Disgaea: Jewel of the gods
by kirbystarwarrior
Summary: Forced to work together, Laharl, Adell, and Mao need to stop Baal from gaining unlimited power to destroy the universe. Can they beat him with their levels and stats down? And will they be able to stand each other?
1. Chapter 1: The summoning

Disgaea: The jewel of the gods: Chapter 1: The summoning

I do not own, or claim to own Disgaea, or any characters. I am not in any way affiliated with Nipponichi. This is for entertainment. Thank you for listening.

At morning, in a desert area, in a certain Netherworld, a strange knight cloaked in armor and a cape with dark aura around him, was with a red fungus like monster, with a mushroom on top of him.

"My lord." The knight said who shockingly was taking orders from the mushroom headed plant monster. "I have the hair of the only three who can stop us."

"Excellent. And do you have the fake toenails from the netherworld joke store gee?" The plant thing asked. "What do you take me for? And idiot?"

"Yes I do. Now hurry! I want to finally complete my plans gee!"

After a sigh, the knight put in three strings of hair, all with different color into a mixing pot. One was pure white, another was crimson red, and the last one was blue. He then put in 2 fake overlord toenails, and a fake demon hunter toenail.

"Now let's go! I don't want to be trapped here forever!" The plant yelled.

The duo then walked to the dimensional gate and out of that netherworld. Not long after, a sleeping boy with blue hair, no shirt, red shorts, and antennae to make him look taller came out of the pot. He didn't do much but sleep until two others came.

A red haired boy, with a white shirt, and a long red tie fell out. "Augh. Where am I?" The boy asked. He was called Adell. The main character of the second Disgaea game. He then looked at the sleeping boy.

"That's the kid who Hanako is now working for. What's his name again, Laharl?" Then, the pot activated one last time, sending a white haired boy with glasses, and a red jacket on the rocky floor.

"What the hell was that!" He yelled. "I was just about to experiment on prinnies, and swap their explosive abilities, with those of a humanoid character!"

He then started thinking. "Demon slayer perhaps? Shaman?" He then started drooling over the possibilities.

"Hey!" Adell shouted. "You're the dean of evil academy."

The boy stopped drooling. "That's right. And you're the first of many to sign up to be teachers. But where are we!"

"I thought you would know." Adell answered. The third boy was called Mao. He's the main character of the third game, and principal of evil academy, along with overlord of his netherworld. And if there's two things he loves, its video games, and experiments.

"Damnit! Now what do we do?" Mao asked.

"Let's try waking up the brat." Adell answered.

"Better yet, experiment on him!" Mao was getting his tools and ready to dissect Laharl, until he woke up.

"What fool dares awaken the great Laharl?" When he got up, he knew exactly what was going on, and attacked Mao and Adell.

"Shit! He woke up!" Mao yelled in frustration.

"Hold it brat!" Adell shouted. "We don't want to fight!"

"Well I do. I'm not letting anyone else steal the main character role from me!" Laharl yelled. He's the main character of the first game. He's loud, rude, selfish, stingy, and has a huge ego.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you see? We're obviously in some idiot's fanfic. And I'm taking whatever I can get to be the main character."

"Wait!" Mao screamed. "Our levels, they're all at level 1!"

"What!" Both Laharl and Adell screamed.

Then Laharl noticed something. "I remember you. You're the guy who helped me beat Baal."

"And you're the shrimp who pretended to be my dad."

"But you did a lot of bad things to. You messed up Thursday, kidnapped Gordan, messed up Etna's and Flonne's orders, stalked and tried to dissect the latter, and worst of all, said you had a better evil laugh than me!" (For information on what Laharl said, see Disgaea Infinite)

"That's right! And I won too!"

"No you did not!"

"Then let's have a rematch!"

"Bring it on!"

"How do I see my stats anyway?" Adell asked.

For 5 hours, Adell tried to find out how he checked his stats, while Mao and Laharl had their laughing contest.

"Muhahahaha!" Mao laughed.

"HAhahahahaha!" Laharl Laughed.

"MUHAHAHAHAHA!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Could you guys just shut up!" Adell shouted. He finally found out how to check stats, and realized Mao was telling the truth.

"We obviously need to find how this happened, get our levels back, and return to our world."

Just then, a number of enemy slimes appeared. Our 3 heroes weren't intimidated in the slightest.

"Until then." Laharl began to say. "It's time to kick some ass!"


	2. Chapter 2: Working Together?

Disgaea: The Jewel of the Gods: Chapter 2: Working together?

Meanwhile, in a castle in Laharl's netherworld, a red haired demon girl, and a blonde haired fallen angle with a red ribbon, along with thousands of penguin like demons, with wings and peg legs, were looking for someone.

"Damn it! Where the hell's the prince?" The red haired girl asked. "I don't know Etna. But if we don't find him, the netherworld will compete to be the overlord again." The blonde girl replied.

The red haired girl was Etna. She is Laharl's second in command. She occasionally thinks up plans to kill him. Laharl is aware of this, yet doesn't care that much, and thinks of it more as an annoyance.

"If that does happen though, I can easily take over the netherworld, and be overlord." Etna said with a smile.

"But, what if Laharl's in trouble?" The girl asked. Her name is Flonne. She is a love freak, along with being a major otaku, like Mao. She also isn't that bright.

"I'm sure he can take care of himself." Etna assured. "But we might as well look for him, seeing as how if anyone kills him that will be me."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back with the main characters. Dead faeries, splattered slimes, and unconscious ghosts were scattered all around the desert, with Laharl, Mao, and Adell dusting of sand and blood of their clothes.<p>

"Well that was easy." Adell said.

"Doesn't matter." Laharl answered. "Now we're at level 5 because of those pathetic enemies."

"But how the hell are we supposed to get out of here?" Mao asked. "And how do we get our levels back."

Adell sighed. "Guys, I can't believe I'm saying this, but we have to work together."

Upon hearing this, Laharl and Mao busted up laughing. They laughed so hard they didn't even notice how 3 days passed by, and they got out of the desert, and into a tall deep jungle.

"I'm serious." Adell said.

"We know." Mao replied catching his breath.

"Which makes it funnier because it shows how stupid you are!" Laharl added.

"Guys. I hate the idea to. But otherwise we can't do this quest."

"Fine." Laharl reluctantly agreed, while eating an apple from a tree. "But I'm leader."

"Why do you get to be leader?" Mao argued.

"Because, I'm way more awesome then you guys are. I'm the original main character and the most powerful overlord ever!"

"No way! You may be the original main character, shrimp, but I'm way more powerful then you'll ever want to be!"

"What the hell did you call me!" Laharl yelled, as he got his Yoshitsuna. But he realized he wasn't strong enough to wield it. Neither was Mao.

"Guy's, can we get on with it already?" Adell asked.

"Shut up sidekick!" Both Laharl and Mao yelled.

"Sidekick? I'm way more powerful, in one hand than the two of you put together in your whole bodies!"

"Is that why Etna, who was only a sixth of my old strength, kicked your butt while holding back?" Laharl countered mockingly.

"And I defeated you, and your vassals, when you pretended to be my dad!" Mao pointed out to Laharl.

"Shut up! That ending was non canon and you know it!"

And so began the adventures of Laharl, Adell, and Mao, working together to save the universe. We're screwed.


	3. Chapter 3: Immortal Enemy

Disgaea: The jewel of the gods: Chapter 3: Immortal enemy

After arguing over who was the leader, which was still undecided, Laharl and Mao bought a long sword each, and Adell bought the beat down fists, along with plenty of items from stores that were set up in the jungle they were in.

"Now we just need to get our levels back, and leave this place." Mao said.

"Then let's go!" Laharl ordered.

They were about to leave until Adell said something. "How are we going to do either of those things?"

Mao and Laharl fell on dirt when they just realized that. "Damn it! Even with my E.Q of 1.8 million can't figure that out." Mao said.

"Well if we can't find a way…" Laharl began to say. (Cue short instrumental of 'Lord Laharl's Hymn' after he said that)

"We'll make a way! We'll destroy everything here until we gain enough experience to get to our old levels, and make a dimensional gate! Haaaahahahaha!"

"Are you crazy?!" Adell asked.

"I like that idea." Mao agreed. "But we should leave some things alive. Who knows how good experiments they'll make?"

"I'm surrounded by lunatics."

Then, they heard galloping. (Cut the music here.) "What was that?"

Then 3 living skeletons with swords, shields, and armor, riding on skeleton bulls, shown up in front of them.

"Who are you guys?" Adell asked.

"We're minions of Lord Baal! We were ordered to kill you." The one in the middle answered.

"Baal?" Laharl asked. He then gritted his teeth in anger.

"Ha! See jaws? I told you they were here! You owe me 5000 HL!" The skeleton on the right boasted.

"Fine skull!" The one on the left replied. "I'll pay you back after we kick these guy's asses!"

"Wait a minute." Mao said. "Did you say Baal?"

"Yup." The middle one said.

"That bastard! He took 'that' away from me, and never gave it back! I'll have my revenge!"

"I remember him." Adell said. "I fought him when I completed 25 dark world maps. It was not easy."

Laharl said nothing, which was where Mao and Adell knew something was wrong, since he was a major big mouth.

"Now, prepare to die!" The middle on said "Face the wrath of the bones brothers! I'm Ribcage!"

"I'm Skull!" The right one shouted. "And I'm Jaws!" The left one yelled.

They then posed while on they're bulls (use your imagination to figure out how they posed) and a giant star appeared behind them.

"Lame." Laharl said. "You're one of the worst teams I've ever saw. Close second to the prism rangers."

The bone brothers seemed to knew who the Prism Rangers were, and they didn't like it. "Don't compare us to those losers!"

Ribcage's bull charged at Laharl, but he shattered it with his sword. Then, he and ribcage were having a sword duel, but Laharl easily over powered him. "Blade rush!" He charged at ribcage, slashing his right arm off. "Better give up now."

"It's just a scratch." Ribcage replied.

"A scratch?! Your arm's off!"

"No it isn't." Ribcage lied.

"It's right there!" Laharl pointed at ribcage's skeletal arm on the floor. "I've had worse." Ribcage insisted. "You're lying." Laharl said. He then slashed off Ribcage's remaining skeletal arm. "You've lost."

"I can still fight!" Ribcage yelled. "Come on you pansy!"

"You've lost both of your arms." Adell pointed out.

"Just a flesh wound." Ribcage insisted.

"You don't even have flesh! Ah screw it. Blazing Knuckle!" Laharl jumped into the air, ignited his fist, and came down punching the ground which released fire that brought ribcage into a pile of bones.

"Bones put together to live by magic." Mao said while putting up his glasses, and drooling. "I must dissect you!"

"What?" Jaws asked. Mao used his blast finger technique. He put his hand inside Jaws and a laser came through his fingers and blasted Jaws from the inside, blowing him up.

"Jaws!" Skull cried out.

"Don't forget about me!" Adell said. He then used triple strike to finish him off.

"That was too easy." Laharl said. "I thought that since they were minions of Baal they would be more of a challenge."

But then, the bones reformed. "What the!" They all yelled.

"Hello? We're already dead! We can't die twice, we're immortal you idiots!" Ribcage yelled.

After 3 hours of fighting, Laharl, Adell, and Mao began to grow tired.

"And we're still not done! Let's form boys!" Ribcage commanded.

"Right bro!" Skull and Jaws agreed.

They then all fused with the bulls to form a giant skeleton robot.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at Laharl's Netherworld, Flonne froze right when she and Etna were about to go to the dimensional gate to look for Laharl.<p>

"What's wrong Flonne?" Etna asked.

"I have a feeling in my bones that there's a giant robot being used somewhere." She then had stars in her eyes. "SO COOL!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the plot, Team Laharl is busy fighting against a giant skeleton robot.<p>

"Hold it! How come it only says 'Team Laharl'?" Mao asked.

"Etna isn't the only one who can hack." Laharl answered.

"Guys? Focus!" Adell yelled.

"HAHAHA!" The robot laughed. "Feel the wrath of Skeleton Robones!"

It shot bones like laser beams, and dropped them like bombs. "Alright then! Team Laharl, let's use our most powerful techniques!" Laharl ordered.

They were all at a high enough level to use their second signature move. Bruised, bleeding, and injured, they had the strength to use it.

"Overlords Wrath!" Laharl screamed! Multiple orbs of energy formed from his hands, and he shot them all at Robones.

"Shine Beam!" Mao screamed. Many lasers at high speeds came, and repeatedly hit Robones.

"Soaring Fire!" Adell screamed. He rushed to Robones, did a barrage of hits, jumped into the air, and did a powerful kick from above.

After a cloud of dust ended, Robones was still standing.

"No way." Adell said in disbelief.

"If we were at our old levels, we wouldn't have so much trouble." Laharl huffed.

"DIE!" Robones screamed. "Giga Bone BREAKER!"

Before the move actually was in action though, a blur appeared, and kicked Robones to a nearby mountain.

"Eat it Dood!" The Prinny said.

The three main characters mouths' dropped to the floor in disbelief. Literally.

"YOU PUNK!" Robones shot laser bones at the Prinny, but it jumped in the air.

"Prinny Barrage!" It grabbed small knives, and swung them in the air, making blue, blade like blasts send the robot flying in the air.

The Prinny landed on the floor and unlike most prinnies, didn't fall on his face.

"Who are you?" Mao asked.

"History has given me many names Dood. But you can call me…"

He then posed and held one of his knives up in the air. "Epic Awesome Badass Prinny Dood!"

Then the deactivated robot fell on top of the Prinny.

"A prinny's a Prinny no matter how strong they are. Hahahahaha!" Laharl laughed.


	4. Chapter 4: Where the Hell are We?

Disgaea Jewel of the gods: Chapter 4: Where the Hell are we?

After the prinny, known as Epic Awesome Badass Prinny, saved Team Laharl's lives, he began to show them a tour.

"And that over there's the jungle restaurant. Some of the greatest cooks in all the netherworld's cook there Dood."

"Restaurant?" Laharl asked.

"Yup. That serves terrific food Dood. Why I think it's the only good thing about being… where did the blue haired guy go Dood?"

Laharl, Mao, Adell, and Epic Awesome… (Ah forget it) EPIC Prinny, were running away from an angry mob of demon cooks and waiters, who were at level 250 to 300. The main characters wanted to fight, but Epic convinced them it would be hopeless, so they had to run.

"You had to blow up the restaurant, steal all the food, and kill all the customers there didn't you shrimp?" Mao asked while running.

"What did you call me?!" Laharl retaliated while eating and talking. "I would kill you now if this chicken wasn't so good."

"You are a complete idiot!" Adell shouted.

"Hahaha! Don't worry about it Dood. I get chased by angry mobs at least twice a day." Epic reassured.

"And you never get caught?" Adell asked.

"No. I always get caught. Because there's a huge gap that only flying people can cross."

Laharl looked at his scarf which allowed him to fly. "See you later suckers!" He laughed.

"What! You bastard!" Mao yelled.

"Laharl flew through the gap, leaving his teammates(punch, kick, slap!) SERVANTS, to be beaten.

"That's right!"

But then, he ran out of energy to fly, and fell down the 500 feet chasm. "GOD DAMNITTTTTTT…!" he yelled as he fell

Later that night at Epic's campfire and tent, all 4 were injured and bleeding. Especially Laharl whose injuries were greatest falling down the chasm.

There was silence for a few minutes, mostly because it hurt to talk. But Mao decided to break it.

"One question prinny…

"Epic Awesome Badass Prinny." He corrected "Epic for short Dood."

"Anyway, OH GOD, where the hell are we?"

"You're in, the Netherworld of Banishment Dood."

"What's that? AUGH! Pain…" Adell asked.

"The netherworld of banishment is where people are sent to for disobedience by their masters, or because they did horrible crimes."

"But we didn't do either of those things." Then Adell though about Laharl and Mao's personalities. "Okay, I didn't."

"Because you were cursed Dood."

"Cursed?" Laharl asked. He ignored his pain because he thought the food made up for it.

"Yeah Dood. People can be cursed here by their enemies. That's why you're levels and stats have decreased."

"Just like Et… Augh… like Etna." Adell said. "How do we get back."

"HAHAHAHA… OH GOD! HAHAHA Dood!" Epic laughed. "The only way out is through the Jail's dimensional gate. It's where they keep the really horrible guys. The jailers there are extremely tough Dood. You would have trouble even if you were at your old levels."

"So weak demons, like Adell, would stand no chance." Laharl said.

Adell took that as a challenge. "You wanna fight shrimp!" He asked.

"Bring it on, peanut brain!"

"Whoa there. Hold it Dood. You're fight isn't with each other, it's obviously with the guy who cursed you. And according to the skeletons, that would be Baal."

Anger flashed in Laharl's eyes, and he withdrew his sword. "I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right Dood."

"Alright Team Laharl, first thing in the morning, we find a way to get our levels back. Then we go to Baal's castle, kick his ass, and head home through the dimensional gate."

"For once, I agree with you." Adell said.

"Me to." Mao agreed. "But we are not being called 'Team Laharl'."

"Fine." Laharl said reluctantly. Then he got an idea. "We'll change it to 'Laharl and his slaves'!

"What!" Epic, Mao, and Adell yelled in unison.

'Laharl and his slaves' have been formed! The title screen said.

The next day, they started moving to a mountainous area. Laharl, Mao, and Adell leveled to 20, while Epic was at 800.

"How are you so strong?" Mao asked.

"I trained here a lot after I was banished by my boss for leading a rebellion Dood." He answered.

"That's right. And I was the one who banished you." A girl's voice said on top of a cliff.

"No… it can't be Dood." Epic said in fear.

"I've been wondering if I would see her again." Adell said.

"It looks like you finally came." Laharl said with a grin.

It then showed two girls on top of the cliff. "Etna and Flonne!"

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5: The Betrayal

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods: Chapter 5: The betrayal**

**"Been a while hasn't it prince?" Etna asked.**

**"For the last time, I'm the Overlord!"**

**"Don't see how you can make one with your level so low." Etna told him.**

**Laharl said nothing. "Beauty queen Etna? So, it looks like you returned. I challenge you to a rematch!" Adell said.**

**"Ha! Yeah right, you're just as weak as last time. I would kick your butt without any problem."**

**"Perfect." Mao started drooling. "Finally, I can dissect a fallen angle who believes in love."**

**"Um… Etna? I think we should go." Flonne said in worry.**

**"Don't worry Flonne. We'll leave soon enough. But first… prinny gods get out here!"**

**Then, 5 prinny gods, the top class of Prinny, came through the dimensional gate.**

**"Kill the 2 other main characters, and the Prinny Private. I'll take down the brat Laharl, Flonne, you do what you want."**

**"You're going to kill Laharl?" Flonne asked in shock.**

**"A vassal killing her own lord? That's a new one." Mao said.**

**"I expected that you would challenge me Etna." Laharl said. "Bring it on! Even with my level down I'll kick your ass!"**

**"You knew this would happen?" Adell asked.**

**"Of course I did. Etna's been trying to kill me for years so she could take the throne."**

**"Etna, you shouldn't kill Laharl. Isn't he our friend?" Flonne asked. "Love is the answer for this dilemma."**

**"Perfect! MUHAHAHA!" Mao laughed. "It's been a long time, experiment."**

**Flonne then remembered nearly every of her moments in Disgaea Infinite. "Pervert! AHHHH!" She then ran away.**

**"Get back here!" Mao tried to run after her, but Adell and Epic held him back. "We have a bigger problem. 5 Prinny gods trying to kill us Dood!"**

**"Oh yeah."**

**Meanwhile with Etna and Laharl. "Let's start then." Laharl said.**

**He charged at Etna with his bastard sword, but Etna blocked easily with her spear called 'Glorious' the most powerful spear in the universe. ****They clanged together, and no matter how hard Laharl tried, he couldn't hit Etna. Etna has done the exact opposite, and with only 5 hits, has severley injured Laharl.**

**Whereas Adell, Mao, and Epic are in, they were also having a challenge.**

**"Pringer Beam!" All the prinny gods yelled. It caused a huge explosion, causing a lot of pain to the three.**

**"Alright then." Adell said. "Big Bang!" He then caused a huge fiery explosion. One prinny god was unlucky enough to stand directly in front of Adell, and died. "I'm going to have my rematch with Etna." He said.**

**Adell left, but Epic was gone also, with 2 other knocked out Prinny gods left behind. "I won't lose!" Mao yelled to the two remaining prinnies. "I need to experiment on you!" ****Mao then jumped in the air, and grew wings. "Slayer's descent!" He then cut the 2 prinny gods into pieces. "Damnit! Ah well. Two other prinnies are alive. I can experiment of them later." He rushed off to fight Etna**

**"My turn." Etna smiled evilly. "Impalement!" Obviously, the spear impaled Laharl. When she took the spear out of Laharl's body, there was a hole in it.**

**"You're still living?" Etna asked.**

**Laharl was living, but barely. 'Shit!' He thought. 'I wouldn't be losing if I were at my regular level.'**

**"Time to finish you." Etna held up her spear against Laharl's head. Flonne closed her eyes. Adell watched in horror since he didn't make it on time. Mao was wishing he had a camera, until.**

**"Hyaa Dood!" Epic apparently knocked out the other two prinny gods, and kicked Etna to a boulder.**

**"Alright Prinny." Etna said as she stood up. "I guess you'll foolish enough to want to fight me."**

**"I'm not running away! (Cue some kind of music that's used in speeches here) This is for all the time you tortured us Prinnies. I want lose Dood!"**

**Epic jumped at Etna. "Yahhhh! Doooood!" Etna grabbed him in midair and threw him. Epic exploded, and after it, showed a knocked out body.**

**"Time for the real oppone…" she began to say.**

**"OVERLORDS WRATH!" Laharl screamed. Etna got hit by all of the orbs, but it barley did anything.**

**(Cue Etna Rock) "Is that all you have prince?" She asked.**

**"Shut up!" He fired all of them again but she deflected them all to one direction.**

**"Alright Dood. It will take more than that to beat me! It's time to kick your…" Epic got hid by all the orbs. "OH GOD!"**

**Flonne was thinking. 'I have to punish the delivery boy. He mixed up my DVD order of 'Prism Rangers vs Effort Gurrilean, and now is stalking me. I will punish him! In the name of love!'**

**"Terra Ice!" She said out loud.**

**"Wait, what?" Mao asked. He was then frozen.**

**"HOLY ARROWS!" Flonne jumped into the sky, and summoned several arrows that struck and exploded on the frozen Mao.**

**"Thanks." Adell said caring little to none about his ally. "You made my day."**

**"Chaos Impact!" Etna yelled. She then shot a giant fireball at Laharl.**

**"No!" Laharl screamed. "I won't lose!" It took all his strength, but he bounced it back at Etna. "Enjoy your stay in Hell!" **

**Etna bounced it back at Laharl. "Damnit!" He dodged, and it hit Epic, and the frozen Mao.**

**"Sweet!" Laharl said when it hit them. "Heh, You improved Etna."**

**"And, even though your levels all the way down, you're doing a pretty good job at surviving Prince."**

**Then Adell came. "Triple Strike!" Obviously, he hit Etna three times in a fiery barrage. Then when the third strike sent Etna in the air she was caught in a fiery explosion when she hit the ground.**

**"Looks like you're still strong Adell." Etna said as she got off from the ground. "But I can tell you put the last of your strength in that attack."**

**Adell charged at Etna. Even with his evility, that makes him stronger in one on one fights, Etna easily took him out with Prinny Raid.**

**"I hate my job Dood." One prinny said when 5 of them were hurled at Adell. "Now for the prince."**

**Then Etna felt something. Mao was looking at her panties, and was about to lift them. "In-cr-cr-credible." He said while drooling and his glasses up He just got out of the ice. "She would make a perfect exp-periment."**

**"You'll have to wait for a minute prince. I have something to take care of."**

**Mao was a bloody mess, and Etna's fists and spears were just as bloddy . If it weren't for Adell tossing him chocolate, he would've died.**

**"Enough distractions prince." Etna said while wiping of blood from her knuckles.**

**"I agree. And here's a move I improvised."**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"Overlords Blazing Wrath!" He used overlord's wrath, but instead of firing them right away, he used blazing knuckles on all of the orbs setting them on fire.**

**"How about this!" He then fired them all at Etna.**

**"Now we're talking!" Etna said in excitement.**

**Flonne was thinking. 'Who should I root for? I doubt that Etna will kill Laharl, but she'll obviouinjure him. I don't want that to happen. But I don't want that to happen to Miss Etna either.'**

**Back to the point, he fired them all at Etna. "How about this then? Chaos Impact!"**

**They collided, leaving a huge explosion. But Laharl used up the last of his power and right when Etna gave him one last punch, he collapsed. (End Etna Rock here)**

**"That was fun and all, but I'm afraid I have to kill you. Sayonara prince." But then she sighed, and put away her spear. "Man, this is too easy." She complained.**

**"What?" Adell asked. "If I'm going to kill the prince, I'll do it when his levels back to normal, or at least around my level. That way, it will be more of a challenge." Etna replied.**

**"Heh heh." Laharl began "Hahahahaha! That was a good match."**

**"WHAT!" Adell and Mao screamed. "She tried to kill you, nearly did, beat the tar out of you, and you're laughing?" Mao asked.**

**"I want to see if she can succeed. And right now she can, but decided not to."**

**"Plus, I'll only kill you if you mess up in being an overlord." Etna added.**

**"Well, since you guys are looking for your lost levels, we'll help too." Flonne said.**

**"No way!" Etna demanded. "We're going back."**

**"But Etna…"**

**"Now Flonne!"**

**"Alright Etna." Laharl said. "Until I get back, you're in charge!"**

**"But you guys came here right Dood?" Epic asked.**

**"Yeah, what's your point?" Etna asked.**

**"There's only one dimensional gate in this netherworld, and that's thousands of mile here. So you're trapped Dood. In your face!"**

**Etna beat up Epic so hard, that mere words cannot describe the pain.**

**"Looks like you're in the group." Adell said.**

**'Etna and Flonne have joined your party.' The title screen said.**

**"Alright looks like we have no choice." Etna said. "We'll help you guys, but I'm the leader."**

**"No way!" Laharl argued. "I'm the leader."**

**"I'm the smartest one here." Mao argued. "I'm the leader."**

**"How come I never get to be the leader?" Flonne complained. "I wanna be one."**

**"This is going to be a long adventure." Adell said.**

**Meanwhile, at Baal's castle. In a different netherworld.**

**"Have you located it gi?" Baal asked.**

**"Yes my lord." The dark knight said. "Part of the jewel is in an alternate netherworld, at Evil Academy."**

**"Then we'll go there! My unlimited power awaits me. Nothing can stop me! HAHAHAHAHAH, gi! Now get going!"**

**Baal slapped the dark knight. Hard. In the face. And he went across the room and made a hole in the concrete wall. 'Why do I work for this guy?' He thought.**

* * *

><p><strong>Next episode intro done by Etna<strong>

**"The evil, ugly wizard, Mao has reawakened after a 1000 year sleep."**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"He has been using his magic powers of insanity and abilities as a pervert to cause chaos to all beautiful girls!"**

**"No I'm not! And I'm not a pervert!"**

**Adell: Yes. Yes you are.**

**"All seems lost until… beauty queen Etna appears! Using her powers of glory and sexiness, she challenges the evil wizard!"**

**"You're delusional!"**

**"Next time on Beauty queen, hyper girl Etna chapter 6: Etna vs. The millennium wizard! The last hope for beauty!"**

**Mao: Can someone tell me what the hell's going on!** **Laharl: She does this all the time.**

**Flonne: Better get used to it.**

**Epic: Because she'll never stop Dood**


	6. Chapter 6: To Hell with Stealth!

Disgaea Jewel of the Gods: Chapter 6: To hell with stealth! I'm busting right through!

After the fight with Etna and Flonne, things were explained to them. How their levels got down, and Baal was responsible somehow.

"Must want revenge for what you did to him before." Etna said.

"He stole 'that' from me , never returned it, and HE want's revenge!"

"What is 'that'?" Adell asked.

"That's none of your concern slave!"

"So basically, he wants revenge on you guys, and this is how he's doing it." Etna said.

"And the brat Laharl's half human right?" Mao asked. Etna and Flonne before told them the story of King Krichevskoy, and how he fell in love with a human woman.

What an interesting experiment. Mao thought.

The night passed, and the gang waked up."I hate sleeping on the ground." Etna complained. "Only prinnies should sleep like this."

"Quit complaining." Adell said. "Now let's go." He then tripped over Laharl who was still sleeping.

"He's still asleep?" "Yeah. He sleeps for a long time." Etna answered.

"How long does it usually take him to get up?" Mao asked. "10 day's dood." Epic answered

"10 DAYS?" Mao and Adell screamed. "Oh no, I am not waiting that long." Adell then started kicking Laharl. "WAKE UP!" Then Mao got an idea and started disecting Laharl. "A demon human hybrid... perfect."

"Here's how you wake the brat up the right way." Etna said. She started stabbing Laharl repeatedly with her spear. "WAKE UP!" She then shot him repeatedly, and used her Chaos Impact(which Mao had to suffer as well) for 2 hours untill the combined efforts of her, Adell and Mao, finally got him to wake up.

"Who woke me up?" He demanded. He then automaticaly used Overlord's wrath on Epic. "That'll teach you a lesson."

Laharl then had some pains inside him for some reason. Possibly his organs have been tampered with. Flonne wasn't doing so well either.

"Flonne, you look terrible." Laharl said with concern. Despite the way he acts he secretly does care about Etna and Flonne. As for Adell, Mao, and Epic, they can starve, burn, and then freeze to death for all he cares.

"I'm fine. I just stayed up all night." Flonnes' eyes were completely red. (Redder than usual because as a fallen angel, her eyes are red)

"Why did you do that?" Adell asked. Laharl, Etna and Epic suddenly realized why, and looked at Mao.

"Anyway, it's time to go to the Netherworld of the Banished's jail Dood!" Epic said in triumph. "I'll lead the way!"

"Bahahahahaha!" Laharl and Etna laughed. "You're a prinny! You think you can be a leader! HA!" Etna laughed.

"That was the funniest thing I heard in my life." Laharl stated.

"Well, unlike you guys, I know my way around. You either allow me to lead, or get trapped here forever Dood!"

"The prinny has a point." Flonne said.

Etna sighed. "Fine, lead." But she got closer to Epic with a spear near his head. "But make one move I don't like and… well, I hope that the nearby restaurant will accept the idea of Prinny shish kabob."

After a gulp, Epic shown them the way to the prison, too get to the dimensional gate. They traveled through swamps, desserts, and lava areas, but treated it like it wasn't a problem.

"Are we there yet?" Flonne asked.

"No." Adell said in an irritated manner. She's been asking this the whole trip.

"Are we there yet?"

"No." Etna said.

"Are we there yet?"

"No." Mao said while gritting his teeth.

"Are we there yet?"

"No!" Laharl yelled.

"… Are we…"

"NO!" Everyone shouted.

"But it's been 4 hours!" She complained.

"Well" Epic said. "It should be right around"

Epic wasn't looking where he was going and got electrified by a fence.

"AUGHHHH DOOD!" Epic fell to the ground. "Here."

"So this is how we'll get home." Mao said.

"But still, your levels won't get back to normal." Etna said.

"We'll find a way." Adell said.

"Alright Dood!" Epic said as he regained consciousness. "We need a plan to sneak in. There should be an air vent that we can fit through. Using it we'll sneak past security and…"

"TO HELL WITH STEALTH! I'M BUSTING RIGHT THROUGH!" Adell bellowed. "Stealth just sn't my style!"

"Isn't the first two sentences the title of this…?" Mao began to say, but Adell punched through the door, and started beating up the security guards.

"That low leveled demon actually has a point." Laharl said. "No fun comes from sneaking in." And with that sentence, he followed Adell.

"Damnit you guys!" Mao screamed. Then he, Etna, Flonne, and Epic chased after them.

They were doing pretty well. Most of the guards who were demon slayers, or brawlers were weaker than the main characters lower levels which were at 40, and the ones who weren't were distracted by Etna.

"Sexy beam!" She then jumped in the air and started doing poses, causing several destructive beams to be fired at 50 drooling, guards about to die.

"Wait a minute. Where was that fallen angel?" Mao asked.

Then Flonne ran and hid between walls, and other areas acting like a ninja saying sound efects out loud.

"Fwoosh!" She then ran and snuck into a barrel. "Nin nin nin!" She finally reached to where the team was. "ZOOM! Look's like nobody saw us." Adell pointed to the knocked out/dead guards in the struggle. "Oh."

"This is too easy." Etna said.

"Don't get cocky Dood. There's still the head jailer."

"So the jailer is a giant level 1500 reaper with a bunch of level 500 succubus's and eryngi at his control?" Mao asked.

"Yeah Dood. How did you know?"

"Because he's here!"

It was true. A giant reaper with eryngi and succubus's(much to Laharl's dismay) were right in front of the dimensional gate.

"Soul's to eat!" The reaper yelled. "I will kill you!"

Etna turned to Epic. "This is your fault prinny!" And then she impaled him with her spear.

Next Episode Intro done by Etna:

"The overlord Laharl has finally met his match!"

Laharl: What are you talking about?

"When a new overlord named Zetta appears, Laharl can't bear to have someone stronger than him exist so he declares war him!"

Laharl: He's not stronger than me! No one is!

Flonne: But Laharl, didn't we all lose to him before, even at the same time?

Laharl: Shut up Flonne

"Right when all seems lost for Laharl, she appears!"

Adell: She being who?

"Gun master Etna!"

Laharl: Must you always try to steal the spotlight!

"Gun master Etna knows she cannot beat the Badass, and Dumbass overlord, but commands her army with her wit to fight for her!"

Mao: Lame

"With Zetta busy fighting , Etna charges up her sexy cannon to use against the powerful opponent! Will she win?

"Next time on hot girl, gun master Etna! Chapter 7: The bullet of hope! The netherworld's final stand!

Laharl: How dare you say someone's stronger than me! You goddamn mother…

"Can't hear you, don't care."


	7. Chapter 7: The reaper's appetite

Disgaea Jewel of the Gods: Chapter 7: The reaper's appetite

As we last left our heroes, they came face to face with the jailer reaper, and his mushroom eryngi minions plus succubus minions.

"SOULS!" The reaper screamed. "I WILL EAT YOU ALL!"

"Is this guy a real jailer, or just hungry?" Adell asked. "HUNGRY OF COURSE!" The reaper responded. "The only way I can eat souls now, is if it's a criminal soul. I was banished here by the overlord of my netherworld because I ate his vassals souls. But now that you just caused a rampage here, I'M GONNA KILL YOU ALL AND EAT YOUR SOULS!"

Laharl was pained by the sight of the succubus's. "Damnit. Out of all monster classes, one of the minions' classes had to be succubus's."

Adell's and Mao's confused looks told Etna what they were thinking. "He's weakened by women with sexy bodies."

"What?" Adell and Mao asked.

"It's pathetic I know."

"Shut up! All I have to do is close my eyes, and I'll still win!" Laharl said.

"Whatever. Anyway here's the plan. Flonne and I will fight the Reaper himself, while the 4 of you are bait for the minions."

"What Dood?" Epic said in shock. "I'm not your vassal anymore, you can't tell me what to do!"

"Shut up Leslie!"

"Leslie?" Adell asked while holding his laughter in. "That's your real name?"

"BAHAHAHAHA!" Mao and Laharl cracked up laughing.

"HAHAHA!" The reaper and his minions laughed. "Oh god! I need to tell that to the netherworld before eating your soul!"

The reaper got a megaphone. "Hey netherworld of banishment's inhabitants! Epic's real name is LESLIE!"

Then there was so much laughter, the heroes could have sworn there was an earthquake somewhere.

"THAT'S IT DOOD!" Leslie…

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Charged at the reaper. But with one slice of his scythe the reaper tossed him thousands of feet out of the prison straight upwards.

"Anyway, let's go Flonne. He may have a higher level than both of us, but combined, we can beat him."

"Alright! Too bad my secret project isn't here yet. We could have gotten this adventure done with a long time ago."

"Secret project?" Laharl asked.

"Nothing. Nothing important"

Etna and Flonne charged at the reaper using a barrage of Special attacks. Laharl, Mao, and Adell… not so well with their levels down.

"We're much too powerful! Surrender soon Gi!" The fungus demon called eryngi said.

"I'm not sure. Maybe we could have some more fun with the handsome men." The bat winged woman demon, succubus said.

"Is the kid asleep?" Adell asked. Laharl was asleep, right while he was bleeding and bruised.

"It's our Eryngi's skill Gi." One of the three eryngi said. "Spore dance! With a chance of sleep."

"And with our evility" A succubus said. "Our attacks multiply by 100 on sleeping targets!"

"And you're also depraved Gi!" An eryngi pointed at Mao. "So our attacks multiply by 100."

"What are you talking about? I'm not depraved. I just have a sudden urge to see those succubus's naked while this dark cloud is over me." Mao realized what he said. "Oh."

The eryngi and succubus's attacked, but Mao used the sleeping Laharl to take all the blows. And then Laharl woke up, his red eyes with pure anger, and his fangs showing.

"What fool dares awaken me, the great Laharl?" He demanded.

"They did." Mao quickly said.

"There's no way that's going to kill those minions." Adell said.

Laharl rushed at the succubus's and eryngi, killing them all at once with blade rush, and blazing knuckle. Then he destroyed the carcasses with overlord's wrath. There was then no body of the minion's found.

The reaper looked at the ashes. "No, all my vassals are dead. Please all of you. Give me a moment of silence."

Right when he said that Etna started beating him up more and more.

"THAT'S IT!" With one attack he knocked out Etna and Flonne.

"How?" Adell asked.

"A reaper's evility." Mao explained. "They can one hit K.O anyone if their SP is below 25%."

"AND NOW, I WILL EAT THEIR SOULS!"

"No you won't! Overlord's wrath!" 6 spheres hit the reaper fired by Laharl. "You won't eat my friends."

Adell and Mao were surprised about Laharl caring about someone, but nodded. "We're going to kick your ass, and get to our homes!" Adell declared.

"We'll see! Time for my ultimate move! UNKNOWN WORLD!"

He then started to attack when Epic fell.

"AHHHH! DOOOOD!" He then exploded, making a powered up explosion through the attack, and killed the reaper.

When Etna and Flonne woke up, they were shocked to see the reaper killed.

"What happened?" Flonne asked.

"Well, right when you guys passed out, I came back and OWNED the reaper Dood! With the hip drop, and prinny barrage. He didn't stand a chance."

"You fell down, exploded, and killed the reaper by accident, and nearly killed yourself." Etna guessed.

"NO WAY DOOD!" But the three main characters nodded at Etnas guess. "By the way prince, when you killed the reaper's minions, it's almost as if you were at your original level for a moment."

"That's because no curse can bring me down!"

"Maybe" Flonne guess "Baal doesn't know how to do it properly."

"So now what?" Adell asked.

"We go to my netherworld, do research, and find out how to get our levels back, and beat Baal with the help of my servants."

"WRONG!" The familiar screech came. "I WILL KILL YOU ALL!"

"Oh yeah?" Said Flonne. "FLONNEZILLA!"

"Flonnewhat?" Adell and Mao asked.

She then got into a giant green dinosaur costume, and sudeently she was giant. "This is the return of Flonnezilla!" A bunch of toy airplanes circled around Flonne shooting her, but did nothing.

"FOOLS!" Flonne breathed fire on the airplanes and The Reaper killing him. "HAHAHAHAHA!" She then realized that the others were right behind her. "Oh um... hi guys! I was just in character."

"...Anyway Etna." Laharl said trying to blank out what Flonne did. "You're in charge of my netherworld until l come back."

"Alright prince." Etna said.

Etna and Flonne went through the dimensional gate to Laharl's netherworld, while the main trio and Epic went to Mao's. What adventures meet them next? Find out in the next chapter!

Next episode intro done by Etna:

"Beauty Pirate Etna is at… HEY! THE PRINNY TOOK THE MIKE!"

"The prinnies have overthrown their flat chested bitch of a leader!"

Etna: WHAT!

"They now find a treasure on an island hidden in the sky!"

Laharl: This is new.

"With the ship running on pure epic power from the leader Epic, they have just enough energy to take to the skies! A new beginning has begun!"

Etna: How dare you steal my spotlight!

"Next time on Epic pirate Epic Chapter 8: 'Ultimate treasure! The dawn of a new story Dood!' I'm going to be king of the pirates!"

Etna: This will teach you a lesson! (Gun shots, spear slashes, explosions)

Epic: OH GOD DOOOOOOOD!


	8. Chapter 8: Maritsu Evil Academy

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods: Chapter 8: Maritsu Evil Academy**

**As we last left our heroes, they have narrowly escaped from the netherworld of the banished, and defeated the reaper and were now at level 50 with Epic at 810. They went to the dimensional gate. Adell asked Laharl if he cares about Etna and Flonne, which he denied.**

**"Here we are." Mao said. "Evil Academy!"**

**There were buildings everywhere. It seemed as if the school took up the whole netherworld.**

**"Boss! You're here!" Three, Mexican accented, voices said. Then, three purple creatures, with spiked helmets, and a mace appeared, known as orcs.**

**"It's been so long homes!" One of them said.**

**"Who the hell are you three losers?" Laharl asked.**

**"Losers? Do you know who we are weddo? We are the Vato Brothers!" One of them said. "The number 2, 3, and 4 honor students in all of evil academy!"**

**Each one of them was at level 350. They were called Chewie, Cholo, and Churro. The only way to tell them apart was their phrases that they often say. Chewie often say's ese, Cholo usually says homes, and Churro frequently says weddo.**

**Chewie glanced at Laharl and Adell. "These guy's causing you trouble Boss?" He asked. "We can rough them up for you." They got their maces ready for battle.**

**"It's alright." Mao reassured. "These two fools are my slaves."**

**"SLAVES?" Laharl yelled. "You and red hair are my slaves!"**

**"No way weddo! Boss would never be a slave to someone as short as you!" Churro said.**

**"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Laharl rushed with his sword to strike Churro, but the oldest Vato brother countered with his 'Flying V-Strike' to send Laharl back.**

**"We're the bosses' number one slaves' weddo, right bros?" "Yeah!" The two younger Vato brothers said.**

**Adell grinned. "Looks like this is the perfect opportunity for a good fight."**

**Mao thought. 'If the Vato brothers win and kill those 2 stooges, they can simply replace them. And the royal brat will be dead too. I remember when we were still travelling with those girls.**

**Flashback sequence. "This is the ocean of acid Dood." Epic said. We need to freeze it to get across.**

**"Alright then." Flonne said "Terra Ice!"**

**Mao supported to. "Giga Ice!" Most of the acid was frozen.**

**"Let's go!" Flashback Laharl said.**

**"Wait Laharl, there's still some acid…" Flonne began to say but had her mouth covered by Mao's hand.**

**Then, a whole geyser of acid carried up Laharl and burned him severely.**

**"MUHAHAHA!" Mao laughed evilly. "That will teach you to think twice until you hack the game into making me your slave!"**

**Laharl's eyes were completely red now, and he blazing knuckled the ice Mao was standing on to make him fall. "OH GOD IT BURNS!" Mao screamed. Flashback end.**

**"Alright Dood!" Let's go!" Epic declared.**

**"Prinny, your still here?" Laharl asked.**

**"Hey when did he get here homes?" Cholo asked.**

**Kirbystarwarior was baffled. "Epic, you're here?" He asked.**

**"What the hell Dood! I've been here the whole time!"**

**"Doesn't matter ese! We're going to kill you for the boss!"**

**Adell looked at Mao. "If you're their 'boss' why don't you stop them from killing us?" He asked.**

**"Because I hate you guys." He responded.**

**"Enough of this! Overlord's wrath!" Laharl sent the orbs at the Vato brothers, but they easily jumped out of the way.**

**"Time to take out this idiot homes." Chewie said. They started ganging up on Laharl.**

**"This hardly seems fair." Adell said. "Big Bang!" A fiery explosion hit the Vato brothers. But Adell also aimed it at Laharl.**

**"What the hell was that for!" He demanded.**

**"Must have missed my aim." Adell said with a smirk.**

**"You seem pretty tough weddo." Churro complimented. "But the game is just getting started."**

**Then Chewie blew a whistle, and several Ghosts' and Cat saber's arrived.**

**"So you're going to have other monster's do your dirty work. Cowards." Adell said.**

**"Don't worry Dood. I'm all on it. Pringer Beam!" A laser came, followed by an explosion, killing the Vato Brother's minions.**

**"Now for a real finisher!" Laharl said. "Meteor Impact!"**

**"Vulcan Blaze!" Adell shouted. "You're through!"**

**"Oh yeah! We'll see homes!" Cholo responded. "Orc God's De…"**

**Then a bell rang. "Oh crap! We'll late for class!"**

**"We'll have our asses handed to us for sure if we're late ese!"**

**"Let's move it bros!" Churro demanded.**

**"Wait a minute." Mao halted them. "Why are you going to class? That's against the rules of evil academy. Aren't you guy's honor students?"**

**"We are weddo! But since you disappeared, your rival Rasberyl has taken over. Now we're forced to follow the delinquent code."**

**"Aren't schools supposed to be like that?" Laharl asked.**

**"I thought so too until I became a student." Adell told him.**

**"And to make matter's even worse; she makes us do assignments after school. She calls it 'Homework.' " Cholo added.**

**"That bitch! How dare she take over evil academy while I'm gone." Mao said in shock.**

**"Well Dood, it looks like this is going to function like a normal school." Epic said.**

**"No way!" Mao shouted. "I'm going to fight her, beat her, and take over Evil Academy!"**

**The Vato Brother's looked like they were going to cry in joy. "That's our boss ese. Always looking out for his followers."**

**"Now, let's go! Beryl, I won't let you turn Evil Academy to ruins!" Mao pointed his sword to the sky. "I will end your reign of terror once and for all! This I swear!" Laharl, Adell, and Epic questioned why they continue to travel with Mao.**

**Meanwhile, during school, an assignment has been arranged. All students must be doing community service. They were either picking up trash, or raising money for charity. It was their own living hell.**

**"And remember students! The community service project will count as 45 percent of your grades for every class!" A voice that sounded like a little girl's said on the speakers.**

**This was her terror. And it was a force to be feared.**


	9. Chapter 9: Badass Delinquent

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods: Chapter 9: Badass Delinquent**

**As we last left our heroes, they were on their way to Raspberyl to stop her 'reign of terror', with the help of the Vato Brothers.**

**"Why are we helping?" Laharl asked.**

**"Because since you're my servants, you three have to help me."**

**"No way! Like I said before, you other two main characters, and the prinny, are my vassals!"**

**"Do you know where we're going?" Adell asked. The three were running through evil academy, to get to the dean's office.**

**"Hold it you!" A voice said. They turned around to see a man dressed up as a prinny, who had his eyes covered by his costume.**

**"No running in the halls, in the name of Space Detective, and hall monitor, Prinny Mask!" He yelled.**

**"Who are you Dood?" Epic asked.**

**"That's one of the former seniors in Evil Academy weddo!" Churro said.**

**"I remember you." Mao said. "You were a Diez Gentleman, who worked for Aurum. But when we beat you, you were never seen again."**

**"That's because I became a space detective!"**

**"No you didn't." Laharl said.**

**"You met this guy?" Adell asked.**

**"Yeah. He was Etna's co-star in her space detective movie. He begged and cried for that role."**

**"Shut up! I did no such thing!" He lied.**

**"When did you get back here anyway?" Mao asked.**

**"When Rasberyl took over, her first issue of business was to bring back anyone who escaped from school." One of the Vato brothers said.**

**"Thanks Cholo."**

**"I'm Chewie ese. Not Cholo."**

**"Enough! Why aren't you in class?" Prinny Mask asked.**

**"What the hell are you talking about?" Mao demanded. "I'm the principal!"**

**"Not anymore. That's lady Beryl's title now."**

**"This is Bullshit!" Mao screamed.**

**"I'm not even a student here Dood!" Epic told him.**

**"Neither am I!" Laharl exclaimed.**

**"You three may go." He pointed to Epic, Laharl, and Adell.**

**"But I am a student!" Adell protested.**

**"Not anymore. You've been expelled for killing a teacher." Prinny Mask told him.**

**"I never killed a teacher!"**

**"Yes you did. Right when he attempted to stop you from going to class. Besides, you only enrolled as DLC. That doesn't count."**

**"Let us take care of it homes." Cholo said.**

**The Vato brothers walked up to him gave Prinny mask a card, and he ran off.**

**"What did you give to him?" Mao asked.**

**"A coupon for an all you can eat Mexican buffet in a restaurant just 10 miles from here weddo." Churro said. "We have 4 of them, so we gave the extra one to him."**

**Laharl got his sword and pointed it at Churro. "Hand over yours Chewie, or you'll find yourself missing some organs." He threatened.**

**"Two things. First I'm Churro, not Chewie. I even used my ending phrase for god's sake! Second, no way! This is the only way we can buy food. Principal Beryl makes us give money to charity everyday. This is the only way we can get food weddo!"**

**"Shut up! Let's go already!" Mao commanded.**

**They ran until they got to the office, which was also Mao's house. There, three girls were there. A kunoichi with purple clothing, a female samurai with whote clothing, and sitting in the dean chair was the apparent leader of the trio. It was a girl who was even shorter then Laharl, Epic or the Vato Brothers, and had pink hair, bat like wings, and black clothes.**

**"Beryl! Give me back my title as Dean!" Mao screamed.**

**The girl got off the chair, but was still shocked. "Mao! When did you get here? Do you know how worried we've been?" The girl asked. She had the title 'Delinquent Principal' and was at level 2500.**

**"I'll tell you, after I kick your ass!"**

**"Bring it on. This time, I'll win for sure." She then got a huge book as a weapon.**

**"Who's the walking talking stuffed animal?" Laharl aksed.**

**"Show some respect!" The kunoichi shouted. "She is the great delinquent Raspberyl.**

**"She donates blood, picks up trash, and has perfect attendance with no tardies!"The female samurai said.**

**"How does that make her a delinquent Dood?"**

**The girl was Raspberyl. She is Mao's rival and best friend. Her parent's and Mao's dad made an organized rivalry between the two.**

**"Shouldn't it be 'organized wedding'?" Adell asked.**

**"Shut up slave!" Mao shouted.**

**"We will happily assist you my lady." The kunoichi said.**

**"No Kyoko. Stand down."**

**"What? But Beryl…" The female samurai named Asuka began to say.**

**"This is a one on one battle. Right Mao?"**

**"Right." He agreed with a grin. "Let's go."**

**"Wait boss!" One of the Vato brothers said. "What about your…"**

**Laharl knocked all 3 of the Mexican demons out cold with the back of his sword. "Go for it!"**

**The two rivals rushed at each other. (Cue Raspberyl's theme 'Love Combination' here) Mao tried to strike her with his sword, but she dodged and knocked him back with her book.**

**"Shine Beam!" Mao yelled. He fired several lightning fast beam from his fingers, but Raspberyl dodged at incredbile speeds. "Rasberyl Chop!" She then hit the book on Mao's head hard, and his head started to bleed.**

**"Wait a minute." Mao recovered from his pain. "You've been reading my manga too!"**

**"Yeah, so?" She asked.**

**"You'll pay. Time for my ultimate move. Vaesa Aergun!" He then transformed into some weird giant creature(I cannot explain what) and fired 4 bolts of electricty, before firing a plasma cannon at Raspberyl.**

**"Sorry Mao, but it's over!" She got her book. "D-Rule 1, morality!" She fired three pink orbs from her book at the creature.**

**"D-Rule 2, volunteer!" An alchemistic like circle appeared below the transformation, and a fiery blast came scorching Mao, and delaying the attack.**

**"You almost had me Beryl. But it's not over yet!" He fired the plasma laser.**

**"You're through! Final delinquent rule! Eco-friend!" A multi headed snake was summoned, and breathed powerful poisonous gas and finished of Mao.**

**"Great job lady Beryl!" Kyoko, the kunoichi commented.**

**"You've finally proven Mao who's superior." Asuka, the female samurai added.**

**"I didn't win." Raspberyl said.**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"So you know huh?" Adell asked.**

**"Yeah, your levels are down."**

**The Vato brothers regained consciousness.**

**"Boss!" They all yelled while running up to Mao. "Speak up."**

**"Adell… Laharl… Prinny… YOU BASTARDS!"**

**"Whatever do you mean?" Laharl said in a fake oblivious voice.**

**"You knew my level was down, and I couldn't win, but you didn't remind me!"**

**"So what Dood?" Epic said. "You've been experimenting on us in our sleep! We had to get even."**

**"Why I ought to kill you guys right now!"**

**Then there was an explosion outside.**

**"What was that?" Beryl said.**

**Epic looked outside. "It's him. He's here." He said in a shaky voice.**

**"You don't mean…" Adell asked.**

**"That's right Dood."**

**"What's going on here?" Raspberyl demanded.**

**"You see girl, we were all sent to this netherworld for banished people, and cursed to bring our levels back to one." Laharl explained.**

**"And Baal was the one to do it." Mao added. "And he's here, right now!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Next episode intro done by Raspberyl:<strong>

**"The badass student outlaw Beryl has once again escaped the law!"**

**Laharl: You're doing this to?**

**"However, her last deed of cleaning up oil from the ocean has gone too far for the law."**

**Adell: This is going to be stupid. I know it.**

**"They send in 'Netherworld school super attendant' Baal to hunt her down!"**

**Adell: I knew it.**

**Laharl: You're just like Etna.**

**"He plans on kidnapping her 2 sidekicks Kyoko and Asuka, to lure her in to his castle."**

**Kyoko: Good job Beryl.**

**Asuka: You're great at script writing.**

**"Badass Outlaw Beryl fight's him, and, even though it's the toughest match of her life, Baal knows he is fighting a losing battle."**

**Baal: Are you kidding! You could never beat me in your life!**

**"So he uses Mao as a hostage, and will kill him if she doesn't surrender."**

**Mao: Hostage my ass! Give me the mic… GAH!**

**"Raspberyl decides to defeat Baal and save her rival at the same time."**

**Kyoko: Such honor my lady.**

**Asuka: Our life is devoted to you.**

**Epic: Then you need to find yourselves a better life Dood.**

**"She knows that she must use the forbidden technique. D-Rule 4 world peace."**

**Churro: This is actually pretty exciting weddo.**

**Cholo: This girl is a prodigy.**

**Chewie: Wonder when this will come out?**

**Mao: Traitors!**

**"Next time on Love Combinaton: Final episode: 'The ultimate technique: Beryl's last stand!' I won't give up hope!"**

**Chewie: Hey bros. How about we write the script for the next chapter?**

**Cholo: Great idea homes!**

**Churro: Let's start, now!**

**Adell: This is so retarded, it's not even funny.**

_**To let everyone know, I will comment at the end of each chapter from now on. By the way, I made a reference to a manga when Raspberyl said 'Beryl Chop!' That Mao noticed. Guess what manga/anime it was from, and I might even get you a cameo appearance in my story. Please review.**_


	10. Chapter 10: Baal's attack

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods: Chapter 10: Baal's attack**

**As we last left our heroes, Mao has pathetically gotten his sorry ass kicked by Raspberyl due to his levels being down. Then Baal attacked the netherworld.**

**"Baal's here? How?" Raspberyl asked.**

**"I have no idea." Mao responded. "But what I do know is that he's the reason our levels are so low."**

**There was fire all around evil academy. A swordsman with a white shirt and a woman with long white hair, who looked like royalty, were fighting Baal and his league of Majins.**

**"Are those your vassals?" Laharl asked Mao.**

**"Yes they are. Those servants of mine were some of my finest. Especially the Hero. He was a great experiment." Mao put up his glasses and started drooling. "First when I switched his title with mine, and calculated the hours until he turned into a demon. Then when…"**

**Adell and Raspberyl punched Mao to get him to remember the situation. "Oh damnit I forgot!"**

**Baal and his unknown vassal with strange knight armor were laughing evilly with the fire behind them. "Nothing can stop us now gee!"**

**"I wouldn't be so sure." The swordsman said.**

**"Oh yes. The fake hero."**

**"I'm a real hero now! And how did you know?"**

**"I played your game Gee. But Majins kill him."**

**Then the girl who was royalty named Sapphire appeared to help. "I'll help Almaz!" She said. "But Sapphire, it's too dangero…"**

**Before Almaz finished talking, the royal girl, princess or queen, got up an axe, and Almaz decided to shut up.**

**They were fighting as well as they could, but the Majins overpowered them.**

**"If only Sir Mao and the others were here." Sapphire said. "We would have easily killed these jerks."**

**Adell looked at Mao. "Aren't you going to go help them?"**

**"I will, but first I need to think up of an amazing entrance. One no person would expect!"**

**"I can help with that." Laharl grinned. "Blazing knuckle!" He punched Mao all the way to where Baal was, and accidentally got Mao to head-butt, and kill, 5 of the Majins.**

**"Mao? Where have you been?" Almaz asked.**

**"Long story, where are the others?"**

**"They're holding of Baal's troops in other areas of evil academy."**

**Then Raspberyl and Laharl flew down. As Adell didn't have wings, and Epic didn't fly for years so he forgot so he they jumped off. With Epic's luck he had to jump right where 100 angry Majins were.**

**"OH SHIT DOOD!"**

**"So you guys challenged Baal?" Raspberyl asked. While they were talking, Epic was currently getting beaten up a lot. As prinnies always get reincarnated after death to prinnies again, he was in a never ending cycle of pain.**

**"We didn't challenge him. We chose to defend this area. But unfortunately, Baal himself came." Sapphire said.**

**"What level is he at?" Adell asked.**

**"9000." Almaz responded.**

**Adell's eyes sparkled. Then he walked to Baal. "Baal, I challenge you to a one on one fight!"**

**Laharl and Mao: Are you fucking crazy!**

**Raspberyl, Kyoko, and Asuka: Are you insane!**

**Sapphire and Almaz: Are you serious!**

**Baal, unknown Vassal, Epic, and Majins: WHAT THE BLODDY HELL!**

**Kirbystarwarior: Adell! What the hell's wrong with you!**

**"I said I challenged you to a one on one battle!" Adell repeated.**

**"I don't think that's a smart choice." Almaz said.**

**"Why not?"**

**"One, your level is barley higher than 50. Two, he's at level 9000!"**

**"And his Majins aren't exactly anything to sneeze at either." Raspberyl added. "I kind of think you three" she pointed at Laharl, Adell, and Mao. "Should stand back and hide."**

**"STAND BACK AND HIDE!" They all screamed.**

**"I guess you won't then."**

**"Let's do a reinactement." The unknown vassal of Baal's said. "Our majins will be a bunch of drunken sailors, while you're students are a bunch of baby seals. And... ACTION!"**

**The majins ripped of students heads, impaled them with their weapons, or ripped out their organs one by one and making the students eat them being in a never ending cycle of pain.**

**"And cut."**

**The majins were all at level 4000, and there had to be at least 400 of them.**

**"Why are you attacking this school?" Almaz asked.**

**"For ultimate power of course gee! A fragment of 'The jewel of the gods' is hidden here somewhere."**

**"You mean the title of this stupid fanfic?" Laharl asked.**

**"That jewel would give me unlimited power, so I can..."**

**"Let me guess." Mao interupted. "Take over the world?"**

**"No way gee. I'm not that unoriginal. I'm going to destroy the human world, netherworld, and Celestia."**

**"Less cliched." Mao agreed**

**"Like I'm going to let that happen." Adell said. "Sitting back and watching people die just isn't my style." Adell charged at Baal, but his minion blocked his punch, with his sword.**

**"Get out of my way! VULCAN BLAZE!" Adell did a barrage of punches and kicks to the man in armor, and finished it with a flaming uppercut making a huge explosion.**

**"Is that all you can do?" The armored man asked.**

**"What?" The screen revealed that he took 0 damage.**

**"It must be because of my level." Adell realized**

**"Not only that. Look at mine." The man was at level 7517, barley lower then Baal's.**

**"Now, get out of my face." The vassal in knight armor swung his sword and sent Adell crashing into a wall.**

**"I'm… not… done yet." Adell said.**

**"Shut up you." Laharl said. "It's my turn."**

**Raspberyl and Mao, nodded, knocked out Adell and Laharl, carried them, and with Almaz and Sapphire, ran like hell.**

**"After them gee! The white haired boy is the only way we can know where the shard is!" Baal commanded. They then chased the heroes.**

**Then a male thief class appeared, apparently looking for a fight. "I'm the master thief, space pirate Ven!" He said. "I'm here to steal all your belongings and your stats!"**

**Mao then kicked Ven to Baal and his minions to die a slow, sorry, painful death.**

**"What about me Dood?" Epic yelled. "Don't forget about me!"**

**"DIE PRINNY!" The majins, Baal, and the armored man continued to beat up Epic and Ven, while the heroes were running for their lives.**

**"Baal said you know where that fragment thing is." Adell said to Mao when he regained consciousness. "Where is it?"**

**"I do believe that there was some jewel I put in me video game box."**  
><strong>"Then open it!" Almaz shouted.<strong>

**"Don't think you can boss me around just because your level's higher hero! I still have Geoffrey X here to punish you if you forget your place."**

**Almaz sighed. "Alright, sorry."**

**"Now let's see." Mao opened his chest of video games, which was big enough to contain 3 trucks. It was filled with games.**

**Everyone but Raspberyl (and Laharl who was still unconscious) were so shocked that their eyes looked like they were going to pop, and their mouths were about to snap.**

**"How many games do you have?" Almaz asked.**

**"374,508,205." Mao answered.**

**"Geek." Laharl subconsciously said.**

**"It'll take hours to find that shard." Sapphire said.**

**"Not necessarily." Adell said. He used Vulcan Blaze to destroy the chest, and the games all scattered the room.**

**"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Mao shouted.**

**Adell ignored Mao. "There's the fragment!" A small shard that looked like it was diamond, and flashed multiple colors.**

**"That was easy." Almaz said. He tried to pick it up but Raspberyl beat him to it.**

**"Sorry Almaz, but I need to see what this fuss is about." For several minutes nothing happened. "Junk." She threw it away right next to Laharl.**

**"So does that mean Baal's search was for nothing then?" Adell asked. "Guess So." Raspberyl replied.**

**"WHAT GI!"**

**Baal came, only had the knight with him. "YOU MEAN THAT I SPENT A WHOLE MONTH OF ZERO SLEEP, EXHAUSTING RESEARCH, AND ANNOYING SEARCHES FOR NOTHING!"**

**He grabbed the knight and started shaking him. "YOU LIED TO ME! YOU SAID THAT THE JEWEL OF THE GODS WOULD GIVE ME UNLIMITED POWER BUT YOU LIED…"**

**"It's because you need to do more than touch it!" The knight said while being shaken.**

**"WELL WHAT IS IT?" Ball threw the knight at a concrete wall. Even though he was powerful, the armored man was repeatedly made a fool out of by Baal.**

**"You have to take it to a certain geo mancer, and he will explain it's origins, secrets, and how to use it to you."**

**"Well then gi, Majins!" hundreds of Majins arrived and threw the near dead Prinny at the heroes feet. "If any of you make a step, I will kill you all!"**

**Then Laharl woke up. He noticed the shard. "What is that, candy?"**

**He picked it up and ate it. He then gagged, and threw up. The Jewelof the gods was inside him thus, it was worthless. "That was disgusting!"**

**He looked at everyone, who either had their jaws dropping, eyes twitching, trying hard not to laugh or shaking in rage. "What is it?"**

**"I WILL F***ING MURDER YOU!" Baal shouted. "MAJINS, KILL THEM GEE!"**

**3 majins charged at the heroes, but suddenly, some man wearing red, with yellow hair broke the ceiling and descended, along with destroying majins.(cue 's theme 'Chinese Sword)**

**"The sweet and sour chicken must be an equal balance of sweet AND sour. Too much of either, and the recipe will far apart Boom!"**

**"What does that mean?" The armored man asked.**

**Adell turned to Mao. "Ally of yours?"**

**"Yes. He's the Home Economics Teacher, and makes so many lines that don't make sense."**

**"What's the name of this guy anyway?" Laharl asked. "He seems like an idiot."**

**"Mr. Champloo. He's a lot smarter then he acts. And he may be hard to understand, but I think of him as my master." Almaz said.**

**"Majins, kill the cook guy also!" Baal commanded.**

**"You think you can defeat me? My soul is one with the food! Unless you can bond your soul with food, you'll never be a good cook!" The hot blooded cook yelled.**

**"This isn't about cooking Gee. Cooking is stupid!"**

**Mr. Champloo was mad. "So you dare underestimate the power of cooking? Let me show you the consequences!"**

**He then jumped in the air and started punching nothing for a while, and then it started to make a big ball of flames. He punched it, and a tiger emerged out from the flames killing, the 3 majins. After seeing that the other Majins were in fear.**

**"This is why," He said "You never underestimate the power of cooking! If a cook gets over confident in the kitchen, he'll be roasted like overdone steak Boom!"**

**Mr. Champloo pointed at Baal. "I challenge you to a cooking battle!"**

**"A what?" Adell, Laharl, Baal, and the armored man asked.**

**"Long story." Mao, Almaz, and Raspberyl said.**

**Next episode intro done by the Vato Brothers:**

**"Oh it's our turn Ese. Okay what do we write about?"**

**Kirbystarwarior: That's for you to decide idiot!**

**"Alright. Um… the Mariachi trio brothers are faithfully serving their boss Mao Holmes.**

**Mao: Don't drag me into this.**

**"And then.. um I know weddo! The evil Canadian demon named… Tim… is trying to destroy the netherworld…"**

**Laharl: (sarcastically) How original**

**"OF MUSIC!"**

**Adell: What?**

**"Music overlord Mao is not letting this come to happening so he challenges Tim to a music battle ese!"**

**Almaz: I thought I would finally get used to the craziness in the netherworld by now. I was wrong.**

**"Tim steals the music talent from all the netherworld, and is using it against Mao Holmes! Yeah, this is good."**

**Mao: You are terrible at this**

**"Mao must find his hidden music talent, and use it to overpower the whole netherworld itself! How's that weddo?"**

**Everyone:…**

**Sapphire: You know, this is pretty lame.**

**"Next time on Music Overlord Mao Final Chapter: The ultimate Mariachi player! Mao's final song!"**

**Mao: What the hell are you talking about!**

**Laharl: It's times like these that I miss Etna's fake intros.**

**Sorry for the wait. Also, my contest's winner (and only contestant) is OverlordMao. He was the thief named Ven. Congratulations, even though that's probably not what you were expecting. Anyway please review if you liked it, and tell me if you think there's stuff I should improve in my fanfic. Also, tell me what you think the cooking battle should be like.**


	11. Chapter 11:The War of Evil Academy Part0

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods: Chapter 11: War of evil Academy part 0**

**As we last left our heroes, Baal revealed his plans, and Laharl was and idiot eating the jewel of the gods, barfed it up making it useless, and Mr. Champloo arrived.**

**"You think you can just destroy my class, and kill all my apprentices?" He asked. "I shall avenge them Boom!"**

**"Alright then Gi!" Baal said. "If you want a fight, then you'll get one!"**

**Mr. Champloo turned to the others. "You 7 must run away!"**

**"What!" Almaz screamed. "We can't leave you alone!"**

**"A true chef must face dishes on his own, and not always be dependent. If he keeps relying on everyone else to peel the potatoes, then who will chop them into fries?"**

**"I… guess that makes sense."**

**"No it doesn't!" Laharl shouted. "AND YOU'RE GIVING THE STRONGGEST OVERLORD ALIVE AN ORDER! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!"**

**Raspberyl was thinking about it. "I'm not sure. We can't leave Mr. Champloo here alone, but we have to go help everyone else in evil academy."**

**"What do you say prinny?" Sapphire asked. "We should run away from this netherworld like cowards and live in shame for the rest of our lives Dood!"**

**"Not from the netherworld." Almaz said. "But we don't stand a chance against Baal. We need to help the others."**

**"Well I'm not running off." Adell said. "Personally, I don't know that much about this crazy chef, but I still respect him. And also running away from a fight just isn't my style!"**

**"Is being killed your style?" Raspberyl asked.**

**"If I go out in a blaze of glory, then that's fine by me. Besides, there's no way I'm going to die. I beat him before, I'll do it again!"**

**"And I'm not backing down either." Laharl said. "Baal and I are longtime enemies, and I won't run off!"**

**Mao played Disgaea 1 and 2, and knew what they were talking about. "Alright, first of all, that Baal was much weaker then now. Second of all, Adell's Baal was a prinny. Third of all, what you have isn't courage, its stupidity!"**

**Adell and Laharl were apparently speechless. Score one for the home team The Vato Brothers thought.**

**"I want to kill Baal as much as you guys do, but we need to get our levels back first."**

**"Plus, we would need to work together on this." Raspberyl added.**

**"Wait what did you say?" Laharl asked. "I decided to tune you guys out."**

**Mao, Raspberyl, and Almaz fell over. Then Mr. Champloo grabbed both Adell and Laharl. "Don't throw your lives away! Not like this. You must learn to listen to the bread's crust before cooking steak Boom!" Before they could question Champloo, he threw Adell, Laharl, and because I want him too, Epic out of the castle.**

**"I'll handle this. GO!" The Disgaea 3 people ran off leaving just Champloo, Baal, and Baal's minions.**

**"So you wish to challenge me gi?" Baal asked.**

**"That's right. It's time to avenge my apprentices for what you did."**

**"Lord Baal did them a favor. They would have died from your training!" The man in armor said.**

**"No they wouldn't." Champloo responded. "I put them through the severe training, because I saw potential in them. Like onions stench. You'll never find the odor unless you'll peel it Boom!"**

**And with that line Mr. Champloo and Baal charged at each other. Mr. Champloo was actually doing a good job and was on par with Baal. He kept dodging Baal's attacks, and countering at double the damage. But Baal often did a hit, and causing pretty good injuries to Champloo. Baal had the power, but Champloo had the technique. This will be an epic fight… that you're not going to see.**

**The heroes were going from building to building only to find that the Majins weren't there. They went to the sophomore building, where a man in yellow and long hair was on the brink of death.**

**"Master Bigster!" Almaz said. "What happened?"**

**"You see, Baal's minions were attacking and…" The man began to say but was stopped by laughter.**

**"Bigster! Hahaha! That is the lamest name I ever heard!"**

**Raspberyl started laughing with Laharl. "Yeah, but that's not his real name."**

**"He changed it to Bigster?" Adell asked in confusion.**

**"No. His original name was Master Big Star. He was a servant of mine. Baal stole his space and letter 'A'." Mao explained in annoyance because this wasn't the right time. "He only had enough money to buy an 'E' changing it to Bigster."**

**"Since when did names work that way?" Adell asked. "That's way too crazy."**

**"I agree, but have you played the games of our series?" Almaz asked.**

**Adell thought for a moment. "Good point."**

**"Alright Master Bigster. Tell us what happened." Mao said.**

**"Alright but can you stop calling me that?"**

**"NEVER." Everyone but Almaz and Adell, said at once.**

**Master Bigster sighed. "Anyway, what happened is that Baal came and killed all of my sophomore comrades. I fought him nobly but…"**

**Almaz interrupted. "Didn't Baal just come a few minutes ago and is fighting Mr. Champloo right now?"**

**"Well…"**

**"You didn't see Baal at all did you?"**

**"Alright it was just his minions that I fought." He admitted. "But even so, I wish to accompany you to fight Baal." He turns to face the screen "I shall complete the quest for my space and letter A!"**

**'Master Bigster has joined Laharl and his slaves' the textbox said. "Wait what did that textbox say?" Almaz asked.**

**"It said what it showed dumbass." Laharl said. "Now let's get going!"**

**Laharl rushed ahead. Almaz, Raspberyl, Sapphire, and Master Bigster looked at Adell, Mao, and Epic with confusion. The three then immediately followed Laharl, with the others following.**

**"By the way kid, you're an overlord right?" Sapphire asked Laharl.**

**"Yeah what about it?"**

**Sapphire had a serious look on her face and kicked Laharl through a wall. "THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Laharl screamed when flying back up.**

**"You're an overlord, therfore you might try to kidnap me. I plan on making sure to kill you before that happens!" "What?"**

**Then Sapphire repeatedly beat the crap out of Laharl before using a finisher with Shunpu Moondance. "Get ready to die." She got her axe ready.**

**"A LITTLE HELP HERE!" Laharl shouted. Adell and Raspberyl couldn't care less, while Mao and Epic were waiting for the moment to happen.**

**"FUCK YOU GUYS!" Then Almaz intervened. "Um... Princess?"**

**"What is it Almaz? Can't you see I'm about to kill this overlord?"**

**"Well yes. But you should have him alive."**

**"Why?" "Because we need all the help we can get. Not to mention this guy isn't really evil."**

**Sapphire decided to reword what Almaz said. "I get it. Good plan."**

**"What plan?" "Of what you said. Team up with him to find out his weaknesses, and stab him in the back."**

**Then Mao snapped his fingers. "Brilliant idea. I'm glad I though of it."**

**"WHAT!" Laharl screamed. "Can we just go?" Adell asked. "We need to..." Then he stopped ,looked at the hole Sapphire caused when beating up Laharl, and smiled.**

**"What is it Dood?" Epic asked. **

**Adell imediatley jumped of. "A whole army of majins here fighting all the students in one area. Huge fight's like these are just my style."**

**"What!" The other's(including the black eyed, and bleeding Laharl) looked outside the building and saw students and teachers, majins, blood, and explosions.**

**Mao got serious. "Alright then." He stepped on Epic and raised his sword in the air. "Time for evil academy's first war!"**

**Meanwhile in the senior area of the school, several Majins were stacking themselves, and mashing themselves very closely.**

**"I still don't see a giant robot!" A woman with long yellow hair said, and black and red clothing said. "Are you trying to disobey a direct order!"**

**The majins shook their heads. "Of course not Salvatore the Magnificent sir!" They all said.**

**"Then hurry up already!"**

**Too be continued…**

**Next episode intro done by Mister Champloo:**

**"Master Champloo's three apprentices have fully managed to master his way's."**

**Laharl: Three! I hope you aren't including me.**

**"Laharl, Adell and Mao graduate from his Home Ec. class, like freshly spiced salmon that just got caught from the waterfall. Boom!**

**Adell: He is.**

**Mao: Not this again!**

**"However, rival apprentice Almaz Almadine von Adament has threatened to ruin their graduation, and upcoming cooking show!**

**Almaz, Adell, Laharl, and Mao: WHAT!**

**"By studying the forbidden dark cooking arts of the bitter taste, he plans to ruin their cooking skill to make him the greatest apprentice!"**

**Epic: This is wrong Dood.**

**Etna: Just then, Etna, the goddess of cooking appears!**

**Mao: The Hell!**

**"She bestows a little of her great cooking skill upon the trio."**

**Mr. Champloo: Will Adell, Laharl, and Mao be able to beat the evil Almaz in the cooking battle of the century!**

**Almaz: I- I'm not evil!**

**Churro: Shut up weddo! This is getting interesting.**

**Etna and Champloo : Next time on Master cooks Etna and Champloo Final Episode!: The infinite noodle!**

**Mao: That has nothing to do with anything!**

**Laharl: I hate these stupid fake next episode intros.**

**Adell: Etna how are you even here?**

**Etna: That's none of your business.**

**Here's the chapter. Sorry it took so long to make it. Several reasons that I don't want to list got in the way. Also, I'm not sure if the Majins can talk, but I just decided to have them talk to fit the series.**


	12. Chapter 12:The War of Evil Academy Part1

**Disgaea Jewel of the Gods Chapter 12: The War of evil academy**

**As we last left our heroes, has decided to take on Baal in a one on one battle, they recruited Master Bigster, and are courageosly ready to fight a whole army of Majins.**

**"AHHHHHH! DOOOOOOOD!" I said, COURAGEOSLY READY TO FIGHT THE MAJINS.**

**"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME DO THIS DOOD! IT'S SUICIDE!"**

**"Suck it up prinny!" Raspberyl yelled. "Do you really want this to happen?"**

**"I don't even know those people Dood!" Master Bigster got his sword ready. "I'm going no matter what. I MUST get my space and Letter A back!"**

**"I don't care what reason you losers have for fighting Baal, I'm going in!" Laharl said.**

**Sapphire was thinking it over. 'Hmmm. Now's the perfect time to kill the other overlord! But wait, is there really any satisfaction in killing an overlord with such a low level. I got it! I'll team up with him now, find out his weaknesses, and when he get's his level back, use them against him to kill him! The same thing for Mao! I never got to find out his weaknesses. He'll never expect it.'**

**"Umm? Princess?" Almaz asked. "What is it Almaz?" "Everyone left about 5 minutes ago." Sapphire looked and found out everyone else left. "Oh." They then jumped off.**

**Meanwhile at the battleground, Adell was fighting 5 majins at once. He is an idiot.**

**"If that cook can kill 3 of them, I'll try and take down 5 of them!" He used Vulcan Blaze, Big Bang, and other moves to try and take out the majins.**

**"That's it!" A majin yelled. He jumped in the air and slashed Adell, similar to blade rush, but then flung him into the air, and sliced an X onto him. Then the majin repeatedly used an uppercut like slash to finish the move, making huge explosion.**

**"What an idiot." Mao said regarding Adell. He then rushed to a majin. "Vaesa Aergun!" The 6 plasma cannons fired at the majin, but barley did anything. "FUCK MY LOW LEVEL!"**

**Master Bigster then came and whirled the majin into an air of roses, before the majin fell and die. "Checkmate." He said. He then rushed off.**

**"Damn Baal. If I was at my original level, I would have easily took care of that Majin." Then Mao got an idea. "Hold on. I can get Baal out of this netherworld, without needing to fight him.**

**He ran to his office. "Mao where are you going?" Raspberyl asked. "I have a plan Beryl!" He adjusted his glasses. "And even if we can't beat Baal, it'll work."**

**Meanwhile, Mr. Champloo and Baal were still having their fight. They were both injured and exhausted.**

**"You're very strong gi. How about you become a vassal of mine?"**

**"Never." Mr. Champloo obviously said. "A true cook must never let himself be tempeted by evil cook's."**

**"I'm not a cook gi."**

**"Even so! A cook's honor is like cooking food from scratch instead of simply reheating it. It's MUCH harder to do, but it's worth more BOOM!"**

**He then rushed to Baal and delivered a combo of hits, before jumping into the air, and coming back down with a powerful kick.**

**"My turn gi." Baal said. "ENIGMA CRISIS!" Then a gigantic demon with horns and claws covered Baal in energy. "NOW DIE!" He then blasted Mr. Champloo with energy, before striking him from above, and out of the castle.**

**"Still alive?" Baal said puzzeled. "You still haven't fully healed from your last fight with Laharl my lord." His vassal said.**

**"Right. I remember now." The monster that gave Baal the enrgy was his true form. He fought Laharl, Etna, and Flonne and lost. He was in the red eringa form to heal. "Well then, let's go Gi." Baal and his vassal walked to the battle field.**

**"OVERLORDS WRATH!" Laharl blasted the spheres at the majins. "DARK X SLASH!" He sent one of the majins into the air, before slashing an X onto it, and slicing him repeatedly, similar to what the Majin did to Adell.**

**"Damn. My SP is almost gone ." He panted. "Are you really just going to let THAT get in your way?" Adell asked.**

**"You're alive?" Laharl asked sounding dissapointed. "Yes I am. Now where's the freak?"**

**"He said he had some kind of plan." Raspberyl said after finishing of 3 majins.**

**Almaz has stabbed a majin with 3 swords, and used multiple other swords to take it out in a spinnig cycle. "Anyone notice how less Majins are attacking us now?" He asked.**

**Meanwhile in the senior area, the same woman with long yellow hair and a black suit walked out. Along with that, more then half of Baal's army of majins forming some kind of robot like structure walked behind her.**

**"Now THAT'S a robot. Now, you 20" She pointed at 10 majins on one side making up the arms and 10 on the otherside. "Jump into the air at 5000 feet upwards, and come crashing down all around evil academy making HUGE explosions! At least 5 of them have to hit me. It will do a total of 20000 damage!"**

**"Yes Salvatore the magnificent!" The majins complied and started destroying evil academy acting like rockets. And that answers Almaz's question.**

**Back with the main characters, a wood golem came crashing down on Epic.**

**"DAMN THAT ERYNGI! He's going to make me TEACH when he takes over evil academy!"**

**"He want's to take it over?" Almaz asked.**

**"Before destroying it." The wood golem explained. "You should be thankful it's just making you teach." Adell said.**

**"ARE YOU KIDDING! Teaching in evil academy is a fate worse then death!" Epic got pissed. "GET OFF ME!" He killed the teacher with Prinny Barrage.**

**"Thank you." The wood golem said before death.**

**Laharl grinned. "Baal's here? Perfect. Finally I can get my revenge for him taking my level, getting me stuck with these idiots, taking my height and screen time, and the thing that I'll NEVER forgive."**

**"You mean him killing your dad Dood?" Epic asked.**

**"Hell no! I hated my old man! It's because of HIM that I'm never a main character anymore."**

**Adell, Almaz, Raspberyl, Sapphire, and Epic stared at Laharl. "I... don't think he's responsible for you not being a main character anymore." Almaz said.**

**"OF COURSE HE'S RESPONSIBLE! HOW ELSE AM I NOT THE MAIN CHARACTER!"**

**"Because nippon ichi decided to make OTHER people the main characters." Raspberyl said. "Ever thougt of that?"**

**"There's no way the company would be dumb enough to decide that. Now stay out of my way!"**

**Laharl ran off. "He's dead." Everyone said.**

**"My lord. He's here." The vassal said to Baal.**

**"So, this is the place you want to pick for your grave Demon Prince."**

**"I'm an overlord. And you'll pay!"**

**"I never knew you cared for your father gi."**

**"Not that! For getting nippon ichi to NEVER make me the main character again!"**

**"What?" Baal said. "THE ORIGINAL" Laharl jumped into the air and wings sprouted on him before rushing to Baal and the vassal with his sword "MAIN CHARACTER!"**

**"So after Baal kills the brat, we fight him all at once right?" Sapphire asked Mao who just came back.**

**"THIS is your plan?" Adell asked. "Of course not! I just want to watch the brat die." Mao answered. Laharl was currently getting smacked around with little effort.**

**"So do I dood!" Epic then went to the school cafeteria and took a bunch of food. He, Mao, and Raspnberyl happily enjoyed eating and watching Laharl being repeatedly knocked around.**

**"Well it's not my style but I guess I'll watch." Adell, Sapphire, and Almaz joined in watching along with the Vato Brothers, and Raspberyl's followers.**

**To be continued.**

**Next episode intro done by: Master Bigster**

**"The fierce moon sheds it's light on the ultimate fight!"**

**Laharl: That's right. The one on one fight between me and Baal!**

**"The multi talented zombie maiden Rosinante vs Beauty Queen Etna!"**

**Adell: Wait what?**

**Mao: Since when did Etna get involved in this?**

**"The fight to see who is the most beautiful actress comes when Etna interferes with Rosinante's big play 'Darkness of the maiden'!"**

**Laharl: What about my fight with Baal!**

**Sapphire: Nobody cares.**

**Raspberyl: Agreed.**

**"Etna must proove she has what it takes to defeat the ultimate Rosinante in this dramatic battle!"**

**Almaz: You're being bribed to do this aren't you Master Bigster?**

**Etna: More like threatened.**

**"But during the fight, the netherworld play director Mao comes in, and gives them both the ultimate challenge!"**

**Mao: I'm NOT interested.**

**"Next time on Beauty Queen Actress Etna Final Episode: 'The seven stages of sins!' What will Mao do?"**

**Mao: I said I'm not doing this!**

**Laharl: No one pay's attention to the tension in my fight!**

**And this is the chapter. I'm REALLY sorry for the wait. I had a hard time getting motivated, and with school time, it's hard to get to work on the fanfic. But here it is. Also, don't get your hopes up on the next chapter. It might be a month before I work on it. Anyway, later!**


	13. Chapter 13:The War of Evil Academy Part2

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods Chapter 13: The war of evil academy part 2**

**Laharl rushed towards Baal only to get knocked back with ease. He then tried using blazing knuckle, only for Baal to grab his hand and break it, using Slayers Descent, only to get knocked back with ease, and is now slashing at Baal repeatedly and failing.**

**"DIE ALREADY DAMNIT!" He shouted. It was doing nothing to Baal.**

**"This is pathetic Gi." Baal did a fury of attacks on Laharl. Starting with him breaking Laharl's arm and him dropping his sword.**

**"Won't be long now." Mao said while watching. "He'll die in a few minutes."**

**"How about this!" He summoned a meteor and rode it towards Baal. "HAHahahahaha!"**

**The mushroom monster jumped up and punched the meteor shattering it. Laharl was speechless.**

**"How!" "You're not good at math are you kid?"Baal's vassal said. "Remember your level problem?"**

**"What are you talking about?" Laharl demanded. Then it showed the menu. Laharl was at level 54, and Baal was at level 8000.**

**"DAMN YOU PLOT DEVICE!" He was then hammered to the ground. "Now then gi, get ready to!..."**

**Then a swarm of petals swirled around Baal, before launching him into the air. "Baal. I've waited for this moment for a long time. Give me back my space and letter 'A'!" Master Bigster screamed.**

**"The brat should die soon. We can go fight now." Mao said. He, Adell, Epic, Raspberyl, Almaz, Sapphire, the Vato Brothers, and those two unimportant followers of Raspberyl went up to Baal.**

**"Alright Baal. There's no where to run. Give back 'that'!" Mao screamed.**

**Baal started laughing. "Are you serious Gi! First of all you barley beat me when you had more then double your numbers, and we're at the thousands! Secondly, I have an army of my own, and finally" Majins automatically started slaughtering evil academy students. "I hardly have to do anything to take you're lame students out. I'm going to rule this place, then destroy it."**

**"Shut up!" Mao demanded. "Evil academy is for ME to rule over, and don't you DARE underestimate us!"**

**Raspberyl got her book ready. "Us badasses NEVER give up. We keep fighting even if our arms and legs are torn off!"**

**Sapphire got her axe. "And I'll make sure that every single overlord is killed before even one tries to kidnapp me."**

**Adell got in his usual pose when he was about to fight. "This fight will determine the fate of this netherworld. I promise that I WILL save it."**

**"Get ready for the wrath of evil academy Baal." Mao said. With those words several thousand students and teachers came walk right behind Mao, Adell, Epic, and the other disgaea 3 main cast. And the finale of this war began.**

**"D-Rule 3 Eco friend!" Raspberyl's five headed posion snakes stuck a group of majins.**

**"Help me goddess!" Almaz screamed. A image of a female warrior appeared, and struck majins with 5 lances.**

**Sapphire glared at 5 majins. "I've got this guys!" She knocked the majins in the air and rushed at them at super high speeds. Finally she unleashed countless blue orbs at them.**

**"Majins! Line up in a single file for my special move 'The Great Gun King' can kill you!" A woman yelled.**

**"That fearless tone of forcing enemies to do impossible things." Raspberyl noticed.**

**"Salvatore's here." Almaz said.**

**"Yes Salvatore the magnificent!" Over 50 majins LITERALLY let Salvatore kill them by her riding a giant bullet from a giant gun she made.**

**Master Bigster was determined for his space and letter 'A'. He managed to mak multiple tornado's out of roses and sent thousands of Majins into the air for them to die a painful coliision.**

**Adell was fighting of a horde of Majins on his own. He was so determined he was on fire through his hot blodded nature, and was taking them out quickly and epicly.**

**Mao commanded a green skull to set his sword on fire. He then rushed to 2 majins and jumped in the air, moving in a cyclone like movement burning them out. "This will finish it!" He implanted both of his hands in to both majins before making a blast blowing them up from the inside.**

**And in that epicness, Laharl fell asleep after his defeat from Baal.**

**Mao wiped blood from his face. "Alright Baal. Fight us already!"**

**Almaz got his swords ready. "We won't let you destroy evil academy."**

**Baal and his vassal walked past the carcasses of the majins and students.**

**"Not bad gi. But still, if you want your stuff back you'll have to take it by force!" Baal said**

**"Exactly what I planned to do as a demon." Mao answered. "I'll take 'that' back if I have to rip of your stupid mushroom head to get it!"**

**"Along with my womanlieness!" Salvatore said.**

**"And my space and letter 'A'!" Master Bigster added.**

**Almaz stared at them. "Aren't you guys missing the point of him trying to destroy the universe part?"**

**"Oh right. You can destroy anything that isn't evil academy though. Human world too. They provide great games."**

**Adell sighed. "Unlike those guys, I'm fighting for the right reason. You aren't laying one foot into any other world!"**

**Epic was hiding behind a building. "Just to let you know I claim to have nothing to do with them and I totally respect you guys Dood."**

**"Ok gi. This is where you're death will be. Fried, you're fighting with me!" Baal commanded.**

**Baal's vassal whose name is currently Fried bowed. "Yes my lord." Fried then slashed the ground for show. It created a slash mark through the whole netherworld.**

**"That's amazing power that guy has." Almaz said.**

**"That's perfect." Adell said. "If he wasn't as strong as I hoped I wouldn't even consider that guy a threat. Fighting strong opponents is just my style!"**

**3600 seconds untill my plan is put into action. We should be able to last that long.**

**"Alright then." Fried said. "Shall we begin practice?" He slashed Adell in the chest, causing a wound that, if he was a normal demon, killed him.**

**"One down. Who else would like to die?"**

**"Don't worry boss! We have your back weddo!" Churro said.**

**"Yeah ese! We won't let you do ANYTHING to evil academy." Chewie added.**

**"This should be a mediorcre workout." Fried said.**

**"Oh yeah holmes!" Churro responded. "How would you like to be a pancake? ORC GOD!" A giant statue of a orc ripping of some religious beliefs came from the sky and tried to flatten Fried. But he just destroyed it.**

**"Guess I was wrong. I won't even have to stretch." He slashed the ground making an explosion blowing up the Vato Bros, and practically every non important student in evil academy.**

**Mao stared in shock. 'NO! I HAVE to keep count. 3480 more seconds.'**

**Fried licked the blood that splattered on his face. "Now, would any of you happen to be good enough that I'll need to wipe off after?"**

**Mao started laughing. "MUHAHAHA! This is PERFECT!"**

**Fried smiled at that. "Is the fear getting to your brain, little demon?"**

**"Of course not! You walked right into my trap! I have a plan that you'll NEVER escape out of at this rate!"**

**Almaz leaned close to Mao. "Do you really have a plan, or are you just bluffing?" He whispered.**

**"Both!" he responded.**

**"A plan gi? Where it won't matter then. We'll ust have to kill you before you can use it." Baal said. "Fried, kill them."**

**"Of course my lord." Fried rushed straight at Almaz, striking with his sword so quickly, the air slashed Almaz.**

**"WHOAH! How powerful is that guy!"**

**"Powerful enough to kill every single one of you." Fried answered. He striked again. This time Almaz was ready. He kept blocking with his own sword, untill Raspberyl struck Fried with 3 orbs.**

**"How about I show you the power of delinquents?" Kyoko struck Fried repatedly with a long rope with a claw at the end, while Asuka used a barrage of punches and kicks ending with a picture of sveral cranes.**

**"Pitiful." Fried said. He then sliced the air. The wind was so sharp it wounded, and apparently killed Kyoko and Asuka. "Such a pathetic effort. And of course it never works!"**

**Raspberyl was frozen in shock. It then turned into anger. "YOU BASTARD! You'll pay for killing my fellow, badass friends!"**

**"Well what do you know? A possible threat." He then pointed at Almaz, Sapphire, Master Bigster, and Salvatore. "I DEMAND you 4 fight with her at the same time! It will give me much more entertainment."**

**Salvatore was outraged. "How DARE you give me, Salvatore the Magnificent, an order! As punishment, grow 1000 arms and hit me at rapid speeds. You will yell 'Rocket Punch!'"**

**"What the hell! You aren't telling ME to fight!" Mao demanded.**

**Fried waved his finger in a cocky attitude. "You three won't even but a single scratch onto me. Just hide like the smart coward there is doing." He pointed to epic who was waving a flag that said 'Go Baal!'**

**Adell stood up, but blood came from his chest forcing him to go back down. "D-Don't underestimate your opponents. That would be a mistake that would kill you!"**

**"I already did." He then started fighting with the others. Mostly his startegy was to counter attacks. He did things like slashed and reflected all of Sapphire's bubbles from her 'Splash' attack, reflected Master Bigster's rose hurricane back at him, or cut Salvatore's giant bullet that she was riding for 'Great Gun King' in half getting her caught in an explosion.**

**"Damn it. They're fighting one of the most powerful people in the netherworlds, and we're watching like cowards." Adell said. He had a large cut mark over his chest. He was currently to wounded to move.**

**"Don't worry battle freak." Mao assured. "If they live long enough, this will all be over in 2980 seconds."**

**Raspberyl was kneed in the stomach, to a building. Almaz was strangled, and then thrown to the ground. Sapphire was wounded due to a powerful sword slash, and Master Bigster, along with Salvatore, were caught in Fried's 'Slayers Descent' move.**

**"I hoped you enjoyed your resistance my brave little warriors." Fried said to them. "Because now you're lifes are forfeit!"**

**Fried jumped into the air and slashed at it with a huge amount of SP in a flaming slash. He then manipulated it to form a dragon-like cluster of flames. "Get ready to die!" Fried then directed the dragon at them.**

**"No way!" Raspberyl said. She, Sapphire, Almaz, Salvatore, and Master Big Ster countered with their most powerful signature moves destroying the dragon like flames.**

**"How do you think of THAT?" Sapphire asked.**

**Salvatore got her gun. "That is part of your punishment for giving Salvatore the magnificent an order!"**

**Fried started chuckling. "You're not bad. However there's a rule that ALL videogames must follow!"**

**Almaz was confused. "What are you talking about?"**

**Baal came next to Fried. "The main villains of ANY game, or lame fanfic can only be defeated by the main characters!"**

**The Disgaea 3 people had that expression that tells the audience they know they're in trouble. "He's right." Almaz said. "That means..."**

**Baal wiggled his finger. "That's right! Only THEY can defeat us!" He pointed to the Sleeping Laharl, the wounded Adell, calculating Mao, and the cowering Epic.**

**"This is impossible!" Raspberyl said. "How could such a overused cliche be this huge an obstacle?"**

**Sapphire broke her fighting stance. "Well... we could still WEAKEN them."**

**"It would still be pointless." Master BigSter responded. "They would have to finish them off. And they would probably still take them out with little problem."**

**"HEY!" Adell and Mao shouted.**

**"So you're doomed either way Gi! And that officially makes this boss battle impossible to win!" Baal said. "Now Fried, take them out!"**

**"Of course my lord." He replied. He then proceeded to beat the crap out of the Disgaea 3 cast(Besides Mao, and Champloo)**

**Almaz panted. "Even without that cheap handicap, that guys really tough."**

**"And Baal's even stronger then that guy." Sapphire added.**

**Salvatore was mad. "This is impossible! How could I, Salvatore the Magnificent, simply be here to be knocked around!"**

**'No!' Mao was thinking. 'There has to be a way to stall them for 2500 seconds! Otherwise my plan won't work.'**

**"Good job Fried. Now, go kill the main characters Gi! Starting with Laharl!" Baal commanded"**

**"With pleasure." Fried then jumped in the air. "Get ready!" He did the same move he used on the Disgaea 3 cast. The fire dragon erupted. "KILL OVERLORD LAHARL!" Fried commanded to the dragon.**

**The dragon obeyed and rushed to Laharl. Eventually, Adell overcame his wounds and got in the way of the dragon.**

**"What the hell!" Fried and Mao both yelled in confusion.**

**Laharl woke up. He had a feeling something was going on that he didn't approve of. "What are you doing!" He shouted.**

**Adell was blocking the dragon, and was even pushing it back.**

**(Cue sinful rose)"Protecting YOU that's what! Don't get me wrong, I still think you're a huge brat. But leaving people unprotected to die just isn't my style!" Adell then kicked the flame dragon back at Fried, which he slashed into pieces.**

**"I never asked for your help idiot. You're going to die!" Laharl yelled.**

**"And since when did you care?" Adell asked.**

**"SHUT UP!"**

**Fried landed to the ground. "Look's like you want to die earlier then you need to Ex-Demon Hunter." Fried said. "Fine! I'll kill you both at the same time!"**

**Mao fired 4 plasma cannons at Fried with his Vaesa Aergun. "That's right! Evil academy still has 3 fighters!"**

**"4 fighters Dood!" Epic yelled. He then covered his mouth.**

**"The prinny wants to fight." Laharl said. "No backsies."**

**"Shit Dood."**

**"Get ready to find out your mistake of understimating your opponents!" Adell said. "Big Bang!"**

**Adell rushed to Fried and sucked him into something similar to a black hole. It then exploded.**

**"Overlord's wrath!" Laharl fired the spheres at Fried, who dodged them with ease.**

**"Shine Beam!" Mao fired several lasers at the speed of light at Fried. He blocked several of them, but he wasn't fast enough to stop about 7 from hitting him in the back.**

**"Prinny Barrage!" Epic fired the waves at Fried. He jumped into the air, grabbed Epic, and threw him "FUUUUUC...!" Epic blew up.**

**Laharl and Adell nodded at an idea that was expressed by looks. "Meteor Impact!" Laharl screamed. He rode the meteor. "Vulcan Blaze!" Adell did the combo on the meteor setting an even greater fire powering it up. Laharl then rammed the meteor into Fried, injuring him greatly.(End sinful rose)**

**"That's it! You're dead! I'll show you just what you're facing." Fried started to take off his armor, and for every part he took off, his mana power grew even greater. "Prepare to die."**

**Fried jumped in the air, and with his finger made a huge ball of energy. He fired it at the main characters. "THIS IS MY TRUE POWER!" He yelled. "DEATH SPHERE!" Baal smiled, while the main characters were watching it fall.**

**"We'll have to reflect it." Adell said.**

**"How can we!" Mao shouted.**

**"With all of our power." Adell started to repeatedly Vulcan Blaze the huge Ball. Laharl fired his 'Overlords wrath' with Mao using Vaesa Aergun.**

**"We'll help out." Raspberyl said. "D-Rule 3 Eco Friend!" The multi headed snake breathed poison gas at the ball.**

**"Help me goddess!" Almaz shouted. The female warrior fired the lances.**

**"Splash!" Sapphire summoned multiple bubbles and fired them at Fried's attack.**

**"Rosen stars!" Master Bigster's hurricane of roses were helping to reflect the parody of an anime's villain's attack.**

**"Great Gun King!" Salvatore's giant bullet rode to the attack.**

**Will all of the moves stop the attack? And even if it does, what about Baal? And what exactly IS Mao's plan. Only the next chapter will tell.**

**To be continued**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next episode intro done by Sapphire:<strong>_

_**"Laharl, the loud mouthed bratty overlord, and Sapphire, a pretty and simple high school girl have had their destinies tied."**_

_**Laharl: The hell are you talking about?**_

_**"During Sapphire's self organized mission, to kill the overlord, she ends up having her soul fused with his!"**_

_**Adell: Can't anyone actually be serious for the next episode intro?**_

_**Epic: At least Etna isn't here trying to make herself the main character Dood.**_

_**"They are forced to live in the same body for apparently all eternity!"**_

_**Laharl: You're delusional, you know that?**_

_**"However, Sapphire manages to make contact with the being who binded their souls together, and will seperate them if Laharl survives 1 week at Sapphire's all girl high school, in her body."**_

_**Laharl: Don't even THINK about that!**_

_**Mao: She's recycling ideas from her last story.**_

_**"Laharl's ultimate challenge awaits through all pain and suffering. However he must pull through or Sapphire's soul will be destroyed and he will be stuck as a high school girl forever!"**_

_**Laharl: What the hell?**_

_**"Next time on 'Souls of destiny' Last episode: The Ultimate risk, Laharl's sacrifice!"**_

_**Laharl: That will NEVER happen.**_

_**Almaz: Wait, who's going to do the next fake intro?**_

_**Mao: Hopefully, nobody.**_

Sorry for the wait. Got some writers block mixed with laziness. A DANGEROUS combination. Also, starting from now I will put in refrences of video games, Anime, or other media. Two of Fried's attack, his dragon like flames, and Death Sphere attack, were a refrence from two seperate anime. Epic claiming to have nothing to do with the main characters and 'totally respecting' Fried and Baal, was also a reference to an anime. And Mao's sword being set on fire and him spinning in a cyclone like movement was a reference to a video game. Get at least two of them right and I'll give you a cameo if you want one.


	14. Chapter 14:The War of Evil Academy Part3

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods: Chapter 14: The war of evil academy part 3**

**It was taking everyone's combined strength to hold off the Death Sphere. They were straining from it. Mao's plan would take place in 2240 seconds.**

**"You IDIOTS! It's OVER!" Fried yelled. His death sphere was over powering the heroes attacks. "I put all of my power into this attack! NOW PERISH WITH THE REST OF YOUR PATHETIC WORLD!"**

**"This power... It's TO MUCH!" Mao screamed. His bones were burning from the strain being put into the attack. In fact, EVERYONE had that feeling.**

**"This is bullshit! How could this guy be so powerful?" Laharl asked. But nobody answered due to the current situation.**

**Baal was looking at the struggel between his vassal and the heroes. He wasn't without a plan of his own. However, an explosion came from Mao's castle.**

**"What the hell gi?" Baal said. From the castle a figure jumped into the air.**

**"Flaming Stir Fry!" Mr. Champloo yelled. He started punching the air in a furious frenzy, until it started to make a ball of flames. He then punched it at Fried from behind, which formed into some tiger like attack.**

**"NOW!" Mao shouted. With Fried distracted from the behind attack, Mao, Adell, Laharl, and the Disgaea 3 cast fired the death sphere back at him.**

**"AHHHHHHH!" Fried was obliberated.**

**"HAhahahaha!" Laharl laughed. "How do you like THAT Baal? We killed ALL of your little mooks along with your right hand man! No what are you going to do?"**

**Baal just smiled. "I'm not done with you people gi! I can just revive these guys! All I have to do is to get to the hospital." Baal pointed to the hospital, which for some reason, wasn't destroyed in the battle. "Besides, I'm still able to fight gi!"**

**"HA! It dosen't matter HOW powerful you are! You can't take out all of us!" Mao shouted.**

**"We practically already won!" Raspberyl said.**

**Mr. Champloo jumped in front of them. "Don't let your guard down! Those who underestimate the art of cooking mushroom's will DIE by them. Many idiots have met their end by mistaking a poisonous mushroom for a regular one! You must be careful knowing which one is which Boom!"**

**"That's right." Almaz responded. "Baal alone could make up a one demon army. We'll have to give it our all!"**

**"Get ready to die Baal!" Mao yelled. They rushed to Baal. Mao used vaesa aergun to shoot the plasma cannons at Baal, but Baal blocked it with his hand.**

**"Don't waste your attacks gi. You're too weak to harm me." Baal said.**

**"Damnit! Stupid level problem."**

**"Spinning Sword dance!" Almaz shouted. He put some swords in Baal's head. But before he could use the actualy cycle, Baal broke all of Almaz's swords with his mushroom head.**

**"No way." Almaz said in disbelief. "Now how can I fight?"**

**"Before you keep using more attacks that I'll stop in a flash," Baal taunted "Allow me to use my signature move gi!"**

**Baal jumped in the air and a figure similar to his true form filled him with glowing energy. "GET READY!" He started falling towards them.**

**While Baal was falling, 4 mushrooms shot lightning, and zapped Almaz, Raspberyl, Sapphire, Mao, Mr. Champloo, Salvatore, and Master Big Ster. Baal then came down in a spinning movement, striking them from above. "ENIGMA CRISIS!"**

**They were all wounded greatly. Mr. Chamloo, and Mao were injured worst of all due to his previous fight with Baal, and low level problem respectivley. The blood gushed out of their bodies, and started spurting like a water horse.**

**"He just ignored us!" Laharl shouted.**

**Adell was angry also. "He's going to be in a lot of trouble if he keeps underestimating us like this!"**

**Epic was behind a building, but was close enough to talk to Adell and Laharl.**

**"It's because you're so weak he dosen't think you're worth it Dood." He whispered. "And since Mao's the overlord of this netherworld, if Baal kill's Mao he'll be!"**

**Laharl replied by squashing Epic with a meteor. Then Laharl, and Adell, being the idiots they are, rushed straight to Baal and started attacking him with no plan what so ever.**

**"Soaring Fire!" Adell struck Baal repatedly, before jumping in the air, and kicking him from above.**

**"Overlords Wrath!" Laharl generated several spheres, and fired them at Baal. Needless to say, their attacks did nothing on Baal.**

**"What are those idiots thinking?" Raspberyl asked. Due to their injuries from Fried, and Baal's enigma crisis attack, it's no wonder that they were to injured to move.**

**"They must be really confident." Almaz said. "Maybe they have a plan."**

**Mao stared at Almaz. "Clearly, you haven't been with those two long enough."**

**Baal blocked Adell's punces, and swiftly dodged Laharl's slashed. "To bad gi! You're to weak for your attacks to hurt me!" Baal mocked.**

**"Shut up!" Laharl yelled. "Meteor Impact!"**

**Laharl jumped into the air, and rode the meteor towards Baal. "Remember the last time you did that gi?" Baal destroyed the meteor, and hammered Laharl to the ground.**

**Adell ran to Baal. "Vulcan Blaze!" He tried to execute the attack, but Baal blocked each strike, and used his mushroom cap to knock back Adell.**

**"HAHAHA! MY PLAN WORKED PERFECTLY GI! Three of the ONLY people who could defeat me I crushed like a grape!" Baal walked to Laharl.**

**"I WOULD kill you now gi, but you ate that fragment of the jewel of the gods. So I'll just rip it out from you."**

**Baal grabbed the dying Laharl by the hair and pulled him up. "Get ready to die gi." Baal was about to impale Laharl.**

**"Ghh. Blazing knuckle!" Laharl's flaming fist obviously didn't do harm. But it surprised Baal enough to make him drop Laharl.**

**"Well... that was absolutley pointless. I mean all of you, except the prinny who dosen't want to fight, are all to wounded to move, and all you did is make me drop you." Baal just realized he started one of the most known cliche's, the villain gloating and heroes getting the strength to fight, and regretted it. "Fuck."**

**(Out of story: I REALLY didn't want to use this cliche, and I tried my best not to use it in my whole fan fiction, but there was no way I could sucessfully avoid it in this chapter)**

**Obviously, they got up. (No I won't put in dialogue of what they say after it. I don't know what I can put that'll not sound repetitive) '1850 more seconds.' Mao thought. 'Come on afro prinny. Appear already!'**

**"LEGEND WHITE!" Sapphire yelled. An image of a unicorn appeared, and healed the Disgaea 3 cast.**

**"HWAH!" Mr. Champloo roared. He ran to Baal doing a barrage of hit's to him, before jumping in the air.**

**Adell was amazed by this, and did the same thing.**

**"CHEF'S SPECIAL!" Mr. Champloo roared. "SOARING FIRE!" Adell yelled. They both did a powerful kick from above that struck Baal from both the front, and back.**

**Baal countered by striking Adell with his mushroom cap, that sent him flying backwards. He and Mr. Champloo then ran to each other, punching, kicking, and dodging the other at fast paced movement. Eventually though, one of Champloo's wounds got him to pause due to the pain, and allow Baal to send him flying as well.**

**Almaz ran to Baal and slashed with his swords with all of his strength. Baal blocked all of them with one hand, and knocked out Almaz with the other one.**

**Sapphire rushed at Baal at light speed, raming into him repeatedly, then sending countless bubbles at him. Baal took damage, but not much. He then struck Sapphire with his mushroom cap, breaking some of her bones, then kicking her to one of the many flaming buildings.**

**Salvatore jumped in the air, and had her gun charge up. She then fired a tiny, bright red bullet at Baal. Baal then knocked it back at Salvatore, and she got caught in a huge explosion.**

**Master Bigster, determined for his space and letter 'A', used his 'Rosen stars' move, at full power making 6, huge, tornadoes out of petals. He got them all to launch Baal at extreme heights. But Baal used this to his advantage, striking from above, similar to his 'Enigma Crisis' move, which gained power from the height. All of Master Bigster's bones were completley shattered, and no longer could aid in the war.**

**"YOU'RE DEAD BAAL!" Mao yelled. "Here's a move I made up just now. SHINING AERGUN!" Like Vaesa Aergun, Mao fired 4 plasma blasts at Baal. However, after the 4, he kept shooting more, constantly using up SP. But the plasma blast's moved at super high speed, like shine beam does, and all of them hit Baal.**

**"MUHAHAHA! I DID IT! I'M THE MIGHTY OVERLORD MAO!" Mao gloated. It was one of those times Baal's curse didn't work well, since he wasn't good at this. And Mao's strength was back to normal for a very breif moment.**

**"That was really good gi." Baal said from the smoke.**

**Mao was stunned. "You're alive? How! I put all of my energy into that attack!"**

**Baal was smiling on the outside. The inside was another story. "It's been much to long since I EVER felt this angry gi." He started increasing his mana power, kind of like DBZ power charge their ki energy. "YOU'RE DEAD! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU GI! I'LL BURN THIS, AND ALL OTHER NETHERWORLDS TO THE GROUND GI!**

**Epic then hit Baal with the Pringer Beam. "I have you know Dood, that you are a FOOL if you ignore, the epic, the awesome, and the badass prinny, EPIC AWESOME BADASS PRINNY DOOD!"**

**"I am REALLY going to enjoy watching you die." Laharl said from far. Raspberyl got an idea and flew to Laharl.**

**"Hey kid! Catch!" She tossed an elixer, at Laharl, which he ate, container and all, in one bite, restoring his HP and SP fully.**

**"I guess... you're a pretty useful living stuffed animal." Laharl said, hiding his gratitude.**

**"Yeah. THAT'S a way to thank someone for saving your life." Raspberyl responded.**

**"SHUT UP!" Laharl yelled. "Anyway, I'm going to face Baal."**

**Raspberyl then grabbed Laharl, and held him to the ground, stopping him from moving. "Did you not see what happened to the others?" Raspberyl asked. Almaz, and Master Bigster were unconscious, Mr. Champloo was barley moving due to his wounds, and Adell, Mao, Sapphire, Epic, and Salvatore were losing very easily to Baal.**

**"Those guy's are just to weak!" Laharl countered. "I can take Baal out on my own."**

**"Like how you took him out last time you decided to fight him on your own?" Raspberyl reminded. Laharl said nothing. She nailed him on that one. "But I have an idea. I'll magichange, you wield me, and we hold off Baal for"**

**"1690 more seconds!" Mao yelled from far.**

**"That amount untill Mao's plan can come in action."**

**"We're JUST holding him off? Not killing him!" Laharl yelled. "That's STUPID!"**

**"SHUT UP!" Mao yelled from afar. "My plan is AMAZING!"**

**"GORDON could come up with a better plan!" Laharl countered.**

**Mao was deeply insulted by this, as he knows who Gordon is. "DON'T...YOU...DARE COMAPRE ME TO THAT IDIOT!"**

**Raspberyl beat them both with her book. "Shut up you guys. Now let's do it."**

**Laharl and Raspberyl jumped in the air. Raspberyl then started spinning around, and turned into a sword which Laharl grabbed.**

**"What the hell is this!" Laharl demanded.**

**"Don't you know of magichange's?" Raspberyl asked while she was in sword form.**

**"I NEVER pay attention to ANY nippon ichi game that dosen't star me."**

**Raspberyl sighed. "Basically, monster class demons can turn into weapons. Anyway, you do the fighting, while I use the attacks."**

**"Alright." Laharl ran to Baal and fought with Sapphire, Mao, Adell, Mr. Champloo, Salvatore, and Almaz who recently gained consiousness.**

**Laharl jumped above his allies, and, once again, attempted to steal the spotlight by trying to take out Baal on his own. He slashed at Baal, but Baal knocked him back with a regular attack.**

**"Shit." Laharl said. "He's to tough."**

**"Use one of my moves." Raspberyl said in sword form. "You can do that you know."**

**"How do I do that?"**

**"I REALLY shouldn't have chose you to magichange with." Then Raspberyl got happy. "This will be perfect volunteer work by teaching you how to use magichange attacks!"**

**While Raspberyl explained, the others were holding of Baal. "Big Bang!" Adell shouted. "Not this time gi!" Baal roared. When Adell made the black hole, Baal destroyed it with one attack.**

**Adell did nothing but smirk. "NOW!" Mr. Champloo, and Sapphire both rushed at Baal sending him upwards, before sending him down in an electrical crash.**

**Before Baal had time to react, Salvatore used her 'Inferno' move which she previously used on Baal, and got him caught in an explosion, with help from a Pringer Beam.**

**Mao, and Almaz slashed a huge 'X' on Baal, and repeatedly sliced him upwards with the 'Dark X Slash' move.**

**Laharl then used Raspbery's 'Imperial Cross' magichange attack, striking Baal from above 4 times at speed like lightning, before stabbing him one last time.**

**"ARGHH! ENIGMA CRISIS!" Baal roared.**

**"TERRA ICE!" Mao shouted with all his might he used a devastating ice spell on Baal, that stopped his attack. Evil Academy was completley covered in ice.**

**Baal got back to the ground. Both sides were exhausted, and injured. 'I'm being humiliated by two regular human's, a prinny, a woman who dosen't know who to command, a dwarf, and three underleveled main characters.' He was thinking. "THAT'S IT!"**

**For a very brief moment, Baal changed his form. He was now a giant, and heavily armed ogre like monster with two horns, and a cape. He then summoned 4 swords that surronded the heroes, that zapped the heroes, then exploding. Baal then imediatley changed back to his eryngi form**

**"Damnit. I STILL haven't healed fully yet gi." Baal said. 'And now that they know how to counter my enigma crisis, which is my only move, I'm out of luck.'**

**Mao drew his sword. "You ready to give up Baal?" He asked. Baal smirked. "Not quite. I still have a trick up my sleeve gi." He pointed at a portal similar to the ones to send in fighters in the gameplay.**

**"That's an enemy base panel gi. That means" From the enemy base panel, four creatures similar to Baal's true form appeared.**

**The main cast were not shocked because the fought Baal before, and he pulled that same trick. That just was a sign to them that they weren't done yet. **

**"BIG BANG!" Adell rushed to the Baal clones, and got them sucked into a black hole. It then exploded, yet barley doing any damage.**

**"I'm going in." Adell jumped into the enemy base panel hoping he could destroy it.**

**Laharl gripped his sword(which was Raspberyl) tight. "That idiot. I'm going in!"**

**"So you care about him Dood?" Epic asked. Laharl slashed Epic. "Of course not! I just don't want to owe him a favor!" Laharl then grabbed Epic and jumped in the enemy base as well.**

**Mao was really confused. 'They're helping me? After when I experimented them, and tried to betray them, they're risking their lives for my netherworld?'**

**"Alright Baal. Just to let you know, this war is coming to an end. Get ready to die!" Mao, Almaz, Sapphire, Champloo, and Salvatore rushed to Baal and his 4 clones. The war of evil academy has reached it's peak, and was about to end.**

**And this is the semi final chapter of the evil academy arc. This story arc is long isn't it? Anyway, sorry for the wait. Due to school, I haven't had that much time to update. Also I don't know who I can make the next episode intro, so I won't put it in this chapter. If you can review to tell me someone who hasn't done it, or tell me what you think about my fanfiction and how I could improve it, that would be great.**


	15. The Finale of Evil Academy's war

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods: Chapter 15 The finale of Evil academy's war**

**"SHINING AERGUN!" Mao yelled.**

**"FLAMING STIR FRY!" Champloo roared.**

**"GREAT GUN KING!" Salvatore screeched.**

**"SPLASH!" Sapphire screamed.**

**"HELP ME GODDESS!" Almaz shouted.**

**All of the attacks were fired at Baal and his clones. Explosions and blood were everywhere.**

**"Spinning sword dance!" Almaz screamed. His swords were shattered when he tried to fight Baal last time, so he had to use the very tip of his blades. It obviously wasn't as cool as the whole thing when he used it on one of the Baal clones.**

**"Shunpu moondance!" Sapphire somwhow generated a wolf out of water, which repeadtedly ramed into the Baal clone that Almaz targeted.**

**"Great gun king!" Salvatore the magnificent rode on a giant bullet, fired by a giant gun, and rode it to one of Baal's clones destroying it.**

**"That clone wasn't to strong." Almaz said.**

**"That's because all of the clones are only half as strong as I am gi. But still, you'll get tired eventually." Baal responded.**

**The three other clone Baal's put 4 swords each, a total of 12 huge swords on the ground, that zapped the heroes with energy, before exploding.**

**"Shredder kick!" Mr. Champloo kicked like a drill on a Baal clone, then walked up it, before kicking him straight up in the air.**

**"Rosen stars!" Master Bigster yelled. That's right. He was so desperate for his space and letter 'A' that he completley ignored the fact that EVERY SINGLE BONE IN HIS BODY was shattered.**

**Anyway, the petals propelled the clone even higher, before it fell on the ground. It wasn't dead however.**

**"And also gi." The real Baal sent out another clone of him to replace the dead one.**

**"How are those three doing?" Almaz asked.**

**"FOUR DOOD!" Epic yelled inside the enemy base panel.**

**"Who are you talking too?" Adell asked.**

**"I just have a feeling someone is ignoring my existence Dood." They were inside the enemy base panel, and because the games never show what it's like on the inside, you will have to use your imaginations to find that part out.**

**"Shut up. How do we destroy this thing?" Laharl asked.**

**"Well we have to kill every enermy here, or we'll be forced to work with Baal." Raspberyl in sword form answered.**

**"WHAT!"**

**"Base Panel's worked that way since the first game Dood." Epic said.**

**"I hardly pay attention to the game mechanics." Laharl responded. "I just kill stuff, and use a little strategy."**

**"Well I guess if this is the only way, we'll have to do it." Adell said, hiding his excitement.**

**"It's pretty obvious that you're happy you know. Don't try to hide it." Raspberyl said.**

**"I'm not happy! I'm just..." Adell was thinking 'Prepared? Determined? Ignore the conversation and just find and fight the Baal clones?' "Interested in the future fight." Adell said, technically not lying.**

**"Whatever. Let's just go."**

**They started walking around to find Baal clones, and majins, in the enemy base panel. After several seconds, they saw an army demons with blank eyes, and wild hair. Along with them, were 6 clones of Baal's true form leading the army.**

**"Baal still has more majins?" Laharl asked.**

**One of the majins spoke up. "You don't have to do this. Enough working with the weak, and come with us willingly. We'll even get you two" The majin pointed to Adell and Mao "Your levels back."**

**"No deal." Adell said. "I made a promise that I'll protect this netherworld. But also, I'm going to save ALL the netherworlds."**

**"I like your spirit!" Raspberyl said. "No wonder you and the other girl were such good students!"**

**Adell shuddered at the memory of Raspberyl imprisoning him and Rosalin(We'll get to her later) and were in war with her for 3 nights.**

**"Fool." Another majin said. "Why defend the weak? To be a true overlord, you must act tyrant, and kill all people who aren't strong."**

**Before Adell pointed out he isn't an overlord, Laharl went berserk, ran to the Majin who said that, and used Dark X slash after a powerful Meteor Impact.**

**"THAT ISN'T TRUE!" He shouted. Adell, and Epic stared at him in awe. Raspberyl WOULD, but she didn't have eyes due to being a sword.**

**"An overlord NEVER acts like that. Any overlord who does, is an absolute FAILURE as one."**

**Laharl then made an alchemetic circle with Raspberyl, and then fired a ball of flame at 8 majins. "DELTA EXTREME!" Laharl and Raspberyl shouted.**

**Adell rushed to one of the Baal clones. "VULCAN BLAZE!" He repeatedly beat on the clone, before it got caught in a flaming explosion.**

**"PRINGER BEAM!" Epic fired a laser, from a monster's skull, at 8 other majins. It caused a huge explosion.**

**"METEOR IMPACT!" Laharl yelled. He jumped up and rode a meteor at a Baal clone. "DELTA EXTREME!" Laharl jumped of his meteor, and crafted the alchemetec circle of fire, fired it at the meteor powering it up, and the meteor struck the Baal clone with even more force.**

**"Dark X slash!" A majin yelled. He carved the 'X' on Laharl, and slashed him upwards repeatedly.**

**"Something's wrong." Laharl said. "The Baal clones aren't taking any damage."**

**"That's because the more Baal clones they have, the more times they can cancel out damage each turn." Raspberyl answered.**

**"WHAT! But there's 6 of them!"**

**"We don't have enough people Dood!" Epic panicked.**

**"That's right." A majin said. "You should never have came here. Magichange!"**

**"Baal can what!" Laharl yelled. The majin, and a Baal clone jumped into the air, and Baal turned into an object resembling a club.**

**"ENIGMA CRISIS!" The exact same Majin yelled. Baal's magichange weapon allowed the weilder to use that move. The exact same thing happened that eryngi Baal does.**

**"Now for more magichange's!" 5 more majins jumped with the rest of the Baal clones. But Adell had an idea.**

**"Soaring Fire!" He jumped, and kicked one majin from above, which got it to run into the other majins ready to wield the Baal clones.**

**"Baal's evility will work to anyone who wields him right? So if me and Laharl wield them." He grabbed two of the magichange Baal's and threw one to Laharl, who grabbed it and threw away Raspberyl, who changed back to her regular form.**

**"His evility will work in OUR favor." Laharl finished.**

**"Dosen't matter idiots." A majin said. "Can't you count? There's still 4 Baal clones on our side, which mean's you can't EVER attack us."**

**Raspberyl decided to speak up. "Wrong again! Baal is still fighting with the others. And THAT means he'll have to get more Baal clones every single turn."**

**"What!"**

**Raspberyl was right. When one clone was about to attack, he got teleported away, and was fighting the other Disgaea 3 main characters.**

**"YOU'RE DEAD!" All of the Majins rushed to Adell, Laharl, Epic, and Raspberyl. Both sides were injured, and exhausted. However, when ever a majin had to leave during the real Baal's next turn, he easily got killed by Mao, Sapphire, Almaz, Mr. Chammploo, Salvatore, and Master Bigster.**

**"Enigma crisis!" Both Adell and Laharl roared. An image of Baal's true form filled them with energy. 4 swords zapped some majins, and they came striking from above.**

**"Dimension Slash!" A majin yelled. However, it did nothing to Laharl and Adell.**

**"Dark X slash!" Also did nothing to them. But the next move did.**

**"TERRA FIRE!" A colloassal fire burned Laharl and Adell with a picture of a fire demon appeared.**

**They howled in pain, helpless to defend themselves from the attack. Along with that, their SP was gone. So they could only use regular attacks. Laharl and Adell were eventually defeated.**

**"Two down." One of the several majins said. "Now for the last one."**

**"THAT'S IT DOOD!" Epic yelled. "I'm tired of people always ignoring my existance! Well no more!" Epic knocked the Majin up into the air, and grabbed onto him. "PRINNY FOREVER!" Epic blew up, killing both him, and the Majin.**

**"That pathetic Majin." One of them said. "Killed by a prinny. He never should have been allowed to exist."**

**"I can't belive you. Your comrade dies, and all you do is mock him." Raspberyl said.**

**"Why do you care? They're AGAINST us." Laharl pointed out. But Raspberyl wasn't listening.**

**"You truly are grade 'A' honor students. But even they aren't THIS low!" She then put on a pair of glasses, which she previously obtained from Mao in Raspberyl mode. "I'm going to have to teach you about frienship. Let the class begin!"**

**"The hell?" Laharl said.**

**Raspberyl got out her book, and started beating the Majins with it. She dodged their weapon's, and countered whatever spell's they had with her own. She then overpowered that spell, which hit the Majin full out.**

**The majins's were injured, and exhausted. "Who..." One panted. "Who IS this girl?"**

**"My thoughts exactly." Both Laharl and Adell said.**

**"Now, to finish off class, I'll have to teach you the three delinquent rules! Make sure you take your notes." Raspberyl stated. "First one! D-Rule 1 morality!" Three pink orbs struck the majins. It binded them, before it exploded.**

**"Second delinquent rule! Volunteer!" Raspberyl made an alchemetic circle below the majins. It then shot out huge flames.**

**"Final delinquent rule! Eco Friend!" She summoned a huge 5 headed snake, that breathed poison on the Majins, finishing all enemies in the enemy base panel off.**

**"Thats... scary." Adell said. Laharl nodded in agreement.**

**They then jumped out of the base panel, and destroyed it. "We're back!" Raspberyl said.**

**"No way gi." Baal said. "Even if I summoned most of the Baal clones here, I had a whole army of majins there! You beat them all?"**

**"Well, yeah. But mostly it was because of her." Adell pointed to Raspberyl. Laharl, not looking to happy about it, nodded.**

**"That's what I would expect from Beryl." Mao said. "That's why she's my rival."**

**Back at evil academy, Baal had 2 more clones with him. Each only having 1/3 of hp left. The others were injured as well. Especially Mr. Champloo, as he gone head on in close combat to defeat one Baal on his own.**

**"Nice one gi! But we aren't done yet!" Baal jumped to the hospital of evil academy. "I have enough money to revive ALL my minions. You'll have to start all over again gi!"**

**"Not really." Adell said. He jumped to the hospital as well as drinking some yam starch, recovering his SP by 70. "Soaring fire!" From the air, he kicked the hospital and destroyed it. "I'm not leting you."**

**"Clever gi. But you sadly can't revive your allies either."**

**"But we still have more!" Raspberyl yelled. An army of majins stood behind her, as her students.**

**"You traitors!" Baal yelled.**

**"Lady Raspberyl taught us the value of love and friendship. We will redeem ourselves, for our terrible sins."**

**"Not only that." Another majin said. "Overlord Laharl has taught us something valuable."**

**Laharl walked forward, while pushing back wounds with his hand. "You know nothing about being a true overlord Baal." He stated. "An overlord dosen't kill off the weak. They protect them."**

**Epic was revived because he's a prinny, so he can revive, yet starts his work to atone for his sins again. And he looked at Laharl in respect. As did Adell, Mao, and the Disgaea 3 cast.**

**"An overlord protects the demons, and shows kindness to them. Not torment them, or make them fear that overlord. Well, fear does help, but that's not the point! Being an overlord, means putting other's needs before your own! I won't let you destroy this place!"**

**"Lord Laharl Dood." Epic said. "Now I remember why I respect you."**

**"Nice speech Laharl." Adell said.**

**"He does care about Evil Academy." Almaz concluded.**

**Laharl realized that people were there when he talked about how he truly felt. "No I don't."**

**"You just said it out loud you know." Sapphire pointed out.**

**"Shut up, you're hearing things. All of you have hearing issue." Eager to avoid any further conversation Laharl jumped in the air. "METEOR CRISIS!" He summoned the meteor for his meteor impact. But he jumped off, and used Enigma crisis(due to having the Baal clone magichange weapon) and struck the meteor, spinning it around, before both attacks struck Baal.**

**Laharl panted. "Still alive huh? Well I'll have to go all out!"**

**"Kid." Mao said. "That's enough. This is MY school you know." Mao didn't show it, but he was grateful for the risks Adell and Laharl were taking to save Evil Academy.**

**(Cue evil academy's theme song) "Time to finish you off Baal! NEVER fuck with evil academy!"**

**"Grrrr. ENIGMA CRISIS!" Baal yelled.**

**"You know, since that's his ONLY special move, I knew it would get boring eventualy." Laharl said. "But now I can make it interesting." Laharl tossed his sword 'Yoshitsuna' to Almaz to use against Baal.**

**"ENIGMA CRISIS!" Adell and Laharl yelled. When Baal was being filled with energy, so were Laharl and Adell. And in the spire form, were repatedly colliding with Baal.**

**"Pretty persistent aren't you gi?"**

**"NOW!" Mao yelled. They then used their most powerful attacks on Baal.**

**"DAMNIT!" Baal ended the anime reference with Adell, and Laharl, and crashed down at the combination blast.**

**"You can't win gi! You had to use this much power just to take out my underling. You're through gi!"**

**The majins were all thinking about the same thing. Redemption.**

**"For Ms. Raspberyl!" One of them screamed. They jumped into the air and pushed Laharl and Adell out of the way. "This is where we come in!" A majin said. "That's enough for you."**

**They then pushed Baal into the blast full on, taking their lives with them in the process.**

**Baal coughed after the smoke cleared out from the explosion. "You traitors." He said. "Enjoy your stay's as prinnies gi."**

**Mao collapsed from the strain of his attack. "He truly is the ultimate super boss." He said.**

**"THAT'S RIGHT GI!" He yelled. "Along with being the most powerful overlord, I'm the most powerful boss you'll ever meet!"**

**"Hehehe. MUHAHAHA! 5 minutes Baal! If we hold on for that long, we win!" Mao laughed.**

**"WHAT!" Baal yelled. "I'll have to kill you before that time is up then!"**

**"To bad." Almaz said. "This war is over!"**

**The last 5 minutes was fast paced, and brutal. The heroes, with no more SP, rushed to Baal to use regular attacks. Through the powerful sword, or axe slashes, gunshots, book strikes, or simply the sound of fist's breaking at the force of own punches, nobody wasn't at the brink of death.**

**"Time to finish you off Baal!" Laharl yelled. He got out a huge sword, which couldn't be bought anywhere. "Your own Baal sword."**

**Laharl and Baal rushed to eachother. This time, Laharl put up a good fight. Laharl slashed at Baal, or Baal hits Laharl with his mushroom cap. Laharl then drank barbecue sauce, that restored his sp by 130.**

**"DIMENSION SLASH!" He jumped in the air, and slashed it, making a sword beam cutting Baal's eryngi cap in half.**

**"BIG BANG!" Adell and Mr. Champloo yelled. They created two black holes. They then fused together, absorbing even more, and creating a bigger explosion.**

**Almaz used his running crosses, which was kind of like dimension slash. Sapphire broke off her axe to send Baal to Raspberyl, sending him flying like a baseball, where Raspberyl did the same thing with her book.**

**'It's time.' Mao thought. A dimensional gate opened, and out of it, came a prinny with an afro. Before he could say or do anything, Baal knocked him back in the dimensional gate, and he went in it also.**

**But Mao didn't seem to think out that he, Adell, Laharl, and Epic were right where the dimensional gate opened, sucking them in.**

**"Yeah. GREAT plan!" Laharl said. "Now we'll have to face Baal, while we're almost dead, and no support."**

**"That was really stupid." Adell agreed.**

**"SHUT UP!" Mao demanded. But, they conviently were teleported while in the dimensional gate, to some outer space look alike.**

**"Great. NOW where are we?" Laharl asked.**

**"I heard of here Dood." Epic said. "This is another way how to enter alternate netherworlds. They're kind of like planets!"**

**"Well, how did we get here?" Adell asked.**

**"I'm the reason!" A girl's voice said.**

**"What the?" They all said. A bunch of mana started gathering up, to make a special entrance by a girl with snow white hair, blue horns, red eyes, and a white dress.**

**All of the main characters were surprised by this entrance. "Who are you?" Adell asked.**

**"I'm Pram the oracle."**

**To be continued.**

**Yes, we FINALLY finished the evil academy arc, and about to enter a whole new arc centered around the game 'Makai Kingdom.' Also, I know enemy base panels don't work the way I made them. I just decided to make them work like our base panels in the Disgaea games. This chapter was meant more for action then humor, so for the people dissapointed, don't worry. More humor is coming in the next chapter. Don't know when that's happening though. And as I said, there is a reference to an anime at one point. Try to find out which one. Goodbye.**


	16. Pram's Challenge

**Disgaea: Jewel of the gods Chapter 16: Pram's challenge**

**"Pram the oracle?" Adell asked. "What the hell did you do to us?"**

**"I know you!" Mao yelled. "You battled me and my servants, and I gave you a job as a specimen. Err, I meant teacher!"**

**"Cut the crap!" Pram said. "Did you REALLY think I wasn't smart enough to see through your OBVIOUS scheme?"**

**"I was hoping for it."**

**Laharl got out a sword. "So, are you an overlord?"**

**"What kind of question is that? Of course I am. That's why I have so much mana power." She answered.**

**"Then that means you summoned me here to challenge me! Can't blame you. I AM the most powerful overlord alive after all!"**

**Pram was thinking. 'This kid's ego rivals Zetta's.'**

**"Don't ignore my question!" Adell yelled. "Why did you bring us here?"**

**Pram turned away. "For fun." "FOR FUN!" They all yelled.**

**"I'm going to kill you right now!" Laharl yelled. He rushed to Pram, but she easily froze him. She then pushed him over, making the ice break, and freeing him.**

**"Don't make me kill you. I want to have my enjoyment."**

**"What did you do?" Mao demanded.**

**"You see Mao, I was one step ahead of you. I had plans for you and your servants, wondering what I could do to you. But I decided to change it. So I had you go on this adventure with the other two main characters!"**

**"Wait. YOUR the reason I'm travelling with these losers!" Mao shouted. "LOSERS?" Adell and the shivering Laharl screamed.**

**"Pretty much. I TOLD Baal how he could curse you, and I gave him, and Fried information about that 'jewel of the gods.'"**

**"So you work for him Dood?" Epic asked.**

**"Of course not! I see all overlords as my toys. If I know one, and think of him or her as an interesting play thing, I make plans for them. Not only overlords. Any demon, human, or angel that catches my attention, I put them through an adventure."**

**"Do you know of the people suffering right now?" Adell asked.**

**Pram turned her head the other way, in uninterest. "That's about as important to me as a grain of sand."**

**"WHY DID YOU BRING US HERE?" Mao demanded, annoyed that she wasn't giving the answer.**

**"Well... It's pretty obvious you have no idea where to go." The heroes said nothing, because they knew it was true. "Just seeing you wander around like idiots would get boring, so I have a challenge for you."**

**"What is it?" Laharl asked.**

**"Hold on a minute." Pram said. Almost immediatley, a humanoid demon in armor, a lion in king's clothing, and most importantly, to Laharl at least, a tall man with black clothing, and fire for hair, appeared.**

**"So, these are the ones you were talking about Pram?" A woman's voice that came from the demon in armor, yet no movement from his mouth, said.**

**"BWAHAHAHA! KILL THEM!" Another voice that came from the demon general bellowed.**

**"So, the main characters, from the 'Disgaea' series, are going to choose one of us to fight?" The demon in armor said.**

**That demon general is Valvoga. They were three diffrent beings, a demon general named Micky, a fallen angel named Orphelia, and an alway shouting dragon named Dryzen.**

**"Sure, why not?" Pram answered. "This will give us some fun."**

**"I didn't come here for your damn games Pram! The only reason I'm here is so I could fight them again." The man with fire for hair said. All of the main characters knew him. He was Zetta, main character of Makai Kingdom, and most powerful overlord in the universe.**

**Laharl: *Glares.* I'm sorry. 'Second' most powerful overlord in the universe. He was a book when Laharl, Adell, and Mao battled him, but only Laharl saw his true body.**

**"HAHAHA! You three have waited patiently for my arrival! But now, I am here!" The lion began to say. "Say my name, if you know it! I am the king of the universe, the galatic hero, the creator of all things decently sized! I AM"**

**Laharl punched the moron in the face, angry that Baal got away, Pram defeating him, and the appearence of Zetta.**

**"That felt good. But I'm still angry damnit!"**

**That lion was King Drake the third. As Zetta would say, theres not much to say if you heard him. Oh. He's a moron.**

**"Good job kid." Zetta complimented. "That's EXACTLY what I wanted to do."**

**"Shut up Zetta!" Laharl screamed. "That's Zetta?" Adell and Mao said in surpise. As I said before, they only saw him as a book.**

**"You better not mess with me." Zetta said. "I'm the most badass freaking overlord!"**

**"Replace 'bad' with 'dumb', and that's a perfect statement! By the way, why aren't you a book anymore? Got rejected from the library?"**

**"Oh haha! VERY funny! That hardly makes sense!"**

**"Hold on a minute. There's still one more person." Pram said. A few minutes later, a gigantic dragon appeared.**

**"Sorry I'm late. My eyesight wasn't what it used to be. So I ran into some planets on the way here. I must say that they were destroyed. I do apologise." The dragon said.**

**His name was Babylon. He's the oldest overlord in know existence. He once ruled all the universe, untill he got old. He was pretty much invincible back then.**

**"Enough introductions!" Adell yelled. "What's the challenge you want us to do Pram?"**

**"Anxious aren't you? But if you're so eager to die, I might as well tell you." She then showed images of 5 netherworlds. "Me, Zetta, Valvoga, Babylon, or King Drake. If you manage to beat any of us, and conquer any of our netherworlds, I'll tell you what you need to do." She said.**

**"WHAT!" The other overlords yelled. "Pram, you never said anything about this!" Valvoga, in Micky's voice yelled.**

**"Of course not. Would any of you come if I did? But since your here, and if you run away now, you'll be a coward in all other overlords eyes."**

**"That was a very clever trick Pram." Babylon said.**

**"Wait! I demand we get something if chosen!" King Drake yelled.**

**'The overlord who defeats the heroes will be given title as main character of the fanfic.' The textbox said.**

**"WHAT!" The three screamed. "NO WAY! I waited TO long to be main character to lose it now! I HAVE to beat the overlords!" Laharl shouted.**

**"These are some pretty high stakes." Adell said. "Risk's this big are just my style!"**

**"Alright Pram. We accept!" Mao yelled. "But as soon as we complete this challenge, you're going to be my specimen!"**

**"Okay then. So it's decided that we're all in. Now, choose the netherworld you want to take over." Pram said.**

**"ZETTA'S! I'm going to have payback for when he humiliated me when we fought!" Laharl yelled.**

**"I'll go to any netherworld, as long as we get the strongest overlord to fight." Adell said.**

**"Pram's!" Mao shouted. "That way, I can experiment on her! And get revenge for what she did!"**

**"I choose no other then King Drake the thirds Dood!" Epic stated.**

**"Hoho! So you MUST be interested by my power!" King Drake gloated.**

**The heroes, Pram, and Zetta laughed louder then any of them did before. "It's for the exact opposite reason Dood! BWAHAHAHA!"**

**"SHUT UP!" He demanded.**

**Well, which netherworld are they going to go into? That's for YOU to decide. Review on which netherworld you want them to go into, and I'll decide from there. And if nobody reviews by December 23rd, I'll choose on my own. Well goodbye!**

**P.S. I KNOW that Pram was in Disgaea 2, where they could fight her, but that's only in the PSP remake, and I don't have one. And, I can't find videos of her in the DLC anywhere from Disgaea 2, so in this fanfic, Adell does not know her.**


	17. Zetta's Netherworld

**Disgaea: Jewel of the gods Chapter 17: Zetta's netherworld**

**"For the last time, we're going to Zetta's netherworld! I WILL take him down!" Laharl shouted.**

**"Who gives a damn about your revenge? I'll finally be able to experiment on Pram when we go to her's." Mao said. "In fact, with all of these overlords here."**

**"Why are you drooling?" Zetta asked.**

**"Oh. Don't mind me. I'm just getting turned on."**

**"You sick pervert." Pram said.**

**"We should go to King Drake's Dood! We can take him out quickly, AND easily, so we can continue with our adventure!" Epic stated.**

**"No way!" Adell yelled. "Praying on the weak just isn't my style."**

**"I'm not weak!" King Drake screamed.**

**"Shut up you ugly dog." Laharl said to King Drake. "I say Zetta's!"**

**"Is he the strongest?" Adell asked. Laharl, Zetta, and Pram nodded. "Zetta's it is then." **

**"Shit." Mao and Epic simultaneously said, though Epic added 'Dood.'**

**"Hahaha! You have NO idea what you're up against!" Zetta laughed. He then dissapered in a flash of light, similar to teleportation.**

**"Well, your going to Zetta's netherworld so I'll open the makai gate." Pram opened a portal just like the dimensional gate, and the heroes walked into it.**

**"Alright then. How do we take a netherworld over?" Adell asked.**

**"Two ways." Laharl said. "Take over most of the netherworlds land, by law or by force, or just take the overlord out in a battle."**

**"Why can't we just do the latter dood?" Epic asked.**

**"Because Zetta owns all the netherworld, so his vassals are going to try and kill us." Mao answered. "So we have to take them out, and take over land by force."**

**"Let's just finish this." Laharl said. "I'm going to beat him this time!"**

**They walked untill they encountered their first group of enemies. 4 hell kitties, 2 iron golems, and two soldiers, one male type, and one female type.**

**"So you're Zetta's vassals." Laharl said. "Which means, I'm going to enjoy taking you all out right beore him!"**

**The male soldier aimed his bazooka at the heroes and fired it, which they dodged with ease. "You won't touch lord Zetta." The soldier said.**

**"We'll kill you before you even reach him." The female one said. She fire multiple bullet that hovered around Adell, before they all fired at him.**

**"Not going to happen." Adell jumped in the air, dodging the bullet, and used soaring fire on the female soldier, but it did very little damage.**

**"What?" The levels of these vassals of Zetta's were from 100, to 110.**

**"Great. More people who can only beat us because of this damn level problem." Mao said.**

**The hell kitties ran to the heroes, and started attacking them with fishing poles, katanas, or nunchuks.**

**"Overlord's wrath!" Laharl summoned countless orbs, and fired them at Zetta's vassals.**

**"Weak." The soldiers said. They destroyed all of the orbs with their bazooka's and rifles. The golems then rushed at the main characters.**

**"Triple Strike!" Adell attacked one of the golems three times, the third strike threw it up in the air, and fell into the ground.**

**"Dimension slash!" Mao jumped in the air, and his sword radiated a huge green aura. He then slashed the iron golems, and cut that part of the netherworld in half.**

**"Meteor Impact!" Laharl jumped on the meteor and started laughing. "Haahahahahaha!" The meteor then killed the two golems, and injuredn the hellcats.**

**"Why you..." The male soldier said. "DIE!" He jumped into a tank like vehicle.**

**"The hell is that!" Laharl demanded.**

**"It's a vehicle!" The female soldier said.**

**"That's obvious." Adell said. "But why can he pilot it?"**

**"In Makai Kingdom, we can go into machines, and use them on our enemies."**

**"What!"  
>"DEATH ARMY!" The male soldier yelled. Several smaller duplicates surrounded Adell, and shot him with powerful blasts simultaneously, sending him up in the air.<strong>

**"That's alot of power Dood." Epic said.**

**"I haven't noticed." Mao said, rolling his eyes.**

**"ARK FIRE!" Male soldier yelled. The tank fired a single shell, that flied in a looping path, before exploding on Laharl, Mao, and Epic.**

**"You can't stand up to the power of the Gear Metal LEX!"**

**They got back up with a few scars. "Tough, but nothing compared to Baal." Laharl said.**

**"Now that I know what you can do, it's time to fight seriously." Adell stated.**

**"Also, I hope you don't mind me taking the Gear Metal LEX, and reverse engineering it." Mao said. "Because if you do, I'll have to kill you and use you for my experiments. In fact, please mind."**

**"SHUT UP!" The female infantry, and the hellcat's charged the heroes.**

**"LIONS'S ROAR!" Adell fired a beam from his fists (I don't know how. It's in the games.) which then exploded.**

**"Vaesa Aergun!" "Pringer Beam!" Mao and Epic fired the lasers and killed Zetta's vassals that weren't in the tank.**

**"You're going to die!" The soldier made small copies of the Gear Metal LEX, and they were about to fire on Laharl.**

**"Here's a thing you should have known." Laharl said to the soldier. "You had a better chance without the vehicle." Laharl slashed the tank, and the copies, making them explode.  
><strong> 

**"What the hell!" How could you do that at such a low level?" The soldier demanded.**

**"Don't ask." Mao told him. "Just suffer later." Mao knocked the soldier unconscious, and grabbed the bodies of the other dead vassals. "They're going to make great specimens."**

**"You insane bastard." Adell said shaking his head.**

**Meanwhile in the same area they met the other overlords, Pram, Valvoga, Babylon, and King Drake were watching.**

**"This is getting boring." Orphelion in Valvoga's body said. "The fight was to short, one sided, and predictable."**

**"BWAHAHAHA! YOU FUCKED UP PRAM!" Dryzen shouted.**

**Pram flew in front of Valvoga, and started radiating mana energy. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"**

**"Hey you guys! Shut up! She'll kill us!" Micky yelled.**

**"Pram, calm down. All they're saying is that this dosen't seem much of an adventure for them." Babylon reasoned.**

**Pram calmed down a bit, but was still pissed."You just don't know anything about my plan! Think about it. The main characters of the Disgea trilogy, vs the most powerful overlord. Don't you see how chaotic the fight could be?"  
>"But they're levels are way down. Any of us could take them on at this point." Micky objected.<strong>

**"Didn't you pay attention to the fight? Baal dosen't know how to curse, so their full mana power comes back for brief moments of time."**

**"That's why they could beat Zetta's vassal's then." Babylon realized.**

**"Exactly. So we'll still have our fun."**

**Back with the main characters (and Epic) they were wandering around the netherworld looking for more of Zetta's vassals.**

**"Where are they?" Mao asked losing his patience. "I'm getting tired of this!"**

**"This is taking forever!" Adell yelled who lost his patience long ago with Laharl.**

**"I bet they just realized that we're to powerful for them!" Laharl gloated.**

**"Look over there Dood." Epic pointed. Several dead characters, humanoid or monster, lied on the floor, supposedly from a struggle.**

**"Someone else is here?" Mao asked.**

**"To bad for them. Nobody is getting to Zetta before I am!" Laharl shouted.**

**"Those were my thoughts exactly!" A voice that sounded like a teenager yelled.**

**"What the hell?" Laharl said.**

**"Who's there!" Mao demanded. From a flash of lightning, a young man with green hair appeared.**

**"I'm going to kill you before you even get to Zetta!"**

**To be continued...**

**And this is my next chapter. I personally think it's terrible, but that's my opinon. Also, I KNOW Zetta's vassals are bland, but I made them that becaus they're customizable character's, and I don't know what their personality is supposed to be like. Try to spot a reference to a certain videogame. **


	18. The Thunder God's power

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods Chapter 18: The thunder god's wrath**

**"What the hell are you doing this time?" Laharl asked Mao.**

**"I'm doing important work!" Mao yelled. He was looking at the inside of the tank Zetta's vassals used. "I plan on making a counterpart to the Gear Metal LEX. I'll call it, the Gear Metal YAY!" Muhahaha! I'm so brilliant!"**

**"... I really don't care what you do. Just hurry up!"**

**"Don't tell me what to do shortie! You managed to get the game to SAY I work for you, but that dosen't mean it's true!"**

**"Do you want to die!"**

**Adell ignored the usual argument between the two, and was thinking about the green haired boy. "Who was that guy?"**

**In a flashback, the green haired boy stood on a cliff, with lightning behind him, and he looked down at the main characters (and Epic.) Also, his theme was playing.**

**"Who the hell are you?" Mao demanded.**

**"I'm Alexander, god of destruction!" He answered.**

**"I don't care who you are asshat!" Laharl shouted. "Stay out of our way, and I won't kill you."**

**"What are you going to do? You have less mana power then most of my minions!" Alex then looked back at one of the hell kitties killed in the previous battle. "Great. You killed one of my spies against Zetta."**

**"You're trying to kill Zetta too Dood?" Flashback Epic asked.**

**"Of course I am. When I kill him, I'm going to be the most powerful overlord in the universe. And if you get in my way, I WILL kill you."**

**Adell got in his fighting pose. "Then we're going to have to fight."**

**"You? You're not worth it. Here's a taste of my power." Alex jumped on a cloud and started beating drums. The cloud started to rumble, and struck lightning on the netherworld's ground, causing an explosion that blew away the 4, and caused a huge crater on the ground.**

**"Not impressed!" Flashback Laharl shouted. "I can do that too!"**

**Alex ignored Laharl and looked at Adell. "Still want to fight me?"**

**"Sorry. But I'm not scared of that." Adell answered. "I'm still going to fight you."**

**"Alright then. You'll have some of my minions to fight then. You'll be long dead before you get to me!" He then shot one more blast of lightning at the ground near the heroes, causing an explosion that knocked them out.**

**"Rememberthis, Zetta's mine. Don't you dare lay a finger on him!" Those were Alexanders last words to the heroes, before they were knocked out. (End flashback and Alex's theme)**

**"He's not going to be an easy opponent. And Zetta's going to be even harder." Adell smiled. "This is going to be really exciting."**

**"Here's what I think of your idea!" Laharl shouted to Mao. He turned to Mao's prototype of the Gear Metal YAY, and sliced it in half, destroying it.**

**"You... You BASTARD!"**

**"Shut up you two." Adell said. "Let's hurry up and go."**

**"Alright Dood." Epic agreed. Laharl and Mao sighed, and agreed, but one look at their faces said 'I'll kill you later' to the other.**

**They were running to go to the next part of Zetta's netherworld. "Hey prinny. Why are you still with us?" Mao asked. **

**"To avoid Ms. Etna Dood. If I go back to her, she'll kill me. And since I tagged along with you guys, I'll FINALLY got to escape the Netherworld of the banished Dood."**

**"I see. And since we helped you escape, you'll have to owe me something."**

**"I'm a prinny dood. You think we do requests? We're criminals! Murderers, and theives. I'm a serial killer, with no emotional side. Why would I do ANYTHING for you dood?"**

**"Oh, you will want to. You see Prinny, I may not be at full power, but I have more then enought strength to teach you to learn your place." Epic was intimidated by this, and, even though he wasn't as scary as Etna, decided to listen to him.**

**They eventually stopped running when seeing several demons fight from far. One side had multiple humandoid characters, such as warriors or berserkers, along with monster characters like Vampires, or Gobblers.**

**They were fighting an army of hell cat's and devils. Not a very wide variety of monsters, but they were led by a muscular humanoid demon, with yellow hair, red shorts, a blue scarf, and turquoise blue skin. He alone was making his side win.**

**"A whole war is going on dood!" Epic shouted.**

**Mao, Laharl, and Adell looked at Epic. "You know Prinny, since we were JUST in one against Baal, it REALLY isn't impressive anymore." Laharl told him.**

**"Not to mention that Alex declared thousands of wars against Zetta." Mao added. "This wouldn't make it anymore special." Epic decided to keep quiet in shame.**

**"So are we going to attack now, or take out the winning side?" Laharl asked. "Because I could go with either one."**

**"The winning side." Mao said. "One of the forces would be exhausted from the fight against Zetta's or Alex's army. So we can take them out with less of a problem."**

**Adell and Laharl nodded to that. So they watched. The servants of Zetta that were facing Alex's army were not as high leveled as his main ones. Similar to the vassals that the heroes faced they were around the 60's to the 100's. That would be fine if it weren't for the fat musuclar demon who was at level 1000.**

**"Thunder drum!" It yelled. He summoned a cloud that finished of the rest of Zetta's vassals by striking them with lightning.**

**Immediatley, Laharl ran to Alex's vassal and slashed him. Adell then came and did a triple strike on him, ending with Mao using Blast finger.**

**He then stood up, hardly damaged from those attacks. "So, you're the ones my master ordered me to destroy along with Zetta."**

**"So, you work for Alex then?" Mao asked.**

**"Yes. I am called Raiden. A god of thunder. For Alexander, I will kill you three."**

**Epic then kicked Raiden in the face, making him collide with a tree. "For the last f***ing time, there are FOUR of us dood! FOUR!"**

**Raiden then countered by zapping Epic with lightning. "Never mind. Say whatever you want dood."**

**"That was pathetic." Adell said.**

**"I completley agree with you." Laharl said.**

**"Alright prinny. You take care of Raiden's minons. We fight him." Mao said. Usually Epic never agrees with anything the other heroes say, due to him usually needing to fight enemies to tough for him. But after feeling Raiden's power, he was happy to agree.**

**"You got it dood!" Epic rushed to the hell kitties and devils. Due to him being a Prinny, he normally HAD to be injured for humor. But despite all of that, in the fight Epic was fighting pretty well, stunning the enemies with a butt stomp, and using prinny barrage on them.(Reference)**

**While he was doing that, the main protoganists were fighting Raiden. They all started by using their most powerful weapon moves.**

**"DIMENSION SLASH!" Laharl and Mao both sliced Raiden with huge mana power from their swords.**

**"BIG BANG!" Adell did his a little bit diffrent then usualu though. Instead of what it does in Disgaea 2 and 3, it acted like it did in the original game, where he picked up the ground that Raiden was standing on, and rammed it into the sun.**

**"Told you the Big Bang in my game is more epic." Laharl told Adell and Mao.**

**"If it's more epic in your game, how come they took it out in the suceding one's?" Mao asked uninterested.**

**"Because they needed a less epic animation for a less epic game." Laharl replied.**

**"You're WAY less epic then I am!" Mao shouted.**

**"Alright then, let's fight to find out!" Laharl drew out his sword. Normally, Adell wouldn't care about the argument because Laharl and Mao argue all the time. But this was an exception.**

**"We aren't done yet." To stop the fight, and get them focused again, Adell pointed to Raiden who came falling down to the netherworld, and sent a bolt of lightning to it, destroying several parts of it, injuring the heroes, and killing all of his allies in the process.**

**"So, you just won't stay dead will you?" Laharl asked. Raiden said nothing. "Fine then. Here I come!"**

**He jumped in the air, with his fist on fire, and punched Raiden from above. Raiden countered with his Thunder Beat attack, sending multiple balls of electricity at Laharl which electricuted him.**

**"Why you..." Adell then grabbed, and threw Laharl out of the way. "Stay behind me kid. I'M taking this guy out."**

**Adell then used his Vulcan Blaze attack, followed by his Crimson Blaze, where he set his arm on fire, and punced Raiden.**

**"Get out of my way!" Mao demanded. He used his Vaesa Aergun technique, which hit both Adell and Raiden.**

**"What the hell was that!" Adell yelled.**

**"You brought it on yourself by getting in my way!" Mao yelled back.**

**"Thunder dance!" Raiden yelled. While Adell and Mao were arguing, he jumped on a cloud, played drums, and struck a huge bolt of lightning down on the two.**

**Epic came became conscious again, and decided to take matters into his own hands. "Pringer Beam!"**

**Raiden saw this coming, and dodged the laser with ease before throwing the prinny. "NO NO NO NO NO!" Epic touched the ground. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"**

**"My masters wishes have been fulfiled." Raiden said. He then looked at the heroes. "They're still alive. My orders are to destroy them."**

**"Not going to happen!" Laharl shouted. "METEOR IMPA..." Before finishing his sentence, Raiden struck Laharl with his drum weapon.**

**"Prepare to die." He was going to kill them all, starting with Laharl.**

**"Shut up." Adell said. He used his triple strike attack.**

**"Take this!" Adell ran at incredibly high speed's creating multiple after images of himself confusing Raiden. "HERE!" He upper cutted Raiden sending him high into the air.**

**"King of beasts!" He then continued his combo by repeatedly kicking Raiden even higher up into the air, before throwing him down to the ground and delivering a powerful kick from above.**

**"Meteor Impact!" Laharl succesfuly used his ultimate attack this time, and used it on Raiden while he was still lying on the ground.**

**'They still don't get it.' Mao thought. 'This Raiden guy has too much mana power. My Gear Metal YAY isn't completed yet, but my other project is! But I should fight anyway, so it won't look like I'm simply supporting character.'**

**"Terra Ice!" Mao casted an ice spell, similar to a blizzard.**

**"Omega Star!" Raiden countered by casting a spell which summoned a huge figure made out of multiple rocks that shot lasers from it's fingers, destroying the blizzard.**

**'Perfect.' Mao thought.**

**As the usual, Laharl, Mao, and Adell were fighting Raiden, while Raiden mostly either countered, or blocked their attacks.**

**"Prepare to die! THUNDER DRUM!" Raiden fired the huge bolt of lightning at them.**

**"To late!" Mao shouted. He then shown Zetta's male soldier, that they defeated before, but had several modification. He had two robotic arms, one with a plasma cannon, wings of a gargoyle, a helmet that SEEMED like it was for protection, though it was really to replace the head that Mao took off, and one robotic eye.**

**"What the hell did you do?" Adell asked in extreme shock.**

**"Experimented on him. Now soldier fire with all your power!"**

**"Of course, young master." The soldier responded. He was apparently brainwashed by Mao as well. It fired it's plasma cannon at Raiden's lightning. It was a beam struggle.**

**"You fool!" Raiden shouted. "My vast mana power far surppases his!"**

**"But you can't surpass your own!" Mao called back.**

**"That's a really dumb line." Laharl insulted.**

**"And it dosen't even make sense." Adell added.**

**"Shut up and watch this." Mao told them. "Quit blasting!" He commanded the soldier cyborg. It did, and got blasted by thunder.**

**"And that helps us how?" Adell asked.**

**"Just watch this." Mao said. "FIRE AGAIN!" The soldier did again, and fired a plasma beam at Raiden at full power.**

**"Stop delaying the inevitable." Raiden told Mao. He used his thunder dance attack at the blast.**

**"Sorry. But you're just not strong enough." Mao said. The cyborg soldiers blast easily overpowered Raiden, and defeated, and possibly killed, him.**

**"MUHAHAHA! That's why I have an E.Q. of 1,000,000.8!" Mao gloated.**

**"What did you do?" Laharl asked with extreme shock.**

**"I'll tell you later. Right now, I have to build the Gear Metal YAY!"**

**This chapter was not a good work of mine. Not only does Raiden have no personality, but the main characters don't do anything. In fact, looking back on my previous chapters, most of the fights are just the heroes attacking the villain, and it hardly does anything. This fight against Raiden was boring and repetitive to me. I'll try to get better when they fight Alex, and Zetta. Review, and tell me if you agree, or disagree with what I think.**


	19. The one who will kill Zetta

**Disgaea: Jewel of the gods Chapter 19: The one who will kill Zetta**

**After defeating Raiden, our heroes continued taking over Zetta's netherworld. Whether it's against his vassals, Alex's army, or wild demons, the trio...**

**Epic: QUARTENT DOOD!**

**The quartent triumphed. Several days in time, Mao also completed the Gear Metal YAY, making most of the journey incredibly easy.**

**"Hey!" Adell yelled to Mao, who was currently blasting the hell out of things with his tank. "We're not here to enjoy ourselves remember? We need to take over Zetta's netherworld, so we'll know where to go!"**

**"Shut up!" Mao yelled back. "And if you tell me what to do one more time, I'm going to kick your ass!"**

**"Like you defeated me and Rosalin in my game, after we fought the chef, and the insane teacher girl? Oh wait. It was the other way around." Adell smirked.**

**Mao turned the Gear Metal YAY to Adell. "Here's a lesson you should learn, red hair. You don't insult a guy with a death weapon."**

**Adell eyes widened, and he quickly found out he lost this argument.**

**"That's what I thought." Mao smirked back.**

**"Hey dood, where's the Gear Metal LEX?" Epic asked.**

**"Right here." Laharl said. He was holding it in his hands. "The freak makes this a weapon my piloting it, while I" Laharl threw the Gear Metal Lex at the rest of the wild demons, killing them. "Have a much better way."**

**Adell and Mao had the '...' bubble on top of them. "That's another way to use it." Adell said.**

**'Must... not kill him.' Mao thought. 'Must kidnapp him... to use as... a specimen.'**

**"They're about to fight Zetta now right?" Micky in Valvoga's body asked.**

**"So that means they're reaching the end of your test Pram." Babylon said.**

**Pram sighed. "Yeah. I just never thought that them taking over Zetta's netherworld would be so boring. Did he really need to keep ALL of his strongest vassals with him to get ready to fight those three?"**

**Zetta wanted to make sure that Laharl, Mao, and Adell got to his castle. To make sure of that, he made sure none of his main vassals attacked them, untill the final battle. But, for them to have a slight challenge (until Mao got the Gear Metal LEX, and YAY) he sent his weaker vassals to fight them.**

**"Perhaps he wants to battle them." Babylon suggested. "He was never at full power when he did."**

**"That must be it. He would never be interested any other way." Orphelion agreed.**

**"You guys are probably right." Pram then started thinking. 'My new toys are going to be more interesting then expected.'**

**"We took over a lot of land from this netherworld." Adell said. "Let's go fight Zetta now."**

**"After this, we'll go fight Pram!" Mao yelled before Laharl or Adell could say anything. "I'll have my revenge, and I finally get to use her as a specimen! It's a two for one deal."**

**"The other overlords don't matter!" Laharl yelled. "All we need to do is to take out Zetta!"**

**"I agree dood. We really shouldn't make anymore delays." Epic said.**

**"Grrrr. Fine. But after this adventure I'm going to experiment not only on Pram" Mao pointed to Laharl. "But you two! I need to find out what the organs of a human-demon hybrid will be like! Will they be just like demons, humans, or neither? Maybe it'll have it's own rules of anatomy." While Mao was talking, and drooling, Adell, Laharl, and Epic left about 3 hours ago.**

**Several hours of walking and beating up demons, after Mao finally caught up, they reached a huge castle. They were about to walk in, untill they felt a rumbling sound.**

**"What's that?" Adell asked.**

**Then a flash of lightniing came, and Alex appeared from it. (Cue Alex's theme) "Well, you made it! I neverwould have guessed you could make it this far!" He said.**

**"You again?" Mao asked. "What the hell do you want?"**

**Laharl drew out his sword. "Look, we don't have time for you. Stay out of our way!"  
><strong>

**Alex started laughing. "You! What are you going to do! You couldn't beat Raiden on your own, let alone Zetta! So leave already! Because I'M the one who's going to kill Zetta!"**

**"If you're the one going to kill Zetta, you'll have to take us out first!" Adell told Alex.**

**"Heh. Why else did you think I came?" Several more of Alex's minions teleported. "Alright, go kill those 4. Then we go after Zetta." The minions rushed to the heroes, ready to kill.**

**"Are you seriously relying on them?" Adell asked. He kicked a hellcat, that rushed to him, up in the air, before sending it up higher with each blow, ending with him throwing it to the ground. "Just because our level is low, dosen't mean we can't still take these guys out."**

**After that, the rest was a blood shed. Laharl sliced a devil in half with his 'Slayers Descent.' Mao put his hand into one of the enemies, before it blew them up. And Epic used the same strategy most players in the Prinny games used, by butt stomping enemies, and using Prinny Barrage.**

**But pain wasn't only to Alex's army. One of Alex's minions threw his sword up in the air, and suddenly, it multiplied into 4, and all of them were huge. It stabbed the main characters in vital organs, almost killing them.**

**Others stabbed them with a spear multiple times, or simply used spells. But none were prepared for the combined attack that they would use next. (End Alex's theme here)**

**"Meteor Impact!"**

**"Vulcan Blaze!" Like against Fried, Laharl rode on a meteor while Adell used Vulcan Blaze on it, making a huge fire.**

**"Terra Ice!" Mao froze the meteor right before Laharl rode it. Then the close Laharl rode his meteor towards Alex's minions, the more fire built up from the frozen meteor. Eventually, not only did it thaw out, but the power of the flames doubled.**

**"HAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laharl laughed evily as he killed all of Alex's minions.**

**"WHAT!" Alex shouted in disbelief. "How did you DO that!"**

**"How DID you do that dood?" Epic asked. "With nearly every drop of your old mana power bein sapped out, you still killed those things without any problem!" Epic pointed to a huge crater, and then skid marks from a blast that looked like a Dragon Ball ki attack.**

**"Like I said before. No curse can keep ME down!" Laharl gloated.**

**"Don't get cocky." Adell told him. "If it weren't for our help, you STILL wouldn't be able to kill them all."**

**"Well... hey, I beat you and all of your friends in your own game!"**

**"Worst comeback I have ever heard." Mao said. Laharl gritted his teeth in frustation.**

**"Wha... what's going on!" King Drake screamed. "The power in that attack was overwhelming!"**

**"What if it was US fighting them!" Micky asked in extreme fear. "We'd die for sure!"**

**"Now you see how my plan still works out." Pram explained to the overlords. "I sabotaged Baal. I told him to put in a ingredient in the mixing pot, that would have the strenghth of those three, still there. They can't control it, but for brief moments, their original mana power returns to them. And since they can't control it, they'll use so much power that the destruction they can cause is huge!"**

**"What if they chosed YOU Pram? What would you do then?" Babylon asked.**

**"Simple. I'd still beat them. They can't control it, so they can't become at full power at will. Only through a surge of emotions, or the rare case of it happening where there's no way out otherwise."**

**Back to Alexander and the heroes, Alex came floating down to the battle field. **

**"Grrrrrr. You're so dead!" Alex screamed.**

**"Didn't you just see our power? With all that mana energy we can obliberate you!" Mao yelled.**

**(Quick note: Laharl, Adell, and Mao's mana power returning to them is only for a limited amount of time, and then it will burn out. They also have to focus or they will lose control of it completley, making destruction levels to high, or them automatically losing most of their power again.)**

**"You idiots." Alex shurgged. "You can have all the mana power in the universe, and it still won't mean anything if you can't control it." He then prepared to fight. "Get ready to die!"(Cue Alex's theme here again)**

**Alexander started by making several ball's of electricity, and throwing them all at the main characters with his Thunder Beat attack which electricuted them.**

**"And now, divine beat!" He summoned a huge cloud, and multiple, powerful lightning bolts aimed for Laharl, Adell, and Mao. Immediatley, they jumped away from the lightning strikes.**

**"To slow!" Alex flew right in front of Adell, and implaed him with his spear. "If you aren't even able to dodge my attacks, how do you expect to defeat me, OR Zetta?"**

**Laharl used his blazing knuckle move in an attempt to hit Alex with a sneak attack. Alex just used his drums to counter the attack, and knock Laharl to the ground.**

**"Damn you. Don't underestimate me!" Laharl jumped in the air. "DIMENSION SLASH!" His sword started glowing a green aura, and he slashed Alex with it, along with slicing Zetta's netherworld.**

**Looking at the huge slash mark on his chest, Alex was shocked beyond words. "What... what the hell?"**

**"Don't take your eyes off me!" Adell yelled. He uppercutted Alex, taking him all the way up to litterally, of the planet. He then punched him all the way back down, and Alex was pretty much the humanoid version of a meteor.**

**"This'll finish it!" Mao yelled. "By my calculation's Alex's heart should be" Mao stuck his arm out in the air, and stuck out his nails. Alex then came down from Adell's attack, and got impaled by Mao's claws. "Right there." Mao smirked. He then blasted Alex from the inside, and threw him on the ground.**

**Despite the pain, Alex stood up. "How the hell did you survive being impaled through the heart?" Mao asked.**

**"That's not enough to beat me!" Alex yelled. "I'm not going to die untill I kill Zetta!" **

**'And that logic in nearly any types of fiction make no sense.' Adell thought.**

**"Enough of this!" Laharl shouted. "You're in our way!"**

**"I thought I told you before" Alex pointed at the 4. "YOU'RE interupting MY fight with Zetta!"**

**Adell repeatedly struck Alex in the air, before throwing him to the ground. "We're not letting you defeat Zetta first! I WILL fight him at his full strength, right after taking you out."**

**Alex bursted out of the ground. "No more of this crap. Get ready to die!" He put his fist in the air. "VANISHING BOLT!" He punched the ground and multiple bolts of lightning zapped Adell, Laharl, Mao, and Epic.**

**They all collapsed on the ground, not moving at all. "No one touches Zetta, except for me." Alex then walked away from the bodies, and into Zetta's castle.**

**"They're dead already? These guys are alot less powerful then I thought." Pram said while watching the TV to Zetta's netherworld.**

**"That was to pathetic." Orphelion said.**

**King Drake started laughing. "I could do the exact same thing really! I'd just go to Zetta's netherworld and kill them where they stood at the begining!"**

**"Then why didn't you?" Pram asked.**

**King Drake held his laughing position, and stood motionless for 5 seconds. "Well... I just didn't do it because... I wouldn't want to deprive Zetta of his enjoyment of facing them."**

**"Do yourself a favor, and keep quiet. It would save yourself the embaressment."**

**Babylon chuckeled softly. "What's so funny?" Micky asked him.**

**"Don't you sense their energy?" The dragon overlord asked.**

**"You mean their mana power?" Pram asked. "It's all gone now that Alex beat them."**

**"It's not the mana power he's talking about Pram." Orphelion told her.**

**"Orphelion, what are you talking about?" Micky asked.**

**"We mean that their life energy is still there." Babylon explained.**

**Everyone their, except for Orphelion, were shocked. "You can sense their life energy?" Pram asked.**

**"How!" King Drake demanded.**

**"THEY'RE STILL ALIVE! THEN KILL THEM MICKY! BWAHAHAHA!" Dryzen bellowed.**

**"Your game is far from over Pram." Babylon assured. "Trust me."**

**"Auuugh. How did we lose?" Mao asked. The three finally regained consciousness. Epic was dead again.**

**"That Alex guy is stronger then we thought." Adell said. "We shouldn't have tried to save our energy on him for Zetta."**

**Laharl eyes were full of hate. "Now that asshat just tied with Zetta for the number 2 section on my hit list." His antennas stood up while his eyes glowed red with pure anger. "NOBODY DEFEATS ME, AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"**

**Adell looked at the castle. "Well guys, look's like we're going to infiltrate this place, and take out both Zetta, and Alex."**

**"Very well. I wanted to test out my new mech modifications anyway!" Mao yelled.**

**"Here I come Zetta." Laharl ignited both of his fists. He then put them together and made a huge explosion, breaking through the castle, and destroying several of the netherworld's surroundings. "This netherworld is mine for the taking."**

**To be continued.**

**This looks like an improvement from my last two chapters. Well, the Makai Kingdom story arc will end in about two or three more chapters. Also, the Makai Kingdom characters will be appearing in later chapters. Also, Laharl putting his fists together while they were on fire is a reference to an anime. Try and find it. And please tell me what you think about my fanfic, and how I could improve it. Anyway, expect the next chapter around Feburary or March. Goodbye.**


	20. Zetta's elite team

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods Chapter 20: Zetta's elite team**

**Our heroes have previously got defeated with ease by the god of destruction's signature attack 'Vanishing Bolt.' **

**Alexander then went into Zetta's castle to fight him head on. The heroes then got up, and busted through the castle ready to fight the two overlords. **

**Adell swiftly dodged a sword attack from one of Zetta's vassals, and punched him back. Mao then put in his hands into the male sword master class, and made an explosion inside out. The vassals countered Mao's attack by striking the ground with his axe, and making spike like pieces of the ground attack Mao.**

**"Dimensional slash!" He used the sword beam attack on Adell, cutting his body.**

**"You won't touch lord Zetta!" He yelled. "Die!" He threw his sword high up into the air, and it multiplied into 4, along with growing in size. He used them to stab Laharl with it. **

**"Gah. You're dead!" Laharl, Mao, and Adell knocked the sword master in the air, repatedly striking him upward. Adell then grabbed the sword master, and dove down to the ground while putting the vassals body facing the floor. The impact was to much for the sword master to take.**

**"I can't believe we had so much trouble taking out one of Zetta's vassals." Adell said. He then wiped the blood off of his face.**

**"He COULD have gone down with ease like the rest of Zetta's vassals if half pint over here didn't get the Gear Metal mech's destroyed again!" Mao yelled.**

**"Shut up!" Laharl yelled. "That barley happens!"**

**"Alright then. Tell me. How many times did you throw the Gear Metal Mechs?"**

**"I don't know. Two or three times?"**

**"TRY NINETEEN!"**

**Adell walked away leaving the two to argue. 'Alex is taking out most of Zetta's vassals right now. Guess we should be thankful. But we can't let him take out Zetta first, or that oracle won't show us where we're supposed to go.'**

**Several more of Zetta's servants appeared. 6 in total. A mage, a witch a healer, a male warrior, a female warrior, and a theif that had a UFO hovering on top of him.**

**Laharl and Mao decided to quit arguing, and prepared to fight with Adell. "More of Zetta's vassals. How much trash will we have to go through to get to him?" Laharl asked.**

**"Don't underestimate us!" The male warrior yelled. "We were the first of Zetta's vassals created, and his most elite group. And I'm the leader Minato."**

**"Still don't give a damn." Laharl responded.**

**"His most elite group huh? Well I'm ready!" Adell yelled.**

**"Muhahaha! You should have know better then to try to pick a fight with the great overlord Mao! As a demon, I'll make sure this mistake will be one you'll regret in a nano second!"**

**The male warrior brought up his axe. "Please. You almost died against our weaker companions. What makes you think you can take us down? Especially with such low levels."**

**"Shut up!" Laharl demanded. "Overlords Wrath!" He surrounded the field with the spheres, and sent them all at Zetta's minions.**

**The female warrior jumped in the air, dodging the spheres, and being the only one of the enemies to not be caught in the explosion. She then fell down to the heroes, and stabbed the ground with her spear, causing a fissure that damaged all three of them.**

**"Turbulence!" She spun her spear around in the air, untill it started to create a make shift tornado, that began to send the trio up into the air. The female warrior then jumped above it, and blasted a powerful beam through her spear at them.**

**"Damn. She's really powerful." Mao stated.**

**"Forgeting someone!" From the cloud of dust, the male warrior threw his axe like a boomerang, which Adell narrowly dodged.**

**"Giga Fire!" The mage and witch yelled. They summoned a big fire that burned the main characters.**

**"Enough of taking these hits!" Adell yelled. "Lion's Roar!" Adell jumped in the air, and fired a beam of energy at Zetta's vassals.**

**"Impaler!" The female warrior yelled. She shot a bolt of lightning from her spear at Adell's energy blast, cancelling it out.**

**"Moon slash!" Mao yelled. He spun his sword in the air, and an image of the moon appeared. Mao then slashed through that image, along with delivering a powerful slash at Zetta's warriors.**

**"You're dead now!" Laharl yelled. "Dimension Slash!" Laharl had his sword glow a huge, powerful, green aura, and slash all of Zetta's vassals with it. All of them were injured.**

**"Don't worry." The healer said. "Leave it to me." She used her magic to heal all of her companions of their wounds.**

**"Damn. We should heal too." Adell decided. He was going to go grab the items from his bag, but they were all gone.**

**"You lost them!" Laharl demanded.**

**"No I didn't!"**

**The thief just smiled and held them all. "Were fighting, you didn't notice how I used my UFO to steal all your items."**

**"...How the hell did we miss that?" Mao asked.**

**"Ready to die!" The male warrior asked. The team charged at the trio, and were taking them out with ease. Laharl, Mao, and Adell were out numbered and out classed. Even when they did do a good amount of damage, the healer just healed them all, or, specifically for her, used her needle to sap health from one of the three. And with the thief taking their items, the SP of Zetta's vassals weren't going to run out anytime soon.**

**"Give up already! We'll kill you for your information." The male fighter said.**

**"You won't kill us." Laharl said, holding his wound.**

**"What are you talking about?" The witch demanded.**

**"Because if you do kill us, Zetta won't go easy on you." Adell replied grinning. "If he wants us to come here, then he would make sure that nobody kills us but himself."**

**"What do you know! Giga Fire!" The witch burned Adell with the huge flame.**

**"You don't know anything about Lord Zetta." The male mage said.**

**"True." Adell admitted. "But I do know about people who like to fight. Besides, if he wanted you to kill us why did he not send you out to kill us imediatley?"**

**"Shut up!" The male warrior yelled. "You don't have any right to talk. We might not be able to kill you, but that dosen't mean you'll find yourselves walking."**

**He tried to use his boomerang axe move again, but Adell, Laharl, and Mao simply jumped over it. Mao then looked at some panels that were in green, and red, and blocks that were the same color. They were called geo symbols, and geo panels. They all have a different effect.**

**'Perfect he thought.' Mao ran to the blocks, and started ordering them. "My calculations are always correct, so if I throw the red geo block here" He grabbed it, and threw it all the way to the green section, which was a huge section of the map. "And the green one here." He threw the green geo block to a very small area of red panels, though a person had to go through it to get to where Mao was. "Hey servants! Come over here!"**

**Laharl succesfully managed to deliver a powerful Dark X slash to the thief vassal, along with getting some of their items back before he heard this. "For the last time, you're MY servant!"**

**Adell kicked a female warrior in the face, who was about to stab Laharl from behind. "Fine." Adell responded. Adell and Laharl quickly ran to where Mao was.**

**"Time for my plan to set in action!" Mao destroyed the red geo block on the green space, and very quickly, it became completley red. He did the same thing with the green geo block on the red tiles. "Now you can't even touch us!"**

**"What are you talking about?" The female warrior demanded.**

**"Look at the effects." The red panels had an effect of '-10% health each turn.' While the green ones had a 'No entry effect.' "You can't even get us in a close enough range now! The only way to get where we are, is to get pass the green no entry zone! And since I destroyed the red block, you can't switch the effects anymore!"**

**Adell and Laharl just stared at Mao. "What?"**

**"You're an idiot." Laharl told him.**

**"You just got us trapped with the geo panels surrounding us." Adell told Mao.**

**"You two clearly don't know how video games work. If you fight the computer, it's either a cheating bastard, or"**

**Zetta's servants ran to the green area, while standing on the red panels, hoping to destroy it, but failing.**

**"Artifical Stupidity!" The time passed. Zetta's vassals were slowly taking more and more damage, while hopelessly trying to get passed the green geo panel effects. Eventually, they had such low health that one more attacks could easily kill them.**

**"This is just embarassing." Laharl said. "Give up already before you kill yourselves."**

**"Shut up!" The male warrior yelled. "I won't lose!" Then a flash of lightning came, and struck Zetta's vassals dead. The map was complete, and all geo panels disapered. But the trio were less then pleased.**

**"Shit. I never thought we would have to face him again so soon." Mao said.**

**Laharl took out his sword. "Alright then asshat! Time for my revenge!"**

**Alex floated down. "So you still plan on getting in the way between me and Zetta! Well this time, you're going to die, and stay dead!"**

**"Fine! Let's go!" Adell yelled. "Rising dragon!" Adell uppercutted Alex all the way off the planet, before punching him back down.**

**This time, Alex smirked. "Divine Beat!" Alex beated on his drums, and very powerful bolts of lightning came crashing down. And due to all the height, it became even more powerful. "DIE!" The bolt hit the trio.**

**The explosion was huge. But after the smoke went away, it rebealed that Laharl, Mao, and Adell were still alive. All covered in blood, but breathing.**

**"Why won't you guys just die? How stubborn are you!"**

**"Sorry asshat, but you're not the important one right now." Laharl said. "I want my netherworld to live on. And I won't let an obstacle like you stop me!"**

**"Persistent aren't you? Fine."**

**The trio began to unleash a huge amount of mana power, and were going to unleash it all in one go.**

**To be continued.**

**I guess this chapter is an improvement from the Raiden chapter. But I found the dialouge just to corny. I suppose I need to work on that. Also need to improove on raising tension for the readers. Anyway, review, and tell me what you think. Also this fanfic might be going on hiatus for a while. I'll be working on a Super Smash Bros Brawl fanfic. So, later.**


	21. Duel with Alexander

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods Chapter 21: Duel with Alexander**

**"Dimension slash!" Laharl and Mao yelled.**

**"Big Bang!" Adell screamed. Alex dodged the energy slashes, but couldn't avoid getting sucked into the black hole that exploded.**

**"Ugh. I can't go full out right now. So how about this. THUNDER BEAT!" Alex sent out multiple flashes of electricity at the trio.**

**"Damn you. How about this?" Mao held his sword up in the air. "TERRA ICE!" Mist covered up Alexander. From the mist, a warrior, presumably an ice god, threw it's spear at Alex.**

**"Not today." Alex told it. He shot lightning at the spear, which sent it back at the warrior, destroying it along with ending Mao's attack.**

**"Damn. Now what?"**

**Adell rushed to Alex, and tried to strike him repeatedly, but Alex kept dodging. "Alright then. How about this?"**

**Adell opened up a huge barrier, that covered him and Alex. "What is this?" Alex demanded.**

**"I made a promise." Adell told him. "I'm going to save the netherworlds. And to do that, I need to defeat Zetta." He uppercutted Alex to the top of the sphere, and the god of destruction came back after hitting the top. "And I need to take you out also." Adell then repeatedly punched, kicked, and threw Alex to sides of the barrier, and in each collision, Alex bounced back to Adell.**

**"Take this!" Adell went out of the barrier and stood on top of it. "NO WAY OUT!" He punched the barrier itself all the way down to the ground, untill it exploded completley.**

**Alex was completley covered in blood. "No way. These guys might kill Zetta if they fight him like this." Alex looked at his bleeding hand in shock, before closing it angrily. "I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!"**

**Alexander jumped on a cloud. "Thunder dance!" He banged his drums, and a bolt of lightning struck the trio. "I'll kill you before you even touch Zetta. I was just fooling around before, but now I'm going all out!"**

**"You were holding back? Well you better go all out now. Beating someone who's at a disadvantage just isn't my style." Adell replied.**

**"Holding back or not, you're still going down." Laharl said.**

**"Hell, you're probably just bluffing right now!" Mao accused.**

**(Cue Alexander's theme) "Heh. Believe what you want to. I'm going to make sure you don't get in my way."**

**Alex's lightning surrounded the three. They could barley dodge, let alone, attack Alex. Each time they avoided the lightning, they were left vulnerable, allowing Alex to stab them with his spear.**

**"Damn. How about this?" Laharl generaed multiple orbs surrounding Alex. "Overlords wrath!" Alex just smirked, and as soon as Laharl's move was used, he dodged each sphere with ease.**

**"So are you done playing games now?" Alex asked. He then electrocuted his spear, and threw it at Laharl, impaling him, and zapping him from the inside.**

**"How about this?" Adell ran to Alex, and created several after images of himself. "Take this!" Adell tried to uppercut the god of destruction from behind, but he found himself punching the air.**

**"How did he do that?" Alexander then caught Adell by surprize with the thunder beat attack.**

**"Vaesa Aergun!" Mao fired 4 blast of electricity, before ending it with a plasma blast from the creatures mouth.**

**The god of destruction dodged the attack. "Thunder ring!" A circle of electricity surrounded him, and he moved it around like a hula hoop, each time zapping Mao.**

**The trio did a team attack on Alex. Laharl, Adell, and Mao beat him up into the air, before Laharl grabbed him, and with the combined force of Adell and Mao, drilled Alex to the ground.**

**"I can't believe I actually took you three seriously for a moment. Nearly all your strength is gone now." Alexander wiped of some dust on him. "Now take this." Alex got a spear and twirled it around, making a tornado. "The three of you are going to die right now!" The tornado picked up Laharl, Adell, and Mao. While it picked them up, Alexander jumped through the tornado, while stabbing all three of them. "DIE!" Alex fired a laser beam through his spear.**

**Laharl slashed through the tornado they were stuck in, and him, Adell, and Mao dodged the beam.**

**"All we can do is dodge right now." Laharl said. "Maybe asshat will wear out then."**

**Adell didn't like that strategy. "No way! Fighting like that just isn't my style."**

**"It's either breaking your style or die." Laharl told him.**

**Adell hit his own palm with his fist. "I'm not going to die here. I still have a promise that I'm going to keep."**

**"How we're going to beat Alex, and Zetta isn't important." Mao said. "I'd throw you guys as bait if I needed to."**

**"You are sick." Adell said.**

**"Are you done yet?" Alex asked. "Take this! DIVINE BEAT!" Alex sent much more lightning. The trio endured it, and countered. **

**"ULTRA OVERLORD!" Laharl slashed the air with a strike powerul enough to wound Alex. His sword then suddenly became gigantic, where he stabbed Alex, getting him stuck on his sword, before throwing him off for one final slash.**

**"TERRA ICE!" Mao summoned a huge iceberg, which thawed out, revealing some kind of statue which froze Alex with a blizzard from it's palms.**

**"Blazing palm!" Adell sent two flaming tornados from his hands, lifting the frozen Alex into the air, before making him fall.**

**"Time to finish you off!" Laharl jumped into space. "A single meteor impact won't kill you, so how about...TWO!"**

**"That was so predictable." Pram said while watching the battle. Laharl summoned two meteors, which were close enough to stand on them both. Besides that, and double the power, there was no diffrence between the dual meteor impact, and a regular one.**

**After that attack, Alexander thawed out. "Damn. Guess they still have some strength. Well it's time to finish it. VANISHING BOLT!"**

**"Not this move again!" Laharl shouted.**

**Alex punched the ground, and the lightning storm came. "Try to dodge THIS."**

**Adell tried to rush straight to Alexander, but a flash of lightning struck him before he could lay a single finger on the god of destruction.**

**"No I have a fight against Zetta to get to." Alex began to walk away, letting the animation of his attack finish the heroes.**

**"Now what?" Mao asked. Laharl had an idea. Yet he was incredibly embarresed to consider using it.**

**"You have a plan?" Adell asked the tiny overlord.**

**Laharl didn't reply. He softly muttered some words under his breath.**

**"What are you doing?" Adell asked.**

**"Ber- Berry Barrier Balidaire" Laharl didn't finish the sentence because he gagged midway.**

**"Were you saying...?" Mao began to ask.**

**"BERRY BARRIER BALIDAIRE! MIRROR REFLECT THE LIGHTNING!" Laharl shouted.**

**"What are you babbling about?" Adell asked. Then, a green barrier shielded the heroes, and sent the lightning back at Alexander.**

**"What the hell!" Alex put his hands in front of the lightning, trying to block it. "I'm... not... losing!"**

**Adell and Mao didn't waste a moment. Mao used his Vaesa Aergun on the lightning, to push it to Alex even farther, while Adell repeatedly struck Alex causing him to lose focus. With the combined efforts, Alex's own vanishing bolt defeated him.(End Alex's theme here)**

**"We finally beat him." Adell said. "Now we just need to take out Zetta, and that oracle will tell us where we need to go."**

**Mao turned to Laharl. "That was angelic language wasn't it?"**

**Laharl was disgusted by the fact he needed to do that. "Yes it was. Shut up about it."**

**Mao started drooling. "NEVER! You must be part angel then! More reason to dissect you!"**

**"I'm not part angel!" Laharl shouted back. "I just saw Flonne do the exact same thing."**

**Mao stopped drooling, and looked disappointed. "Wait. Seriously?"**

**"You stupid dumbo!"**

**Adell sighed. "Why do I always have to team up with the freaks?"**

**Here's the next chapter. It probably took to long for your likings. I think the fight with Alex is a bit repetitive, and the dialouge is still corny. But that's just me. Tell me what you think, and how I can improve it. Also, you may have noticed that I'm using animations for attacks from the first three Disgaea games. It's because I found it fitting. Well, two more chapters will finally bring the end to the Makai Kingdom arc.**


	22. The Ultimate Overlord

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods Chapter 22: The Ultimate Overlord**

**Laharl, Adell, and Mao walked into Zetta's throne room. "Well, we're here." Adell said. He wasn't showing it, but he was very excited about fighting Zetta. With all that he heard about him, Zetta would be a very tough opponent.**

**"If he has his real body now, he'll obviously be stronger." Mao said. **

**"Alright Zetta! Show yourself!" Laharl demaned. "You afraid?"**

**"Of course not!" Zetta yelled. He teleported in the fancy animation that Disgaea characters usually do, to the trio. "You think the most bad-ass overlord would run away!"**

**"You've been bragging about being the most powerful overlord since we left evil academy, but you never beat any of us." Adell said to Zetta. At that line Laharl's expression on his face pretty much told Mao the whole story.**

**"HA! So much for the original main character! You never beat Zetta, meaning that I'm officially more powrful then you!"**

**Laharl's antenna stood up, and his eyes were red in anger. "Shut up! I DID beat Zetta before! He just beat me too."**

**"It doesn't matter that you beat me before. I was in the form of the sacred tome at that time, and wasn't at my full power! Now, I regained my role as the most badass overlord in all the cosmos!"**

**Adell smiled at that. "I was hoping for that! It'll make it more satisfying for me when I fight you. Beating someone who's at a disadvantage just isn't my style!"**

**Zetta turned to Laharl. "We do have something in common kid. Each time I fought you guys, I felt a feeling of excitement. Whenever I lost to you, it's because I didn't have my body. Now I want to fight you at full power."**

**When Zetta drawed out his sword, it alone caused an overwhelming amount of mana power, that nearly crushed the three. "What... is that?" Mao asked.**

**"And if you don't do the same thing, I will kill each one of you three." Zeta finished.**

**"Fine." Laharl responded. "I wasn't going to hold back anyway. When I get my revenge, I'm going to make sure that you know the wrath of the great Laharl."**

**"Get ready to feel pain Zetta." Mao told him. "As soon as I take ready to lose your netherworld it over, you're going to be my number..." Mao thought about Laharl, a half demon, half human hybrid, Flonne, a fallen angel who believes in love, and of course, Aurum, a legendary super hero. "...four experiment!"**

**"HAHAHA! You really think you cant beat the most badass overlord in the cosmos! Get ready, because I'm going to personally make sure that every single drop of pain I give to you three, will traumatize you. Get ready!"**

**Zetta started off with simply slashing Laharl, gently. That alone caused the blue haired overlord to nearly lose all his blood.**

**"WHOA! He really is tough!" Adell yelled. "I just need to try my best to beat him." Adell ran to Zetta, and was about to deliver a punch. Zetta caught the fist with his hand, and practically broke it.**

**"Ghh. How about this?" Adell rapidly tried to uppercut, roundhouse kick, and jackhammer Zetta, with the overlord blocking them all with his sword.**

**"Take this seriously!" Zetta screamed. He shot a laser beam from his eyes, at Adell, causing an explosion. "I told you! If you don't fight at your original strength I WILL kill you!"**

**"We can't control it!" Mao protested. "Well you better learn how to." Zetta responded. He slashed at Mao, who blocked with his sword. "I want to fight the only people who beat me before, at full strength. If you fail to do that, you might as well forget about fighting Baal!" Zetta's sword knocked Mao's sword out of his hand, and he then stabbed the genius.**

**Zetta turned away from the defeated trio. "You gotta be kidding me! None of you can take a single one of my attacks! I know I'm the most badass overlord in the universe, but I was hoping for a challenge. I guess I was wrong about you." Zetta began to walk away.**

**"Hold...it." Adell said. The three stood up, wounded, scarred, and bleeding all over. "We aren't finished yet."**

**"That's what I was hoping for." Zetta told them. "Now, I'm feeling generous today. Show me what you got."**

**"Fine then. Here I come!" Laharl jumped on a meteor in space, and laughed on it, while it ramed into his enemy. "Haaaahahahahaha!"**

**Zetta took the pain, and smiled. "That's what I want. Now you two, hurry up!"**

**"Alright then. Take this!" Adell opened up a barrier that covered up him and Zetta. He uppercutted Zetta to the top of the barrier, and Zetta bounced back to infront of Adell. Adell punched Zetta to the side of the barrier, threw him to the bottom, kicked him to the other side, and drilled Zetta to the bottom. "Time to end this!" Adell threw Zetta, and left him to bounce around like a ball, in a closed room. He then punched the barrier to the floor which caused a huge explosion.**

**"VAESA AERGUN!" Mao's creature zapped Zetta with a bolts of electricity, before firing a plasma cannon from it's mouth.**

**Zetta was blasted back, from the attacks, and hit a wall. "Heh. Now that's what I'm talking about." Zetta stood back up. "Now we can fight seriously!"**

**Zetta ran to Laharl, and tried to strike him with his sword. Laharl blocked with his own sword. "You'll need to think of a better idea before you can take ME down Zetta!" Laharl told him.**

**Mao attempted to slash Zetta from behind, while he was fighting Laharl. Zetta saw this coming, and dodged at the last moment, having Mao attack Laharl.**

**"You traitor!" Laharl yelled at him. "As soon as I'm done with Zetta you're next!"**

**"Are you blind!" Mao shouted back. "He dodged you moron!"**

**"Who are you calling blind!" **

**Zetta chuckled while watching the hopeless pair, and was about to take them out right then.**

**"Don't forget about me!" Adell grabbed Zetta, and threw him up into the air. He then repatedly beat him upwards, before punching him to the ground.**

**"Not bad. But you left yourself wide open! Zetta beam!" He shot eye lasers at Adell, which were so powerful the beams could be seen from another netherworld. Zetta then laughed infront of the explosion.**

**"HAHAHAHA! How do you like that!" Laharl, and Mao stopped bickering moments ago, and tried to attack Zetta. Zetta dodged, and used blade rush on the two.**

**"Damn. Is our strength already gone?" Laharl asked.**

**"No. The reason you aren't doing well against me is because I'm the most bad-ass, freaking overlord!"**

**"I really hate this guy." Mao said. "Omega Ice!" A picture of a goddess fired a beam at the ground infront of Zetta. A giant ice tower then shot out like a rocket. "How do you like that!"**

**Zetta stood back up. "Alright then. How about you face the badass overdrive!"**

**A background of space appeared behind Zetta and Mao. Zetta repatedly punched Mao at supersonic speed's from all directions. "I'll show you the real strength of an overlord!" He yelled while punching Mao, with afterimages of Zetta doing the same thing. Then, they all went back to Zetta. "HAHAHAHA!" Zetta smashed Mao down, and for a cool effect, Mao, and everything in his view shattered, before being sucked into a black hole, which got destroyed. But it was all an animation, so let's just say it caused alot of pain to Mao.**

**"GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mao screeched in pain.**

**"We have to help him!" Adell yelled to Laharl.**

**"Oh fine!"**

**Laharl and Adell tried to run to Mao, so they could give him a healing item, but Zetta teleported infront of them. "What's your choice? You can help him out, and die, or you can ignore him and live."**

**Adell gritted his teeth. "I choose neither! I'm going to save him, but I'm not going to die now!"**

**"This guy's a demon?" Pram asked in space. "You can barley find any one's who THINK about others, let alone risk their lives for them!"**

**"He didn't know that he was a demon until recently." Orphelion told her. "Even after that, he still keeps his morals."**

**"I never knew there were demons who cared about things like that." Micky said.**

**"HA! The fool! A demon can't survive with those beliefs." King Drake said.**

**"That boy reminds me of my youth. Confident, arrogant, feeling like nobody could take me down. Those were good times." Babylon said.**

**"The scarlet haired boy isn't the only one who cares about others." Orphelion said.**

**"Huh? What are you talking about?" Pram asked.**

**"The shrimp also worries about his comrades health."**

**"He doesn't look like he does." Micky said. At this point they were reffering to Laharl.**

**"He's to proud to admit his true feelings about other people." Babylon explained. "At any rate, they both plan on helping Mao."**

**Back to the plot, Zetta stood on top of Mao, with Laharl and Adell confronting him. "So what's it going to be?" Zetta asked. He then put more force on Mao's head.**

**"Aggh." Mao said in pain.**

**"Have any plans?" Laharl asked Adell.**

**"Yeah. We rush to Zetta, beat him up, save Mao, and beat up Zetta some more."**

**"You're incredibly simple." Laharl told Adell. But Laharl agreed with that plan, and they rushed to Zetta. Laharl had his sword clash with Zetta's, while Adell delivered punches, and kicks, until Zetta was at a far enough distance from Mao.**

**"Not bad battle freak, and spoiled brat." Mao said, after healing himself with magic. "But time for you to see my full power! EVIL TRANSFORMATION!"**

**"What?" Laharl, and Adell asked simultaneously.**

**"Behold!" Zetta was somehow in a pod, with a slime class in another. "Witness the greatness of my invention! Which I didn't think of a name yet. But still, be amazed! MUHAHAHA!"**

**"What the hell's happpening!" Zetta demanded. Him, and the slime fused. The body of Zetta, with the head of a slime. **

**Mao ran to the fusion in excitement. "It was a success!" He yelled while jumping up and down like a kid. "Wonderful!"**

**The slime faced, Zetta, then exploded infront of Mao's face. Zetta was back to normal, but pain was done to him, and he was currently unconscious. Mao coughed. "This...sucks."**

**"What was that?" Adell asked.**

**"It's an invention I made on the spot! I put in a creature in pod 1, and another creature in pod 2, and they fuse together! The head of the speciment in pod 1, and the body of the specimen in pod 2! It's perfect." Mao was huffing and drooling.**

**"Yeah, yeah. You're a sick pervert, I GET it. Now I'M going to focus on the important thing." Laharl flew up in the air.**

**"Who're you calling a sick pervert!" Mao shouted from below.**

**Laharl raised his hand up in the air. "Hey Zetta! Get a look at this!" Zetta came backi into cosciousness, and realized what was going on. "You bastard." Zetta told him.**

**Mao facepalmed himself. "WHY didn't we take him out while he was knocked out?"**

**"I don't defeat enemies when they can't strike back. That just isn't my style." Adell told Mao.**

**"Well is it your style to get killed?" Mao asked.**

**"If I die in a fair fight, then yes."**

**"I hate you both."**

**"What's he going to do anyway?" Adell asked. Laharl started generating countless orbs for his 'Overlords Wrath.'"Wait, he isn't!"**

**"I AM!" Laharl shouted. "I'm going to destroy this whole netherworld to defeat Zetta!"**

**"What! We'd get killed to!" Adell yelled, referring to 'we' as him and Mao.**

**"I have to admit, I would do the same thing in his position." Mao agreed.**

**"You damn kid. I'm NOT going to have my netherworld destroyed again!" Zetta roared.**

**"Well to bad! Get ready for the upgraded version of the Overlords wra...!" Laharl stopped. 'All the other demons here will die also.' He thought. 'Most of them didn't do anything to me. Most of them may be good for nothing bastards, which being a demon is about, but I can't kill them all. That love freak would stop me if she was here.'**

**"What's he DOING?" Pram asked. "Is he honestly going to pass up the only oppertunity to kill Zeta just for a bunch of demons he doesn't even know?"**

**"See? No matter how much he hides it, the blue haired one always has a soft spot for others." Babylon said.**

**"The softhearted fool. At this rate, they'll never beat Zetta." Orphelion said.**

**A paper then teleported to the overlords who were watching the adventure. "Is that supposed to be a letter?" Pram asked.**

**"Maybe it's another invitation for me to be the final boss!" Micky said in exictement.**

**"BWAHAHAHA! WE'LL KILL THEM THIS TIME!" Dryzen shouted.**

**Pram picked it up. "It's not a letter, it's a wanted poster."**

**"For who?" King Drake asked.**

**Pram smiled. "Look's like a demon lord wants to have some fun with those three also."**

**Laharl closed his fist, and the orbs disappered. "Damn. Ruling a netherworld's making me soft."**

**"So you AREN'T going to destroy my netherworld?" Zetta asked.**

**"I guess you do care about others after all." Adell said.**

**"Shut up! I just don't want the smell of dead all around my new netherworld!"  
>"That's one of the worst excuses I've ever heard." Mao said<strong>

**"Well, I guess I'll let you live for not blowing up my netherworld. But I can't guarentee that you three will have all your limbs." Zetta jumped in the air. "DIMENSION SLASH!"**

**Adell punched the green aura slash into pieces, ending the attack. "Crimson flame!" He jumped up into the air, and rushed down to Zetta, punching him. It was like the fist version of the blade rush.**

**"Hurricane slash!" Mao made a tornado out of his sword, that lifted Zetta into the air. Mao jumped up, stabbed Zetta, and threw him to the ground.**

**"Time for an improvised version of the blazing knuckle." Laharl ignited both of his fists. He rapidly punched Zetta, wih each punch causing a fiery explosion. It had so much destructive power that it destroyed Zetta's castle.**

**"Haaaahahaha! How do you like THAT Zetta! I destroyed your castle!" **

**"You're a cocky runt aren't you?" Zetta asked. "You pissed me off like hell! But now, I can use this attack, without worrying about destroying my castle."**

**"What attack are you talking about?" Adell asked.**

**"Get ready!" Zetta slashed all three in the air. He continued to slash them up, with a giant purple laser blasting them upwards as well.**

**"OMEGA DRIVE!" He stabbed Laharl, Adell, and Mao all at once, with a glowing pink and purple flash appearing.**

**The trio fell, with their blood following. "I'm not done yet! ZETTA BEEEEEEEEEEAM!" The eye lasers blasted the three, and an explosion happened.**

**"And now, Dimensional Slash!" Due to their injuries, neither Adell, Mao, or Laharl could counter, or dodge Zetta's attack. The damage was done, and the three were defeated.**

**Adell and Mao woke up, to find themselves in space. "We're back here?" Adell asked.**

**"Wait, does this mean we...?" Mao began to ask.**

**"Yup. You guys lost. Meaning you failed my challenge, and you won't know where to go." Pram told them.**

**"WHAT!"**

**Pram looked at Laharl. "How long is he going to sleep?"**

**"Well according to that prinny, who we abandoned, he normally sleeps for 10 days." Mao answered.**

**Pram froze Laharl, and tipped him over, waking him up. "Gya! What happened?"**

**"The three of you lost to Zetta." Babylon told him.**

**"Quit lying!"**

**"He isn't lying." Adell told Laharl. **

**"WHAT! But that means..."**

**'Zetta is the new main character from this point.' The textbox said.**

**"HAHAHA!" Zetta laughed. "You guys did good, but I'm still the most badass freaking overlord!"**

**"I REALLY hate this guy." Mao said.**

**"Great job Zetta!" King Drake told him. "Of course, I'm sure I could do as well myself."**

**Laharl was furious. Mao was pretty pissed also. Adell's expression was more of a determined look.**

**"So, Zetta. What are you going to do now?" Micky asked.**

**"Simple. I'm going to defeat that bastard Baal. If he's going to try and destroy my netherworld, he's going down."**

**Zetta turned to Laharl, Adell, and Mao. "You guys aren't bad. Even with your disadvantage, you still held your own. Why don't you three join me?"**

**"NO WAY!" Laharl shouted. "I would NEVER work for you!"**

**"Deal." Adell and Mao said in unison.**

**"WHAT! You traitors!"**

**"Just to let you know, moron, this is the only way we'll be able to know where to go." Mao told him.**

**"Damn. Fine Zetta. I'll work for you also."**

**"Great. Now Pram, where do we go?" Zetta asked.**

**"Sure. The place you need to go is the human world. You'll have to find out the rest there."**

**"Alright then you three. That's where we're going." Zetta told our former main characters.**

**"Don't talk like you're my leader." Laharl told him.**

**"Well considering that I could kill you at any minute, I think that does make me your leader. Don't you?"**

**Laharl gritted his teeth. "When I get my levels back, you're dead Zetta!"**

**"I'll be looking forward to it." Zetta walked into the Makai Gate.**

**"Don't get into a fight with him kid. He won't let us join him if you do." Mao told Laharl.**

**"Yeah, yeah. He's lucky that I decided to not destroy his netherworld."**

**"Wait a minute." Adell turned to Pram. "How do we know you're telling the truth?"**

**"You don't. But you would try to save my netherworld, even if I wasn't because of your promise at evil academy, wouldn't you?" Pram answered.**

**"True." The trio then walked into the makai gate to follow Zetta.**

**"You can come out now." Pram said. Teleporting to them, Etna, Flonne, and a group of Prinnies appeared.**

**(Cue Do your best girl) "So you knew I was here?" Etna asked.**

**"Duh. Any overlord with high power could tell."**

**King Drake started sweating. "Yes! Any one could! Hahahaha!"**

**"Well, we're here now. Where did they really go?" Etna demanded.**

**"Why would I tell you?" Pram asked.**

**Flonne bowed. "I'm sorry for our rudeness. Please forgive us." She smiled. "Can you please tell us." She then frowned. "If you don't we might have to kill you."**

**"You think I'm scared of you guys? I took over my netherworld when I was 2."**

**"Alright then. Prinnies, attack!" Etna commanded.**

**"Ready dood!" A prinny said. "Get ready! CHARGE!" The prinnies tried to stampede Pram. She killed all but one, who was shivering in fear.**

**"Get over there Legion!" Etna kicked the poor prinny namd Legion, to Pram. Pram froze him, and the prinny fell to the ground, exploding.**

**"Is that all you flatchests got?" Pram taunted. Etna and Flonne's eyes were on fire in rage.**

**"You know, there are some lines you shouldn't cross." Etna said while getting out her gun.**

**"Prepare to be punished!" Flonne yelled.**

**"Fine. It's been a while since I had a fight. Get ready to lose!" Pram yelled.**

**"CHAOS IMPACT!" Etna screamed.**

**"FLONNEZLLA!" Flonne screamed.**

**"Absolute Zero!" Pram yelled. **

**To be continued.**

**And this is the next chapter, and the end of the Makai Kingdom arc. Sort of. The next chapter is going to be Etna, and Flonne vs Pram, and show Zetta, Laharl, Adell, and Mao journeying through their current location. Please review. See you later.**


	23. Etna's Motives

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods Chapter 23: Etna's motives**

**Pram's giant ice stream collided with Flonne's fire, as Flonnezilla, and Etna's chaos impact. Etna shot at Pram repeatedly, but Pram deflected the bullets away with her staff.**

**"Spear Storm!"**

**"You honestly thinkk that's going to work?" Pram asked. "Giga Ice!" As soon as Etna summoned several spears, ready to impale Pram with them, the oracle froze each one of them, and they shattered.**

**"Give up little girl. There's an obvious difference between an overlord, and a demon lord." Pram told her.**

**"Shut up. Besides, aren't you forgeting that there are TWO people fighting you?" Etna countered.**

**"I won't hold back!" Flonne generated an alchemetic circle, that shot feathers at where Pram was standing on. The feathers then exploded.**

**"AHHHHH!" Pram screamed.**

**"How about I show you the power of beauty queen Etna?" Etna asked. "SEXY BEAM!" She posed in the sky, and pink lasers shot at Pram.**

**"Ghhh. Damnit. These two are strong enough to be overlords!"**

**Etna and Flonne were fighting Pram in her netherworld, and the other overlords were watching from a far distance.**

**"Those fools. Even if they do defeat Pram, it's clear that she'll simply trick them as well." Orphelion said.**

**"Even so, Pram made a mistake about underestimating the demon lord. Her power rivals ours." Babylon said to the overlords.**

**"Where did Pram send those 4 anyway?" Micky wondered.**

* * *

><p><strong>"This... is NOT the human world." The frustrated Laharl gritted his teeth. <strong>

**"I've never been to the human world, but I'm pretty sure it wouldn't have lava, demons, and the sound of death everywhere you look." Zetta said.**

**"Well, I guess she told the truth that we should have gone to the human world." Adell added.**

**"Damn that Pram!" Mao shouted. "We're in a completley different netherworld!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Pram jumped out of the way of several spears, sent by Etna. She extinguised the flames from Flonne's, 'Flonnezilla' attack. And several other mages were attacking the girls with wind, fire, star, or other ice spells.<strong>

**"Prinny raid!" Etna yelled. The prinnies shot down like rockets, and attacked, and killed many of Pram's vassals.**

**"You're going to pay for that!" Pram told them. "Terra Ice!"**

**"Tera Fire!" To counter Pram's spell, that involved an ice goddess blasting a huge beam of ice, Flonne summoned a huge fire demon that repeatedly punched Pram's ice godess image, and her, at rapid speeds before smashing them between it's hands.**

**"Chaos Impact!" Etna sent multiple black spheres that surrounded Pram, and 5 of her vassals. They hit all of them, before Etna threw a giant ball of flames at them.**

**"Omega wind!" Several of Pram's mages casted a tornado, which blew Etna's huge ball of flames right back to her.**

**"You're outclassed!" Pram told them. "You're power won't mean anything if you can't lay a hit on me. Why do you even care that I sent those four in another netherworld anyway?"**

**"Because if they're on the wrong trail, all the netherworld's will be destroyed. Including yours." Flonne told Pram.**

**"THAT'S not the reason why I'm going after them." Etna said. "In fact, I'm only going after Laharl."**

**"Why?" Pram asked.**

**"Because it's to tedious to rule a netherworld. So he's going back to his netherworld to rule as overlord. Even if I have to drag his unconscious body there!"**

**"What!" Pram and Flonne asked.**

**"It's so much work to be an overlord!" Etna whined. "You have to help the needs of so many demons, or need to repeatedly kill other demons, or overlords that want to take your title. I barley have enough time to eat my desserts!"**

**"...Being an overlord doesn't mean you can live lazily for the rest of your life you know." Pram told her.**

**"I NOTICED. Which is why you're going to tell me where the hell Laharl went, or I'm going to beat the living crap out of you!"**

**"That's a pretty selfish reason to help those three Etna." Flonne told her.**

**"Don't worry. I'll just take the role as main character, and take out Baal. But I'll need to get around Zetta. Maybe I'll smother him in his sleep with a pillow filled with knives."**

**"Here's an idea. Keep focus on your current fight!" Pram yelled. "Frost chain!" Pram trapped Etna and Flonne in an iceberg. She then summoned a chain, that rotated around the ice, making it smaller, and smaller, untill the ice shattered. **

**"That's it. Cooking team, attack!" Etna commanded.**

**"Pretty bazooka!" A little girl's voice yelled. Several missles from out of a bag fired at Pram, while a bunch of prinnies were battling with her mages.**

**"What the...!" Pram began to say.**

**"Hey Etna, can I help fight this bitch?" A little girl with pink hair, and demon wings asked. Her name is Hanako. She is the younger sister of Adell. Born with the curse of Zenon, she slowly grows to become more demon-like, much to her joy. She believes that Etna is incredibly cool, and is working for her, dreaming to become a demon lord just like her. She is also the head of Laharl's cooks, and cooks food so good, you might as well join a team she's on just so you can eat her cooking. **

**"Definetley. Raise up my stats with your songs, and leave the rest to me.**

**"Alright then. Song of Hope!" She sang a son to Etna and Flonne. Their speed, and accuracy went up. "Song of Love!" She sung again, and Etna and Flonne's attack, and defense went up. "Song of courage!" Her last song increased their resistance, and intellect.**

**"Brave Heart!" Flonne yelled. With this spell, Etna's attack went up.**

**"I hope you're ready!" Etna and Flonne flew to Pram, spear and staff in hand. A huge amount of mana was being built up.**

* * *

><p><strong>"That oracle girl is going to be the fifth person I kill when I get my strength back!" Laharl yelled.<strong>

**"Who's going to be the other four?" Mao asked for no reason.**

**"In order, it's going to be Baal, Zetta, you, and then red hair." **

**"I'd be lying if I said that was a surprise." Adell said.**

**"Focus. We need to get to some dimensional gate." Zetta said.**

**"Hey look! It's overlord Zetta!" An orc yelled.**

**"You're right! Let's kill him! And his stupid servants to!" A mothman shouted.**

**"KILL ZETTA!" Those words seemed to rage across the whole netherworld. And faster than you can be annoyed by Laharl's bossy behavior(Ask Adell and Mao), a whole army of demons came, ready to kill the four.**

**"So many demons want to take your title." Mao said to Zetta.**

**"Of course! I'm the most badass freaking overlord!"**

**"I've never seen so many demons in one place before." Adell said.**

**"This is nothing! I've seen at least double the demons trying to win my challenge, to become overlord, in episode 6 of my game." Laharl was telling the truth about several demons attemptng to become overlord, but it was far less then the number of demons that they were confronting right now. Whether he's lying, or his ego has blinded him from the truth is your pick.**

**"HAHAHA! I hope you're ready Zetta! When I'm done with you, you'll wish you were dead!" A slime yelled.**

**"HA! I'LL make him wish he was never born!" A lion headed, batwinged, scorpion tailed, creature named a beast roared.**

**"I'll torture Zetta so much, he'll feel safer as a Prinny to demon lord Etna!" A ghost boasted.**

**"You idiots! I'm a freaking overlord! I can take you all out in a second!" Zetta then stopped to think. "But then again..."**

**"What are you thinking about?" Adell asked. Zetta jumped on a cliff behind him.**

**"YOU guys do it!"**

**"WHAT!" They all yelled. "You coward!" Laharl insulted.**

**"You don't get it." Zetta told them. "I know that I could take them out in a snap. But I want to see how you can hold up against an army. If you can't beat these pieces of trash, then you have no right to be my servants."**

**Adell punched his palm. "Fine by me. I was going to fight these guys anyway." The trio turned to the army and prepared to fight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, back to the point of the chapter, Flonne was colliding her staff, with Pram's. They were repeatedly blocking the others blow, before Pram saw an opening and kicked Flonne back. She was just in time to, because she mannaged to narrowly dodge Etna's spear. <strong>

**"Pretty quick on your feet huh?" Etna asked.**

**Pram blew her hair upwards, before delivering a powerful jab to Etna's ribs. "I told you before that you're outclassed." She pointed to her mages, and witches dominating the Prinnies with magic. "My vassals are far superior to yours, and you aren't interesting enough as a plaything for me to allow you to live. I'm hardly this generous. So give up now, or die."**

**Etna tried to shoot Pram with her gun, but she easily dodged the bullet. "Have it your way. Frost Dragon!" Pram created a dragon, completely made out of ice. It went up to the air, ready to spiral down at Etna, and finish her off.**

**"Ultimate attack!" Flonne yelled. **

**"What the?" Pram asked. Flonne sprouted huge angel wings, and was generating energy. "Lord give me strength." Flonne said. She then fired several lasers down at Pram, and her vassals. "Divine Ray!"**

**"Damnit!" Pram jumped of her dragon, which got destroyed in Flonnes attack, and was dodging the lasers. Flonne flew to Pram as her attack ended. She, and Etna, were colliding weapons with Pram at supersonic speeds. Flonne looked at Etna who nodded. "Here I go!" Flonne cast ice spells, which she burned imediatley, making steam everywhere.**

**"Great. Now I can't see those two." Pram shuddered as she felt cold steel on her neck. "Not so tough now are we?" Etna grinned.**

**"St-stay back! Absolute Zero!" Pram generated a mask made out of ice, and fired a huge beam of ice at Etna.**

**"Chaos Impact!" Etna fired a ball of flames at Pram.**

**"Pretty Bazooka!" "Flonnezilla!" With Etna's stats boosted from Hanako, and Flonne's spells, along with them attack Chaos impact, adding more flames to it, Pram couldn't endure the attack.**

**"GHAAAA!" She screamed, as the ball of flames defeated her.**

**Pram was on the ground, barley conscious. Etna also had minor injuries during the battle. **

**(Cue Etna Boogie) "Your power..." Pram began to say.**

**"Surprized? I may have the title of a demon lord, but I have the power of an overlord."**

**"You're way to cool Etna!" Hanako praised.**

**Flonne was clapping her hands. "Wow Etna! That was great!"**

**"Thank you." She turned her attention to Pram. "You know what I want."**

**"Damn you!" Pram tried to use her terra ice, but Etna's gun to her head stopped that.**

**"Here's the thing bitch. Just because you have more mana then me, doesn't guarantee your victory."**

**Pram was shocked. She just thought of Etna, and Flonne as some pests. Now she found her life in their hands.**

**"Listen here, and listen well. I'm beauty queen Etna! And if you mess with me, you die."**

**"Etna, we need her alive." Flonne reminded her. "No matter how cruel, Pram is still a living being we need to spread love to!" Etna was unmoved.**

**"We need her to find out where the prince is, so he can do the hard work instead of you!" Hanako added.**

**Etna sighed, and put away her gun. "Man, I hate logic. So, Pram, where did you send those idiots?"**

**Pram regained her cool. "Why would I tell you? We never made a deal saying I would tell you the information if you beat me."**

**"True. But we DID beat you. Meaning Flonne and I officially have control over this whole netherworld!" Pram realized that was true. "That means you work for me. And this is your first order."**

**Pram was pissed. "Don't worry." Etna reassured. "I'll give you back this netherworld by the end of the fanfic."**

**"Fine." Pram opened up a gate. "This is the netherworld I sent them to. Right now, it has no overlord, and demons are still trying to take it over."**

**"Good. Now Flonne..." Etna began to say.**

**"I know." Flonne turned to all the netherworld inhabitants. "Everyone! As co-overlords, we promise to spread love and peace across this place! But we also have an important mission to retrieve overlord Laharl!" All the demons moaned over hearing the promise.**

**"Listen here." Etna told them. "Either you bring the prince back, alive, or you will wish that you never breathed." THAT scared the demons. Soon, thousands of them went to the makai gate.**

**"I'm closing in on you Prince! You ARE going to rule the netherworld, so I won't have so much work to do!"**

**A prinny walked by. "Um, lord Etna? Since you took over Pram's netherworld wouldn't that give you even more work dood?" Etna killed the prinny.**

* * *

><p><strong>News flash by Pleinair and Usagi:<strong>

**Usagi: Overlord Zetta! Known as the most powerful overlord in the universe, this man is definetley someone to avoid. He has killed millions of demons, took over 8 netherworlds, and has power to defeat a main character! **

**Pleinair:...**

**Usagi: He was last seen in netherworld 4500 C. He, along with the three main characters from the Disgaea series, are seen travelling, and battling countless demons. Reasons for travel are not yet known.**

**Pleinair:...**

**Usagi: After hearing news about Zetta's whereabouts, billions of demons have came to kill him, and his vassals. Yet no progess has been made, prooving that the power of this man is incredible! In other words, our interview with Beelzebub will continue after this break.**

**Pleinair:...**

_And here is my new chapter. Sorry for the wait. Anyway, Etna is tired of being an overlord, and wants Laharl to rule again. She's selfish isn't she? Well, please tell me what you think._


	24. Unknown power source

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods chapter 24: Unknown power** **source**

**"Bloody talons!" A dragon flew up into the sky, and tried to claw at Adell. Adell punched the dragon as soon as it flew down to him, before kicking the dragon to the air, and throwing him down.**

**"Earthshaker!" A dog, pig thing called a nether noble, burrowed into the ground, and uppercutted Laharl from it. Laharl took the pain, and used blazing knuckle on him.**

**"Slime headbutt!" A slime attached itself onto Mao, and bashed it's head on him repeatedly. Mao countered with his blast finger killing the slime.**

**"How many demons are there?" Mao asked.**

**Laharl and the Nether Noble were dueling with swords. Laharl kicked the demon away, and succesfully dodged an attack from a orc. "Nice idea idiots. Because we're with Zetta, we have to take out billions of demons all at once."**

**Adell punched a catsaber in the face, uppercutted a prinny sky high, and used soaring fire on a mothman. "Man. I don't know how much more we can take."**

**"Is that all you can take?" Zetta asked them.**

**Laharl used overlords wrath on several demons. "We've fighting for 4 hours dumbass. Of course we're exhausted!"**

**"Well, you shown that you can do well in a battle, but a bunch of these guys are just at level 30. That's more then 20 levels below you. But, I'll still accept you. But you better be useful against stronger enemies. You still haven't fought demons at a higher level then you yet."**

**"BEAST RAY!" A beast yelled. Laharl, Mao, and Adell jumped away, expecting a laser to try and attack them. Instead, the beast aimed his attack at the army of demons that were currentley fighting the trio. The beast's laser killed all of the demons except for him, a gargoyle, a zombie, a spirit, a red dragon, and a golem.**

**"I guess they want to be the only ones to fight us then." Mao said. **

**"Hey there prince." The gargoyle said.**

**Laharl realized who these 6 were. "Why are you guys here?"**

**"Etna sent us here to drag you back to the netherworld." The golem told him.**

**"We'll be awarded with half of the treasure room when we succeed!" A zombie yelled.**

**Laharl's eyes became red in anger, and his hair stood up. "That's my allowance! You aren't laying your hands on it!"**

**"Who are they?" Mao asked.**

**"Zommie, Ghoss, Manty, Dratti, Gargo, and Goleck. They were the vassals of my old man until he died. They disrespected me, untll I ended the war between my netherworld, and celestia."**

**Zetta jumped to face the 6 monsters. "What makes you think you can take my servant so easily?"**

**Unlike the idiots that were trying to kill Zetta from earlier, these 6 were in fear, because they kne they wouldn't win. "Ze...Zetta! Etna never told us we'd have to fight him!" The ghost, Ghoss screamed.**

**"Crap! How can we win against him?" The terrified gargoyle, Gargo asked.**

**"Alright. I have a plan. We have Zommie take the fall, grab the prince, and run away." Goleck the Golem told them.**

**"Hey! Just because I'm undead doesn't mean I have any less rights to live as you five!" Zommie Protested**

**"You're right. We need both you, AND Ghiss." The red dragon Dratti decided.**

**"What!" The spirit, Ghoss screamed. The 6 were arguring over who should be bait for Zetta to kill, while the others grab Laharl, and get the money.**

**"Relax. I won't fight you guys." Zetta reassured them.**

**"R-really?" Gargo asked.**

**"If you can beat these three, you can have the kid. But try and confront me, and you're going to die." **

**The vassals were relieved. "Phew. I'm glad I'm not going to die today." Manty said.**

**"Don't count on that!" Laharl ran to the six vassals to attack.**

**"Shock magic!" Ghoss screamed. The spirit with a hood on summoned three bolts of lighting to strike Laharl.**

**"Cannonball!" The gargoyle generated a huge ball of energy, and threw it at Laharl.**

**"My turn!" Manty grabbed Laharl between his teeth and shook him like a chew toy, before throwing him away. "Eh. It isn't as entertaining as it used to be." The vassals laughed as Laharl became enraged.**

**"STOP TOYING WITH ME!" Laharl rushed to the beast and slashed. The beast jumped out of the way.**

**"Look prince, if you come nice and easy, you won't be humiliated as much." **

**"I'M...AN...OVERLORD!" Laharl used his dimensional slash on the 6, but the female red dragon, Dratti breathed fire, destroying the attack.**

**"Damn. Now what?" Laharl asked. Adell facepalmed. He then kicked the unsuspecting Manty in the face.**

**"You know, there are times where you need to let go of your pride and ask people for help." Adell told the small overlord.**

**"Wait, we're HELPING HIM?!" Mao asked.**

**"Sure. Seeing the shrimp fight alone won't help me decide if you two will be allowed to travel with me." Zetta told Mao.**

**"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MICROBE FLEA!" Laharl screamed, twisting the words.**

**"The prince is going to be no problem at his current level." Dratti roared.**

**Laharl was about to shout that he's an overlord, but Zetta interupted. "Alright then. THIS is going to be your final test! Disperse my battle monkeys! Go bust a cap!"**

**Adell ran to Goleck and tried to punch, and roundhouse kick him, but the golem blocked each blow, grabbed Adell by his leg, and threw him.**

**"Evil modification!" Mao yelled. He punched the golem into the air, and got out mechanical arms that held the golem up. "Now be a nice little specimen, and don't struggle!"**

**"What are you doing?" Goleck asked. More mechanical arms came, attached to drills, knives, and razor blades.**

**Over the screaming Mao was huffing with blood raining down. "Let's see. Spleen of a sea serpent, lungs of a human, brain, and heart positions swaped, I think this will work!"**

**The golem fell down, with it's new, or rearranged organs. "So... much... pain." Goleck said in each dying breath.**

**"Crap. Anyone here have a healing item?" Ghoss asked.**

**"Hold on. I think I have some cotton candy here somewhere." Zommie said, reaching into his own body. "Ah, there it is!" He pulled out cotton candy, and gave it to Goleck, healing the gas monster.**

**"Wait. If he's completley made of gas how can he have organs?" Adell asked.**

**"Don't question these things. We're in a video game for crying out loud." Laharl responded.**

**"Zombie swarm!" While they were distracted, countless zombies popped out of the ground and surrounded Mao.**

**"Crap." All of the zombies beat up Mao in the attack, before they all went away, except for the original one.**

**"I'm not done!" The zombie held Mao. "Now Manty!"**

**"Stinger strike!" The beast's scorpion tail injected Mao, and drained health from him.**

**Zommie then threw Mao to the ground. "The only reason you aren't dead is because we're in a forgiving mood. Give us the prince, and run away."**

**Mao would be more then glad to get rid of the loud mouthed overlord, but he knew that if they gave up, they would lose Zetta, their only lead. "Now Beryl, do it now!"**

**"What!" All 6 vassals looked behind them. Mao smiled and got out his sword. He sliced the zombie to pieces, and stabbed the beast in his kidney, along with doing a decent amount of damage to the other 4.**

**"That was dirty!" The zombie yelled as his head fell to the ground.**

**"There is no dirty in a fight idiot. Especially if it's between demons!"**

**"Minimize!" The gargoyle used this move to shrink down Mao. He then squished the mad scientist, before Mao grew back to normal. "Hey, you guys alright?" He asked the beast and the zombie.**

**"I've been stabbed in one of my organs, and Zommie has been slashed into pieces. YOU find out if we're alright." Manty replied.**

**"Quit being a baby." The dragon vassal, Dratti told him. "Red Nova!" The dragon flew up into the air, and breathed fire on all three of the main characters.**

**"Overlords wrath!" Laharl's fireballs collided with the dragon's flames, cancelling out both attacks. From the smoke Adell jumped up and punched the dragon in the face, before smashing her into the ground.**

**"Shine Beam!" Mao fired several lasers at super sonic speed's, all hitting the dragon.**

**"Golem smash!" Goleck became much bigger, and fell to the ground, creating fissures that damaged Adell, Laharl, and Mao.**

**"Ice magic!" The spirit created an icicle spear, and impaled Adell with it. "Unlike the prince, we don't need to keep you guys alive. We'll kill you right now if you keep this up."**

**"I'M...AN...OVERLORD!" Laharl shouted at the top of his lungs. "Meteor Impact!" He jumped on the meteor that was about to crush King Krichevskoy's vassals. "Haaaaahahahahaha!"**

**"Zombie Puke!" Despite the fact that it was no longer attached to it's lower body, the zombie puked on the meteor, and destroyed it.**

**"How does that even work?" Adell asked.**

**Laharl gritted his teeth in anger. 'Now what?' He then felt pain in his body. **

**"Golem dunk!" The gas monster picked up Laharl, and jumped into the air before throwing him to the ground.**

**"Soul eater!" The gargoyle slashed Laharl, and stole part of his life, adding it to the gargoyles own.**

**"Beast rend!" The beast clawed through Laharls' skin, and a cool looking blue shockwave animation went through the blue haired demon.**

**"You're going to pay for that!" Laharl lifted his sword, but then clenched his body in pain. "GHA! What IS this?"**

**Zetta, Mao and Adell had no idea what was going on with Laharl. But they didn't give a crap, and Adell and Mao continued to fight.**

**"Dark X Slash!" Mao carved an 'X' on Dratti, and slashed herrepeatedly. The dragon took the pain, and slashed Mao with her claws, before knocking him down with her tail.**

**"Blazing Palm!" Adell made a flaming hurricane from his hands that lifted the gargoyle off the ground, and it then fell. Zommie howeverput himself back together, and beat Adell down with his own skull. "Dammit. Hey kid, aren't you going to help us out?" Adell asked.**

**Laharl didn't hear Adell over his own inner pain. 'No way.' He thought. 'Dying like THIS? Not going to happen!' A few seconds later, he screamed. "AHHHHH!"**

**"Um... prince?" Dratti asked.**

**"He's not going to die is he? Etna would kill us!" Ghoss panicked.**

**Laharl opened his eyes. They were flashing different colors, instead of just red. "I won't lose." He started to build up mana for his next attack. **

**"What's going on?" Zommie asked.**

**"I...don't know." Gargo replied. "But I think we shouldn't toy with the prince anymore. Let's get serious!"**

**"Right!" The vassals each used their most powerful moves. Zombie swarm, Beast ray, Eruption, Dragonic flare, Golem smash, and Ice Magic, with little damage being succesful.**

**"You think he's temporarily back at his own strength again?" Mao asked.**

**"No. The power he has right now is only half as strong as when I fought him at Shinra tower." Adell responded. "Still, we can definetley means that we can beat these guys now."**

**"What the hell is this?" Zetta asked. "This must be what Baal is after."**

**"Are you still messing with me? Those attacks barley did anything!" Laharl yelled. He was completley unaware of his sudden boost of power.**

**The vassals were shocked. They had no idea what was happening. In their confusion, Adell used Vulcan Blaze on Goleck, Mao used Vasa Aergun on Manty, and Laharl used blazing knuckle on the Gargo, Ghoss, Zommie, and Dratti.**

**"Take this!" The dragon breathed a huge amount of fire on the 3. Adell blocked it, allowing him to use 'No way out' on her. . **

**"Time to show you the power of the netherworlds number 1 honor student!" Mao yelled. "Dimensional slash!" Mao slashed the vassals with a huge green aura.**

**"You call THOSE attacks? Step aside, and learn from the best!" Laharl gloated. "Overlords Wrath!" The orbs struck all the vassals, with huge craters being remained.**

**"Screw the reward! I'm out of here!" Ghoss screamed.**

**"Me too!" Goleck agreed. Soon enough all of King Krichevskoy's 6 vassals ran away.**

**"Hey look! Zetta!" A random sea serpent yelled.**

**"Kill Zetta!" More idiotic demons screamed.**

**"All I hear is 'Zetta, Zetta, Zetta.' Well no more! Time to show you a REAL overlord! METEOR IMPACT!" While only half the power of Laharl's original strength, the meteor impact was more then enough to wipe out the entire army of demons.**

**Laharl's eyes stopped flashing, and it was back to pure red. The mana boost was gone, and he was breathing heavilly. "I...win."**

**"You didn't do everything you know." Mao reminded him.**

**"Please. If it weren't for ME you *huff* you would be dead by...now." Laharl collapsed after finishing that sentence. He was fast asleep.**

**"That brat." Mao said while gritting his teeth. "I would kill him right now if he wasn't such an interesting specimen."**

**Adell picked up Laharl, and carried him on his back. "So we passed?" He asked Zetta.**

**Zetta jumped of the mountain he stood on. "Sure. You guys aren't too powerful, but you have a lot of spirit. You seem like you'd rather die then give up."**

**"You got that right. I'd keep fighting even if my limps are torn off. That's just my style!"**

**"Well unlike these idiots, I can easily outsmart any opponent I face. My EQ of 1.8 million will be far too much of a match for them." Mao said.**

**"You guys are hired. But I won't fight for you every single time. That would hardly be a challenge." Zetta told them.**

**"Fine by me. By the way, you know what this 'jewel of the gods' is?" Adell asked.**

**Zetta thought for a moment. "I'm pretty sure it has something to do with Pram's little game, but I never heard of it. But that's not important. That bastard Baal is going down, even if we don't have it!"**

**"Well, we need to find a dimensional gate so we can go the the human world." Mao said. "To do THAT we need to pass a bill at the Dark Assembly."**

**"Then hurry up!" Zetta commanded. They then walked forward to call up the dark assembly. Adell was thinking.**

**'So was that jewel of the gods thing related to the kids spike in mana? And what does Baal even want with it? He can destroy netherworlds without it.'**

**From far behind, a girl with long black hair was following the four from far behind. "That's right. Keep walking. I WILL take the main character role from you, or die trying!"**

_News flash:_

_Usagi: Beauty Queen Etna has made an announcement that has brought even more demons going to netherworld 4500 C._

_Plenair: ..._

_Usagi: She announced that anybody who mannages to bring overlord Laharl to his netherworld alive, will get half of the treasure room._

_Plenair: ..._

_Usagi: Despite his appearence, overlord Laharl is ranked at number 9 for most powerful overlords, and is the richest overlord in the whole universe. An award like that would cause a prinny to atone for it's sins immediatley._

_Plenair:..._

_Usagi: This has caused even more demons to go to this overlordless netherworld. With inetentions to kill Zetta, and collect the bounty on Laharl's head, the overlookable netherworld now is incredibly popular._

_Plenair:..._

_Usagi: In more important news, aliens are going to destroy earth for an intergalactic freeway, which will be completed in 60 years._

_Plenair:..._

**"Hell yeah! I'm on the news! About TIME people know my worth!" Laharl cheered after waking up.**

_**And this is the chapter. So sorry for the wait. Hopefully this makes up for it. Tell me what you think about the chapter. And earth being torn down for an intergalactic freeway is a reference to a book series. See if you can guess it, and you can have a cameo. (You MUST do it on your regular account. Not as an annonymous user.)**_


	25. The vengeful Asagi

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods Chapter 25: The vengeful Asagi**

**"IN YOUR FACES!" Laharl gloated to Adell and Mao. "I'M in the news, and praised across the universe. You guys don't even have your names mentioned."**

**"So what?" Adell responded. "That news flash was meant for people to capture you by force."**

**"Hiding your jealousy huh? I don't blame you. You can't really compete with me, the greatest main character."**

**"SHUT...UP." Mao demanded. "If you keep gloating, I will find a way to kill you, that will make you wish you died any other way."**

**"Please. You can't compete with me."**

**"For your information, brat, we're all at equal levels. And my E.Q. far surpasses your own, so I would easily win in a fight."**

**"Hey! You kids done playing?" Zetta asked. They have got the bill to go the human world passed with ease because Zetta was there. And since he's the most powerful overlord in the universe...**

**Laharl:*Glares***

**Oh come on! The news said you were ranked number nine. And may I remind you of how Zetta beat all three of you in chapter 22.**

**"I could beat him if I was at my original power!" Laharl protested.**

**"Can we just move on already?" Adell asked. **

**The trio continued walking to find a dimensional gate, killing many demons on the way. If one of them happened to be to much for the trio, Zetta would kill it with ease. They then found a dimensional gate in a rocky area, with a sea of lava under it.**

**"So we're going to the human world right?" Laharl asked.**

**"Yeah. What about it?" Mao asked.**

**Laharl didn't respond. 'Vulcanus was only using him, but would Carter still try to attack the netherworld?' **

**"Hold it right there!" A voice shouted. The four turned behind them. "You aren't moving another inch!" A girl with long black hair appeared.**

**"Not her again." Mao complained.**

**"Hey it's you again. Asagi was it?" Adell asked.**

**"That's right. Now..." She pointed her guns at Laharl and Adell "I'm going to take your roles as the main character!"**

**This is Asagi. She was originally going to be the main character for the game 'Makai Wars' untill it got cancelled. As more and more years slipped away, Asagi became more insane, and desperate to become the main character of a video game. And she'll even settle on becoming the main character of a fanfic.**

**Adell was confused, because when he fought Asagi, she acted more like a shy, and naive child. Mao remembered her pretty much exactly like this.**

**"Who the hell is this freak?" Laharl demanded.**

**"Asagi." Zetta said. **

**"YOU!" Asagi roared. "You BASTARD. It's because of YOU that I was trapped in another dimension, chibi-fied, and Makai Wars was cancelled!"**

**"I know. There was no WAY I was making the next game a serious drama like 'Phantom Brave' was."**

**"Wait a minute." Adell said. "Zetta's the new main character. We lost to him in a battle, and now he's the star of the fanfic."**

**"Quit lying! Character 1, and Character 2, clearly say 'Laharl and Adell.' That's you two."**

**"Hey wait a minute, I'm also a main character! We're all equal." Mao protested.**

**"Really? I read this fanfic, and the kid over there" She points to Laharl "got more screentime then YOU when they were in your own netherworld."**

**Mao, Adell, and Zetta had the '...' sign over their heads.**

**"Haaaahahahaha! See? I AM the greatest main character! The author likes ME the best!" Laharl gloated again.**

**"So what? This is just a fanfic. It doesn't mean anything." Adell responded.**

**"HEY! Kirbystarwarior! How come I'M not a listed character for this fanfic!" Mao asked.**

_Well, I could only have two spots, and Laharl and Adell are the first two main characters, so I had to put them in._

**"How come I'M not on there either?" Zetta shouted.**

_Changing the description so it would be all about you would be way to much work._

**"You lazy bastard."**

**"Hey! Quit ignoring me!" Asagi screeched. "Magic shot!" From her two guns, she fired two, magically charged bullets.**

**"You're an idiot if you think that alone will take me out." Zetta deflected both bullets, at speeds unreadable, with his bare hand. Asagi was speechless. Zetta turned to the trio. "You can take her out on your own, right?"**

**"Are you kidding? She won't be a challenge at all!" Mao declared.**

**"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" She bellowed. "I'm not alone you know!"**

**"Who do you have with you? A few generic monster classes?" Mao asked.**

**"When evil casts its sinister shadow, when the world drowns in turmoil, when love and hope have faded-" A voice began to say.**

**"Oh no." Adell said.**

**"Are you seriously bringing THEM?" Laharl asked Asagi. After that question, a man in a red costume, ripping of the power rangers appeared.**

**"We spring forth to protect humanity! ...Even if they didn't ask us too." A blue power ranger rip off apeared.**

**"Our seven lights spring to the task." A voice speaked in monotone. Then a yellow costumed man appeared.**

**"Our courage races near speed C velocity!" A green costumed man appeared.**

**"Supah pahti! Fantastic spahkaru! Let's gooh nambah waan!" A orange costumed man screamed in a hyperactive, engrish accent.**

**"Uh...yeah. Can you not hurt me?" An indigo costumed man appeared.**

**"We're here! We cheer! Get used to it!" A violet costumed man yelled.**

**"With our powers combined, we are..." The red ranger began to say.**

**All of the wannabe super heroes raised their fists in the air, and then punched the air. "Ultra Chroma Power Squad! Prism Rangers!"**

**These are the prism rangers. A group of lame superheroes, despearatley trying to get more friends. They figure that if they take Zetta's title for 'Bad-ass overlod' they'll have plenty of friends. **

**"I'm going to enjoy this fight much more then I should." Laharl said, pissed off.**

**"You really think THEY can help you in this fight?" Adell asked.**

**"Of course not! They're meant to distract you while I take you out from behind!" Asagi replied.**

**"You... you just told us your plan." Mao told her. "Now we just won't go after them."**

**They heard voices of the prism rangers screaming. It was Laharl who was beating them mercilessly. "These guys are MUCH better stress relief then that ugly dog overlord was."**

**Distracted by beating up the Prism Rangers, Laharl easily got hit by Asagi's 'Cameo Star' attack, which involved her grabbing, and throwing Laharl to the ground with her chained spike ball.**

**"Crap. I guess I should focus on the actual challenge here." Laharl said.**

**"You sayin we no challenge!" The orange prism ranger demanded.**

**"Of course not."**

**"Looking at you guys make me want to cry actually." Adell told them.**

**"Don't underetimate us! We are the prism rangers! Defenders of justice! The ultimate saviors!" Prism Red ran to Laharl. "Prism Justice!"**

**Without even looking back, Laharl backhand punched the running Prism ranger in the face. "Moron."**

**"Red! Our leader!" Prism Blue screamed."Prism Black, please! You MUST help us!"**

**Laharl, Mao, and Asagi turned to Adell, noticing Prism Blue was talking to him. "You're a member of these guys?" Laharl asked.**

**"I'm not a member. They just gave me some title that said 'Prism Black' when I beat them for the second time." Adell told him.**

**"That's nothing! I FORCED the prism ranger to give me the title of 'Prism Red' when I beat him, and he was forever called, 'Prism-ish.' My servants and I even made our own opening of 'The Evil Rangers.' I remember it clearly." Mao said.**

**Laharl sighed. "Will somebody NORMAL come in my life for a change?"**

**"You're not the most normal person around either kid." Adell replied.**

**"Stop...ignoring...ME!" Asagi got out her gun, and fired a bullet that caused a huge explosion. The dust cleared up, and all three of the main characters dissapered. They dodged the bullet, and quickly moved to a new location.**

**"I don't need to know what's normal from a battle freak like you." Laharl told Adell.**

**"I'm not a battle maniac! I just want to protect my family, and friends."**

**"And trying to fight Baal one on one in my netherworld would protect your family because...?" Mao asked.**

**"If I didn't kill him there, he would probably attack Veldime."**

**"That's actually a pretty good excuse." Laharl said.**

**"GHAAA!" Asagi screamed. She jumped into the air, and spinned into a ball. She repeatedly fired bullets at the trio, before throwing a bomb at them.**

**"Ahg. Guess we have to fight seriously." Laharl noticed.**

**"Fine by me." Adell ran to Asagi. "Rising Dragon!" Adell uppercutted Asagi off the planet, before jumping to where she was, and punching her all the way down.**

**"Nice job red hair! Now she's vulnerable to me!" Laharl got out his sword. "Moon Slash!"**

**"Sneak attack!" Prism Indigo yelled. He tried to attack Laharl, but took of a part of his scarf.**

**"You...you cut my scarf! That was a gift from my father!"**

**Prism Indigo stepped back, and had his hands up to show he surrenders, and doesn't want to be harmed. "I'm... I'm sorry! I'm sure your father was a great man!"**

**"I HATED my father!"**

**"Oh. Well then I'm sure your father was a total prick."**

**Laharl punched Prism Indigo into a mountain, hard enough to destroy it. "HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY FATHER LIKE THAT!" Laharl then repeatedly punched Prism Indigo until the cowardly business man passed out.**

**"Oh no! In less then 2 minutes, we lost two of our members!" Prism Blue yelled.**

**"This is bad! The power of justice is to weak for them!" Prism Purple panicked.**

**"Our chances of victory are about 1.57%!" Prism Green yelled.**

**"Why don't we just use the super prism transformation?" Prism yellow asked in his slow tone.**

**Prism Red sprung back up from being fainted. "Great idea Prism Yellow! But it'll have to charge. Prism Black, can you distract the villanous party for us?"**

**"Not going to happen." Adell said.**

**All the prism rangers were shocked. "But prism balc, you're out most powerful member! Your title itself shows that!"**

**"How would 'Prism Black' make him the most powerful member?"**

**Prism Green spoke up. "You see, Prism Black has all of our strengths combined."**

**"I'd say way more then that." Zetta said.**

**"The color black shows once all colors of the rainbow is absorbed. So when all the original seven prism rangers become helpless, prism black appears to save the day!"**

**"HEY! I'M the leader of the prism rangers." Mao said.**

**"Wait... I thought red was the leader." Prism Blue said.**

**"Is red liar!" Prism Orange asked.**

**"No! It's just that..."**

**"I took his title in my own game. How's it going, Prism-ISH?" Mao asked.**

**"THAT'S IT! Fire the rainbow cannon!" Prism Red commanded.**

**"RIGHT!" All the prism rangers yelled, whhen Prism Indigo became conscious. The prism rangers got a giant bazooka, and aimed it at the three.**

**"FIRE!" The bazooka fired a rainbow of light.**

**"Shine beam." Mao said clearly uninterested. The prism rangers were defeated. "That took FOREVER."**

**"Noooooo. We could have had more friends if we defeated Zetta." Prism Red moaned, lying on the ground, in extreme pain.**

**"If you defeatd me, billions of demons would just go after you." Zetta told them.**

**"Oh." Prism red passed out.**

**"Seven losers down." Laharl said. "One psychopath to go."**

**"Don't get cocky." Asagi said holding two guns. She repeatedly fired them at the three, forcing them to cover behind a boulder.**

**"So you're hiding? Fine! I'll just focus on my revenge!" Asagi turned to Zetta, and fired multiple machine guns. "DIEEEEEEEEEE!"**

**Zetta got out his sword. "How pathetic." He spinned his sword around, and deflected the hundreds of bullets.**

**"Crap. Time for my last resort." She jumped into the air. "I'LL KILL EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU WITH MY ULTIMATE ATTACK! 'HEROINE CHANT!'" Asagi got into a space ship. "I'm going to be the main character RIGHT NOW."**

**Laharl looked up at the space ship. 'I HAVE to get me one of those.' He thought.**

**"Hey Zetta. Can't you do anything about this?" Mao asked.**

**"My attacks don't reach to space." He said to them. "Guess this is where you guys die."**

**"WHAT?" Adell and Mao asked.**

**"Ugh. I'm so hungry." Laharll complained.**

**Adell and Mao had the '...' signs. "Hunger is the least of your worries. We're going to die now." Adell said.**

**"Oh please. I took out over a million battleships while holding back. Hold on." Laharl flew up to space. "Hey girl!"**

**"What is it? Begging for mercy? Are you going to give me the main character title out of fear now?"**

**Laharl became enraged. "Of course not!" He then calmed down. "Here's the deal. YOU have a battle ship, with hundreds of guns, cannons, bombs, and lasers. I, on the other hand, have nothing, except my sword, and the clothes on me. So in other words, RUN."**

**"Quit trying to bluff your way to victory. It's not going to work."**

**"Fine. Your funeral." Laharl sliced Asagi's battleship in half, and went inside it.**

**"AHHHHHH!" Asagi screamed. **

**"HEY. Need some help?" Laharl asked.**

**"Of course not! Dying would be less cruel then having my life saved, by someone taking PITY on me!"**

**"Well if you don't want it..." Laharl punched Asagi in the gut, making her pass out, and he carried her. "I'm a demon. I'll ALWAYS be more cruel to someone." He then flew down back to the netherworld, while carrying Asagi. He threw her to the ground.**

**Zetta slashed the head off a mothman. "About time. While you were gone, hundreds of demons came."**

**"So the most badass overlord can't handle a few demons?" Laharl asked. After dealing with Etna for all the years, Laharl picked up some tips on being a Servile Snarker.**

**"HA! I'll show you!" Zetta used Dimensional slash, and killed all the demons after the group.**

**"So you saved Asagi. I guess you do care about others." Adell said.**

**"Sh-shut your mouth! She didn't want me to save her, so I did it to be cruel!"**

**"Guess you are half human after all. You're just as soft." Mao said.**

**Laharl pointed his sword to Mao. "Keep this up, and we'll be down 1 member."**

**"You want to fight shortie?" Mao asked.**

**Asagi woke up. "DAMNIT! You'll pay!" She jumped up. "I swear, one day I WILL become the main character!" Asagi ran off.**

**"So what do we do about them?" Adell asked.**

**"Let's take them. We could use live bait." Zetta said.**

**"And they would be great specimens." Mao added while drooling.**

**'The Prism Rangers have joined your team! ...though they don't know it yet.' The textbox said.**

**So, while dragging the prism rangers, the four walked off to the dimensional gate, to enter the human world.**

**_Newsflash_:**

_Usagi: Tyrant Baal! He is the most powerful tyrant in the whole universe, and rivals Zetta in power of an overlord._

_Plenair: ..._

_Usagi: He was last seen leading his army against evil academy, one of the only school's in any netherworld. _

_Plenair:..._

_Usagi: One of our reporters, pretending to be a student in evil academy, found out he is planning to destroy the universe. And then our reporter died. Poor fellow._

_Plenair:..._

_Usagi: Baal's current location is unknown, due to three demons forcing him into a dimensional gate. The only person who can answer this is a prinny, with an afro._

_Plenair:..._

_Usagi: Meanwhile, a man, a woman, and a robot are trying to stop the project to destroy earth, which will cancell the intergalactic freeway. We will now zoom in on them._

_Plenair:..._

**Here is the next chapter. PROBABLY wasn't worth the wait. But, oh well. It was meant more for padding anyway. Anyway, you WILL see Asagi as a recurring character. The Prism Rangers will probably die soon. And there is a reference to an abriged series of Dragon Ball Z, by Team Four Star. Try and find it. So long!**


	26. The COMPs

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods: Chapter 26: The COMPS**

**"We're finally here." Zetta anounced. They looked around their enviroment. There were buildings, vehicles, bright lights, stores, and of course, dozens of humans.**

**Mao started drooling. "So many humans. All in one place! If I dissect them, it would allow me to easily understand the organs of the brat."**

**"I''d kill you before you even get the chance." Laharl said.**

**Zetta walked forward. "Alright. This might be trouble. I've never been to the human world before."**

**Laharl eyes widened. 'Back turned. No weapon drawn. Now's my chance.' Laharl grabbed his sword and rushed to Zetta, aiming to kill. "AHHHHH!"**

**Laharl found himself slashing air. Zetta dodged, without Laharl even seeing it. "What the...?"**

**"Careful starscream, you don't want to make a scene here do you?" Zetta asked.**

**Laharl tried to strike again, but Adell held him back. "Hey kid! Killing somebody in public would definetley put suspicion on us."**

**"We don't need Zetta anymore! We're at the human world. So we don't need to follow him!" Laharl protested.**

**"Yeah. You don't need me. And what if a demon like those 6 vassals of yours appear?" Zetta asked. Laharl said nothing. He lost that argument.**

**The prism rangers woke up. "Wait. What happened?" Prism Red asked.**

**"You work for us now." Mao told them.**

**"WHAT! But, we're defenders of justice!"**

**"We can't work for demons!" Prism Purple yelled.**

**"Gordon had the same thoughts. But he still had to work for me." Laharl said.**

**"But we..." Prism red stuttered.**

**"Shut up." Zetta said. "You're my servants now. You do what I say, when I say it. If you don't, I'll slaughter you all."**

**"I'll be happy to work for you sir!" Prism Indigo imediatley said.**

**"Us too!" Prism, blue, yellow, green, purple, and orange added.**

**"WHAT! Have you guys forgotten that we are defenders of justice! We need to fight our way out!" **

**"But red, if we lost to Prism Black, and the two overlord servants, our chances of defeating Zetta will be 0%." Prism Green reasoned.**

**Prism red realized the logic, and surrendered, agreeing to be Zetta's servant.**

**"And another thing! You guys will have little to no screentime after this! So the fanfic can center more around me, the great Laharl! Like the generic, creatable characters."**

**"WHAT! But... we NEED more screen time. If we get more screen time, we'll be more popular!" Prism red argued.**

**"Too bad. Also, your name will forever be known as 'Prism-ish' like before." Mao added.**

**"But...but." Prism-ish stuttered. All 7 prism rangers dissapered, only to appear in battle like generic classes.**

**"So now where do we go?" Mao asked.**

**"Don't ask me. Pram never gave us information on what to do after this."**

**Laharl put his hands on his stomach. "First, let's find a place to eat. I'm starving!" **

**"Yeah, I'm getting hungry too." Adell agreed Before deciding what to do, a bunch of humans rushed to an area of the city.**

**"They're back!" A human cried out. There were so many, you couldn't tell who said it.**

**"Gordon saved the earth again!" Another voice called out.**

**"The earth won't be destroyed for a freeway now!" Another voice cheered.**

**"Who's captain Gordon?" Adell asked.**

**"He's some idiot who defends earth." Laharl told him. "I beat him up before and forced him to become my vassal. Those were good times."**

**Laharl was thinking of all the chores he forced Gordon to do. 'Gordon, clean my shorts!' 'Gordon, after that, clean my room!' 'Gordon, after that, make dinner!'**

**Laharl chuckled to himself. "Hey, kid, we need to focus here." Zetta told him. "We're going after Baal."**

**"What about our levels?" Mao asked.**

**"Why should I care about your levels? I'M the main character! You're just my sidekicks."**

**"I'm not a sidekick." Adell, Laharl, and Mao all said in annoyance.**

**"Sure, sure. The point is, we need to go after Baal."**

**"Wait, did Pram send us to the human world to get our levels back, or to face Baal?" Mao asked.**

**Zetta, Laharl, and Adell facepalmed themselves. "NOW what do we do?" Laharl asked.**

**"You're going to come with us, that's what." A voice said. The four turned around, and they saw 4 people in uniforms. They were the EDF soldiers class. But they had no helmet on.**

**"Who are they?" Zetta asked.**

**"Earth defense force soldiers. They worked for an enemy of mine." Laharl said. "So, you still haven't learned your lesson?"**

**One of the soldiers walked up. He had black hair. "We're going to pay you back for what you did to the earth defense force long ago." **

**Laharl laughed. "If you couldn't take me there, you can't take me now."**

**"Not to mention you're just plain humans. Unlike the defenders of earth, you wouldn't even be worthy specimens." Mao said.**

**"I don't really want to fight people who I take pity on." Adell told the EDF soldiers.**

**Another EDF soldier, who had a shaved head started gritting his teeth in anger. "You have no idea who you're messing with! Besides, we're only 10 levels below you!"**

**"I'm more then 100 times your level." Zetta told the near bald man.**

**"SHUT UP!"**

**A blonde haired shoulder put his hand on the shaved man's shoulder. "Calm down Skald. We can't cause a scene here right now."**

**"How aren't we attracting any attention right now?" Adell asked.**

**A soldier with brown hair put his hand on his gun. "Let's deal with this somewhere else. There's hardly anybody in the junkyard right now."**

**Skald pointed at the heroes. "You'll be there if you aren't cowards."**

**The 4 soldiers walked away. "Oh, we are going there now!" Zetta yelled.**

**Adell got pissed also. "I'm not a coward. I'm going to make them sorry they ever suggested that!"**

**Mao was thinking. "How did they know we were going to be here anyway?"**

**"Doesn't matter! They're going down now!" Laharl screamed. Mao realized it was pointless to try to get Laharl, Adell, and Zetta to think, so he just went along with them.**

**"You sure they're going to show up Maithus?" Skald asked the black haired EDF soldier.**

**"Definetley. If overlord Laharl was the same one we fought at stage 12-3, he's not going to let an insult like that slide."**

**"But... our number..." The blonde haired one began to say.**

**"Arion. I know it's at '0'. But remember, we can still cheat death." Maithus reminded him. "We did it before when that idiot rock star arrived at HQ."**

**"Besides, it'll be worth the risk if we can capture THREE overlords, right Engarde?" Skald asked. **

**The brown haired man, named Engarde, put on his helmet. "They're here."**

**(Note: These guys are NOT original characters. These were the names for four of the people in 12-3 in the first Disgaea game. I just made up their looks and personalities.)**

**"Look's like you aren't as cowardly as we thought." Maithus said. "But you are idiots."**

**Zetta unsheathed his sword. "Get ready for a world of pain. No one, I repeat, NO ONE calls ME a COWARD!"**

**"Hold on a minute. How did you know we were coming here?" Mao asked.**

**All of the EDF soldiers had their helmets on at this point. "You're going to die, so we might as well tell you." Maithus gloated.**

**Arion held up a hand held video game device. "These are the COMPS."**

**The heroes were unimpressed. "That's a nintendo 3DS." Mao said.**

**"It looks like that, but these COMPS have something special. Watch!" Arion got up the inbox of the Nintendo 3DS lookalike. **

**"Show it rips of a cell phone too?" Laharl asked.**

**Arion ignored the tiny overlord, and got up a message, and opened up a file. "Right here it says '4 powerful demons will show appear at Jet Link Rd at 14:30. Many will be killed by them.' So we made sure to stop the demons who were coming here. Never thought there would be three overlords."**

**"Wait, those things can read the future?" Adell asked. Adell was about to argue they wouldn't kill any innocent humans, but he knew it would be pointless.**

**You couldn't see it, since he had his helmet on, but Skald smirked. "That's not all it does." **

**"Get out your demons." Engarde told the four. From Skald's COMP, a dragon, and a serpent came out.**

**"About time!" The dragon streched his arms. "It's been 8 days since we were in action!"**

**The humanoid like shark grinned. "So these are our prey? I'll enjoy the cruch of their bones."**

**"Did... did demons just come out of those video game devices!" Laharl asked.**

**From Arion's COMP, a spirit, and a healer appeared. "Shocked aren't you?" he asked,**

**Maithus's COMP had a Dark Knight, and a Succubus from it.**

**"They have demons in the devices too!" Adell said in shock.**

**"Just how much can those 'COMP'S' do?" Zetta asked.**

**Mao eyes twinkled. "Imagine the possibilities if I get my hands on one of those.**

**"My turn." Engarde was apparently the leader. From his COMP a great wyrm appeared, a flaming reptile demon that has power so great challenging them is like suicide, and a Majin, and incredibly cheap humanoid class with 100% aptitudes for all weapons, and excellent stats.(They were reduced in cheapness in Disgaea 3)**

**"Why did there have to be a succubus?" Laharl held his arm with on arm, and his stomach with another, and he panted. He was starving, and a major weakpoint of his was exposed.**

**"Wait a minute! Those COMPs have more information, don't they?" Mao guessed.**

**"You're right." Engarde told him. "It says here that 'At 14:45 four will be killed by demons.' The question is, which group of four will die?"**

**"HAHAHAHA! I'm a freaking overlord you idiot! I took the role as main character from these three, and I'm the most powerful overlord in the universe! What will YOU be able to do?"**

**Skald nodded at the dragon and serpent. "DIE!" They both yelled. They charged at Zetta and slashed him. Blood came out from Zetta's body.**

**"What the...?" Zetta fell to the ground in pain. "How? HOW!" **

**Skald laughed. "You idiot! It's our harmonizer!"**

**"Your what?" Adell asked.**

**Maithias stepped forward. "Our harmonizer tunes to the wavelength of humans and demons. To make it more equal, we take less damage in battle, and you take more!"**

**"Basically, there isn't as big a gap anymore." Arion explained to the heroes.**

**Zetta grabbed his sword from the ground. "You're dead!" Zetta dashed to Skald, and slashed the EDF soldier with his sword.**

**"Ghhh. Take this!" While holding on to his wound, Skald punched Zetta in the face, giving the overlord a bloody nose.**

**"Get him." Maithias pointed to Laharl. The bodyless armor nodded, but said nothing.**

**"Again? You secret soldiers really need to relax. I was just about to enjoy my vacation too." The succubus said to Maithias.**

**Maithias glowered at the succubus. **

**"Ok, ok. Sheesh, find a hobby." The succubus and dark knight rushed to Laharl.**

**"Overlords Wrath!" Laharl threw the orbs at the monsters. It barley did anything.**

**"What was that?" Mao asked.**

**"Hello! My biggest weakness here!" Laharl reminded him.**

**The dark knight slashed Laharl, and the succubus kicked him into a pile of junk. Laharl was knocked out cold.**

**"One down." Maithias said. **

**"Killing these four will be a snap!" Skald boasted. **

**Engarde sighed. "Overlord Laharl's number is at '3', and the other three don't have any numbers above them. They won't die today."**

**"So we came here for nothing!" Skald roared.**

**"We can still imprison them. Give them scheduled executions, and still be able to cheat death." Arion suggested.**

**Engarde got out his gun. "Can't say I argue with that." Engarde shot at Adell, and Mao, who dodged the bullets.**

**"Triple strike!" Adell was about to hit Engarde with it, but the great wyrm intercepted, and knocked Adell away.**

**"Shine Beam!" At light speed, multiple lasers, from Mao's hand, hit the great wyrm.**

**Arion pointed at Mao. "Get him." The spirit struck Mao with three bolts of lightning, while the healer healed the great wyrm.**

**Adell ran to Skald's serpent, and dragon. He grabbed the dragon by the legs, and used it's own body as a weapon against the serpent, and Skald.**

**Zetta was battling Maithias's Succubus and dark knight, along with Engarde's Majin. Despite the effects of the harmonizer, Zetta could still hold his own against the demons.**

**"Zetta beam!" He shot eye lasers at the three demons.**

**"You're really good. If you owned a COMP I would much rather be bought by you then this weakling." The majin told Zetta when he emerged from the smoke.**

**"You were bought?" While Zetta was distracted, the dark knight electrified his own sword, and slashed Zetta with it.**

**"Stay out of this!" The majin yelled. "He's mine."**

**"Stubborn as ever." The succubus told the majin. "You always want to fight the strongest one on one."**

**The dark knight said nothing, but walked away. The succubus following.**

**"So, I guess you want to defeat me without any help." Zetta asked the majin.**

**"Of course I do. It wouldn't be as fun to defeat an overlord if it was through sneak attacks and numbers."**

**Adell and Mao got up. "These guys are tough." Adell told Mao.**

**"They still aren't as strong as Baal. They're just a stepping stone!" Mao ran to the serpent, dragon, spirit, great wyrm, and healer. "There's a trick I learned in 'Team Castle 2.' It's that you should ALWAYS" Mao put his finger inside the healer, surprizing the other demons "TAKE OUT THE MEDIC FIRST!" Mao blew up the healer with blast finger.**

**"Muhahaha! What do you think about that?"**

**Arion was behind Mao with a gun. "That you never should forget us." Arion shot Mao in the back, and ran off.**

**"Fiery roar!" The great wyrm yelled. It built up energy in it's mouth, and blasted it at Mao.**

**"Not so fast!" Mao got out all 7 prism rangers in a straight line towards the great wyrm.**

**Prism-ish was about to ask 'Does this mean we get screentime?' before they were all taken out by the attack.**

**"Nice job. Using useless underlings to shield attacks." The dragon praised. "I heard you were dean of evil academy, and I know it isn't for nothing."**

**"Thanks. I DO have an EQ oof 1.8 million after all."**

**The spirit smacked the dragon on the head. "Idiot! This is no time to praise the enemy what if one of them..."**

**"Lion's roar!" Adell shot a beam of energy from his hands, and it exploded on the COMP demons. "Don't count me out yet!"**

**Maithias had an axe, and appeared behind Adell. "Don't count me out either!" Maithias chopped into Adell with it. "Now you two!"**

**"Thunderbolt!" The succubus shot lightning from her fingers, and electrocuted Adell.**

**The dark knight grew bigger, and slashed Adell with his sword.**

**"You clearly need me. "Vaesa Aer-" Mao was struck by surpize with the spirit's 'Bomb Magic' attack.**

**"Quadra Nosedive!" The serpent jumped into the air, and multiplied into four, each one striking Adell and Mao.**

**Zetta narrowly dodged a sword slash from the majin. Zetta countered with a sword slash of his own, which was blocked.**

**"You're pretty good. Of course, if it wasn't for the harmonizer, you would be dog meat by now." Zetta told the majin.**

**"Maybe. But the harmonizer's on, and we're equal right now!" The majin jumped into the air. "Dimensional Sla-"**

**Zetta saw his chance. While the Majin was charging his sword, Zetta jumped into the air, and sliced the Majin's head off. Zetta eyed Engarde. "Now for you."**

**The great wyrm came in front og Engarde, ready to defend him.**

**Skald walked up to Adell, and put his foot on his head. "Now who's taking pity on who? You made a mistake to look down on us, and it's going to be the last one you make!" **

**Adell looked up at Skald, and saw the 3DS lookalike he was holding. 'Wait a minute.'**

**"Mao!" Adell called out. Mao was currently being held down by Maithias and Arion.**

**"What? Can't you see I have troubles of my own!"**

**Adell jumped up, and swatted Skald's COMP out of his hands. Adell then grabbed it, and crushed it.**

**"NO!" Skald yelled.**

**The dragon looked at Skald. "We're out of here pal."**

**"Time to find some new prey!" The serpent said showing it's teeth. The two demons flew away.**

**"They need the COMPs!" Mao figured out. He got out his sword, and threw it through Arion's COMP. With the spirit having no one to control him, Mao killed it with Terra Ice.**

**"You aren't crushing my COMP!" Maithias yelled. He got out his axe, and pointed it at Mao, and Adell. "Neither of you can get the jump on me."**

**Adell used tiger strike to appear behind the EDF soldier. "Wrong." Adell kicked the COMP out of Maithias's hands, and destroyed it.**

**"Vaesa Aergun!" Mao used the attack on the dark knight, and succubus. **

**"Tougher then I thought huh? Fine! Flying Sparks!" She was ready to use the attack, but Adell appeared behind the Dark Knight, and her. "Big Bang!" They were killed.**

**"Whoa. Hate to be them right now." The dragon said while flying. **

**"The prey must have been tougher then we thought." The serpent told the dragon.**

**"And I'm after it." A girl's voice said. **

**"What the...?" Both the dragon, and the serpent were shot in the head.**

**"Prince, you are coming with me, if you like it or not!" Etna yelled.**

**Zetta used 'Badass overdrive' on the great wyrm. It countered with fiery column. The attacks collided with eachother.**

**"You aren't going to lay a finger on him!" The demon on fire screamed.**

**"We will." Mao and Adell broke Engarde's COMP, after knocking the other 3 EDF soldiers out cold. **

**"No!"**

**Zetta killed the great wyrm with ease now that the harmonizer was gone. "FINALLY!"**

**Engarde took of his helmet. "I give up."**

**"Really?" Zetta, Adell, and Mao asked.**

**"Sure. I'll tell you everything about us. You see we're..." Engarde was shot in the head.**

**"What the!" Adell yelled.**

**Several demons appeared from the air, and killed Arion, Maithias, and Skald, savagely. "NOW can we get the reward?" A pumpkin headed demon asked.**

**"Not until you bring the prince!" Etna yelled. Flonne and Hanako were right beside her.**

**"Etna? What are you doing here?" Adell asked.**

**'My specimen has returned.' Mao eyed Flonne.**

**"We're here to take the prince back. It is WAY to much trouble to run a netherworld."**

**"And Etna said I could have the directors cut of 'Prism Rangers Samurai' if I helped her!" Flonne said in excitement. She then looked at the Prism Rangers. "The prism rangers! Can I have your autograph?"**

**"They're out cold." Zetta told her.**

**"Oh. Bummer."**

**Laharl woke up. "Alright, you'll pay for that!" He then noticed the bodies. "What did I miss?"**

**"You missed everything." Adell told him.**

**"You are useless." Mao said.**

**"Shut up! My biggest weakness was there." He then noticed Etna, Flonne, Hanako, and some of his vassals.**

**"You're coming with me prince! I will force all the work of being an overlord on you!"**

**"WHAT! And let THESE morons take the spotlight? No way!"**

**"Fine! Get ready. I'm going to take you back, if I have to tie you up, and drag you back!"**

**"And tell me kid, why do I have to help you?" Zetta asked. "There is one thing you can say, but I'm not sure what it is. It's on the tip of my tounge."**

**"I'm NOT saying it." Laharl gritted his teeth.**

**"So, you want the same outcome in chapter five?" Mao asked.**

**"I'M NOT SAYING IT!"**

**"Guess you have to do this on your own." Adell said.**

**Adell, Mao, and Zetta began to walk away. "Because if Etna takes me, Zetta will lose a powerful... battle monkey."**

**"Exactly what I wanted to hear." Zetta said.**

**Etna, Flonne, and Hanako cracked up. "That was great!" Etna continued laughing.**

**"I never thought Laharl would say that about anyone!" Flonne exclaimed.**

**"That had to be embarassing." Hanako said.**

**Laharl's eyes turned red with rage. "THAT'S IT! You're going DOWN Etna!"**

**"Still don't see why I have to fight." Adell said.**

_Next episode intro done by Prism Red:_

_**"The Prism Rangers are the most popular group of super heroes in the universe!"**_

_**Laharl and Etna: Not true.**_

_**"Their courage is unmatched, and their power is breathtaking!"**_

_**Adell: This is going to be the least true, and most idiotic fake intro ever shown before.**_

_**Mao: And that's saying a LOT.**_

_**"But suddenly, they find out that space tyrant Burton, is trying to enslave earth and have...er... ninja, zombie robots rule over humans!"**_

_**Flonne: This is awesome.**_

_**Zetta: Then you're more delusional than I thought.**_

_**"The seven heroes, call one of their many friends, Prism Black, to stop the evil man.**_

_**Adell: I don't want any part of this.**_

_**"Next time on 'Ultra Chroma Power Squad Prism Rangers! Final Episode: Blue's final stand!"**_

_**Prism Blue: It's time for me to make the ultimate decision.**_

_**Flonne: What is it! What is it!**_

_**Laharl: Who gives a damn?**_

**Here is the current chapter. It was a really long wait, and there wasn't much humor in my eyes. But yeah, next chapter, they're going to fight Etna again. Also my fanfic is now a year old. I'm shocked that I'd be working on it for so long. Anyway thanks to all who supported me. Next chapter will be up sometime in June. See you guys then.**


	27. Disfunctional Trio

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods chapter 27: Disfunctional heroes**

**Laharl clashed his sword with Etna's spear. "I'm NOT letting these losers save the day!" Laharl yelled.**

**"Well I'M sick of all the work I have to do as an overlord. Those bounty hunters I sent were no help at all." Etna tried to impale Laharl, but unlike in chapter 5, he was ready for it. He sidestepped, and slashed Etna.**

**"You're going to pay for that prince. Chaos Impact!"**

**"Triple strike!" Adell punched a demonslayer twice, and kicked him upwards. **

**"Mega wind!" A skull slashed Adell with wind, allowing the demon slayer to blade rush him.**

**Adell was holding his wound. "Agh. The kid's servants aren't to easy to beat." Adell then put his fist in the air. "But neither am I!" Adell punched the ground, and the whole junkyard caught fire.**

**Flonne was looking around the smoke. 'I need to focus on where he's going to show up.'**

**"You're mine!" Mao tried to grab Flonne from behind, but she turned around and sprayed Mao's eyes with mace. "AHHHHHHHH! MY EYES!"**

**"YES! I'm safe from the pervert!" She cheered. "Now, I need to help take out Laharl."**

**"Sorry, but it isn't going to be that easy." Zetta said from behind. He effortlesly killed a galactic demon.**

**"I'm glad you're here!" Flonne exclaimed. "Now I can show you how much I improved as a champion of justice!"**

**"Yeah, yeah. I'm going to try and make this as clean as possible." Zetta drew his sword.**

**Laharl blocked the huge fireball. "Overlord wrath!" Laharl generated several balls of energy, and threw them at Etna. She got out her gun, and shot each one.**

**"I told you, I'm going to bring you back to your netherworld!"**

**"No way! If I go back to the netherworld, then I can't be the main character of this fanfiction!"**

**"How about I tell you this? The whole netherworld thinks you're dead!"**

**Laharl was shocked. "WHAT?" Etna kneed him in the stomach.**

**With Laharl and Zetta facing their own opponents, and Mao grinding in pain from mace, Adell had to fight all of Laharl's generic classes on his own. But smoke covered the whole field, and the vassals couldn't tell where Adell would strike.**

**"He's going to try and pick us off one by one through stealth." A brawler said. **

**A lantern pulled his knive. "Let's get in a group. If he try's to take out one of us from behind, we'll all see him."**

**"Stealth? That's not my style." Adell jumped from the smoke, and punched the lantern in the face. "I just did this to get you all in a group, and take you all out at once."**

**"Thats...just...stupid." A scout told him. Adell kicked the scout, and ran to the huge group of vassals.**

**Flonne repeatedly tried to attack Zetta with her staff, but he kept dodging. "Terra Ice!"**

**"Zetta Beam!" Zetta shot eyelasers destroying the spell Flonne casted. "If you'll excuse me, I have a servant to help out." He punched the angel in the face, and began to walk away.**

**"Wait! I still have one more move!" Flonne got out a giant cannon that seemed to go on a robot, or battle ship. "The great Flonzor X isn't ready yet, but this has just enough power to work on you." It began charging up.**

**"What the hell are you doing?" Zetta asked. The canon fired a giant blast of energy at the overlord.**

**"What do you mean the netherworld thinks I'm dead! Haven't they watched the news cast?" Laharl asked.**

**"After the Axel incident, they aren't trusting that station. They're more into the 'corupternment' news." Etna told him.**

**"So you announced that I died?" **

**"Well duh. That way, I'd have a way to bring you back without getting my hands to dirty."**

**Laharl looked down to see Adell fighting all of his vassals. "They just went along with your plan?"**

**Hanako appeared right behind Laharl, shocking him. "We bribed them. The more useful they are, the more money of yours that they get."**

**"You guys are going to pay for touching my allowance!" He tried to punch Hanako, but she grabbed his fist, and threw him into a pile of junk.**

**"Damn Etna. She is SO going to pay." Laharl stood up, and killed 4 prinnies.**

**Adell dodged an attack from a scout, before countering. "Is anyone actually loyal to you?" **

**Laharl thought about that for a minute. "Oh god, I can actually see again." Mao said.**

**"About time you woke up. Now make yourself useful." Laharl told him.**

**"That's a joke coming from you. The last battle you did nothing!"**

**"Shut up you guys. We have bigger worries." Adell told them.**

**"Don't tell me to shut up." Mao responded. "By the time we get our levels back, you'll just be dead weight."**

**"What was that!"**

**"You heard me."**

**Adell ignored Laharl's vassals, and focused on Mao. "Remember what happened when you fought me and Rozalin?"**

**"And remember what happened when you tried out to be a teacher?"**

**"You're BOTH dead weight! I'M the reason you're still alive!" Laharl yelled at them.**

**"Bullshit! Thee only thing YOU'RE good for, shrimp, is as a decoy!" Mao responded.**

**"WHAT!" During the bickering between the three, Laharl's vassals, Etna, Hanako, Flonne, and Zetta just stared at the (former) main characters.**

**"Alright, you know what kid? I'm SICK of you always treating me like crap!" Adell yelled at Laharl.**

**"Fine! You abandoned me in battle too much!" Laharl got out his sword. **

**"Alright, fine! I've been waiting for this after Shinra Tower!" Adell punched his palm.**

**"You're going to be my specimens right now!" Mao got out his sword as well.**

**"IT'S ON!" They all charged at each other. Adell kicked Laharl in the face repeatedly, before punching him upwards.**

**"Hold up, WE'RE your enemies right now." A brawler said. Mao cut him in half while doing the blade rush on Adell. Laharl flew into the air and used 'Overlord's Wrath' on both of them.**

**"Take this!" Adell punched the junkyard at rapid speeds, and set it on fire, buring several other vassals in the progress. **

**"Where is he?" Mao looked around. Adell appeared behind him, and triple striked him. **

**"Damn you. Shine beam!" Mao several lasers at light speeds, blasting into the flesh of Laharl and Adell. Adell countered with his new technique 'Soaring Shadow'. Adell created several after images of himself, before knocking Mao repeatedly into space. Before Adell could knock Mao back into earth, however, Laharl interupted, hammering them both all the way down.**

**"Here I come! Blazing Knuckle!" Laharl ignited his fist, and dived all the way from space to the junkyard, deliveringthe attack on Mao, Adell, and 4 of his vassals. The former two survived, the rest... not so lucky.**

**"And another thing." He rocketed upwards, and headbutted Etna at full force. "I'm SO getting back at you for what you did to me in Chapter 5."**

**"Bring it on!" Etna and Laharl clashed their weapons again. Laharl wasn't able to make a lot of hits on Etna, but he endured her blows pretty well. **

**"You are going to tell the netherworld that I'm still alive!" Laharl slashed again, but Etna ducked.**

**"Only if you beat me!" Etna kicked Laharl in the face, and Hanako used her 'Pretty Bazooka' on him.**

**Zetta was covered in scars from Flonne's cannon attack. "You're going to pay for that!" He roared.**

**'The attack didn't finish him off. I guess there's only one thing left to do!' Flonne ran up to Zetta, but fell on her face. She stood up and bowed her head. "Please forgive me. I didn't have any intentions to kill you. I just wanted to show you how much I improved as a champion of justice!"**

**"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't slaughter you now." **

**"Because me and Etna know the way to Baal." She replied with a smile.**

**"What!" **

**"I have to tell you later. I need to drag Laharl to his netherworld." She flew up to where Laharl, Etna, and Hanako were.**

**"I guess I might as well watch the fun." Zetta slashed the head of a 'Faery' who tried to sneak up on him.**

**Adell ran to Mao, killing any vassals in the way, and uppercutted him into the air.**

**"King of beasts!" Adell repeatedly knocked Mao into the air, and hammered him downwards.**

**"You left yourself wide open! Omega Ice!" Mao summoned multiple icebergs that all fell on Adell. Adell broke out, and punched Mao in the stomach. "THAT'S for calling me deadweight." He kicked Mao in the stomach. "That's for trying to dissect me in my sleep!" He then clanged both fists together on Mao's head. "And THAT was for being you're creepy, annoying self."**

**Mao started panting. 'Damn. I won't be able to beat him at this rate.' He thought. 'Time for a change in strategy.' Mao fell to the ground.**

**"He got KOed? Could have sworn he had at least 30 HP left." Adell turned around and began to walk away. Mao smirked. **

**"Die!" Mao jabbed his hand into the insides of Adell. "Blast Finger!" **

**Laharl was getting knocked around by Etna and Hanako like a volley ball. "My serve!" Hanako said fittingly. She spiked Laharl into the hard trash of the junkyard. **

**Laharl stood up, and spat some garbage out. "That was disgusting." Etna and Flonne landed next to him on both sides. Laharl looked at them both, and immediatley started blocking their rapid strikes. On a completley unrelated note, Laharl is really short compared to them. They're nearly double his height.**

**"SHUT UP!" Laharl shouted at the author, leaving him open for Etna to stab him with her spear, Flonne to combo him with her staff, and Hanako to beat him senseless with a bag containing some monster in it.**

**"Damn...you...author." Laharl fell to the ground.**

**Adell grabbed Mao's hand, and threw him to a zombie. The zombie blew up from Mao's 'blast finger' attack. "That was a pretty low trick." Adell said to Mao. He backhand punched a Prinny that tried to sneak up on him.**

**"So what? I'm sick of you two! You always ruin my plans, or break my inventions!" Mao healed himself with magic. "And unlike the brat, you aren't that good a specimen."**

**"Speaking of the brat, he's about to be dragged back to his netherworld." Zetta pointed out.**

**"WHAT! Mao turned to Etna "You aren't taking the kid away from me! Vaesa Aergun!" The plasma blast destroyed several minions, but Etna blocked the attack with ease.**

**"Why are they so weak right now?" Etna asked about the vassals.**

_For the plot. I weakend their strengths so the (former) main characters can actually have a shot at this. I did the same thing for several of Zetta's vassals._

**"But, that's continuity error, if you're lowering their strengths." Flonne pointed out.**

_Don't care, my fanfiction._

**Laharl stood up, and slashed Etna from behind. "I'm going to STAY main character, if you like it or not!"**

**Etna shot at Laharl, but he mannaged to dodge. "Not this time prince! The main reason I'm bringing you back is so more screen time focuses on ME!"**

**"So THAT'S what you're after! You better listen to me Etna, because..." Adell tackled Laharl.**

**"I'm listening." She said with a smirk.**

**Adell repeatedly punched Laharl, before the overlord grabbed his hand, and threw him up in the air. "You're going to die this time! Overlords...!"**

**Mao slashed Laharl in the back, and punched him repeatedly, before Laharl delivered the attack. "That's for repeatedly destroying the Gear Metal LEX and YAY!"**

**Adell used Soaring Fire from the air on Laharl, and then punched Mao in the face. "I've been waiting to kick your asses nearly since the begining of the fanfic."**

**Laharl slashed at Adell, but he narrowly ducked. "I'VE been waiting to kick your asses ever since your games got released! I'm sick of never being the main character anymore!"**

**"Too bad for you." Adell jumped over Laharl's head, and kicked it to the ground. **

**Unfortunatey for him, this allowed Mao to use Giga Ice on Adell, freezing his legs in place. He then tried to slash Laharl, but was blocked by the other overlords sword. They were having a swords duel with eachother, slashing off the head of any vassal that was unfortunate enough to cross their path. Adell punched the ice that trapped his legs until it broke, and used big bang on the two overlords, and accidentally killed several of Laharl's vassals.**

**"This is just to good." Etna, Flonne, and Hanako were eating riceballs, while watching the three main characters fight.**

**"Forgetting somebody?" Zetta used Dimensional Slash on the girls, and then kneed Etna in the stomach.**

**"You little... Prinny Raid!" Nothing happened. "I said PRINNY RAID!" Still, nothing happened. "WHERE ARE THE PRINNIES!"**

**"They're dead." Hanako told them. "All of the people in the castle were killed by Adell, Laharl, and Mao."**

**"You've got to be kidding me. Fine then. Hanako, grab the prince."**

**"Got it!" Hanako flew to the battling main characters. "Pretty bazooka!" From her mysterious sack, Hanako fired multiple missiles.**

**"Hanako!" Adell called to her. **

**"Hey Adell! How are things going with you and Rozy?"**

**"I told you we aren't dating!" All three of them were injured from fighting each other.**

**"We'll settle this later." Mao told them. Laharl and Adell nodded. "Terra Heal!" Mao healed them all. They knew at their weakened state, they were no match for Etna, Flonne, or Hanako if they went alone. They decided to get back to working together. **

**"Overlords wrath!" He generated the orbs and fired them at Hanako. Did the attack work? No. In this fanfic, it almost never did.**

**Hanako got out a bomb, and kicked it into the air. She then fired it down at Mao, like it was a soccer ball.**

**"Damn brat. She's going down." Mao to Hanako, and slashed her with his sword. She caught it with her hand, but was left wide open for Adell to kick her to the head.**

**"Sorry about that." Adell said, when he saw Hanako rubbing her head in pain. **

**Laharl walked up to her. "You're lucky you're one of the greatest cooks in the universe, or I would kill you. Now, give me some food!"**

**Hanako gave all three of them rice balls. "Hanako, you actually fed them! We could have used that as bait for the prince!" Etna yelled at her.**

**"But they were starving, and we wouldn't win against Zetta anyway." **

**"She has a point Etna." Floone agreed.**

**"So you're dropping your weapons?" Zetta asked. Flonne and Etna nodded. "Good."**

**"WHAT! But I haven't paidher back for what she did to me in chapter 5!" Laharl yelled.**

**"And I want to fight against her again." Adell said.**

**"And I need to capture the fallen angel who believes in love!" Mao complained.**

**'To save time, Etna, Flonne, and Hanako joined the team!' The textbox said.**

**Ignoring the randomness of that, Zetta turned to Flonne and Etna. "You said you knew where Baal was. Where is he?"**

**"He's here. In the human world." Etna answered. "He's going to turn it into another netherworld."**

**"That's possible?" Laharl asked.**

**Adell nodded. "Fake Zenon turned Veldime, the world I lived in, into another netherworld. If a demon's powerful enough they can do that."**

**Mao's eyes widened. "Imagine the possibilities with that."**

**"As the angel of justice, I WILL stop Baal!" Flonne exclaimed. "Etna, Laharl, we'll need to work on our speech to show evil that they should fear us!"**

**"NO." They simultaneously said.**

**"Do you know where we need to go exactly?" Zetta asked. Flonne shook her head. "Great. We're still on square 1. We'll never find Baal at this rate."**

**A few minutes later, they heard rumbling. "What was that?" Adell asked.**

**Hanako started rising upwards. She was on a steel wall rising from the ground. "Whoah!" She jumped off.**

**"The hell's going on?" Mao asked.**

**The whole city was being surrouned by giant steel walls. No way in or out of it. Train stations and airports were shut down, and the whole city was tooken off any records from any other areas.**

**A monitor appeared on one of the walls. It was a bald man with a brown mustache, and green uniform popped up.**

**"Everybody. You must calm down. We are doing this for your own safety."**

**Laharl, Etna, and Flonne got mad. **

**"Who's this guy?" Adell asked.**

**"General Carter." Laharl answered.**

**Next episode intro by Etna:**

**"After her father left her behind to pursue the life of a hunter, years ago, Etna decided to pursue the same idea!"**

**Adell: What's that mean? It's hunting. You look for animals, kill them, and take them for food or clothes.**

**Laharl: Etna isn't thinking of hunters the same way you think.**

**"Hunters are the elite rank of demons or any species for that matter, who are rewarded to exploration of nearly any place in the universe, going on adventures that boggle the mind, first class transportation, possibility of luxury to last seven lifetimes..."**

**Mao: Something tell's me she wants to become a hunter for the luxury.**

**"Wanting to find the excitement that her dad found of being a hunter, Etna sets off for the hunters exam, and plans on being an archaeological hunter, like her own father.**

**Adell: Is she EVER serious in the next episode intros?**

**Flonne: Once. We took it as a sign of terrible things to come, and panicked.**

**Laharl: You would've done the same thing if you were in our shoes.**

**"However, she will need to go against formidable competitors, such as her friendly rival Kirua, and the mysterious mand, Isoka."**

**Zetta: Aren't those just alternate name translations for...**

**"HunterXEtna, the greatest anime the netherworld will ever see! Don't miss it!"**

**Flonne: For those who don't know, Etna is ripping off...**

**"Look at the time, it's so late! Well, see you all next chapter!"**

**This chapter took a lot of work for me to do. I made several edits to the overall plot, before I made the final version. I didn't really like writing this chapter, but it's decent to read in my eyes. Well, tell me what you think. I'll work on the next chapter as soon as possible, since it's summer vacation.**


	28. Another Enemy

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods: Chapter 28: Another Enemy**

**"We have reason to believe that there are demons in the city. We have set up barricades so they won't escape." Carter on the monitor said.**

**"He does know we can fly, right?" Hanako asked. The 7 walked out of the junkyard into the crowd to hear Carter more clearly. Coincidentally, the crowd was either too distracted, or too dumb to realize Etna, Flonne, and Hanako weren't humans on account of their wings.**

**"Until the demons are caught, and killed, no access in, or out of the city will be possible. The power, and water will also be shut off, to hopefully lead out the demons."**

**Many people were outraged. They were yelling that Carter couldn't trap us simply to catch the demons. They demanded for the barricades to be dropped, and everything back the way it was. Eventually, EDF soldiers released demons from their COMPS to silence the crowd. Wood Golems, Orcs, Sword Master, Eryngi, you name it. At least 3 of each class, humanoid or monster, appeared out of a COMP. Soldiers were all around the city.**

**"Shut up!" A soldier yelled. "You're going to listen to whatever we have to say! If anybody outbursts, the person will be executed."**

**Adell was about to rush in, but Zetta held his arm. "Wait for an opening. Last time, we almost died." Adell nodded.**

"**We can't just stand and watch. These people are being punished because of us!" Flonne turned to Etna and Laharl. "We have to give ourselves up**** to The Earth Defense Force! The humans will spared because if we do that."**

"**Not happening." They both said.**

"**Talk about cruel." Hanako said.**

"**Now, we will search the whole city for anybody associated with Overlord Laharl! We'll then imprison you, and ****kill you!" A soldier yelled.**

"**You'll never touch these people." (Cue 'The Anthem of braves') A muscular man with orange hair walked out from the crowd. Next to him were a blonde haired woman, and a robot.**

"**You! You're the ones who betrayed General Carter!" A faceless soldier yelled at them. "Captain Gordon, the defender of earth, his genius assistant Jennifer, and the multi-purpose super robot, Thursday!"**

**The man is Captain Gordon. He is the 37****th**** defender of earth. What he does is obvious. The woman is Jennifer. She is the assistant to Gordon, and a genius, creating a super robot when she was 5, and solving the BSD conjecture when she was 6. And the robot is Thursday. He is a multi-purpose super robot. It's self-explanatory, so I'm not going into any more detail.**

"**Hahahaha! The earth defense force blinded themselves from justice!" Gordon replied.**

"**You're not true defenders. You only think of yourself!" Jennifer added.**

"**But we are champions of justice. We are defenders of earth, and netherworlds." Thursday finis****hed.**

"**Laharl, Etna, they're stealing the show!" Flonne told them. "We need to do our own heroic chant!"**

"**I will never do anything that degrading ever again." Laharl told her.**

"**Wait, again? You seriously did that before?" Adell asked.**

"**I don't want to think about it." Etna said.**

**Mao started huffing. "Yes, yes. I… I WANT THAT GORDON'S MUSCULAR BODY!" (Anthem of the braves ends here)**

**The main characters, Gordon, Jennifer, Thursday, earth defense force soldiers, and the crowd all stared at Mao.**

"**Fire at the de****mons!" 10 soldiers got out their guns, and started shooting at the main characters, mainly focusing on Laharl, Etna, and Flonne.**

"**You idiot! Do you know when to shut up?" Zetta told Mao. They jumped out of the way, but some innocents were shot instead.**

"**First, I'll grab his insides. See what power festers in there. Then I'll blow my load all over them****…"**

"**STOP**** TALKING!****" Everyone yelled simultaneously.**

**Gordon used an uppercut on a wood golem, flew upward with his jetpack, and pile drived the monster into the ground. Jennifer kicked an EDF soldier, upwards, and delivered a punch of flashing light. Thursday the robot, changed into a top like form, and rammed a zombie, a Berserker, and a war slug. **

"**There's no end to them." Jennifer said.**

"**We must NEVER give up! We champions of justice must keep fighting until our life ends!" Gordon yelled.**

"**You know, when he says it besides those prism rangers, it sounds kind of motivating." Adell said.**

**Gordon finally noticed the main characters ****"Oh! Laharl****, Etna, Flonne! I never noticed you there." Gordon said.**

**Laharl was about to say something, but he decided it would be pointless to even bother. "What an idiot."**

**The group began to fight ten EDF soldiers, and easily won. "What's their deal with you guys?" Adell asked.**

"**They were earth defense force soldiers." Jennifer explained. "We had a mission from the EDF to defeat the overlord. But they ****used us to secure a path to the netherworld****."**

"**Hmm. Trickery. ****That's an honor student skill. I have to say I'm impressed for humans to master such an advanced skill.****" Mao said.**

"**Do you know where Carter is?" Adell asked.**

**Thursday started flashing lights. "Beep beep blip beep. Now calculating, now calculating, now calculating." There was a 'ping' sound. "Calculation complete."**

"**And?"**

"**Carter is**** located underground."**

"**Alright then. Time to kick some ass." Zetta said.**

"**Wait, I lost track of what's going on. Why are we doing this?" Mao asked. **

"**Taking out Carter might be the lead we need to find Baal."**** Zetta told him.**

"**Fine."**

**General Carter was in a room with several monitors. He saw what happened. "The overlord returned." He punched through a computer screen. "He'll pay for shaming the EDF!"**

"**It looks like you learned nothing from what I told you."**** A voice said.**

"**Y-you again!" Carter panicked.**

**A humanoid demon with blue hair appeared behind Carter. The soldiers who guarded Carter were unconscious, and their COMP's were broken, showing that this demon defeated all of them with no help.**

"**You're quite persistent in exterminating the demons."**

"**This isn't about the demons! This is about defending humanity!" Carter roared.**

**"And tell me this, how is cutting of the city's resources defending them?" The mysterious man asked. Carter said nothing. "You're driven by your own selfish ego. You still have yet to realize this."**

**"Who the hell are you!" Carter demanded.**

**"Haaahahaha! I am an aristocrat with both strength and beauty! They call moi, 'The Dark Adonis Vyers'."**

**"Then I'll remember you. I'll find you. And I'll kill you!"**

**"How sad. It seems you'll never learn your lesson. Only through force will you learn."**

**Carter got out his gun. "Fine then. I'll kill you!**

**The dark Adonis shook his head. "I'm not going to be the cause of your death. You can prevent it if you free the city."**

**"Die!" Carter tried to fire at the dark Adonis, but the demon dodged. "I have other business to attend to. Farewell." Vyers teleported away, leaving Carter to fear.**

**The group walked into the sewers, where Carter's base was located, after moment of grinding, and leveling up weapons in the item world. "This is stupid." Mao said. "We're just jumping on any opportunity we can to find Baal."**

**"Do you have any ideas for what to do?" Adell asked.**

**Mao was about to say something, but Laharl beat him to it. "Easy. We make a fake competition, with Zetta's title of most badass overlord on the line. He carries a deed to a certain location and whoever takes the deed from him switches their title with Zetta's."**

**"Something's wrong with that prince. First, trillions of demons will come to that competition, not just Baal." Etna said.**

**"Damnit. That's a good point."**

**"Also, I'm pretty sure Zetta would see your sneak attack to take the deed from him." Flonne added.**

**"How did you know that's what I was planning?"**

**"You tried to cut me in half as soon as I had my back turned when we came to the human world." Zetta reminded him.**

**"And you subconsciously have your sword pointed to Zetta's back right now Harlie." Jennifer told him.**

**"Who says that was subconsciously?" Laharl withdrew his sword. They then kept walking and saw dead EDF soldiers.**

**"WHAAAAA!" Gordon shouted in an incredibly over the top manner. "What happened to my fellow comrades!"**

**"Didn't they try to kill you before?" Adell asked. Captain Gordon obviously wasn't listening.**

**"Whoever did this will feel my fiery fist of justice!"**

**"Heheheh. Looks like my audience is here." A voice said.**

**"Wait, don't tell me." Adell said.**

**(Cue White Tiger) A demon with blonde hair, a guitar, and a rock star jacket appeared. "It's been to long Adell. And my client's here to."**

**Mao started twitching. "I didn't WANT your help!"**

**Axel turned to Laharl, Etna, Flonne, the defenders of earth, and Zetta, since he never saw them before. "Sorry that you missed the show, but you can have my autograph absolutely free.**

**"What do you want Axel?" Adell asked.**

**Hanako turned to the screen. "This guy's Axel. He was something called a 'Dark Hero.' The news said he was dead after Adell and Rozy beat the crap out of him. By the end of the game he got his fame back. He's also a total dumbass."**

**"Thanks for the explanation little girl." Jennifer said.**

**"No problem. It was meant for the fans anyway."**

**"Ahem. Back to the point, I'm here to reclaim my stardom."**

**"Didn't you already get it back by the end of Disgaea 2?" Etna asked.**

**"Yeah, but it was stolen by Baal in the bonus story of Disgaea 3!"**

**"Wow! You're the famous Dark Hero aren't you?" Flonne asked. "Many people hated you for saving your little brother, but I admire that. It's more proof that demons can love."**

**"Well, thanks for that. But that's not the point. I have a mission from my boss."**

**"He ordered you to slay all of my comrades?" Gordon asked.**

**"Yup. That was part of it. But there's a bit more. Next I need to bring you two to him." He pointed to Laharl and Zetta. "After that I'll be able to get my stardom from Baal again."**

**"Nobody cares you know." Zetta said. "Just get out of my way."**

**"Sorry, but I have you know you have to fight me!"**

**"And we have to fight you because…?" Jenifer asked.**

**"I'm the enemy of this stage, so you have to fight me."**

**"Fine. Let's make this short and sweet." Etna got out her spear."**

**"Now, now. There's another thing you have to do." Axel got out a laptop and started working on it. "Done! I've hacked the game now."**

**'The amazing Axel is now invincible.' The textbox said.**

**"So now you can't take damage?" Zetta said.**

**"That's right! Now you stand no chance!"**

**"You're hacking ways are no match for my heroic passion!" Gordon rushed to Axel. "Gordon Punch!" Gordon punched Axel with a glowing fist. Axel felt nothing. "AUGH! It's like punching a mountain!" Gordon started rubbing his fist to ease the pain.**

**"You can't do anything to me! Now I can take you guys out no problem!" He jumped in the air, and got out his electric guitar. "Shocking soul!" He crashed his guitar on the ground, and an electrical attack in the shape of an 'X' hit everyone.**

**"Oh yeah! I'm more incredible than ever before!"**

**"What'll happen if we break your computer conveniently lying over there?" Hanako asked.**

**"Where I'll lose my invincibility, and be vulnerable again." Axel realized what he just said. "OH SHIT!"**  
><strong>"What a dumbass." Zetta fired lasers at the computer, and Axel lost his contact to all hacks.<strong>

**"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You DON'T wanna do this."**

**"Why not?" Laharl asked. "You've only been here for 2 minutes, and you already annoy me."**

**"And you killed several of my EDF comrades!" Gordon shouted.**

**"Gordon, they tried to kill us." Jennifer reminded him. Gordon didn't know how he forgot that.**

**"Because I'm under orders from the ruler of the dead himself." Axel said.**

**Zetta's eyes widened. "You know Seedle?"**

**"That's right. And if you kill his right hand man, you can bet he'll kill you faster than light."**

**A green Prinny appeared and grabbed Axel by the jacket.**

**"Kurtis?!" All the Disgaea 1 characters and Adell asked in shock.**

**"Where is Seedle?" He demanded.**

Next episode intro:

Gordon: Hi everyone! This is your hero Captain Gordon! As all of you know, I am…

Axel: The Dark heroes' legacy is about to come to a close. Fighting his way to regain his stardom, Axel comes face to face with Baal…

Gordon: No matter what lies ahead, I swear on my honor, and the name 'Defender of Earth' that evildoers shall not escape!

Axel: Back to the point, the ultimate Dark hero, and his sidekick Pink, are ready to gain their stardom back, and save the universe…

Gordon: Hey! Stop interrupting my intro!

Axel: You're the one who's interrupting me!

Hanako (Over bickering): This is new.

Adell (Over bickering): Will the fake episode intros ever stop?

Axel and Gordon: GET OUT OF MY INTRO!

Zetta (Over bickering): Can this end already?

Etna: I got this.

Axel: You have a brain the size of a fly!

Gordon: You're more cowardly than Ussop!

Etna: *gunshots* All done.

_Sorry for the long wait. It's just that since its summer vacation I'm not as motivated as I usually would be. So I apologize if this chapter was rushed. But yes, Gordon, Thursday, and Jennifer have joined the main cast, Axel, Kurtis, and Mid-Boss have made their debut, and there's possibly another villain besides Baal and Carter. Expect the next chapter sometime in Sptember. See you later._


	29. Kurtis appears

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods: Chapter 29 Kurtis appears**

**"Kurtis?! Why are you here? I thought you atoned for your sins and were with your wife and daughter!" Captain Gordon yelled in his completely over the top tone.**

**The green Prinny, Kurtis, ignored him and pushed Axel to a wall. "You heard me before. Where is Seedle?"**

**"I don't know!" Axel said. "Honestly! He comes to me, I don't come to him!" Kurtis put his knife right on Axel's neck. "Ok! I do go to him sometimes! But he keeps changing his location! All I know is that he's in the underworld like always!"**

**Kurtis put away his knife. "Damnit. Still couldn't get any information."**

**"Kurtis! Answer my question!" Gordon demanded.**

**"I don't want your help Gordon! I'm sorry." Kurtis ran off.**

**"Who was that guy?" Mao asked.**

**"He's Kurtis." Flonne told him. "Rival to Captain Gordon, and 38th defender of earth."**

**"He sacrificed himself to save me when I was under Carters brainwashing."**

**"He came back as a Prinny, since he committed sins before, and helped us out when we invaded Celestia." Etna added.**

**"He also helped me and my friends out in the land of carnage." Adell added again. "Then Rozalin and I helped him against robotic clones of his human form."**

**"Ok, we get that he has a bunch of stuff going on!" Zetta yelled. He walked up to Axel and put a sword right near his neck. "Why are you here?"**

**Axel was a coward. An egotistical, narcissistic, coward. So he spilled the beans. "Seedle wanted me to kill the EDF, and set of an explosion in the city killing thousands so he could stack up on souls for the underworld!"**

**"Netherworlds don't get populated by human deaths unless they commit sins. Demons just come." Laharl said.**

**"There's a difference between netherworld and underworld." Hanako explained. "It's the place where the dead people go. No matter what their species is." She turned to the screen to explain to the audience. "It doesn't include humans who committed sins, because they would be turned into Prinnies, and simply sent to a netherworld or celestia."**

**Zetta stabbed Axel in the hand, who screamed in pain. "And is he with Baal?"**

**"AHHG! N-no. Actually he's trying to make Baal his ultimate minion."**

**Zetta then stabbed Axel in the leg. "Alright. Now you're coming with us."**

**"Why?" His voice was high pitched from the pain.**

**"Living shield." Etna responded.**

**"Don't we already have those rangers for that?" Adel asked.**

**"But this doofus would actually make advancements in the plot." Laharl answered.**

**"Don't I have any say in this?" Axel asked.**

**Zetta pointed to his sword. "Next time, I won't hesitate to chop of a limb."**

**"I got the message." Axel said in fear.**

**"Good." He grabbed Axel and dragged him along, with the rest of the group following.**

**'Axel joined the party… but he's so weak and useless he won't do anything.'**

**Carter walked inside the prison cells. He was still shaken by Vyers' arrival. 'He's wrong. I'm doing this for all of earth.' He said in his head. 'When I find the bastard, he's going to regret messing with me.'**

**"General Carter, our team came back from the two netherworlds you sent us to." A soldier said. "We have captured countless demons from one netherworld, yet only four from the second."**

**"Why's that?" Carter demanded.**

**"There was some sort of disaster, or war sir. Nearly all the inhabitants were wiped out. There were two humans aiding them though."**

**"Fine. The less demons the better." Carter walked through the prison cells. There were lasers as apposed to bars that held the prisoners. Which actually makes no sense seeing as how they're in a sewer. Multiple demons were there. Mothman's, Beast masters, Slimes, etc. In the cells there was also a woman with long yellow hair in a royal outfit, a young child with bull horns, a floating frog, and a young girl with the clothing of a kunoichi. There was also Raspberyl, Almaz, Sapphire, Mr. Champloo, Master BigSter, and Salvatore the magnificent. They were ambushed by the EDF.**

**"I can't believe I'm forced to buy demons for our cause." That's right. With COMP's you can buy demons in an auction. Those things can do pretty cool stuff.**

**Carter got up the devil auction. He went across different demons that were available on auction. He then found one that he would buy. Something that none of the ex EDF soldiers have. He bid and won paying hundreds of millions of macca. (What you pay for the demon auction) He bought one of the Baal clones. And he then decided to buy more.**

**After clearing stage after stage in the sewers, the group finally made it to the HQ of the ex-EDF.**

**"Here it is! The former earth defense force base!" Axel told them. "Can I go now?" He got no response.**

**"Now we can free the city from this barricade!" Gordon yelled, stating the obvious.**

**"Who gives a crap about the city? I'm just following whatever the oracle said." Mao stated.**

**"If it weren't for Baal, the city and everyone in it could burn for all I care." Laharl said.**

**"You guys are bastards." Adell said.**

**"We're demons." Mao said. "What would you expect?"**

**Before Flonne could spread her philosophy about how even demons care for others, a bunch of EDF soldiers appeared. "Glad to see you agree."**

**"Damnit, I'm getting sick of these guys." Etna said. During the levels they completed to get to the base, there were several COMP using EDF soldiers that gave the group a tough time.**

**"You think you can do any better than those other soldiers?" Zetta asked.**

**"We can with this." The soldiers got out their COMP's. There were some expected classes, such as demon slayer mage, or healer. But each COMP could hold two characters, and the other one for each soldier was a Baal clone.**

**"You've got to be kidding me!" Mao yelled.**

**"How did you get clones of Baal?" Adell asked.**

**"Devil auction. That's how we get all the demons" One of the many nameless soldiers said. "There's an economical crisis in the netherworlds so large that some demons are actually being sold."**

**"Why would Baal sell clones of himself?" Mao asked.**

**"How the hell should we know?" The soldier responded. "We're just going to kill you, and then kill all other demons. That way, humans can live in the netherworld, and solve the economical crisis."**

**"But your actions are hurting humans as well as demons." Jennifer told them.**

**"We don't question Carter. We just follow orders."**

**"But do you truly believe this is the right thing to do for earth?" Gordon asked. "Do you think risking the lives of thousands by shutting of their resources will be worth it? Do you think risking the saftey of all of humanity by starting a war against demons will solve our economical problem?"**

**"Shut up!" One of the many faceless soldiers yelled. "Prepare to die!"**

**There were 10 soldiers total. 10 baal clones, 2 mages, a healer, 3 demonslayers, 2 Prinnies a galatic demon, and an Orc.**

**"Godamnit. This is getting annoying." Zetta said.**

**"COME AT US EVIL DOERS!" Gordon bellowed.**

**"You're no match for our burning justice!" Jennifer yelled.**

**Kurtis walked past several knocked out bodies of EDF soldiers. "The earth defense force problem is getting out of hand." He said to himself. "I'll have to stop them first. Still, I might find a lead on Seedle. I'll just have to track Gordon down."**

**"Who's the green prinny talking to himself?" Sapphire asked behind the cells.**

**"Hey, can you help us?" Almaz asked.**

**Kurtis turned around. 'How did I miss seeing thousands of people behind cells?' He thought. Kurtis stuck a knife in a control panel and the lasers holding them disappered.**

**"Thank you for your generosity, zam." The young ninja girl, Yukimaru said.**

**"Helping out random people you've never met is truly a sign of a growing friendship." Raspberyl said to Kurtis.**

**"I did it because you were there. No other reason." Kurtis ran off.**

**"Ms. Rozalin!" The flying frog in a stereotyped french accent yelled. "We know zat Prinny."**

**"That's right. We met him in the land of carnage." Rozalin said.**

**"Finally! We're free!" A slime yelled.**

**"It's killing time!" A mothman screamed.**

**"WHOO-HOO!" All the generic classes who were trapped ran outside the base so they could kill, steal from, pillage, or rape humans.**

**"Should we do something princess?" The child had horns like a cow. His name is Taro, Hanko's sister, and self proclaimed slave of Rozalin.**

**"Those monsters have an average level of 10. I'm sure the humans can take care of themselves."**

**"But most humans are even lower level than that." Almaz said.**

**"A duckling must become a fully grown meal by relying on itself more often. Humans will need to stand up for themselves without us, or those idiot soldiers boom!" Mr. Champloo yelled.**

**"What would relying on itself have to do with becoming cooked?" Almaz asked. "And this is really irresponsible."**

**"Where do you suppose the prinny went?" Master Bigster asked.**

**"Let's follow him. We'll need to get the plot moving somehow." Sapphire said.**

**"Are you guys even listening to me?" Almaz asked. They went to the direction Kurtis was.**

**Etna summoned multiple spears to rain down on the Ball clones. She then went behind an EDF soldier an shot him in the head. "That's what you get for being an idiot."**

**Zetta chopped of the head of an orc, and used Zetta beam on an EDF soldier. "This can be done a lot quicker if we just go for their COMP's." Zetta said.**

**"Very well. I'm sorry it has came to this my fellow EDF soldiers, but you have been blinded by the path of evil! GORDON PUNCH!" His fist glowed with energy. "GORDON FINISH!" He punched the soldier out cold, along with breaking the COMP.**

**"Damnit. They're to strong." There were a total of 3 soldiers left. 2 Baal clones, a Prinny, and a mage remained remained.**

**"Time to die." Laharl said.**

**"WAIT! If you let us live we'll tell you something about one of your future deaths!" A soldier screamed.**

**"My sensors indicate that this would be useful news." Thursday said.**

**"Yeah, that would be nice to know. I mean being dragged into this does get me to worry about my health." Axel said.**

**"How can you tell time of death's anyway?" Zetta asked.**

**"Another function of the COMP's is that if somebody has less than 10 days to live, certain COMP users can see the time of death." One of the soldiers explained.**

**"Who's going to die?" Flonne asked. Laharl was staring at Adell, Mao, and Zetta. 'I would actually consider praying if it would make it one of those guys' he thought.**

**"You can change your fate, but if you don't, the one who'll die in 3 days is..." then several of the demons that were released showed up. "Who the hell set their base up in a sewer?" A catsaber asked.**

**Mao's eyes widened, and he started drooling. "Geoffery." He called out. A demon dressed similar to a butler suddenly appeared. "Yes young master?"**

**"How... how long was he following you?" Adell asked.**

**Mao ignored him. "Hand me my tools." Geoffrey gave Mao a suitcase filled with knives, scapels, needles, thread, and machinery. "EXPERIMENT!" Mao rushed towards the soldiers and demons with tools in his hands.**

**Mao was covered with blood and guts. He turned around and saw that everybody was incredibly disturbed by what happened. "What?"**

**"You're twisted." Jennifer said.**

**"I'm a demon."**

**"I've been studying demons." Flonne said. "None of the ones I've met fed people their own skulls filled with intenstines, or replace their sexual body parts."**

**"That's because I'm the number 1 honor student in the universe."**

**Zetta put hand on his face. "Repressing thoughts, repressing thoughts." He put it off. "And repressed. Let's go, and never mention this to me ever again."**

**"Beep, beep, blip, beep. The control system for the barricade is in the final room." Thursday the robot said.**

**"Fine, let's go." Laharl said. Because of Mao the group never got to know who could die, so they had to just hope that the soldiers lied.**

**Kurtis ran into the final room. 'How do I shut down these barricades anyway?' He than heard the footsteps of somebody behind them. "General Carter."**

**"Kurtis, you bastard. If you didn't betray me, we would have been able to solve the population problem on Earth."**

**"This isn't the way to do it. Threatening the lives of thousands of innocents is not worth it."**

**"Which would you prefer to save Kurtis. The lives of thousands, or the lives of billions?" Carter asked.**

**Kurtis got out his knives. "I'm going to make sure you die right now."**

**Carter got out his COMP. "If only you didn't betray me Kurtis. I wouldn't have to kill you." From his COMP came out two characters. A revived Fried, and Baal. "Kill him."**

**"With pleasure." Baal said.**

_This chapter is finally out. This was the closet I've came to giving up the series so far. I'm glad I still completed it. Anyway this chapter was rushed, but I think it had some good jokes in it. If you're confused, the Disgaea 2 and 3 supporting cast are in one group, and the heroes, Zetta, and the Disgaea 1 supporting cast are in the other. And there wasn't any fake episode intro, or news report because I'm running out of ideas for them. Hopefully there will be next chapter. Thanks for being patient, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter._


	30. The end of the EDF

Disgaea Jewel of the gods chapter 30: The end of the EDF

**Kurtis tried to slash at Fried with his knives, but the revived knight of Baal simply blocked them with his sword. "You do know that I've only been toying with you right now right?" He asked the Prinny.**

**Kurtis jumped in the air and attacked the man with Prinny barrage. "Get out of my way! I'm not letting you endanger all the people in this city!"**

**Baal appeared behind Kurtis. "Well you'll have to fight better than this gi." He hammered Kurtis to Fried, who impaled him with his sword. "Pitiful isn't it Lord Baal?"**

**"At least he has guts gi." Fried threw Kurtis to the ground, and Carter walked up and put his fingers on his neck. "He's still alive. Finish him, now."**

**Fried put his sword on Carters chest. "Don't think you can give us orders. We let you buy us so we could get into the human world."**

**"Why did you want to be here so badly?" Carter asked.**

**"That's none of your concern gi." Baal said. Before he could say anything else, Kurtis stood up. "I'm not done yet."**

**"Well between you and the cook, I think I'm losing my touch in killing idiots who try to take me out all alone gi."**

**Kurtis ignored Baal. "You're using demons, which you despise the most, to fight for you?"**

**"The ends justify the means Kurtis. And it's about time you know your limits." Carter boasted. He was boasting even though he was being a coward, and had the people who he was trying to protect Earth from, do the dirty work for him. What a load.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Disgaea 2 and 3 characters that were freed by Kurtis were nearing the room and, because all the soldiers were either knocked out or dead, the main group quickly came after.<strong>

**"Lady Rozalin, look!" Tink yelled. "It is Sir Adell, Ms. Etna, and some other people."**

**"Adell? Where were you!?" Rozalin demanded.**

**"Long story, and what are you doing here?"**

**"We were ambushed yesterday, zam." Yukimaru said. "They brought us here to be used to fight for them."**

**"Why would they do that?" Jennifer wondered. "The EDF must be desperate to get the race they hate the most to fight for them."**

**Tink turned from a blue frying frog, to a red one. "Ohohoho! Madame, you must be tired from walking through these disgusting sewers. How about I relax and, how you say, pleasure you?"**

**"WHAT!?" Gordon yelled. "YOU'RE SICK! Jennifer would NEVER give satisfaction to somebody like you! And you're just a frog!"**

**"Gordon, I can speak for myself." Jennifer told him. But Tink became angry at his response. "I am not a frog, Monsieur Napoléon Bonerhead! I was transformed into one by force!"**

**"Wait a minute didn't Fubuki change you back into what you were before?" Adell asked.**

**"It's those bastards of Nippon Ichi! In my DLC of 'Absence of Justice' they kept me a frog, so all of these moronic fanfic writers decide I still am one for their stupid, effortless, stories!"**

_**You push it, and I'll make sure you'll be in a living hell.**_

**"Wait, Adell, you're level is a lot lower than before." Taro said.**

**"Oh yeah. Baal did something to me, the kid's, and that principal's level and stats. Now our strength is either cut down, or comes back in uncontrollable short bursts."**

**"How did this happen?" Rozalin asked.**

**"He cursed us or something like that." Adell answered. "Somebody called Pram helped him out."**

**"He's definitely an amateur." Hanako said. "I could have made your stats stay down permanently, along with adding something that would prevent you from gaining any exp."**

**"Hey, the reunions great, but let's go already!" Zetta shouted.**

**"Who's this man?" Master BigSter asked. "He's our new boss." Mao said, while gritting his teeth.**

**"Archangel Flonne! It's been a long time." Raspberyl said as they approached the final room. "Hey can you give me your autograph?" Flonne paled, as Laharl stared at her in shock. "Sure. Right after we stop Carter."**

**"You're an Archangel now?" Laharl asked. "You never even told me you passed to become an angel again!"**

**Flonne was thinking. 'I don't think lying that I forgot would be a good thing to do. Plus, Beryl would be really upset with me. But if I tell Laharl I stayed because I was worried how he would feel if I left, he would be furious. What should I say?'**

**Flonne didn't have to answer Laharl, since they saw Kurtis at the brink of death at the hands of Baal and Fried. "I told you not to get involved!" Kurtis yelled.**

**"NEVER! We're you're comrades Kurtis! We wouldn't ever abandon you!" Gordon bellowed.**

**"If I die, I'll just be revived again. You can't do that!"**

**"I admire your determination zam." Yukimaru said. "But you have to know when you'll need the help of others in a fight.**

**"If a cook chases two hares, he'll catch neither. But the hares must know that it is each other that keep them alive!" Mr. Champloo told Kurtis. "…What does that mean?" Kurtis asked.**

**"I'm happy you decided to show up." Carter said. "Now I can kill you, and set down the barricades in the city."**

**"So that guy who works for Baal revived?" Sapphire asked. "Similar to Lord Baal, I can reincarnate after death." Fried answered.**

**"Hey Baal! Give us back what you stole!" Mao demanded. "You're still on that?" Almaz asked. "Of course I'm still on that! The only reason I'm still here is because I haven't obtained 'That' yet."**

**"And it has nothing to do about him destroying Evil Academy, or decreasing your levels?" Adell asked. "Please. If I wasn't here they would both be fixed off-screen." Mao responded.**

**"I agree! The loss of my womanliness is the only reason I continue on this journey!" Salvatore stated. "Wow, you guys definitely have one track minds." Etna said.**

**"So Baal, you ready to die?" Zetta asked. Baal grinned. "I'm glad you're here to gi. Now I can use your body again after killing you."**

**'Whoa! Baal's right here. If I kill him, I'll get a huge promotion from lord Seedle.' Axel thought 'My rise to stardom will begin, and my family would become rich. But I'll die if I directly confront him. Maybe I should wait it out.'**

**"Prepare yourself Carter." Jennifer said. "You've shown that only force would teach you a lesson."**

**"So with our forceful pain of justice, we will educate you!" Gordon yelled.**

**"…I don't have a response for that." Laharl said. "Stupid, dumb, random. None seem to be enough." Sapphire said.**

**Gordon ignored them, and charged at Carter. "GORDON PUN-!" Fried blocked Gordon, and stabbed him through the chest.**

**Jennifer and Thursday ran to Gordon, and carried him up. "Gordon, you did think about the other two demons didn't you?"**

**"Did you really think that they would do nothing?" Thursday asked. "Of course I didn't think that." Gordon lied. "I just didn't think they would succeed in interrupting my attack."**

**"For a hero, this guy's an idiot." Raspberyl said. "On the other hand, it's not every day that I can find a hero to interview right in front of me."**

**"Get ready Baal. When we met each other before, I was just a book. Now you get to see the full power of the most badass, freaking overlord!" Zetta shot lasers at Fried, Baal, and Carter. The former two took the blow for Carter.**

**Thursday spawned multiple mini versions of himself to attack Carter. Again, Fried and Baal took the blow for him. "Beep, beep, blip, beep. Attacking Carter alone would always have those two guard him, giving us a much greater chance for success."**

**"You think we'll just defend Carter?" Fried ran to Thursday, in an attempt to destroy him with his sword. "We can still kill all of you right now!"**

**Mr. Champloo got in the way of Fried. "Five-fold spiked punch!" After building up power into his arm, Mr. Champloo released a flurry of punches with high speed that looked like they hit simultaneously, and created multiple shockwaves on Fried.**

**"If a potato stays in the freezer for too long, it will never compare to one that was freshly made, boom! You use up part of your energy defending the coward! Because of the deal you made with him, you let a tremendous weakness be born."**

**Rozalin got out a multi turret machine gun, and fired the bullets at Fried and Baal. Yukimaru formed a cloud of mist, before repeatedly slashing Baal and Fried. Master BigSter formed a tornado of roses lifting up Baal, before making him fall to the ground.**

**'The damn harmonizer's affecting my strength, and I'm using up most of my energy defending that idiot Carter gi.' Baal attacked Laharl with his eryngi mushroom head, and Fried clashed his swords with Almaz. Unfortunately for them, they were vastly outnumbered, even with their own strength. It didn't help seeing as how they were fighting Zetta, and forced to defend Carter from every attack.**

**'Now's my chance.' Axel thought to himself. During the fight, he easily hid in the chaos, and sneaked around the area. "It's show time!" Axel knocked Carter's COMP out of his hands, which fell to the ground, and broke.**

**"What did you do!?" Carter yelled at him. "I just destroyed your only means of defense. Now killing you will be easy as taking candy from a baby."**

**Baal and Fried grinned. "It's about time, gi." Baal put his hand through Carters chest. "You have no idea how long I wanted to do this to you gi."**

**"You… what are you doing!?" Baal put his hand out of Carters chest, and knocked him to the ground. "Our deal's over Carter. The COMP broke gi. I don't have any restrictions now."**

**"This can still work out!" Carter yelled. "You don't have to kill me!" Fried put his sword to Carters neck. "But we want to." He quickly decapitated Carter, and Baal blew up his remains.**

**"Now I can go all out gi!" He summoned multiple Baal clones and majins. "I'm going to enjoy seeing you all die gi."**

**"There's too many of them." Rozalin said. "Are we going to die like this?" Almaz asked. "I'm not dying until I get 'that' back!" Mao shouted.**

**"And my stardom! You're the reason I have to work for Seedle, so I can get more popular!" Axel yelled at Baal.**

**"Lord Baal, you should show them your recovery." Fried said. **

**Baal smiled widely. "Alright then, I'll show you what I'll use your stolen items for gi!" In the air, multiple things materialized. A DVD box set, countless amounts of HL, a space bar and the letter 'a', a star, a box of the unreleased 'Makai Wars', and words that literally say 'Screen time' 'Womanliness' and 'That'.**

**"That's the stuff you stole from us!" Mao screamed. "Give it back NOW!"**

**"What is all this stuff" Kurtis asked. Almaz explained the evens of the postgame of Disgaea 3. "By the way, was the thing that was stolen from you literally titled 'That'?" Almaz asked Mao.**

**"Of course not! It's just that what was stolen from me was never revealed, so it's literally titled 'that'."**

**"Can't you tell us what was stolen from you?" Sapphire asked. "It told you it's none of your business!" He answered.**

**"My billion HL! You took it from my account!" Etna shouted.**

**"And you took my Effort Ninja Gorillian DVD box set!" Flonne yelled.**

**"My screen time! I was right. YOU'RE the reason I'm never the main character anymore." Laharl accused.**

**"Not really gi. I'm just the reason you aren't important in them. Think about it, Etna continued to be a main character in the second game, and Flonne's going to play a major role in the upcoming fourth game. Where does that leave you gi?"**

**"You bastard! Overlords wrath!" He fired the orbs, but majins destroyed them all. "Calm down kid." Zetta told him. "We can get everybody's stuff back after we kick Baal's ass."**

**"About that gi" All the stuff stolen went into Baal. "I just absorbed them. Now I'm at full power gi!" He fired a small laser destroying the whole EDF base, the sewers itself, and a good chunk of the city.**

**"He's stronger than when we've ever faced him before." Raspberyl said. "But he has absolutely no sense of compassion or remorse. He'd never make a good student of mine."**

**Gordon and Jennifer became enraged at what Baal did. "HOW DARE YOU!? You think you can kill all these innocents with no consequences!?" Gordon asked.**

**"We'll make you fear the word 'justice'. Our passion is matched by none!" Jennifer yelled.**

**"So cool." Flonne, Raspberyl, and Taro all said.**

**Baal just smiled. "This is going to be the last time I talk to you for a while." He transformed into his true form, looking exactly like the Baal clones. He was larger, more powerful, mute, and showed no emotions.**

**Zetta smiled. "You're tough aren't you? But you're still going down. I'm the most badass freaking overlord!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Next episode intro:<strong>

**Man: Baal. With a name known by all, he brings fear to whoever it opposes. But even he is no match for the ultimate source of power.**

**Adell: Um… who are you?**

**Rozalin: Is he our new narrator?**

**Man: SARDINES! Rich in nutrients, and incredibly common, many people can easily find great power in these small fish!**

**Zetta: What's going on?**

**Almaz: What do sardines have to do with this?**

**Man: A regular consumption of sardines reduces the likelihood of catching diseases such as Alzheimer's disease. Yet many fools pass off the chance of eating them for being either 'too small' or 'to smelly'. However rinsing them and making them into different types of dishes can easily take out the problems.**

**Jennifer: Sardines are a natural source of 'omega 3-fatty acids' which along with reducing diseases, may also lower blood sugar levels.**

**Etna: You're in on this too?**

**Man: And unlike many other fish, sardines are very low in contaminants, such as mercury, and are very high in Vitamin D, calcium, and protein.**

**White haired man: Very good job on educating the readers my lord.**

**Pram: I found out who these guys are. They're the main characters of the next game 'A promise unforgotten'**

**Mao: Seriously?**

**Laharl: This sardine loving dork is replacing me!?**

**Man: Yes, the power of sardines can make even tyrant Baal tremble in fear.**

**Fried: Go home. Just go home.**

**Baal: …**

**Man: Next time episode 31, 'Hades' beginning of miracles!' Eat as much sardines as possible! Just be careful about the tiny bones that may get in your teeth.**

**Raspberyl: Maybe he'd give some sardines to starving baby zombies.**

**Taro: Do you** **think sardines would go well with milk?**

**Hanako: I can cook fish. Maybe I'll serve sardines next.**

**Laharl: HE'S the new main character instead of me!? What's wrong with the developers?**

**Etna: Just accept it prince.**

_Wow, a month already. Well at least I didn't keep you hanging to the point where I almost cancel. And yeah, Valvatorez and Fenrich, made a cameo. This takes place before Disgaea 4, but I do plan on putting these two in the story at certain points. And I'll start the next chapter as soon as possible._


	31. Earth's Crisis

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods Chapter 31: Earth's crisis**

**Pram and the other overlords were watching the battle on her TV. "Are you guys up for wagering for which sides going to win?"**

**Alexander joined the group of observing overlords after Etna and Flonne left to look for the main characters after Chapter 23. "I bet 10,000,000 HL on Zetta. He's my rival after all."**

**Valvoga, made up of Micky, Orphelion, and Dryden were talking to each other before they made their bet. "We'll bet 50,000 on Baal. He has Zetta's team outnumbered, and he's pretty much their only hope." Orphelion said.**

** "Pram do you really think this is necessary? Depending on the victor, all of Earth could be destroyed, and countless netherworlds at stake." Babylon said.**

**"Babylon, you're smart enough to know my answer, right?" Pram responded.**

**"… I bet 10,000 on Zetta."**

_Hey can I get in on this?_

**"Don't you already know the outcome of this battle?" Pram asked.**

_No…_

**"Zetta Beam!" Zetta fired two laser beams from his eyes, and killed lines of majins and Baal clones. He then turned to the main group. I'm going after Baal. You guys deal with these minions.**

**"You're just leaving us?" Almaz asked.**

**"Your life is no concern of mine. If anything, this makes me see if you're even worthy of working for me."**

**"Working for you?" Rozalin asked.**

**"Those three have the details." Zetta pointed to Laharl, Mao, and Adell. "Well, see you later." He ran off looking for Baal and Fried in the horde of monsters, panicked humans, and dead bodies.**

**"He just left!" Axel yelled. "He left us for dead against countless demons!"**

**"I don't mind actually." Raspberyl said. "He'd be too much of a game breaker."**

**"Yeah, these kinds of levels aren't any fun if you can do it all with just one character." Sapphire agreed.**

**"Challenges are just my style." Adell said.**

**"Well, I see your point. I'll show what happens to you when you mess with my stardom!" Axel ran to a Baal clone, but was slashed, and collapsed.**

**"Should we check on him?" Jennifer asked.**

**"Who cares about what happens to him? Besides, I'm pretty sure he's dead." Mao answered.**

**"I don't hear any breathing coming out of him." Master BigSter said.**

**'Yes' Axel thought. 'They're all fooled by my incredible acting. At this rate I can perform my ultimate sneak attack against them…just as soon as I think about what it'll be.'**

**"Let's defeat Baal, in the name of love!" Flonne yelled.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Celestia, a long haired man, with angel wings and a robe watched what was going on in the human world. Vyers teleported behind him. "You're back."<strong>

**"So Seraph, are you going to take action?" Vyers asked. The Seraph sighed and shook his head. "Most of the angels still distrust demons Krichevskoy, allies or not. They'll definitely do something that will cause Laharl to end our agreement."**

**"Seraph, I told you to call me 'Vyers' or 'The Dark Adonis.' I don't want my cover to be exposed."**

**"How about 'Mid-boss'? It was given to you by your son after all." Lamington smiled. He is the high ruler of Celestia, and was the final boss of the first game. He sent Flonne to the netherworld for a study of demons. After multiple events, and a war, he and Laharl decided to make peace with each other, after Laharl spared Lamington's life.**

**"No. Never call me that." Vyers said. "No matter what I acted like as a cover-up, my hatred for that name remains real." Vyers is another form of King Krichevskoy, after his death. He was given the name 'Mid-boss' by Laharl during their first encounter, much to his anger.**

**"It seems like your message to Carter proved useless." Lamington said. Vyers shrugged. "I admittedly saw this coming. The man's just stubbornness would clearly lead him to his own death."**

**Lamington than turned to the image projecting the battle. "Vyers, I have to ask you, will you go down to Earth to help Laharl, Flonne, Etna and their allies?"**

**"No. If I get involved, odds are, I'll die again. Not just Baal, but Zetta's also to powerful for me. He'll either kill me on sight, thinking I oppose him, or accidentally kill me while he's fighting."**

**"Then we can only observe them." The seraph said which Vyers nodded to.**

* * *

><p><strong>Etna threw a spear into the head of the last Majin. "I'm getting tired of fighting wave after wave."<strong>

**"That bastard Zetta's probably breezing through all of these minions." Laharl said.**

**"We'll have to keep fighting." Rozalin said. Jennifer turned to Thursday. "How many minions of Baal are in the city anyway?"**

**"Beep beep blip beep. Now calculating, now calculating, now calculating." There was a ping sound. "Calculation complete. Excluding any engaging Zetta, there are 2,000,000 minions remaining against us."**

**"Tw- two million!?" Tink yelled.**

**"Are we seriously going to die like this!?" Gordon asked**

**"This would not be how I ordered my death!" Salvatore screamed. "I ordered my death to be against a very powerful demon, at overlord levels, where we both unleash our final attacks, killing us both!"**

**"You… you gave orders for how you're death would be like?" Almaz asked.**

**"She's incredibly bold." Raspberyl said.**

**"Well we just have to keep fighting, until we die." Adell said.**

**"You're fully aware that we stand no chance, and yet, you still wish to continue?" Rozalin asked.**

**"I knew you were a battle freak, but this much?" Mao asked.**

**"I'm not a battle freak." Adell said. "I just want to stop these guys, and that's that."**

**"You're lying to us Adell. I can see your eyes starting to twinkle." Hanako said.**

**"I'm not getting excited!" Adell yelled. A wave of majins and Baal clones appeared, and the group started fighting.**

**Zetta fired laser beams at Fried and Baal. "HAHAHAHA! Is that all you got? I'm actually disappointed." Fried rushed at Zetta and tried to slash him, but was blocked, and forced away by the overlord.**

**"Badass overdrive!" He delivered a barrage of punches to Baal, before smashing him to the ground. "I'm even more badass than I remember! You can't keep up with me at all!"**

**Baal powered his hands with energy, and then smashed them to Zetta. The attack alone brought down Zetta's health by thirty million. "Now this is what I'm talking about." Zetta smiled widely.**

**Baal turned to Fried, and pointed at the direction where the Disgaea main characters were. "Very well Lord Baal." Fried knew he stood no chance against Zetta, and respected Baal's wishes to fight him alone. In his true form, Baal couldn't speak, and rarely thought clearly. His desire to fight Zetta must have been great to even give an order. So he left.**

**"Let's go you bastard." Zetta and Baal clashed swords.**

**"Magichange!" Raspberyl turned into a sword, and Laharl grabbed her. "Delta extreme!" They both yelled. Laharl made an alchemic circle, and, with Beryl's power, fired a blast of energy at a group of majins.**

**Master BigSter summoned a thorn, and repeatedly whipped a Baal clone with it. "I may die, but my death shall be in an elegant, bang!"**

**"You fool! I thought I made it clear that my order was for my death to be the most spectacular!" Salvatore yelled.**

**"I'M the dean!" Mao shouted to both of them. "MY death has to be the best!"**

**Raspberyl turned back into her regular appearance. "You're going to have a tough time against your rival Mao. I'm going to die in a sacrifice to protect the humans, and deal a crushing amount of damage for my final attack!"**

**"Hehhehheh. Haaaahahahaha!" Laharl laughed "None of you have any idea how I'M going to make my death! It'll be something that none of you morons even considered!"**

**Nearly everybody had the '…' sign over their heads. "You're arguing over who's going to have to greatest looking death?" Almaz asked.**

**"This group seems to have an argument for any scenario zam. They sure have a lot of spirit zam." Yukimaru said.**

**"I don't have any plan for making my death look awesome." Sapphire said. "All the good ideas seem to be taken."**

** "Most of you are taking it well." Jennifer said. "Do all demons act like this?"**

**"I have a death suitable for all of you. Quick, and without mercy." Fried the Majin came with a pack of Baal clones and other majins.**

**"You're still in this story?" Mao asked. "You're honestly getting old."**

**"Why are you even here?" Etna asked.**

**Fried ignored the comments and just had all the monsters charge.**

**"I don't think we can take much more of this." Kurtis said.**

**"Do you really think they're that great because of their numbers?" Mr. Champloo asked. "No matter how much rice there is in a bowl, they're pathetic if you look at each grain individually.**

**"Can you actually make sense for once?" Laharl asked. He then felt pain in his body. 'This again?'**

**They kept fighting wave after wave of majins and Baal clones, but more kept appearing. "Rose Liberation!" Rozalin yelled. She floated in the air and formed a dark sphere that was frozen by ice. "Die!" It fell on a group of minions, which formed a black hole before exploding.**

**'That's right. She's one of the people Seedle wanted.' Axel though, pretending to be dead. 'If I break that seal, Zenon can be unleashed!'**

**"Stubborn bastards." Fried said. "I'll kill you myself!" He got out his sword and used Dimensional slash on the group, but they avoided the attack.**

**Almaz got out his swords. "Help me goddess!" An image of a female warrior appeared, which stabbed Fried with spears before firing a lightning bolt at him.**

**Mr. Champloo formed his left hand into a claw like position, and his right hand into a chopping position. "Fork!" He stabbed a Baal clone through the chest. "Knife!" He cleanly cut through it afterwards with his right hand.**

**"Long horn!" Taro's horns grew huge, and he buried underground. He repeatedly charged into Fried, and multiple majins before coming back up.**

**"D-Rule 2! Volunteer!" Raspberyl made an alchemic circle below Fried, two majins, and two Baal clones before flames came from it burning them all.**

**"Can you just die already!?" Etna asked. "You're taking forever."**

**"Do you honestly think that I'll die because you told me too?" Fried asked.**

**"You'll have to ask politely." Raspberyl said to Etna. "Like a true delinquent would.**

**"Asking people politely won't make them any more eager to die." Almaz said.**

**A Baal clone filled it's hands with energy, preparing for 'great drill.' It then attempted to smash the main characters, but Laharl was pushing the hands back.**

**"How are you doing that?!" Mao demanded. "Just a few minutes ago you were on the ground in pain."**

**"How the hell should I know?" Laharl's eyes were flashing multiple colors again. Red, blue, green, yellow, purple, orange, and black. "But unlike with Baal's curse, I can control it this time." He pushed them back, and head butted the Baal clone.**

**"You're filled with fear energy." Raspberyl said to Laharl.**

**"Fear energy? I never heard of it." Rozalin said.**

**"It's the fear that humans have for demons. Think of it as the water and oxygen for demons." Hanako explained. "They use it to live, and with it, gain more power. But demons with will power can still be strong without it."**

**"Then where the hell did I get it from?" Laharl asked.**

**"Odds are, from that gem you ate at evil academy." Adell said.**

**"You fool." Mr. Champloo said to Laharl. "You just randomly chose a spice for yourself. Did you think of what the consequences would be if it wasn't the right spice for yourself? The whole ingredient would go wrong! Boom!"**

**"Well I don't have plans of serving myself as a meal." Laharl said.**

**"He means that you should have thought before eating it." Almaz said. "Because I ate it, I'm kicking ass." Laharl responded.**

**"Actually, fear energy is really hazardous to humans and angels." Hanako said. "You barely survived because you're only half human."**

**"Wait, so if I touched that thing I would have died?" Almaz asked.**

**"Good thing you didn't." Sapphire said.**

**Laharl turned to the army of majins and Baal clones. "Overlords Wrath!" The orbs of mana hit and killed thousands of them. "It's been so long since I felt this powerful. It feels so good."**

**"Can you shut up about the gloating and stay focused?" Adell asked. He turned to Fried. "No Way Out!" He formed a barrier around both of them, and repeatedly beat Fried in it, which caused him to ricochet to another part of the barrier. Adell finally got out of the barrier and hammered it to the ground.**

**"Pringer Beam!" Kurtis fired a laser at Fried, causing a huge explosion that was visible from space. The smoke from the explosion formed a Prinny.**

**"You know, with attacks like these it makes you wonder how the people who live in this city are even alive." Etna said.**

**Fried stood up again. "Are you done now?" He asked.**

**"How can we kill him?" Flonne asked.**

**"Last time we got him completely disintegrated." Sapphire answered. "But none of our attempts are working."**

**"We'll just have to keep attacking until he dies then." Laharl said.**

**'They completely forgot about me!' Axel thought. 'Now's my chance!' He ended his act of pretending to be dead, and broke the seal on Rozalin's hand with his guitar. "Yes!"**

**Rozalin was gaining huge amounts of mana power. Lighting hit the ground around her. "No! This can't happen again!" Adell yelled.**

**"What's going on with her?!" Jennifer asked.**

**Rozalin teleported to the air. Her skin darkened, and her eyes were filled with red. "Who dares awaken me?"**

**"What happened?" Gordon asked.**

**"You again!?" Laharl yelled. "I've never seen you since Shinra tower! Who are you!?"**

** The changed Rozalin turned to the group. "I am a being of solitude. I am Zenon."**

I've been waiting to get to this part of the story for a long time. Rozalin's seal has been broken again, and is now Zenon. It's been revealed that Laharl gained a huge amount of energy from the jewel he ate at Evil Academy. Zetta's and Baal's fight continues, and I just bet all my money against overlords for what's going to happen. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and try to spot the reference to a manga I made. And I'm sorry to say there's nothing left for fake episode intros for a while since I ran out of ideas. I'll try and think of more though. Anyway, see you later.


	32. True Zenon

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods Chapter 32: True Zenon**

**The overlords watching in space were freaking out. "I feel that power all the way from here! And it's still overwhelming!" Pram yelled. "And she didn't even do anything yet!"**

**"I don't think even Zetta's a match for her, at least not at his current state." King Drake said.**

**"That's not possible! Nobody can kill Zetta besides me!" Alexander yelled.**

**"Seeing you lose what you devoted your life to would give me satisfaction." A voice said.**

**"Is that…?"**

**A samurai with long white hair appeared. "It's been a long time hasn't it?"**

**"Seedle!?" Babylon asked.**

**"You're alive!?" Micky yelled.**

**"So the Prinny and rock star were telling the truth." Pram said.**

**"I thought I killed you. How did you survive my 'Vanishing Bolt'?" Alex asked.**

**"I'm the lord of the underworld Alex. I have benefits." He then turned to the T.V. "Good. Looks like Axel didn't screw this up."**

**"What's your deal Seedle?" Pram asked. "Why are you trying to stock up on souls? What are you going to do with Zetta, Baal, Laharl, and that girl?"**

**"Pram, you're the reason they're on this adventure aren't you? Wouldn't it be more fun if you waited for everything to come together?"**

**"He does have a point there Pram." Orphelion said.**

**"BWAHAHAHA! WHY WAIT!? LET'S TORTURE EVERYTHING OUT OF HIM!" Dryzen yelled.**

**"Fine Seedle. But you'd better watch your back. I haven't forgotten when you almost killed me." Pram said.**

**"I'll keep note of it." Seedle watched the T.V with the other overlords.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Did you awaken me again boy?" Rozalin… no, Zenon asked Laharl.<strong>

**"No. But I've been waiting to see you again. Now I can kick your ass for beating me." Laharl got out his sword.**

**"You fool. Have you learned nothing from before?" Zenon waved her hand, and a beam of energy hit Laharl.**

**"Ghhgh. Damnit!" Laharl jumped on a meteor. "Meteor Impact!" The meteor collided with Rozalin, as Zenon, but it did little to no damage.**

**"Prince, last time she beat you without any trouble." Etna reminded him. "The fear energy you gained isn't enough to make you stronger than her."**

**"Her power's overwhelming." Fried agreed. "But she still poses an obstacle for Lord Baal. I'll kill her myself!" He and several majins and Baal clones charged at her.**

**"I reincarnated myself to escape this bloodshed." Zenon said. "But I still can't seem to avoid it." She floated in the air, with storm clouds above her, and lightning striking the ground. "Dark Liberation!" Wings made out of pure mana energy appeared through the stormy clouds, before a blinding light came. When it cleared, the heroes found Fried, and the remaining minions of Baal, were all completely disintegrated.**

**Zetta dodged a slash from Baal, and fired Zetta Beam at him. "You getting tired Baal? You're slowing down." Zetta panted. "It's time to finish this!" He threw his sword into the air, and it grew gigantic, along with four identical swords materializing. "DIE!" They all stabbed Baal. "Now Dimensional Slash!" His sword grew a green aura, before he slashed Baal with a huge wave of mana.**

**Baal stood up, and summoned countless giant swords from above that feel on Zetta like rain. He then turned his head to see Rozalin in Zenon form.**

**"What are you looking at?" Baal said nothing, but pointed to Zenon's direction. "That's a huge amount of power right there." He smiled. "This'll get interesting!" He rushed to where Rozalin was, with Baal following.**

**"All of Baal's minions are dead now. So we just have to worry about Baal now, right?" Almaz asked.**

**"You fool. You're also an enemy." Zenon said.**

**"But we helped each other out in the battle." Jennifer pointed out.**

**"It doesn't matter what we did together. Everybody who has ever come close to me has betrayed me. If I was in control, I would have killed you all long ago, a fate that was only delayed."**

**Axel smiled. "I'm glad to have you right where I wanted."**

**"What are you talking about?" Zenon asked.**

**(Cue White Tiger) "I'M the reason you're awake. And now I can take you to the ruler of the underworld himself, Seedle." He got out a flute and started playing it.**

**"That's the flute that's supposed to tame demon lords!" Hanako said.**

**Hundreds of red rifle demons appeared. "Good luck guys! Have fun!"**

**"You idiot!" Zenon yelled. "I killed 1000 demon lords in a single night! These numbers mean nothing to me."**

**"They might not but the same thing can't be said for the two most powerful overlords alive." Axel pointed behind Zenon. She turned around and Zetta punched her into a building.**

**"HAHAHA! Looks like I've got a new enemy." Baal came, and said nothing, but attempted to strike down Rozalin. She just caught it with her hands and pushed it aside.**

**"Anybody who opposes me meets death." She waved her hands and lasers hit both Zetta and Baal.**

**Axel took up the opportunity to increase his popularity. "Time to shine!" A zombie with a camera appeared out of nowhere and started focusing on Axel and the scene. "Hello everybody! The dark hero here with our most heart stopping episode yet! The three most powerful beings in the universe, Zetta, Baal, and Zenon, ready to clash in a battle royale! I've also thrown is about 300 demon lords into the mix."**

**"…He's just using this as an opportunity to get more popular." Mao said,**

**"This is bad. What if the princess gets hurt?" Taro said.**

**"Tardo, you dummy. Rozy can't lose. We should be worrying about what'll happen next." Hanako responded.**

**"If things become at their worst, we'll have to kill her." Raspberyl said.**

**"No way!" Adell yelled. "I promised her that I would protect her no matter what."**

**"Then what will we do if she wins the battle?" Kurtis asked.**

**"We snapped her out of it before, we can do it again."**

**"Alright everybody! Our next great episode is about to begin!" Axel yelled. (End White Tiger here)**

* * *

><p><strong>Zetta slashed through multiple rifle demons, to stab Baal in the head. "Zetta Beam!" He fired a laser at Baal and Zenon, but unfortunately, killed multiple civilians.<strong>

**"Know your place." Rozalin flicked her hand, firing a laser from the sky that hit Zetta.**

**"I know my place perfectly well." Zetta said. "I'm the most badass freaking overlord!" He repeatedly punched Zenon, before hammering her into the ground. "Badass Overdrive!"**

**Baal transformed into a cycle of swords, and fired a laser through the circle they formed at Zetta, Zenon, and rifle demons.**

**All the rifle demons charged up energy, before firing a gigantic blast at Zetta, Baal, and Zenon.**

**"Damnit. I'm exhausted from my fight with Baal." Zetta said. "I've got to end this quickly." Zetta jumped in the air. "Zodiac!" He charged at Zenon, Baal, and the rifle demons like a rocket, slashing through all of them, with an explosion happening afterwards.**

**"Omega Drive!" He slashed Baal, Rozalin, and some more rifle demons upwards repeatedly, with a laser following after him, blasting them even higher. He then stabbed all of them, and threw them to the ground. "Zetta Beam!" He fired lasers at all of them right when they hit the concrete, using up the rest of his SP. Baal fired off a huge wave of mana energy to counter the blast, but Zetta forced his attack through, dealing severe damage.**

**Zetta was panting heavily. "Do you like that you bastards!?"**

**"Are you done yet?" Zenon asked. Zetta was shocked. "I admit, I've never had to use so much effort to dispose of demons before." Baal attempted to strike her from behind, but Zenon dodged by teleporting into the air. "I'm not even sure I'd be able to defeat you, if you didn't use up most of your energy against Baal. But nobody opposes me without death awaiting them."**

**"You're getting all this right?" Axel asked the zombie cameraman, who nodded. "Awesome. Everybody, it looks like Zenon has defeated Zetta and Baal. The tension here is amazing."**

**Zenon grew wings made out of pure energy. "Prepare to die!" Storm clouds formed again, with a giant laser coming from above. The bright light happened again, and Zetta and Baal were both at the brink of death. "Stubborn idiots. Learn your place."**

**Adell ran forward to Zenon, Baal, and Zetta. "Rozalin, stop!"**

**"Die!" Zenon caused a lightning strike to come from above, but Adell shielded Baal and Zetta. "Ghh." Adell fell to the ground, not able to stand on his legs.**

**"You idiot!" Zetta yelled. "I could have survived that attack! Worry about yourself!"**

**"You give yourself too much credit Zetta." Adell said. "You can't even stand either. What makes you think you could survive that attack?"**

**Everybody ran to Adell, Rozalin, Zetta, and Baal. "Adell!" Taro and Hanako both yelled.**

**"You idiot. I can't believe you just rushed head on like that." Mao said, but was hiding his concern.**

**"We have to get you out of here." Flonne said.**

**"None of you will leave." Zenon told them. "You're all my enemies. And anyone who's an enemy of mine will die by my hand."**

**"What happened to you?" Gordon asked. "We only met once in the past, but you didn't hesitate for a second to help me with saving the city!"**

**"Beep, beep, blip, beep. Scans show that this is a different person."**

**"But, that's not possible." Jennifer said.**

**"It's possible. I was an overlord feared by all, many years ago. But everybody tried to kill me. All I felt was loneliness, and malice. I reincarnated myself to escape all the bloodshed, but I'm still not able. Enemies stand before me wherever I go."**

**"But it sounds like they really care about you." Almaz said.**

**"Wouldn't that mean they're your friends?" Sapphire asked.**

**"I told you before, I have no friends. Anybody I trusted betrayed me. Servants, guardians, former friends. They all attempted to kill me because of my power. I won't make the mistake of trusting a person again." She was charging up energy, ready to kill Adell, Zetta, and Baal.**

**"Shut up!" Laharl punched Rozalin-Zenon into a destroyed building. "After all they did for you, you're just going to kill them like this? You know they wouldn't betray you! That red-haired idiot didn't even try to attack you, even though you crippled him."**

**"S-Silence! You're all my enemies. They'll try to kill me later if I trust them, even if they don't plan to now!"**

**"You're weakened from fighting just like Baal and Zetta were. This time I can beat you down." Laharl was ready to fire Overlords wrath. "DIE!"**

**"You're an idiot. My injuries wouldn't provide you with any advantage." Zenon fired a laser, but the attacks were blocked. Despite his injuries, Adell jumped in between them.**

**"Wh- why did he do that!?" Almaz asked.**

**"He must have truly cared for Laharl and Ms. Rozalin to do that for both of them." Flonne said.**

**"What were you thinking?" Laharl asked.**

**Adell, dripping in blood, smiled. "You sound concerned." He turned to Zenon-Rozalin. "If you want to kill me, go on ahead. Just, please, spare the others."**

**"He's willing to throw away his life, but he's trying to make sure we live." Raspberyl said. "He must be the greatest delinquent in the universe."**

**"Fine. Die then!" She trapped Adell in a barrier of energy, ready to make it explode with him inside.**

* * *

><p><strong>"I can't believe this guy." Pram said in space. "How is he even a demon?"<strong>

**"He himself didn't know he was a demon for a long time Pram." Babylon said. "I'm not even sure if he still knows."**

**Seedle chuckled. "Feelings like that would only get you killed."**

**"But, he is going to get killed." Micky said.**

**"I doubt it. Do you see Zenon? Her hands are trembling. Her memories as Rozalin are preventing herself from killing the group."**

**"Good. I don't want my game to end just yet." Pram said. Seedle transported away.**

**"Where did he go?" King Drake asked.**

**"Probably back to the underworld by now." Orphelion replied.**

**"Grrr. I can't believe he survived my attack." Alexander said.**

**"BWAHAHAHA! When WE fight Seedle we'll make sure we kill him!" Dryzen shouted.**

**"Wait, why would we fight Seedle?" Micky asked.**

**"Looks like Seedle's right. She isn't doing anything to try and kill the idiot." Pram said. 'The quality in demons is decreasing every day.'**

**"Rozalin. You don't want to kill me. I know you don't." Adell said.**

**"Just shut up!" Tears started coming from Rozalin's cheeks. "You're my enemy! I can't trust anything you say!"**

**"Ms. Rozalin, please listen to him zam." Yukimaru said. "We all mean what we say zam. None of us have any ill thoughts about you."**

**"I'm not Rozalin!" She screamed. "I'm Zenon, a being of solitude."**

**"You're crying." Zetta pointed out. "You know you don't want to kill him. Any demon wouldn't think twice about killing somebody otherwise."**

**"We are your friends, princess." Tink told her. "We would never betray you."**

**"Please princess. Come to your senses." Taro said.**

**"I…I." Zenon was slowly changing back into Rozalin. "I can't trust you! I was always betrayed!" More tears started streaming from her cheeks.**

**The barrier she enclosed Adell in faded, and he walked up to her. "Rozalin none of them tried to hurt you even Laharl after I blocked your collision."**

**Zetta opened his mouth, but Etna stepped on his head. "Don't… say… anything."**

**"We won't betray you. I promise." Adell said.**

**"I'm… I'm…" Seedle appeared behind her and slashed her in the back. "She's still breathing, but that should seal away any Zenon left in her."**

**"Wh-what did you do to her?" Adell demanded.**

**Seedle delivered a quick jab to Adell's gut, and he fell to the ground. "Stay out of trouble for a while." He told him.**

**Kurtis got enraged, and got out his knifes. "Seedle! You've finally came to me."**

**"I never met you in person, but I obviously did something to enrage you. But I can't remember what it was."**

**"I can never see my wife and daughter again because of you!" Kurtis screamed. "You used their souls to make a demon!"**

**"Wait, he's the reason you returned?" Gordon asked.**

**"So you lived." Zetta said. "Guess Alex didn't do enough to kill you. I can't believe you had the balls to show up in my face again."**

**"Zetta, you're too injured to fight against me now. I can kill you easily." Seedle pointed out. "Axel!"**

**"Yes lord Seedle?" Axel asked.**

**"You've done all I needed for you to do. Take your HL, and go back to the underworld. I'll be there soon enough."**

**"Yes lord Seedle!" Axel and the zombie camera man ran off.**

**"Who the hell is this guy?" Mao asked.**

**"The ruler of the underworld, Seedle." Kurtis said. "And the man I'm going to kill." Kurtis ran up to Seedle. "DIE!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Next episode intro done by Etna:<strong>

**"Looking for a change of pace after working for Overlord Laharl for so long, Etna finds a paper for being a teacher at Evil Academy!"**

**Mao: Just to let you know ahead of time, I'd never accept you.**

**"Passing the interview with flying colors, Etna thinks she can begin her new job!"**

**Laharl: And something gets in the way doesn't it?**

**"Shut up prince! Ahem, she finds out another teacher, Priere, wants the same room as her."**

**Laharl: Called it.**

**Sapphire: I actually forgot about Priere.**

**"Not willing to back down Etna challenges her to…"**

**Laharl: It has to do with who has the sexier body doesn't it?**

**"I said shut up! Anyway, it seems like they're evenly matched. But then…"**

**Laharl: The future version of Hanako travels through time to assist you in the battle.**

**"Stop predicting what's going to happen next!"**

**Taro: Is she reading the script you guys wrote?**

**Hanako: We didn't write a script.**

**"But Priere has some tricks of her own. With the power of the red moon she…"**

**Laharl: Uses the sexiness of deceased souls and begins dominating you both.**

**"Quit interrupting me!"**

**Almaz: How can you guess all this?**

**Laharl: If you lived with her since you were 500, she would probably become predictable to you to.**

**"Next time on…"**

**Laharl: 'Next time on Mystic supermodel Etna, episode 33' and you bring up somebody who wasn't mentioned at all.**

**"I will kill you prince!"**

**Flonne: Was that supposed to be the title?**

**"Argh!"**

_Here it is. This chapter was focused on drama and action more than it was for comedy. So I added the fake episode intro to balance it out a bit more. My main gripe with this chapter is that since there are so many people in the main group, it's hard to distribute lines and scenes equally. But I think I did well overall. Anyway, Seedle has finally made his move and Kurtis's story will unravel. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and looking forward fot the next one._


	33. The Ruler of the Underworld

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods Chapter 33: The Ruler of the underworld**

**Kurtis tried to slash at Seedle, but the samurai tilted his head to dodge the prinny's attacks. "I have no interest in you, Prinny. Stay out of my way."**

**Kurtis jumped in the air, and used Prinny barrage on Seedle who spun his sword and blocked each slash. "You used the souls of my family for a mindless demon!" He ran to Seedle and tried to stab him, but Seedle easily blocked.**

**"I don't care about you or your family. I need more** **demons." Seedle slashed Kurtis back. "And I have nothing to gain from killing you. I'm usually not this tolerant of others."**

**Gordon ran up and tried to punch Seedle, but was slashed in the chest. "I don't know what you did to Kurtis" Gordon began to say in his over the top tone. "But he's still my comrade! And I can't simply stand back and watch this happen! I am a savior of justice and humans! I am a defender of Earth! I AM GORDON!"**

**Seedle walked around Gordon while he was rambling. "Zetta, I just want you to know that you're one of the reasons I'm here."**

**"I'm glad to know that I brought a bastard like you here." Zetta responded.**

**"You're not in a position to talk back Zetta. You can't even stand right now."**

**"Why are you here?" Kurtis asked him.**

**Seedle turned to the group. "I'm here to kill Zetta for getting in my way of getting revenge on Salome, use Baal for my ultimate minion, find a way to control Zenon that's inside the girl, and get the jewel filled with mana and fear energy that the boy swallowed."**

**"You got that idiot to unleash Zenon to weaken us, didn't you?" Zetta asked.**

**"I guess you aren't as stupid as I thought." Seedle chuckled. "You're right. With the combination of Zenon, and Baal, you're all heavily injured. I can take Baal and the other two overlords to the underworld, and kill you without any trouble."**

**Laharl walked forward. "I hate to disappoint you, but I'm still kicking. Eating that jewel of the god's thing was the smartest move I've made in years. I'm much more powerful, and I'm still at good shape."**

**"Hell, the only people who can't fight anymore are red-hair, Zetta, and the girl." Mao added. "You still have to deal with the rest of us."**

**Seedle got out his sword. "Alright then. If I have to kill all of you to reach my goals, so be it." He ran to Mao, and they collided their swords with each other. He pushed Mao back, and fired a blast of mana energy at Raspberyl, who blocked it with her book.**

**"D-Rule 3, eco-friend!" Raspberyl summoned a giant snake with multiple heads to breathe poison on Seedle. "Divine Ray!" Flonne jumped into the air, and fired a laser of 'awe energy' at Seedle. The combination of the two attacks caused heavy pain to the under lord.**

**"Not so powerful now are you?" Kurtis asked. "Prinny Barrage!" He slashed the air, and multiple blue slashes all hit Seedle. He was completely covered in blood.**

**"My turn." He panted. He threw some of the blood in the air. "All the pain you gave me will be used to my advantage."**

**"What is he talking about?" Sapphire asked. All the blood droplets hardened, and extended, and pierced through everybody, like they were needles.**

**"You can manipulate your own blood?!" Mao asked.**

**"I can use it in nearly any way I wish." The gashes, and cuts on Seedle were disappearing. "I can use them to heal for instance. Or I can use it against any of my enemies."**

**Laharl stood up, still filled with energy from the jewel he ate. "Here I come you bastard!" Laharl ran to Seedle and slashed him. Seedle showed no signs of pain. "What the hell?" He kept slashing before deciding to change plans. "Overlords Wrath!" He fired the orbs at Seedle, still doing nothing.**

**"He can also use his blood for some sort of armor." Hanako said.**

**"When the hell could you do that?!" Zetta demanded.**

**"Since I was almost killed by Alexander, I found out I could manipulate my blood. I spent three years mastering it."**

**"Spear Storm!" Etna summoned flaming spears down upon Seedle. Seedle cut himself, and formed a barrier of hardened blood that easily blocked the attack. Etna flew down to Seedle, ready to stab him through the head, but Seedle flicked his cut wrist, and sent a hardened, blade like crescent of blood at Etna, wounding her.**

**"And now I can always protect myself against attacks."**

**Mao gritted his teeth. "Geoffrey X!" The butler appeared again. "Yes Lord Mao?"**

**"How long did you have him with you?" Almaz asked in shock.**

**"Since we came to Evil Academy."**

**"And you never used him before now?" Laharl asked.**

**"There was a lot of stuff going around. I forgot to tell you guys. Now, Magichange Aurum!"**

**"As you wish." Geoffrey, turned into a man with long dark hair, and the energy of an evil god, Aurum. He was the main villain of Disgaea 3, and responsible for killing Mao's father. Mao brainwashed him, and continues to use him for experiments to this day. Both Mao and Aurum jumped into the air. Aurum turned into a giant sword, and Mao wielded him.**

**"Demon-Slayer X!" They both yelled. Mao slashed Seedle, surrounding him with electrical energy, before slashing him once again, forming an 'X' in the air. There were also some speech bubbles, but it was just part of the attack, and neither Mao nor Seedle said any of the words.**

**"I hardened my blood, but I could still feel pain in that attack." Seedle said. "It's the sword you're using isn't it?"**

**"This is Aurum. He was a famous hero before he used me to become a powerful opponent of his. He has hundreds of parts of demons stored inside him. After I beat him he went back to working for me. And I put even MORE demon parts inside him!"**

**"He's powerful, I admit" Seedle said. "But without a user, a weapon is useless!" Seedle manipulated more blood, to stab Mao through the arm. Mao dropped the sword form of Aurum to the ground, and it disappeared.**

**'I have to find a way to beat this guy.' Mao thought 'He can harden blood to use it like armor and to use it as a weapon. He can also heal himself with his own blood, and make barriers with it. And unless an attack has enough power, it won't do a scratch with his armor on.' He looked at Zetta and Baal. 'Neither of them can fight right now, and they're the most powerful ones here. So what can we do?'**

**"Flaming Stir Fry!" Mr. Champloo punched the air, and a ball of flames generated. He then punched it, and a flaming tiger rushed at Seedle, who hardened his blood to negate most of the attack.**

**"Pretty Bazooka!" Hanako fired multiple missiles from her bag at Seedle, which also did nothing.**

**"Here I come!" Laharl came from the air, and used blazing knuckle on Seedle, with a wave of fire coming from it. Unlike the other attacks, it actually caused pain to the under lord, but he hid his pain from the group, though Mao saw it. He was ready to harden his blood again when Laharl attempted to go for the killing stab.**

**"Damnit!" Laharl quickly jumped away from Seedle. "Can we do anything to this bastard?"**

**'Wait a minute.' "I know how we can beat him!" Mao yelled.**

**"You do?" Jennifer asked.**

**Mao ran to Seedle with his sword. "Get ready you bastard!"**

**"This again? You can't cause any pain to me." Seedle didn't even try to dodge Mao's attack, feeling sure it would end in failure.**

**'He fell for it!' Instead of slashing Seedle, Mao placed his hand on him, and sent a wave of mana energy through Seedle.**

**"Ghha!" Seedle yelled. He coughed up blood, and slashed Mao back. "You… you hit me internally. Clever move."**

**"I was right!" Mao yelled. "If we send mana through you, you'd still feel pain even if you hardened your blood."**

**"You won't be able to do that to me again though." Seedle used his splattered blood to shoot out needles through Mao.**

**Kurtis didn't waste a moment. Right when Seedle was impaling Mao, he used Prinny Barrage, without Seedle having enough time to harden. "You can't harden your blood for both offense and defense simultaneously. That's your second weakness."**

**"So our two options are to hit him with all we got while he's attacking someone, or to send our mana through him." Raspberyl said.**

**"Now we can take the bastard down no problem." Laharl said.**

**Seedle used his blood to close his wounds. "I'm not finished with you yet!" Seedle ran to Laharl, and they collided swords with each other.**

**"Big mistake!" Laharl tried to send a wave of mana through Seedle, but was pierced by more hardened blood, allowing Seedle to kick Laharl to the ground. Seedle pointed his sword to Laharl.**

**"I'm surprised you're going this long still filled with the jewel's power." Seedle told him. "But you're going to run out soon."**

**Laharl was panting. He was about to fall unconscious, and used up a lot of energy against Seedle. "I can still kick your ass."**

**"Why not just come with me. Because you at the jewel of the gods you're one of the reasons I'm here."**

**"Do I look like I give a crap?" Laharl asked. "I'm the Phantom Supreme Overlord of Terror! You'll never beat me!"**

**Seedle leaned to Laharl, and whispered something in his ear, making Laharl grow pale. "You, you can't be serious."**

**"Hey kid, focus!" Sapphire tried to hit Seedle with her axe, but Seedle blocked with his sword. Almaz came in with a spinning sword dance, but Seedle jumped out of the way of his attack.**

**"They're growing more irritating by the second." Seedle said. Salvatore and Master BigSter appeared from behind, and shot and slashed Seedle, before he had time to protect himself.**

**Seedle spun his sword around and repeatedly slashed the two of them. Tink tried to sneak up on the under lord, but was stabbed, and thrown to the ground.**

**"Ninja Art! Nadarejin!" Yukimaru looked like she was going to attack Seedle from ahead, but switched herself with a snowman, and attacked Seedle from behind by sending mana through him. "GHAA!" Seedle then repeatedly slashed her with his sword at high speeds to counter.**

**"Time to finish all of you!" Seedle jumped into the air. "Seven Sins!" From his sword, he fired seven giant beams of energy.**

**"Vasa Aergun!" Mao fired multiple plasma blasts at the strikes, cancelling out the attacks. From the smoke, Jennifer punches Thursday up into the air, and Gordon kicked the super robot down at Seedle. Before Seedle could counter, Etna fired a huge fireball at him, forcing him to dodge the blow.**

**"They're attacks are getting too fast to read." He said.**

**"Virgin Innocence!" Sapphire formed an 'x' made out of ice, and punched it at Seedle.**

**"Running Crosses!" Almaz slashed a green wave at Seedle, before slashing through him. Seedle let himself be hit, so his blood would be let out. He used it to pierce through Almaz and Sapphire.**

**"The more pain you cause to me, the more needle I can form through my blood."**

**"But you can't use your blood for two things at once, and you can't stop us from doing internal damage." Mao pointed out.**

**"Look around you." Seedle said. The blood droplets were floating. "I'll make sure you won't be able to touch me!" All the blood droplets shot out needles, which the group was dodging. But none could get close enough to Seedle to deal any damage.**

**'Time to change strategies.' Mao turned to Laharl. "You think you can still hold the form kid?"**

**Laharl was panting. "Maybe for a few seconds."**

**"That's all we'll need. We'll cover you. Just keep running towards him."**

**Laharl didn't even bother to argue. He just rushed towards Seedle, actually agreeing with Mao's plan for once.**

**Seedle controlled his blood to stab Laharl with the needles. When it came, Kurtis, Yukimaru, and Almaz blocked them with their swords, and Laharl kept running.**

**"Stubborn bastards." Seedle cut himself again, and sent another wave of hardened blood to slash Laharl. Flonne, Hanako and Raspberyl used their magic to destroy it.**

**Seedle used the ground to shoot blood out to pierce Laharl, but everybody destroyed any needles before they hit Laharl.**

**"Damnit!" Seedle was ready to finish Laharl off with his own sword skills, but Zetta shot an eye laser at him. "I still have some energy to hold you back."**

**"Here I come!" Laharl put his hand on Seedle. "Never mess with the Supreme Phantom Overlord of Terror!" With his ego still large, Laharl used all of his remaining energy to send a wave of mana through Seedle's body, finishing him off. "Hmhmhm." Laharl chuckled. His eyes were back to pure red. "Haaaahahahaha! Serves you right to mess with me!"**

**"You had help from us you know." Almaz pointed out.**

**"We're the reason's you made it to Seedle." Hanako said.**

**"I could have gotten to him on my own. Still, you DID try to help me. You'd make great servants of mine. Haaaaaahahaha…ha" Laharl passed out on the ground.**

**"Don't listen to him." Flonne said. "He'll never admit it, but he does appreciate your help."**

**"I could teach him. Make him not so proud to admit gratitude." Raspberyl said.**

**Adell, Rozalin, Laharl, and Baal were unconscious. Zetta and Seedle were both on the ground, unable to move, and the rest of the group were beaten and wounded. "I underestimated you." Seedle said. "Next time I'll have to be more careful." Seedle teleported away.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Great job." Pram told them.<strong>

**"Wait, where are we!?" Almaz asked.**

**"I got you in space right when Seedle left. You wouldn't even know you were leaving."**

**"We're in space? Then how are we breathing?" Sapphire asked.**

**Laharl, Adell, Rozalin, and Baal grew conscious again. Baal changed to eryngi form to heal his wounds. "Damnit! I almost destroyed Earth to gi!"**

**"What happened?" Adell asked. "Why are we back here?"**

**"We'll explain everything to you later." Mao said. Laharl went straight for Baal, and impaled him with his hand. "I'll take that back!"**

**Laharl took his hand out of Baal and had the word 'screen time' in his hand. "I've got my screen time back!" He then crushed it in his hand, and the essence of it went inside him. **_"Laharl has got his screen time back. He'll be the main character again in the upcoming 'Disgaea Dimensions 2'" The textbox said._

**"I thought you wanted to change Earth to a netherworld." Flonne said.**

**"Oh yeah. I lied about that." Pram said. "I said that so you wouldn't be as motivated, and Earth might be destroyed."**

**"You're a sadistic bitch." Etna said.**

**"That doesn't mean much coming from you."**

**"I'm out of here gi!" Baal teleported away.**

**"He's going to find another planet to try and destroy. He's persistent."**

**Zetta turned away. "I'm leaving. I was the main character, but I hardly got to do anything. I'm going to be looking for Baal and Seedle. You three are the main characters again."**

**"But, you're the strongest person we have." Almaz said.**

**"Let him go." Mr. Champloo told them A giant fish meal would always feel insulted if it was outmatched by caviar. It doesn't look like much, but it holds great taste, boom!"**

**"What he said." Zetta teleported away._ 'Laharl, Adell, and Mao are the main characters again… but they're still the weakest links.'_ The textbox said.**

**"I will murder that box." Mao said.**

**"So what should they do now Pram?" Babylon asked.**

**"Should we torture some of them for fun?" Orphelion suggested.**

**"Maybe later. Right now, you people should probably rest. You've been through a lot and you probably want to save your game." Pram told them.**

**"Let's go to Veldime." Hanako said. "It's been a long time since I saw Mom and Dad again."**

**"It would be cool to go to a planet besides Earth or our netherworld." Sapphire said.**

**"Alright. Let's go back home." Adell said. The group walked through the makai gate to go to Veldime.**

**After they left, Vyers appeared. "Hello their overlords! Have you happened to see a little boy with long spiky hair?"**

**"He went to Veldime. What's it to you?" Pram asked.**

**"He's my rival. It seems like he grew significantly weaker. My perfect opportunity."**

**"You have a rivalry with a kid?" Alex asked.**

**"It's probably a one sided rivalry also." Orphelion said.**

**"BWAHAHAHA! I BET ONLY DRAKE IS MORE PATHETIC THAN HIM!" Dryzen roared.**

**"I'm not pathetic!" King Drake shouted.**

**"Anyway, would you show me where they went?" Vyers asked.**

**"Fine." Pram opened the makai gate again, and Vyers walked in it.**

**"Thank you mademoiselle. I appreciate your assistance." The gate closed.**

**"I have a feeling that they guy's more powerful then he lets on." Pram said.**

**By the way, since Baal isn't defeated, and the Earth wasn't destroyed, it counts as a tie, like I predicted. So I'm going to be busy with about 500,000,000 HL.**

**Pram, Valvoga, Alexander, and King Drake got pissed.**

**_Here's the chapter. I personally thought it got a bit repetitive, but I think there are some good parts here and there. And Seedle's blood is pretty much a big shout out to another anime/manga which was enjoyable to write. Tell me what you personally think._**

**"YOU CHEATING SON OF A!"**

**_Can't hear you, don't care._**


	34. Holt Village

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods Chapter 34: Holt Village**

**The group walked out of the makai gate, and found themselves in a suburban like area. There were regular houses, a bridge, and grassy fields. But there was some stuff that would catch interest to the eye. There were multiple demons and monsters, such a marionettes, moth men, orcs, wood golems, nekomatas, and zombies all mostly acting like humans. There was no fighting, or mugging that would be found normal in the netherworld. There was also a giant pot in the center of the village that's used for summoning.**

**"This doesn't look like a regular netherworld." Almaz said.**

**"That's because it's not. Well… mostly isn't. Fake Zenon's curse slowly started to affect Veldime. People started to turn into monsters, and lose their memories and morals, and the land started to change. The curse stopped after we beat him, but only part of Veldime returned to its original form." Adell explained.**

**"So these demons were originally humans?" Mao asked.**

**"If you even make plans to mess up anybody, I'm going to kill you right now." Mao looked at Adell's face and saw that he was serious. Normally he wouldn't be afraid of what he thought was just a human, but he decided not to piss him off.**

**"It's been so long since I've been back here." Hanako said. "Are Mom and Dad still mad at me?" She asked Taro.**

**"They got over it. Right now they're more worried about Dad's wart on his chest that's starting to take control of his body."**

**A wood golem started to walk by. "Adell? Where were you? You've been gone for nearly two weeks."**

**"It's a long story." Adell answered.**

**"And, Hanako, you're still trying to be demon lord?" The golem asked.**

**"Yup. I'm going to be a cool and powerful demon. Like Etna."**

**"And that's a lot of people with you. Hopefully there's enough room here. Well, see ya." He walked away.**

**"I hate this place." Mao said.**

**"Already? Why?" Almaz asked.**

**"I'm the dean of evil Academy! And these people act nothing like demons! They're polite, helpful, try to treat people equally! God, it makes me sick!"**

**"Well they were originally humans." Kurtis pointed out. "Besides, some of them lost their morals. They could be even more polite."**

**"By the way, what's your deal with that bastard in the underworld Kurtis?" Laharl asked. "You said he did something to your family."**

**"I'll explain that later. First let's find some shelter."**

**"You guys could stay at our place." Adell said.**

**"Would there really be enough room though?" Master BigSter asked.**

**"Definitely, we fit all the creatable characters in there just fine." Adell, Taro, and Hanako walked to their house. Adell knocked the door.**

* * *

><p><strong>A woman with pointy ears and a third eye in the middle of her forehead opened it. "See? I told you they would be fine." This is Adell, Taro, and Hanako's Mom. She, like the other humans in Veldime, was affected by Fake Zenon's curse. She is a skilled summoner, and is very resourceful, using nearly anything for an ingredient, including her own family.<strong>

**"Oh thank god!" A wart on the chest of an unconscious man with pointy ears and a horn said. This is Adell, Taro, and Hanako's Dad. He was slowly changing into a zombie before Zenon's curse was stopped. He has a strange wart on his chest that is aggressive, and constantly say's perverted things. Eventually, they switched places. The wart is now Adell's Dad, and his body is now taken over by a violent, perverted demon face pimple.**

**"Wow. It must suck to be this guy." Etna said.**

**"It does, trust me. Every time my body wakes up, it has to be knocked out, cold or it's going to cause trouble." Adell, Taro, and Hanako's dad answered.**

**"Still, where were you? You just vanished out of thin air over a week ago." Adell's mom asked who literal name is 'Mom' (Imagine how awkward things were in school). To save time, I'm just going to skip over the whole story being explained. "Looks like you have a lot to deal with."**

**"Right now we need a place to rest at, and we decided to choose Veldime." Flonne said. "Can we stay?"**

**"Sure you can. You're all helping out Adell."**

**"I'm not helping him out of choice." Laharl replied. "When I get back to my original level I'm going to kill him."**

**"Rozy wanted Adell dead also, but now they're boyfriend and girlfriend." Hanako told Laharl.**

**"We aren't dating!" Adell and Rozalin yelled in unison.**

**"This place feels… uncomfortable." Laharl said.**

**"But it's a regular house." Almaz said.**

**"He's used to living in a castle." Etna said. "Anything less wouldn't suit him. Though he's used to sleeping outside."**

**"This place feels to middle in the road." Laharl said. "It's not in a castle, but it's not sleeping like a homeless person either. I don't like it." He turned to Flonne. "You still haven't answered me when we were on Eath. Why didn't you tell me you were accepted as an angel, let alone archangel?"**

**"Well, I was worried about how you would think if I left the castle. So I decided to continue living with you guys, but whenever I go out, I go back to Celestia to fulfill my angel duties." Laharl looked like he popped a blood vessel.**

**"I'll be right back." He took some food, and closed the door behind him.**

**"He's just mad that Flonne knew he would miss her." Etna explained to the group.**

**"You think he'll be ok?" Rozalin asked. "Of all the idiotic bullshit in the universe!" Laharl's distinct voice screeched. There was the sound of a giant explosion. From the window, they saw that Laharl blew up a whole valley in fury.**

**"He's angrier than usual, but I think he'll get over it." Etna said.**

**"Oh, Kurtis right?" Sapphire asked minutes later.**

**"What is it?"**

**"You never completely told us your grudge against that under lord guy."**

**"You did say you would tell us once we found shelter." Jennifer pointed out.**

**Kurtis sighed. "Remember what that idiot Axel said? How he's stocking up on souls for the underworld?**

**"What's it for?" Taro asked.**

**"I don't know why, but he's trying to create an army of demons for him. Whatever it is he needs billions of them. So he uses souls of deceased people, and makes mindless demons out of them."**

**"He recycles souls for monsters?!" Almaz asked.**

**"That's terrible!" Flonne yelled.**

**"My wife and daughter are gone now because of him. He used their souls for another mindless demon. I hated him for that. He ruined my life, and for him it was Tuesday. After that I killed as much of his men as I could, and tried to find information on Seedle so I could find and kill him. I escaped from the underworld so I wouldn't be reincarnated as one of his monsters, so I'm in a prinny's body again." He showed his flippers and peg legs to make his point, even though it was obvious.**

**"I'm so sorry for you sir Kurtis zam." Yukimaru said.**

**"So by destroying a few planets he could make his army incredibly quickly can't he?" Tink asked.**

**"No. To make even one demon out of souls he needs thousands, maybe millions of them. He'd need to destroy a whole galaxy worth of netherworlds for his army."**

**"But that's a huge waste! It's an abomination!" Raspberyl shouted.**

**"I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd want to help. I didn't want to place you in danger."**

**"We're your comrades Kurtis! Risks means nothing if it's to help a friend!" Gordon shouted in his over the top manner."**

**"A true omelet would know that the eggs wouldn't care for their own lives if it would help the creation of a dish that gives somebody protein, potassium and fiber! Boom!" Mr. Champloo said.**

**"We all understand your pain Kurtis. We'll help you no matter what." Flonne said.**

**"It's just simple revenge." Kurtis argued. "You shouldn't get caught up in my personal business."**

**"Normally I'd agree, but do you really think we wouldn't notice the imbalance of life and death caused by this?" Mao asked. "Even demons have to accept a certain order, and that Seedle guy pretty much busted down the door. Plus, he might target my netherworld to."**

**"Come on Mao, admit it." Raspberyl urged. "You feel sorry for Kurtis and you want to help him."**

**"Sh-shut up! That's not it at all!"**

**"He is a comrade of yours." Master BigSter said. "Comrades and friends must help each other through hard times."**

**"I'm an overlord! I don't need or want friends!"**

**"He's like the prince. He'll never admit when he cares about somebody." Etna grinned.**

**"Well he is a demon." Rozalin said. "He has a reputation to watch out for, even if he doesn't think that."**

**"I WILL MURDER ALL OF YOU!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Laharl was panting near the remains of the destroyed valley. "I'm still pissed. I need to take my anger out on something else." He flew up and started looking for another area with little inhabitants to destroy. 'I can't believe Flonne. Thinking that I'D care if she was leaving. I'm a demon Damnit, an overlord!' He dug into his pockets and looked at the pendant Flonne gave him after everybody though she would die at the hands of the Seraph at the end of the first Disgaea game. 'She worried about me. Worried about how I'd think. Damn her! I wouldn't give a crap if she left!' He lied to himself. "She was worried about how I'd feel. Like my mom."<strong>

**He stopped flying. "That bastard of the underworld told me about her."**

**Flashback Seedle leaned near Flashback Laharl and whispered in his ear. "There's a woman who keeps talking about you. Her name is Gwen. She must mean something to you. You could even see her again if you came with me."**

**"He's trying to bait me. But what if he really has my mom?" He looked up into the sky. "It's getting darker. I should go back now." He turned around and started to fly back. 'If he really does know where she is, should I even go after her? It probably has nothing to do with this quest. But what if he does something to her? I… I don't know what to do.'**

**Vyers was looking at Laharl from afar. "Laharl, what will you do?"**

_Here's the latest chapter. I found it padding personally, but I think there's some interesting stuff in it. The story of Kurtis has been revealed, and Seedle might have a hold on Laharl's mom. What's going to happen? And why does Seedle want an army of demons? Only time will tell._


	35. Alternate Ending 1 Etna Ending

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods: Etna ending**

_**Unlock by beating Etna and Flonne in the netherworld for banished demons:**_

**"I lost to the prince? Even with his level all the way down?" Etna asked in disbelief.**

**"Hmhmhmhm. Haaaaahahahaha! You should know better than that Etna! Never challenge the most powerful overlord in the universe!"**

**"I did it dood!" Epic yelled. "I defeated demon lord Etna! That was for all Prinnies who've been mercilessly abused dood!"**

**Adell was panting. "That's what I call a good fight! Looks like we're even now Etna."**

**"I can't believe this! Why did I lose!?" Etna yelled.**

**"Please, stay away from me!" Flonne shouted to a drooling Mao.**

**"I finally have you. The fallen angel who believes in love! Get ready to be dissected!"**

**"Is there ever a time where you aren't acting completely insane?" Laharl asked Mao.**

**Epic was dancing in joy. "Alright dood! Now that I've beaten Etna, I'M in charge of you now."**

**"He has a point actually." Mao said. "You have to take orders from this Prinny now."**

**"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Etna repeatedly shouted at the top of her lungs.**

**"Yes dood yes!" Epic fist pumped the air in joy.**

**"You should have known the consequences for messing with me Etna. Now look at the embarrassment it caused you." Laharl said.**

**"I can't believe this is happening to me. This has to be a nightmare." Etna said.**

**And so, the news of Etna's defeat spread across the universe. Because of this, many more Prinnies believed that they could overthrow their masters. This led to thousands of rebellions all across different netherworlds, and Celestia, some which succeeded. Eventually, a group known as the Prinny X-Terminators was formed to counter the crisis. And wars against Prinnies have been going on ever since.**

Just for fun, I will be releasing non-canon alternate ending chapters completed after certain requirements would be completed like the games do. I thought of it as interesting, and a good way to ease the wait for any upcoming chapters. I would like to know what you think.


	36. Shinra Tower

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods Chapter 35: Shinra Tower**

**Laharl flew down to Adell's house and opened the door. He saw everybody eating and sat down without saying a word.**

**"Done with blowing stuff up prince?" Etna asked.**

**"I'll get back to it later." Etna looked at Laharl's face and saw that he was serious. "Are you really that upset that Flonne knew you'd miss her?"**

**"I wouldn't miss her." Laharl lied. He then decided to change the subject. "Where the hell are we going to next anyway?"**

**"We're going to Shinra Tower." Adell answered. "An old man lives there with herbs and spices that have mystical effects. With any luck we could learn more about that jewel, and get our levels back."**

**"Didn't I attack that place, and stole all the herbs there a few months ago?" Laharl asked. "Wouldn't he hold a grudge against me?"**

**"You attacked that place?" Mao asked. "That could be our only lead!"**

**"I was hungry! So I raided the place for food, so what?"**

**"That's going to make things more difficult for us zam." Yukimaru said. "Hopefully he'll forgive you, or didn't get a clear look at you zam."**

**Mao was pissed "Why do you have to screw up everything!?"**

**"Bite me." Laharl began to eat.**

**Everybody was about to go to sleep, and head for Shinra tower in the morning. Adell saw Rozalin, who was staring glumly out the window. "You should get some rest. We might see Baal or Seedle tomorrow."**

**"I tried to kill you." Rozalin said. "I tried to kill Taro and Hanako. I tried to kill everybody." She was tearing up.**

**"It wasn't your fault!" Adell protested. "Zenon was the one who tried to kill us. You had nothing to do with it."**

**"I AM Zenon, remember?" She pointed out. "I wanted to kill you! I nearly did!" She began to cry.**

**"Rozalin, you weren't in control of yourself." Adell said. "None of us blame you."**

**"Why are you forgiving me!? I would have killed you if that man didn't knock me out! I can't live with myself after what I did!" Adell hugged Rozalin to calm her down. "I told you, I don't blame you. The fact that you feel bad about what you did shows that you never wanted to do it in the first place."**

**"Adell…" They stood in silence for several minutes. Laharl, Etna, Flonne, Taro, Hanako, Mao and Raspberyl were spying at the scene like little kids. "I'm in pain." Laharl said. "I am literally in physical pain because of these two idiots. I'm going to be sick."**

**"Be quiet Laharl." Flonne said. "This is getting interesting."**

**"I can't believe they still try to deny their feelings for each other even after all of this." Hanako said.**

**"My heart's rushing." Raspberyl said. "Love between a human and a demon! I'm witnessing the 'forbidden love' as we speak!"**

**Mao was huffing and drooling. "This 'love'. It looks like it can both weaken and strengthen your mind depending on the situation. This is incredible! I need to take notes on this!" Mao got a notepad, and began jotting down notes with a pencil.**

**Eventually Adell let go of Rozalin. "Don't blame yourself for what happened. You didn't mean it. Besides, you saved our lives against Baal's minions. Just try to get some sleep."**

**"I don't need your comfort. I'm fully aware of what I was, and wasn't in control of. My crying was only a brief moment where I couldn't control myself." Yup, Rozalin still denies that she cares for Adell. Eventually both Adell and Rozalin went to bed.**

**"Maybe next time they're going to go full out if we give them a little nudge." Etna said.**

**"You're so cool Etna!" Hanako said. "When I become a demon lord, I'm going to be just like you."**

**"Great idea! We guardians of love will try our hardest to make sure Adell and Rozalin admit their feelings for each other!" Flonne said.**

**"I have the T-shirts right here!" Taro tossed shirts with a heart on it that said 'Love Brigade.' Around it had himself, Hanako, Laharl, Mao, Raspberyl, Etna, and Flonne standing in a group, the latter ready to fire a cupid's arrow.**

**"What the… how did you make these so fast!?" Laharl asked.**

**"I started making them by the time Adell hugged the princess. I worked faster than I thought."**

**"I'll put up posters all around the universe to let people know about us!" Raspberyl claimed.**

**"I don't want any part in this!" Laharl yelled.**

**"I'll keep track on all data we collected, and progress that we made." Mao said.**

**"The prince and I will be the ones working the field, getting any clients of ours together and alone." Etna said.**

**"I told you I don't want to be in this stupid group!" Laharl shouted.**

**"Alright, after defeating Baal, the love brigade will be known!" Flonne exclaimed.**

**"…You know what, screw this I'm going to sleep." He burned the t-shirt Taro tossed to him, and left. Eventually everybody went to sleep.**

* * *

><p><strong>Everybody woke up the next day. "Alright, we're off to Shinra tower." Adell said.<strong>

**"Hold on. What about Baal?" Jennifer asked. "He might target another planet."**

**"Zetta's has it taken care of." Pram teleported to Holt.**

**"When did you get here!?" Almaz asked.**

**"I just want to make sure you don't wander around hopelessly around the universe." Pram said. "Zetta's tracking down Baal as we speak. And I can tell if he's made his move thanks to the sacred tome. So far Baal hasn't, but he isn't anywhere to be found."**

**"Why should we trust ANYTHING you have to say?" Gordon asked. "You're the reason so many lives were lost! You put the whole universe in jeopardy!"**

**"Hey, I don't want my netherworld to blow up either." Pram answered. "Besides, I led Zetta, Laharl, Adell, and Mao to the human world in the first place. If it wasn't for me, you would have all been dead by now."**

**"She does make a good point." Master BigSter said.**

**"Ohohoho! Young lady, you look like you have a lot of spare time." Tink said turning red. "Perhaps I could ask some questions about you inside? With the doors closed? And under the covers?"**

**Pram froze Tink, kicked him in the air, and hammered him into the ground. "That was just a warning. Annoy me next time, and you'll die." She turned to the group. "By the way, don't think I'm on any sides. You guys and Baal are pretty much toys for me. And you know what happens when a child gets bored of their toys?" She snapped her fingers, and an army of demons appeared. "They throw them away. Don't bore me, or you'll die like the millions of people who died on Earth."**

**"You don't even care about all the people who died because of you!" Gordon yelled. "As a defender of earth, and all that is right, I can't allow you to be unpunished for your actions!" Gordon was about to attack Pram, but Thursday and Jennifer held him back. "Gordon, we can't fight her. She has us outnumbered, and she's our only hope to knowing where Baal is."**

**"I don't see what the big deal is." Etna said. "Flonne and I beat her once, and with everybody here, we can do it again."**

**"And how would you know where to go?" Pram asked. "What would you do if Baal came, and you still weren't prepared? Would you think it was worth beating me if all of Earth was destroyed? Oops, did I forget to tell you that? Yeah, some of my vassals are at close range to the human world, and will destroy it at my orders."**

**"You unbelievable bastard." Kurtis said.**

**"Anyway, I'm just here to tell you how Baal hasn't made a move, and that you better not bore me. Also, better be on your toes 2 days from now. According to those EDF soldiers, one of you might die by then. Even I'm not sure who. Isn't this exciting? Well, have a nice day." Pram and all of her minions' teleported away.**

**"Who else wants to temporarily stop our current plans so we can kill her?" Sapphire asked. Laharl, Mao, Etna, Rozalin, Hanako, Gordon, Master BigSter, and Salvatore all raised their hands.**

**"Right now we can't do anything to her." Almaz said. "She has us outnumbered, and if we even try to fight her, she'll destroy Earth."**

**"She serves no threat to us right now zam." Yukimaru said. "We can only make a move against Baal and Seedle."**

**"Fine, but when I get my level back, she's dead." Mao said. The group went to the dimensional gate, and entered to the entrance of Shinra Tower, a place made my people who built it so that they could see god. They eventually gave up on it though.**

**"It's been a while since I've been here. Brings back memories, right red hair?" Laharl smirked, and Adell, Rozalin, and Etna got pissed. During the events of the second game, Laharl fought, and easily beat all the main characters of Disgaea 2, until Rozalin defeated him as Zenon.**

**"I've gotten stronger since then kid. And even so, we're on equal grounds right now. I could beat you right now."**

**"We never did finish our brawl in the human world." Mao pointed out. "We could finish it now."**

**"Guys, now isn't the time for a fight." Almaz said. "How about you settle this after the universe isn't in peril?"**

**"Yeah, gather information about each other, and use it against them when you finally fight. That's the sure way to win." Sapphire said.**

**"That isn't what I…"**

**"Brilliant!" Mao yelled. "I already know that the brats weak to woman with sexy bodies. I'll have to form my team with about 3 succubus's or nekomatas!"**

**"I learned how to counter those already. I just have to close my eyes, and fight by scent!" Laharl retorted.**

**"Don't you mean sound?" Kurtis asked.**

**"No. When we fought Maderas he covered his ears because…" Flonne began to say until Laharl covered her mouth. "Don't give them any more information on me!" Eventually they all went inside Shinra tower. They killed demons, and solved geo puzzles for every floor on the way. They eventually made it to near the top.**

**"We're almost at Old Man Geo." Adell said. "Hopefully he's here, or this would all be for nothing."**

**"Haaahahaha!" A voice laughed. "I'm sorry to have interrupted, but it was only necessary for me!" Vyers appeared. "Ahaha! Are you in awe of my appearance?"**

**"Who the hell is this moron?" Mao asked.**

**"I am an aristocrat with both strength and beauty! A wandering soul who watches over others. You may call moi, the Dark Adonis."**

**"I told you, your names Mid-Boss." Laharl said. Mid-Boss twitched.**

**"You know this guy?" Raspberyl asked.**

**"He was some idiot in my game who I had to beat up 5 times. He calls himself Vyers, but I gave him the name Mid-boss."**

**"That's the perfect name for a guy like him." Hanako said.**

**"I'm not a mid-boss! My skills and strength are far too superior for that name!"**

**"How about 'Breather Boss'?" Raspberyl suggested. "We could definitely use a break after facing all those demons."**

**"No! That's it, I'll have to show you my strength if I ever want to hear an end to these horrible nicknames!" Vyers flew up in the air, and charged down with sword in hand. "Die!"**

**Mao parried Mid-Boss's sword, with his own, allowing Adell to punch him in the face. Mid-Boss shot a blast of energy at them, but Raspberyl countered with her own magic, before using 'D-Rule 2: Volunteer' on him.**

**"Damnit. Time for me to show you my ultimate attack!" Mid Boss generated flames from his hand. "Flame Dance!" Some sparks rained around Laharl, Etna, Adell, and Mao before he set their bodies on fire. "THIS is your ultimate attack?" Etna asked.**

**"That wasn't really impressive." Sapphire said.**

**"It didn't even do that much damage." Adell said.**

**"That was just a… I was holding back on that! I mean, I figured, if I went all out it would be too much for you to handle!" Mid Boss was sweating in nervousness while he replied.**

**"Let's just get this over with." Rozalin said. She got out a multi turret gun, and repeatedly shot Mid-Boss. Tink then rolled up into a ball, and charged into Mid-Boss like the sonic spin dash. Thursday grabbed Mid Boss, hovered up into the air, and dunked him into the ground. Laharl finished it with an 'overlord's wrath.'**

**Mid Boss got up. "Argh! I think I sprained my ankle before we fought! That must be why I couldn't move as well!"**

**"…You're joking right?" Adell asked.**

**"Some fools will never admit defeat." Rozalin said.**

**"And most of us didn't even have to do anything." Jennifer added.**

**"Well, I must be going. Next time, my body will be in tip top condition when we fight! You won't be as lucky. Au revoir!" Mid Boss teleported away.**

**"You really had to fight that idiot 5 times?" Sapphire asked.**

**"Yup. Chapters 1, 4, 6, 10, and 14. With the exception of the last battle, he always makes some idiotic excuse for losing." Laharl answered.**

**"We're almost at the top. Let's go see Old man Geo." Adell said. Everybody left, except Mao, who was thinking. 'I could feel it. He wasn't even trying to win in that battle. Despite the way he acts, that Mid Boss guy is more powerful than everybody else thinks. The main question is, why?'**

* * *

><p><strong>Eventually they reached the top, and saw a geomancer there. "Oh, it's you again." Old Man Geo said. "What brings you here?"<strong>

**"We need to ask you a question. Do you have anything to make a remedy that brings people back to their original levels?" Adell asked.**

**"I used to, but since many of the ingredients were stolen months ago, I've been travelling around the world looking for more. I don't even have half the amount I used to, and I'm down about 5 of the specific herbs needed to make even one remedy for that."**

**"So coming here was a complete waste of time?" Etna asked.**

**"Not really." Mao grabbed Laharl, and walked to Old Man Geo, dragging Laharl there to. "Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Mao let go of Laharl. "Do you know anything about something called the 'jewel of the gods'?" Mao asked.**

**"So that's what they call them. Actually, I do. But 'jewel of the gods' is a bit of an overstatement. You can make it if you have the ingredients, and there are multiple of these scattered across the universe. What about it?"**

**Mao pointed at Laharl's stomach. "This idiot ATE the thing nearly 10 days ago. There are times he can activate it, but we don't know how to control it, and we don't know what the thing is made of."**

**"Heh. Never knew demons could be so reckless." He got a good look at Laharl. "Wait a minute, you're the one who attacked my tower, and stole the herbs aren't you?"**

**"This is bad! He remembers him." Taro said.**

**"Do we have to get the information out of him by force then?" Sapphire asked.**

**"Don't worry." Old Man Geo said. "I know I couldn't win a fight against you, even if I was young. I'll tell you about it, but I'll give it to you by notes."**

**"That doesn't seem too bad." Almaz said. Old man Geo got out multiple sheets of paper. "Here you go. The ingredients to the jewel you ate." He passed the notes to Laharl, who frowned. "The fuck is this?! 'Add a dash of water to a tablespoon of sugar?' Meat, 300 grams? Squab? This is a goddamn cookbook!"**

**"Is this some kind of puzzle?" Kurtis asked.**

**"Hehheh. I couldn't help myself. I need to see if you have the brains to crack the code after all. By the time you find out what the jewels are made of, report to me, and I'll teach the boy over there how to control the fear energy inside it."**

**Raspberyl took a look at the notes. "These notes have some relation to Alchemy. I can get on it as soon as we get back."**

**"I think I can help to." Jennifer said. "I am a super genius after all."**

**"Please, I bet your E.Q doesn't even come close to mine." Mao said.**

**"But wouldn't that mean 'evil quotient?' I'm pretty sure she's not evil." Almaz said.**

**"I'm a master at ingredients. I can definitely help solve the code." Hanako said.**

**"Thanks for everything Old Man Geo." Adell said. The group was about to walk back to Holt, until they heard a woman's voice. "Stay put. Give me those notes." A woman with short brown hair appeared, with several rifle demons, zombies, mystic beasts, and orcs appeared. Laharl and Etna paled.**

**"Another distraction? We can't afford any more of these." Rozalin said.**

**"What's your motive?" Gordon asked.**

**"I work for under lord Seedle. Under his orders I'm to bring Rozalin and Laharl to him. I also have a feeling that the notes would be useful to him as well."**

**"Seedle huh? Tell your master a message from me." Kurtis said. "I'm going to kill you, wipe out your whole army, and tear down whatever castle you're hiding in brick by brick! And you know why? You didn't remember my wife and daughter!"**

**"It won't be necessary if you plan to fight me. Then I'll have to kill you. If you simply hand over what I asked for though, I'll be sure to let him know."**

**"Like hell that's going to happen!" Adell yelled. "We aren't letting Baal or Seedle get anything from us."**

**"Fine. If you oppose me, only death will allow you to learn." She fired a shot of mana energy at the group, who jumped out of the way. "Alright then, get ready to die!" Mao yelled. "Vaesa Aer-!"**

**"Wait!" Etna yelled. "Don't do anything to her yet."**

**"What's wrong Etna?" Flonne asked.**

**"You don't want us to fight her, even though she's clearly an enemy of ours?" Gordon asked.**

**Etna turned to the woman. "Do you remember me and the prince?" The woman nodded. "So why are you doing this?"**

**"I'm only acting under my orders. I have no saying in them."**

**"You were always saying how demons can care for their families too. You would never shut up about trying to teach love to me and the prince."**

**"I told you before. My own thoughts have no effect on my orders." The woman said. By this time it became obvious to everybody who the woman was, but Laharl said it out loud.**

**"Mom?" **

* * *

><p><strong>Next episode intro done by Etna<strong>

**"After a failed attack on Shibuya, Laharl finds himself killed by Yoshiya Kiryu! But you can call him Joshua."**

**Laharl: Who the hell is Joshua? And how would he kill me!?**

**"During his attack, his vassals killed several residents of Shibuya, including a 15 year old boy by the name of Neku Sakuraba."**

**Adell: Are you talking about the video game 'The wor-'?**

**"Both have to participate in the reaper games if they ever have to a chance to get a second shot at life, or face erasure from existence!"**

**Sapphire: This actually sounds kind of interesting.**

**Raspberyl: Teaming up with somebody he caused to die in the first place. Can you imagine the tension that would cause?**

**"The game master Mao, working under Conductor Zetta, and the unknown composer of Shibuya gives them out tasks for 6 days, before he has to be beaten on the 7th day, if they want to beat the game. (whispers* the composers Joshua)"**

**Mao: Why am I roped into this?**

**"With the aid of Mr. Hanekoma, a mysterious man knowing a lot about the game, and Marona, a young girl who can see players similar to how she can see phantoms, the duo must put aside their differences, and form a pact against the reapers and the noise to survive!"**

**Laharl: I wouldn't need his help! I'd beat the game all on my own.**

**Hanako: Not under the rules of the reaper game.**

**"Despite the events, Neku trusts Laharl, though his hatred for him burns. And Laharl has zero trust in Neku, and would kill him if he didn't need him. But they clearly show that they're the best team around."**

**Laharl: Again, why would I need him?**

**"New series, the Demon games, episode 1! 'Waken up, shaken up, plastered on the asphalt.' Don't miss it!"**

**Flonne: This sounds so exciting!**

**Taro: When do you think this'll come out?"**

**Laharl: I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm actually interested in this thing.**

**"Ha! I knew you couldn't block off against my marketing genius forever!"**

_This was a tiring chapter for me to write. And the chapter seems a bit rushed. Even so, more mysteries are being found, and Seedle has made his next move. What's going to happen? Find out… I don't know, maybe April I've got no clue. Also, in case there's any confusion, Laharl's mom was never given a name in the games, though she has been given one in the light novels of Disgaea. So I'll be using her name from there, but the backstory from the games. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter._


	37. The Queen

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods Chapter 36: The Queen**

**"That's your mom?" Almaz asked. "But she looks completely like a human."**

**"We found out that Laharl's half human half demon when we were trapped in the netherworld for banished people." Adell said.**

**"So she fell in love with a demon and had a kid?" Raspberyl asked. "This… this is amazing!" She had stars in her eyes. "You're living proof of the 'forbidden love' Can I have your autograph?" Raspberyl asked Laharl.**

**"What the… NOT THE TIME!" Laharl screamed.**

**"If you're Laharl's mother, then why are you working for Seedle?" Flonne asked. "You must know that he's an enemy of ours!"**

**"I don't want to work for him. But he's the ruler of the underworld, where all deceased live in, I have no choice. It's either this, or I have my soul reborn as a monster."**

**"Wrong! A papaya may think it only has two options, become ripe and be eaten, or get soiled and die naturally. But it always forgets that it can fall off of the tree at any time!" Mr. Champloo shouted.**

**"…I'm guessing you're telling me to escape from the underworld, and run away from Seedle?" Laharl's mom, Gwen asked.**

**"I'm surprised you understood that." Mao said.**

**"There's many strange people in the underworld, I get used to them over time. Anyway, I can't run from Seedle. He would have his minions track me down and kill me, and I'm not as skilled in magic when I'm in Prinny form, a form I'd transform back into if I leave the underworld without his consent."**

**"Then join us now!" Flonne suggested. "We can help you, and you'll stay in your human form!"**

**"Flonne, you do notice the group of demons right behind me who would report to Seedle if I betray him right?" Gwen asked.**

**"Oh yeah." Flonne said.**

**"And even without them, Seedle watches every move I make with magic. He'd definitely find and kill me if I double cross him."**

**"It looks like reasoning isn't an option for you. We have no choice but to oppose you." Rozalin said.**

**"We aren't letting Seedle have any advantages. Get ready!" Kurtis yelled.**

**"I wish it didn't have to come to this. Fine, everybody bring my son, and Rozalin. Kill everybody who gets in your way, but spare Etna and Flonne." Adell ran up to Gwen, and attempted to punch her, but he was blocked by a rifle demon. Adell tried to roundhouse kick it, but his leg was grabbed, and he was thrown across the area.**

**"Vaesa Aergun!" Mao transformed into a giant fiend, and fired many bolts of electricity at the group of enemy demons, before firing a plasma cannon blast from his mouth. From the smoke a rifle demon rushed to Mao, and blasted him point blank with a plasma blast.**

**"Midare Fubuki!" Yukimaru formed several after images around the rifle demon, before delivering a barrage of punches, and slashes forcing it upwards repeatedly. She then spun around, forming a makeshift tornado that repeatedly wounded the rifle demon with wind before it fell to the ground, and died.**

**A mystic demon repeatedly rushed into Gordon before it bit into him, and drilled him to the ground. Gordon retaliated by knocking it upward, with Jennifer upper cutting it even higher into the air. She then grabbed Thursday, spun him around and threw the super robot at the wolf demon who punched it through the ground killing it.**

**"Spinning sword dance!" Almaz spun multiple swords around, before he repeatedly slashed a zombie like a buzz saw, stabbed some swords into it, and slashed through it. "Does anybody have an idea?"**

**"Let's just kill the woman. If a dead person is killed again they're permanently erased from existence." Mao said. "And before anybody says anything, no I don't give a damn if it's the shrimp's mom. She's an enemy of ours, so she has to die."**

**"I wasn't going to argue with you." Laharl said. "If she's in our way, she has to die."**

**"Laharl, you can't mean that!" Flonne yelled. "Even demons have to care about their families. And I know you wouldn't want to do this!" Laharl ignored Flonne, and got out his sword. "I know you care for her Laharl." She continued. "She's your family."**

**Laharl rushed towards Gwen, and attempted to slash her, but she dodged. He then fired an overlord's wrath at multiple zombies and orcs.**

**"I don't want to do this either Flonne, but they have a point." Etna said. "We have no choice but to kill her."**

**"But can't there be another way?" Flonne asked. "How about we just escape? Then nobody has to get hurt."**

**"She'd hunt us down Flonne. And if we can't reason with her, our only option is to beat her." Etna got out her sear and flew to Gwen. She attempted to impale her, but Gwen blocked with her staff. She countered by launching a fireball at Etna that sent her rocketing into the sky, before there was a chain of flame explosions.**

**"Never leave your backside wide open." Adell sent Gwen upwards with an uppercut, before kicking her upwards repeatedly, and then smashed her to the ground. Mr. Champloo then got her up, delivered a flurry of powerful punches and kicks, before jumping into the air to deliver on last air kick.**

**Hanako kicked a bomb like it was a soccer ball to a group of zombies and orcs. Taro then buried underground, with one of his horns growing extremely large, and charged repeatedly into the monsters before making a makeshift tornado that lifted them up, and had them fall back to the ground, finishing them off.**

**"Splash!" Sapphire shot out groups of lasers that hit 2 rifle demons, and orc, and a mystic beast, before firing multiple blue spheres at them.**

**"Giga Star!" Laharl's mom screamed. A cloud of mist was formed above the heads of Laharl Adell, Mao, Etna, and Flonne. From it, a giant eye ball popped out, and fired a laser beam at the five. "Omega Heal!" Multiple feathers fell from the air, before an image of a priest appeared. Her wounds and pain were mostly healed.**

**"Dimensional Slash!" Laharl slashed the air, and a green wave of energy killed the remaining minions of Seedle left. "Overlords Wrath!" He fired the balls of flaming energy at his mom, but she destroyed them with her magic. He then tried to slash her repeatedly, but each attack was dodged.**

**"Damn her. Most of our efforts on her were useless then." Mao said.**

**"The queen used to be an incredibly skilled witch while she was alive." Etna said. "She was on the verge of mastering Peta spells until the prince was born."**

**"When Laharl was dying from a disease as a young child, she gave up her own life to save him." Flonne added. "After that he was led to hate love, and nearly all emotions."**

**"I never knew. That's so sad." Raspberyl said.**

**"So what? He isn't letting his past stop him from trying to beat her. Why the hell should we? Let's just beat her down so she runs away." Mao asked.**

**"Didn't you want to kill her before?" Adell asked.**

**"I changed my mind. The brat would probably be all whiny if I killed his mom after all."**

**"Mao if you're worried about Laharl's feelings, you could just say it." Almaz said.**

**"What are you- I don't give a crap about him!" Mao shouted.**

**"He won't admit how he feels will he?" Rozalin asked.**

**"Well he IS the dean of Evil Academy." Raspberyl said. "It wouldn't be like an honor student to watch out for others, so he'd try to hide it."**

**"I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIM! The only reason I'd want to keep him alive is as an experiment!" Before anybody could reply he immediately used Shine beam on Gwen while she was fighting Laharl.**

**"Rose liberation!" Rozalin formed a ball of energy, before freezing it in ice, and hurling it at Gwen. 'I'm one of her targets as well, but she's mostly focusing on Laharl because he's her own son. Maybe we could take advantage of this.'**

**Gwen formed multiple water droplets in the air. They then froze into ice spikes, and were hurled at Rozalin. Unfortunately for her, this led to her being exposed to Laharl's 'Overlords Wrath' from behind. Sapphire threw her axe at Gwen, which somehow split in two. They both chopped through Gwen's body, wounding her. Mao then used Dark X Slash on her, before she had time to react.**

**"You can't focus on both the girl and the shorty at the same time if they're far away from each other." Mao said. "While you focus on one of them, the other can attack you from behind, and then we'll just beat you down with an onslaught of our attacks. Give up yet?"**

**"I can still accomplish one thing Seedle ordered me to do." Gwen panted. She shot multiple lasers into the air, and they fell down like arrows on everybody. She then ran to Laharl, put her hand on his chest, and sent a wave of mana energy through him, bringing Laharl to his knees. "Rozalin can't be killed, because Zenon would then possess somebody else. The jewel of the gods can carry on with you even after death though." She flew into the air, and began to gather energy.**

**"Wait a minute, is she…?" Sapphire began to ask. "Seedle's ordering her to kill Laharl, her own son." Kurtis said. "He doesn't care whether or not she'd be against it. He never cares about people's emotions."**

**Gwen started filling a ball of energy with electricity. Her eyes were beginning to tear up. "I'm sorry." She fired a giant laser blast at Laharl. Unable to move, he just prepared for the incoming attack. 'This is going to be how I die? It's kind of funny when you think about it. My mom, the one who gave up her own life to save mine from a disease is going to kill me.' He braced himself for the incoming attack, beginning to tear up.**

**Adell ran up to Laharl, slugged him on his back, and jumped out of the way. "You didn't really think we wouldn't do anything about this did you?"**

**Etna flew into the air, and formed multiple flames in the shape of spears. "Spear Storm!" She threw them all at Gwen, sending her to the ground. Flonne then used 'Divine Ray' to finish off Gwen. "Please, I don't want to kill you. You gave me the medicine that helped me stay alive 3 years ago. Stop trying to fight us."**

**With all her strength, Gwen stood up. "I know that I can't win against you. I'll take advantage of the fact that you allowed me to live." She turned around, and began to walk away.**

**"Hold on, why don't you just quit working for Seedle right now?" Adell asked. "You said that you don't want to work for him, and if you're not in the underworld, he can't re-incarnate your soul."**

**"I told you before he watches every move I make. I wouldn't be able to last forever against his monsters, nor could I last against Seedle himself. Joining you would put me open to more danger, since I wouldn't only have to go against Seedle, but Baal as well. I can't join you." She turned away. 'You have loyal friends Laharl. I hope you'll realize that.' She teleported away.**

**"You alright kid?" Adell asked Laharl.**

**"I'm fine." Laharl jumped off Adell's back. "So who's going to find out that code that the old man gave us?"**

**"I have a 1.8 million E.Q. If I'm not solving it, you might as well try to train a blind chimp to do it." Mao said.**

**"Then it's me, Mao, Jennifer, and Hanako." Raspberyl said. "This might take a while though. It'll be a whole day with little to no sleep at the least."**

**"Let's go back home then. Hopefully we can find out what that jewel's made if." Adell said.**

* * *

><p><strong>Zetta was racing across an entire netherworld searching for Baal. "Damnit, I can't find the bastard here either." He left the netherworld, and began searching for another one. "If that bastard thinks he can threaten my netherworld, he's got another thing coming to him."<strong>

**He was back in space searching planet after planet, trying to find where Baal was after he fought him on the human world. 'Maybe splitting up with those guys wasn't the best idea I had. Still, being shown up by them against Seedle's just infuriating. Now I'm looking for one demon in the whole universe. There has to be an easier way.'**

**He stopped, and thought for a minute. "Alright then, let's see if any angels know where he is. Time to go to Celestia."**

_While I'm disappointed how this chapter came out, I still think it moves the plot along pretty well. And it came out a lot quicker than I thought it would. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, see you next time._


	38. The Hidden Truth

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods Chapter 37: The hidden truth**

**The group reached Holt, and went into Adell's house. "It's time for us to crack Old Man Geo's code." Jennifer said.**

**"You can use my old study to solve it." Adell's mom said. "There are plenty of books there that can help. Also, it would be best not to question any weird smells there."**

**"You sure you won't need any help?" Adell asked Mao, Beryl, Jennifer, Thursday, and Hanako. (Yes that was just to state who would be working on the code)**

**"You guys wouldn't really help much." Mao said. "Besides I want a challenge. If it wasn't for the fact that we're on a time limit because Baal's trying to destroy the universe, I'd do this on my own."**

**"We'll tell you when we find out what the jewel of the gods is made of. Then we'll go to Old man Geo, and learn how to use it." Raspberyl said.**

**"We'll probably solve this by tomorrow." Hanako said. She, Mao, Raspberyl, Jennifer, and Thursday went into a room with a desk and many books.**

**"So what are we supposed to do while we wait?" Sapphire asked.**

**"I'm going to sleep. Wake me when they find what that jewel's made of." Laharl began to walk off before Flonne opened her mouth. "Laharl, you really didn't want to kill your mom did you?" Laharl said nothing. "I'm sorry that you have to go through all this, but she's still your family. She saved your life in the past."**

**"Flonne, I know you can be pretty thick, but you're smart enough to know I don't want to talk about this aren't you?" Laharl asked.**

**"Well I knew you'd try to get out of the conversation, but you can't avoid it forever." Flonne said. "We'll definitely run into her again. I just want to know what you'll do when that happens." Laharl ignored Flonne and continued to walk off.**

**"I have to go use the bathroom." Etna said. "I'll be right back."**

**Tink turned red. "Ohohoho! Perhaps you'll require company in there? A bodyguard perhaps? Or someone to simply make you more comfortable?" Etna impaled Tink with her spear, and went into the restroom and locked the door. "I don't think anybody would suspect what I'm doing here."**

**Etna got out a book and began to write in it. **_'It's been several days since the Prince, Adell, and the perverted dean had their levels go down. They still manage to hold up pretty well, but if they didn't have assistance from us, they'd be dead by now. Unless their levels get back to normal, or we find out how to use that jewel that the prince ate, we can pretty much count them out for fighting Baal.'_** She paused for a minute before continuing to write. **_'Today we saw the queen, Laharl's dead mother. She tried to bring the prince and Rozalin to the underworld for that bastard Seedle we fought the other day. Eventually she tried to kill Laharl. I was so shocked that I wondered if that was really the queen, but I knew it was. I saw the prince's eyes begin to tear up when the attack was coming towards him.'_

**Etna stopped to take a breath, and continued. **_'When the prince was born, he was a regular crybaby. But when the queen Gwen died, he almost never showed sadness again. Not when he was around 800 and got mauled by a pack of wild demons. Not whenever King Krichevskoy took him to see the Queens grave. Not even when I told him how the King died while the prince was sleeping. The last time he shed a tear was when we thought the Seraph turned Flonne into a flower for life. Flonne must remind Laharl of the queen.'_

**Etna thought for a while more, flushed the toilet to make it seem as if she really was using it, and went back to writing. **_'I can tell that the queen doesn't want to do this, but she still obeys Seedle's every order. I don't know much of the details, but I did make a promise to the King. I'm going to protect the prince with my life, to make sure he becomes a great overlord, no matter what gets in the way.'_** She closed her diary, washed her hands, and went out of the restroom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Zetta walked through the gardens of islands floating in the sky. "So this is Celestia. It's a pretty big change of scenery after rushing through netherworld after netherworld." He tried to walk through a gate, but multiple angels teleported in front of him. "Who goes there? State your business."<strong>

**"I'm Zetta the most badass overlord in the universe. I'm here to see the Seraph."**

**"He has no business with somebody like you. Leave now, or we'll have to use force." One of the celestial hosts' said.**

**Zetta just chuckled. "Question, are you familiar with Overlord Laharl? The one who invaded Celestia and nearly killed the Seraph?" During the travels, Laharl would never shut up about his feats in an attempt to look superior to Zetta.**

**"Yes. Overlord Laharl. We still don't trust him even after he made peace with the Seraph." An angel said.**

**"Well just to let you know, I'm literally thousands of levels ahead of him. He was around the 80's or 90's when he fought you people right?" Zetta shown his level, and the angels were shocked. "You're…you're this powerful?"**

**"Still want to fight me?" Zetta asked. Despite them being fully aware that they had no chance, the celestial hosts got out their staves, bows, and spears. "We can't let anybody come into Celestia without consent."**

**"You're funeral." Zetta casually walked up to the angel who just talked, and put his hand on her head. "Have a nice afterlife." Zetta sent energy through the angel, and blew up her head, leaving only a neck, and blood streaming through the opening.**

**"Everybody, attack with all you got! We can't let him harm the Seraph!" Zetta tilted his head to dodge an incoming spear jab. "Attack? I'm just here to ask the guy a question."**

**"You expect us to believe that after just killing a celestial host?" Zetta realized that his last move wasn't the smartest he made. "Well, if that's how it has to be… ZETTA BEAM!" He shot eye lasers killing the angels in his way and began to make his way to the Seraph. Three angels appeared who had a force field ready to block any attacks. The only time it was destroyed was with the Disgaea 1 casts 'Galaxy Omega Star'. Zetta simply punched it, and the barrier shattered, and he easily defeated the angels. "I'm not leaving until I get my answers! If anybody's stupid enough to try and fight me, step right up!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Adell found Laharl near the door to the study at night time. "I thought you said you were going to sleep."<strong>

**"I couldn't sleep. That almost never happens. Why are you here?"**

**"I didn't see you in bed, so I was wondering if you were going to leave the group, so I looked for you. Also, if you even try to do that, I'll beat you down and drag you back."**

**"I wasn't thinking of doing it. Besides, there's no way you could ever defeat me. You'd find yourself dead in a minute."**

**"I said before that we're all at equal grounds now didn't I?" Adell asked.**

**"Heh, good point." There was a brief silence between the two before Laharl decided to break it. "So red hair, what the hell are you?"**

**"What do you mean by that?"**

**"You look like, act like, and say that you're a human. But those COMP's said that 4 powerful DEMONS would appear in that city when we were still travelling with Zetta."**

**Adell sat down next to Laharl and thought for a minute. "To be honest, I'm not sure. The last time I saw my parents I was too young to remember what they looked like. They left to do something important and they left me with Mom and Dad to raise me." It was still awkward that the literal names were 'Mom' and 'Dad'. "I never saw them again. If I am a demon it might explain why I wasn't effect by Zenon's curse. Still, demon or human, that doesn't change my style, I'm going to protect my family, and the other planets from Baal."**

**"If you are a demon, you're definitely a unique one." Laharl said.**

**"My turn. Is the fact that your mom's working for Seedle going to get in your way of fighting Baal?"**

**Laharl glared at Adell, but answered anyway. "No. I'm not going to go to the underworld unless we have to. Baal's more of a threat than Seedle right now."**

**"But are you saying that because you feel it's the right thing to do, or are you just trying to avoid her?" Laharl's expression pretty much gave Adell the answer. "Flonne has a point Laharl. You can't avoid family forever. I know that it hurts you that she's against you but…"**

**"That's not the reason." Laharl interrupted.**

**"What?" Adell asked. Laharl stood up, and there's an obvious height difference between Laharl and Adell since even though Laharl's standing up, he's still shorter. Yeah, he's a shrimp.**

**"Me and my old man put her through nothing except suffering." Laharl gritted his teeth. "When she married my dad she became discriminated against by other humans. The disease I got when I was young caused her to give up her own life for me, and was turned into a Prinny for giving up her own life. She watched over me for centuries even when she worked enough to atone for her sins. And now she's being emotionally ruined because of her target, me." Laharl sighed. "If it wasn't for me…if it wasn't for love…if it wasn't for my old man… she wouldn't have to put up with all this."**

**"You blame yourself for this?" Adell asked.**

**"No. I blame love because of it. Love is just a pointless feeling that causes you to do things that you know are bad moves. She knew what would happen if she married Krichevskoy. She knew that she would be a Prinny for saving my life. But she did them anyway. If love causes you to make actions that not even a 5 year old would make, then I'll never accept it."**

**"Love isn't a weakness." Adell said. "It motivates you to protect what matters. I care for my family and Holt in general. And I know that even demons care for their families also."**

**Laharl just rolled his eyes. "Hey Adell." Adell raised an eyebrow. Laharl rarely called anybody by name. "You saved my life at Shinra tower again. That makes me pissed of now."**

**Adell shrugged. "You don't like feeling indebted to people do you?"**

**"Of course not! You saved my life again after Evil Academy. Now I owe you again." Laharl began to walk off to go to sleep. "I'm going to pay you back for that." The way Laharl said that, Adell wasn't sure if he was saying he'll save Adell's life in the future, or a threat. He wouldn't put the latter past Laharl. 'How far are they into cracking the code anyway?' He thought.**

**Mao, Jennifer, Raspberyl, and Hanako were laying their heads on the table in exhaustion. "We got pretty far. You think if we show him our progress he'll tell us?" Hanako asked.**

**"No! If we ask him then that's admitting defeat!" Mao shouted.**

**"Is that what this is about?" Thursday asked.**

**"Mao's right. Badasses should never give up no matter what. We'll just have to try harder." Raspberyl stated.**

**"Alright, let's get back get to work." Jennifer said. She went up and grabbed a book from an empty shelf. The room was a mess of notes and books. "This is the last book here. Hopefully it'll be the last thing we need to find out what the jewel is made of."**

* * *

><p><strong>Zetta walked in and saw Mid-boss and the Seraph. "Hey there. You must be the seraph. I've never been to Celestia before. I'll just help myself to a drink. What do you have? Milk, Juice, Beer? I'm fine with any honestly."<strong>

**"It looks like we have a rather rude guest, Lamington." Mid-boss said. "What should we do with him?"**

**"Drop the act Krichevskoy." Zetta said. "There's nobody here who doesn't know who you really are." Mid-boss sighed, and changed his appearance with magic to his real form. He had similar blue hair, but it was twirled into two strands, along with him wearing a red cape. "I'm surprised you can read me so well Zetta."**

**"It's been a few millennia since we last fought." Zetta admitted. "Still, if I fight somebody who can actually make me have trouble catching my breath, I'll remember them."**

**"Zetta, you attacked Celestia, and killed many of my angels." Lamington said. "This means you directly declared war on Celestia."**

**Krichevskoy got out his sword. "You do know what will happen if Celestia accepts right?"**

**"Hey, they attacked me. And only some of them are dead, the rest are unconscious. Besides, can you really do anything about it? What level was the brat when he beat you?"**

**"He was between the 80's and 90's when he came to Celestia." Krichevskoy said. "And you're thousands of levels ahead of that."**

**"Exactly. You have no chance. Besides I just want to know one thing."**

**"You wish to know where Baal is, correct?" Lamington asked. "Unfortunately we don't know where he is either."**

**"You can find any person in the entire universe!" Zetta protested. "How can you NOT find him?"**

**"He changed forms again Zetta. From what we can tell, he isn't in his true form, his Prinny form, or his eryngi form." Krichevskoy said. "And there are countless amounts of demons with an evil energy like him across the universe. Trying to narrow down one demon from all of them would be the equivalent of finding a specific grain of sand in a dessert."**

**"Great, so even the ruler of Celestia is useless." Zetta sat down on a couch, and decided to relax. "Do you at least know where in the underworld is Seedle?"**

**"Yes, but unless you die, you aren't going to get to the underworld. Not even dimensional gatekeepers know how to get there." King Krichevskoy said.**

**Zetta grinned. "You're wrong about that Krichevskoy. Have you ever heard of the sacred tome?"**

* * *

><p><strong>It was around noon the next day in Holt, and everybody was still waiting for the code to be cracked. "How long is this going to take?" Salvatore asked in irritation. "Why didn't we just get the code from him by force? We ARE demons after all."<strong>

**"I doubt that he would give us information if we attacked him." Rozalin replied.**

**"Before planting orchids, one must learn how to wait for a single plant to grow." Mr. Champloo said.**

**"…Is that even food related?" Adell asked. The group waited for several more minutes until they heard Raspberyl's voice.**

**"I can't believe this!" She screeched. Almaz opened the door, and the group saw a furious Beryl, a flipped table, a shocked Hanako, a shocked and angry Jennifer, and Mao biting his thumb.**

**"Calm down Beryl." Mao said.**

**"Calm down!? This is horrible!"**

**"I agree Beryl, but it's no use screaming about it." Jennifer said.**

**"Did you solve the code?" Gordon asked.**

**"Affirmative." Thursday answered. "But the ingredient is very shocking."**

**"There has to be something we overlooked." Hanako said. "One of these books must have had something that we didn't look over well."**

**"We double checked." Mao stood up. "The jewel gets its power from humans."**

**"We know that. Fear energy is created by human's fear of demons, and hell." Kurtis said.**

**"That's not what I meant." Mao said, "As in it's literally from humans. The jewel of the gods is made out of human lives!"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I had fun writing this chapter. There isn't as much action as there was in other chapters, but I was still looking forward to getting this far. I hope you enjoyed it like I did. Also, I have a lot of stuff in school, so don't expect the next chapter to come any time soon.<strong>_


	39. Impacting Discoveries

**Disgaea Jewel of the Gods Chapter 38: Impacting discoveries**

**"Human lives are used to make the jewel!?" Adell asked.**

**"It makes sense if you think about it." Mao said "The jewel of the gods is filled with fear energy, which comes from human's fear of demons. What would make them more afraid of demons then them having them captured, and have their live extracted from them?"**

**"This is sickening." Raspberyl said. "The people who make this have no respect for life!"**

**"Do you think Old Man Geo used human lives to?" Taro asked "He does know a lot about the jewel."**

**"We can't say for sure. But he obviously has some source to the information about it." Jennifer said.**

**"We have to go back to Shinra tower to know the whole story." Kurtis said. "We still don't know how to use it."**

**"Kurtis!" Gordon shouted. "You're fully aware of what it's made of, and yet you still want to make use of it?! The ingredient is not only shocking and sickening, but it is morally wrong!"**

**"I hate this too, but do you know what would happen if we can't defeat Baal? Every planet, every piece of existence would be annihilated. And we have no idea what would happen if we don't defeat Seedle. My revenge or not, he needs to be taken down to." Gordon had no comeback for Kurtis's thread of logic, but he still didn't want to do this.**

**"There could be another way to beat Baal. We defeated him plenty of times in the past." Flonne pointed out. "And we never technically fought him at full strength when we were on Earth, so we don't know if we have to even use the jewel."**

**"We had trouble against his minions and Seedle remember? At his full power, Baal's way more powerful than them." Mao pointed out. "Besides, there was a time where some of us fought him at Evil Academy when he wasn't even at full power. We nearly died against him."**

**"Then we have no choice but to use the jewel of the gods to our advantage zam." Yukimaru said. "We should go back to Shinra Tower, and find out how to use it." While there was some hesitation, eventually the whole group agreed.**

**"Half-pint's stupidity might be the key for taking down Baal." Mao said. "Now we just have to learn how to use it." Laharl glared at Mao. "You thought the jewel was candy and ate it that makes you an idiot." Mao told Laharl.**

**"I just came out of being unconscious!" Laharl snapped back. "I wasn't thinking clearly!"**

**"Get used to this." Adell said to the others. "They aren't going to stop arguing with each other any time soon."**

* * *

><p><strong>Zetta and Krichevskoy were walking through an enchanted library. Books were floating in the air, ghosts were flying around, and there was fire and demons scattered all across it. "Security's getting tighter Krichevskoy. We're almost there." Zetta said.<strong>

**"Even the Seraph and I haven't heard of the sacred tome. How would you of all people know about it?" Krichevskoy asked.**

**"What the hell's that supposed to mean!?" Zetta demanded.**

**"Face it Zetta. You were never that much of a researcher."**

**"I can kill you with ease you know. But yeah, I haven't heard of it myself. Pram told me about it when there was a prophecy that my netherworld that my netherworld was going to be destroyed. I came here to stop it but failed, and I lost my body, so it was confined to the sacred tome. I had other overlords create netherworlds for me, and I created demons and led them to victory." Zetta and Krichevskoy continued to walk forward until they found the sacred tome hidden deep within the library.**

**"Here it is Zetta." Krichevskoy said. "I'm sure that we have enough mana for this wish."**

**"Hey there Zetta! Who's the guy you brought with you?" A voice asked.**

**"Who's there?!" Krichevskoy demanded.**

**"Relax Krichevskoy, we're the only one's here." Zetta picked up the sacred tome. "It's been a while, hasn't it Trenia?"**

**"That tome's alive?" Krichevskoy asked.**

**"Yup. I'm Trenia, the spirit of the sacred tome. When Zetta confined himself in it, I was pushed out, and able to communicate with the other overlords. I helped Zetta revive Salome when she died. So what do you need me for?"**

**Zetta got out a pen he was carrying with him, and wrote in the sacred tome. 'It is under the word of Overlord Zetta, that King Krichevskoy and I will go to the underworld without having to die.'**

**"Got it! I'll open a portal to the underworld so you can go there. But you'll have to be quick, since I can only keep it open for a few seconds."**

**"Very well. Let's go Zetta." Krichevskoy and Zetta jumped into the portal.**

**"By the way, couldn't you go to the underworld since you're technically dead?" Zetta asked. Krichevskoy shook his head. "I'm temporarily alive due to the Seraph's powers. When we get to the underworld, he won't have to exhaust himself to keep me alive any further." Zetta and Krichevskoy arrived in the underworld. It was a freaky mix between multiple parts of netherworlds, and bits of Celestia. There were floating castles and lava, but not even 2 miles away from that, was a freezing ice area, which somehow had Celestial flowers around it.**

**"The underworld's more fucked up than I imagined it to be." Zetta said.**

**"Zetta, I never thought you would find a way here." Zetta and Krichevskoy turned around and saw Seedle behind them. "I found you, you bastard." Zetta got out his sword, and tried to slice Seedle with it, but the underlord manipulated his blood to cause spikes to go out of his body, and impale Zetta with it.**

**Seedle turned to Krichevskoy. "You must be King Krichevskoy. One of my vassals often talks about you and a young boy named Laharl. You managed to escape the underworld many times before."**

**Krichevskoy drew out his sword as well. "Underlord Seedle. I don't know what you intend to do by desecrating all these souls, but I'll make sure to end you right now, so no more will have to suffer."**

**Seedle snapped his fingers, and an army of demons appeared. "Kill them." He demanded. His words caused thousands, if not millions of demons to charge at Zetta and Krichevskoy. The two overlords turned to each other. "How long do you plan on taking these guys out?" Zetta asked.**

**"We'll have to make every second count." Krichevskoy answered. They both turned to the army of demons. "Two seconds." They simultaneously said.**

* * *

><p><strong>The group walked into Shinra Tower. They immediately saw Old Man Geo waiting for them. "Hey there. This time I expected you to come, so I decided to wait here. Much better than having to climb all the way to the top of Shinra Tower isn't it?"<strong>

**"We cracked your code." Mao said. "The jewel of the gods is made out of human lives and souls."**

**"You solved all of that in one day?" Old Man Geo chuckled. "That's the shortest time anybody's solved it."**

**"Old man geo, did you have a part in creating the jewel of the gods?" Rozalin asked.**

**"No, young lady. But I did witness it firsthand a while back. About 6,000 years ago a demon lord used every human on entire planets to make a jewel that had enough fear energy to rule universes. He was one of, if not the most powerful demon back then, but he became so reliant on fear energy that even a few days without it would be life threatening. He eventually wiped out every human that he could find, and couldn't supply himself with any more fear energy. He died within a week."**

**"Wait, that jewel has limits?" Laharl asked.**

**"Well you couldn't expect souls to stay intact forever could you? The more you wear out the jewel of the gods, the less effective it would be. How many times have you used it?"**

**"Twice."**

**"Well you'll have more than enough usage of it to accomplish your goals. Now, show how much mana you have." Laharl didn't know where the old man was going with this, but shown off his mana power anyway. Since his power was heavily weakened due to Baal's curse, it wasn't nearly as much as it would have been. "Try and raise your mana to its maximum extent. The same feeling you had when you activated it the first two times."**

**"I don't see what the point of this is." Laharl raised his mana even further to as high as he could go. "There, you happy?" He panted.**

**"Try and change your mana, to match a feeling of despair, and hopelessness."**

**"Why?"**

**"It probably has to do with matching the energy of the jewel that you ate." Raspberyl said. Laharl sighed, and thought of the same feelings he had when against Krichevskoy's former vassals. That fight was one of the few times where he had no idea how to win. He then felt a stabbing pain in his body.**

**"What…what the fuck is this?" He fell to his knees, while holding his chest in pain.**

**"This is way more difficult for you because you're half human. And since you ate the jewel, it's bound to your body." Old man geo explained. "Matching the energy of the jewel will cause you to feel similar pain of the human souls. But since you're part demon, you should have enough strength to endure it." Laharl overcame the pain, and stood up. His eyes were flashing in multiple colors, and his mana was bigger. He wasn't nearly as powerful as he was the first two times he used the jewel of the gods, but was still a heavy jump from his strength just a few minutes ago.**

**"So the longer I draw out pain, the more powerful I am if I overcome it." Laharl said.**

**"That's…really inconvenient." Etna said.**

**"It would work out a lot better if he was a full demon." Old man geo insisted. "Your thoughts, feeling, and willpower affect the flow of your mana. A demon can match mana with a human with ease. Trying to match it with other demons or humans matching energy with other humans is much more difficult. And if fear energy is involved, humans instantly die, while demons are granted huge power."**

**"So because Laharl's part demon and part human, and he should definitely give me his autograph later" Raspberyl began to say. "It reaches a stalemate, and it's up to him to force the energy through."**

**"Why don't you just give it all you have from the get go, and match the energy then?" Sapphire asked.**

**"…It could kill me." Laharl answered. Sapphire shrugged. "It's worth the risk."**

**"Thanks old man geo." Adell said.**

**"No problem. You have really important things to do after all." Old Man Geo went through his pockets, and got out a remedy. "Here, for any trouble you might run into." He tossed it to Adell, who caught it. "Come back anytime you'd like to." Adell nodded, and everybody walked out.**

**"So basically, this jewel is worthless unless it's with a demon." Tink said.**

**"What do we do now?" Almaz asked.**

**"We should go to Celestia and see the Seraph." Flonne said. "He can find anybody and anything in the universe. He can find Baal for us, and we can defeat him before anybody else gets hurt."**

**"Alright then, let's go talk to the dimensional gate keeper back home!" Gordon said in his typical, no indoor voice. They were about to walk back to Holt, when Adell, Mao, and Laharl all teleported away.**

**"God Damnit. What does Pram want with them now?" Etna asked.**

**"Should we go to Celestia without them?" Jennifer asked.**

**"A chef should know that no matter what its utensils go through they'll always be strong enough to keep being used for chopping, testing, and preparing food." Mr. Champloo said.**

**"…What does that mean?" Taro asked.**

**"He's saying that they can take care of themselves, and that we should keep going." Almaz translated.**

**"It's pretty sad when somebody speaks perfect English, and still needs somebody to translate for him." Hanako said.**

* * *

><p><strong>Laharl, Adell, and Mao found themselves in space. They saw Pram, Babylon, Alex, Valvoga, and King Drake. "What the hell do you want now!?" Mao demanded.<strong>

**"Just to let you know, it's pointless to go to Celestia. Baal took a new form, and not even the Seraph can tell where he is." Pram explained.**

**"You're hiding something else. There's no way that you'd tell us this without something in your favor." Adell said.**

**"You're right. I've been watching you guys for about 12 days, and it occurred to me that you're hopeless." This of course pissed off our main protagonists.**

**"I swear to god that if you don't take that back, I will leave my marking in sword on your flesh!" Laharl screamed.**

**"Think about it. How many major enemies have you fought on your journey?" Orphelion asked.**

**Adell started to count them. "There was robones, Etna, Flonne, the reaper in the netherworld of the banished, Fried, Baal, Raiden, Alex, Zetta, Asagi, those Prism Rangers, Seedle, and Laharl's mom."**

**"Now how many have you beaten without help from anybody?" Alex asked. After thinking for a while, the trio shamefully held up three fingers.**

**"And who were they?" Pram asked.**

**"There was Alex and then there was" Laharl muttered the last two very softly "Asagi, and the Prism Rangers."**

**"And you beat Alex with his own attack right?" Pram asked. "So technically the only major people you beat on your own for this whole journey were that insane girl, and those loser rangers."**

**"Our levels are down!" Mao protested.**

**"You're in the mid 60's." Pram scoffed. "You three are my major playthings, but you're so weak compared to everybody else."**

**"Why did you bring us here?" Adell asked.**

**"Two reasons. One, I found what planet Baal's on. It's a small word called Ivoire. I don't know where, or what form he's in exactly, but I can tell you what area he's in."**

**"And what's the second reason?" Mao asked.**

**Pram smiled. "To see if you're even worthy enough to live." A bunch of mana was being built up, and feathers appeared as a woman with short yellow teleported in a light blue flash. "This is Salome. You're going to fight her to see if you're worth being a lasting toy."**

**The woman got out a knife. "You're former servants of Zetta, correct?" The trio nodded. "I wonder what my love saw in you that made you worthy of working for him."**

**"Who gives a crap?" Mao asked. "We aren't working for him anymore. And you're one of many stepping stones to getting our strength back."**

**"Wrong. Zetta's going to be in danger because of you three. In the future, he may die because of you. If I'm going to keep him out of danger, you three must die!"**

**"What the hell are you talking about? How would we put Zetta in danger?" Laharl asked.**

**"The sacred tome." Pram said. "I read in it about how your actions in the underworld, may end Zetta's life."**

**"The sacred tome?" Adell asked.**

**Salome built up mana. "I'm sorry it has to be like this. But to save my beloved, you must be eliminated!"**

**_Thank you spring break. If it wasn't for it, it would take much longer for the chapter to be up. And even then, I was a little bit rushed. I have no idea when the next chapter's going to be up, but I hope that you'll enjoy this one._**


	40. Alternate Ending 2 Evil Academy Ending

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods Evil Academy Ending:**

_**Requirements: Defeat Baal at Evil Academy before the afro Prinny shows up**_

**Baal was panting. "I can't believe this gi. Every step of my plan was completed. How could I lose gi?"**

**"Muhahaha! It goes to show you Baal that you should never mess with Evil Academy." Mao said.**

**"True badasses would never let someone as wicked as you get their way!" Raspberyl said. "The whole universe will be protected from you Baal!"**

**"There's nowhere to run. Get ready to die!" Sapphire yelled.**

**Baal was panting, and then started to laugh. "Sorry gi! But I'm not done yet! If I want to continue with my plans, I'm going to have to destroy this whole planet!"**

**"What!? But you'll die to!" Adell yelled. Baal waved his finger in a cocky fashion. "I'm the aggregate of several evil souls gi. No matter what happens to me, I'll revive!"**

**"Damnit. We'll have to destroy this bastard's soul to then!" Laharl generated multiple flaming orbs. "Overlords Wrath!" He fired them all at Baal who took the attack. "What!? It didn't do anything!?"**

**"You can do whatever you like to this body gi. It still won't mean anything!" He jumped into the air and spun around. "Enigma Crisis!" He drilled into the center of the netherworld.**

**"He's going to take all of us down with him!" Almaz shouted. The netherworld started to die. The planet was erupting in flames, and explosions were happening all around, beginning to cause a wasteland.**

**"We're…we're really going to die like this? And we can't do anything about Baal?" Sapphire asked.**

**"No! I won't accept this fate! That's an order!" Salvatore screeched.**

**"No. A chef must learn what he can and can't grill." Mr. Champloo said. "The destruction of a planet is too much for us to handle. This is how we'll end."**

**Adell fell to his knees. "Then I can't save the universe from Baal after all. I can't keep my promise. My family…Rozalin…they're all going to die."**

**"Dad…I'm sorry I wasn't the overlord you wanted me to be." Mao said while tearing up.**

**"This is the end gi!" Baal reached the core of the planet, and caused a huge explosion, able to kill everybody on it, knowing he'll be revived again, and able to continue trying to destroy the universe.**

**Right before everybody died, Laharl put his head down in shame. "I failed you Old Man."**


	41. The duel against Salome

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods Chapter 39: The duel against Salome**

**"I don't know how we'd cause Zetta's death, but if you want a fight, you sure as hell got one." Adell ran to Salome, and tried to punch her, but he found himself hitting thin air. "What the…?" Salome stabbed Adell with her knife from behind.**

**"She's really fast." Mao observed. "But we aren't going to lose this! Vaesa Aergun!" Mao transformed into a giant creature, and fired multiple bolts of electricity, and a giant plasma blast at Salome, who dodged each blow. "Damnit!" Mao ran up to Salome and tried to slice her head off, but she side stepped, and stabbed Mao in the stomach.**

**"Quit resisting. I don't have time to mess around with you. I have to do more than just kill you to prevent Zetta's death." Salome said.**

**"Forgetting somebody!?" Laharl yelled from above. "Here I come! Blazing Knuckle!" From above Laharl ignited his fist, and punched the ground, causing flames to hit Salome. She endured it, and repeatedly slashed Laharl at incredibly high speeds with her knife.**

**"Shit, she's too fast." Laharl helped Adell and Mao up. "You got any ideas?" Mao thought for a while. "She's too fast for us to read her attacks, but they weren't that devastating to us. If we manage to keep her from dodging us, we can win."**

**Adell clenched his fists. "Alright then, I'll distract her, while you two attack from behind. She can't be able to dodge all of our attacks." Adell ran to Salome. "Get ready!"**

**Salome dodged each of Adell's blows, and jumped back. "Your distraction won't work on me." She generated a giant orb of mana energy, and hurled it at Laharl and Mao behind her. "It was easy to hear you three. You aren't that quiet. "**

**"Shut up!" Laharl jumped on top of a meteor. "Even YOU can't dodge an entire meteor! Haaaahahahahaha!"**

**Salome charged up mana energy. "That attack won't work." She fired a laser beam of mana energy at the meteor shattering it. "What the!?" Laharl jumped off of his meteor to avoid the blast. "Overlords Wrath!" He threw the flaming energy orbs at Salome, who countered by forming multiple energy spheres with electricity around them, and fired them at each one of Laharl's orbs, ending the attack.**

**"Also, your guess of me relying on speed alone is wrong." She said to Mao. "While I'm not as powerful now, there was a time where my power surpassed Zetta."**

**The trio's eyes widened. "You're…you're kidding right?" Laharl asked. Salome began to charge up mana energy. "I don't have anything against you. But I have to kill you for my beloved Zetta. Farewell." She fired a giant blast of mana energy at the trio. They took the blast full force, but were still alive. "You survived? I'm impressed. Unfortunately you can't take much more. This is the end for you three."**

* * *

><p><strong>Zetta and Krichevskoy were fighting Seedle at a rapid pace. They managed to successfully kill the army of demons in two seconds, and immediately rushed to Seedle. "Get ready to die you bastard!" Zetta and Seedle's swords collided with one another. King Krichevskoy tried to attack Seedle, but the Underlord immediately jumped back dodging both Zetta's and Krichevskoy's slashes.<strong>

**"Zetta Beam!" Zetta fired eye lasers at Seedle, who hardened his blood, to endure most of the damage. "Now Krichevskoy!" Zetta yelled. King Krichevskoy immediately rushed to Seedle, put his hand on the Underlord's chest, and sent a wave of mana energy through him, doing major internal damage, causing him to cough up blood.**

**"You still don't have a way to counter that weakness of yours do you?" Krichevskoy asked. "You can't cause your blood to cancel out internal damage."**

**Seedle grinned. "This can still work to my advantage though." King Krichevskoy was confused, but then he realized when Seedle coughed up blood just a few seconds ago. Some hit the king on his face. "I can't believe I didn't see this."**

**Seedle laughed. "Too bad for you Krichevskoy." Seedle hardened the blood on the king's face, and had them extend. Even someone as powerful as him couldn't withstand being impaled through the head by multiple spear like, blood droplets.**

**"Krichevskoy!" Zetta yelled.**

**"Hahahaha! If one dies while they're already dead, they're effectively erased from existence. Krichevskoy won't be a thorn in my side anymore. And soon, neither will you be Zetta."**

**Zetta gritted his teeth. "I'm still more powerful than you, you bastard. Don't get cocky." He then looked at Krichevskoy's body. "Wait a minute, if he's erased from existence, shouldn't his body disappear?"**

**"What!?" Seedle saw that Krichevskoy's body was still intact. Moments later Krichevskoy stood up. "Hehhehheh. Lamington's always prepared. He kept me alive with his powers even when he didn't need to anymore in case I would die here." He got out his sword. "I won't make the same mistake twice. You're through Seedle" He and Zetta immediately ran to Seedle, and delivered a flurry of slashes that were too fast for Seedle to react to.**

**"We're both more powerful than you. Say your prayers you bastard!" Zetta began to charge up. "ZETTA BEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAM!" Zetta fired multiple powerful lasers at Seedle, but the Underlord managed to dodge. "I'm not done yet." He waved his hand, and caused multiple souls in the underworld to go into him "I'll just absorb more human souls for power! Not even you two would be able to handle it!" Seedle started to glow with power. He was fueled with tons of souls, and had a vast amount of fear energy powering him up.**

**"What the…?" Zetta said.**

**"I've been watching the group who defeated me on Earth. I've found out that the jewel of the gods gets its power from humans, due to the fear energy the give off. It turns out that absorbing souls gives the same effect. Now are you ready for round two?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Flonne, Etna, the defenders of earth, Kurtis, Rozalin, Tink, Taro, Hanako, Yukimaru, Raspberyl, Almaz, Sapphire, Mr. Champloo, Salvatore, and Master BigSter all made it to Celestia. Unfortunately, they saw much blood destruction and dead or injured angels from Zetta's previous visit.<strong>

**"What…what happened!?" Flonne asked.**

**"Archangel Flonne." A dying angel said. "There was a man…overlord Zetta. We thought he was trying to hurt the Seraph, so we attacked him. He easily overpowered us."**

**"Just because he was a demon, you attacked him?" Almaz asked.**

**"You shouldn't jump to conclusions like that." Flonne said. "Omega Heal!" She mended the living angel's wounds. "We're here to see the Seraph. Can you take us to him?"**

**An angel nodded, and led the group to the Seraph. "So this is Celestia." Rozalin said. "Is this where humans go where they die?"**

**"Rarely." The angel answered. "Unless a human is almost completely pure of heart, they go to the underworld after they die. If they are though, they go to Celestia, and become angels as well. Otherwise, you can only be an angel if you're born as one."**

**"Is god in Celestia?" Hanako asked.**

**"No. God watches over all planets and dimensions. Celestia is just one of many." Eventually they reached the Seraph. "Archangel Flonne requested for her, and many others to come see you Seraph."**

**Lamington nodded. "Flonne how is your time in the netherworld?"**

**"It's going great! I started my own private school, teaching demons about love and friendship!"**

**"Really?" Raspberyl asked. "Can I enroll as a student to? It would be incredible to learn about love from an angel."**

**"We're here to know about where Baal is." Etna told the Seraph. "Can you find him?"**

**The seraph shook his head. "Baal took a new form, unfamiliar to me. I can try and sense his energy, but there are many demons with a similar evil aura."**

**"Is there a way to narrow down those demons zam?" Yukimaru asked.**

**"I sent two others to find an object called the sacred tome. It would be able to find where Baal is." Lamington decided to keep the fact that he sent Zetta and Krichevskoy a secret. He wasn't sure how the group would react to that.**

**"So unless we get to the sacred tome, we can't find out where Baal is?" Sapphire asked. "Then why don't we just go there?"**

**"You may not need to." Lamington said. "Laharl, Adell, and Mao found out what planet Baal is on from Pram, who found out through the sacred tome. Unfortunately I didn't view them in time for me to hear which planet. They also have to go through a fight which they're currently dying in, if they want to get there." Lamington showed them an image of Salome repeatedly striking Laharl, Adell, and Mao. The trio was on the brink of death.**

**"What!?" Nearly everybody shouted. "We have to go there right now!" Rozalin yelled, as she got out her gun.**

**"Wait." Lamington said. It wasn't loud, but it still was enough for everybody who was about to save the trio to freeze in their tracks. "Pram gave them this challenge to see if they can fight powerful enemies without help from others while they're strength is down. If you went to save them that would defeat the whole purpose."**

**"But they're going to die! We have to do something!" Gordon protested.**

**"He has a point." Almaz said. "If we saved them in a fight that's meant to see if they can fight with their levels down without help, it would damage their pride."**

**"The pride of a person is very delicate, yet very impacting, like the shell of an egg. One crack, and it's gone, but intact, it will support it's yolk until the time is ready, boom!" Mr. Champloo yelled.**

**Flonne sighed. "I guess we have no choice but to let them solve this." Regretfully, everybody agreed, and watched the main characters fight against Salome.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Big Bang!"<strong>

**"Terra Ice!"**

**"Dimensional Slash!" None of the attacks did anything, and Salome kept moving for more attacks. "I'm not even using my full power right now." Salome said. "You have strong will power, but you're out of your league. I have to make sure Zetta's safe. And killing you three is something I have to do, even if I don't know how you would endanger Zetta in the future."**

**"It looks like Salome is going to kill you three." Pram said. "I'm bummed out that some of my greatest playthings have to go, but you kept me pretty entertained for the last two weeks."**

**The main characters were panting. "We can't give up." Adell said. "There has to be some way to beat her."**

**"I have one more idea to beat her." Mao said. "If it doesn't work, we're screwed."**

**"What is it?" Laharl asked.**

**"Kid, we're going to send the rest of our energy into red-hair. This would give him a power up, and it might put him on equal grounds with Salome."**

**"What? Why don't you two give ME energy?" Laharl asked.**

**"Both of us use swords while Adell only uses his fist." Mao pointed out. "We'd be so tired that we'd barely be able to even swing at her." Laharl realized that logic and sighed. "Fine, but you better give us our energy back red-hair!"**

**"Alright then, this is our only chance." Adell said. "Let's do this!" Mao and Laharl put their hands on Adell. Rather than forcing energy through Adell to cause internal pain, Laharl and Mao did it carefully and serenely to give Adell more energy. Eventually they collapsed. "Don't screw this up." Mao said. "If we do we're dead."**

**"I'll try not to." Adell turned to Salome. "Get ready!" Adell charged at Salome, and delivered a flurry of punches and kicks to her. Since he was powered up with Laharl and Mao's energy, his attacks were faster, and more powerful than regular, and able to hit Salome.**

**"So this is your last resort. This does leave two of you helpless though." She rushed to Laharl and Mao at sonic speed. "This time you're helpless, and easily able to be killed!" Adell ran at sonic speeds, intercepted Salome, and punched her away.**

**Salome formed a giant iceberg above Adell, and attempted to have it strike him from above. Adell jumped into the air, and punched the iceberg, shattering it into several pieces. "Wow. I never thought I would get so much power through those two." Adell ran to Salome. "Vulcan Blaze!" He repeatedly punched and kicked Salome in frenzy, before giving one last uppercut, and causing a huge explosion.**

**Salome panted before moving so fast, she was practically invisible. She repeatedly slashed Adell with her knife so fast that it was as if wind was doing it to him. "This is the end!" She formed a giant ball of mana energy. "Die!" Salome threw it at Adell who began to block it.**

**"*Huff, huff*. She's really powerful. But I can't give up! I promised that I would stop Baal. I promised that I would protect every planet from him. I'm not dying here!" With all of his strength he pushed Salome's attack back at her who dodged. He then jumped in the air to her. "No Way Out!" He formed a giant circular barrier made entirely out of flames. He punched, kicked, and threw Salome to each end of the barrier which caused her to rebound to another part of it at rapid speeds.**

**Adell got out of the barrier, and onto the top of it. "Take this!" He hammered the barrier all the way down with Salome inside it, causing it to explode. Salome got out of it, scarred and exhausted. "It's time to end this!" Adell yelled.**

**"No." Salome said. "You win."**

**"Vulcan Bla…!" Adell paused. "Wait, you're going to stop?"**

**"I'm not like Zetta. I know when I can't win. Honestly, I'm not sure if you'll even cause his death anymore. Unlike most of these piles of sin, you three are trying to help others, not just yourself."**

**"Bullshit!" Laharl yelled. "I'm a demon! And overlord! I wouldn't care about anybody but myself."**

**"I'm just doing this to get my precious thing back. I wouldn't care about anyone else." Mao said.**

**"Anyway, I won't try to kill you three anymore for the moment. But if you seem like a threat to Zetta, you'll die by my hand." Salome teleported away.**

**"Congratulations." Pram said. "Somehow you managed to win."**

**"Doesn't she know that we had the chance to kill Zetta, but didn't?" Laharl asked.**

**"Oops. Did I forget to tell her that?" Pram asked sarcastically.**

**"You unbelievable bitch." Mao said.**

**Adell gave Mao and Laharl their mana back. All three were exhausted. "So now what are you going to do with us?"**

**"I'm just going to send you to where Baal is. If you're lucky, you can find him. If I'M lucky, you'll find him, and there's going to be mass destruction." Pram waved her hands, and a bright light appeared, causing the trio to go unconscious.**

**"Shouldn't we help them Ash?" A young girl's voice asked.**

**"I don't know Marona. They could be dangerous." A young man's voice answered. The three woke up, and looked up, seeing a girl with green hair that was partly tied in a ponytail, a small house, and saw that they were on an Island. They couldn't find the man that the girl was talking to though.**

**The girl smiled, and offered her hand to help them up. "Hey, you're awake. I'm Marona. What are yours?"**

I'm surprised how fast I made this chapter. It looks like Marona and Ash from Phantom Brave are coming into the mix. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	42. Chapter 40

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods Chapter 40**

**Adell, Mao, and Laharl stood up. "Wait a minute you're that bratty girl from Evil Academy, who had her pure heart stolen." Mao said.**

**"My memory of going there's pretty fuzzy." Marona said. "I don't remember much of what happened there."**

**"Where the hell are we NOW?" Mao asked.**

**"This is Phantom Isle." Marona answered. "It's an Island in Ivoire."**

**"Ivoire?" Adell asked.**

**"So THAT'S the name of this place. It would be awkward if I conquered it without even knowing its name." Laharl said.**

**Marona recognized Laharl. "You again? Why are you back here?"**

**"Wait, you've been here before?" Mao asked Laharl.**

**"Etna trapped me in a bottle and sent me here. They freed me, and in exchange, I decided to make them my vassals. I was sore from that stupid bottle, so I lost the first 2 times, but during the third fight against them, my attacks were so powerful that they didn't even feel them at first. When it looked like I was defeated, they finally felt my attacks, and both her, and that Ash guy were taken out."**

**"It looks like he still fell for our trick Ash." Marona whispered softly so that the trio couldn't hear them.**

**"He does seem pretty delusional." A voice whispered.**

**"So where is that guy who fought with her anyway?" Adell asked.**

**"Well…you see." Marona was trying to think of a believable excuse. Ash decided to just show himself to them. In a flash, a man with dark blue hair and a red scarf appeared. "I'm right here."**

**"What the… you can turn invisible?" Mao asked.**

**"No, I'm a phantom." Ash responded.**

**"Wait, so you're dead?" Adell asked. Ash nodded to that. "What happened?"**

**"I'd rather not talk about it. You still haven't answered our question. Why are you here?"**

**"We're looking for a powerful and evil demon named Baal." Adell answered. "Do you know where he is?"**

**Marona thought for a moment. "We did fight him a few months ago and got his phantom double. Other than that though I don't think we ever saw him before."**

**"Well somebody named Pram sent us here." Laharl said. "Where would be the most likely place for Baal to be?"**

**"Probably the Island of evil." Ash answered. "It's a cursed Island that's haunted by evil demons."**

**"The Island of evil? Really? God, how unoriginal could you get?" Mao asked.**

**"That doesn't matter you know." Ash said. "It's a really dangerous place. I died there."**

**"Well you're a human, and we're demons." Laharl said. "We're a lot stronger than you."**

**"But…we beat you three times." Marona said.**

**"I was sore from that bottle!" Laharl protested. "Besides, I beat you eventually."**

**"I'm pretty sure they faked losing." Adell said to Laharl.**

**"What!?"**

**"You wouldn't leave us alone, so we decided that if we pretended to lose, you would stop trying to beat us." Ash told him. "Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out until now."**

**"That's it, I demand a rematch!" Laharl yelled. "I don't give a damn if my levels are down you're going to get taken out this time!"**

**"If you can beat the kid three times, then you must be tough. I want to see how strong you are!" Adell yelled.**

**"You're a girl who can see spirits of dead people." Mao said. "Forget making you detect radio waves with your hair, I'm going to make you able to raise the dead just by clicking your tongue!"**

**"You want to fight us even though you've been here for about 3 minutes?" Ash asked. Laharl, Adell, and Mao nodded. "Fine, let's get this over with Marona."**

**"This is getting ridiculous." Marona said. She turned to a flower near her house, and raised her staff. From it, a witch appeared.**

**"What the… how did you do that?" Adell asked.**

**"She can communicate with, and summon phantoms at will." Laharl answered. "I was surprised by this the first time I fought against her."**

**Marona wasn't done though. From many objects on Phantom Isle, she summoned an Owl Ninja, an Archer, a fighter, a scrabbit, an amazon, a knight, and a dragon.**

**"There's…there's so many of them!" Mao yelled.**

**"Don't tell me you're scared?" Laharl asked.**

**"Of course not! I'm just saying that she has us completely outnumbered."**

**"Fighting against tough odds is just my style!" Adell yelled. He ran to a fighter, and immediately delivered multiple blows on it. The fighter was over 40 levels above Adell, but he still felt a good amount of pain from him.**

**"Shine beam!" Mao fired multiple lasers at very high speeds at the owl ninja, and archer. "Terra Ice!" An ice goddess appeared in the air. From her hands, she shot an entire blizzard at the two phantoms.**

**"Meteor Impact" Laharl jumped on top a meteor that was about to fall. "Haaaahahahahaha!" The meteor collided, and dealt major damage to the owl ninja, fighter, and archer, and actually was enough to finish off the owl ninja.**

**Ash got out his sword. "This is it!" He knocked Adell upwards with his sword. He then slashed him repeatedly, moving so fast it was as if he was making doppelgangers of himself, and finally knocked him down. "We really don't have to fight you know."**

**Adell stood up. "Are you kidding? You guys are really powerful. That just makes me want to fight you more."**

**"So you admit that you're a battle maniac?" Laharl asked.**

**"For the last time, I'm not a battle maniac!" Adell yelled.**

**"Well you have no real reason to fight these guys, they're heroes of this planet so they aren't a threat to us, and you just said that you want to fight them more after realizing how strong they are." Laharl said. Adell was thinking of an excuse. For the first time, the shrimp overlord was actually winning in a logical battle.**

**"It's training." Adell finally decided. "You two have your own selfish goals for fighting these two while I view this as a good way to get stronger, and prepare against Baal."**

**"And I won't rest until I defeat these guys!" Laharl shouted. "I'm going to make them fear the supreme overlord of terror if it takes a lifetime! Then I'll become the supreme PHANTOM overlord of terror!"**

**"These three are never going to stop this fight, let's just finish it." Ash said.**

**The scrabbit had a sunflower in his hands as a weapon. He used the sun to fill the sunflower with energy. It then formed a giant fire ball, and hurled it at Laharl, Adell, and Mao. The archer jumped in the air, and shot an arrow charged with energy, and shot it at the ground. It caused an explosion that damaged the trio. The fighter did a barrage of powerful punches and kicks on Adell, while the Amazon and Knight repeatedly slashed Laharl and Mao. The dragon flew up in the air, and breathed a large amount of fire on the three.**

**"Damnit. I'm not going to lose to these guys again." Laharl panted.**

**"The girl is how those phantoms appear." Mao said. "Let's take her out. That way, the phantoms would be helpless." Mao ran up to Marona with his sword. "Get ready to be dissected!"**

**Ash got in the way and blocked Mao. "You aren't laying a finger on her!" He knocked Mao's sword from his hand, and knocked Mao up into the air. "Super Rising Dragon!" He jumped into the air, surrounded by water which made a makeshift dragon, repeatedly knocked Mao upward into space, grabbed Mao, and drove him straight into the ground.**

**Adell and Laharl were both bruised from the phantoms. After seeing Ash easily defeat Mao, they knew they couldn't win. "You guys are pretty strong." Adell said. "If I get my strength back, I definitely have to fight you again."**

**"And when I get my strength back, THAT'S the day when you'll become my vassals!" Laharl yelled.**

**"So you're going to stop fighting us?" Ash asked.**

**"For now. When I defeat Baal, you can bet on your life that I'll come after you next. I won't rest until I finally beat you guys!"**

**"Can't you just leave us alone?" Marona asked.**

**"So you're going to take us to the Island of evil right?" Adell asked.**

**"You just attacked us." Ash pointed out.**

**"It was training." Adell insisted. "Besides, entire planets are in danger. If we don't stop Baal, he'll destroy everything. That includes Ivoire."**

**"Let's help them Ash." Marona said. "We don't know the details, but we can't let so many people die. And they don't seem like that bad people."**

**"It looks like we don't have much of a choice. Fine, let's go to the Island of evil." Ash said.**

* * *

><p><strong>Seedle repeatedly slashed Krichevskoy at high speeds, before hammering him into the ground. He then fired several blast of energy at him while he was down. "By absorbing these souls I can gain a vast amount of fear energy. You have no chance."<strong>

**"How can you endure that fear energy?" Zetta asked. "You're a human, fear energy kills you!"**

**"I used to be human before Salome killed me Zetta." Seedle said. "When I died, I killed the former ruler of the underworld and took his place. I gained a lot of mana from that, and I changed my species. I became a demon like you."**

**"A bastard like you doesn't deserve to be considered the same as me!" Zetta tried to slash Seedle, but was blocked. "I don't know what you plan on doing Seedle, but I do know that you're against me. I'm going to kill you here and now!" Zetta fired an eye laser at Seedle, knocking him back. "Dark X Slash!" Zetta carved and X on Seedle, and repeatedly slashed him upwards.**

**King Krichevskoy stood up. "Majestic Shot!" He multiplied into 4, and repeatedly delivered a barrage of punches, kicks, and slashes on Seedle. He then knocked him into the air, and they all shot a powerful blast of energy at the Underlord, delivering heavy damage. "Even from all the power you gained, you still aren't strong enough to defeat us."**

**Seedle stood up from all the damage. "I'm far from over." He opened up a black hole that sucked in Zetta and Krichevskoy. Inside the black hole, flaming skulls, and multiple slashes of mana energy attacked the two overlords, before the black hole spat them out. Seedle then took out 3 souls from his own body, and threw them at Zetta and Krichevskoy. The souls exploded on them, and were completely erased from existence. "There's more than one way to use human souls."**

**All three demons were heavily weakened and exhausted. "You two are more powerful than me, but I can just gain more power by absorbing human souls, along with using them as weapons."**

**Krichevskoy and Zetta stood up. "Zetta, let's end this." Krichevskoy said.**

**Zetta nodded, and ran to Seedle. "Omega Drive!" Zetta slashed Seedle upward repeatedly, with a laser following them, blasting them both further up, before Zetta ended it by stabbing Seedle, and throwing him to the ground.**

**"Blazing Rush!" King Krichevskoy punched, kicked, hammered, and uppercutted Seedle. He then charged his leg with energy, and delivered a powerful kick from the air through Seedle, and a burst of flames were created, severely damaging Seedle.**

**"Get ready to die!" Zetta uppercutted Seedle into the air, and Krichevskoy hammered him back down. Zetta then punched Seedle in the gut, before Krichevskoy came back down, kicking the Underlord from above.**

**"You lost Seedle." King Krichevskoy panted. "We don't know what your plans are, but it's good that we took you out in advance."**

**Seedle couldn't even stand. "I can't believe I lost. I have to gain more power."**

**"What makes you think we'd let you get away?" Zetta asked.**

**Seedle just smiled. "Now." Gwen appeared behind Seedle with a knife near her neck. "If you try to kill me, Gwen will commit suicide, erasing her from existence as well."**

**Krichevskoy was at a loss for words. Zetta gritted his teeth in anger. "You goddamn coward! Using other people's lives as shields!?"**

**"Coward? You two are more powerful than I am. This is the only way I can survive."**

**"Goddamnit, don't tell me we're letting him walk?"**

**Krichevskoy sighed, but nodded. "Seedle, never think that we'll forget about you. As soon as we can, we'll find and kill you." Krichevskoy left without a single word to Gwen. He knew that even if they were married, they were on opposing sides, and couldn't let personal feelings get in the way. Zetta left soon after.**

**"Next time we meet, I'm going to win." Seedle said.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pram and the other overlords were in space. They were unaware of what occurred in the underworld, and were watching the main characters in Ivoire. "Those three like to get into fights." Pram said.<strong>

**"Is Baal really on Ivoire?" Alex asked.**

**"According to the sacred tome he is. It just didn't say where."**

**"So if he isn't on the Island of evil, they'll have to search the whole planet looking for him." Orphelion said.**

**"IF HE'S THERE WE CAN KILL THEM ALL!" Dryzen roared. The other main characters in the Disgaea games (I am NOT saying all of their names since there's way too many of them) managed to get to the other overlords due to the Seraph. "Alright, they won the battle. Now let us go to Ivoire." Etna said.**

**"Hmmm…no. The Chroma girl and her phantoms are powerful enough. I don't want more people to help those 3 out. That wouldn't make things exciting."**

**"Their lives are at stake!" Flonne yelled.**

**"It's not our problem." Orphelion said.**

**"Baal could kill you to." Almaz pointed out.**

**"We can take him if we're all together." Alexander said. "Zetta and I would be more than enough to take out that bastard."**

**"It looks like we have no choice but to force them to send us to Ivoire." Rozalin said.**

**"We can't. She has all of Earth as hostage." Jennifer pointed out.**

**"This bitch really thought ahead." Sapphire said.**

**"You have no choice but see if your friends can do this without you." Pram said. "If they survive, you can help them out again."**

**"If one wants to cook Mahi Mahi, he must learn how to catch a fish first. That is the way of the chef, boom!" Mr. Champloo said.**

**"We can only believe that Mao, Adell, and Laharl can live through this." Raspberyl said.**

**'These guys are so easy to control.' Pram thought. 'I tell them not to attack me, they can't attack me. I tell them not to go to Ivoire, they don't go to Ivoire. I can do nearly anything to them, and find ways to get away with it, even when, if things go according to plan, one of their precious planets will be destroyed.'**

* * *

><p>I'm finishing up chapters pretty quickly. It's probably because I have a lot of free time for spring break. Also, I had no idea what to name this chapter, so I'm not giving it a name. I hope you enjoyed this chapter<p> 


	43. The island of evil

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods Chapter 41: The Island of evil**

**Laharl, Adell, Mao, Marona, and Ash made it to the Island of evil. It was a rather rocky area. Little to no life was on it, and tides were very high. "So this is the Island of evil?" Adell asked.**

**"Yes. There are a lot of dangerous monsters here. Apparently, most Chromas or Ravens who set foot here are never seen again." Marona said.**

**"Chromas and Ravens?" Mao asked.**

**"They're like warriors who help people. They do jobs for others in exchange for money, or other valuables. I became a Chroma to make money to buy Phantom Isle, but I still work as a Chroma so I can help people."**

**"That's pretty kind of you." Laharl said. "I hate it."**

**"…Thanks?"**

**"He views himself as a king of evil." Adell said. "He hates anything having to do with kindness or love, but he does have a soft spot."**

**"Shut up! I don't have anything like that!"**

**"There was the time you saved Asagi's life." Adell pointed out.**

**"And there was when you decided to spare blowing up Zetta's netherworld because of the demons that lived there." Mao added.**

**"And when you saved Etna and Flonne from that reaper and specifically called them your friends." Adell finished.**

**"I only called them friends so that they'd feel like I view them more as just servants, when I really don't." Laharl lied.**

**"…They were unconscious at the time."**

**"SHUT UP!" Laharl demanded.**

**The group kept walking until suddenly Ash stopped walking. "I sense an evil presence around here. It must be Baal."**

**"Are you sure Ash?" Marona asked.**

**A bunch of evil energy started to come together. "Well if we aren't sure, there's always THAT to guide us." Laharl said. "Let's destroy this thing." Laharl tried to slash the cluster of mana, but he was repelled back. "Goddamnit. What is this?"**

**"Hehhehheh. I've been waiting for you gi!" The energy came together, and Baal in his eryngi form was recreated. "I didn't want to be found, so I decided to hide as energy until you came. Pram told me where I could find you three, so all I had to do was come to Ivoire, and wait for you gi!" He snapped his fingers, and multiple majins appeared.**

**Mao turned to Ash and Marona. "You two were in on this weren't you!? He had you lead us straight to him!"**

**"No! We never knew he was expecting us!" Marona answered.**

**"She's telling the truth gi. Those two didn't have anything to do with this. Unfortunately for them, it means I'll have to kill them as well."**

**Adell got in his fighting stance. "Don't think this'll be easy for you. We've held up against you in the past."**

**Laharl got out his sword. "I got my screen time back, and I'm going to be the main character again in 'Disgaea D2'. But that doesn't excuse how little screen time I got in the past because of you. Get ready to die!"**

**Baal smiled. "I like how enthusiastic you people are to fight me. It'll give me more pleasure when I finally kill you."**

**"We're caught in the middle of this Marona. It looks like we have no choice." Ash got ready for battle. He started to glow with blue energy. "You'll go no further! For her sake, I will not fail!"**

**Wind started to form around Marona. "Valiant Phantoms, aid me in battle. Chartreuse Gale!"**

**"Pre battle chants? Those are the lines of heroes. I have to take notes." Mao got out a note pad, and began to write down on it, before Adell hit him on the back of his head for him to realize the situation.**

**"Get ready Baal! This time, you're through!" Laharl yelled.**

**"How do you expect to defeat me gi? None of your allies are here to help you out. And even when you had help, you struggled against me." Baal pointed out. "But fine, let's see what guts can do against overwhelming power!"**

**Mao used Terra Ice to create a powerful blizzard on the majins. They took it like it was just a slight chill, and charged at the group with swords, spears, axes and bows in hand. Marona confined multiple phantoms, including Ash, to rocks and whatever objects available on the Island of evil, to fight off the majins.**

**"Here I come, Baal!" Adell created several after images of himself, to throw Baal of trail. He then appeared behind the eryngi, and kicked him into the air, before hammering him to the ground.**

**Mao formed two purple wings made out of pure energy, temporarily allowing himself to fly. He flew up into the air, before going back down, and slashing through Baal and a group of majins. Ash jumped in the air, and slashed the ground, causing a geyser of powerful water to knock Baal up into the air, before he painfully hit the ground.**

**"We can do this everyone." Marona said to her phantoms. "We can't lose!" Using her powers, she confined a fighter, a witch, a beast master, dragon zombie, a spirit, and a Prinny. The fighter uppercutted a group of Majins into the air, before the witch burned them with powerful flames. The dragon zombie transformed into a weapon that was wielded by the beast master, who fired a powerful blast down at the majins. Finally, the Prinny and the Spirit fused with each other, creating a giant Spirit. It went to the Majins, and used its 'Bomb Magic' move to cause a huge explosion.**

**"Everybody else has better stand back. Meteor Impact!" Laharl jumped on an incoming meteor. "Haaaahahahahaha!" The meteor finished off the majins, and attacked Baal as well, and caused major damage to the landscape. "That's right! NEVER mess with the power of Supreme Phantom Overlord of terror Laharl!"**

**"Can you stop with the gloating already?" Mao asked. "None of your feats are done on your own. You always need somebody to save your ass."**

**"Like you're any different. I was the one who saved our lives against Alex and Seedle, remember?"**

**"I came up with the plan of how to defeat Seedle, AND Salome."**

**"Stop arguing. Baal isn't defeated yet." Ash pointed to the crater that was created, and Marona, Laharl, Adell, and Mao saw Baal climbing out of it, wiping off dust on his body. "Not bad gi. Of course, now it's my turn."**

**He began to walk towards the heroes. Every step he made was followed by a strike of lightning. "Who to take out first gi?" He turned to the Phantom Brave protagonists. "You're the most powerful ones here gi." He stuck out his arm at Ash and Marona, and fired a giant wave of mana them. Ash got in front of Marona, and took the attack for her.**

**"Ash!" Marona yelled in concern.**

**"Ahhh! Don't worry Marona! I can take this!" When the attack died out, Ash was panting in exhaustion. "Marona, get out of here. You need to be safe." He then collapsed on the ground, and went back into Phantom form.**

**"That's one down, gi. Who to take out next?" He turned to all the Phantoms that Marona confined. "You'll do nicely." He immediately rushed to the Phantoms, and delivered powerful punches, and mushroom head strikes that knocked them unconscious.**

**"Damnit. He's still strong even after all that Rozalin and Zetta did to him." Adell ran to Baal. "Vulcan Blaze!" Baal blocked each one of Adell's blows with one hand.**

**"Give up gi. I'm far out of your league." He punched Adell to a mountain, making him go unconscious.**

**Mao got out his sword. "Alright you bastard, let's see how you deal against me! Mach+ slice!" Mao charged his sword with energy, and slashed the air. That formed an energy wave that slashed Baal, and an entire cliff. There was a long scar on the eryngi's body, but he just shrugged it off, and hammered Mao. He fired a blast of mana energy at the dean to knock him out. Laharl picked up Adell and Mao's unconscious bodies, and put them farther away to keep Baal from killing them.**

**"Looks like only two people are left gi." Baal said. "Overlord Laharl, you're the one who ate the jewel of the gods at evil academy gi. So I'll just have to impale your stomach to get it from you."**

**"Alright Baal, you're through!" Laharl brought up all the energy he could together, and fired a giant beam of energy at Baal. The tyrant swatted the blast away. "What the!?"**

**"Are you done now gi?" Laharl fell to the ground. All of Marona's phantoms were defeated, Adell and Mao were unconscious, and none of his attacks could do any damage. Not only did he feel helpless. For the first time in his life, he felt afraid. As Baal was walking towards Laharl, the young overlord couldn't move. He was scared of Baal, something that never happened before.**

**"Come on, let's get out of here!" Marona grabbed Laharl by the arm, and they both began to run away from Baal.**

**"I can't believe this! We're forced to run away from this guy!" Laharl shouted.**

**"We don't have another choice." She led Laharl to a boulder, and they both hid behind it. "Where did you put those other two?"**

**"I put them behind a cliff. Where are your phantoms?"**

**"They're still with me." Marona explained. "They're in their phantom form, but I can't use some of them for a while. Do you have any ideas of how to defeat him?"**

**Laharl slumped to the ground. "It was the freaky pervert who came up with all the plans. I just run to whoever we're fighting, and usually get my ass kicked. I never realized how much I needed those two idiots until now."**

**"Baal can't be invincible. There's got to be a way to beat him." Marona said.**

**Laharl pounded his fist, thinking of an idea. "You can understand spirits right?" Marona nodded. "Alright then, this could get sticky. Just try to do something with the spirits and fear energy inside me when I activate it."**

**"Activate what?" Marona was totally lost about what Laharl was saying.**

**"You two can run and hide all you want gi! I LIKE to hunt!" Baal started blowing up the whole Island looking for Laharl and Marona.**

**"You'll just have to trust me on this." Laharl raised his mana to as high as he could, and then changed its wavelength to match that of the jewel of the gods. 'Now I just have to wait for the fear energy to come in.' Right when thinking that Laharl immediately felt intense pain, and fell on the ground, screaming in agony.**

**"Ahh! Are you alright!?" Marona asked in concern. As any normal person who didn't fully understand the situation would be, she was surprised by Laharl's sudden pain.**

**"Ghh, forget about that! Do you sense the spirits?"**

**Marona put her hand on Laharl's chest. "I…I can! There are living souls inside of you!"**

**"What are they saying!?" Laharl demanded.**

**"All they want is to die." Marona answered sadly.**

**"Try and use your chartreuse gale on me! It could help force the fear energy through!"**

**"But…I can only confine phantoms to objects! I don't know anything about fear energy."**

**"You can communicate with the spirits inside my body. Tell them to move the fear energy through." Laharl was gasping for air. He tried to give it his all when activating the jewel of the gods, which causes him to be in way more pain than he was in the other times he used it.**

**"What if this doesn't work?" Marona asked.**

**"If you don't try it I'm going to die! I'm half human, so if fear energy doesn't go to all the way through my body when it's inside me, I'll die!" Marona decided not to argue against that logic, and put her hand on Laharl's chest. "Chartreuse Gale!" She put herself in an intense state of focus. 'Everybody, listen to me. Wishing death on yourself isn't the answer to this. I don't know how much suffering you're in, but I promise to save you. I just need you to push the fear energy through.'**

**The spirits inside of Laharl didn't bother to argue. The mere possibility of being freed from their torture was enough for them to try and force the fear energy through Laharl.**

**"I found you gi!" Baal punched the boulder Marona and Laharl were hiding behind, and it obliterated.**

**"Ahhh!" Marona screamed. Laharl was still grinding in pain. "Hurry damnit." He said.**

**"You two lovebirds gave me some enjoyment, but it's time to end this gi!" He showed his claw, and was ready to impale Marona. "DIE!"**

**"Screw this pain!" Laharl immediately intercepted Baal's attack on Marona. He blocked the eryngi's hand with his own, and squeezed on it so hard it nearly broke it. "What the… how are you so powerful now gi!?" He got a closer look at Laharl, and saw that his eyes were flashing in multiple colors. "So you figured out how to control the jewel of the gods eh?"**

**Laharl turned to Marona. "Chroma girl, I want you to stay back. I'll take care of this bastard."**

**"Are you sure you can do this on your own?" Marona asked in concern. "What if I can't save you if he beats you?"**

**Laharl put his hand on Marona's shoulder. Also, she is taller than Laharl like nearly all the people in this story. "I don't give a crap, but unless you want to die, stop whining, and worry about your own damn ass! Find red-hair and the freak, and wait for me. I'll be done with this bastard soon enough and I want those two idiots to see me do what they couldn't!" He didn't want to admit it, but he was worried about Adell, Mao, and Marona. He figured the best way to hide it was to act rude, and not bother to call them by their actual names.**

**Marona hesitated, but nodded. "Be careful." She ran off to find Adell and Mao.**

**"Did I say you could leave gi?" Baal tried to charge at Marona, but Laharl immediately moved in front of Baal at super high speeds, and punched him in the face. "Did I say you could stop her?" He responded.**

**"So, sending your only remaining ally away, who could send in even more allies to help you, so you could have a one on one fight with me gi? How gutless."**

**"What? How is that gutless?" Laharl asked.**

**"Because, suicide is the coward's way out."**

**Laharl ignored Baal, and jumped in the air. "Blazing Knuckle!" He punched the ground, and caused massive amounts of flame to erupt. Baal endured the flames, grabbed Laharl's leg, and threw him to a nearby cliff. Laharl just stood up, and brushed dust off of him. "That barely did anything. Why don't you take this seriously Baal?" He slashed the air, causing a horizontal air slash to charge at Baal. He quickly moved in to slash Baal vertically, causing a cross to be imprinted on Baal's body.**

**"You damn bastard, gi. I'll finish you off once and for all!" He jumped into the air, and began to become filled with energy. "ENIGMA CRISIS!" 4 mushrooms sprouted out of the ground, and zapped Laharl with electricity. Baal then came down, spinning in the air, and landing a powerful drill kick on top of Laharl. "Hahahaha! That'll be an example to anybody who pisses me off gi!"**

**"So you'll land an attack that looks devastating, but doesn't do jack shit?" Laharl asked. Baal's eyes widened. "How…"**

**"That jewel must give more power the more energy I put into it. I see why this could help you destroy reality. Too bad for you that you're going to be killed right here and now." Laharl trapped Baal In an orb of Mana, and had a gigantic sword appear from out of the ground. "Super Cross lord!" He rushed to Baal, and delivered a stab through the eryngi's body. He threw Baal to the ground, before delivering another stab through the head. He then took the giant sword out of Baal. "The original…" He span around doing more slashes right through Baal's body. "Main character!"**

**The dust cleared away, and it showed an absolutely enraged Baal. "You're becoming more like Krichevskoy after all gi. I never felt pure hatred for somebody until he came along. I can take out all my anger from it on you after all gi!"**

**Laharl just smiled. "You barely did anything to me after the damn jewel activated. Face it Baal, you can't win."**

* * *

><p><strong>"The prince is actually going to kill Baal!" Etna exclaimed.<strong>

**"This is great!" Flonne yelled. "The universe is saved from him!"**

**"You do remember that the jewel has limits right?" Pram asked. "If he can't take down Baal by then, he's pretty much screwed."**

**"Don't be such a pessimist Pram." Orphelion said. "Or are you just hoping that Baal won't lose so that your game can continue?"**

**"What do you think? Besides, they're still in danger of Baal."**

**"How?" Almaz asked.**

**"Remember what Old man geo said? The jewel of the god has limits." Rozalin said. "The souls don't stay intact forever."**

**"That's right. Not to mention that the jewel still wears down the brat since he's part human. If he exceeds his limits, the human souls are going to die out, and the fear energy will go back to causing heavy damage inside of him."**

**"So if he doesn't take down Baal within a time limit, he's going to die?" Sapphire asked.**

**"Can't you just send us to Ivoire?" Taro asked. "They finished your test when they fought Salome on their own."**

**"I'm sorry, are YOU the one who's manipulating this whole adventure?" Pram asked.**

**"I bet I could." Hanako pouted.**

**"It must suck to only be able to sit back and watch when your friends might die. But you can't really do anything about that can you?" Pram asked.**

**"I still own your netherworld Pram! I could blow it up easily!" Etna was really starting to lose patience with Pram.**

**"I have a way to revive my netherworld with the sacred tome. I really wouldn't be losing anything valuable."**

**"Well we'll just wait until you're vulnerable, and kill you then." Sapphire told Pram. "Preferably in your sleep, but that might change."**

**"Why tell me that you'd kill me when you get the chance?"**

**"Honesty's the best policy." Raspberyl said.**

**Gordon nodded. "A true hero must tell their enemies when and how they're going to kill them. However, we shouldn't kill Pram through a sneak attack. We should take out her forces that threaten our homes, and THEN kill her straight forward!"**

**"Why are you saying this right in front of her?" Almaz asked.**

**"Gordon's always had a problem with being over dramatic." Jennifer answered.**

**"By the way, shouldn't you be concerned with Seedle?" Pram asked. "He hasn't made a move yet, but he's recycling human souls for demons. I personally couldn't care less, but wouldn't that bother you guys?"**

**"He's in the underworld." Kurtis said. "We'll have to find a way to get there first."**

**Pram thought. "Look, since you've been such interesting toys, I'll tell you how to get to Seedle tomorrow. That way, Kurtis can have his revenge, and you can save the human lives in the underworld."**

**"Why can't you just tell us now, zam?" Yukimaru asked.**

**"Because that would make things easier for you, which I can't stand. Besides, I have my own reasons."**

**"She's a bitch like that." Orphelion in Valvoga's body said. "Better get used to it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Marona was looking for Adell and Mao on the island of evil. "Ash, are you awake?" She asked.<strong>

**Ash became conscious again, and went besides Marona in his phantom form. "I'm feeling better now. What's going on? Why is there so much more mana here than there was before?"**

**"Apparently, Laharl has human souls inside him that give him fear energy, but he's half human so if he doesn't force it through his body, he'll die. I helped him survive that, and he got a huge power boost."**

**"There are human souls inside him!? How?"**

**"I don't know that either. But right now we have to find Adell and Mao."**

**Ash turned into his visible form, and started to slash through boulders and parts of cliffs, before they saw Adell and Mao, both unconscious, and covered with blood. "Here they are."**

**Marona ran to their bodies. "Come on, please wake up. I don't want you to die." She tried to gently shake their bodies, but it didn't work. She then confined a healer to a rock, who mended the two's wounds, and woke them up.**

**"What happened?" Adell asked. "Did you guys beat Baal?"**

**Marona shook her head, as she and Ash helped Adell and Mao get up. "Not yet, but I think we might."**

**"How? And where the hell is my specimen?" Mao asked.**

**"Your…specimen?" Ash asked.**

**"The kid's a human, demon hybrid. Do you know how much I'd want to dissect him?"**

**Marona was disturbed by Mao's obsession with Laharl, but she pointed to Baal and the powered up Laharl fighting on equal grounds. In fact, Laharl was barely breaking a sweat, while Baal was becoming completely exhausted.**

**"I guess I'm in a dream. I'll wake up soon enough." Mao said. There was a period of silence, before Adell punched Mao in the back of his head. "Oh my god, I'm not dreaming! How the hell did the brat get so powerful!? Does that jewel really give off THAT much energy!?"**

**"Looks like it." Adell said.**

**"What are you talking about?" Ash asked.**

**"Long story short, he ate a jewel that gives off fear energy." Mao explained.**

**"Baal said he wants multiple amounts of those jewels so he can destroy all of reality." Adell said. "He sent us to a random netherworld so we wouldn't get in his way, and managed to get our levels all the way back to '1'. We had to grind up ever since, along with trying to stop him."**

**"Any idea how to finish him off?" Ash asked.**

**"We have to destroy his body first, and then completely annihilate his soul so he can't reform." Mao said.**

**"Alright, let's go help Laharl." Marona said. They all ran to where Laharl and Baal were.**

**Laharl jumped out of the way from one of Baal's strikes, and then slashed him with his sword. "What's the matter Baal? Can't keep up with me?"**

**"Don't underestimate me gi. I'm still one of the most powerful overlords in the universe!" Baal fired a blast of energy at Laharl, who blocked it.**

**"And I'M one of the overlords who are stronger than you." He charged his sword with mana, before slashing Baal with an energy slash. "Overlords Wrath!" He generated the energy balls, and hurled them all at Baal, causing a huge explosion. "Meteor Impact!" Laharl jumped on top of a meteor, and rammed it into Baal. "Haaaahahahahaha! Give up yet!? There's no hope for you!"**

**"You idiot. The only reason you're beating me is because I'm weakened from the fights against Zetta and Zenon a few days ago. Still, I'm through with screwing around gi!" Baal began to glow with energy. He briefly changed into his true form, and summoned countless amounts of gigantic swords to strike Laharl like they were rain drops. He then transformed into a circle of swords, and fired a huge laser at Laharl through it, wounding the prince.**

**Baal changed back to his eryngi form. "*Huff, huff.* I can't keep that form for even a minute at this condition. Still, I'm more than powerful enough to finish you off gi!" He charged up for another gigantic laser of mana energy at Laharl, who was too injured to dodge.**

**"Confine!" Marona summoned a brawler through a rock below Baal feet, who uppercutted, and delivered multiple quick punches and kicks to Baal, before smashing him to the ground.**

**Adell grabbed Baal's body, threw him upward, and Ash formed a water dragon to slam Baal into the ground. Mao then froze Baal in place so he couldn't move. "Even with all that power you STILL need to have your ass saved."**

**"Who's the one who was saving our asses while you two were unconscious?" Laharl asked. He then fired Overlords Wrath at the frozen Baal, along with causing much destruction to the Island. "Haaahahahahaha! I'm STILL the greatest main character in Nippon Ichi history!" Laharl jumped in the air, and used a powerful blazing knuckle on Baal. "That'll teach you not to mess with my screen time! Haaaahahahaha…ha…ha." Laharl collapsed on the ground.**

**"Is he ok?" Marona asked.**

**"Withstanding the fear energy does a number on him. He almost always falls unconscious after using that jewel. And I'm guessing that it still wasn't enough to take out Baal." Mao said. His suspicions were correct as afterwards, he stood up, full of rage.**

**"He's still alive? Let's finish him off right now then." Adell said.**

**"He's too powerful for us with our levels down." Mao said. "We'd die if we tried to fight him."**

**"Well I'm not running away. That just isn't my style!" Adell was about to rush to Baal, until somebody froze his legs so that he couldn't move. "What the? Mao, did you do this?"**

**"It wasn't me. I'm to worn out to use magic right now."**

**"It was me." Adell, Mao, Baal, Marona, and Ash looked up in the air and saw Pram. "Seriously, your friends would NOT shut up about helping you. All the whining I'd have to put up with if you'd die would be insufferable."**

**"Pram!" Baal yelled. "If you want to get in my way, I'll kill you to gi!"**

**"Don't kid yourself Baal. I know how the level you have on your stats is complete bull. With the damages you took at evil academy, on Earth, and here, the amount of energy you'd have to put to heal from that right now is the equivalent of a demon at around level '700'."**

**Everybody's eyes widened. "So he's not nearly as powerful as he seems?" Ash asked.**

**"When he was fighting here, his strength would really be the equivalent of a level '2000' demon. Not enough to deal with the jewel of the gods. Baal's eryngi form is meant more for healing than it is for actual battle. If it takes to much damage, he'd have to put more and more energy for healing, which would make him weaker in that form." Pram explained.**

**"That's why you didn't want anybody else to help us. With they're help we'd take out Baal with ease." Mao said.**

**"That's right. I don't want my game to end here, so I'm not letting either you guys, or Baal die yet."**

**"Game?" Marona asked.**

**"This is Pram. She's the bitch that caused all of this. Baal's the one we have to stop, but she's the one who formulated the plan to get our levels down, and for Baal to destroy reality." Mao told Marona and Ash.**

**"What? That puts countless lives at stake!" Ash yelled.**

**"To her, that's about as important as a speck of dust." Adell said, still having his legs frozen. "She's been helping both sides out to see how this would play out in the end."**

**"You make interesting playthings." Pram replied.**

**"What the hell do you want gi?" Baal asked.**

**"I'm stopping you guys from dying. If I don't stop this, you'll kill the three main characters from Disgaea, but Marona and Ash would successfully defeat you, and this time, might destroy your soul."**

**"How can you tell all that?" Mao asked.**

**"I'm an oracle remember? I can tell the future." Pram wasn't really an oracle though. She just reads ahead in the sacred tome, and takes notes on it, not like anybody else needs to know that. "Anyway, I have something special for you Baal." She waved her hand, and Baal was teleported away.**

**"So now what do we do?" Adell asked.**

**Pram let the ice that was holding Adell in place go, and went to the ground. "I need to talk to those two." She pointed to the Phantom Brave protagonists. "Are you going to join these three?"**

**"We do have to protect the other planets." Marona said.**

**"Marona this could be too much for us. We also don't know much about what's going on. Maybe we shouldn't get involved." Ash said.**

**"Maybe THIS could change your mind." Pram leaned to Marona and whispered in her ear, causing the Chroma to become shocked. "WHAT!?"**

**"That seems like a reaction that you would have. It's your choice, but I'm not sure you two would want to." She teleported away.**

**Adell grabbed the unconscious Laharl, and carried him on his back. "What did she say to you?"**

**Ash turned to the three. "Who's Seedle?"**

**"He's another enemy of ours. He's the ruler of the underworld, the place with the dead people." Mao said. "What about it?"**

**"She said that Seedle would put Jasmine and Haze's souls in danger."**

**"Who are they?" Mao asked.**

**Marona began to tear up. "They're my late parents."**

* * *

><p><strong>Next episode intro:<strong>

**Etna: The young prince Laharl has been cast aside by his parents.**

**Laharl: Even though they're both dead?**

**Raspberyl: He's had to live on the streets, and steal food and water for centuries with no way for shelter.**

**Almaz: You're doing the episode intro to?**

**Rozalin: Luckily for him, a beautiful woman Rozalin, and her two younger sisters, Etna and Raspberyl find him on the brink of death, and decide to take him in as their younger brother.**

**Adell: When did you start to do intros?**

**Rozalin: The girls are rather inexperienced when it comes to raising siblings, and their parents were killed by another demon several months ago.**

**Etna: The three still know that they have to raise him, no matter what the challenges are.**

**Flonne: Why can't I be in this? I want to be Laharl's older sister too.**

**Raspberyl: Each has their own way to raise him. Rozalin tries to teach him how to be elegant and graceful, along with teaching him how to be a powerful demon. Etna plans on training him by constantly putting him in near death scenarios. Beryl teaches him the ways of a delinquent, putting him through hours of volunteer work.**

**Jennifer: That would be a rapid change of pace.**

**Laharl: I've never been so happy to know that this intro isn't true.**

**Rozalin: New series, akuma no oneechan: Home, new home.**

**Raspberyl: We'll take good care of you little brother.**

**Laharl: I'm this close to cutting off my ears so I won't have to hear these bullshit intros anymore.**

**Mao: I wouldn't blame you.**

**_This was the longest chapter I've had so far. Hopefully, you enjoyed it. I worked pretty hard on it. There was a lot of action, and I think it came out relatively well. Also, the fake episode intro was given to me by __overlordpringerx,__ who I thank for giving me the idea. This brings me to something else. If you want to, you can send me fake episode intro ideas. You can do it by either review or PM, though I'd prefer the latter. I hope you enjoyed the chapter._**


	44. The Return of Asagi

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods Chapter 42: The return of Asagi**

**Marona, Ash, Mao, and Adell who was carrying the unconscious Laharl, made it back to Phantom Isle on a raft after fighting Baal on the island of evil. "So what are you going to do?" Adell asked.**

**"We'll help you guys." Ash answered. "Jasmine and Haze are in danger. And we have to save other lives also."**

**"Then let's go back to Pram. We need to get to Baal quickly." Mao said.**

**"Well, I still have to say goodbye to a friend of mine first." Marona said.**

**"The universe is in danger of being destroyed the less time spent here the better."**

**"I know that… but Castile will be worried if I don't tell her that I'm leaving. She might think that something happened to me."**

**"Let's let her go." Adell told Mao. "It can't take that long, and she would need to say her goodbyes to people close to her. We pretty much roped her and Ash into this."**

**"Oh fine! But hurry up." Mao said.**

**Marona nodded. "Thank you. I'll try to make this as short as I can." Marona and Ash went on the raft again, going to the Isle of Healing Waters.**

**Adell put the unconscious Laharl on the ground, and turned to Mao. "What do we do next?"**

**Mao thought for a while before deciding. "Have you ever heard of the heart bank?" Adell shook his head. "It's a place in my netherworld. Demons store their secrets, and feelings there. Going inside my heart might help us out with this level problem."**

**"Inside…your heart?"**

**"That's right. Going inside it, along with getting rid of subconsciouses in our hearts would unleash our hidden power. That's how we'll reverse Baal's curse."**

**"You sure that's going to work?" Adell asked.**

**"Not entirely. But right now that's the only option we have. You two would have to first make deposits before we go inside your hearts though."**

**"Or, I could take the main character roles from you guys!" A familiar girl with black hair jumped down to where Adell, Mao, and Laharl were. "I tracked down where you were, and hid on the roof, waiting for you to come back!"**

**"Asagi? Look we don't have time to waste on you right now." Mao said.**

**"Shut up!" Asagi got out her two guns. "It's time for me to take your main character roles right here, right now."**

**Adell and Mao both sighed. "Let's just get this over with." Mao held Laharl's nose, and covered his mouth, which stopped him from breathing in his sleep. The shock of it caused Laharl to wake up. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?! You better not have done anything creepy to me in my sleep again."**

**"This isn't the time for that. Besides, I already switched the positions of your two middle toes when we were at the Island of evil."**

**"WHAT!?" Laharl took off his shoes and was looking for any changes in the way his feet looked. "You goddamn freak! Why the hell would you do that?!"**

**"I'm kidding." Mao said.**

**"I'm going to kill you, bastard!" Laharl shouted. Mao ignored Laharl, and pointed to Asagi. "Goddamnit, this idiot again?" Laharl and Mao got out their swords, while Adell got in his fighting stance.**

**"Don't think this is going to be easy. I did my research on you three." Asagi shot at the trio, but they all dodged.**

**"I'm going to make this quick." Laharl was ready to slash through Asagi, but she dodged and leaned towards Laharl's ear. "Eternal Love."**

**Laharl eyes widened, and he fell to the ground. "GHAA! THE MOST HORRIBLE OF ALL WORDS!"**

**"Is the jewel acting up again?" Adell asked.**

**"No, it had to do with what she said." Mao answered.**

**"World peace." Asagi said.**

**"Ghaaaa!" Laharl screamed.**

**"A ray of hope."**

**"Cut it out!"**

**"I found out the other major weakness to you. You hate optimism. It LITERALLY hurts you. 'Eternal Love' is enough to nearly kill you." Asagi pointed her gun at Laharl's head. "Are you ready to give me your main character title yet?"**

**Laharl was weakened, but he still had enough strength to uppercut Asagi away from him, and quickly jumped back. "Damnit, how did she find out my other weakness?"**

**"So optimistic words literally cause pain to you?" Adell asked.**

**"Most proud demons can't stand anything that gives off hope or peacefulness as opposed to despair and destruction." Mao explained. "I'm sickened by words like that as well, but to have it actually harm him is impressive. I underestimated your E.Q."**

**"Well guess what bitch. I know how to counter this." Laharl got out two earplugs that he had in his pockets, and put them in his ears. "Haaahahahahaha! Now I can barely hear a thing! You can't do anything about your weakness now!"**

**"So what? I can still kick your asses." Asagi got out her guns, and did her best Ocelot impression by spinning her two guns together at high speeds by the handle, throwing them both In the air, and catching them perfectly before continuing to spin them for a good 20 seconds, and finally pointed them at the three heroes. "Yes! It took me weeks to perfect that!" She fired at the three again, but they jumped out of the way and rushed to Asagi. Adell was about to punch her, but she threw a bomb at Adell, and shot him twice. "I got better since our last fight. This time there's no way you're going to win."**

**Adell endured the pain, and punched Asagi sending her back. Laharl ignited his fist, and punched the ground, sending a wall of flames that burned Asagi. Mao used Shine beam, firing multiple lasers at sonic speeds that all hit Asagi. "You barely got stronger, AND we have you outnumbered three to one. We don't have the time for you." Mao said.**

**"Shut up! I've had to work day and night to become the main character of Makai Wars. When it was finally confirmed to be made, Zetta stopped it from happening! And to add insult to injury, there was a Makai Wars 2 released, but nobody brings up anything about the first one!"**

**"How does that work?" Adell asked.**

**"It's like with Team Fortress 2. It's one of the most popular first person shooter games out there, but hardly anybody even knows of the original Team Fortress." Mao said.**

**"Exactly!" Asagi yelled. "You three were just handed the role of main characters of your games. I was robbed from it, and have tried to get it to happen for years! But I'm never going to give up. I'll make sure that Makai Wars will be released so that I'm the main character! And taking control of this, and every other Disgaea fan fiction would be a good first step!" Asagi got out her two guns. "Execution mode!" Asagi's guns turned into Large Canons. She charged her mana energy, and her guns were gaining power through it.**

**"What the hell's she doing?" Adell asked.**

**"Countdown!" Asagi yelled. "Ten, nine, eight, seven…"**

**"She's getting ready for a powerful attack." Mao said, "Let's finish her off while she's counting."**

**"Six, five four…" While she was counting, Adell, Laharl, and Mao began to charge at her. "Three, two, one! Time to die! Death cannon!" Asagi fired a huge ball of energy at the trio, and the recoil blew her back several inches away.**

**"I can take this move!" Adell got in front of Laharl, and Mao, and endured the attack full force. Laharl and Mao went around it, and slashed and stabbed Asagi.**

**"Damnit! I'm not going to lose this time!" She pointed her guns at their guts, about to fire, but Adell knocked her incredibly high up, before hammering her down into the waters surrounding Phantom Isle.**

**Asagi got out of the water. "Damnit! I'm not going to give up here! I won't rest until I'm the main character!"**

**"How about you just join us?" Adell asked.**

**"What?" Mao and Asagi simultaneously said. (Laharl had earplugs on, so he couldn't hear what he said.)**

**"We could use your help against Baal. Besides, if you join our group you'll have more screen time."**

**Asagi was thinking it over. "This is a blow to my pride, but it's the only option I have. Fine, I'll join you."**

**"But she's a total psycho!" Mao protested.**

**"So are you." Mao tried to think of a response, but he didn't have anything.**

**'Asagi has joined the party.' The textbox read.**

**"What!?" Laharl took off his earplugs after reading the textbox. "Why the hell is she joining us?! She tried to kill us twice, remember?!"**

**"If she doesn't join us, she's just going to keep on following us trying to be the main character." Adell said. "We could just give her the main character role if you want."**

**"NO! NO! NO!" Laharl and Mao both screamed.**

**Adell shrugged. "Then the only other option is for her to join us." Laharl and Mao didn't want to, but they eventually agreed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Marona and Ash (In phantom form) walked into a house on the Isle of Healing waters. They saw a man with brown hair and a red shirt, along with a woman with a blue dress, and long orange hair. Their names were Saffron and Joan, and were Castile's parents. "Marona, it's good to see you again." Castile's mother, Joan said.<strong>

**Marona nodded. "Can I talk to Castile? I need to tell her something important."**

**"Of course. You're her best friend." Saffron said.**

**"Thank you." Marona and Ash walked upstairs to Castile's room. "Marona! I'm glad you're here." A girl in long brown hair exclaimed. She's Castile. She was Marona's only friend, besides Ash, before Marona saved Ivoire from Sulphur. She's ill, and can't walk, and her parents need to pay medical bills for her, which put them at the brink of poverty. Thankfully, Marona managed to get a large of amount of Bordeaux from a job, which helped them out tremendously.**

**"Hi Castile." She turned to a strange imp like creature with white hair, a leaf on its head, and another that took place as its body. "Hi Mocha." Mocha is one of a rare species known as putty. They're known as thieves of the forest, and can open gates between dimensions.**

**"I'm getting better Marona. I'm not ready to leave the wheelchair yet, but I can still manage to walk for a little bit." Castile said.**

**"That's great! I'm glad I could help. By the way Castile, I have something important to tell you."**

**"What is it?"**

**Marona sighed. "Three boys told me about this demon named Baal. He's trying to destroy all of the planets, and me and Ash need to stop him. We'll be leaving Phantom Isle and Ivoire itself for a while."**

**"I know it's for the greater good Marona." Castile said. She was saddened by the news, but knew that it was the right thing to do. "So you'll be going to other planets?"**

**"Yes, but I'm not done yet. There's this man called Seedle. He rules the underworld."**

**"I've heard of that place. It's in one of my books. It's where spirits go after death, or make their way through when being reincarnated."**

**"He has the souls of Marona's parents in danger." Ash told her, going into his visible form. "He can absorb them, and permanently erase them from existence just to gain more power, or he could use their souls, along with hundreds of others to make monsters."**

**"What?! That's horrible!"**

**"I know. Another reason I'm leaving Ivoire is to go to the underworld. I have to stop him from destroying my parents, or any other innocent souls." Marona said.**

**"But Marona, you'll be going up against the ruler of the dead. He can send entire armies of dead souls after you!" Castile said in concern.**

**"I know about the danger Castile. But I can't just let those entire people die. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. And…" She began to tear up. "I also want to see my parents again. I never saw them since I was three years old. I can't even remember what they look like. I know this would be selfish to you, but I need to see them again! I…"**

**Castile hugged Marona. "I don't blame you for this. I understand how you feel. I'll be sad, but with everybody that would be in danger, and how you can see your parent again, this is completely understandable."**

**"Really? You don't think it's selfish?" Marona asked.**

**"You're saving lives Marona. That can't be selfish no matter how you look at it."**

**Marona nodded. "Thanks Castile."**

**They broke the hug. "Marona, just promise to be careful alright?"**

**"Don't worry Ash is here to protect me. I'll be fine."**

**Castile nodded. "I'll miss you Marona, but I'm glad that you're going to see your parents again."**

**"I'll miss you to Castile. Hopefully there's going to be a way to right from you on other planets. Goodbye." Ash and Marona walked out.**

**"They're going to the land of the dead. Does that mean they'll see Faded?" Castile asked. She began to tear up, remembering how her older brother gave his life to seal Sulphur.**

* * *

><p><strong>Seedle was in the throne room of his castle in the underworld, talking to Axel. "Axel, how is the soul collection going?"<strong>

**"It's going great lord Seedle! Thanks to the human world incident, over two million humans died, giving us a huge supply of souls."**

**Seedle smiled. "Good. Now Axel, I want you to go follow those three kids. Defeat them all, and bring them to the underworld, I could use them as underlings, especially the one who ate the jewel of the gods."**

**"Do you still want me to bring the girl who's an incarnation of Zenon?" Axel asked.**

**"Yes, whether she likes it or not, I can find ways to make her powers as Zenon go to our favor."**

**Axel nodded. "All right, time for the dark hero to get to work!" Axel left the throne room. Seedle then walked to the center of the room. "If I want to defeat Zetta and Krichevskoy, I'll need more powerful allies." He stuck his sword in the ground. "The power of an evil deity will do." He began to glow with red energy. A portal opened up, and from it, a man with long yellow hair, and a large demon with white skin, and floating hands appeared from it.**

**Seedle walked to them. "Wake up." He said to the man. He stood up. "Ugh, where am I?" He turned to Seedle. "Who the hell are you?! Why did you bring me here?"**

**"This is the underworld. I used my power to summon you from the dimension that you were sealed in. I have no interest in you, you came with the demon." He walked to the unconscious beast. "This is Sulphur right?"**

**The man got in a fighting pose. "Do you know what that thing did? It nearly destroyed Ivoire! I'm not letting you use it!" Fire began to form around him. "Fire of battle, reveal my heart! Psycho Burgundy!" He formed a wave of fire, and slashed Seedle with it. The Underlord was mostly unharmed, but burn marks were left on his body.**

**Seedle raised an eyebrow. "Impressive. I could use you." Seedle got out his sword. "Tell me, what's your name?"**

**Walnut ran to Seedle, attempting to punch him, but the Underlord blocked it, and knocked him back. "Just call me Walnut."**

**"Alright then, I'll give you a choice. You can work for me, or be killed by me."**

**"You're planning on using Sulphur aren't you? There's no way in hell I'm letting that happen!" Walnut tried to burn Seedle again, but the Underlord easily slashed him, and pinned him to the ground. "What makes you care about Sulphur so much?"**

**"The bastard nearly destroyed all of Ivoire. I have to kill it while it's knocked out." Walnut answered. "There's no way I'm letting it live!"**

**Seedle chuckled. "You're a human aren't you?" Walnut nodded. "Let's see what's so precious that you need to protect." He put his hand on Walnut's head. "A little girl. Your sister?"**

**"What!? You can read minds?!" Walnut demanded.**

**"I can read the emotions of any deceased human. You gave your life to stop Sulphur so that you could protect Ivoire, and that girl." Walnut struggled, but Seedle kept him pinned down. "So how about this? If you don't work for me, I'll kill her."**

**Walnut gritted his teeth. "You bastard!" Walnut tried to punch Seedle, but Seedle dodged. "You aren't laying a finger on Castile!" He ran to Seedle, but found himself impaled by blood from Seedle's body. "What the…?" Walnut collapsed and Seedle walked to him.**

**"You really do care for her. Imagine how terrible it would feel to know that you were the reason she died."**

**Walnut knew he stood no chance against Seedle. "Fine. I'll work for you."**

**Seedle grinned. "Humans are so predictable." He turned to Sulphur and put his hand on it. "Let's see how much you can help me." He began to send mana to the beast, and Sulphur woke up. "The evil deity of Ivoire. You should prove useful." Seedle said.**

Here's the latest chapter. I have no idea when the next one will come. Also, if anybody asks, no I will not be tying in Soul Nomad into where Walnut was supposed to be. I know it's revealed in that game that he didn't die, but was took to that universe, but I decided not to use it in my fanfic.


	45. Mao's Heart

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods Chapter 43: Mao's heart**

**"About time you made it back." Laharl said to Marona and Ash, as they came back to Phantom Isle. "We got into a fight with, and had to recruit this bitch while you were gone." He pointed at Asagi.**

**Marona walked to Asagi. "It's nice to meet you. What's your name?"**

**"My name's Asagi! The tragic heroine who had her game canceled, and was forced to travel across the universe in attempts to get a second shot at becoming the main character."**

**"Oh yeah, we met you at the Hermuda triangle."**

**"It's no surprise that you've seen me in your game before. I appeared in a bunch of Nippon Ichi games, but only as a stupid cameo! But that's going to end! I'm going to take control of this fan fiction as a first step to become a main character!"**

**"For the love of god, shut up!" Mao yelled. "You literally have been doing nothing except for saying that since we beat you."**

**"You only beat me because I was outnumbered! In a one on one fight, I could take out any of you!" Asagi roared.**

**"That sounds like a challenge." Adell pounded his palm with his fist. "How about we all fight in a royale before we go back to Pram?"**

**"What?" Marona asked.**

**"This really isn't the time for that." Ash pointed out.**

**"Why not? I'm game for that." Laharl got out his sword. "I'll go for the freaks neck first."**

**"Fine. We never DID finish our fight in the human world." Mao got out his sword.**

**"These guys are quick to get into fights." Ash said.**

**"We really shouldn't be doing this. We need to go stop Baal and Seedle." Marona said.**

**"Baal? Tyrant Baal? You guys are going up against HIM?" Asagi asked. "Incredible. If I can beat him, and save the day I'll be the main character in a Nippon Ichi game for sure!"**

**"This is only a fanfic you know." Adell pointed out.**

**"Yeah, but the people reading this fanfic will be inspired by how amazing I was, and start to make their own stories starring me. Then, I'll gain a WAY bigger fan base than I already have. The developers will have to release Makai Wars after that. Everybody reading this chapter! Make your own story that stars me right now!" Asagi shouted to the readers.**

**"Marona, we got ourselves caught up with some major weirdoes." Ash said.**

**"So how do we get to the other planets?" Marona asked.**

**"The dimensional gate keeper obviously." Mao said.**

**"This planet doesn't have one." Laharl said.**

**"…What?"**

**"I did my research on this place, for when I take it over. There aren't any dimensional gate keepers in Ivoire. There aren't any ways to get to space either."**

**"WHAT?!" Mao screamed. "How the hell do we get back then?!"**

**"Relax I got my own dimensional gatekeeper to take me back when she was still in my netherworld. I'll bet Pram can do the same thing." He looked up at the sky. "Hey Pram! We got three new people! Take us all back!"**

**They suddenly found themselves in space. "What the?!" Asagi asked.**

**"Welcome back. You guys managed to nearly beat Baal also. I guess you three aren't done as my toys yet." Pram said.**

**Marona was looking around. "So we're in space?" She turned to the Disgaea characters other than Laharl, Adell, and Mao. "So are they your friends?"**  
><strong>"I don't need friends, I'm an overlord." Laharl and Mao simultaneously said.<strong>

**"Don't listen to them." Raspberyl said. "Overlords lie about things like that to protect their reputation."**

**"Shut up! What do you know about being an overlord?" Mao responded.**

**"Well, since I took over as dean of evil academy while you were gone, and since you haven't took that title back yet, in a sense, I'm the overlord now." Raspberyl said.**

**Mao's mouth dropped. "But I… what the… that's not…"**

**"She has a point there." Laharl said.**

**"Goddamnit! It's time to make changes to my schedule when I get my level back, and beat Baal." Mao got out a note pad, and began to write in it.**

_1. Kick Beryl's ass and get overlord title back._

_2. Beat the crap out of Laharl and Adell to show them who's the most powerful main character._

_3. Kidnap Laharl, take him to the lab, and dissect him._

_4. Some other stuff_

**"There, all done."**

**"You can forget about two and three, because I'd kick your ass before you'd even lay a finger on me. And I'd completely obliterate you when you start drooling over me." Laharl said.**

**"Make all the threats you want kid, but one day I will have your demon-human hybrid body!"**

**"I never knew you were into science in THAT way." Sapphire said.**

**"Honestly, it's not much of a surprise." Almaz responded.**

**"That's not what I meant!" Mao yelled.**

**Pram opened up a makai gate. "So where are you going to?"**

**"Evil Academy." Mao answered. "I have an idea that might get rid of this level problem."**

**"Really? That sucks. Hopefully it won't work."**

**"…Do you really care that little for us?" Adell asked.**

**"Haven't I made it clear that I view you only as playthings for my amusement?"**

**"More than necessary." Laharl said. He then turned to Mao. "What's the plan to get our levels back to normal anyway?"**

**"We'll go inside our hearts. Evil Academy has a bank where you can deposit your memories, and feelings. If we destroy the subconscious beings inside it, changes will happen. One of them is probably related to the curse Baal set on us. We'll go to mine first, and if it works, you guys next."**

**"That's possible?" Marona asked.**

**"You'd be surprised about all the stuff we demons can do." Etna said.**

**"Why the hell do we go to your heart first?!" Laharl demanded. "You aren't even one of the listed characters for this fanfic!"**

**"Shut up! We're still all equal, and you know it!" Mao yelled.**

**"I still don't see why we have to go to your heart first." Adell said.**

**"It was my idea!"**

**"Does it really matter over whose heart we go into first?" Ash asked.**

**"These three like to compete with each other. A lot." Flonne said.**

**"They'll almost never pass out an opportunity to argue with each other zam." Yukimaru added.**

**"Can't you guys just settle this with rock paper scissors or something like that?" Almaz asked.**

**The three nodded. They pounded their palm with their fists three times, before using their hand to create a sign. Mao chose paper, Laharl and Adell both chose rock. "Ha! Suck on that. It looks like we're going inside my heart first." Laharl and Adell gritted their teeth in anger. They weren't as mad as going to their heart later as they were mad about Mao beating them in anything.**

**Laharl and Adell turned to each other to see whose heart they'd go to second. They both chose rock the first time. They both chose rock the second time. And the third time. And the tenth time.**

**"Just choose something other than rock." Sapphire said.**

**'Something besides rock. I usually just pick rock because it's in the same shape of a fist, but I guess I should choose something else.' Adell said in his head.**

**'Scissors beats paper in this game, so I should chose that right? Wait a minute, what if he knows I'd choose scissors and he'd do rock again? Then I should choose paper to take out his rock.' Laharl said in his head.**

**'But if I choose paper, he would choose scissors and beat me. I know how to win this now.' Adell thought.**

**'Get ready to cry red hair.' Both Laharl and Adell selected rock.**

**"You know what, screw this. We can decide about this later." Etna said.**

**"Alright then, the makai gate is set to take you to Evil Academy." Pram said. The group, including the newly recruited Marona, Ash, and Asagi, all went into the portal.**

**"Shouldn't we have told them about how Zetta and Krichevskoy fought Seedle at the underworld?" Micky asked.**

**"It's not like there's much of a point to doing that. Besides, wouldn't it be better to leave a surprise for them?"**

**"Pram, I have a question? Where did you send Baal when you came to the Island of evil?" Babylon asked.**

**"I sent him to another area in Ivoire. I found out that it, and some other planets had some of those jewels that he was looking for. So sending him there and him getting it would make him more powerful." Pram answered.**

**"Did you forget that Baal's a threat to us also?" Alex asked.**

**"Of course not. That's why I've been taking over other netherworlds."**

**"Since when?" Orphelion asked.**

**"Since before I set my plan into motion. In case one of my toys would start to go against me, I spent several weeks taking over other planets, so I'd have entire armies fighting them. No matter how powerful Baal, Laharl, Adell, or Mao are, they still would get exhausted if they'd have to face tens of billions of demons. Then when they're weakened enough, I'd go for the final kill."**

**"Then why didn't you do that against those two girls?" Micky asked.**

**"I underestimated them. I never knew how powerful they were. So if I ever have to confront them again, I can just send my armies after them. I would have had everything planned out, until Seedle came."**

**"A sudden appearance would throw a wrench into things." King Drake agreed.**

**"WHY NOT KILL HIM NOW!?" Dryzen shouted. "WE CAN BE RULERS OF THE UNDERWORLD! WE'LL HAVE IT ALL! MONEY, BABES, ALCHOHOL!"**

**"Seedle's somebody who we'd have to watch out for. Something tells me that he'll be a bigger threat than Baal if we aren't careful."**

**"Why did you have them sent to that netherworld for banished demons by the way?" Alex asked.**

**"Oh that. That place is just a rip off of Hades. The only special thing about it is that it has only one dimensional gate. The reaper himself is just a wannabe of President Hugo. He actually paid me to try and get more people there."**

**"That's pretty sad." Orphelion said.**

* * *

><p><strong>The group made it to evil academy. After Baal's attack on it, it was practically a wasteland, Destroyed buildings, blood and carcasses everywhere and only about 40 demons that were still living. "God, looking at the academy's current condition is like being punched in the gut." Mao said.<strong>

**"What happened here?" Marona asked. "This place looks terrible."**

**"Baal happened. He launched a full out attack on Evil Academy." Raspberyl explained. "We fought him off, but nearly all of Evil Academy is destroyed."**

**"How do you know if the heart bank isn't destroyed then?" Rozalin asked.**

**"I positioned the demons in evil academy to protect it, the stores and the hospital. The hospital still got destroyed, but the heart bank and stores are still usable." Mao said. "Let's go."**

**The group walked through the mostly ruined netherworld, and made it to the heart bank. Mao walked to an archer who was running the heart bank. "Welcome to the netherworld bank! Would you like to deposit or withdraw treasure? Or do you want to go inside you heart?"**

**"We're all going inside my heart." Mao answered.**

**The archer bowed her head. Despite Baal's attack on the academy, she was still upbeat. "Yes former overlord Mao. I hope your journey is a safe one." Mao was irritated by the 'former' in her sentence, but she opened up a dimensional gate anyway.**

**"So we're going inside your body?" Laharl asked Mao, obviously disturbed.**

**"In a sense. We're going inside a different dimension that houses my memories, and emotions."**

**"That's a relief. There's no way I'd want to literally go inside somebody's organs, especially if it was a freak like you." Laharl said.**

**"This might be the way to get our levels back to normal. Be grateful."**

**"What if this doesn't work?" Ash asked Mao.**

**"I…got nothing. I can't think of backup for everything."**

**"You didn't even think this through?" Almaz asked.**

**"While it's a good idea for a chef to bring his knives with him, forgetting to bring it would teach him to be resourceful, and train his finger to be as sharp as the trusty tool, boom!" Mr. Champloo said.**

**"Exactly. I'm just playing it by ear right now."**

**"That's not a good way to plan things." Almaz said.**

**"Shut up! Let's just go." Everybody walked into the portal. There were platforms and spheres everywhere, floating in a wide space.**

**"So this is what it's like to go inside a demon's heart." Jennifer said. "I never would have guessed it as a different dimension entirely."**

**"Super genius or not, you still have a lot to learn about demons." Mao said.**

**Marona was looking around her. "How come Ash wasn't allowed in here?" She asked.**

**"What do you mean? Everybody with me was given permission to… oh shit he was in his phantom form wasn't he?" Marona nodded to Mao's question. "The heart bank owner didn't see him, or any of your other phantoms. That's why they weren't given permission to enter my heart."**

**"Well this is going well." Etna said sarcastically.**

**"The residents in Mao's heart aren't that strong, especially compared to us, so we shouldn't have any trouble." Sapphire said.**

**"Don't get your hopes up!" A familiar voice said. The yellow haired idiotic rock star Axel, Laharl's late mother Gwen, and a large amount of demons came walking in.**

**"Axel? What are you doing here?" Adell asked.**

**"Lord Seedle sent me to bring you, Mao Laharl, and Rozalin to the underworld. If Adell and Mao are a pain, I have full permission to kill you, and everybody else other than Laharl and Rozalin."**

**"YOU!" Asagi roared. "I've been waiting for this day for so long! You ruined my chance to become the main character of Makai Wars! You'll pay!" She immediately fired bullets at Axel. He panicked and was about to duck in fear, before Gwen made a magical shield, which the bullets bounced off against. "Phew. Thanks for that."**

**"Wait, you know Axel?" Hanako asked Asagi.**

**"I was going to be the main character of Makai Wars. Then he came along and beat the crap out of me, believing I was an imposter. Makai Wars got skipped over, but Makai Wars 2 came along! And that one didn't even have me in it!"**

**"Then why didn't you get your revenge during the post-game of Disgaea 3?" Master BigSter asked. "You were both in it."**

**"…Don't bring up any consistency errors with me! Besides, Baal stole my game, so I was focusing on the bigger threat."**

**"Anyway, you aren't moving another step." Axel said. "Are you going to come with us, or get killed?"**

**"Backing out from a fight just isn't my style Axel. I'm willing to fight." Adell said.**

**"Me, and the people from my game are going deeper into my heart. You hold of these guys." Mao told the rest of the group.**

**"You're just leaving?" Taro asked.**

**"I don't want to do this, but the reason we came here was so we could find out if we could get rid of the level problem." Raspberyl said.**

**"Very well then. We'll buy you as much time as you need!" Gordon yelled.**

**"Thanks. We'll come back as soon as we can." Almaz said. He, Mao, Sapphire, Raspberyl, Mr. Champloo, Salvatore, and Master BigSter all went on ahead.**

**"Oh come on! I didn't plan for this." Axel complained.**

**"Sucks for you then." Etna generated a huge fireball, and threw it at a group of demons. Gwen countered with a magical beam, destroying Etna's attack. "We have our orders to follow. We can't let you get in our way."**

**Laharl got out his sword. "I thought about this for a while. What I would do the next time I see you. How you changed from a love enthusiast to a cold, near emotionless puppet. But that doesn't matter. I don't care what you did for me in the past, or that you don't want to do this. I'm just going to kill you right now!"**

**"What?!" Flonne said in shock. Laharl rushed to his mother, and attempted to slash through her neck, but a golem intercepted, and punched him away.**

**"What does she have to do with Laharl?" Marona asked.**

**"That's his dead mother." Kurtis explained. "From what Etna and Flonne said, she gave up her life to save Laharl's from a disease when he was younger. Now she works for the bastard of the underworld."**

**"Now he wants to kill her? This isn't right!" Marona protested.**

**"She's right Laharl! You can't do this!" Flonne yelled. Laharl ignored her, as he charged up energy for an 'overlord's wrath' to fire at Gwen. She made several orbs of energy, and threw it at Laharl's fireballs cancelling the attack.**

**"Looks like his mind is made up." Axel said. "You shouldn't be hesitating either. Your life is at stake also."**

**"Looks like we don't have a choice." Adell said.**

**"Very well Axel. Maybe you'll finally learn your lesson after this." Rozalin said. Everybody got ready to fight.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Disgaea 3 cast approached the end of Mao's heart. "Here it is!" Mao pointed out. He noticed that the vault was being surrounded by a glowing red energy. "That must be the curse around my heart."<strong>

**"Then let's get rid of it then." Sapphire said.**

**"It's not that simple. We can't just attack it wildly to get rid of it. We'd need to find its own embodiment before destroying it."**

**"Well we didn't have any of your hearts residents attack us on the way here." Raspberyl said. "So it has to be around here."**

**"Heh heh heh. It's been MUCH too long hasn't it?" A familiar sounding voice said. A person looking nearly identical to Mao walked up to them. The only difference was that his jacket was purple, as opposed to Mao's red.**

**"You again?! Why the hell are you here!?" Mao demanded.**

**"Aw. I'm hurt. Did you already forget that I AM you?" This is the embodiment of all of the evil that's inside Mao. He is one of the residents inside Mao's heart, and wants to take over his body since he's bored of staying in Mao's heart for so long.**

**"Who… who is that?" Almaz asked.**

**"That's right you were dead at the time. He's the evil inside Mao." Raspberyl explained.**

**"What are you doing here?" Sapphire asked. "Are you the one we need to take out to end Mao's curse?"**

**"Me? Naw. I'm just here to switch places with little Mao. I can't come out of his body unless he uses his potential powers to summon me out of hatred or regret. That doesn't mean I can't see him when he's going inside his heart."**

**"Then why didn't you do that before?" Beryl asked. "Mao went into his heart plenty of times."**

**"Well, at that time he didn't need me. But if he lets me take over his body, we'll gain a huge amount of power. Maybe even enough to beat Baal."**

**"You think just because you can help against Baal will mean I'll need you? Get out of the way! We need to find a way to end this damn curse." Mao said.**

**"Hate to say it, but Baal's curse isn't able to be reached by walking into the heart bank." Dark Mao said.**

**"What do you mean?" Almaz asked.**

**"Baal's curse was caused by summoning. That means there is no subconscious."**

**"Then…then what about that aura that's around the heart vault?" Mao asked.**

**"That's a gas that's keeping your power under constraint. The only way to get rid of it is to either get a remedy for the curse, which I heard can't be done right now according to the guy at Shinra Tower, or gain a sudden and ginormous boost of mana that's enough to get rid of it. Fusing with me might be enough." Dark Mao explained.**

**"So you're the only way we can get rid of the level problem?" Sapphire asked.**

**"That's right. So, what's it going to be?"**

**"I say that you can take that deal and shove it down your ass! I'd never stoop so low as to get your help. I'll find my own damn way!" Mao yelled.**

**"It figures that you'd say that. Fine then, I guess I'll take your body by force! Here I come." Dark Mao snapped his fingers and multiple reapers, fire demons, and zombie dragons came to his side.**

**"I'm not going to give up my body so easily. Bring it on!"**

**_Here's the chapter. It took a while, but at least I got it done. Hopefully you enjoyed it._**


	46. Seedle's experiment

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods Chapter 44: Seedle's experiment**

**"Shine Beam!" Mao fired several lasers at high speeds at Dark Mao, who deflected each one with his sword.**

**"X-Level Flurry!" Dark Mao got out two swords, and repeatedly stabbed Mao at a rapid pace. He then slashed him with both of them, creating an 'X'. "Is that all you have? I was expecting more."**

**"Shut up you bastard! I'm not done yet!" Mao got out his sword, and charged at his dark counterpart. "Mach + Slash!" Mao charged his sword with mana energy and tried to slash Dark Mao, but Dark Mao dodged, and stabbed Mao. "Come on, you have to be able to do better than this, level down or not."**

**Almaz stabbed a reaper, before slashing its head off. "Does this mean coming here has been for nothing?"**

**"If a man expects caviar, but gets simple scrambled eggs instead, it will never be a pleasant experience for him. But, that doesn't mean the scrambled eggs are bad! If they're cooked correctly, they provide a great source of protein, calcium, and Vitamin-A boom!" Mr. Champloo said.**

**"I stopped trying to understand him a while ago." Sapphire said.**

**"I can see why." Raspberyl turned to Mao. "Mao, I'm going to magichange. You can use me to take him out." Mao nodded. Both he and Raspberyl jumped into the air, Raspberyl transformed into a sword, and Mao grabbed her, and fell back to the ground.**

**"Imperial Cross!" With Raspberyl's power, Mao stabbed Dark Mao 4 times from up above at lightning speeds. He then delivered one final slash, which created an 'X' out of energy.**

**"Heh. I see you still have some fight in you. Good, taking over your body would be boring if it was too easy." The fire demon next to him transformed into a sword, and was wielded by Dark Mao. "Burning Fever!" The fire Demon gave flaming energy to Dark Mao, and the sword. Dark Mao then repeatedly attacked Mao with flaming slashes at high speeds, before sending up a torrent of flames burning Mao.**

**"Great Gun King!" Salvatore created formed a giant gun, and rode on the pullet it fired through a line of reapers.**

**"Rose Stinger!" Master BigSter caused a whip like thorn to grow, and spun it like a rope. He repeatedly beat a reaper, and two zombie dragons with it, before killing them with one last strike.**

**Sapphire knocked Dark Mao upward with her axe, before jumping up in the air, and pile driving him all the way down. Mao used Delta Extreme with Raspberyl to form an alchemic circle in the air that shot a blast of energy at Dark Mao.**

**"Damnit, I'm not going to lose!" Dark Mao used the fire demons power to summon multiple fire balls at the air, and hurled them all at the group.**

**"Shine Beam!" Mao fired multiple high speed lasers to destroy the fire balls. "Dark X slash!" Mao carved an 'X' on Dark Mao's body, before repeatedly slashing him upward.**

**"An egg must learn how much it can endure before cracking. You are not a wise egg!" Mr. Champloo yelled at Dark Mao.**

**"…What the hell does that mean?" Dark Mao asked.**

**"Five-fold" Mr. Champloo began to build up power in his fist. "SPIKED PUNCH!" Mr. Champloo unleashed a flurry of jabs so fast that they all seemed to hit Dark Mao simultaneously. "Knife!" Mr. Champloo put his arm in a chopping position, before cleanly cutting through Dark Mao, finishing him off.**

**Mao held his sword (which was Raspberyl) at his evil counterpart's neck. "I'd kill you now, but that would probably stop me from being evil, so I'm letting you live. But you better remember who's in charge."**

**Dark Mao was panting. "You're slipping Mao. More reason why I should take over your body."**

**"Slipping? We dominated you." Sapphire pointed out.**

**"That's not what I meant. He's going soft now. I'm much weaker than usual, and I'm not even affected by Baal's curse. It's because Mao's losing his sense of evil!"**

**"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Mao nearly killed Dark Mao with a slash. "Never say that again. I'm the dean of evil academy. I RUN on evil!"**

**"I'm the manifestation of your evil. I'm growing weaker as days pass by. What does that say about your evil?"**

**"You're getting weaker because you're a wimp! It has NOTHING to do with me going soft!" Mao was incredibly furious.**

**"Face it you're not fit to rule Evil Academy. Maybe somebody like Salvatore or the Vato Bros could be the dean." Mao was about to kill Dark Mao. "I'd hold off on that. You do still want to be evil don't you? Killing me would take away what little evil you have left."**

**"Mao, calm down. We don't have time to waste on this guy." Almaz said.**

**Mao turned away from Dark Mao. "I got my title as dean not because of my dad, but by my power and cruelty. Why should I listen to you?"**

**"Cruelty? Don't make me laugh. You're more evil than those other two main characters, but when you rescued Beryl from the school board, and saved Evil Academy from Aurum and the Diez gentlemen, I became weaker and weaker." Dark Mao stood up. "If you want to know how it feels to be evil again, you can come back here whenever you want." He walked away.**

**Raspberyl changed back to her regular form. "Mao, you can't let him get to you."**

**"I know. Let's go." Mao began to walk, with the rest following.**

* * *

><p><strong>Adell uppercutted a rifle demon, before hammering it to the ground. Yukimaru created multiple afterimages of herself and repeatedly slashed the rifle demon upward before forming a makeshift tornado to finish it off.<strong>

**"Spear storm!" Etna summoned multiple flaming spears to come down on groups of demons like rain. "How much more demons are there?"**

**"It's as if there's no end to them. Then we'll have to take out their leaders." Rozalin said.**

**Asagi got out two guns. "Time to get my revenge Axel!" She repeatedly fired at him, but he dodged. "What's wrong with you anyway? Who are you?" Axel asked.**

**"Remember when you were hired for stunt man in the film Makai Wars? You beat me up for no reason, and Makai Wars was cancelled again because of that! I'll never forgive you for that you bastard. First Zetta ruins the chances of me becoming main character of a game, and then you ruin my chances of becoming the main character of a movie! My only chance is to take over this fan fiction, and cause anybody reading this chapter to make other fanfics starring me!"**

**"It's not my fault. Even the director thought you were a fraud. I guess you just aren't that liked."**

**"Not that liked!? Have you SEEN my fan base? It's ginormous! I've even became the unofficial mascot of Nippon Ichi, and appeared in a dozen of their games!"**

**"But you still haven't become a main character because?" Axel asked.**

**"Shut up!" Asagi tried to fire again, but a wood golem punched her back.**

**"Stop screwing around." Laharl told Asagi. "We'll need to take these guys out quickly." Laharl flew towards his mother. "Wind cutter!" He slashed the air, and the force of it cut through Gwen. "I hope you're ready to die." Laharl said. Gwen formed two ball of electricity. She threw them both at Laharl, who was knocked back by them.**

**"Prinny Raid!" Etna caused multiple prinnies who were set on fire to come down on Gwen, Axel, and a group of demons.**

**"Rose Thorns!" Rozalin got out a giant machine gun, and repeatedly fired at an enemy brawler. "If Seedle think I'll just let him take me to his underworld, he's clearly a fool."**

**"Why doesn't Seedle come here in person?" Kurtis asked.**

**"He's still in pain from when he fought against Zetta and Krichevskoy." Axel answered.**

**"My old man?" Laharl asked.**

**"Zetta? He went to the underworld?" Adell asked.**

**"Yup. Seedle needed to gain more fear energy to beat them, but that still wasn't enough to beat those two."**

**Laharl held a tight grip on his sword. "If Zetta and my old man beat Seedle, why didn't they kill him?"**

**Gwen decided to answer Laharl. "I threatened to kill myself if they didn't spare him."**

**Laharl's eyes widened. "You used dad's love for you against him." Laharl started to build up mana. "You unbelievable bitch!"**

**"I had no choice." Gwen answered.**

**"Shut up! All those years you spent going on about love! All that shit about doing good! And you're just doing whatever the hell Seedle tells you to save your own sorry ass?!" Gwen had no response.**

**"Laharl calm down please!" Flonne insisted.**

**"Shut up Flonne! Unless you want to die that is!" Laharl screeched, shocking Flonne and Etna. Laharl turned to Gwen, as more and more energy was being built up. "I'm going to kill you right here. Get ready!"**

**The Disgaea 3 cast caught up. "Did you guys beat them yet?" Mao asked. They turned to Laharl glowing with energy. "Oh no."**

**"What's going on?" Marona asked.**

**"It's the jewel of the gods acting up again. But this time it's not in our favor."**

**"What do you mean by that?" Sapphire asked.**

**"He's taking in way to much fear energy." Hanako explained. "Even if he survives this, an overdose in fear energy for a demon can cause them to have enormous amounts of power, but cause them to go insane."**

**"So he'll attack anything?" Adell asked. **

**"We'll have to snap him out of it. When I lost control of myself, the results were catastrophic." Rozalin said.**

**"Right now he's just completely focused on killing the queen." Etna said. "He still has some control of himself, but if we try and stop him, he'll try to kill us to, even Flonne and me."**

**"This isn't right!" Raspberyl protested. "We still have to stop him, powered up or not."**

**"Are you ready?" Laharl asked. Gwen began to tear up. Knowing how determined her own son is to kill her would cause that.**

**Seedle was watching the whole thing with his magic, and grinned. "What are you smiling about?" Walnut asked him.**

**"Axel and Gwen did exactly what I wanted them to do." Seedle answered.**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"They managed to provoke Laharl enough for him to consume as much fear energy as he could. But this causes him to go insane. I need to know the full effects of fear energy so I can use it in the most effective way."**

**"Sending them there was just an experiment for you?" Walnut asked.**

**"Yes. And things are going exactly as planned."**

* * *

><p><strong>Non canon segment:<strong>

**Etna: Welcome to another episode of netherworld family life! We have a special guest today, but first we're going to talk about or subject, young demons.**

**Laharl: What are you doing this time?**

**Etna: here we have Laharl when he was only 50 years old *shows picture of a sleeping baby-Laharl in a red-skull outfit***

**Laharl: Oh shit!**

**Flonne: Aw. You looked so adorable when you were a baby.**

**Laharl: ETNA!**

**Etna: And here's him using his first 'overlord's wrath' at the young age of 174. He used to call it 'overlords waah.'**

**Laharl: STOP SHOWING THESE PI- HEY! Stop hugging me you psycho!**

**Sapphire: But I can't help it. You're so cute in those pictures.**

**Mao: Muhahaha! Pathetic shrimp!**

**Etna: And now on to our special guest, Mao's dad.**

**Mao: Wait what?**

**Mao's dad: Thank you Etna. Here's a picture of Mao first wetting the bad as a baby. He had a problem with that until he was about 700. And here's him playing 'overlord' and 'overlady' with his friend Raspberyl.**

**Mao: What the!?**

**Laharl: Now who's pathetic? Come on I have an idea.**

**Raspberyl: We looked so cute as kids right Mao? Um… Mao?**

**Laharl and Mao: *Holding swords at the others neck.***

**Laharl: Ok. 3,2,1.**


	47. Fear energy's madness

**Disgaea: Jewel of the gods Chapter 45: Fear energy's madness**

**As we last left our heroes, Mao and the Disgaea 3 cast found out that they couldn't remove Baal's curse even by going into his heart by Dark Mao, and Laharl has went insane from an over dose in fear energy trying to kill his mother Gwen, and anyone who would get in his way.**

**Laharl got out his sword. "Dimensional Slash!" He filled his sword with energy, and slashed the air creating a green wave of mana energy to slash through a group of demons. "Overlords Wrath!" Laharl generated multiple flaming orbs, and hurled them all at his mother, who barely managed to dodge.**

**"Crimson Flame!" Adell formed flames around him, and rushed to Laharl punching him.**

**"Red hair? What the hell are you doing?!"**

**"Family's an important thing, even for demons. Just sitting back and watching family members kill each other just isn't my style."**

**"Then you're going to die too!" Laharl summoned a meteor from the air and jumped on top of it. "Meteor Impact!"**

**Flonne jumped into the air. "Divine Ray!" Flonne fired a giant laser at Laharl's meteor, destroying it.**

**"You want to get in my way too Flonne? Fine, I'll kill you to!"**

**"Laharl, snap out of it!" Flonne yelled. "I know you don't want to do this. The fear energy is making you go insane!"**

**"SHUT UP! If you want to get in my way, I'll kill you!" Laharl got out his sword. "Infinite Graves!" Laharl threw his sword up into the air, and it multiplied into several, which all hit the ground. Laharl took one sword, and slashed through Flonne. He then took another, and slashed through her again, and repeatedly did this at high speeds. He then knocked Flonne up into the air. "Die!" Laharl was about to jump in the air and stab Flonne, but Etna shot him in the knee. "Damnit, how many of you guys are going to get in my way?"**

**Etna took out her spear. "Get a hold of yourself Prince. Did you even stop to think about what you plan on doing? You plan on killing the people you care about!"**

**"You idiot. I'm an overlord! I don't care for anybody except for myself! If anybody gets in my way, I'd kill them without a second thought, THAT'S what being an overlord is about!" Laharl slashed through Etna with his sword, smiling a sadistic smile as her blood hit his face.**

**"P-prince?" Etna fell to the ground, barely keeping consciousness.**

**Mao got out his sword. "We'll have to kill him."**

**"What?!" Marona asked shocked.**

**"He's out of control now. All that fear energy he consumed isn't only making him stronger, but it's messing with his mind also. If we don't kill him, what do you think he'll do to us?"**

**"You didn't try to kill me when I was out of control as Zenon." Rozalin pointed out. "There has to be a way to snap him out of it, like there was for me."**

**"That's because you have two different sides of yourself." Gwen said. "Your will, thanks to your friends, just managed to hold off your personality as Zenon. Laharl however has lost control of himself completely. Both his mind, and body are adamant about killing us."**

**"You mean you think killing him is our only option?" Raspberyl asked. Gwen nodded.**

**"But he's your own son!" Gordon protested. "You must think that there's another option, don't you?!"**

**"I promised the king to protect Laharl. Help him grow to a great overlord. I won't let him die!" Etna yelled. A lot of the group was surprised. Etna rarely, if ever shown to care that deeply for Laharl.**

**"Having a demon under the influence of fear energy come to their senses would be much more difficult than with Zenon, but it is possible." Gwen said.**

**Adell punched his palm. "So we'll beat him down, and try to snap him out of it. Knocking him unconscious should do the trick."**

**"Wait! Don't rush in there yet!" Mao yelled. Adell clearly didn't listen to Mao. "Vulcan Blaze!"**

**Laharl chuckled. "Weak." He blocked each blow, before jumping in the air. "Blazing Knuckle!" The flames erupted from Laharl's punch knocked Adell all the way back.**

**"You dumbass. Did you forget that fear energy gives him a boost in power?" Mao asked.**

**"Of course I didn't. That doesn't mean I'm not fighting."**

**"You could at least think first before you rush in there!" Rozalin yelled.**

**"That kind of stuff isn't really my style. I prefer just rushing in there, and beating down any enemies. It's way easier."**

**"Is this guy for real?" Sapphire asked.**

**Marona helped Etna up. "Are you ok?"**

**Etna was panting. "I can manage. We need to do something about the prince but without killing him."**

**A mystic beast pounced at Marona, ready to kill her. Adell blocked it, and kicked the beast away. "Stay focused, you don't want to die do you?"**

**"No. I'm sorry that I can't help out since my phantoms aren't here. It would be better if you didn't take me at all."**

**"Don't worry about it. You were really useful when you helped us fight Baal at the island of evil. Just sit this one out." Marona nodded to Adell's suggestion.**

**"Hey boss, don't you think we should take that girl Rozalin?" A rifle demon asked Axel.**

**"Well this isn't really our problem. Lord Seedle just sent us here to learn more about fear energy and the jewel of the gods. We know it would be impossible to take Laharl and Rozalin to the underworld right now. We're going to bail now." Axel said.**

**"You aren't getting away!" Asagi tried to fire, but Axel dodged, and ran through a dimensional gate along with the rest of the demons to get out of Mao's heart.**

**Laharl charged at Gwen. "I won't let you take one step away from here!"**

**"I never had intentions of leaving." Gwen stood there, as Laharl slashed through her, leaving a large scar on her body.**

**"You're not even going to run?" Laharl asked.**

**"The pain of knowing that my own son despising me at levels so great would be a much worse fate than death."**

**Laharl grinned. "Then here's your wish!" He was ready to slash of Gwen's head, but Flonne knocked him back with her staff. "I warned you what would happen if you got in my way Flonne!"**

**"I'm not letting you kill your mother. Family killing each other is wrong."**

**"I'm a demon. I LIVE for wrong!" He stabbed Flonne in the gut. "I want to hear you scream!" He was about to kill Flonne, with a creepy and sadistic smile, but Kurtis and Yukimaru slashed through Laharl to stop him.**

**"Stop getting in my way god damnit!" Laharl repeatedly attempted to slash Yukimaru, but she managed to dodge every blow.**

**"He's blinded by rage right now zam. He has an enormous amount of power, but a complete lack of focus."**

**"If a chef sets the oven at to high temperatures, he'll burn the quiche he's making!" Mr. Champloo yelled.**

**"GO TO HELL!" Laharl fired several flaming orbs from his overlords wrath attack at Champloo, but he dodged the attack. "Tenfold" Mr. Champloo built in power in his arm. "SPIKED PUNCH!" He delivered 10 powerful jabs on Laharl. The strikes were so fast they all that seemed to hit simultaneously, and creating shockwaves on Laharl's body.**

**"You stupid cook, you think you can beat me?! Nightsever!" Laharl knocked Mr. Champloo into the air, and slashed through him multiple times, before delivering a final slash causing an explosion.**

**Mr. Champloo survived, and grabbed Laharl. "King of Beasts!" He knocked Laharl upward repeatedly, before pile driving him all the way to the ground.**

**Gordon grabbed Laharl, and knocked him upwards repeatedly into the air. Jennifer grabbed Thursday, spun him around, and threw the super robot at Laharl, who picked up and threw Laharl down again.**

**Laharl stood up, and started blasting everything in sight. Due to the fear energy, Laharl was feeling pain by the second, and had a complete loss of self-control. "I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!"**

**"Laharl stop!" Flonne yelled. "This isn't like you. You act cold a lot, but you have a nice side even though you never want to show it. But now you're acting heartless because of the fear energy."**

**"This is how a demon is!" Laharl protested.**

**"Maybe for some, but that's not how you feel." Etna said. "I saw you grow when you woke up from the two year sleep. You started to care for other people more than nearly any demon I know. I was shocked when you decided to spare Hoggmeiser, and when you decided not to take back the Prinnies when they were about to be reborn. You even were willing to give your life for Flonne's."**

**"I was weak willed and stupid back then! I grew soft over time, probably because of the human in me. I'm not letting that happen again."**

**"Crap. He won't listen to reason, and a lot of us don't want to kill him. We'll have to knock him unconscious." Mao said.**

**"Omega Fire!" Raspberyl had a circle of flames surround Laharl, before it came upwards to severely burn him.**

**"Splash!" Sapphire fired 8 lasers at Laharl before she generated several blue spheres, and hurled them all at Laharl, but he managed to endure it.**

**Taro had one of his horns grow longer, and repeatedly rammed into Laharl. Hanako then got out a bomb, and kicked it like a soccer ball, exploding in Laharl's face.**

**Rozalin got out a machine gun. "Rose Thorns!" She repeatedly fired at Laharl, who deflected each bullet with his sword. 'Damnit, now what can we do? Zenon's power would be enough, I'm certain. But I can't control it. I could kill him, and all my friends. But what can we do?'**

**Laharl was slowly gaining power after all the fear energy he consumed. However this caused him to feel more and more pain by the second. He was too stubborn to let that stop him. "DARK X SLASH!" He carved an 'X' on Gwen's body, and repeatedly slashed her upward. "I'm going to enjoy torturing you for hours!"**

**Almaz got out his swords. "Spinning Sword Dance!" Almaz was about to injure the insane Laharl, but was easily repelled, and wounded.**

**"I'm not going to let you guys get in my way!" Laharl screeched. He then felt a hand placed on his back. Gwen forced nearly all of her mana through him. She included half of her own life force into it to add in knocking him out.**

**"That was close." Mao said.**

**"What do you mean 'close'? You didn't do much of anything." Rozalin pointed out.**

**"Shut up! I was weakened by Dark Mao." He turned to Gwen. "So you still plan on getting in our way?"**

**Gwen was exhausted, and had tears in her eyes as she looked at Laharl's unconscious body. She couldn't stop thinking about how much he wanted to kill her, how much he hated her. "I have orders from Seedle. While I can't accomplish them now, I'll have to in time."**

**"Hold on, why are you working for Seedle?" Kurtis asked. "He can't be threatening you directly, because you were willing to accept death here."**

**Gwen turned around. "I can't talk about my reasons to you. We are enemies after all."**

**"No we're not." Flonne argued. "Seedle has to be threatening someone, or something personal to you."**

**"This shouldn't concern you. All that matters is that we oppose each other."**

**"You don't have to be our enemy. You can help us." Marona suggested.**

**"Seedle's too strong. It would be pointless if I joined. I don't want you to continue to fight him. I don't want you to die."**

**"I'm going to take that risk." Kurtis said. "I'll make him pay for what he did to my wife and daughter, and if I die trying at least I tried."**

**Gwen walked through the dimensional gate to the underworld. 'I wish I had that commitment.'**

* * *

><p><strong>The group found themselves in space again, this time Ash was with them. They saw Pram, Babylon, King Drake, and Valvoga. "Well it looks like the heart bank isn't an option." Pram said. "Do you have a backup plan?"<strong>

**Mao was gritting his teeth. "You know the answer to that Pram."**

**"I know. I just like reminding how helpless you are right now."**

**"The heart bank plan didn't work?" Ash asked. He wasn't allowed into Mao's heart since the keeper didn't see him when Mao was giving permission to who could enter.**

**"There was no subconscious linked to their level loss." Raspberyl answered.**

**Laharl woke up back to normal with a headache. "Augh. Now where the hell do we go?"**

**"Well if you don't want it destroyed, your netherworld." Orphelion answered.**

**"WHAT?!"**

**"Baal managed to get to his original power in Ivoire. He's heading to your netherworld now. I'm not sending him there, so it should buy you some time up to tomorrow."Pram explained.**

**"God damnit, send us there now!"**

**Pram opened up a makai gate. "By the way, remember what the EDF soldiers said?"**

**Adell suddenly remembered. "They said one of us would die within three days."**

**"Two days already passed. Unless you manage to change your fates one of you" She was eying Laharl, Adell, Mao, Etna, Flonne, Hanako, Gordon, and Jennifer since they were the ones who were there when the EDF soldiers said that "Will die tomorrow."**

**"You know, I don't think the stakes are high enough." Etna said sarcastically. "Any more new that you can tell us?"**

**"Sure, why not?" She turned to Marona and Ash. "Seedle's reawakened Sulphur."**

**"WHAT!?" They both yelled in shock.**

**"Who's Sulphur?" Asagi asked.**

**"He's an evil deity of the planet Ivoire." Babylon answered. "He's a rather powerful demon but was defeated and sealed away by Scarlet the Brave and the 9 swords of Ivoire."**

**"He broke free, but Ash and I managed to weaken him so the putties could trap him in another dimension. But we needed the help of a friend of ours, Walnut, who gave away his life to help seal him away." Marona explained.**

**"Damnit this is bad." Mao said. "All right, after we fight Baal tomorrow right away we have to find a way to get to the underworld, and take out Seedle."**

**"Why the hell are YOU in charge?!" Laharl demanded.**

**"Fine, what would your plan be?" Mao asked.**

**Laharl thought for a while, but had no ideas. "Continue."**

**"Baal won't be easy, but we beat him at full power in our own games so we can probably do it again. After that we should get our levels back before going to the underworld."**

**"How do we do that?" Adell asked.**

**"I don't know right now, give me time!" Mao snapped. He was stressed about the situation, and was worried about Dark Mao taking over his body.**

**"Are you guys going in or not?" Pram asked. Everybody walked in the Makai gate. "Was it a coincidence that you didn't tell them about Baal finding a fragment of the 'jewel of the gods' in Ivoire?" King Drake asked.**

**"Of course not. I like leaving surprises." Pram answered.**

**"Pram, the fragment Baal found gives off much more power than the one the boy ate. Things will go badly for them." Babylon said.**

**"I know. That's what makes it fun."**

* * *

><p><em>I'm personally disappointed with this chapter. The action was bland, the dialogue repetitive, and I'm not good in balancing screen time between such a large cast. But I do personally like the part near the end. And we're getting to a part of the story I've been waiting to get to for a long time. Well I hope you like the chapter at least, and I'll upload the next one as soon as I can.<em>


	48. Laharl's Netherworld

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods Chapter 46: Laharl's netherworld**

**The group made it to Laharl's netherworld via Makai gate. His netherworld had the familiar lava, and barren areas. However there were pieces of land that seemed to be hovering in the air, and ice areas several miles away. "Huh, that's funny." Hanako said.**

**"What is?" Taro asked.**

**"When we lied about Laharl's death, demons were going crazy at the thought of becoming overlord. Even when Etna took over the netherworld was going to hell."**

**"My mere presence must be enough to scare them into knowing their place!" Laharl stated.**

**"Yes, I'm SURE that's it." Etna replied sarcastically.**

**"It's been a while since we were here again." Gordon said. "It brings back both memories good and bad…mostly bad." He cringed at the memories of all the chores Laharl forced him to do.**

**"So where is your castle anyway?" Ash asked Laharl.**

**Laharl flew up in the air with his scarf, and looked around. "I see it straight ahead. Just follow me." He landed on the ground and walked forward. Flonne walked next to him. "Laharl, do you remember what happened in Mao's heart?" Laharl sighed, but nodded. "You know how dangerous using the jewel of the gods is. Not just for your health, but it can hurt us to."**

**"Yeah, yeah. I just won't take too much of it."**

**"I don't want you to use it at all! Promise me you won't."**

**"Normally I'd say I would just to end this conversation, but seeing as how red-hair is completely obsessed with keeping promises, and he'd never get off my back if I broke it, I'm just going to come clean and say that I'll use the jewel whenever I have to."**

**"Well at least promise me that you'll use it less often."**

**"Flonne has a point prince. You were completely out of control there." Etna pointed out.**

**Laharl noticed that Flonne and Etna had trouble keeping up due to the wounds Laharl gave them while he was going insane from too much fear energy. "If it'll shut you two idiots up fine, I'll limit the amount of times I use it. Let's just go already." They kept walking until they made it to Laharl's castle.**

**On the way they saw a few random demons. "Overlord Laharl? You're alive!" A random treant asked.**

**"That's right. Your great and powerful overlord is back. Etna's report about my death was complete bullshit." Laharl said.**

**"But your levels are down." A kit cat pointed out. "Whoever kills you no will be the overlord!"**

**"Let's get him!" A skull yelled.**

**"Well, this should be fun." Etna said. They easily killed any demons who tried to attack. But unfortunately, they couldn't seem to go 10 feet without fighting some.**

**"Man, these demons are persistent." Adell said.**

**"There are a lot of demons who want to be overlord." Marona observed.**

**"Of course. The titles 'demon lord' and 'overlord' prove that the demons carrying them have great power. They become at higher ranks, and gain high amounts of respect." Rozalin answered.**

**"The title of head chef is one held with pride! Many other cooks would envy you, but they know that it would be through your skills in cutting, baking, boiling, and peeling that got you that rank to begin with, boom!"**

**"So if all these demons respect their overlord, why would so many want to kill him?" Marona asked.**

**"Not that many demons liked the prince to begin with, and a lot say he's an inferior overlord compared to Krichevskoy. I agree with them honestly." Etna said.**

**"One day I'll rip out that tongue of yours Etna." Laharl was spotted by a young looking boy with long pink hair. "Your highness! Ms. Etna!"**

**"Hey Aramis, how were things going while I was gone?" Etna asked.**

**"Also, why is there so little demons fighting each other? According to Etna and that little girl, the netherworld was going to hell for overlord title." Mao asked. He then got a closer look at Aramis. "Wait a minute, I remember you! You were the kid who tried to make the ultimate zombie from the worst materials."**

**"That's right. I'm still pretty far behind with ingredients though. I'll need the pony tail of a green haired human girl, the gun from a main character wannabe, a peg leg of a Prinny who refuses to say 'dood', the shirt of an honorable demon hunter, the letter 'E' which replaced another vowel in a person's name, and many more."**

**"…Those are some pretty specific ingredients." Adell said.**

**"And how would they even help?" Ash asked.**

**"Because any moron can make something first class if they use first class materials. But to make something great with materials that are absolute crap is how to become the greatest zombie artist ever!" Mao yelled.**

**"I know! That's exactly how I feel!" Aramis and Mao fist bumped each other.**

**"Great, one of my future vassals is friends with the freak. Anyway Aramis, I'm going to announce that I'm back." Laharl tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Son of a...fine. Guess we'll do this my way." He head butted his door, completely breaking it, and walked into the castle. "You guys coming in or what?"**

**"I had the keys. You didn't have to break the door down." Hanako said.**

**"Why didn't you tell me sooner?! Do you know how much these things cost?!"**

**"How was I supposed to know you would destroy the door?"**

**"Wait, lord Laharl! It's about why there aren't any demons fighting with each other now. Recently two demons came and wiped out nearly all competition for the throne just like that. They're still fighting with each other now." Aramis said to Laharl while the whole group walked through his castle.**

**"Well to bad for them. I'm back, so they can forget about becoming the overlord of this netherworld."**

**"But they're really powerful, and they say that they know you."**

**"Doesn't matter how powerful they are. Baal's to big a threat, and I'm not going to let some idiots who want my title get in the way."**

**While walking they saw a zombie, a beast, a gargoyle, a red dragon, a ghoul, and a golem in the castle. "Hey there prince, good to see you're still alive." The golem said.**

**"No thanks to you guys. And it's overlord! How many changes did Etna make to my castle?"**

**"How are you so sure I made any changes?" Etna asked. Laharl was silent. "I had 4 statues of me built, and passed a bill stating that everybody in the netherworld must refer me as Beauty Queen Etna." Etna said.**

**"Destroy those statues and undo that bill." Laharl told the 6 of Krichevskoy's former vassals.**

**"Sure thing prince." The beast said.**

**"OVERLORD! Just do what I told you to do already!"**

**The 6 vassals went to the dark assembly to undo the bill Etna passed. Everybody entered the throne room, and saw a familiar young man with green hair, fighting an even more familiar looking tall man with flaming red hair.**

**"We have to deal with them again?" Mao asked.**

**"Who are they?" Marona asked.**

**"Alexander god of destruction, and Overlord Zetta. They're two powerful demons we had to fight in one of Pram's challenges. They have a rivalry, and declared countless wars on each other." Mao answered. "Zetta even briefly traveled with us as our leader."**

**"Hey don't lump me with asshat over here." Zetta said. "He was the one who followed me to your netherworld."**

**"We did see Zetta before at the Hermuda triangle. But he looked like a book." Ash said.**

**"I got my body back. This is how the most badass overlord in the entire cosmos really look like!"**

**Laharl twitched at the sight of the two. "What the…"**

**"Cover your ears quickly!" Flonne warned everybody.**

**"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO ASSHOLES DOING IN MY CASTLE!?"**

**Alexander and Zetta didn't prepare for Laharl's angry screeching. "Hey, can you scream a little louder? I don't think I've gone completely deaf yet." Alex said to Laharl.**

**"GET OUT OF MY CASTLE!" Laharl demanded. He was furious at the sight of two of the only demons who beat him.**

**"Relax kid we're here to help you." Zetta told him.**

**"Help me with what?"**

**"Pram told us that Baal's coming to your netherworld." Alex answered. "We figured if we helped you, we can finally beat that bastard once and for all."**

**"Who says I need your help? We can kick Baal's ass without you two."**

**Zetta casually walked up to Laharl, and flicked him. That alone caused him to fall to the ground. "Kid, do you think I was even using half my power when I fought you, and the other two main characters?"**

**"You were holding back?" Adell asked. He was pretty pissed, because he hates it when more powerful people hold back when they fight against him.**

**"I wasn't taking our fights seriously for that much either." Alex said. "If it makes you feel better, I was going all out on some occasions."**

**Laharl was building up mana, ready to fire an 'overlords wrath', until Kurtis tapped him on the shoulder. "These two aren't our enemies, and we need to save our energy for tomorrow when Baal comes."**

**Laharl gritted his teeth. "Fine, but after we fight Baal, I want you two assholes out of here!"**

**"Well to be honest, I was thinking that this could be another netherworld for me to take over. It's big, has good atmosphere, and the demons here are pretty powerful. And if I DO decide to take it over, what can you do about it?" Zetta said.**

**Adell, Kurtis, Mao, and Flonne were holding Laharl back. "I'LL KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME YOU BASTARD?! I'M GOING TO CHOP OFF YOUR LIMBS, SLICE OFF YOUR HEAD, MOUNT IT ON THE WALL, AND THROW YOUR TORSO IN THE SEA OF GEHENNA!"**

**"This kid has some major anger issues." Sapphire said.**

**"The prince can't stand the thought of anybody being stronger than him." Etna replied.**

**"So is that why he kept on fighting us until we let him win?" Ash asked.**

**"Laharl calm down." Flonne insisted. "Zetta and Alexander can really help us."**

**Zetta and Alex couldn't help but laugh. "Hahaha. You're entertaining when you're pissed off kid, that's for sure." Zetta said.**

**"Anyway, Zetta and I were in the middle of a battle. We won't be trying to take over your netherworld, but our rivalry won't be stopped by anybody." Alex told the group.**

**"Rivalry? For you maybe, but for me this is pretty much my weekly exercise routine and nothing more."**

**"You'll regret that when you have several million volts of electricity flowing through you. THUNDER DA-!"**

**"DON'T MESS UP MY THRONE ROOM EITHER! If you want to fight do it outside!"**

**Zetta and Alex sighed, and walked outside ready to continue their battle from there. Etna turned to Hanako. "Is dinner ready?"**

**Hanako was about to speak, but Aramis interrupted her. "The chefs heard from Zetta and Alex that you'd come, so they already prepared a feast for you guys." Hanako glared at Aramis, who stuck his tongue out at her. Ever since Hanako decided to stay at Laharl's castle, she and Aramis were competing to see who would be Etna's most reliable apprentice.**

**"Good. I literally haven't eaten since we went to red-hair's house." Laharl said. The group walked into the dining room, and saw a wide spread of food, filling up a dining table about 100 feet long. Even though they knew Laharl was royalty, they were surprised.**

**"I'm a queen, but I never had this much food before." Sapphire said.**

**"Wait a minute, this food if for them too!?" Laharl asked.**

**"Well yeah dood. We couldn't really cook for only some people when we knew more people would come." A cooking Prinny said.**

**"As punishment, all cooking Prinnies have to give me 200 HL." Laharl said.**

**"200 HL Dood?!"**

**"But that's a decade's worth of our salary dood!" Another cooking Prinny protested.**

**"Backtalk huh? 1000 HL per cooking Prinny!"**

**"That's a century's worth of our salary dood!"**

**"You want to go with taking away every single HL you collected over the time you worked for me?"**

**"No dood…" Every cooking Prinny gave Laharl 1000 HL of their salary each.**

**"1000 HL isn't that much is it?" Almaz asked. "I know Prinnies are treated pretty badly, but do you really pay them so little?"**

**"Etna and Laharl treat the Prinnies like crap." Adell answered. "When Etna's levels went down, the Prinnies decided to rebel against her so they wouldn't have to deal with her. I honestly felt like I should have been on the Prinnies side."**

**"I feel sorry for them." Marona said.**

**"The Prinnies are the souls of humans who were corrupt, or simply evil. Most of the ones we have are serial killers, corrupt cops, or bombers." Etna replied. "They deserve it."**

**"What about the ones who are just petty thieves, or only had evil thoughts?" Flonne asked.**

**"Well you can't expect me to know what every Prinny did, so I treat them all the same between each other." Etna noticed that Laharl was walking to his room. "You aren't eating?"**

**Laharl pointed to the table, which only had a few scraps of food left. "Was…Was that magic?" Almaz asked.**

**"Like I said, I haven't eaten since were in Holt. I was hungry."**

**"You could have left some for us!" Mao yelled.**

**"I left some scraps for you guys didn't I? Quit complaining. Anyway if you're staying the night pick any room to sleep with that isn't mine." Laharl walked up to his room.**

**"Don't worry. There's still plenty of food in the kitchen for you guys, so you should be fine. We always hide food from Laharl, or we'd be out of it all the time." Flonne said to the group.**

**"Good. If that brat ate everything, he'd find a bullet in that ridiculous skull of his." Salvatore said.**

**"You aren't killing him until I get bored of his demon/human hybrid body of his!" Mao yelled.**

**"That's right I still need to get an autograph from him." Raspberyl said. She was about to walk up to Laharl's room, but Marona tapped her on the shoulder. "Can I come with you?"**

**"Sure, it's not like he won't accept a friend of his."**

**"We're not really his friends." Ash told Beryl. "He's probably still mad about us faking that win."**

**"I'm sure he'll forgive and forget, come on." Raspberyl broke down Laharl's door when they got to his room. "What the…WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Laharl shouted.**

**"Well, you're living proof of the forbidden love, but I haven't gotten your autograph yet. So I wanted to get yours before we fight Baal."**

**"No. Now leave me alone." He turned to Marona. "Why the hell are you here also?"**

**"I wanted to thank you." Marona said.**

**"Thank me for what?"**

**"When you saved our lives from Baal at the island of evil. I thought I was going to die there, but you saved me."**

**Laharl turned around. "If it wasn't Baal I would have let you die. I don't give a damn about you, remember that."**

**Marona looked sad, but Beryl gave her a pat on the back. "Don't worry. He and Mao act a lot like each other. They'll never admit that they care for somebody, even if that person's a friend of theirs."**

**"Didn't I tell you both to get out of my room?!"**

**"Can you at least give me your autograph?" Raspberyl asked.**

**"I said no!" Laharl got the door that Beryl broke, managed to put it through the hole, and locked it. "That wouldn't really help you know." Raspberyl said from outside.**

**"SHUT UP!" Laharl went inside his coffin, which he uses instead of a bed, closed it, and was about to sleep. He was pretty worked up about Baal coming. He had to deal with the responsibility of defending his entire netherworld.**

**'Is this how my old man felt when Baal was about to attack the netherworld? Was he worried about this? Bah, why worry! I'm ten times the overlord he was! I can take out Baal with ease.' Laharl finally began to sleep.**

* * *

><p><strong>Several hours after everybody went to sleep Laharl heard a tapping on his coffin. 'Goddamnit, who is it now?' Laharl opened his coffin, and saw Alex and Zetta. "WHY ARE YOU TWO ASSHOLES IN MY ROOM!?"<strong>

**"Good morning to you too." Zetta said. "Come on, I see an army approaching."**

**Laharl's eyes widened and he went to the top roof of his castle. "He's here already?"**

**"Looks like it." Alexander pointed to the red Eryngi Baal, the Majin in armor Fried, and an army of other Majins and Baal clones. "You worried kid?"**

**Laharl got out his sword and grinned. "Not at all." He flew in the air. "OVERLORDS WRATH!" He threw multiple flaming orbs at Baal's army. "Alright Baal, get ready to die you bastard!"**

**Baal grinned. "You have no idea what you're messing with gi!" He pointed to the castle, and a small group of Majins charged.**

**"Zetta Beam!" Zetta fired two eye lasers, killing the group of Majins. "Well kid, it looks like this is your ultimate test to see if you're responsible of owning a netherworld."**

**"Don't say what everybody already knows Zetta." Laharl turned to Alex. "Asshat, wake up everybody, and get them here."**

**"Yeah, yeah." Alexander went inside Laharl's castle to get everybody ready to fight Baal and his army. **

**Laharl turned to the army of demons. "Here I come!"**

_Wow, I got this chapter up quickly. Nothing too special, but next chapter will have some major stuff in it. Hope you enjoyed it._


	49. The Tyrant's power

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods Chapter 47: The tyrant's power**

**Zetta punched Baal upwards into the air, before Laharl hammered him back down. The short overlord then ignited his fists, and punched Baal from above, causing flames to appear. "What's the matter Baal, can't you fight us?"**

**"You cocky brat. You have no idea what I can do gi!" Baal grabbed Laharl by the arm, and threw him to a cliff. "Enigma Cri-!"**

**"Zetta Beam!" Zetta fired two eye lasers at Baal from behind, knocking him down, and causing an explosion. "Hahahahaha! Give up Baal. You can't handle the most badass freaking overlord in the entire cosmos!"**

**Fried, Baal's most powerful majin, tried to slash Zetta from behind, but was blocked, and kicked away. "Lord Baal is the most powerful being in the universe. Even you Zetta are just a stepping stone for him!"**

**Baal stood up. "Fried, lead most of the army to the brats castle. I can handle these two bastards on my own gi."**

**Fried nodded, and he led as large amount of majins and Baal clones to Laharl's castle. Laharl managed to force his way out of the rubble from the cliff he was knocked into. "You're not getting away! Overlord's Wra-" Baal punched Laharl in the gut before kicking him near Zetta.**

**"Kid this guy is just too powerful for you. You should probably help your friends out in the castle." Zetta said.**

**"Isn't that what ass-hat is doing? Besides, there's no way I'm leaving from fighting this guy! This is MY netherworld after all." Laharl responded.**

**"You got guts kid I'll give you that. Hopefully that won't get you killed." Zetta used Bladerush at Baal, who jumped out of the way. Laharl, who moved right behind the tyrant, placed his hand on Baal's back, and sent a wave of mana through him doing internal damage. Zetta used a 'Badass Overdrive' to follow.**

**"Damnit gi. I can't beat Zetta at this rate." Baal said.**

**"Only Zetta?! I was delivering tons of damage to you!" Laharl yelled.**

**"With your level problem, your attacks hurt slightly more than a mosquito bite gi."**

**Laharl's antane stood up, and his eyes filled red with rage. "SHUT UP! After you die here, I'm getting my levels back one way or another!"**

**"You can't win Baal. Stop struggling and we can kill you quickly before destroying your soul."**

**Baal smiled. "Kid, do you remember when Pram sent me to a different place in Ivoire gi?" **

**"I was unconscious after kicking your sorry ass at the island of evil." Laharl answered.**

**Baal got out a gem about the size of a sports ball, that flashed multiple colors. "She sent me to some desert location where I managed to find a much larger jewel than the one you ate. There was some idiot called Raphael who tried to stop me after realizing how much of a threat I was to the universe, but I killed him pretty quickly. Now I can gain much more fear energy gi!"**

**Zetta and Laharl's eyes widened in shock. "Like hell we're letting you gain more power!" Zetta roared. He and Laharl charged at Baal in eryngi form, before they were blocked my several Baal clones. "What the?"**

**"I never told Fried to take all of my minions gi." Unlike Laharl, Baal was a pure demon, so it was much easier to simply take all of the energy from his fragment of the 'jewel of the gods' then it was for Laharl to gain a temporary power boost. Baal's mana was overwhelming, and he wasn't even in his true form.**

**"This is bad. Kid, go get to your castle." Zetta said to Laharl.**

**"Not happening. I'm not running away from here." Laharl answered.**

**"You'd just get in my way. Baal's power is nearly equal to mine now, and he's not even in his true form. I'm not letting you die."**

**"Since when the hell did you care about me?" Laharl asked.**

**"I'm protecting you for Krichevskoy's sake, all right?! After we left the underworld, Krichevskoy left. I don't know where he is, but I decided to help you out for him." **

**Laharl's eyes widened from Zetta's answer. He then reluctantly nodded. "If you do kill him, I'LL be the one to destroy his soul." Laharl said to Zetta.**

**"Fair enough." Zetta replied. Laharl flew off, and Zetta turned to the powered up Baal. "Let's go you bastard!" Zetta tried to use blade rush on Baal, but the eryngi caught it, and knocked Zetta back with his mushroom cap. Baal filled his arm with mana energy, before punching Zetta to the ground, dealing a good amount of damage.**

**"Damnit, he's gotten tougher because of that jewel." Zetta stood up and stabbed Baal, before throwing him up in the air. "Zetta Beam!" Zetta fired two eyelasers at Baal, and then hammered him to the ground. "Seven Sins!" Zetta fired seven powerful lasers from his sword, all hitting Baal.**

**Baal fired multiple blasts of mana at Zetta, who mannaged to dodge all of them. "You've gotten even better than when I've fought you before Zetta. I don't have any interest in the three main characters anymore, I just want to take over your body gi!" Baal jumped in the air, and hammered Zetta into the ground. "Enigma Crisis!" After sprouting 4 mushrooms that zapped Baal with electricity, Baal filled himself with energy before coming down on Zetta, spinning like a drill.**

**"GYAAA!" Zetta coughed up blood.**

**"I'm out of your league thanks to the fear energy I obtained gi. I held back on that last attack so that I wouldn't destroy your body, something that I'll need."**

**Zetta stood up, but couldn't stop wobbling. "Badass Over-!" Baal caught Zetta's fists, and flipped him. "Zetta Be-!" Baal punched Zetta in the gut before he could unleash his attack.**

**Baal chuckled. "You were completley wrong gi. I'm not just equal to you now, I'm far superior even without changing to my real form! I'll make your death quick gi."**

**'Damnit. This is how I'll die isn't it? I couldn't help out the kid. I couldn't stop Baal. And Salome...' Zetta began to tear up. "Just get it over with you bastard!"**

**"Gladly." Baal was ready to finish off Zetta, before Laharl headbutted him back. "Did you really think I'd run off?"**

**"Kid! I thought you left." Zetta said.**

**"Give me some credit. I just warned all the demons in the netherworld, and demanded that they come." Laharl pointed to a large amount of demons fighting the majins, and Baal clones. "Get ready to die Baal!"**

**Baal rubbed his cheek. "I guess you still have some fight in you gi. All right demon prince, I won't need to be gentle with you!" Baal built up more energy as he began to transform into his giant ogre-like form.**

**Laharl got out his sword. 'I'm scared of fighting Baal, I can't deny that. But this is my netherworld. Everybody's counting on me. Even if I die, I won't run away.' "Here I come!"**

* * *

><p><strong>During the time Laharl and Zetta were fighting Baal, Alexander zipped around the castle to wake people up. "BAAL'S HERE! WAKE UP SO YOU CAN FIGHT HIM!"<strong>

**Mao was sleeping on the floor of the entrance since neither Etna, Flonne, Hanako, or any of Laharl's vassals would allow him to be with in a 3 meter radius for obvious reasons, so he couldn't sleep in any of the rooms and was the first to hear Alex's warning. "Wait, Baal's here? Already?"**

**Alex nodded. "Right now only Zetta and the kid are fighting. I had to wake you guys up."**

**"Damnit. Geoffrey X!" The demon butler appeared next to Mao. "Yes Lord Mao?"**

**"Wake up everybody in the castle, and tell them that Baal's here."**

**"As you wish young master." Geoffrey X teleported away, and despite the large amount of people in the castle, mannaged to tell everybody about Baal's appearence in the netherworld within a matter of seconds. "I have alerted everyone in the castle about Baal's presence lord Mao."**

**"That was fast." Alex pointed out.**

**"Geoffrey is the greatest servant an overlord could ever have you know." Mao gloated.**

**After Geoffrey warned everybody in the castle, it didn't take too long for everybody to come out of the rooms and go down to the main entrance of the castle. "Baal's already here?" Almaz asked.**

**"We'll have to get ready to fight then." Adell said. "Where's Zetta and the kid?"**

**"They're already fighting Baal." Alex answered.**

**Etna and Flonne didn't waste a second to talk. They quickly flew out of the castle to look for Laharl.**

**"Anyway, I'll have to get back to helping out Zetta and shortie. You guys should probably deal with Baal's minions." Alex said to the group.**

**"Don't even think about it." Mao told him. "You're the most powerful one we have, and most of Baal's forces are here."**

**"Well I can't let Zetta one-up me on this one." Alex argued.**

**"But the demons here need all the help they can get. A big part of the reason for stopping Baal is to protect everybody living in the netherworlds." Kurtis responded.**

**"Your personal desires can wait." Rozalin said.**

**Alexander sighed. "Alright already. By the way, what happened to the red-haired guy?"**

**Everybody noticed that Adell was gone. "That fool! He went off to fight Baal's forces alone?!" Rozalin yelled.**

**"Sir Adell wouldn't be one to wait in an attack zam. It's no surprize that he went off on his own."**

**The group went outside of the castle, and saw nearly all of the inhabitants of Laharl's netherworld fighting against Baal's majin's and clones. They saw Adell on the brink of death at the hands of Fried. "Stubborn brat. Die!"**

**Adell jumped out of the way of Fried's slash. "Soaring Fire!" Adell delivered a flaming kick from above. Fried countered by stabbing Adell, and punching him to a wall. "It's about time you guys came. I had to fight this guy all on my own."**

**"You never told us that you were leaving yet dumbass!" Mao yelled.**

**"I didn't? I guess that explains why it took you so long."**

**"That was completley reckless!" Rozalin yelled.**

**"Now calculating, now calculating, now calculating. Adell is a stubborn, careless idiot." Thursday said.**

**"You wouldn't need a super robot to know that." Taro said.**

**"Ok I get it!" Adell shouted. "Let's just take this bastard out."**

**Asagi fired multiple bullets at Fried, who deflected them with his sword. Unfortunatley for him, he was vulnerable to a barrage of slashes from Yukimaru, and was chopped into with an axe by Sapphire.**

**"Damnit. Dimensional Slash!" Fried filled his sword with green aura, and was about to slash the air, until a witch used 'Omega Wind' on him distracting him from attacking. A great wyrm then breathed a huge amount of flames on him. "Get in my way will you? Everybody, kill anything that moves that isn't working for Lord Baal!"**

**"Confine!" Marona used bricks, stones, plants, and whatever items that were around to summon multiple phantoms to attack the majins and Baal clones.**

**"I'll kill you all!" Fried alone rushed into an army of phantoms, and demons.**

**"Flaming Stir Fry!" Mr. Champloo punched the air repatedly to form a fireball. He then punched it, causing a flaming tiger to appear from it that attacked 3 majins and 2 Baal clones.**

**From behind Aramis, several dozens of zombies sprouted from the ground. "One of these is the ultimate zombie. Fists of a dark karate master, brain of a renown sorcerer, iron body of Hercules, legs of the fastest creature in the netherworld, and to top it all off a horse wiener! You can't stand up to it."**

**"A horse wiener? What the hell is that?" Adell asked.**

**"It's a rare item that increases speed, attack, and accuracy." Hanako answered. "It's the key ingredient for his ultimate zombie."**

**"Sooner or later I'll make a second ultimate zombie without the need of a horseweiner, but for now I'll have to rely on it." Aramis commanded his ultimate zombie to attack. It grabbed several of Aramis's other zombies, and used them as projectiles to majins. It then grabbed onto it's own head, took out it's skull, and killed a Baal clone with it before putting it back in his head.**

**"Damn brat!" Fried slashed the ultimate zombie into pieces, and was about to kill Aramis, but Almaz blocked him and slashed him back. "Help Me godess!" An image of a female warrior appeared behind Almaz, and fired several electric spears at Fried.**

**"D-Rule 3-Eco friend!" Raspberyl summoned a gigantic multi-headed snake that breathed poison on multiple majins and Baal clones.**

**"Damnit. Everybody in this netherworld is against us. I have no choice but to leave." Fried said.**

**"Not happening." Adell knocked Fried up into the air, before hammering him all the way down.**

**"Vaesa Aergun!" Mao transformed into a giant creature, fired several bolts of electricity at Fried, before firing a huge plasma cannon from his mouth at him.**

**Alex walked up to Fried, who was barely standing. "I've got to admit, you have power. In a one on one fight you could probably beat any of us. But when you put yourself against an entire planet, you made a dumb move." Alex filled his spear with electricty. "DIE!" He impaled Fried with it, along with electrocuting him.**

**"I'm not done yet." He eyed Rozalin. "You're the girl who defeated lord Baal back on earth. I don't know how you gained that much power, but I'll make sure you'll never live to fight him again!" Fried knocked Alexander to the ground and charged at Rozalin. "I'll kill you!"**

**Adell got in the way, taking Fried's slash for Rozalin. "Adell? What are you doing!"**

**"I'm helping you, like always."**

**"You idiot! I'm stronger than you, since your level was decreased. Why did you take the blow?!"**

**Adell held onto his wound. "I guess it's just a force of habbit." He ran to Fried. "Vulcan Blaze!" Adell did a rapid amount of punches, kicks, and uppercuts, before ending it with a flaming explosion.**

**"Rose Liberation!" Rozalin dropped an iceberg that contained a large amount of mana on top of fried, which sucked him in like a black hole. Thanks to the injuries he suffered from the heroes, and thousands of demons in Laharl's netherworld, Fried's body was destroyed.**

**"Now all that's left is the bastards soul." Mao filled his sword with mana. "Mach+Slice!" Mao slashed the air, and a large energy wave cut cleanly through Fried's soul, killing him and any possibility of him reincarnating.**

**Rozalin walked to Adell. "You fool! What made you think that you could beat him on your own?!"**

**Adell was completley covered in blood, and barely conscious. "Like I said, you guys were taking too long to come out of the castle. Waiting when a battle's going on just isn't my style."**

**"And you shielded me even though you were more likely to die than I was!"**

**Adell shrugged, and got out the remedy that Old Man Geo gave him at Shinea Tower to heal himself from Fried's wounds. Had he not taken it, he would have died from all the injuries he sustained. "I promised to protect you, and I'm going to keep that promise."**

**Alex stood up. "Anyway I'm going to go for Baal. There's no way he's going to kill Zetta before I do!" He was about to leave but turned to Adell and Rozalin. "By the way, you're both pretty young so make sure you use protection." Alex flew away.**

**Adell and Rozalin's faces were about as red as Adell's hair. "What do... we're not..." Rozalin stammered.**

**"You aren't fooling anybody guys." Hanako said.**

**"Just get it over with so I can take notes already." Mao said.**

**"It's not like that!" Adell denied. He quickly decided to change the subject. "We need to go to where Baal, Zetta, and Laharl are. Etna, Flonne, and Alex are already on their way there."**

**"Ok, but after this will you give me your autographs?" Raspberyl asked.**

**"I told you we AREN'T DATING!" Rozalin yelled.**

* * *

><p><strong>Laharl flew towards Baal who was in his true form, but was swatted away with ease. "Overlord's Wrath!" Laharl generated several flaming orbs and hurled them all at Baal, but no damage was dealt.<strong>

**"Omega Drive!" Zetta slashed Baal upwards repeatedly with a giant laser following them blasting them both upwards. Zetta then stabbed Baal, and threw him to the ground. "Kid, if my attacks are barely doing anything, what makes you think you have a chance?"**

**"Shut up! I know I don't stand a chance right now. But you think I'm just going to run away? My netherworld's depending on me, and I have to at least try to avenge my old man." Laharl answered.**

**"So you care for your father after all." Zetta said.**

**"What the... I never said that! You're just hearing things." **

**Zetta rolled his eyes, and rushed to Baal. "Here I come you bastard!" Zetta's and Baal's swords collided, and a large amount of mana was forming from it.**

**A majin snuck up on Laharl and was about to kill him, but Etna impaled the majin in the head. "Flonne and I finally caught up to you prince."**

**"Etna? What are you doing here?"**

**Flonne used 'Divine Ray' on a Baal clone. "We're here to get you out of here."**

**"I'm not leaving." Laharl answered.**

**"Prince, forget about your pride, and get out of here. You think you'd help your netherworld out by dying?" Etna asked.**

**"I can't really move that well anyway right now." Laharl said. "Baal only swatted me away a few times, and I think most of my bones are broken. And thanks to all the times I used that jewel, I'm beggining to rely on fear energy. The lack of it is probably affecting how I fight also." **

**"We can carry you out of here." Flonne pointed out.**

**"And how would we fight against any demons who go after us? Zetta's strong, but he can only focus on Baal right now." Laharl asked.**

**"I'll buy you time." Etna said. She used 'Chaos Impact' on a group of majins. "Flonne, get the prince out of here!" Etna got stabbed by a majin, before she shot it through the head at point blank range with her gun.**

**"But Etna, what about you?" Flonne asked.**

**Etna dodged the swinging of an axe wielding Majin. "What happens to me doesn't matter. I'm a vassal, so I'm always prepared to give up my life for the overlord." A Baal clone swung at her with it's sword, knocking her to the ground. "Get out of here!"**

**Laharl never knew Etna was willing to protect him to such an extent. "Not happening." Laharl stood in front of Etna, and blocked the Baal clone's slash. "I'm not letting you die." He managed to knock the majin back, but was vulnerable to a 'triple strike' from a majin.**

_'Looks like I messed up._**_'_ Laharl took multiple arrows to the body. **_'I couldn't help myself. I had to rush into Baal when I could have escaped.'_** Laharl was shot in the arm he was holding his sword in, causing him to drop it. **_'I can't move as well now. I've relied on fear energy too much, and I'm going through a withdrawal of it. So I can't escape now. Damnit, I really messed up this time.'_

**Baal blasted Zetta with a large amount of energy, but Zetta barely mannaged to survive it. "I can't die here. My netherworld will be destroyed if he wins." **

**Alex flew towards Baal, and shot a bolt at electricity at him. "Nobody's going to kill you except for me Zetta."**

**"About time you showed up asshat." Zetta smiled.**

**Alexander fired a bolt of electricity that killed the majins attacking Laharl and Etna.**

**Everybody mannaged to catch up to where Baal, Zetta, and Laharl were. "Laharl, Etna, Flonne, we're all here to assist you!" Gordon yelled.**

**"This is great! We can get Laharl, and Etna out of here, an still be able to hold off Baal's minions." Flonne exclaimed.**

**"With all of us here we can definitely beat Baal." Sapphire said.**

**Baal built up energy, and fired a blast of energy at the ground, causing an explosion that knocked back the group several feet away. Baal turned to Laharl, and raised his sword. Etna pushed Laharl out of the way. "Prince get out of the way!"**

**"ETNA!" Laharl yelled. Baal slashed through Etna, and her blood splattered on Laharl's face. **_'I screwed up.'_

* * *

><p><em>This chapter took a lot of effort, but I've been waiting to get to this point of the story for a long time. This chapter would have been up sooner...then TF2 happened. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll try to get the next one up soon.<em>


	50. Sacrifice of an Overlord

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods Chapter 48: Sacrifice on an overlord**

**"Prince...get out of here." Etna said.**

**"I'm not leaving you here!" Laharl yelled. "If I run away, what'll happen to you?"**

**"I'm already going to die prince." Etna's scar from Baal's slash covered her whole body. She was losing more and more blood by the second. She was wobbling, and was having trouble breathing.**

**"We can still save you. Terra Heal!" Flonne yelled.**

**"Legend White!" Sapphire added her signature healing spell, hoping that combined with Flonne's, it would be enough. Unfortunatley, it barely did anything to close Etna's wound.**

**"Damnit! What about Old Man geo's remedy?" Laharl asked.**

**"I...I used it after we killed Fried. I'm sorry." Adell said.**

**Laharl sighed. "It isn't your fault Adell. I screwed up about this. We need to get out of here, maybe Pram can help."**

**"You think that bitch would save me? I beat the crap out of her, and took her netherworld from her." Etna coughed up blood. "Even if she wanted to, I would have died before we found a way to save me."**

**Aramis and Hanako ran up to Etna crying. "There has to be a way! We can't just give up!" Hanako yelled.**

**Etna patted them both on the heads. "You two were good servants of mine. Try to be as great a demon as I was." Etna looked at Laharl. "I promised Krichevskoy to help you become a great overlord on the day he died. I hated you. I envied you for how much the king cared for you. I loved Krichevskoy. He saved me from my own living hell when I nearly gave up hope of living. The only reason I didn't kill you back then was because of my promise to him. But as the years went by, I saw you grow up as an overlord. I became attached, and cared for you also. It was an honor to fight by you." Etna collapsed. She was unconscious, and only a few minutes away from death.**

**"Etna..." Laharl walked towards her body. Aramis and Hanako were currently crying over it. "Etna you idiot, you'd be more helpful for taking out Baal than I can right now. Why do that?" Laharl was holding back the urge to cry, and turned to Baal, currently fighting Zetta, Alexander, and the demons in Laharl's netherworld. He built up a large amount of mana. "I'LL KILL YOU!"**

**"Laharl, don't!" Flonne insisted.**

**Laharl charged at Baal, sword in hand. "DIE!" Mao caught up to him and held him back. "Let go of me! I have to avenge Etna!"**

**"Avenge her? You mean waste her sacrifice. She wanted you to live you moron. Do you think she'd feel better knowing you made her sacrifice pointless? You don't stand a chance against Baal, look at what he's doing." Mao pointed to Baal's fight against Alexander and Zetta.**

**Zetta and Alex both kicked Baal towards a mountain, before slashing and stabbing him at high speeds. "Zetta Beam!" **

**"Vanishing Bolt!" Zeta fired eyelasers, and Alexander punched the ground causing a lightning storm to appear. Despite their combination of attacks, minimal damage was done to Baal.**

**Baal summoned countless amounts of swords to fall like rain. Alex and Zetta were barely able to survive it, and the majority of demons in Laharl's netherworld were killed.**

**"Divine Be-!" Baal punched Alexander into the ground, before stomping on him. With Baal's size, it was a miracle that Alex survived.**

**"Please, don't throw you life away like this Laharl. Etna wouldn't want you to do this." Flonne pleaded.**

**"You aren't strong enough. Please stop." Marona said.**

**Laharl looked hopelessly at the scene. He knew they couldn't win against Baal. Mao let go of him, and Laharl fell to the ground. "Damnit. We don't have any chance." **

**Flonne put her hand on Laharl's shoulder to comfort him. "We have to survive Laharl. We'll get stronger, and kill Baal later."**

**"We have no choice. We must escape zam." Yukimaru said.**

**"Not happening!" Adell yelled. "There's got to be a way to beat Baal. We just haven't thought of it yet."**

**Rozalin looked glumly at her seal. "I'll need to become Zenon."**

**"But you can't control it!" Taro protested.**

**"I know. Which is why you must leave me on this planet. I'll break the seal, and have Pram teleport everybody except for me and Baal away."**

**"Not happening. I'm not leaving you here." Adell said.**

**"Well what else can we do?!" **

**"I know something we can do." Laharl stood up, and walked to Etna's body. "Hey Asagi, you want to be a main character don't you? You can have my role after this."**

**"What are you doing?" Asagi asked. She knew Laharl wouldn't give her his title as a main character without a reason.**

**Laharl turned to Flonne. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this."**

**"What...what do you mean?" Flonne asked.**

**Laharl hugged Flonne, tearing up. "I can't believe I'm saying this but...I'm going to miss you. You were right about worrying how I'd feel if you went back to Celestia. Make sure you survive after this."**

**The sudden hug surprise Flonne. She never thought Laharl would openly show affection towards her. "Laharl, what are you going to do?"**

**Laharl broke the hug, and held his fist in the sky. "IF THERE IS A GOD MAY HE HEAR MY PLEA! I, LAHARL, HAVE ONE REQUEST, TAKE MY LIFE TO SAVE ETNA'S!" **

**"What?!" Marona responded in shock.**

**"Is that even possible?" Sapphire asked.**

**"Harlie tried to do the same thing when Flonne was transformed into a flower by the Seraph." Jennifer told them. "If he actually killed Lamington, he would have done it."**

**"Laharl!" Flonne yelled.**

**Laharl started glowing, as he started giving his own life energy to Etna. Her bleeding stopped, the wounds began to close, and her eyes began to open. "Prince...don't."**

**Laharl didn't listen. "Haaaaaaaaa!" Laharl fell to the ground, about to die."Adell...Mao...sorry I couldn't help you guys out all the way. Make sure you survive." **

**Adell and Mao were surprised. Not only did Laharl call them by names, but he openly shown concern about their safety. "You helped us out a lot. We'll take out Baal for you, I promise." Adell responded.**

**Laharl used what remaining strength he had to stand up and fly to where Alex, Zetta, and Baal are. Because he gave up nearly all his life energy to save Etna, he was literally living on fear energy, which would only last for a short time. "What are you doing here?" Zetta asked.**

**"Get out of here." Laharl said.**

**"Courage alone isn't going to get you to beat Baal." Alex said.**

**"I know. But from the looks of it, you guys can't win either. I have an idea." He started generating countless amounts of flaming orbs. "PRAM! Get everybody except for me Baal, and his minions off this planet!"**

**Pram was shocked of what Laharl would do. "Is he really going to do this?"**

**"It looks like it. The boy's going to blow up his own netherworld, to kill both him and Baal." Orphelion said.**

**"But Baal will just reincarnate." Micky pointed out.**

**"He definetley knows that. He just wants to delay Baal as much as he can. It'll take time for him to find a new body, and even he wouldn't be able to survive the destruction of a planet." Babylon said.**

**Pram looked back on the T.V the overlords were using from space to watch the scene. "It was the kid that the COMPS predicted would die after all. Etna taking the blow for him changed it a little, but it only delayed his death." Pram built up energy and teleported everybody except for Laharl, Baal, and any remaining majins out of Laharl's netherworld.**

**"What the... he can't be serious!" Almaz reacted.**

**"The prince is going to destroy his own netherworld?" A beast vassal asked.**

**"He wants to save not only Etna, but every one of you." Babylon answered.**

**"Damnit. Send us back!" Adell yelled to Pram.**

**"What will you do? He'll die eventually since he gave up all of his life to Etna." Pram replied.**

**"I'll...I'll think of something."**

**"There was a reason why he did this." Alexander said. "He wants to do this to save you guys. He's trusting you to stop Baal."**

**"That damn kid." Zetta said. **

**"Laharl, you will always be remembered as a defender of earth," Gordon said.**

**"LAHARL!" Etna and Flonne yelled.**

**Laharl's vision was getting blurry. **_'I probably only have a few seconds left. This is it.'_** "HEY BAAL!" He yelled. "NEVER MESS WITH THE SUPREME PHANTOM OVERLORD OF TERROR!" He fired his 'Overlords Wrath' at the planet, aiming to blow it up. **_'Baal's just going to reincarnate after this. It'll probably take a while though. Adell, Mao, I had a good time travelling with you guys. The rest is up to you.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Laharl's planet blew up. Him, Baal, and Baal's remaning Majins were dead. "Well that was entertaining." Pram said.<strong>

**"WHAT?" Adell responded.**

**"One of my main play things are dead. That'll really change how this will work out, but it was one hell of a way to die."**

**Adell charged at Pram, but Mao, Beryl, and Marona held him back. "YOU HEARTLESS BITCH! He gave up his life to save us! And you still treat this as some kind of game?!"**

**"Why should I care about you guys? You're just toys of mine." Pram said.**

**"We're not meant for your amusement. We're alive, we have thoughts, feelings, dreams. Life isn't about killing alone for entertainment. Do you know how much demons died down there?!"**

**"I told you this before, I don't care."**

**Adell tried to move towards Pram to kill her, but couldn't move since he was being held back. "Listen, she's our only lead, AND she has her vassals ready to destroy Earth." Mao pointed out.**

**"I hate to admit this, but we can't lay a finger on her right now." Raspberyl pointed out.**

**"They have a point. Don't do this." Zetta told Adell.**

**"I'm glad to see that some of you guys have some sense." Pram said.**

**"None of THEM can lay a finger on you." Zetta punched Pram in the face, and hammered her to the ground. "Never said anything about me."**

**Pram wiped off blood from her nose. "You want to kill me too Zetta?"**

**"Hell yeah I want to kill you, but I won't. But I'm not going to accept any more help from a bastard like you. I'll find Baal and Seedle on my own. The only reason I'm keeping you alive is because these guys need your help. Otherwise I wouldn't stop at just that." Zetta teleported away.**

**Pram stood up. "Seedle sent some of Sulphur's shadows to Veldime. You should probably go there if you want to find a lead to Seedle."**

**Adell glared at Pram but nodded. As much as he wanted to kill Pram he couldn't let Seedle endanger his planet. He turned to Marona and Ash. "You fought Sulphur before. Is he powerful?"**

**"Yes. He caused all kinds of terror to Ivoire 30 years ago. And he can send parts of himself to manifest as other demons." Ash answered.**

**"Then let's go back to Veldime zam. We might even find Seedle there." Yukimaru said.**

**The group nodded, except for Etna and Flonne who were only half listening to what they'd do next. Their eyes were red and puffy from crying. Pram opened the makai gate, and the group walked in.**

_'Damnit, I feel like crap now. That bastard Zetta, why does he even care? I guess I was acting pretty selfish. I might as well help out some more to stop their bitching.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Laharl woke up on the ground.<strong>_ 'Ugh, where the hell am I?'_** He looked around. He looked around. He seemed to be in some sort of factory or prison. He saw some lava and stores inside the area. There were demons, that were restricted in where they could go so he guessed that this was a prison. What really caught Laharl's eye is that there were so many Prinnies.**

_'Whatever, I might as well look around.'_** He stood up, and realized that he was shorter than he already is. **_'What the hell? Why am I so short?'_

**A prinny walked up to him. "What are you doing here dood? You're late."**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"Training dood! Don't you want to pass?"**

**"Pass what? What the hell do you mean prinny?"**

**"Oh, you know what we are dood? I was wondering if you were a newbie dood. But that means you must have been under training."**

**"Training for what?" Laharl was really getting annoyed.**

**"I guess you are new at this dood. Also, what's with those two antanae? Prinnies don't have those dood."**

**"It's part of my hair I...wait a minute. What did you say?"**

**"I said Prinnies don't have antanae like you do dood. You must be a special kind of Prinny. We also don't have those kind of scarves like you do dood."**

**Laharl gulped. He never did this since waking up at the strange location, but he looked down. He noticed he had peglegs, flippers, and a penguin-like body. He turned around, and noticed that he had wings. "No...good god no."**

**"What's the matter dood."**

**"NO! NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I TURNED INTO A PRINNY!"**

* * *

><p><em>Well here's the chapter. Laharl gave up his life to save the others, but unfortunatley for him he was turned into a Prinny for that. I'm pretty sure things are going to be hilarious later on. I worked on this chapter fast. I finished it one day after the previous chapter. It looks like this summer vacation is going to be a productive one. I hope you liked the chapter, and I'll see you later.<em>


	51. Prinny Protocol

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods Chapter 49: Prinny protocol**

_'I can't believe this.'_** Prinny Laharl was standing in a row of other new prinnies listening to some dark haired idiot wearing a cape talking about rules of a prinny, and something about the power of sardines. **_'I gave my life energy to save Etna, I had everybody get off my netherworld to protect them from Baal, I blew myself up along with Baal, and THIS is what I get for that?'_

**"Now listen up! Every single one of you has commited a sin, and were turned into a Prinny as punishment when you died." The man said. "You will be trained by me, Prinny instructor Valvatorez, to prepare you for being sent to either a netherworld or Celestia, where you will work as servants there to atone for you sins to be either reincarnated, or to pass on in the afterlife!"**

**"How long does atoning for your sins take?" A random prinny asked.**

**"The average amount of time it takes is about 400 years." A man with long white hair answered. Prinny Laharl's jaw dropped, along with all of the other newbie Prinnies. **

**Valvatorez glared at the Prinny who asked the question. "You're a new Prinny correct?"**

**"Yup. I was an arsonist who set fires across multiple cities. I was executed today by electric chair. My name is..."**

**"Fool! I don't have any concern for your past! I want you to follow prinny protocol!" Valvatorez yelled.**

**"Prinny protocol?"**

**"Prinny rule number 1! You must always include the word 'dood' in every line you say! I'll let this slide since you just became a prinny today, but you must say 'dood' next time!"**

**"But why?" Another prinny asked. Valavatorez glared at the prinny. "Um...dood?"**

**"It was a rule made by the netherworld president. All prinnies must follow them, and all prinny instructors must enforce them!"**

_'So that's why they always say it.'_** Laharl said in his head.**

**"My lord, it isn't that big a deal." The white haired man said.**

**"Of course it is Fenrich! As a prinny instructor I must make sure all prinny rules are followed!"**

**The white haired man named Fenrich sighed. "Of course my lord. My apologies."**

**Valvatorez turned to the prinnies. "Now every single one of you must include the word 'dood' in every line you say, or you will be severely punished!"**

**"Alright dood!" All of the new prinnies except Laharl said.**

**"Not happening." Prinny Laharl said.**

**Prinnies who served under Valvatorez in the past were shocked. "Dood, did that prinny just disobey Lord Val?"**

**"He's a newbie Prinny sure, but shouldn't he know better dood?"**

**Fenrich walked up to Laharl. "You dare disobey Lord Valvatorez?"**

**"When prinnies served under me, I always got annoyed how they kept saying 'dood.' My orders for them to stop was the one thing they wouldn't follow. I tolerated that stupid word over time, but there's no way in hell I'm EVER going to actually say it!" Laharl replied.**

**Fenrich raised an eyebrow. "YOU had prinnies serve you? From what we know of, there aren't any prinnies who serve people in the human world."**

**"I'm an overlord dumbass. I'm the great Laharl, Supreme Phantom Overlord of Terror."**

**"But only humans can become prinnies. So you're a human overlord?" Fenrich asked.**

**"Half human. And I don't feel like going over my past right now." **

**"Overlord or not, you're still a prinny. And that means you must follow Prinny protocol! You already start off at Prinny level 1, scrubbing the toilets, but I can make you go even lower if you disobey the rules!" Valvatorez yelled.**

**"Ha! I'm not scared of you! And I sure as hell don't need any prinny training!" Laharl replied.**

**"What an idiotic Prinny." Fenrich said to Valvatorez.**

**"You're very stubborn, but as a Prinny instructor, I can't allow this to pass. You WILL follow prinny rules, including saying the word 'dood'." Valvatorez said.**

**"What can you do about it?" Laharl asked.**

**"I'll show you my power...the power of sardines!"**

**"...I'm leaving now. Goodbye moron." Prinny Laharl was about to walk away, until Fenrich uppercutted him into the air, before hammering him down. "You disobey lord Valvatorez, insult him in front of the other prinnies, and you expect to get away with that with no punishment?"**

**"Pretty much." Laharl answered. "Looks like I have a suck up on my hands."**

**Fenrich got in a battle stance. "If you defeat me you can do whatever you want. But if I win, not only will you have to obey lord Val, but you'll be under the most brutal form of Prinny punishment there is."**

**"Negative Salary?" Prinny Laharl asked.**

**"No. You shall undergo the ultimate training of a prinny! And you will be at Prinny Level 0!" Valvatorez declared. "Your bones will break, your prinny organs shall ache, you'll sweat so much that your body won't be able to produce anymore fluids! But before that you shall be beaten over and over until your willpower is shattered into pieces!"**

**Prinny Laharl got out his knives. "Fine, let's go!"**

**"No. We will not take advantage of you. You will be given 3 hours for preparation and training, and you'll only have to fight one of us to make it fair." Valvatorez said.**

**Laharl shrugged, and put his knives away. "Suit yourself. It'll give me an advantage anyway." Prinny Laharl walked to the stores to buy items, before going into the item world to train.**

**"My lord, you really shouldn't have done that. After how the Prinny so blatantly disrespected you, he shouldn't have any benefits." Fenrich said.**

**"As stubborn and idiotic as that prinny is, I will not take advantage of him. How could an instructor be respected by his pupils if I fight the unfairly?"**

**"As you wish. All is for my lord."**

* * *

><p><strong>The rest of the group found themselves in a snowy mountaineous area. "So this is where Sulphur is." Adell said.<strong>

**"Sulphur's Shadows actually. The real Sulphur would still be in the underworld according to Pram." Marona replied.**

**"I can't believe Sulphur was reawakened. Do you have any ideas why Seedle would do that?" Ash asked.**

**"Seedle wants armies of powerful demons, that much I know for sure. I don't know what he plans on doing with it though." Kurtis told Ash.**

**"We should be focusing on finding Baal's soul. We can destroy it before he finds a new body. That way we won't have to worry about him destroying the universe." Mao said.**

**"I'm not letting Veldime get destroyed." Adell said. **

**"Besides, according to Ash, and that one dragon overlord, Sulphur's powerful also. We'll have to do something about him as well." Rozalin added.**

**"Fine." Mao noticed several things while they walked through the snowy area. One of the things he noticed was that Etna and Flonne were falling behind, and they rarely said a word. **_'No surprise really. Those two were the closest to the kid than any of us. They better not drag us down if we get into a fight though.'_

_'Kind of harsh don't you think?_'** A voice said in Mao's head.**

_'Goddamnit. How are you talking to me?'_** Mao knew that it was Dark Mao communicating to him.**

_'Hello? I AM you. It's no surprise that we can communicate like this. Anyway I noticed, you aren't really reacting like the others. You looked the least sad when Laharl blew himself up. Is it because you want to stay evil?'_

_'Shut up. The kid meant nothing to me besides as an experiment. Besides, I can find another half human/half demon hybrid.'_** Mao responded.**

_'Do you really mean that, or are you just pretending to be that because you're worried that you're going soft? My money's on the latter.'_

_'I said SHUT UP!'_

_'Suit yourself man. But you can't run away from your problems forever.'_** Dark Mao fell silent, and Mao figured he decided to stop talking. **

_'That one girl looks like this place means something to her.'_** Mao eyed Yukimaru. She never stood out much to Mao, but he noticed that since coming here, she looked like tearing up, both of happiness, and sadness.**

**"Hey, does this place mean much to you?" Marona asked. She noticed the same thing Mao did.**

**"Yes. We're close to my village, Snow Melody zam."**

**"That's right, you were a member of the snow clan." Hanako remembered. "How is the rebuilding going?"**

**"Fubuki and I are trying our best to restore it zam. We're getting help for rebuilding the homes from others, but we're still very far from completion zam."**

**"We can help you out when this is all over." Raspberyl offered. **

**"You'd really do that zam? I don't want it to burden you."**

**"We're all comrades here aren't we?" Master BigSter asked. "It's only expected that we help each other out during times of need."**

**"My words can't express my gratitude zam. I'm very grateful for your offer." **

**"Also when we get to Snow Melody, can you get Fubuki to change me back?" Tink asked. "That idiotic asshole of an author changed me back into a frog after all."**

**"I'm sure Fubuki will be able to do that zam." Yukimaru answered.**

**"Why bother? He isn't worth the effort." Sapphire said.**

**"Your words. They pierce my heart like a sharp dagger. Yet your beauty, it hypnotizes me." Tink said to Sapphire.**

**"Can I kill him?"**

**Adell shrugged. "Sure, why not?"**

**"WHAT!?" Tink yelled.**

**Luckilly for Tink, before Sapphire got out her axe, several small red floating demons, with no eyes appeared. "These are some of Sulphur's shadows." Ash said.**

**"So he's close by?" Almaz asked.**

**"It's hard to say. Sulphur can send summons nearly anywhere." Marona answered.**

**Asagi got out her guns. "Well, we still should kill them. This entire planet is in danger." Since Laharl said she could have his title as a main character, she believes she can get all the screentime she wants. **

**"Perhaps Seedle is here as well. If we find him on Veldime, we can end our problems with him." Rozalin said.**

**Adell got in his fighting pose. "All right. Let's take these guys out." **

* * *

><p><strong>Prinny Laharl finished his shopping. "All right, it's been 3 hours. Time to take that suck up down."<strong>

**"Suck up? Are you talking about Fenrich?" A valkyrie asked.**

**"Yeah. I didn't obey that fish loving dork, and now I've got to fight him."**

**"Pal, I do NOT envy you." A slime said to Laharl.**

**"May god have mercy on your soul." A healer said.**

**Laharl smirked. "I'm not afraid of that loser. I'll kick his ass, and get out of this hell hole." He walked towards the Prinny training area.**

**"I bet 2000 HL it'll take Fenrich four minutes to beat him." A zombie said.**

**"I'm betting that it only takes two." A nekomata replied.**

**Prinny Laharl returned, and saw Fenrich ready to fight, with Valvatorez and several Prinnies observing. "Looks like we have an audience. Perfect, I want witnesses to see me dominate you."**

**"I hope you realize that it's far to late to ask for mercy prinny." Fenrich said.**

**"Even if it wasn't, what makes you think I would? Meteor Impact!" Nothing happened. "...I SAID METEOR IMPACT!" Still nothing. "WHAT THE HELL!"**

**Fenrich shook his head in shame. "What a fool." Fenrich delivered several quick punches, before kicking Laharl into a wall. "If you really are an overlord, then you'd be weakened when you transformed itno a Prinny."**

**"What?!"**

**"Your strength and durability would decrease, and you'd lose most of your powers." Valvatorez said. "If you were a regular human, a prinny form would actually be an increase in strength,**

**"I'd throw you, and win instantly since you'd explode, if it wasn't for the fact that I want you to feel every bit of punishment for disrespecting lord Val." Fenrich said.**

**Laharl jumped in the air. "Here I come! Blazing Knuckle!" Laharl came down to punch the ground, having flames appear. Fenrich barely mannaged to dodge.**

**"What the?!" Fenrich yelled.**

**"Good. I still have some of my abilities, even as a Prinny." Prinny Laharl got out his knives and charged at Fenrich. "Get ready!" He tried to slash at Fenrich, but Fenrich jumped out of the way. **

**"Dual Canine Attack!" Fenrich punched the air, and two fireballs in the shape of wolves struck Laharl. "Swift power shot!" Fenrich charged his fist with energy, and punched Laharl.**

**"Ghh, damnit. I should probably do some move that I saw prinnies use." Laharl got out his knives. "Prinny Barrage!" He slashed the air several times, and multiple blue waves came from it, but Fenrich dodged each strike. "Damnit. Blazing Knuckle!" **

**"Ha! This time I'm ready for it." Fenrich jumped up, and punched Laharl in the gut. He picked Laharl up, and came back down, before putting him back gently so he wouldn't explode. "I wouldn't want you to die just yet. There's still much more punishment you need to suffer."**

**Prinny Laharl coughed up blood. "Don't underestimate me you bastard! I'm still an overlord!"**

**"You WERE an overlord. Now you're just a weak, childish, and idiotic Prinny who refuses to admit when he can't win."**

**"SHUT UP!" Laharl tried to slash at Fenrich, but Fenrich ducked, side stepped, and jumped away from each blow. "Insolent whelp!" Fenrich kicked Laharl in the face, and hammered him down. **

_'Shit. He keeps dodging my attacks, and his attacks are to fast for me to react to.'_

**"I believe you've learned your place. It's clear you can't beat me. A deal's a deal, you have to obey Lord Valvatorez."**

**"I haven't lost yet." Laharl said.**

**"Look at the facts Prinny. You have yet to cause a scratch on me. You may have been an overlord, but you're pathetic compared to me and my lord."**

**"You and that coward would be nothing if I had my regular body!" Laharl shouted.**

**Fenrich got pissed. "HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT LORD VALVATOREZ LIKE THAT!" Fenrich got out his claws and tried to slash Laharl, but he managed to jump out of the way, and kick Fenrich in the face.**

**"Hey I hit him!" Fenrich punched Laharl to a wall. "Ugh. What happened? I insulted his boss, and he completley lost it." Laharl eyes widened, before smiling. "Heh heh heh."**

* * *

><p><strong>Aramis summoned a small group of zombies to take out the remaining summons of Sulphur. "Well that's over with."<strong>

**"Those guys were pretty weak." Hanako pointed out.**

**"Don't underestimate Sulphur though." Ash warned. "He's the reason I'm dead."**

**"So Sulphur's pretty powerful then?" Adell asked, barely able to stop himself from smiling at the thought of a good battle against it.**

**"Yeah, but I don't think Sulphur himself will be here." Marona said. "He can make several smaller forms of himself to cause chaos for him. He was even able to do that after he was sealed away."**

**"So he won't be here after all?" Adell was barely able to hide his dissapointment.**

**Almaz saw something in the distance. "I think we should help that guy out."**

**"What guy?" Etna asked.**

**Almaz pointed to a tall man with long black hair in white clothing fighting several of Sulphur's summons, a large skeletal demon, and Seedle. There were several dead demons, and fires were being spread.**

**"That's Fubuki zam!" Yukimaru quickly rushed there, with the rest of the group following.**

**Fubuki tried to attack Seedle, but the skeletal demon next to Seedle blasted Fubuki with blue energy before he could attack. Seedle then threw his sword into the air, which multiplied into several swords before they all came down on Fubuki. "You're outnumbered, and my power far surpasses yours." Seedle said. **

**"I will not give up. I'll protect the remains of Snow Melody with my life." Fubuki rushed at Seedle. "Midare Fubuki!" Fubuki created several after images of himself.**

**"You fool." Seedle slashed the air in a circle, causing a large energy wave to hit from all angles, knocking Fubuki back. "You're skilled, but you lack the power to beat me. You haven't even managed to harm me yet. You can't win."**

**The skeletal demon built up a large amount of mana energy, before blasting it a Fubuki. Yukimaru came next to Fubuki, slugged him on her back, and jumped out of the way of it's attack.**

**"Fubuki, are you alright zam?"**

**"Yukimaru? Run, they're to powerful for you." Fubuki told Yukimaru.**

**"There's no way we're leaving you here." Adell said.**

**"So is that Sulphur, or one of his shadows?" Mao asked.**

**"One of his shadows." Marona answered. "It's smaller, and gives off a lot less power."**

**Seedle eyed the main group and chuckled. "I actually wasn't expecting you to come. I was going to wait until I killed more before I fought you again."**

**Adell got in his fighting stance. "Why kill more? What can you have to gain for it?"**

**"The more I kill, the stronger my army in the underworld becomes. And besides, there's nothing quite like the sound of a helpess individual screaming in terror."**

**"You heartless bastard! As a hero, I have to take you down!" Almaz yelled.**

**"Hey! I'M the main character along with those two. I should be the one who says the cool lines to the villains." Asagi said to Almaz.**

**Seedle started laughing. "I remember when I was like you fools. I was honorable, and would do anything I could to help others."**

**"Wait...YOU were a hero?" Almaz asked.**

**"How could somebody like you have been a hero?" Raspberyl asked.**

**"I was completley different back then. An honrable samurai who would defend the helpless. But I was also lustful. There was a woman, Salome, and I fell in love with her. However she rejected me, so I could either move on, or take another option. I tried to rape her."**

**"You sick bastard." Adell said.**

**"Salome stabbed me to death, and she was executed for killing a hero. After that moment though, I decided to change entirely. I killed the ruler of the underworld, and took over, and attempted to get revenge on Salome. I also decided to only look after my self, and never give any thoughts about others."**

**Kurtis got out his knives. "I hope you're ready to die Seedle. This one is for my family!"**

**Mao eyed Sulphur's shadow, known as 'Wraith', and Seedle. "That thing could be a problem. It would probably get in the way if we try to attack Seedle."**

**"You guys keep it busy. I'll fight this bastard on my own." Kurtis said.**

**"Don't Kurtis. I know how much your family means to you, but trying to fight him alone is hopeless." Jennifer said.**

**"You're my comrade Kurtis. I won't let you throw your life away like this!" Gordon yelled.**

**"I don't care. If I do die against Seedle, at least I tried to avenge my wife and daughter." **

**"Let's let him go. He has the biggest grudge against Seedle." Adell said.**

**"But he'll die if he goes off alone." Flonne protested.**

**Gordon sighed. "I believe Kurtis can at least survive long enough for us to defeat this monster. We'll help him after that."**

**Kurtis nodded. "Thanks Gordon." He charged at Seedle. "HERE I COME YOU BASTARD!" **

**Seedle smiled. "This should be fun."**

* * *

><p><strong>Prinny Laharl jumped out of the way from Fenrich's punch. "You're slowing down. If this is the best his right hand man can mannage, that fish loving dumbass will be a walk in the park."<strong>

**Fenrich gritted his teeth. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Fenrich was rapidly trying to slash at aharl, but each attack was dodged.**

_'I was right. If I insult this guy's boss, he completely loses his cool. And when that happens his movement becomes predictable, and his attacks are useless!'_** Laharl jumped back, and headbutted Fenrich in the gut. "Blazing Knuckle!" He punched the ground, causing flames to burn Fenrich.**

**"You bastard! I'll show you what happenens when you disrespect Lord Valvatorez!"**

**"Enough Fenrich." Valvatorez said. "You've lost."**

**"But my lord he's just a prinny. I can still beat him." Fenrich protested.**

**"He used your loyalty for me against you. Whenever he insulted me, you'd seem to flail around aimlessly. When he started to insult me, you only mannaged to hit him once."**

**"Damnit. He'll pay for that."**

**Laharl ate some Cotton Candy that he bought at the store to heal himself. "So I have to fight you next?"**

**"No. Our agreement was that you only have to defeat Fenrich. You can do what you want now." Valvatorez answered.**

**"Good. I'll be able to atone in time for the next red moon to come."**

**"Only if you can atone for your sins in less then a week." Fenrich said.**

**"...What?"**

**"The next red moon will come between 4 to 6 days."**

**"...WHAT?! Goddamnit. I'll have to atone quickly."**

**"Impossible. It takes centuries for a prinny to atone for their sins."**

**"I need to help out Etna, Flonne and the others as quickly as I can. I'll need to get to the underworld, and escape from there if I want to help out."**

**Fenrich rolled his eyes. "Impossible. You expect to be able to atone for your sins, and move on within a few days?"**

**Laharl didn't want to do it, but he got on his knees to beg. "Please. I need to help them out anyway I can. Help me."**

**Valvatorez was surprized. Laharl beat Fenrich, and was allowed to do what he wanted, but he was currently begging for help to reincarnate. "What did you do to become a Prinny?" **

**"Suicide. I gave up my life to save the others."**

**"That's a grave sin you know. You will be under the most difficult training than any other prinny. Are you prepared for all the work it will take for you to atone for it?" Laharl nodded. "Very well. As a prinny Instructor, I promise to get you to atone for your sins within the next red moon!"**

**"My lord, you shouldn't be so reckless with these promises! That will be impossible to do." Fenrich said.**

**"As long as this Prinny has willpower, determination, and sardines he'll surely be able to atone within that time." He turned to Laharl. "But you have to follow all of the prinny rules if you want my help. Now, prinny rule number one, you must always include the word 'dood' in every line you say!"**

**"All right...dood." Laharl said, feeling that he lost all of his dignity.**

**"I'm glad that you're finally obeying prinny rules. Be back here within an hour."**

**"Ok then dood." Laharl had to practically cough out the 'dood' at the end. "I'll be right back dood." Laharl walked away, and barfed at the thought that he had to say 'dood' repeatedly for as long as he was a Prinny.**

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the chapter, and I hope you enjoyed. I had some fun writing the scenes with Prinny Laharl. It might take a while for the next chapter to come up though just as a warning.<strong>


	52. Battle of Snow Melody

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods Chapter 50: Battle of Snow Melody**

**Prinny Laharl walked to the edge of Hades where Fenrinch and Valvatorez were, near a large statue of a man. "Who the hell is that?" He then remembered what he had to do as a prinny. "Er...DOOD."**

**"Death King Hugo, 61st president of the netherworld. He would have the same power as overlords in other netherworlds." Fenrich answered.**

**"Never mind that! You're 3 minutes late!" Valvatorez yelled. **

**"...So what dood?" Laharl asked. **

**Fenrich shook his head in pity. "Didn't we tell you to know all of the prinny rules?"**

**"That doesn't mean I'd read all of them beforehand dood."**

**"Well you should have if you wanted to avoid this. Prinny rule number 6, you shall never make your master wait. If you fail to meet this rule, you must reveal your most embarrasing experience or secret." Fenrich said.**

**"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?! Dood." **

**"You must reveal it. It's in the prinny rules." Valvatorez said.**

**"No way in hell dood! I'm never going to reveal it!"**

**"Do you want my help or not Prinny?"**

**"Grrrrr. Fine dood. See there was this one photo that shown me..." (The confession of Laharl's most embarassing experience has been censored. Our apologies.)**

**Fenrich chuckled. "The hell are you laughing at dood!" Prinny Laharl screamed.**

**"What do you think prinny? I honestly wouldn't expect a so called supreme overlord to do something like that."**

**"I wouldn't either. But we don't have prinnies reveal their embarassing experiences for our enjoyment Fenrich. We do it to discipline them so they won't make the same mistake." Valvatorez responded.**

**"Of course my lord." Fenrich bowed.**

**"Suck-up dood." Laharl said.**

**Fenrich shown his claws to Laharl, who got out his knives. "Enough!" Valvatorez shouted. "He's here to atone, not to fight you Fenrich."**

**"Please forgive me lord Valvatorez." Fenrich said.**

**"Whatever dood. How will you get me to atone?" Laharl asked.**

**"First of all, move this statue." Valvatorez told Laharl.**

**"...What dood?"**

**"This is only the first of many agonizing tasks you will need to do. The statue of the netherworld president arrived yesterday, and we need it moved to the center of Hades. Normally it would be a group work, but since you need to atone for your sins within a few days, you'll do it on your own."**

**"Move the whole statue dood?! But it's huge!" Laharl protested.**

**"Do you want to be able to move on or not?" Valvatorez asked.**

**"Grrr. Can't we make all of the tasks in the form of an 80's training montage dood?"**

**"That won't work in writing." Fenrich answered. "Now get to it."**

**Prinny Laharl sighed, and began to push on the statue to move it all the way to where it needed to be. **_'I have to atone by the time the red moon comes. I need to help Etna and Flonne.'_

**"You had inner monologue didn't you? You must include 'dood' in those as well!" Valvatorez yelled.**

**"I include it in my own thoughts? Dood are you serious?" Laharl asked. Valvatorez nodded. "Fine dood, I'll do that the next time I think." He continued to push the statue.**

* * *

><p><strong>Seedle's sword collided with Kurtis's knives. Seedle then tried to slash Kurtis, who jumped out of the way, and used 'Prinny Barrage' on Seedle. Unfortunatley it did little damage, as Seedle hardened his blood to defend himself from the attack.<strong>

**"You idiot. You should learn when to give up." Seedle punched Kurtis to a tree, before slashing him, along with causing the tree to fall.**

**"I'm not going to let you get away. I've been waiting to find you for too long Seedle. And now I can finally kill you!" Kurtis jumped in the air, and threw multiple bombs down at Seedle.**

**"You really think this will be enough?" Seedle jumped in the air, and knocked Kurtis down. "This should cause you to explode."**

**Kurtis grinned. "Guess again." Kurtis used his peglegs like rocket boosters, allowing him to fly in the air. "Fun thing you might not know about me. I'm a super genius. I was a cyborg when I was still human, and I can still make some modifications to myself. Here's another one." One of Kurtis's flippers mannaged to transform into a gun. "I was able to succesfully modify my magichange. Now I can change if I fully transform, or only parts of me." Kurtis used his flipper gun to fire a powerful laser at Seedle.**

**Mao and Flonne had stars in their eyes when seeing Kurtis use it. "So cool." They both said.**

**"How about you guys concentrate?" Adell kicked one of the smaller shadows of Sulphur away.**

**"I was concentrating!" Mao protested. "I was just... um..."**

**"We were completley distracted by Kurtis showing off his modifications." Flonne admitted.**

**"Shut up! Don't tell them that!" **

**"But it's the truth."**

**"You're a fallen angel!" Mao protested. "Why should you care about the truth?" **

**"Actually, she got her privelege to be an angel returned to her." Etna said. "She only acted as a fallen angel because she was worried about the prince."**

**"Wait, so you're a regular angel now?" Flonne nodded to Mao's question. "God damnit! Now you're just one of the countless amounts of angels who believe in love! If you were still a fallen angel, I'd continue to plan experiments on you, but now you're just a normal angel!"**

**"Archangel actually." Raspberyl corrected.**

**"Doesn't matter! She has lost all of my interest as a specimen!" Mao declared. Flonne sighed in relief at that.**

**"Confine!" Marona confined Ash, an archer, knight, and a witch to fight against Wraith along with a healer to support everybody. **

**Ash slashed the ground, causing a torrent of water to blast Wraith upwards. Mr. Champloo continued to knock it upwards for extra height, before Almaz stabbed through Wraith, and threw it all the way down, where Fubuki and Yukimaru both slashed through it with their axe and sword respectively. **

**Adell used Big Bang to kill a small group of devils. Mao charged his sword with mana energy, before slashing the air to cause a energy wave to slash through a group of them. Rozalin trapped a cluster of energy in an iceberg, before dropping it on any remaining enemies, killing them.**

**Wraith generated two balls of blue energy, before hurling it at the group. Raspberyl used her own magic to cancel it out, before Sapphire used Calamity Drive on Wraith. Etna had multiple Prinnies explode on Wraith like rockets, before Ash formed a dragon made out of water to take Wraith all the way up to space, before forcing it all the way down. After all the damage it took, Wraith faded away. **

**"That death was... completley underwhelming." Sapphire said.**

**"I know. It couldn't have at least screamed in agony before dying? Boring." Hanako responded.**

**"Now we need to help Kurtis!" Gordon yelled.**

**"Do you have to yell out everything?" Rozalin asked.**

**"A hero should always yell out his sentences. That makes them so much cooler." Flonne said.**

**"I don't think that's what makes heroes cool." Almaz responded.**

**Seedle repeatedly slashed Kurtis, before hammering him down. Kurtis barely was able to use his jet shoes to avoid falling to the ground and exploding. "Pringer Beam!" Kurtis fired a giant laser at Seedle.**

**Seedle threw his sword up in the air, and it multiplied into several giant swords. He then had them all pierce through the laser and stab Kurtis. "If you want to get revenge on me, you'll need to do much more than that." **

**"Shut up!" Kurtis had his arm change into a gun again. "I'll kill you! Prinnicle Sho-" Seedle cut himself, and caused his hardened blood to impale Kurtis like a spear. **

**"If screaming like a spoiled brat would make you stronger than anybody could do it." Seedle said.**

_'He's...he's too strong. I can't beat him.'_** "I lost. Just kill me." Kurtis told Seedle.**

**Seedle raised his sword, but instead of killing Kurtis, he slashed off his peglegs so he wouldn't be able to walk. "Let me tell you something prinny. The weak don't decide how to die." Seedle walked towards the group. "I didn't intend for you to come, but now I can bring the reincarnation of Zenon to the underworld. If I can make use of Zenon's power I'll be nearly unstoppable." **

**"There's no way I'll let scum like you use me." Rozalin said.**

**"You'll pay for dishonoring my comrade Kurtis. I'll make sure that you die!" Gordon yelled.**

**"I have no interest in most of you. Seeing as how the kid died, I can get him in time when I find him in the underworld. Right now, all I need is the girl." Seedle charged at the group with his sword. He attempted to slash Rozalin to knock her out, but Fubuki blocked with his axe. "Yukimaru, match your breath with mine." Fubuki told her.**

**"Right zam!" Yukimaru went next to Fubuki. "Hidden Technique: Midare Fubuki!" They said simultaneously. They both circled around Seedle so quickly, they formed afterimages.**

**"Your skill isn't as well thought out as you thought." Seedle found the real Fubuki, and stabbed him in the chest. "Watching your bodies alone would make it too hard to find the real you. Unfortunately for you, the same can't be said about your shadows."**

**Fubuki tried to kill Seedle with his axe, but the underlord jumped out of the way. "I can't believe that I made such a big mistake."**

**"Seedle may have found a way to counter our technique, but that doesn't mean we can't defeat him zam." Yukimaru said.**

**"Unfortunately for you, I'm too powerful for you even if you all attack as a team." Seedle immediatley rushed to Fubuki. **

**"Yukimaru, stand back." Fubuki said. He blocked Seedle's sword slash, and backed away from a stab. **

**"I'm sorry, but I won't zam. You're all I have left, I won't let you throw your life away like this." Yukimaru said.**

**Fubuki sighed. He punched Yukimaru in the gut, before kicking her away.**

**"What the?!" Almaz reacted.**

**"I can tell Seedle's too powerful. I'll buy you time." **

**"Like hell we're leaving you here!" Adell yelled.**

**Yukimaru was barely conscious. "Brother, do you truly believe that having yourself killed for our sakes would be the right thing to do zam?"**

**Before Fubuki could respond, Seedle stabbed him with his sword, and threw him up into the air. "DIE!" Seedle slashed Fubuki at rapid speeds, before decapitating him.**

**"Fubuki!" Yukimaru yelled.**

**"Damnit. I got carried away with killing him." Seele said. "I should have took my time more, and make him truly suffer."**

**"GRAAAH!" Yukimaru immediately rushed to Seedle. Seedle blocked each of her strikes with his sword, before stabbing her in the arm. Seedle was about to slash her again until Adell grabbed Yukimaru, and jumped out of the way.**

**"Calm down Yukimaru. This isn't like you."**

**"Sir Adell..."**

**"I won't say that I know what you're going through, but if you just go in there blindly you won't stand a chance."**

**"Funny seeing as how that's what you do literally every time you fight." Mao pointed out.**

**"I can use strategy when I want to. It's just not really my style." Adell replied.**

**"My apologies sir Adell. I'll make sure to be more careful now zam." Yukimaru said.**

**Asagi got out her guns. "So how do we kill this bastard?"**

**"If we send mana through him, we can do internal damage. That's how we beat him when we were on Earth." Almaz said.**

**"Some of us can keep Seedle busy, while others can do the actual damage." Jennifer said.**

**Seedle smiled. "I won't let you defeat me twice." He fired seven lasers from his sword, which the group barely mannaged to dodge. He targeted Master Bigster, and slashed through him knocking him out instantly.**

**"Great Gun King!" Salvatore summoned a giant gun, which fired a giant bullet. She jumped on top of it, and attempted to ram it into Seedle. Seedle sliced the bullet in half, before impaling Salvatore with his sword.**

**"Marona, we'll have to surround him to do any damage." Ash in phantom form said.**

**"Right. Confi-!" Seedle appeared right in front of her. "I know a little about you. You can summon and confine phantoms at will. Sadly you're helpless without them." Seedle kicked Marona in the face, and punched her down making her go unconscious."**

**"Marona!" Ash yelled. He wasn't confined yet, so he couldn't do anything against Seedle.**

**Almaz, Sapphire, Raspberyl, and Mr. Champloo surrounded Seedle. "Let's take him down permanentley this time!" Sapphire yelled. She swung her axe, Almaz slashed with his sword, Mr. Champloo did a barrage of punches and kicks, and Raspberyl casted magic...they noticed that Seedle wasn't there.**

**"I didn't even see him move!" Raspberyl stated.**

**"He wasn't this fast when we fought him before." Almaz said.**

**"The first time you see a chef roast steak, you might not be that impressed. The second time you see it however, and you'll be as surprised as somebody who thought he ate apples all his life, untill he ate the golden apples in the garden of Hesperides, boom!" Mr. Champloo shouted.**

**Seedle appeared behind Gordon, before slashing him. "You say that you plan on avenging that prinny. Show me then."**

**"Very well. As long as evil exists in the world, us champions of justice shall never rest!" Gordon yelled. Gordon jumped high into the air. Thursday changed into a top like form, and Jennifer punched him towars Gordon, who got on top of it. "Prepare yourself!" Gordon, riding on top of Thursday in top form, rammed into Seedle.**

**"We aren't finished yet!" Jennifer formed energy around her, and fired a blast at Seedle. It formed into a giant hand made out of mana, which began to crush Seedle before exploding.**

**Seedle shrugged off the pain, and slashed through all of them. "Gordon Pu-!" Before Gordon could use the attack, Seedle impaled him, and knocked him to the snow. "If you want to truly avenge that Prinny, you'll need to be stronger than that."**

**"Damn you. I will defeat you!" Gordon yelled.**

_'Damnit_.'** Kurtis thought.**_ 'I'll need to get there. If I crawl my way to where Seedle is...then what? I can't fight if I can't even stand. I'm forced to just watch him take out my friends. Damnit, is there anything I can do?'_

**Asagi pointed her guns at Seedle's head. "You better not ignore me! I'm one of the main characters now!"**

**"You're risking your life pointing your gun at me like that." Seedle said.**

**"What are you talking about?" Asagi asked.**

**"I'm saying it's dangerous to play with guns." Seedle had blood come out of his back, stabbing Asagi like a spike.**

**Etna formed a giant fire ball. "Alright you bastard, take this! Chaos Impact!" She hurled it at Seedle, who simply punched it back at her. Seedle then jumped into the air, hammered Etna down, and cut himself. "Bloody Needle!" All his blood droplets hardened, and extended, piercing through Etna.**

**"Etna!" Hanako and Aramis tried to run towards her, but they were impaled with by the hardened blood as well.**

**"You bastard." Adell ran to Seedle. "Vulcan Bla-!" Faster than Adell could even see it, Seedle slashed off both of his arms. **

**"ADELL!" Rozalin, Taro, and Hanko all yelled.**

**Adell endured the pain. "I can still fight!" He was going to kick Seedle, but Seedle knocked him down, and stepped on Adell's head. **

**"I'm amazed by your stupidity. You'd try to fight me even after all you've seen me do? You're too weak and low leveled thanks to Baal's curse." Seedle said.**

**"You can't hold out against all of us forever. We'll beat you just like we did on Earth." Adell said.**

**"I don't recall you being one of the people who fought me then." Adell had no response. "If I were you, I wouldn't try to attack me right now. You wouldn't want him to die would you?" Seedle said.**

**Mao gritted his teeth in anger. "Damnit. Now what?"**

**Seedle had his sword towards Adell. "Even if I don't kill him, I won't pass up the opportunity for suffering. Maybe I'll start with carving out your eyes."**

**"Forget about me. Take this bastard down." Adell said.**

**Rozalin walked up. "You said you wanted me didn't you?"**

**Adel's eyes widened. "Don't!" **

**Rozalin ignored Adell. "If you leave Veldime, and spare everybody here I'll allow you to take me to the underworld."**

**"Princess! Are you certain this is a good idea?!" Tink asked.**

**"It's our only remaining option." Rozalin answered.**

**"But what'll happen to you?" Taro asked.**

**"I won't let you!" Adell tried to rise up, but Seedle kicked him in the face. **

**"Fine. I'll have Zenon, which is all I need on this planet."**

* * *

><p><strong>From space, the overlord's were watching. "Well Pram, looks like your game is still going on." Orphelion said.<strong>

**"Well, with Seedle here, things are more interesting." King Drake said.**

**"I guess so." Pram replied. "I don't have the same enjoyment I usually do from watching though."**

**"It has to do with what Zetta said isn't it?" Alexander asked. "He has a point. Most of this is your fault."**

**"I already knew that. Most demons are nothing but toys for me."**

**"Well this is much more than a game for them." Babylon said. "Many people died because of you trying to entertain yourself Pram."**

**"Damnit. I feel like crap." **

**"Don't tell me YOU'RE growing soft now." Orphelion said.**

**"BWAHAHAHA! PRAM'S BECOMING A WUSS!" Dryzen shouted.**

**Pram glared at Valvoga. "Ahh!" Micky yelled. "Don't kill us! I don't wanna die!"**

**"I'll deal with you guys later." Pram got out a book.**

**"Is that the sacred tome?" Alex asked.**

**Pram nodded. "I might as well save these guys, so they'll quit bitching." Pram teleported away.**

**"Looks like Pram feels guilty after all." Babylon said.**

**"Not like that's going to undo all that happened because of her." Orphelion replied.**

**Seedle walked away from Adell, and towards Rozalin. "Keep this in mind. When I get to the underworld, I'll do whatever it takes to know more about the Zenon insie you. After I'm finished with the research, I'll just kill you, and have Zenon move into me instead."**

**Rozalin nodded. "As long as I can save my friends, I'll do whatever it takes."**

**"Rozalin, don't!" Adell tried to stand up, but without the support of any arms, he wasn't able to.**

**Mao went behind Seedle. "Take this you bastard!" Mao sent a wave of mana through Seedle from behind. Seedle was barely fazed. "What the...?"**

**"I erased several souls from existance by absorbing them in the underworld. I became much more powerful." Seedle punched away Mao. "The only reason I came here was to kill people for fun. Be grateful I'm leaving after killing only one person." He grabbed Fubuki's severed head. "This would make use as a souvenir."**

**"Just let him take me." Rozalin said to the group. "It would be better than letting all of you die." **

**"Maybe you won't have to let him take you." Pram fired several large icebergs at Seedle, who wasn't expecting it, so wasn't able to dodge or block.**

**Most of the group were pissed at her arrival. Understanable seeing as how she put them through this, and shown little to no care for them. "I thought you would have more sense than this Pram." Seedle said. "You of all people should know you can't beat me right now."**

**Pram smiled. "I know I can't beat you Seedle. But I had a plan ready." She got out the sacred tome. "I already wrote down my wish in it." Pram began to send her mana into the book. "Haaaaaa!" **

**Seedle got out his sword. "Like hell I'll let it happen!" He jumped in the air, but Yukimaru blocked his slash, and kicked him down. "I don't know what she intends to do zam, but if she plans on helping Ms. Rozalin, we need to help her."**

**"Can we really trust her though?" Almaz asked.**

**"It's our only hope right now." Flonne said. "Ultimate Attack!" Flonne flew into the air, and gathered energy. "Lord, give me strength. Divine Ray!" Flonne fired a giant blast of energy at Seedle, who jumped out of the way. **

**"I won't let you distract me!" Seedle rushed to Pram again, but Mr. Champloo blocked him. "Ten-fold!" Mr. Champloo built up energy in his arm. "SPIKED PUNCH!" Mr. Champloo punched Seedle ten times, all seeming as if they landed simultaneously.**

**Raspberyl opened her book. "D-Rule 3, Eco-friend!" Raspberyl formed a giant multi-headed snaketo breathe poison on Seedle. He endured it, and simply kicked Raspberyl to a tree.**

**The sacred tome Pram wrote in began to glow. "*Huff* I finished writing in my wish." Pram panted. She fell to the ground. "That took a lot of mana out of me.**

**"What the hell dd you do?" Etna asked.**

**From the book, a young woman with long blue hair appeared. "Underlord Seedle, right?" **

**"You're that girl who helped Zetta revive Salome." Seedle remembered. **

**"Who is she?" Mao asked. "One person is your last resort?"**

**Pram smiled. "I thought she was just some dumb girl when I met her for the first time. But she's more than you expect."**

**"I'm Trenia. The spirt of the sacred tome." The woman said.**

**_This chapter took a lot out of me. Not much to say here except that I hope you enjoyed it , and found it worth the wait._ **


	53. Axel's bargain

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods Chapter 51: Axel's bargain**

**"I remember you. You were one of the main reasons I couldn't have gotten revenge on Salome." Seedle said.**

**"You barely mannaged to survive Alex's attack. You should have taken advantage how you live, but now you're just leading up to your death." Trenia told Seedle.**

**"Spirit of the sacred tome or not, you're just a stupid girl. Die!" Seedle got out his sword.**

**"I already know what will happen to you if you keep playing with souls, and trying to abuse your power. You'll fail in the end, and die."**

**Seedle was unfazed. "I can change my own fate, and I won't let anybody get in my way of becoming stronger."**

**"Can you take this guy out?" Almaz asked.**

**Trenia tilted her head for a moment. "I dunno."**

**"...WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!" Mao yelled.**

**"I've never been in a fight before." Trenia answered. She held out her hands, and caught some snow. "Heh heh. It tickles a bit when it melts." Her entire demanor seemed to change. **

**"...THIS is your last resort?" Etna asked Pram.**

**"Well she IS the spirit of the sacred tome. She has to have a bunch of mana." Pram responded.**

**Seedle charged at Trenia. "Storm Blade!" Seedle tried to slash Trenia, but his sword bounced off of a barrier of mana. "What the hell?"**

**"Can you hold on for a while?" Trenia picked up Adell's arms that Seedle sliced off and walked up to him. "You must be really stupid to try and fight even after losing your arms."**

**"Giving up just isn't my style." Adell said.**

**"You got lucky, but if you don't know your limits, you won't be able to save anybody." Trenia put Adell's arms on his stumps. The skin of Adell's arms attached to his stumps, and they were put back together.**

**"What the...?" **

**"Now don't get any more of your limbs chopped off kay?" Trenia put her hands together, and healed the entire group. Anyone out cold, became conscious again, and any wounds were mended.**

**"What happened?" Marona asked.**

**"Pram arrived, and wrote in something called the sacred tome." Rozalin answered. "She used it to summon a woman name Trenia to help us."**

**"But all of us together couldn't defeat him." Master BigSter pointed out. **

**"I have a lot of mana, so I should be fine." Trenia walked to Kurtis next. "I've never tried fixing stuff before, but I can give this a shot." Trenia levitated pieces of Kurtis's peglegs, and put them back together, before it attached back to Kurtis. "There, good as new."**

**"How did you do that?" Kurtis asked. **

**Trenia turned to Seedle. "Ok, I'm ready now!"**

**"I can't underestimate that girl." Seedle threw his sword into the air, and it multiplied into 4. "Darkness Falls!" All 4 swords were hurled at Trenia.**

**Trenia flew in the air to dodge the swords. "Hmmmm. I don't have my friend the corn guy here, so I can't have him fight for me. So I guess I'll just have to fight on my own. How do I do that again?"**

**Seedle gritted his teeth. "Don't you dare mock me!" Seedle jumped in the air, and slashed at Trenia. Trenia caught the blade with one hand. **

**"Ok, I think I know what to do." Trenia punched Seedle down to the snow, and gathered mana. "Here it comes!" Trenia formed her mana into multiple shards and had them come down on Seedle.**

**Seedle stood up, bleeding. **_'Damnit. She's really powerful. I even hardened my blood for that attack, and she still wounded me.'_** Trenia came down, and placed her hand on Seedle's chest, and sent mana energy through Seedle to damage him. "Ghaa!" Seedle coughed up more blood.**

**"I won't let you attack." Trenia had most of her mana surround her fist, before punching Seedle.**

**"What the...how did she hurt Seedle that time?" Almaz asked.**

**"Seedle can't manipulate his blood that's inside his body if he's manipulating blood outside his body at the same time remember?" Mao eyed Seedle's blood that was staining the snow red. "He was about to imaple her with the blood that he lost in the fight."**

**Trenia was repeatedly punching Seedle. "Hardening and manipulating your blood would need a lot of concentration right? That leaves you vulnerable."**

**"Shit!" Seedle got out his sword and attempted to stab Trenia, but she easily dodge. "What the...?"**

**"I could tell where you planned on stabbing me. I'm an oracle don't you remember? I can tell what you're going to do." Trenia snapped her fingers, and Seedle was set on fire.**

**"GYAAAAAAAA!" Seedle was howling in pain due to being burnt alive. "DAMN YOU!"**

**"It was written in the sacred tome that your selfish desire to overthrow god would lead to your end of existance." Trenia said, completley seriously. She shown no signs of letting the fire die out.**

**"She's...she's actually going to kill him!" Sapphire exclaimed.**

**Pram smiled. "I told you I had a plan."**

**"What if it's not enough though?" Ash asked.**

**"Pessimist huh? Don't worry. Even if Seedle beats Trenia, he'll be too weakened to do anything against us."**

**"And since we're fully healed because of Trenia, we can beat Seedle at his weakened state." Aramis said.**

**"I've got to hand it to you, that's a pretty good plan you got going there." Mao told Pram. "And for the dean of Evil Academy to acknowledge that is a great honor. Maybe I won't fire you as a teacher after all."**

**"I can change the future if I gain enough power." Seedle shot souls out of his body, and they exploded on Trenia. The shock of it caused her to lose focus, and unable to continue to burn Seedle.**

**"NOW!" Seedle rushed to Trenia, and slashed through her. Trenia collapsed, unconscious. Seedle raised up his sword to kill her. "Heh heh heh. Looks like I...win." Seedle collapsed shortly afterward before he was able to finish her off. His entire body was charred, and as he was unconscious, he could have easily been mistaken for a corpse.**

**"Seedle's down. We can kill him now." Pram said.**

**"Killing somebody who can't fight back isn't my style." Adell said.**

**Kurtis knocked Adell to the ground. "THIS ISN'T ABOUT YOUR STYLE!" He roared.**

**"K-Kurtis?" Jennifer reacted. She and Gordon were both surprised. They knew that Kurtis despised Seedle, but they never saw him so outraged before.**

**"Seedle is too dangerous to leave alive. And what about all that he's doing!? DID YOU JUST FORGET ABOUT THAT?!" **

**Adell remembered Seedle killing Fubuki. He also though of the trauma Seedle put Laharl and Gwen through by having them forced against each other, along with all the souls in the underworld that he either erased, or is about to erase from existance for power and demons, including the families of Kurtis and Marona. "You're right. I'm sorry."**

**Kurtis calmed down. "Just remember that there's a line between being honorable, and just making a mistake."**

**Asagi got out her guns. "Time to finish this bastard off for good then." She was about to shoot at Seedle's body until a portal opened up.**

**"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold off on that for a while will you?" Axel walked out of the portal, along with three men. One was a knight in armor with yellow hair, a large, muscular old man with white hair and a beard who was also wearing armor, and the final one was a young man with long yellow hair, part of it in a ponytail, and was wearing a blue jacket. Marona and Ash were shocked by the arrival of the men accompanying Axel.**

**"Don't get in our way Axel!" Adell ran to Axel to punch him, but the man in the blue jacket grabbed his arm, turned Adell around, and was holding the arm behind his back. "Don't get reckless kid. I can break your arm if I want to." He said to Adell. He then pushed him to the ground.**

**"Who are these three?" Sapphire asked.**

**"New recruits of Underlord Seedle, along with three of the finest warriors in Iviore." Axel answered.**

**"Wait a minute, you can't be working for him willingly." Marona said. The three men looked uncomftorable knowing that Marona was here. "I know you three. Walnut, Raphael, and Sprout."**

**"You know her?" Axel asked.**

**"Yes." The knight Raphael answered. "She's the brave girl who came up with the plan to seal away Sulphur."**

**The large old man Sprout got out his sword. "We're taking lord Seedle back to the underworld. If you try to stop us, we'll kill you."**

**"Mr. Sprout, what's Seedle threatening you guys with?" Marona asked. "You're kind people, I know you wouldn't do what he wants without a reason."**

**"Sorry, but that's none of your buisness." Walnut replied.**

**"Are we going to fight or what?" Mao asked. **

**"Actually, no." Axel replied. "We aren't going to fight you guys."**

**"Vasa Aer...wait what?"**

**"What do you mean we aren't fighting them?" Walnut demanded.**

**"They have us outnumbered, and most of them are stronger than you guys. We'd be walking to our defeat." Axel said.**

**"He has a good point." Raphael told Walnut and Sprout.**

**"So you'll let us kill Seedle?" Ash asked.**

**"As much as we'd want to, we won't. Seedle's the only one who can keep Sulphur under control." Walnut responed. **

**"Plus, he'll have my stardom rise if I help him out. No, you guys are just going to let us go with him.**

**"...Is he really this stupid?" Etna asked.**

**"What makes you think we'll let you go?" Rozalin asked Axel.**

**"Well we'd hate to erase Laharl's soul from existance." Axel answered. Etna and Flonne immediately rushed towards Axel, weapons in hand. "Ahhhh!" Axel yelled in fear. **

**Sprout blocked Etna's spear strike with his sword, before Walnut kicked her away. Raphael used his sword to cut through Flonne's staff, before knocking her to the ground. "Phew, thanks for that guys." Axel said.**

**"If you weren't Seedle's right hand man, we'd let them kill you." Sprout said. "In fact, when I get the opportunity to turn against Seedle, you'll be one of the first I kill."**

**Axel gulped, and picked up Seedle's unconscious body. "Even if you kill all 5 of us, Sulphur, Gwen, and Seedle's minions can still erase Laharl's soul from existance. If you just let us leave, we won't do that ok?"**

**"You're bluffing. Seedle said he didn't find his soul yet." Rozalin pointed out.**

**"You can always count on the dark hero to find things you haven't yet." Axel said.**

**"We can't let that happen to Laharl." Flonne said.**

**"Damn. Do we just let them leave?" Adell asked.**

**"While a hero must stop all evil, they must save others as well. We must agree." Gordon said.**

_'Why don't you disagree Mao? You keep saying how you're still evil right? Now's the time to prove it. Kill them, and let that brats soul be erased. He's only one guy after all, and he's already dead.'_** Dark Mao said in Mao's head.**

_'...'_

_'What's the matter? Isn't your E.Q unsurpassed? I was right. You're going soft after all.'_

_'Just shut up already!'_** Mao then decided to tune out Dark Mao.**

**"We agree." Rozalin said.**

**"Well I guess we'll be going now." Axel, Walnut, Sprout, and Raphael went back to the underworld with Seedle's unconscious body. 'My bluff worked out after all. Laharl isn't even in the underworld yet. High risks, but it sure payed off.' Axel thought.**

**"I'll take you guys back to Holt. You're been through a lot today, and you probably want to save the game." Pram said.**

**"Why are you helping us though? You never gave a crap about what happened to us before." Etna pointed out.**

**"I want Seedle dead like you guys do. I'd make an exception to what I normally do." Before anybody could respond, she teleported the group to Holt. "Also...I feel guilty for what I've done."**

* * *

><p><strong>"GYAAAAAAA DOOD!" Prinny Laharl finally mannaged to push the statue of Death King Hugo to the center of Hades. "Done...dood." Prinny Laharl collapsed.<strong>

**"You aren't done yet Prinny." Fenrich said.**

**"...What dood?"**

**"Do you honestly think that action alone would help you atone? That was just a test to see if it was even possible to be up to Lord Valvatorez's ultimate training."**

**"He's kidding right, dood?" Laharl asked Valvatorez.**

**"No. You still have much more work to do." Valvatorez answered. "Now, a foolish Prinny dropped our shipment of sardines into the lava. You'll have to go and get it out."**

**"But I'll burn to a crisp dood!" Laharl protested.**

**"If you have willpower, and the motivation of sardines anything is possible! Now go!" **

**Laharl started at the lava surrounding Hades. "God damnit dood." He jumped into the lava.**

Here's the chapter. It seems like Raphael and Sprout are forced to work for Seedle along with Walnut and Laharl's mother. I enjoyed writing the fight between Seedle and Trenia though I did struggle writing some bits. I hope you enjoyed it.


	54. The item gods

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods Chapter 52: The item gods**

**Prinny Laharl swam out of the lava and walked to Valvatorez and Fenrich. His body was crispened, and his pain was unimagniable. "Here it is dood." He threw two burnt pieces of wood. "That was all I could find dood. I couldn't find the sardines, or the rest of the crate."**

**"Well obviously." Fenrich said.**

**"WHAT!?" Laharl remembered what he had to do as a Prinny. "Ugh. DOOD."**

**"Prinny, do you honestly think it would survive being in lava? Or are you just that stupid?" Fenrich asked.**

**"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU MAKE ME DO THIS DOOD?!"**

**"You fool!" Valvatorez yelled. "Remember when I told you that the work you'd be doing would cause unimaginable pain? This was to see how strong your endurance, and resolve were."**

**"So you're testing me dood?" Laharl asked.**

**"That along with helping you atone for your sins. Your actions of moving the statue, and swimming through the lava to try and get the crate of sardines should make up for what would take an average prinny 40 years in the amount of work it would take to be accepted by the red moon." Fenrich said.**

**"You would have died if it weren't for your willpower. Now answer me this. What drove you to accomplish such a difficult and dangerous act?" Valvatorez asked.**

**"It's because I want to help out Etna and Flonne...no. I want to help everybody dood. I need to get to the underworld as soon as possible to at least try and take out Seedle. The universe is in danger, and I need to do whatever I can to save it dood."**

**"WRONG!" Valvatorez kicked Laharl to the statue of Death King Hugo. **

**"WHAT THE HELL DOOD?!" Laharl demanded.**

**"You still have much to learn. Remember what I told you was in the crate? It was sardines! That's what drove you. With the motivation and power of sardines, you can accomplish almost anything!" **

**"Dood, are you just deciding what motivates me?" Laharl asked.**

**"Now, come with me! I will spend the remainder of the day teaching you about the power of sardines, and how seriously it must be taken!"**

**Laharl sighed. "All right dood. I'll learn about sardine power." Valvatorez and Fenrich led Laharl to the Prinny training room.**

* * *

><p><strong>The group was teleported back to Holt by Pram. "We sure are coming here a lot." Sapphire said.<strong>

**"Well with Evil Academy mostly destroyed, and the kid's netherworld blown up, this is one of the only planets we can stay at, the others would be Earth, or Ivoire." Mao replied. "And we wouldn't have enough time to find a place to stay at in any of those planets."**

**Adell spun his arms for a little while. He was still amazed how Trenia mannaged to reattach them after Seedle sliced them off as if nothing ever happened. "So what do we do next?"**

**"Well we have two options. Go to the underworld to take out Seedle, or we wait for Baal to come up and kill him." Mao said.**

**"We can't take out Seedle for as long as he has Laharl's soul as a captive." Flonne replied.**

**"So what if the brat's soul is in danger?" Mao asked. "Let's forget about him, and focus on killing Seedle."**

_'Funny how you didn't say this BEFORE those guys took Seedle back.'_** Dark Mao said in Mao's head.**

_'Just shut up.'_** Mao responded in his head.**

_'You regret not protesting back at Snow Melody don't you? That's why you're only bringing it up now. If you're that worried about going soft, let me take over.'_** Dark Mao continued.**

_'SHUT UP!'_** Mao tuned Dark Mao out again.**

**"Mao, we can't just let his soul be erased." Raspberyl protested.**

**"Sure we can. It's not like he can do much good now that he's dead." Mao said.**

**Adell grabbed Mao by the collar of his jacket. "He gave up his life to save us! Are you just going to ignore what he did?"**

**Mao grabbed Adell's hands, and put them off of his jacket. "That was then, this is now. Why waste time just for one person? You think one life would be worth letting Seedle remain unchecked? Keep allowing him to destroy souls? Besides, it's not like he was worth much with his levels down." Mao responded.**

**"My, my. You're a poor comrade aren't you?" Mid-boss teleported in front of the group.**

**"You again?" Rozalin asked.**

**"What are you doing here Mid-boss?" Etna asked.**

**"Mademoiselle, I prefer that you call me the Dark Adonis." Mid-boss replied. "And that goes for the author too!"**

**"Why are you here?" Sapphire asked.**

**"I happened to overhear what you were talking about." Mid-boss answered.**

**"Didn't you try to fight Ash and I before?" Marona asked.**

**"Aha! It seems like I left a lasting impression in the mind of young girls after all. I trust that the phantom double I gave you has been helping you out a lot, right?"**

**"We never used it." Ash answered.**

**"A-are you sure? Try remembering far back." Mid-boss said.**

**"We're sure we never used it. We never really wanted it anway." Marona replied.**

**"Well I'm sure that it will help you a lot if you remember to use it from now on." **

**"We remembered it. We intentionally avoided it though." Ash replied.**

**Mid-boss fell to the ground, barely supporting himself with his arms, and hanging his head in shame and depression. "But...mon eyes. Mon hair. Mon style. Does that mean nothing to you?"**

**"Did you come for a reason or not?" Etna asked.**

**Mid-boss stood back up. "Well I figured I might as well help you decide. Axel saying that Seedle had Laharl's soul captive...that was a lie."**

**"WHAT?!" Most of the group yelled.**

**"It was a high stakes bluff that you fell for. They haven't found it yet. It was incredibly risky, but it seems that it worked out for them. Had Trenia still been conscious, she would have known this as well."**

**"Damn. We lost a chance to take out Seedle." Kurtis said.**

**"We'll need to go to the underworld right away then!" Gordon yelled.**

**"We should rest, and go after Seedle tomorrow though." Ash said.**

**"Are you kidding me?! We should go right now." Asagi replied.**

**"We're all injured from when we fought Seedle zam." Yukimaru pointed out. "If we push ourselves too hard, and all get wiped out, what would happen then?"**

**"A chef must know when to grill the steak, or to simply pass the condiments. Right now, we must do the latter." Mr. Champloo stated.**

**"What does that even mean?" Taro asked.**

**"It's best not to try and understand it." Almaz told him. **

**"I think we should rest for now. At our condition, we wouldn't be able to fight at all." Master BigSter said.**

**Most of the group didn't want to, but they eventually agreed. "Now, I must be off." Mid-Boss said to the group. "Don't worry about how you'll fare without me, I know you can do well. One must rely on themselves, not on others. No matter how powerful, beautiful, stylish..."**

**"Hurry up and leave already!" Salvatore demanded.**

**Mid-boss looked shocked and hurt, before quickly changing his expression to his usual self. "Well, I'll be on my leave now. Don't fret, I'll see you again. Au revoir!" Mid-boss teleported away. **

**"About time he left." Sapphire said. The group all went inside Adell's house. Mao was about to follow, but Raspberyl put her hand on his shoulder. "What is it Beryl?"**

**"Mao, were you serious about just letting Seedle destroy Laharl's soul?" **

**"Of course I was. He's worthless now, and it's only one person." Mao replied.**

**"That's not true. Think about what he's done for us."**

**"He screwed up. He had an opportunity to let Zetta handle Baal, but he blew it, and his vassal nearly died because of it. If he didn't let his pride get in the way, he wouldn't have to give most of his life energy to her. Why should we worry about a dead dumbass like him?" Mao asked.**

**"Mao, even though you're the number one honor student, you aren't heartless. I know you're worried about Laharl."**

**"I'm the dean of Evil Academy remember? I don't care about anybody except myself."**

**"What about your dad?" Raspberyl asked. Mao had no response. He immediately went inside to avoid any further conversation. "I know Mao doesn't really mean what he said. But what's got him so worked up?" Raspberyl followed the rest of the group into Adell's house.**

* * *

><p><strong>Zetta was in an area with floating pieces of land, and a burning sea of lava in a random netherworld. "Goddamnit, where the hell is Baal's soul? I lost track of how many planets I've been to looking for him." He jumped to the top of a cliff to get a better view. "These are entire planets I'm looking through. Damn, maybe it wasn't a good idea to decide to quit asking Pram for help. She's the one with the sacred tome right now."<strong>

**Zetta heard footsteps, and turned around. He used his sword to block a sword slash. "What are you here for?" He asked. He looked at his attacker. It was in the shape of a majin, but it was shadowy, and see through. "What the hell are you?"**

**The attacker attempted to slash Zetta, but Zetta jumped out of the way.**_ 'I am an item god. The soul of this sword, and most powerful resident of the item world inside it.'_** It was using telepathy to communicate with. Zetta noticed that it had the Yoshitsuna sword. Second to only the Baal sword for most powerful sword in the universe.**

**"An item god? I heard how tough you guys were. But there's no way in hell you're going to beat me!" Zetta threw his sword up into the air, and it multiplied into 4. He then hurled them all at the item god.**

**The sword item god jumped into the air, and cut each of the giant swords into pieces.**

**"What the...!" Zetta was too shocked to react to the item god's blade rush. "You're pretty strong. But I'm still the most badass overlord in the entire cosmos! Badass Overdrive!" Zetta rushed to the item god. "I'll show you the true strength of an overlord!" Zetta delivered several powerful punches at sonic speed to the item god. He then hammered the item god down, before everything in it's view shattered into pieces, was sucked into a black hole, and exploded. **

**The sword wielding item god struggled to stand up. **_'You're incredibly powerful. It's easy to see why lord Baal wants to take over your body.'_

**"So I was right. Baal's here after all."**

_'Not quite.'_** Another telepathic voice said. Zetta took several arrows into his body, and fell to the ground. The overlord noticed 6 more shadowy see through figures in the shape of majins appear next to the sword wielding item god. **

**"Damn. More item gods?" Zetta stood up. "What do you mean 'not quite'!?"**

_'Lord Baal hasn't yet reincarnated.'_** The bow wielding item god replied. **_'He told us that if he died, we should find you so he could use your body. That's why we didn't go with him to Evil Academy, Earth, or Krichevskoy's netherworld. We were looking for you, and waiting for you to be alone, and vulnerable to us.'_

**An item god who used a staff fully healed the sword item god, who was injured against Zetta. **_'You're outnumbered Zetta. You have no chance of victory.'_

**"You think I'll give up my body so easily?" Zetta charged at all of them. "Get ready you bastards! Dimensional Sla-!"**

**One of the item gods, who used fists appeared in front of Zetta before he could deliver the attack. The fist using item god moved it's index finger at high speeds and had it make contact with Zetta. Zetta felt a force similar to that of an incredibly powerful bullet, and a similar wound was made as well.**

**"Ghaa!" Zetta coughed up blood. "Zetta Bea-!" Zetta was about to fire eye lasers, before the gun, and bow wielding item gods shot at him repeatedly from a distance. The bullets made huge explosions on contact, and the arrows were flying over 10 per second.**

**The axe wielding item god threw his axe through the cliff, causing it to collapse. Zetta jumped into the air to avoid it, but the spear, fist, and axe wielding item god all jumped in the air along with him. The axe item god chopped into Zetta's body, before the spear wielding item god delivered several stabs that were nearly unreadable. The fist item god hammered Zetta all the way into a river of lava.**

**"GYAAAAA!" Zetta climbed his way out of the lava, breathing heavilly. His entire body was charred, and half of his face was melted off. "Shit, I'm in trouble here."**

**All 7 item gods landed in front of Zetta. The staff wielding item god had several giant bubble surround Zetta. They all froze, and impaled Zetta. The fist item god punched and kicked Zetta repeatedly, with a flaming explosing occuring after each impact.**

**Zetta rushed to the item gods. "Get ready!" He drew out his sword, and targeted the staff item god. The sword item god blocked Zetta's sword strike. "Zetta Beam!" Zetta fired out eyelasers that blasted all of item gods back.**

**The fist item god moved so fast that he was practically invisible. He appeared behind Zetta, and punched Zetta with both fists. A devastating shockwave came from it, heavilly damaging Zetta's internal organs.**

**Zetta coughed up blood. "I WON'T LOSE!" Zetta slashed the air, sending out a sharp compressed airblade to damage the fist item god. "Dimensional Slash!" He filled his sword with mana, and a long green energy slash greatly wounded the 7 item gods.**

**The gun item god shot the ground below Zetta, causing a huge explosion knocking Zetta upward. The axe item gods chopped through Zetta, and threw him down to the ground. The staff item god then froze Zetta, before using Omega Fire on him.**

**"I'm not finished yet!" Zetta stabbed the staff item god, grabbed him, and used his body as a weapon against the other 6 item gods. **_'You must be getting desperate.'_** The bow item god fired an arrow into Zetta's leg, so he couldn't move as well.**

_'It's over Zetta.'_** The sword item god slashed Zetta repeatedly, at high speeds. Due to Zetta's wounded leg, he couldn't move well enough to dodge, or counter in time. The staff item god fired a giant laser from the sky at him.**

**_'They're tough.'_ Zetta said in his head. _'They're so fast and skilled, and they have almost as much power as me.'_ Zetta began to glow with energy. "All right! This is my last resort! Die!" Zetta jumped all the way up into space, before he shot eyelasers down at the planet. He aimed at the planets core, and blew it up killing all resident there.**

**"Damn, that was tough." Zetta noticed the smoke, and chunks from him blowing up the random netherworld were clearing away. A green barrier formed by the staff item god protected the item gods from death.**_ 'I take it that was your final attempt?'_

**The sword item god slashed through Zetta, before throwing him to the fist item god. It threw Zetta counltess amounts of miles upward, before it filled it's fist with energy and then punched Zetta. A make-shift supernova occurred from the punch. Zetta survived it, but was in no condition to fight. **

**Zetta panted heavilly. "I...I can't beat them all at once. I hate to run from a fight, but I have no choice." Zetta teleported himself away.**

**'He knows when he has to run.' The sword item god said. 'He's injured, so if we can find him again, he's done for. Let's sepreate to find him.' The other item gods nodded, and all 7 of them split up to find Zetta.**

**_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Item gods are revealed to be working for Baal, and are trying to get Zetta's body. How will this play out?_ **


	55. Power of an item god

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods Chapter 53: Power of an item god**

**Prinny Laharl was forcing himself to pay attention to Valvatorez's long lecture about sardines. Whenever he was about to nod off, he stabbed himself to pay attention.**

**"Now, what are 5 genera of sardines?" Valvatorez asked.**

**"Sardina, sardinops, Sardinella, Escualosa, and Dussumieria." Laharl answered.**

**Valvatorez glared at Laharl. "Correct. However, I didn't hear a single 'dood' in your answer."**

**"You will have to scrub every single toilet in Hades as punishment." Fenrich said to Laharl. "And since we're working you harder than any other prinny here, you will have to do it with your bare hands."**

**"Are you shitting me?!" Laharl yelled.**

**"There it is again! You have forgotten to say 'dood'! These punishments are the only way for you to remember!" Valvatorez yelled.**

**"It's only a single phrase dood!" Laharl protested.**

**"Do you want to be able to be accepted by the red moon or not?" Fenrich asked.**

**"Grrr. Fine dood. They can't be that bad." Prinny Laharl briefly walked into a Hades restroom, then immediately walked out. "THAT IS ONE OF THE MOST DISGUSTING PLACES I'VE EVER SEEN DOOD!"**

**"You have no choice but to endure it for your Prinny training. Now start!" Valvatorez demanded.**

**"I hate this place dood." Laharl held his breath, and went into the first restroom to begin to clean.**

* * *

><p><strong>The group all woke up the next day. "So we're going to the underworld next right?" Flonne asked.<strong>

**"How will we even get there?" Almaz asked.**

**"Pram can probably find a way. Let's ask her." Adell said.**

**"Why ask for her help? She made it clear that she doesn't give a rat's ass about us." Etna pointed out.**

**"She did help us out at Snow Melody though zam." Yukimaru replied. **

**"That doesn't mean we can trust her. With the exception of what Seedle's been doing, she's the cause of everything that happened." Mao pointed out.**

**"But we have no other options." Hanako replied. "It's either we get help from her, or we just walk around aimlessly across the whole universe."**

**"Guess we have no choice but to continue getting help from Pram." Ash said.**

**"Then let's go to the stores before we call Pram." Rozalin said.**

**The group went outside to buy items, armor, and weapons from stores. Marona walked up to Adell who was buying fist weapons. "I finished writing a letter to my friend, Castile. Is there any way for me to send letters to other planets?"**

**"I think the dimensional gate keeper can help with that." Adell answered.**

**"Thanks." Marona walked toward the dimensional gatekeeper. She was about to ask her to send the letter to Castile, before she noticed a man who was lying on the ground, with heavy injuries. "Are you ok?!" She went to the body in concern.**

**"Isn't that Zetta?" Ash asked. **

**"We have to help him Ash." Marona said. Ash turned visible, and slung Zetta on his back, and carried him to the group. **

**"Zetta? What's he doing here?" Mao asked, noticing Ash carrying Zetta's unconscious body.**

**"It doesn't matter right now. He's injured. We have to help him." Marona answered.**

**"No way! I can finally get my revenge on him for cancelling Makai Wars!" Asagi yelled. **

**"Does that really matter right now?" Almaz asked.**

**Asagi fired bullets at Zetta's body, who subconsciously deflected them with his bare hand. "THE HELL?!"**

**Zetta woke up. "Ugh. I'm not feeling much better from that fight." He noticed the group surrounding him. "Heh. The random planet I ran away to happened to be where you guys were. I seriously didn't expect that to happen."**

**"What the hell happened to you?!" Mao asked.**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"You have wounds all over your body, part of your face is melted off, you're bleeding all over, and you were lying unconscious." Mao pointed out.**

**"Who were you fighting to be hurt this badly?" Hanako asked.**

**Zetta struggled to stand up on his own. He wobbled, and coughed up blood. "Item gods. Seven of them, all working for Baal. They tried to kill me, and have Baal take over my body."**

**"Why are item gods working for Baal? Don't they only attack people who go to the item world?" Aramis asked.**

**Flonne used magic to heal Zetta. Some of his wounds closed, but Zetta still was in major pain. "You shouldn't try to go off on your own anymore. You nearly died this time."**

**"I have my own plans. I don't intend to join up with you guys unless it helps me out." Zetta tensed up. "Get out of here."**

**"What are you talking about?" Etna asked.**

**Zetta turned to the woods a few miles away from Holt and fired eyelasers at it. An explosion occured, and the woods were set on fire. "Sure are persitent aren't you?"**

**An item god jumped out of the burning forest, and came down in front of the group._ 'I've found you Zetta. You managed to sense my presence even from that great a distance.'_ **

**"All hail the item god of obvious." Zetta drew out his sword. "Only one of you this time eh? I can handle that."**

**_'You're heavilly injured from when you fought all 7 of us. I alone can kill you at your current state.'_ The item god reached to his side, as if he was about to get out a weapon. _'Strange, where's my sword?'_ There was a pause. _'Oh right, I don't use a sword.'_**

**"...Is he for real?" Sapphire asked.**

**"We'll help you out. No enemy is too much for the power of love!" Flonne yelled to Zetta.**

**"Don't be stupid! If you die here, what'll happen next?" Zetta responded.**

**"We aren't leaving you here." Adell said. "Besides, who said we were going to die?"**

**'So you'll get in my way? Fine, you brought this on yourselves.' The fist item god kicked Adell up into the air, hammered him to the ground, and landed on top of him.**

**"Slayers Descent!" Mao created two make-shift wings out of mana for himself, and flew up into the air. "Die!" Mao flew down at the item god to slash through him.**

**The fist item god patiently waited for Mao to come down, before he punched Mao in the face a split-second before Mao slashed through him, causing the genius overlord to crash through a stone wall. "Dammit...he's tough." Mao panted.**

_'How about you let me take over?'_** Dark Mao asked in Mao's head.**

**"Damnit, will you ever let that go?" Mao stood up. "Vasa Aergun!" Mao transformed into a giant creature, and fired several bolts of electricity at the item god, who took the attack. Mao then fired a giant plasma cannon from his mouth, which was swatted away to a mountain by the item god. "What the hell?!"**

**_'Triple Strike.'_ The item god punched Mao twice, before kicking him up into the air, and having him fall all the way to the ground.**

**Aramis had several zombies pop out of the ground. "Kill the item god." He commanded. The zombies all charged, but the item god dissapered at speeds near unreadable. That didn't stop the zombies from beating each other down to the point where they all went unconscious.**

**The fist item god appeared behind Aramis. _'You shouldn't get in my way.'_ He punched Aramis through a house.**

**"Chaos Impact!" Etna formed a giant fireball. "Get ready to die!" She hurled the fireball at the item god, who kicked the air. A sharp, compressed air blade split the fireball into pieces, and cut the stone wall in half, barely missing Mao.**

**"He...he cut through stone by kicking the air?" Mao asked.**

**"Flonne, back me up." Etna said.**

**"All right. Brave Heart!" Flonne used the spell to increase Etna's attack.**

**"Song of love!" Hanako sung a song that boosted Etna's attack and defense.**

**Etna tried to stab the item god with her spear, but it was pushing back her spear with one palm. 'I have no interest in you.' He kicked Etna back, before grabbing one of her legs, and broke it. Before they could react, he moved behind Flonne and Hanako, and banged their heads together._ 'You're the one I'm here for.'_ The item god turned to Zetta.**

**Zetta drew out his sword. "Get ready! Storm Blade!" Zetta tried to slash the item god repeatedly at high speeds, but the item god blocked each strike with his arms. "Ghaaa!" Zetta coughed up blood, interupting his attack against the item god.**

**_'You're still feeling the pain from our last fight. How unfortunate for you.'_ The item god punched Zetta in the gut, and hammered him to the ground. **

**"Feel the power of justice!" Gordon grabbed the item god before it could kill Zetta, threw it into the air, and punched it toward Jennifer. Jennifer hammered the item god down, and threw Thursday up into the air, who came down on the item god like a falling boulder.**

**The item god picked up Thursday, and used him as a projectile against Jennifer. The item god then ran to Gordon, delivered several quick punches, and kicked him into the ground. **

**"Confine!" Maron confined Ash, a brawler, a witch, and a valkyrie to stones and plants that were around the area. The item god jumped into the air, and fired a laser from his fists down at the phantoms.**

**"Omega Wind!" The witch used her spell to counter the blast, while the valkyrie and brawler jumped into the air. "Lightning spear!" The valyrie generated an orb of lightning from her spear, and hurled it to the item god, who deflected it.**

**"Tiger Charge!" The brawler phantom formed several after images in an attempet to throw the item god off track, before attacking it from behind. The item god simply turned around, grabbed the brawler Phantom, and threw it to the valkyrie, causing them both to fall to the ground.**

**"Water Dragon power!" Ash formed 4 dragons made entirely out of water, and they all charged at the item god. The item god punched all of them into water, before kicking Ash back. **

**The item god **_(man he should really have a name, I'm tired of just writing in 'the item god' over, and over for when he does something)_ **rushed to the witch phantom, and took it out with a single punch. _'Splitting Shot!'_ It then multiplied into three. All of them repeatedly punched and kicked Ash, the valkyrie, and the brawler, before knocking them up into the air. The item god and it's two clones jumped into the air, and formed a large orb of energy each, before knocking it to the three phantoms, knocking them unconscious, and having them vanish back to their phantom forms.**

**"Ash! Everybody!" Marona yelled in concern. The item god appeared in front of her. _'Worry more for yourself.'_ He kneed Marona in the gut, before punching her into a rock, knocking her out. **

**Almaz slashed the item god multiple times from behind, before kicking him towards Sapphire, who used 'Calamity Drive' on it. **

**"D-Rule 3! Eco-friend!" Rasperyl had a giant multi-headed snake breathe poisonous gas on the item god.**

**"Great Gun King!" Salvatore formed a giant gun that fired another giant bullet. She jumped on top of it, and rammed it into the item god.**

**Yukimaru had a large amount of mist form around the item god. It then froze into ice, and impaled it from all direction. Master BigSter followed up by repeatedly beating the item god with a whip-like thorn.**

**_'I'm facing many distractions.'_ The item god punched the air, and caused a massive explosion that did major damage to the group, and destroyed most of Holt.**

**"You...YOU BASTARD!" Adell ran to the item god. "VULCAN BLAZE!" **

**The item god anticipated each of Adell's strikes, and effortlessly dodged them. He then punched Adell in the gut, and hammered him to the ground. _'I won't kill most of you if you stay out of my way. I'm only interested in Zetta.' _The item god said.**

**Kurtis used Prinny Barrage on the item god who jumped out of the way of each blue wave, creating distance between it and Zetta. "Most of us? Who else are you here to kill?" Kurtis asked.**

**_'I'll show you.'_ The item god moved so fast it was as if he dissapered. He then appeared in front of Rozalin, and jabbed her with his finger. A bullet wound was left on her body, and Rozalin was struggling to remain conscious. _'The incarnation of Overlord Zenon. You're a major threat to Lord Baal, and one of the only beings able to defeat him. I'll have to kill you as well, and destroy your soul.'_**

**Rozalin got out her gun. "Rose Thor-!" The fist item god jabbed her in rapid succession, as if he was shooting her with a machine gun.**

**"Princess!" Taro had one of his horns grow long. "Long horn!" He burrowed underground, and charged at the item god. The item god filled his fist with a huge amount of mana, and punched the ground, destroying a part of it, and showing where underground Taro was. **

**_'Final Arts.'_ The item god uppercutted Taro repeatedly to knock him into the air, grabbed him, and pile drived him into the ground.**

**"Pretty Bazooka!" Hanako fired several missiles from her bag at the item god. "I'M the only one who gets to bully Tardo." **

**The item god moved at it's usual unreadable speed, and appeared in front of Hanako. _'I suppose you'll do as an example.'_ He put both of his fists in front of Hanako.**

**"SHIT!" Zetta yelled. "Don't let him use that attack!" **

**"Wasn't planning to." Hanako got out a bomb, and kicked it to the item god's face. She then ran to her house to help her unconscious Mom and Dad.**

**The item god appeared in front of her again, before she could reach them, and put his fists in front of her. _'Six-King Gun.'_ He launched a devastating shockwave through Hanako that did heavy amounts of damage to her internal organs. She vomitted blood, and fell to the ground.**

**"HANAKO!" Adell, Taro, Etna, and Rozalin all yelled.**

**"Damnit, he did the same thing to me when I fought all seven of them. I could barely stand after taking it." Zetta said. **

**_'She's alive, but you should take care of her wounds quickly.'_ The item god rushed to Zetta, and punched him high up into the air._ 'Get ready to die Zetta.'_ The item god jumped into the air.**

**"I won't die. Zetta Beam!" Zetta fired two eyelasers at the fist item god. The item god deflected it, and hammered Zetta to the ground. He then stomped on Zetta.**

**Mr. Champloo rushed to the item god. "No matter how tough a steak is, it can't endure a sharp enough knife, and a compotent cheft combo! Chef's Special!" Mr. Champloo did a barrage of punches and kicks to the item god before he jumped into the air, and delivered a powerful kick from above.**

**"Don't forget about one of the main characters already!" Asagi fired a large plasma blast at the fist item god, who blocked it all with it's hand. "Oh come on!" Asagi yelled. The fist item god imapled her with his hand, before taking it out. Asagi fell to the ground living, but incredibly wounded.**

**Rozalin struggled to move due to her wounds, but she jumped into the air, and filled her gun with energy. "Totenkreuz!" She fired a large fireball from her gun down at the item god, causing a large amount of flames to severely burn it. **

**The fist item jumped to Rozalin and hammered her down to the ground. He grabbed her by the face, and picked her up. **

**_'This will be the end of Overlord Zenon.'_ The item god attemped to impale Rozalin with his hand, before Adell grabbed it. "*Pant* I won't...let you..." **

**Adell threw the item god several miles out of Holt. "You're dead! LION'S ROAR!" Adell fired a laser from his hands down at the item god, causing an explosion. Adell landed in front of the item god.**

**The item god wiped some dust off of him. _'You'll still fight me, even after I shown what would happen if you get in the way?'_**

**"*Pant* *Pant* I'm not running from a fight. And after what you did to Hanako, and everybody in Holt, I'm just more motivated to take you down." Adell said. **

**The item god moved at vanishing speeds again. _'You don't have the power to beat me.'_ He appeared behind Adell, grabbed his head, and smashed it into a boulder. **

**"I *pant* won't give up..." Adell said.**

**_'Then die.'_ He began pulling on Adell's head, ready to rip it off.**

**"Hey, I'M the one who you want right?" Zetta slashed the item god repeatedly, before firing at him pointblank with a Zetta Beam.**

**_'That's enough time wasted. Time to end this.'_ The item god built up mana in his fist. _'I'll kill every one of you with one move.'_ The item god was about to punch the ground, before he became frozen.**

**"What the?" Zetta looked up into the air, and noticed Pram. "Pram? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, BASTARD?!" **

**"DUMBASS! This isn't the time for that now!" Pram yelled back. She teleported the group, and everybody in Holt off of the planet.**

* * *

><p><strong>Everybody in Holt made it to space. None died, though there were several people who were wounded, or unconscious. "That was a close shave. He'll probably thaw out soon." Pram said.<strong>

**"Why were you there?" Zetta asked.**

**"I saved your life Zetta." Pram answered. "The item god was about to cause an explosion with the strength of a supernova by punching. Even you would have died, because of your injuries."**

**"Why the sudden change anyway? Weren't we just toys for you?" Etna asked.**

**"If my game's going to end, I'd want it to end with a bang. Not all of you dying to some minion. Anyway, after some thought I decided to help you guys for both Seedle, and Baal. With my help, it makes things more exciting."**

**Adell picked up the wounded Hanako. "We need to get everybody to a place to heal now."**

**"You can stay in mine...er...ETNA'S netherworld. I'll get Trenia, and have her heal you guys up." Pram said.**

**"Forget it. I'll find a place to stay at on my own." Zetta responded. Pram sighed, walked up to Zetta, and punched him the face. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" **

**"Zetta, even I could kill you with your injuries. If you go off on your own, and Seedle or an Item god happens to find you, you're going to die."**

**Zetta had no argument for that. "Fine. But I'm leaving as soon as I heal up."**

**"Why don't you join us?" Flonne asked.**

**"Two reasons. One, I'd get sick of that girl repeatedly trying to kill me." Zetta ponted to the knocked out Asagi. "Two, I don't want to need other people to save my ass all the time. I fight my own battles." **

**"But if we work together, we can do a lot better against Baal." Almaz pointed out.**

**"I told you, I don't want to have to rely on others all the time. But I might as well give you something to help out." Zetta created a phantom double of himself "It's almost as powerful as I am. It can really help you out if you need it. Give it to the phantom girl when she becomes conscious." Zetta teleported to Pram's planet.**

**"I'm guessing that Baal hasn't reincarnated yet." Pram said. "So right now, it's the item gods you'll really have to worry about." **

_'You did pretty pathetic there.' Dark Mao told Mao in his head._

_'...'_

_'You're weak, let me take over. It could really help us out in battles.'_

_'You're right.' Mao said._

_'Damn you're stubborn. Why won't you let me...wait what?'_

_'If we run into an enemy, and it looks like we can't take it down, I'll let you take over. I'm sick of not being able to do anything.'_

**Dark Mao was pretty surprised by Mao finally agreeing. **_'All right then. I'll make sure to let you remember what it's like to be evil.'_

* * *

><p><strong>In a small, old-style traditional japanese home on another planet, several children were seen around a woman sick, lying in a futon. "You can't die Mom! You can't! Axel will send enough money for you soon, and everything will be fine!" One of the kids yelled. He had spiky black hair, and was wearing goggles. His name is Axiall. He's one of Axel's younger brothers, and has great respect for Axel.<strong>

**"He's been away for weeks at a time. It's really starting to worry me." The woman said. Her name is Axahontas, Axel's mother. She's sick, so Axel needs money to help pay for ways to help her. He also has to work to provide for all of his siblings, Axial, Axril, Axeleration, and Axident.**

**"Axel's doing his best. He'll come through for sure." Axial said.**

**Axel came through the door. "I'm back everybody!" He put down a large sack of HL next to his mother. "You can always count on the Dark Hero to get a lot of HL. This should help to pay for medical bills, and for food."**

**Axahontas smiled. "Thank you Axel. I'm fortunate to have a son like you."**

**"A-anyway, I have to go now." Axel said.**

**"But you just got back." Axial pointed out.**

**"Heh Heh. The work of a dark hero is never done." Axel walked out, and closed the door. He walked to the dimensional gate, where Walnut was waiting.**

**"You're done?" Walnut asked.**

**"Yeah. We can go back to lord Seedle now." **

**Walnut looked at Axel's house. "So you're using the money you get from Seedle to support your family?" **

**"Yeah. I barely made enough to support the as it was, but now my Mom's dying, and we don't have enough to pay for medical bills. I needed to make money fast, and that's when a dimensional gatekeeper suggested working for the underlord. My director was in tears when I told him I was going to leave him, and work for Seedle. I'd do anything to help out my family." **

**"Guess that's something we have in common." Walnut said. "When my sister Castile was sick, I did whatever I could as a Chroma-Oxide to get money to support her before I gave up my life to seal away Sulphur. But now that bastard Seedle is threatening my family."**

**There was a long silence before Walnut decided to ask a question. "How did you even get to the underworld anyway? I thought no dimensional gatekeepers could make contact there." Walnut asked.**

**"That dimensional gate keeper was already dead, and working for Seedle, so she could make contact with it." Axel answered. "And since I'm Seedle's right hand man, I can get to the underworld whenever I want."**

**"So you're pretty much sucking up to him whenever you can." Walnut said.**

**"Heh heh! I wouldn't expect a human like you to understand. Sucking up to authority can get you anywhere in life!" Axel turned to his home. "But like I said, I'd do whatever I can for my family."**

**Walnut said nothing for a while. "So are we going back or what?"**

**"Right, no problem." They both walked through the dimensional gate.**

* * *

><p><strong>One item god alone nearly took out the whole group, and it's revaled that Axel's working for Seedle for his family. Things are getting interesting. This chapter took a while. I hope you found it worth the wait. <strong>


	56. Alternate Ending 3: Asagi Ending

Disgaea** Jewel of the gods: Asagi ending**

_Requirements: Lose to Asagi and the Prism Rangers  
><em>

**"What was THAT?!" Zetta asked the defeated Laharl, Adell, and Mao. "I can't believe you LOST to those idiots!" **

**Laharl, Adell and Mao were humiliated. "This is the worst day I've ever had in my life." Laharl said.**

**The Prism rangers cheered. "Now all we need to do is defeat Zetta, and we'll have more friends!"**

**Zetta fired a Zetta beam, and easily obliterated the Prism Rangers. "I take it you want to die to?" Zetta asked Asagi.**

**"I can have my revenge on you later. Because now, I'M the main character of this fanfic!" Asagi proclaimed.**

**"Wrong. I beat these guys, and they had to give their roles as 'main character' to me." Zetta told her.**

_Asagi is now the main character of this fanfic!_** The textbox said.**

**"WAIT WHAT THE HELL?!" Zetta demanded.**

_You never did anything as main character, so the author decided Laharl, Adell, and Mao would still be the main characters, until Asagi beat them._

**"HAAAAAHAHAHAHA! Serves you right Zetta!" Laharl taunted.**

**"...You do realize that Asagi's the main character now right?" Mao asked.**

**"...Fuck."**

**"Now that I'm the star of this fanfic, I demand all people reading this story to write their own fanfics starring me!" Asagi yelled. "Now, I'm off to begin my adventure as main character!"**

**"It can't be that bad can it?" Adell asked.**

_**The popularity of the fanfiction 'Asagi's** **wonderful adventure as main character' has caused several people to write their own fanfictions starring her. Along with that, Asagi had unions, and protests put together demanding the release of Makai Wars. Nippon Ichi had no choice but to comply, but then Asagi came, and took over the whole company. She fired everybody in it, and worked on Maki Wars on her own.**_

_**Since she had no experience as a game designer, Makai Wars became a mess, with no strategy involved, only one playable character, and no special moves, making players go through the game with only the attack button. **_

_**Because Asagi screwed up Makai Wars, Nippon Ichi crashed and burned as a company that day. The fanfic 'Asagi's wonderful adventure as main character' became the most infamous fanfiction ever (or perhaps second most infamous compared to Cupcakes) due to it causing the end of Nippon Ichi Software. **_

**"You shouldn't have lost to her." Zetta told the trio.**

* * *

><p><strong>Such a long wait for just an alternate ending. Sorry, but since school started for me, my free time is limited. I'll try and update more often, but here's an alternate ending to ease the wait. <strong>


	57. Mao's last resort

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods Chapter 54: Mao's last resort  
><strong>

**The next day, Prinny Laharl was carrying a Nekomata, who worked as a guard in Hades, on his back to her post as ordered by Valvatorez. Valvatorez was unaware of Laharl's weakness of sexy woman, so Laharl feeling incredible pain and sickness while doing it was a bonus. At the same time, Valvatorez was asking him questions to see how much Laharl remembered about Sardines.**

**"What genus does the rainbow sardine belong to?" Valvatorez asked.**

**"Can you hurry up? I don't feel like walking to my post right now. The nekomata lay down of top of Laharl, her breasts rubbing against his head.**

**"Gha!" Laharl coughed up blood, and almost collapsed, but he endured it. "Duss-Dussumieria dood!"**

**"Correct! Next question. What is the maximum length of the European Pilchard in the Sardina genus?"**

**"27 and a half centimeters dood." Laharl finally reached the Nekomata's post, and put her down quickly. He then ran to a treasure chest in the item store, and repeatedly headbutted it until it opened for the person working there.**

**"Sardines are a natural source of omega-3 fatty acids. What do they do for you upon consumption?" Valvatorez asked.**

**A sword being sold at the weapon store was 'accidentally' dropped into the lava by a Warrior who worked at the weapons store. Laharl immediately jumped into the lava, got the sword, and swam out. "They reduce the likelihood of catching Alzheimer's disease, cardiovascular disease, and they can lower blood sugar levels dood." Laharl threw the sword back to the Warrior.**

**"You've been doing well in Prinny training, and you've been learning much about sardines." Valvatorez said to Laharl.**

**_'I still don't see how learning about sardines would help me dood.'_ Prinny Laharl said in his head. As Valvatorez commanded, even when he has internal monologue, he must say 'dood' in them.**

**"Now, we must see how strong you've become through my training. We're going to the item world! And you won't leave unless you defeat an item god!" Valvatorez declared.**

**"Are you stupid dood!? I'd have trouble beating them even in my original, ultra powerful form. I can't beat an item god as a prinny dood!" **

**"Don't worry, disrespectful bratty Prinny. The other Prinnies, several creatable characters, Lord Valvatorez and I will be accompanying you there." Fenrich told him.**

**"With all of our sardine power, we'll crush all!" Valvatorez yelled.**

**"My apologies my lord, but I don't think most of us have high amounts of sardine power." Fenrich said.**

**"Nonsense Fenrich! How else are you so strong?"**

**"...Maybe by something other than sardines dood?" Laharl suggested.**

**"If you haven't reached your maximum capacity of sardine power, then you still have large amounts of power to gain. Now prepare yourself! Tomorrow, we're off to the item world!" **

**"Well at least I can finally get some rest dood." Laharl said.**

**"Rest? Do you really think we'll allow that Prinny?" Fenrich asked. "Many of the workers in Hades feel like they're getting sloppy in battle, so you will be their personal punching bag until tomorrow."**

**"WHAT DOOD?!" **

**"Enjoy." Fenrich threw Laharl to a Heavy Knight, who caught him so he wouldn't explode.**

**"Great! Now I can finally get some training in." The Heavy Knight taped Laharl to a wall. "Don't whine about this ok?"**

**"...I REALLY hate this place dood." Laharl was repeatedly punched by the heavy knight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Trenia healed the whole group at Pram's netherworld the day after the meeting with the fist item god. Zetta's face was even back to what it looked like before part of it got melted off. Most of the people living in Holt, including Adells, Hanako's, and Taro's parents, were unconscious. "You guys sure almost die a lot! If it wasn't for Pram saving you guys, Baal would have destroyed the universe since you guys wouldn't be able to stop him." Trenia said rather cheerfully. <strong>

**"So what? She's the one who gave Baal the plan to destroy the universe anyway!" Zetta yelled.**

**"Hey, Baal already had plans to try and destroy the universe. I just sped things up by a few centuries." Pram responded.**

**"...A century is a pretty long time you know." Almaz said.**

** "So now what do we do?" Adell asked.**

**"...I got nothing." Mao admitted. "We can't find Baal, and we can't get to the underworld."**

**"You could always use me you know." Trenia said. "I'm the spirit of the sacred tome. I can fulfill whatever desire you want as long as you have enough mana."**

**"...Wait a minute, why didn't you use the sacred time to kill Seedle?" Etna asked.**

**"I don't have enough mana for a wish like that. He IS the underlord after all." **

**"Couldn't Zetta do it?" Taro asked.**

**"I probably could, but then I'd have so little mana left, I wouldn't stand a chance against Baal." Zetta replied. **

**"But you guys probably would have enough mana to open a gate to the underworld, or to find out where Baal's soul is." Pram pointed out.**

**"Then let's write it down in the sacred tome." Adell said.**

**"It's not that simple." Zetta said. "Pram moved Trenia's spirit out of the tome itself. We'd need somebody else to have their spirit confined in the book for it to work." Everybody looked at Zetta. "NO WAY! I'm NOT going to be a book again!" **

**"Don't worry Zetta, I've found out where Baal's next location will be before hand." Pram said. "He's going to be at the red moon in my netherworld."**

**"The red moon?" Marona asked.**

**"It's a spiritual ritual where Prinnies who've atoned for their sins will be able to be reborn, or pass on to the next life." Flonne explained.**

**Zetta got out his sword. "So that's where he'll be. When's the next red moon?" **

**"About two days from now." Pram answered. "At the Lunar snowfield in my netherworld."**

**"Good. I'll be leaving now." **

**"You're going off on your own AGAIN?" Raspberyl asked. "I know you're like one of those mysterious anti-hero kind of characters "**

**"How the hell am I mysterious?" Zetta interrupted. **

**"But last time you did this, you almost died." Raspberyl finished.**

**"We have the same goals as you do right now." Almaz pointed out. "So why don't you help us out?"**

**"I...I have better things to do!" Zetta yelled.**

**"...Like what?" Pram asked.**

**"SHUT UP!" Zetta teleported away. **

**"I'm guessing that he's still pretty sore about us beating Seedle on Earth." Jennifer said.**

**"So where's the Lunar Snowfield in your netherworld anyway?" Etna asked Pram.**

**"I honestly have no clue. My whole netherworld is covered in snow and ice, so most of the areas look the same to me." Pram answered.**

**"...Tell me you're kidding." Mao said.**

**"Nope, you'll just have to wait for the Red Moon to come up. Otherwise I'd just be sending you guys to random locations over and over." **

**"We can't just wait!" Adell protested.**

**"It doesn't look like we have another option." Rozalin said.**

**"For one to bake an apple pie, they must first wait for an apple tree to grow, boom!" Mr. Champloo said.**

**"MORE waiting!? Come on! Half of the time I've been main character I've just been waiting, that's not enough for my popularity to grow!" Asagi yelled.**

**"I don't think that matters now." Ash said.**

**Trenia turned to Adell. "Get in front of Rozalin, and block." **

**"Huh? Ok." Adell went in front of Rozalin, and acted like he was blocking. "Why am I doing this though?" Adell asked.**

**"Because some of Seedle's men are going to start attacking her." Trenia answered.**

**"WHAT?!" Adell yelled. True to Trenia's words, Walnut came and attempted to kick Rozalin, but Adell blocked. **

**"Dammit. Don't get in our way." Walnut said.**

**"Mr. Walnut! Why are you here?" Marona asked.**

**"Orders from lord Seedle. We have to knock out the girl who has Zenon inside her, and bring her to the underworld."**

**Trenia went in front of Rozalin, and formed an energy shield that blocked a sword strike from Raphael. "W-When did he come out?" Flonne asked.**

**"Fall to the ground quickly." Trenia told Rozalin.**

**"O-ok!" Rozalin did what Trenia told her to do, and managed to dodge a swing from the back side of Sprout's sword.**

**"How are they appearing so quickly?" Master Big Ster asked.**

**"From her." Trenia pointed up to the sky. Gwen was hovering in the air with magic, closing recently opened portals. **

**"...And you didn't tell us this because?" Pram asked.**

**"I thought you guys knew she was here. Don't you ever look up?" **

**"Do you really want to do this? I mean, you're completely outnumbered, and most of us are stronger than you guys." Sapphire pointed out.**

**"That's true. We don't have any chance if we fight all of you at once." Raphael agreed.**

**"But you're going with this anyway?" Almaz asked.**

**"Not quite." Gwen answered. She glowed with energy, before trapping everybody except for Rozalin, Adell, Mao, Walnut, Sprout, and Raphael in separate barriers. **

**"What the?!" Aramis yelled.**

**"This way, we'll only fight who we were ordered to bring to the Underworld." Raphael said.**

**"It's pointless to struggle. One person alone can't break out." Sprout said.**

**"She even put herself in one as a shield from you three." Walnut pointed to Mao, Adell, and Rozalin. "All we have to do is beat you guys and take you to lord Seedle."**

**"I take it Axel's to afraid to show up?" Rozalin asked.**

**"That bastard is the only one working for Seedle willingly, but he always relies on us." Walnut said.**

**"Why are you working for Seedle then?" Marona asked. "You're all good people, so why do this?"**

**"Should we tell them?" Sprout asked.**

**"I don't see why not." Raphael responded. "As you know, Seedle has Sulphur under his control. Unless we do what he tells us to do, he'll unleash it on Ivoire, destroying it."**

**"We stopped Sulphur before. We can do it again." Marona protested.**

**"Seedle himself will take part in destroying Ivoire also. His power was to much for all of you put together." Sprout said.**

**"I don't know about that. I was doing a good job against him until he caught me by surprise by shooting souls at me." Trenia pointed out.**

**"He has several souls that he can absorb for more power." Raphael answered. "At the rate he's going, it won't be long until he surpasses you."**

**"Then we can just take him out right now. You don't have to work for Seedle." Adell said.**

**"Moron. Were you even paying attention to us?" Walnut asked. "He has all of Ivoire captive. A lot of his minions are already there, ready to destroy it if we do a single thing he doesn't like."**

**"So just like with the shrimps mother, you don't have a choice." Mao said. "Well then, I guess you'll be fine with being killed."**

**"Wait!" Marona yelled while still trapped in a barrier. "They aren't doing this by choice. We don't have to kill them."**

**"Then what should we do? Let Seedle win? Not happening, we'll have to take them out right now." Mao got out his sword. **

**"I don't think we should kill them, but we'll still have to fight." Adell got in a fighting pose.**

**"Fine then. Get ready." Flames formed around Walnut. "Fire of battle, reveal my heart! Psycho Burgundy!" Walnut rushed to Adell, and kicked him, with a torrent of flames boosting the power. **

**"Gya!" Adell was knocked back, but he was still standing. "Soaring Shadow!" Adell ran so fast, that he formed multiple after images of himself to throw Walnut of guard. He then appeared behind Walnut, and prepared to knock him upwards before Raphael blocked the attack.**

**"May the true path shine forth in justice. Heliotrope Blade!" Raphael slashed Adell repeatedly into the air, before slashing him down into the snow.**

**Rozalin got out her gun. "Adell, you can't do much because of your level problem. You should leave this to me."**

**"Leave this to you? You didn't even know how to fight until I taught you how." Adell pointed out.**

**"Th-That doesn't matter! Because of Baal's curse, you're much weaker than I am. You should stay behind me."**

**"Even with my level problem, I still have to shield you all the time."**

**"That was only once!" Rozalin yelled quickly.**

**"I'm pretty sure one would be enough." Adell replied.**

**"Stop flirting with each other, and focus!" Mao yelled.**

**"WE WEREN'T FLIRTING!" Adell and Rozalin yelled simultaneously. **

**"Yeah, yeah. But focus. Notice how the kid's mother is completely exhausted?" Mao asked. Rozalin and Adell looked at Gwen who was behind her own energy barrier to defend herself from attacks. She was panting, and barely supporting herself with her hands. "These things must take a lot of energy out of her. We just need to wait for her to run out of stamina, and then..."**

**"We'll be able to fight with you guys." Raspberyl finished.**

**"But that's only if you three last long enough." Walnut pointed out. He punched Mao in the gut, and knocked him to the ground.**

**"Rose Thorns!" Rozalin got out a multi turret machine gun, and fired bullets repeatedly at Walnut.****"Totenkreuz!" Rozalin gathered mana into her gun, before firing a large ball of flames down at Walnut, Sprout and Raphael. **

**"Hurricane Slash!" Rapahel formed a makeshift hurricane to lift Rozalin up, before slashing her to the ground.**

**"Cocytus!" Rozalin fired several icebergs from her gun to surround Walnut, Sprout, and Raphael. The icebergs all glowed with energy before firing down a powerful laser on all of them.**

**"Prepare! Rose Liberation!" Dark energy began to appear, before it was frozen in an iceberg.**

**"That's some of Zenon's power." Sprout said. "Time for me to end this now." Sprouts hand began to glow with purple energy. "Blasphemy Incarnate! DARK EBOREUS!" Before Rozalin unleashed Rose Liberation, a shining light appeared, and energy from Rozalin was being absorbed into Sprout. Rozalin collapsed on the spot.**

**"Wh-What just happened?!" Almaz asked Pram.**

**"How the hell should I know?!" Pram responded.**

**"It's Sprout's signature attack." Ash answered. "He spent years absorbing energy from demons and monsters so he could grow strong enough to kill Sulphur." **

**"I guess we're done here." Walnut said. He began to walk to her, before Adell grabbed his hand. "What the?" Walnut began to say.**

**(Cue Sinful Rose) "Not happening." Adell uppercutted Walnut into the air. "Final Arts!" He jumped into the air, and punched Walnut upwards twice. He then grabbed Walnut and piledrived him into the snow.**

**"You still wish to fight boy?" Sprout threw his sword at Adell, which repeatedly slashed him like a buzz saw. **

**"You aren't taking away Rozalin!" Adell swatted away the sword, and charged at Sprout. "Phantom Fists!" Adell punched Sprout multiple times at speeds so fast, they literally couldn't be seen.**

**"Alright, let's see how well you can hold up against us!" Walnut filled his fists with flames, and punched Adell in the face. **

**Adell repeatedly punched Walnut in the gut, before kicking him back. "Vulcan Blaze!" Adell charged at Walnut.**

**"Psycho Burgundy!" Walnut surrounded his whole body with fire, and charged at Adell. They collided, and were both knocked back. **

**Raphael pointed his sword at Adell's neck. "While Seedle did tell us to bring you to the underworld, he told us that unlike the girl, we'll have to kill you if you resisted. Give up now."**

**"Like hell I will!" Adell kicked Raphael to where Walnut and Sprout were. "Splitting Shot!" Adell multiplied himself into three. Each one repeatedly beat down Sprout, Raphael, and Walnut, before they knocked them into the air. All three Adell's then jumped into the air, and formed three large energy balls, before knocking them to Raphael, Sprout, and Walnut. All three Adell's then formed into one again.**

**"Amazing! His love for Rozalin is powering up so much!" Flonne yelled with stars in her eyes**

**Raphael charged energy to his sword, before slashing Adell with it. "You have determination, but you can't win." **

**"Shut it! No Way Ou-!"**

**Before Adell could attack. Raphael ran to Adell and stabbed him directly through the chest. Adell coughed up blood, and his hung his head. (Cut Sinful Rose)**

**"ADELL!" Taro and Hanako yelled.**

**"Rapahel, how could you do this!?" Marona yelled.**

**"Don't worry, he's still alive. I made sure not to hit any vital areas." Raphael pulled out his sword, and Adell fell to the ground.**

**Walnut wiped some dust off of him. "That was tougher than I thought. For only two kids, I didn't figure they would have so much fight in them."**

_Hear that Mao? He only said two, obviously talking about Rozalin and Adell. You're pretty much useless. _**Dark Mao said to Mao.**

_...I guess I don't have a choice. _**Mao stood up. "Hey! This isn't over yet!" He yelled.**

**"You really think you can last long enough for Gwen's energy to run out?" Walnut asked.**

**"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about kicking your asses!"**

**"Does he really think he can win after all that?" Jennifer asked.**

**"Mao wouldn't be my rival if he wasn't determined!" Raspberyl yelled with pride.**

**"But how can he even win?" Almaz asked.**

**"A chef can't stop cutting salad just because he gets cut with the knife!" Mr. Champloo shouted.**

_Ready?_** Dark Mao asked. Mao nodded, and then collapsed. **

* * *

><p><strong>Mao was inside his own head. Unlike with the heart bank, the area he was in was completely empty, with just pitch blackness. He then saw Dark Mao. "Let's do it then." Dark Mao said.<strong>

**"Just to let you know, you're not taking over my body permanently. This is just temporary for our power to grow." Mao said.**

**"Heh. That depends on if you're strong enough to take it back." Mao and Dark Mao walked towards each other. A glowing light formed, before they both went into each other.**

**"It's good to feel so powerful again." **

* * *

><p><strong>Mao immediately stood back up, glowing with purple energy, and wearing a purple jacket. "Heh heh heh. It's finally time to kick some ass Mao." Dark Mao said.<strong>

_Looks like fusing with you isn't enough to cancel out Baal's curse though. I'm still about 300 levels lower than I was originally._

**"Well, it's not to much to worry about. After all, I'M going to stay in control now." **

_You wish. I'm getting my body back right after this._

**"We'll see." Dark Mao got out Mao's sword. "I hope you're ready to die!" Dark Mao slashed the air, and a long energy wave caused an explosion, knocking back Sprout, Walnut, and Raphael.**

**"What the hell?" Walnut asked.**

**"How did he suddenly become so powerful?" Raphael asked.**

**_'This energy... it isn't Mao's.'_ Raspberyl thought. "Hey, you! What did you do with Mao?!" Raspberyl yelled out loud.**

**"Huh? Isn't that Mao right there?" Etna asked.**

**"No. It's a different person. Mao has an evil self that we fought before. This must be him." Sapphire said. **

**"What!? A doppelganger!?" Gordon asked.**

**"It's about time I got out! We agreed to let me take over, but unless Mao's strong enough to regain control, he's going to be the one sitting around our heart and mind. And what better way to celebrate than with a festive little blood bath? I'll probably kill all of you to after I kill Seedle's men. It'll be a hell of a lot of fun!" Dark Mao smiled menacingly. "That's right it's me! I'm the one, true, evil Mao! And you're all going to die! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Non-canon segment:<strong>

**Mao: Are you tired of boring, healthy, and tasty breakfasts?**

**Aramis: Yes.**

**Etna: Do you want something that will probably taste disgusting, and cause digestion problems?**

**Hanako: How did you know?**

**Pram: Well look no further than our brand new cereal, Overlord-O's!**

**Ash: Um...what?**

**Mao: Overlord-O's are scientifically proven to cause deep pain to your organs, especially the stomach, and intestines.**

**Etna: You'll be having diarrhea, and vomiting blood for weeks!**

**Pram: And our new zombie flavor has a taste that will kill you! Because it's been made with over 400,000 different poisons.**

**Mao: You'll be suffering so much from eating the zombie flavored Overlord-O's that you'll be BEGGING to die! And then you will.**

**Almaz: H-how would this sell?**

**Sapphire: Killing your enemies. Give it to them as a fake peace treaty, and then when they eat it, they'll die.**

**Pram: But wait, there's more! **

**Etna: If you send 100,000 box tops, along with the small fee of 1,000,000 HL, we'll send you a Prinny doll!**

**Mao: It actually explodes when thrown!**

**Marona: Why advertise this as a breakfast?**

**Pram: Quick way to make money. And if you don't buy them, we'll kill you.**

**Adell: No. Just...no.**

**Salvatore: Threatening others if they don't follow your orders to buy your cereal. You'd be a good leader.**

**Mao, Etna and Pram: Hurry up and order, and we hope you have a terrible day!**

* * *

><p><strong>I finally have a regular chapter up. Sorry for the wait, I'll try to get these things up quicker. I thank overlordpringerx for the next episode intro idea, which I added some things to, and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.<br>**


	58. Dark Mao's Tactics

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods: Chapter 55 Dark Mao's tactics**

_'You won't take control of my body. I'll regain control soon you bastard!' Mao said inside Dark Mao's head._

**"Keep dreaming." Dark Mao cracked his knuckles before getting ready to fight. "How about I let you three try to get some free hits on me? I won't fight back until I feel like it."**

**Flames formed around Walnut. "You're going to regret that. Psycho Burgundy!" Walnut rushed straight at Dark Mao, and prepared to unleash a flaming kick. Unfortunately for him, he was wide open to be impaled by Dark Mao's sword.**

**"I lied to you, so you'd have your guard down. A skill worthy of the Evil Academy dean." He took his sword out of Walnut's body, before unleashing a shine beam on him, knocking Walnut out instantly. "So, do you two think you can do any better?" He asked Sprout and Raphael. **

**Raphael charged at Dark Mao. "Heliotrope Blade!" Raphael attempted to knock Dark Mao upwards, but was blocked with ease. Dark Mao than knocked Raphael's sword out of his hand, before slashing him several times at high speeds. **

**"Boring. Come on, give me a challenge." Dark Mao rushed to Sprout, and collided swords with him. "You're the last one here. Would you at least make things interesting."**

**Sprout smirked. "We'll see." He punched Dark Mao in the gut, before slashing him back. "Get ready!" Sprout filled his sword with energy, before stabbing the ground. A large amount of energy came from underground, and blasted Dark Mao into the air. He then formed a giant razor wheel, made purely out of energy, and hurled it at Dark Mao. **

**"That won't be enough." Dark Mao slashed through the attack, destroying it. "Slayers Descent!" Dark Mao formed purple wings out of mana, before slashing through Sprout's body, knocking him unconscious. **

**"That was really quick." Pram pointed out.**

**"Now I order you to take care of that woman, and cause the barriers that are trapping us to drop!" Salvatore yelled. **

**"So we don't have anything to worry about right?" Gordon asked.**

**"...Did you even pay attention to what he said?" Etna asked. "He's going to try and kill all of us after this is done."**

**"...Oh."**

**"Pathetic." Dark Mao then turned to Gwen, who was still behind the barrier. "You're getting exhausted from holding that up aren't you? And to have so many barriers in tact would take a lot of concentration wouldn't it?" Gwen said nothing. "I might not be able to break the barrier directly, but with enough force I'll bet that I can break your concentration. Vasa Aergun!" Mao transformed into a giant beast, and fired several bolts of electricity, and a plasma blast at Gwen. The barrier held, but a huge explosion was caused, waking up Rozalin.**

**"What's happening?" Rozalin asked.**

**"The good news is that Mao fought, and defeated those three guys working for Seedle, and is working on getting us out of these barriers. Bad news is, the evil inside him took over, and as soon as he gets us out of these barriers, he'll try and kill us." Sapphire answered. **

**"Why does it matter? He'd be completely outnumbered. He couldn't take us all down." Pram said.**

**"If you underestimate how hard a steak can be, you might not bring a knife! And if you don't bring a knife you won't be able to have a delicious meal that's incredibly high in protein and vitamins, boom!" Mr. Champloo yelled. **

**"What's he saying?" Hanako asked.**

**"He's telling us not to underestimate Mao when he's powered up like this." Almaz said.**

**"He's right. In one of the alternate endings of Disgaea 3, when Mao had an amount of power that large, he destroyed the whole universe." Trenia said.**

**"We'd still have him outnumbered by over twenty." Aramis pointed out. "He couldn't be that powerful to beat all of us at once." **

**Dark Mao smirked. "We'll see." He then walked up to Gwen who was panting in exhaustion. "You're really good at magic. Maybe if you agreed to help us out, your son wouldn't have died." Gwen remained calm, though her concentration faltered slightly. "And it's obvious that he never forgave you. He died while his hatred for you was still there. It's hilarious really."**

**"Mao stop it!" Raspberyl shouted.**

**"It's true." Gwen said. "Laharl hates me, and there's nothing I can do about it. But not matter what, my love for him is unchanged." **

**"That doesn't change that you were willing to kill him to save your own sorry ass from Seedle. You don't love him that much do you? You're just as selfish as any random demon." ****Gwen immediately dropped the barriers, and shot multiple large energy spheres at Dark Mao. He just fired lasers to destroy them. "I touched a nerve there didn't I?"**

**"You don't know anything about me. I gave up my life to save Laharl, and as a Prinny, continued to watch him. Don't you dare say I don't care for him!" Gwen created a giant fireball before hurling it at Dark Mao who took the attack with only a few scratches.**

**"My turn." Dark Mao kneed Gwen in her stomach and knocked her to the ground, knocking her unconscious. He was about to slash her head off before Raspberyl tackled Mao from behind. "I'm not going to let you do this." Raspberyl said.**

** "Well I did say I was going to kill you guys as soon as I was done." Dark Mao slashed at Beryl, who blocked with her book. "Mao snap out of it!"**

**"You idiot. This isn't like with Zenon or half-pint. Mao's fully conscious inside my mind. I'M the one in control of the body though, and no amount of touchy-feely talks, or knocking me out is going to change that. Shine Beam!" Dark Mao fired several lasers at high speeds at Beryl. "And after I kill you all, I'll go on a nice little trip of destroying everything in sight."**

**Almaz ran to Dark Mao, and collided swords with him. "Mao will be able to take control again. All we'll have to do is wait for that to happen." Almaz knocked Dark Mao's sword out of his hand, and used_ 'Dark X Slash' _on him.**

**"Even if you do beat me what happens next?!" Dark Mao manipulated the snow Almaz was standing on to blast him upward before hammering him down. "He can't take control again. He doesn't have the power to!"**

**Sapphire chopped into Dark Mao with her axe. "He's way more powerful then you'll ever be. Splash!" She fired 8 lasers at Dark Mao before generating multiple blue orbs, and hurled them at him.**

**"Mao's my rival. There's no way I'll let you take control of him. D-Rule 3: Ecofriend!" Raspberyl summoned a multi-headed snake that breathed poison on Dark Mao.**

**"You must never underestimate how much an egg can carry before it's shell breaks!" Mr. Champloo yelled. "5-fold"**

**"Isn't that the exact opposite of what you told me last time?" Dark Mao interrupted. **

**"Twin-Spiked punch!" Mr. Champloo punched Dark Mao with both fists 5 times. Each punch seemed to land simultaneously, and 10 shockwaves, 5 for each fist, were formed on Dark Mao. He coughed up blood, and nearly collapsed.**

**_'Ugh. You have some powerful servants don't you Mao?'_ Dark Mao asked Mao in his head.**

_That's right. There's no way they'll lose to you._

**_'You're right. There's no way I'll be able to beat them all at once. But that doesn't mean they'll beat me.'_**

**"B-Beryl?" Dark Mao asked in a weakened, strained voice.**

**"Mao? Are you alright?" Raspberyl ran to Mao.**

_What the hell!? You aren't actually going to...!_

_**'That's right. She thinks you've gained control again. She's pretty vulnerable to me now, wouldn't you say?'**_

_Don't you do it you bastard!_

**Raspberyl helped Dark Mao up, who she thought was Mao. "I'm so glad you've fought him off Mao. Come on, you need some rest after that."**

**"Heh heh. You fell for it." Dark Mao said.**

**"What the...?!" Dark Mao put his hand on Raspberyl's head, and froze her solid. "Never drop your guard against somebody with ice powers."**

**"BERYL!" Sapphire and Almaz yelled.**

_YOU BASTARD! _**Mao yelled inside Dark Mao's head. **

**"Don't worry. She's still alive, you just shouldn't be to rough with this statue. It would be a shame if it broke don't you think?" ****Rozalin aimed her gun at Dark Mao. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Dark Mao said. "That bullet won't be enough to knock me unconscious, and if anybody so much as makes a move, I'll completely shatter her." Dark Mao filled his hand with energy, and put it on the frozen solid Raspberyl. He was going to cause it to explode if the group made a single move. **

**"You coward." Rozalin said.**

**"I'm the dean of Evil Academy. I'll do anything it takes to win." He took a good look at the group. "Pathetic. Most of you are demons, but you won't take out an opponent if they have an ally as a hostage." Dark Mao looked at Pram. "What's the matter Pram? I thought you didn't give a crap about us. Aren't we only your toys? What's the loss of one person going to mean if it's worth your game continuing?" Pram glared, but said nothing. Dark Mao then turned to Kurtis. "And you, isn't this the exact reason why you weren't able to kill Seedle when you had the chance? Axel threatened to erase half-pint's soul if you didn't spare Seedle, and you let him go. And in addition, Axel was lying, so you let Seedle go for nothing."**

**"My revenge isn't worth Laharl's soul being erased from existence." Kurtis responded.**

**"Seedle has billions of souls in the underworld to make himself more powerful, or make an army of his own. He could be unstoppable at this rate. And you let go of your possibly only chance to take him out. That's the dumbest move I've ever seen anybody make."**

**"We'd never sacrifice our comrades!" Gordon shouted. **

**"Friends are the key to victory." Master BigSter said. **

**"No matter what happens, the power of love will see us through!" Flonne yelled. **

**"You idiots. Do you think one life is worth letting your enemies reign free? They'd just kill your allies next time, making your entire choice pointless. Seedle's going to be more powerful than ever because of the decision of you guys, and do you think that's worth it even if the brats soul would be destroyed? WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Dark Mao used shine beam on the group, while he still had a hand on the frozen Beryl. "You should do anything it takes to win. Use hostages, feign defeat, gain exp by killing the defenseless! As long as you win, nothing else matters!" **

**"We won't let innocent people die just because it would help us." Marona said to Dark Mao.**

**Dark Mao sighed. "I guess it's pointless to argue with you." Dark Mao used the snow under Almaz to blast him towards him and the frozen Raspberyl. Dark Mao then froze Almaz solid as well. "See what happens when you don't take the chance to beat your enemy right away? Now I have two hostages."**

**"Damnit, we can't let him keep doing this." Pram said. "Trenia is there anything you can do?"**

**"To be honest I could take him out with ease right now. But it would take a bit of time for me to use an attack, and as soon as he sees me getting ready, he'd kill one of the two." Trenia answered.**

**"Shit! Now what do we do?" Etna asked.**

**Dark Mao turned to the frozen solid Raspberyl. "Honestly, I don't need two hostages to prove my point. I'll just shatter Beryl right now!"**

**"NO!" Flonne yelled.**

_Don't you do it you bastard!_** Mao yelled inside Dark Mao's head.**

**"Here I go!" Dark Mao was about to shatter Raspberyl, but his fist was suspended in the air. "What the hell?" **

_I told you, don't you do it! __GYAAAAAAAA!_

**Dark Mao fell unconscious.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Mao found himself in Mao's head again, and saw Mao. "What the hell? How did I get back here?!"<strong>

**Mao drew out his sword. "I guess I have enough power after all don't I?!" He rushed to Dark Mao, and their swords collided with each other. **

**"Stubborn aren't you? I guess I'll have to just beat the crap out of you now!" Dark Mao jumped back, and filled his hand with energy. "Blast Finger!" Dark Mao impaled Mao with his hand, and caused a small explosion in Mao's insides. Dark Mao then jumped into the air, and created two wings out of mana energy. "Slayer's Descent!" He flew down towards Mao, and slashed through him. **

**Mao took the pain, and threw his sword up into the air. It multiplied into two, and he grabbed both of them. "X-Level Flurry!" Mao stabbed Dark Mao with both swords multiple times, before slashing an _X _onto him. "Moon Slash!" An image of the moon appeared in front of Dark Mao. Mao then slashed through Dark Mao, cutting the image of the moon in half.**

**Dark Mao panted. "Not bad, but you still have ways to go before be-" Mao stabbed Dark Mao in the gut, before cleanly slashing through him. "Damnit. Get ready for thi-!" Mao used 'Dark X Slash' on Dark Mao before he could finish talking.**

**"Talking wastes time. It leaves you vulnerable." Mao told him.**

**"Thanks for the tip." Dark Mao lunged at Mao with his claws, but his arm was grabbed by Mao. Mao jabbed Dark Mao several times, let go of Dark Mao's arm, and Dark Mao fell to the ground unable to move. "What the hell?!"**

**"I'll be honest with you. When you lectured the others when you were in control, I was mostly convinced. You had a lot of strong points, and I pretty much agree with what you said. But there's still one huge mistake you made." Mao grabbed Dark Mao bringing his face to his. "You put Beryl in danger." Mao slashed Dark Mao multiple times. The wounds were large, but none fatal. "I won't lie, I'm grateful for you taking out Seedle's men. And you'll be really useful for when we fight Baal, Seedle, or any other possible enemies. But if you try to kill Beryl again, then that won't matter, got it?!" Mao punched Dark Mao so hard, he nearly died. "I'm getting out of here now."**

* * *

><p><strong>Mao woke up. He found himself on a bed, his jacket red again. He saw Almaz, Raspberyl, and Sapphire near his bed, the first two wearing covers to warm themselves up after being frozen. "Ugh, what happened?" <strong>**Mao immediately found himself bear hugged by Raspberyl. "Gah! Let- go of me Beryl! Can't-breathe!"**

**"You're alright!" Raspberyl said, while crying in happiness. "Mao, never worry me like that again!" She held him tighter, beginning to suffocate him.**

**"Choking...me!"**

**"Beryl, at this rate you're going to be the one to kill him." It took some time, but Almaz finally managed to pry Raspberyl off of Mao. "Trenia thawed us out while you were unconscious hours ago. It's midnight right now. Everybody except for us and Kurtis went to sleep." **

**"Where's Kurtis then?" Mao asked.**

**"Kurtis left with Laharl's mom, and those three guys to the underworld. He's going to try and kill Seedle., and they helped him go to the underworld, but they can't help him try and kill Seedle." Sapphire answered.**

**"On his own? Didn't anybody try to stop him?"**

**"We argued against it, but he ignored us. He, Walnut, Raphael, and Sprout was teleported by Gwen to the underworld." Almaz replied. **

**"Hold on a minute, you let those guys leave?!" **

**"Marona begged us to. They were friends of hers when they were alive apparently." Raspberyl said. "But anyway that's besides the point. Come on Mao, we have a lot of volunteer work to do for this netherworld."**

**"No way!" Mao yelled. "I'm an Evil Academy honor student!"**

**"This isn't up for discussion. We'll start by recycling every bit of trash we can find on this whole planet." Raspberyl grabbed Mao, and dragged him outside, getting ready to force him to do volunteer work with her until the next red moon. Mao was screaming in horror.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next chapter is finally up. Sorry it took so long, again. I'll try to make these chapter updates quicker. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. <strong>_


	59. Her beloved Zetta

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods: Chapter 56: Her beloved Zetta**

**The next day in Hades, Valvatorez and Fenrich walked to where Prinny Laharl was being used as a punching bag. Somehow, he managed to sleep through all it.**

**"WAKE UP DAMN YOU!" A Valkyrie repeatedly punched and kicked Laharl, who was taped to the wall, but he was still fast asleep.**

**"It's no fun if you don't react!" A demonslayer kicked Laharl in the face, and punched him in the gut, but had no more success than the Valkyrie.**

**"What's going on?" Fenrich asked.**

**"That Prinny's falling asleep even when we beat him down." The heavy knight answered. "I don't mind too much, but some of the workers take it as if their attacks don't hurt him at all."**

**"STOP...MOCKING...US...GII!" An eryngi guard shouted as it was beating Laharl repeatedly with it's mushroom cap-head. **

**"For a prinny, he's rather resilient. At least when he's sleeping." Fenrich observed. He walked up to Laharl taped to the wall, slashed off the tape, and grabbed him. "Maybe this will wake him up." Fenrich forcefully opened one of Laharl's eyes, before stabbing it with one of his claws.**

**"YEOWWWWWWW DOOD!" Laharl shouted. **

**"Impressive. You included the word 'dood' even when you were in pain, and just woke up." Valvatorez stated.**

**Laharl ignored Valvatorez. "YOU were the one to stab my eye weren't you dood?!" He yelled at Fenrich.**

**"I didn't see any other way for you to wake up." Fenrich answered.**

**"I am so going to kill you dood!" Laharl rushed to Fenrich, in an attempt to slash him, but Valvatorez blocked with his sword. "We don't have time for this prinny! It's time to find out how much sardine power you've obtained."**

**Prinny Laharl put away his knives, and glared at Fenrich. "I'll kill you later dood."**

**"Keep believing in your hopeless desires. Meanwhile, Lord Valvatorez and I will talk to the item worlder so we can go to the item world. We just need to decide an item to go into." **

**"I believe a common sword, or an Imperial Seal will do." Valvatorez said.**

**"I have another idea dood." Prinny Laharl regurgitated the fragment of the jewel of the gods he swallowed at Evil Academy. **

**"What is that?" Fenrich asked.**

**"It's a jewel dumbass. What do you think it would be dood?" Laharl gave the fragment to the item worlder who took it and created a portal. **

**"The item world is a danger zone. An inexperienced player might set foot in there, only to lose their life. If you enter without an escape item, no one can guarantee your life. So here's a little pity gift from me. Here are five Mr. Gency's Exits. It's a useful escape item." The item worlder gave Laharl, Fenrich, and Valvatorez five portable red doors. "Every 10 floors you'll be given one more of these. And you can use these to escape whenever you want. Well, have fun!"**

**Laharl looked at Valvatorez. "So it has to be after defeating a item god dood?" Valvatorez nodded. "That's just perfect dood."**

**"Let me guess. You're afraid?" Fenrich asked.**

**"LIKE HELL I AM DOOD!" Laharl jumped into the item world portal, with Fenrich, Valvatorez, a few Prinnies, and several generic creatable characters who aren't even going to talk, following.**

* * *

><p><strong>Most of the time, when people go to the item world, they're on a small, floating landmass with a random layout, a completely empty back ground, and geo panels all around the landmass. While all of that was there when they came into the first floor, there were a few differences. Mainly, countless souls flying all around the area instead of any item world residents.<strong>

**"What are these things?" Fenrich asked.**

_**Please...kill us... **_**A soul said telepathically.**

**"W-What dood?" One of the other prinnies asked. "L-Lord Valvatorez, this place is to creepy dood. Can we go to a different item world?"**

**"If a prinny instructor were to run away in fear in front of his prinnies, what example would that set?" Valvatorez asked. **

_**Kill us...KILL US! **_**A soul rushed to Fenrich, but did no damage. Fenrich slashed it with his claws, destroying the soul for good.**

**"What the hell dood?!" Laharl yelled.**

**"It tried to attack me. And you heard it. It wanted to die. We might as well give them their wish."**

**"Don't kill them dood!" Laharl yelled.**

**"Why not? They get in the way, and we have no use for them."**

**"We came here for the item god, remember dood? Quit wasting time!"**

**"He has a point Fenrich. They can't even harm us. Let's go." Valvatorez said.  
><strong>

**Laharl smirked at Fenrich, and walked past him. **_'I probably shouldn't let them know about how the jewel gives off fear energy. I don't trust them, especially that bastard wolf guy.' _**While he would never admit it, Laharl not only wanted the souls to live because they give him more power by fear energy, but because he was worried about them in general.**

* * *

><p><strong>The gun item god was at the remains of the city in the human world, that was mostly destroyed by the conflict between the heroes, Baal, and Zenon. Along with him were an Aegis Knight, a Desperado, a Fortune Venus, and many other generic classes weaker than the three. <strong>

**"Surrender now you demons!" An EDF soldier in a tank yelled. Many soldiers surrounded them, in tanks, or on foot. While their entire base was destroyed, a handful of EDF soldiers, and their weaponry remained in tact. They had no remaining COMP's however.**

**The Aegis Knight smiled. "You'd think that humans would have more sense than this. Oh well, it's been too long since I've killed a human."**

**"It's been an hour since you killed a human." The Fortune Venus told him.**

**"Exactly! Stay out of this one ok guys?" The Aegis Knight took out a spear, and rammed it through the skull of an EDF soldier.**

**"FIRE!" All of the soldiers who weren't in tanks shot at the Aegis Knight with guns, but he spun his spear around himself to deflect every bullet. He was skilled enough that he deflected most of the bullets exactly back at the EDF soldiers, killing over half of the EDF soldiers, and many innocent bystanders as well. When tanks fired at him, he took the shells in the face, without even flinching.**

**"That's the sad thing about you humans. You never put up much of a fight." The Aegis Knight made a makeshift tornado, and all of the tanks were up into the air. He then jumped into the air, stabbed through all of them, causing them to explode and killing the soldiers inside the tanks. He then came back down to the ground. "So are there any more volunteers for who I should kill next?"**

**"St-Stay back!" An EDF soldier fired at the Aegis Knight with a machine gun. The Aegis Knight opened his mouth, and caught every single bullet inside it. He then spat it all out on the remaining EDF soldiers killing them.**

**"Well that was fun. By the way, why are we at the human world again?"**

_**Zetta. **_**The gun item god answered. _We never found him on any netherworld so far, so he could return to one of his previous locations, Earth. _**

**"If you paid attention more often Makintaro, you would have known that." The Desperado told the Aegis Knight.**

**"I don't care for making plans. I just kill people with my amazing strength!" The Aegis Knight, Makintaro boasted. **

**"Whatever. Let's look around to see if we can find Zet-" The Fortune Venus never finished her sentence, as her throat was suddenly slashed through, killing her.**

**"What the hell?!" The Desperado and Aegis Knight yelled out.**

_**We're being attacked. **_**The gun item god told them. The gun item god, along with the Desperado and Makintaro were barely able to block the other lightning fast slashes in time, but all of their minions weren't as lucky.**

**"Who are you! Show yourself to us damnit!" Makintaro yelled.**

**"If you want me to." The attacker stopped moving, and appeared in front of them. It was Salome.**

**"So, you were actually stupid enough to attack three item kings, and an item god." Makintaro said. "Alright then, I guess you really want to die!" **

**"She killed Ruka already. Her soul wasn't destroyed, so she'll reincarnate herself soon, but you shouldn't get cocky." The Desperado told him.**

**"Don't worry, this bitch is nothing compared to me! Get ready to die!"**

**Salome had one arm behind her back. "Your nervous system. It has much to be worked on."**

**Makintaro chuckled. "What do you mean my nervous system? Come on, take your best shot!"**

**"Fool. I already did." Salome shown the arm she was hiding behind her back, and revealed that she already sliced off Makintaro's arm off before anybody could see it. **

**"W-WHAT THE HELL?!" He yelled.**

**"D-Did you even see her move?" The Desperado asked the gun wielding item god.**

_**Yes. But you and Makintaro are clearly not strong enough to handle her.**_

**"Let your fallen ally, and your lost arm be a warning for you. Stay out of my way, I only intend to kill the item god." Salome threw Makintaro's arm to the ground, and walked past Makintaro.**

**"I'm...I'm not done yet." Salome ignored him. "I said I'm not done!" Makintaro grabbed his spear with his arm that actually was attached to his body, and ran to Salome. "DIE! LIGHTNING SPEAR!" Makintaro stabbed several times, but realized Salome wasn't even there anymore. "What the hell?"**

**Salome was on top of Makintaro. "Your eyesight needs improvement to. Such a shame." Salome stabbed through Makintaro's head with her knife, killing him. She jumped off Makintaro's carcass, and charged a magical blast of energy to destroy Makintaro's soul as well. She then looked at the gun item god. "I have a question for you. Why are you working for Baal? Usually item residents only attack people in the item world."**

**The gun item god looked at the Desperado. _Stay out of this. You stand no chance against her._ He then looked back to Salome. ****_Baal came to the item world of this Etoile several years ago. _He showed his gun, the most powerful gun in the universe. _He defeated all of us on his own, and barely got a scratch. And it wasn't just me, several weapons and items he went into the item world, and easily conquered each one. I was honored to work for somebody so powerful, and I'll do anything for him to regain that power of his. _**

**"I see." Salome prepared for battle. "I was told by an oracle about Zetta's future death. I didn't know the exact details, but I know it will be caused be Baal, Laharl, Adell, and Mao. I'm not certain about it, but I have a theory. You item gods succeed in having Baal take over Zetta's body, as ordered by Baal. He fights the three boys, and loses. Despite his power, they destroy Baal's soul, but kill Zetta in the process. That's my guess of what the sacred tome foretold." **

_**That's an interesting thought. And what do you intend to do to change it? **_

**"Originally, I only intended to kill those three boys, but now I've changed my plans. I'll kill all of you item gods, and stop Baal. This is for Zetta!" Salome disappeared with pure speed again, and charged at the gun item god.**

_**You can't defeat an item god on your own! **_**Despite Salome's speed, he was able to shoot her back right before she came into contact with him. ****He then fused together dark matter, and shot Salome up into the air, and blasted her multiple times before Salome hit the ground.**

**Salome gathered up energy, and summoned a large amount of fire on the item god. She intentionally condensed it to make sure that it wouldn't hit any remaining humans in the city. The item god filed his gun with energy, and shot several large icebergs at the flames. They canceled each other out, and a large amount of steam covered the entire city. _If you're going to attempt a sneak attack it won't work. _The gun item god shot all around him, but each bullet was suspended in the air, frozen in time. _No matter where you are, you can't avoid all of these! _The bullets unfroze, and were fired all around, several hitting Salome. Her blood let the item god know where she was, and he fired several lasers from it's gun at her.**

**"I'm not done yet." Salome gathered energy, and created a phantom double of herself. Both Salome and her phantom double rushed to the gun item god. **

_**If you think making a double of yourself will beat me, you're wrong. **_**The gun item god, jumped away from the phantom double's knife strike, and shot the real Salome with a pointblank laser blast. _Phantom double's are helpless without somebody giving them orders. You, being the original, would have to spend time giving it orders, leaving you helpless, and vulnerable. _Without even looking back, the gun item god shot the phantom double of Salome through the head, causing it to fade away. _I know a lot about you Salome. Had you not given nearly all of your mana power to Zetta, you would have beaten me. _**

**Salome ran at vanishing speeds again, and repeatedly slashed the gun item god. The gun item god read her movements, and shot her in the leg. This stopped Salome's movement, and the item god pinned her to the ground, and threw away her knife. _You lasted a long time, but it's over._**

**"I'll still beat you." Salome told him.**

_**I admire your determination, but you need to face the facts. You're wounded, out of energy, and weaponless. **_**The gun item god pointed his gun to Salome's head. _Now die._**

**"This isn't me being stubborn. I will beat you." Salome glowed with energy, and pushed the gun item god to a building. **

_**What the...?**_

**"I used up all my remaining mana energy fighting you. But I still have my life energy." Salome appeared at light speed in front of the item god, and uppercutted him into the sky. She then flew up into the air, and hammered him down.**

_**You...You tapped into your life energy...Do you know how lethal the side-effects are? **_**The gun item god repeatedly fired bullets at Salome, who blocked each bullet with her bare hand. The bullets bounced off of Salome's hand, leaving only a few marks. **

**Salome grabbed her knife that was on the ground. "If I repeatedly use my life-energy to fight, I'll die very soon. I'm just using it for this fight." She grabbed the gun-item god by the neck, and met him face to face. "I'll fight powerful beings, I'll put myself under any kind of pressure, and I'll even die if it means that I can protect Zetta."**

**The gun item god nodded. _You've beaten me. I accept my fate._**

**Salome stabbed the item god through the chest killing him. The gun-item god faded away, leaving behind an Etoile. Salome stopped glowing with energy, and walked to the Desperado item king, who nervously pointed his gun at her. "Don't worry. I won't kill you. But I want you to run. Run far, far away, and tell Baal and the item gods that I'm coming for them. Let them know that a woman named Salome has killed one of your most powerful item gods, and I'm coming for them next. I will stop them from causing Zetta's death." Salome then disappeared. **

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was up faster than expected. I don't really like using OC's, but I don't think it's possible to avoid using them for item kings at this point. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. <strong>


	60. Into the item world

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods Chapter 57: Into the item world**

**Valvatorez slashed the head off of a Cockatrice, as Fenrich beat down a ninja right next to him. "I would have gotten bored I you item world residents haven't arrived." Fenrich impaled the ninja with his claw, before he pulled it out, killing him. **

**Prinny Laharl found himself surrounded by item word residents. "Haaahahahaha! Looks like there's a lot of people who want to die dood!" Prinny Laharl jumped up into the air. "Laharl Barrage!" **

**"Don't you mean Prinny Barrage dood?" One of Valvatorez's prinnies asked. **

**"He truly doesn't want to admit that he's a Prinny." Valvatorez said.**

**"Don't lump me with those weak demons you fish loving dork! Feast your eyes on the power of overlord Laharl dood!" Instead of getting out knives to slash blue waves at the enemies, he generated multiple fireballs, and threw them at the enemies in rapid succession. Explosions occurred in chains, and all item residents on that floor were killed. "Haaaahahaha! Did you see THAT dood? THAT is the power of the supreme phantom overlord of terror! Haaaahahahahaha!"**

**"Congratulations, you've killed a pack of demons with an average level of 5. How impressive." Fenrich said sarcastically.**

**Laharl was silent for a while, before he stabbed Fenrich in the leg. "Gyaaaa!" Fenrich yelled in pain.**

**"Don't let your guard down in battle dood."**

**"We weren't even fighting each other!"**

**"Details, details dood." Prinny Laharl walked to the portal to get to the next floor. **

**"My lord, is that Prinny really worth all of this work?" Fenrich asked. ****"He's selfish, bratty, and unbearable to deal with."**

**"True, but he has a large amount of potential. Did you notice how he was able to have his own unique attack even as a Prinny?" Valvatorez asked ****"It's not often that a Prinny is able to have their own unique skill. I noticed that when he fought against you as well Fenrich."**

**"He also was able to do most of the tasks assigned to him on his own in faster time than it would take a group of Prinnies to do." Fenrich recalled. **

**"And he managed to get closer to atoning for his sins in a few days than it would take other prinnies centuries to do! If only he was less rebellious, or he would have made the perfect Prinny for any lord."**

**"It's a pity my lord. By the way Prinny, what floor are we on?" Fenrich asked.**

**"Well Sir Fenrich, according to our calculations, we're on the 99th floor dood!" A random prinny answered. **

**"The 99th floor already? But we haven't seen one item king or item general. Hell, we haven't even started seeing item residents until ten floors ago. **

**"Prinny, do you know what happens if you give a false report?" Valvatorez asked. "Prinny rule number 42! All prinny reports must be 100% accurate! If you fail to meet this rule you will be tied up to a chair, and have fresh sardines placed right in front of you, yet not able to eat any."**

**"GYAAAA dood! Bu-But it's not a false report! We all counted, and double checked dood! This is the 99th floor!"**

**"Perhaps it has something to do with all these souls around us." Fenrich pointed to all of the souls flying around the area. More souls seemed to be appearing the more they advanced. **

**"We'll find out on the final floor." Valvatorez, Fenrich, the prinnies, and generic creatable characters who are so generic they weren't even mentioned in this chapter until now, followed Prinny Laharl to the final floor. When they got to the final floor, they saw Prinny Laharl motionless being warmed around by souls. "What are you so worked up about Prinny?" Fenrich asked. Don't tell me the so called 'Supreme Phantom Overlord of terror' is afraid of a few weak souls."**

**For once, Laharl didn't snap back at Fenrich. He just stared at all the souls. They were swarming around Laharl, pleading for death over and over. "I'm not going to kill you dood!"**

_Kill us. Kill us._

**"I told you no. I'm not going to let you die! Now get out of my way dood!" Prinny Laharl looked back at Valvatorez and Fenrich. "I saw a glimpse of the item god dood. The problem is these souls are getting in the way." **

**"Just kill them. Why even keep them alive?" Fenrich asked.**

**"Fenrich, he gave his word that he wouldn't let them die." Valvatorez responded. "What proud, noble demon would break a promise!?" **

**Prinny Laharl jumped over the souls and headbutted the shadowy figure he saw. "No item god is going to be a match for-!" Laharl paused and saw the figure of the item god. It looked exactly like Laharl's prinny form. "Oh come on! Out of all the random things the item god could be, why did it have to look like my prinny form dood!?" **

**The item god kicked Laharl to Valvatorez, who caught him, and put him down gently so he wouldn't explode. "We've found the item god. Everybody, prepare yourselves!" Valvatorez and Fenrich both rushed to the item god that looked like the shadowy version of Prinny Laharl. Valvatorez slashed at the item god who blocked it with his knifes. **

**"Big Bang!" Fenrich jumped into the air, and multiplied himself into two. After knocking the item god into the air, both Fenrich's charged their fists with energy, before punching the item god causing a giant explosion. Fenrich then went back to normal.**

**The item god slashed the air multiple times, causing slice waves to attack Fenrich and Valvatorez, before kicking them both back and shooting a giant laser at both of them. Laharl grabbed them both, and jumped out of the way. "Now we're even dood. Suck-up, and fish loving dork, you can just stand back and watch." Laharl charged at the prinny item god.** _It's an item god, but nowhere near as powerful as most of the others dood. It's a level 100 average Joe so it shouldn't be too hard to take it out. _**Laharl jumped into the air. "Laharl barrage dood!" Laharl threw multiple powerful fireballs at the item god. "Blazing Knuckle!" He set his flipper on fire, and punched the ground, causing a flaming explosion to burn the item god.**

**Many generic creatable characters and Prinnies rushed to attack the item god...but to save time I won't show how. Who cares about those guys anyway?**

**Fenrich quickly rushed to the item god and punched it in the gut before hammering it to the ground. After that Valvatorez summoned multiple bats which swarmed the item god. The bats turned into smoke, and then giant teeth that chomped on the item god. "Do you see now? Even an item god isn't enough to best the power of sardines!"**

_**You're truly powerful. But you can't defeat me. **_**That was the first time the prinny item god talked. The item god caused a huge laser to fire at the group, knocking them away. All of the souls around the area transformed into different classes from the Disgaea series. Dragons, Samurai, Archers you name it. Every generic creatable class was there ready to fight the heroes created out of souls. The other generic classes accompanying Valvatorez, Fenrich, and Laharl were engaging the souls.**

**"Wait a minute dood. Were those other item residents formed from these souls too?"**

**The Prinny Laharl look a like item god nodded. _These human souls can be manipulated and used in nearly any way. _**

**"Why do they want to die so much?" Valvatorez asked. "And more importantly, why don't you include the word 'dood' in every line you say?!**

_**They're all human souls who were sealed inside this jewel. However they're not allowed to move on to the next life. They're trapped here, doomed to have every drop of their life energy constantly removed, and replaced from them until they wither and die. As for your second question, I'm not a prinny, I just look like one.**_

**"If you don the appearance of a prinny you must act like one! Now, prinny rule number one, you must always include the word 'dood' in every line you say!"**

**"Lord Val, this isn't a very important detail to press on at the moment."**

**"So all those item residents we killed...we were destroying human souls dood?" Laharl asked. The item god nodded. **

**"If you think you can win simply by outnumbering us then you're clearly a fool." Fenrich said. **

**"Fenrich wait. He gave the souls his word that he wouldn't let them die remember?" **

**"Lord Val, that was his own promise not ours."**

**"It doesn't matter. He's our ally. His promise bears weight to us as well." **

**"Lord, you mustn't be so reckless when it comes to promises! What will happen if these things attack us? They're at much higher levels then they were when they were simple souls."**

**"Our moral fiber will take any attack!" Valvatorez declared.**

**"I don't see how moral fiber is going to help us deal with physical damage." **

**"We aren't killing them dood." Prinny Laharl said. "If you and the fish loving dork tried to attack them, I'd attack you guys too."**

**"Why do you care about them so much?" Fenrich asked**

**"None of your damn business dood."**

**Fenrich sighed. "Very well. We'll only target the item god." Fenrich turned to two random Prinnies. "Prinnies, begin demon fusion."**

**"Right sir Fenrich dood!" Two Prinnies jumped into the air and charged and were pulled together. They fused, and formed a giant Prinny.**

**"What the hell was that dood?!" Laharl yelled.**

**"Demon Fusion. A special command that can only be done my monster type units." Fenrich answered. The giant Prinny ran towards the item god. All enemies who got in the way were knocked aside, but not injured. "An advantage of demon fusion. All units who are in the path of the giant monster are knocked aside. Along with that, they have higher range in their attacks."**

**"My god dood. I'll need to have prinnies at my castle do that when I'm back to normal."**

**"Here we go dood!" The giant prinny got out it's knives and slashed at the item god The item god easily disarmed the giant Prinny with it's own knives, before throwing one of it's knives in between the giant prinny's eyes easily defeating it.**

**"Ah yes. While they grow giant, there is little to no actual increase in power if the demons fusing are weak." Fenrich said.**

**"Well that sucks dood." Laharl said. Laharl ran to the item god, and their knives collided. "It isn't a coincidence that you look like my prinny form is it dood?"**

**The item god nodded. _I am the spirit of the fragment of the jewel of the gods inside you. As I carry on with you after death, I take your current form as well._**

**"So it's as if you're the jewel itself dood. I guess beating you will make the jewel stronger then!" Laharl tried to stab the item god, but was dodged, and knocked back with ease.**

**"So the jewel we're in makes you more powerful prinny?" Fenrich asked.**

**"I never trusted you, so I didn't tell you about it dood." Laharl jumped in the air, and set his flipper on fire. "Blazing Knuckle!" He came down on the item god.**

_**Prove that you're worth using my power! **_**The item god set it's flipper on fire as well, and countered. The collision knocked back both Laharl and the item god. The item god stepped on Laharl's head and was about to kill him before Valvatorez slashed him from behind.**

**Valvatorez eyed Laharl. "I promised you that I would get you accepted by the red moon." He then turned to the item god Prinny Laharl look-alike item god. "I don't care if you're an item god or not, you still take the form of a prinny! If you don't accept the prinny rules, I will beat them into you! Fenrich, assist me!"**

**"Of course my lord." Fenrich and Valvatorez rushed to the item god. _No matter what you try, you'll never succeed. _All of the souls appeared, reverting from item residents, and got in the way of Fenrich and Valvatorez's attack on the item god. Both Valvatorez and Fenrich stopped attacking so they wouldn't destroy the souls. They made a makeshift barricade, impossible to go around or over. It was impossible to attack the item god without destroying some of the souls.**

**"Lord Val, we don't have a choice. We have to destroy these souls if we want to defeat the item god." Fenrich said.**

**"No matter what happens Fenrich, a proud demon can't break a promise, nor take it lightly. Promises must be kept no matter what." Valvatorez said.**

_**A foolish vow, yet honorable. **_**The item god was about to slash through the souls, to attack Fenrich, and Valvatorez, before Laharl came directly in front of the item god, and took the attack for them. Large slash marks were left on his body, and was losing great amounts of blood. _You're protecting the souls with your own life?_**

**"You souls think getting erased from existence is the answer to this dood? I don't know, or care why you're feeling so much pain, but if you want it to end then you should just obey me dood! After I found out that I erased some of you from existence, there's no way I'll let that happen to the rest of you dood! You'll be my vassals...inside me." Laharl shook himself out of how awkward that sounded. "I'm not erasing you from existence so you better just suck it up and stay out of our way dood! I'll find my own way to save you idiots."**

**The souls showed no emotion, but they were completely silent. They all got out of the way of Fenrich, Valvatorez, the prinnies, and the generic creatable characters. (Yeah, remember them? They're still there...I'm still too lazy to actually write in battle moments for them though) **

**"Time to finish this!" Fenrich jumped into the air, and an image of the full moon appeared. "Vanargandr!" Fenrich transformed into a giant, full blown were wolf and charged at the item god. Fenrich unleashed a powerful slash, which the item god barely jumped out of the way from, but had a leg slashed off from the attack.**

**"Feast your eyes on the power of Overlord Laharl dood! Haaaaaaahahahahaha!" Laharl jumped in the air. "Mega Impact!" Laharl ground pounded the floor, and a powerful explosion occurred dealing damage to the item god, and stunning him, leaving him vulnerable.**

**"Prepare yourself!" Several bats surrounded Valvatorez. "Infernal demon, follow my order and present your vile soul!" Valvatorez transformed into a giant bat like demon, and opened his mouth. A sonic scream occurred from it, dealing heavy damage to the item god, and having nearly the entire battle ground reduced to rubble. Due to Fenrich and Laharl, the item god was neither able to dodge nor counter the attack. He was finished off by Valvatorez.**

_**You've defeated me. Looks like you were worthy of more of my power after all...dood. **_**The Prinny Laharl look-alike item god faded away, leaving behind the shard of the jewel of the gods that Laharl had. It was the same size and shape, but flashed it's colors brighter, and quicker. Laharl swallowed it whole again, before everybody left the item world.**

* * *

><p><strong>"You've graduated." Valvatorez told Laharl the next day. "There's still one more day until the next red moon, but there is no more I can teach you."<strong>

**"It's good to finally be rid of you." Fenrich said to Laharl.**

**Laharl held up his flipper at Fenrich (he had no fingers, so it was the closest he could do to flipping him off) before turning back at Valvatorez. "Did I really do enough to be accepted by the red moon though dood?"**

**"With the sardine power you've obtained through my training, you singlehandedly accomplished will shattering tasks, memorized every detail there is about the sardines... what is the scientific name for the Japanese Pilchard?"**

**"Sardinops melanostictus dood!" Prinny Laharl answered.**

**Valvatorez nodded. "And with the help of Fenrich and I, defeated an item god. Along with that, you gave those souls hope to continue on. Suicide is a cowards way out of suffering, but you gave them the will to live. You were a nuisance from the very beginning, but you made it through. You clearly are worthy. May you have the best of luck after being accepted by the red moon...Laharl." Valvatorez gave Laharl two freshly caught sardines. **

**Laharl realized that was the first time Valvatorez called him by name. He was about to walk through the dimensional gate before stopping. "Hey, fish loving dor...no. Lord Valvatorez. Thank you dood. If it wasn't for you I'd never be able to atone in time. I hated you guys, especially Fenrich, but you two made it possible for me to help my friends dood...but you better not be the main characters in a Disgaea game or I will beat you down!" Laharl walked through the dimensional gate.**

**"Lord Val, what if the red moon doesn't accept him?" Fenrich asks.**

**"I meant what I told him Fenrich. He's clearly worthy to be accepted. Now let's go Fenrich, we have much more prinnies to train!"**

**Fenrich bowed. "Of course. All is for my lord."**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Here's the next chapter. I had some enjoyment in writing this chapter, though I found it awkward at times. Well I hope you found it worth the wait, and hopefully, the next chapter will be published soon.<em> **


	61. The Red Moon

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods Chapter 58: The red moon**

Akai tsuki akai tsuki

Tsumi wo okashita monodomo no

Kegare wo kiyomeru

Akai tsuki

Koyoi wa dare ga umarekawaru?

Koyoi wa dare ga umarekawaru?

**Those words were sung over and over. "What's that singing?" Hanako asked, rubbing her eyes.**

**"That's the song of the red moon. It's time for us to go." Pram answered. **

**"I thought you said the red moon wouldn't come until tomorrow." Rozalin said.**

**"It's midnight right now, so it counts as the next day." Pram replied.**

**"Why couldn't you tell us this earlier?" Marona asked.**

**"Hey, after an attack from an item god, Seedle's men, and an evil version of Mao occurred I'd slip up on some details."**

**"By the way, where is Mao?" Sapphire asked. "I haven't seen him or Beryl for a few days."**

**Raspberyl and a pissed off Mao came, carrying gigantic bags with huge amounts of trash in them. They also had several bandages on them. "We're back from volunteer work!" Raspberyl yelled in pride.**

**"You've been doing volunteer work for all this time you were gone?" Almaz asked.**

**"Damn you Beryl. It's bad enough that you made me pick up trash for two whole days, but you made me donate over half of my blood with you! We nearly died because we were barely able to find any demons who were actually willing to give us their blood!" Mao yelled.**

**"But some demons did donate their blood to us eventually didn't they? Besides, this is the exact reason why I'll need to have delinquency spread all across the universe!" **

**"No, this is the exact reason you shouldn't even be a delinquent!" Mao noticed the singing. "Don't tell me that the red moon shown up already. I haven't gotten any rest because of this delinquent!"**

**"Sucks to be you then." Etna replied.**

**"So Baal's going to be at the red moon right?" Flonne asked.**

**Trenia nodded. "Zetta and Seedle will be there too. There's going to be a lot of chaos going on."**

**"For somebody who's trying to stay away from us, Zetta's certainly running into us a lot." Etna said.**

**"This time we'll try to get him to join us even if he says no." Adell said.**

**"You're wounded. You aren't going to do anything." Rozalin told him.**

**"There's no way I'm going to just sit back knowing you guys are risking your lives to do this."**

**"If Sir Adell is so persistent, perhaps I can take his place in sitting back eh princess?" Tink asked.**

**"No one of the main group is staying behind." Trenia said. "You'll need all the help you can get."**

**The finally conscious parents of Adell, Taro, and Hanako waved at them. "Come back alive." Mom told them. (Seriously, who names their kid that?) **

**"Let's go! This can be my chance to do something amazing as a new main character! Maybe my name will finally be put in the listing of characters!" Asagi yelled.**

**"That reminds me. Hey author! The website allows you to put in four characters to list, so how come I'm still not there?!" Mao yelled.**

It would ruin the jokes I made about you not being listed.

**"Those jokes weren't even funny to begin with!" **

You know who I should list? Zetta and Baal. Other than Laharl and Adell, they're the most important characters I can list. Oh yeah, there's also you but you aren't that important.

**"I WILL FIND A WAY TO MURDER YOU!" Mao shouted at the top of his lungs.**

**"Let's go." Pram teleported the group.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prinny Laharl arrived in the lunar snowfield in Pram's netherworld. "So this is where the red moon will take place dood." Laharl then realized something. "That vampire isn't even here. I don't have to say that annoying phrase anymore!"<strong>

**Laharl noticed that the whole group arrived at the Lunar snowfield. _Shit. I do NOT want them to see me as a prinny! _Laharl ran off to fit into a group of Prinnies.**

**"So this is the red moon." Adell said.**

**"Both Baal and Seedle are going to come right?" Marona asked.**

**"The item residents, including the item god 2's, who work for Baal will be there also." Trenia told them.**

** "Are we really ready for this?" Almaz asked.**

**"We can handle it." Sapphire said.**

**"But one of Baal's item god 2's alone was enough to nearly kill us all." Ash pointed out.**

**"We'll be prepared this time." Raspberyl replied.**

**"But Baal has several more item god 2's of equal strength to that one." Almaz responded.**

**"We'll make it through." Adell said.**

**"...Is this just what you're guessing?" Almaz asked. Most of the group nodded. "I figured." Almaz sighed.**

**"I never saw so many prinnies in one place before." Raspberyl said. **

**"They're all about to have their sins purified by the red moon." Flonne said.**

**"They're so cute! I feel like I'm going to squeal." Sapphire randomly hugged a Prinny which happened to be Laharl.**

**"Let go of me you psycho, dood!"**

**"Oh sorry." Sapphire let go of prinny Laharl.**

**"Hey Etna, doesn't this prinny look familiar?" Flonne asked.**

_**Goddamnit. There's no way I'll them find out about what happened to me dood. **_**"My name's Mumkhar, now leave me alone dood!" Laharl generated fireballs, and threw them at the ground multiple times for dust to pile up. He then ran off when the dust cloud was large enough to block the group's sight.**

**"What was with that prinny?" Rozalin asked.**

**"Who cares? Our enemies are coming soon, we should focus on fighting them." Mao said.**

**"This is going to be my big moment!" Asagi squealed.**

Akai tsuki akai tsuki

Tsumi wo okashita monodomo no

Kegare wo kiyomeru

Akai tsuki

Koyoi wa dare ga umarekawaru?

Koyoi wa dare ga umarekawaru?

**"That singing's getting louder." Taro pointed out.**

**"It's probably because we're closer to the red moon." Hanako replied.**

**"It's not only that." Trenia said. "It's louder then when we came as well. More prinnies are coming." **

**"What will happen to these prinnies after the red moon cleanses their sins?" Gordon asked.**

**"They'll either be reincarnated into a different life, or move on to the afterlife." Trenia answered.**

**"What would Baal be doing at the red moon?" Adell asked.**

**"I don't know why Baal would be here, but I have an idea why Seedle would come." Jennifer said. "Prinnies are human souls in a reincarnated body right? We know Seedle is using human souls to create monsters or produce fear energy. The souls of prinnies should work the same way."**

**"Beep, beep, blip, beep. Probability of Jennifer's theory being correct is 97%" Thursday calculated.**

**"What?! All these prinnies worked so hard to atone, and now they'll just be erased from existence because of Seedle? That's not fair!" Flonne yelled.**

**"We should defeat Seedle if we want to save these prinnies souls zam." Yukimaru said.**

**"The thought of helping out prinnies makes me sick to my stomach." Etna replied.**

**Several souls were leaving from the prinnies, leaving behind lifeless prinny skin. Souls were moving on to the red moon. Prinny Laharl was waiting, as he watched souls move on to the red moon. _So I'm about to be accepted by the red moon . If I go to the underworld, it would be easier to help Etna, Flonne and the others dood. And...I'd see my mom again._**

**As the souls were moving towards the red moon, Seedle appeared in the sky, and held out his hand. "Come to me, and give me your power." The souls of the prinnies who left their bodies were being sucked into Seedle, which he was using to gain more fear energy from. However the souls that were still inside the Prinnies' bodies weren't absorbed by Seedle.**

**"There's that bastard!" Adell jumped to where Seedle was.**

**"Don't rush him you idiot!" Mao yelled.**

**"Final Arts!" Adell uppercutted Seedle three times to get him high up into the air, before he grabbed Seedle, and piledrived him all the way into the ground. "I'm not letting you put any more people in danger!"**

**Seedle smirked at Adell, before punching him in the face, causing Adell to slam into a cliff. "I have no intention of fighting you."**

**"Well we have great reason to fight you! Gordon Punch!" Gordon filled his fist with energy and attempted to punch Seedle, who tilted his head to dodge, grabbed Gordon's right arm, and squeezed it so hard that he broke it. "GYAAAA!" Gordon screeched in pain.**

**Seedle turned away from the group. "There's still too many prinnies remaining. I can't take all of their souls at this rate. I'll have to stop the ritual entirely." Seedle teleported away.**

**"What the hell was that about?!" Adell yelled. "He came, he absorbed souls, and he left."**

**"You must never question why the chef is peeling potatoes instead of roasting the duck. You'll never no how it will surprise you." Mr. Champloo said.**

**"...I think I almost understood that." Flonne said.**

**"I'll go after Seedle." Trenia told them. "You guys handle Baal when he comes." Before anybody could respond, Trenia teleported away as well. **

**They then heard an explosion occur. "What was that?!" Almaz yelled.**

**"Zetta. He must be close." Pram said. They were about to move towards where the explosion occurred, only for several demons of different classes to block their way. **

**"God damnit, what the hell do they want?" Etna asked.**

**"We are item residents." A magical knight said.**

**"We won't let you get in the way of lord Baal!" A dragon yelled.**

**"Ugh, we don't have time for this!" Asagi yelled. "Let's take them out quick so I can be more noticeable!" **

**"Maybe I can fix them up after we beat them. A detachable uvula that can explode, eyesight so good that they can see atoms, the explosive capabilities of a prinny inside a humanoid character." Mao started drooling over the possibilities.**

**"And I can use some of their body parts to work on my ultimate zombie! Let's see, I could use some mystic beast saliva and maybe a lock of hair from a beast master." Aramis thought. "Oh, and I should definitely peel off the slimy skin of a war slug." **

**"Stop thinking about your sick hobbies, here they come." Rozalin told them. Everybody got ready to fight.**

* * *

><p><strong>"ZETTA BEAM!" Zetta fired eyelasers at a group of item kings, dealing heavy damage to them. <strong>

**A Feischutz fired several arrows at Zetta, over a hundred per second. Zetta was only able to dodge a few as he was colliding swords with a sword master. When he knocked it away, a genocider came, and repeatedly chopped into Zetta with it's axe. Zetta put his hand on it's chest, and sent a wave of mana through it, blowing it up entirely.**

**A Valkyrie stabbed Zetta with her spear, barely missing the heart. "You can't beat us all at once Zetta. Give up!" She took her spear out his body, and knocked him to a dragon zombie, who chewed him up, and threw him to the ground.**

**"How many of you guys am I fighting again? 2000? 3000?"**

**"1000 item kings, 3000 item generals, and 10,000 other item residents are on this very lunar snowfield." A ranger told him. "There are 2,000 who aren't fighting you. That means you're fighting 12,000 item residents all at once."**

**"Even you're great strength isn't enough to beat all of us." An Agni told Zetta.**

**"You're going to de today Zetta!" A galaxy mage yelled cheerfully.**

**Zetta stood up. "You hits don't even hurt half as hard as the item god 2's who attacked me. They were at least good fighters even if they were on their own."**

**"Like that even matters. The point is we outnumber you. Say your prayers Zetta!" A battle master yelled.**

**"Every time I fought somebody since I started this adventure I had to hold back on my strength. If I wasn't careful I could cause so much destruction, Baal wouldn't matter. I could never go full out. But now, I found a way to get rid of that pesky detail." Zetta opened up a large hole below the 12,000 item residents he was fighting, which sucked them all in.**

**"What's going on? I don't see anything except darkness." A black pudding slime said.**

**"Did...did Zetta do this?" A Valkyrie asked.**

**"Damn right I did!" Zetta caused the hole that sucked in the item residents to grow smaller and smaller, until it was just a black ball on his hand. "Every time I fight I cause huge amounts of destruction and death. If I use too much power, I could destroy galaxies by accident. But now that I've found a way to condense my enemies into a point so small I can fit them on my hand, what I use will be more than enough to completely obliterate you. ONE-INCH ZETTA BEAM!" Zetta fired eyelasers at the condensed item residents contained in a sphere that he was holding in his hand. The sphere was token off by the laser, and completely disintegrated, killing all 12,000 enemies, made out of item residents, kings, and generals, all at once. "HAHAHAHA! That's the power of the most badass freakin' overlord in all the cosmos!" Zetta gloated.**

_**You're as powerful as ever Zetta. **_**Most of t****he item god 2's who attacked Zetta previously, sword, spear, fist, axe, bow, and staff, all teleported to Zetta's location.**

**"You bastards again. Aren't you missing an item god?"**

_**The item god of the 'Etoile' was defeated and killed by Salome. **_**The sword wielding item god 2 told him.**

**Zetta's eyes widened, before he grinned. "Glad to see Salome is dealing some damage to you bastards." **

_**It's over Zetta. You can't defeat us.**_

**"We'll see about that. Get ready!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Half an hour later, the group were steadily advancing to Zetta. "How close are we to Zetta?" Adell asked Pram. He kicked a male brawler in the face, before smashing him to the ground<strong>

**"How the hell should I know?" Pram replied. **

**"You're an oracle aren't you?" Mao asked. She and Mao froze a large group of item residents solid.**

**"That would take time and concentration. Kind of hard to do right now." Pram didn't want to tell the group that she wasn't a real oracle, so she came up with that excuse.**

**"I see him!" Marona shouted.**

**Zetta was lying on the ground, surrounded by item god 2's. Arrows stuck out of his body, his body was severely burned, and he had slash and stab wounds all over him. _It's over Zetta. _The sword wielding item god 2 told him.**

_**You put up a hell of a fight, but lord Baal will want your body now. **_**The axe item god 2 said. **_**Farewell. **_**All of the item gods were about to finish Zetta off.**

**"Not going to happen!" Two voices said simultaneously. Alexander god of destruction, and a Prinny with antennae and a red scarf came. The Prinny set it's flipper on fire, and caused a flaming explosion to damage all of the item gods slightly and to knock them away from Zetta. Alex caused a large amount of lightning to electrocute all of them. "I'M the only one who's going to kill Zetta!" Both of them said, though the prinny added a 'dood'.**

**"Asshat, it's good to see you're here." Zetta told him.**

**"Heh. I'll save your sorry ass a million times if it means stopping anybody other than me from killing you." Alex told him.**

**"Dream on dood. I'M the one who's going to kill him." The Prinny said.**

**"...I understand Alex, but what does that prinny have against Zetta?" Adell asked.**

**"Shouldn't it be obvious?" Alex asked. "This prinny is... gyaaaaaa!"**

**The prinny stabbed Alex in the leg before he could finish what he was going to say. "I told you before, my names Mumkhar dood." **

**Zetta, Pram, and Etna immediately knew that the prinny was Laharl at this point, but figured now wasn't the best time to tell everybody that. That didn't stop Etna from laughing so hard it hurt her.**

**"What the hell's wrong with you?" Mao asked.**

**Etna was having trouble catching her breath. "L-long story, I'll tell you later...AHAHAHAHAHA!" Laharl's eye twitched in rage.**

**"Six item god 2's. This could be our hardest fight yet." Adell said.**

**"Let's show them what badasses can do!" Raspberyl yelled.**

_**Not necessary. You'll all die, but not by us. **_**The spear item god said.**

**"If not by you, then who are you talking about?" Rozalin asked.**

_**By lord Baal himself. **_

**A purple aura surrounded Zetta. "Gya! No...I'm not going to let this happen!"**

_**It's over Zetta. **_**The bow wielding item god 2 shot an arrow through Zetta's heart. Zetta collapsed on the spot, only to come back up again.**

**"Z-Zetta?" Almaz asked.**

**Zetta's body smiled crazily. "All of this power. It's perfect." He waved his hand, and caused a huge chain of explosions to damage the group.**

**"What the hell's the matter with you!?" Adell demanded.**

**"That's not Zetta who's attacking us zam." Yukimaru said. "I can sense another presence. An evil and powerful one."**

**"I can sense it too." Ash said. "It...It's Baal."**

**"What?! But...he hasn't even found a body!" Flonne yelled.**

**"He has." Pram said glumly. **

**Salome came rushing in. "No! I...I'm too late!" She shouted. **

**"Too late for what? What's going on?" Rozalin asked.**

**"I have Zetta's body and voice, but I'm not Zetta. Witness my power and feel true despair. I am the revived Tyrant Baal!" **

* * *

><p><strong>Next episode intro done by Etna:<strong>

**Etna: The grumpy rich old bitch Flonne has the Christmas blues, due to her hatred for the holiday.**

**Flonne: But I love Christmas…**

**Etna: Because of this, she's being visited by three different spirits.**

**Laharl: This is going to be awful.**

**Adell: I can tell.**

**Etna: Laharl the ghost off christmas past…**

**Laharl: ...Eh. As long as my role isn't degrading.**

**Etna: Adell the ghost of Christmas present…**

**Adell: Sweet!**

**Mao and Asagi: My turn!**

**Etna: And Marona the ghost of Christmas future.**

**Mao and Asagi: Oh, come on!**

**Raspberyl: Wow, This is so exciting!**

**Marona: Do you think I'd make a good ghost?**

**Etna: Next time on Etna's super sleigh: The rushed delivery of presents! I won't let any child feel bad!**

**Laharl: Figures you'd make it all about you.**

**Adell: I should have seen this coming. **

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas and happy holidays! (If you're reading this chapter around that time) Things are getting pretty intense. Another part of the story we've reached that I've been waiting to get to for a long time. And for those thinking Seedle didn't have a point to be there, just wait until next chapter. Also, I skipped over Zetta's rematch against the item god 2's because it would go nearly the same way as the first fight did. Sorry, but there really wasn't much exciting stuff I could write into it. Ah well. I thank <em>overlordpringerx<em> for the fake episode intro, and I hope you've enjoyed. **


	62. Baal's new body

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods Chapter 59: Baal's new body**

**Seedle was strangling a figure with a red cloak by the neck in space. "Why...why do you interfere...?" The cloaked figure asked weakly. It's voice was deep and booming.**

**"The Prinnies' souls won't be taken to the red moon. Take them to ME." Seedle demanded.**

**"No...my duty...take souls to...red moon."**

**"You're too weak to get in my way." Seedle punched the cloaked figure repeatedly, before stabbing it. "I'm the ruler of the underworld, and you're Death. Do what I tell you to do or I'll torture you for eternity."**

**"Shouldn't Death outrank you Seedle? I mean, the underworld is the land of the dead." Trenia said.**

**Seedle turned around, still holding Death with his hand (You know, that's some pretty weird wording). "You again. Do you remember what happened the last time we fought?"**

**"Are you talking about how Axel saved your life? Because I think I do. I was unconscious but I know what happened." Despite the words, Trenia did not sound smug at all. ****Seedle let go of death and rushed at Trenia and attempted to slash and stab her at rapid speeds. Trenia effortlessly dodged each strike, before catching the sword in her hand. "I know each move you're going to do, or plan on making. Right now you're thinking of impaling me with blood that'll shoot out of your chest right?"**

**Seedle's eyes widened in surprise. "How did you...?"**

**"I told you, I'm an oracle." While Seedle was distracted, Trenia sent a wave of mana through him dealing internal damage. Seedle coughed up blood, that landed on his hand.**

**"You little bitch!" Seedle threw his coughed up blood over his head, which landed on Death, and had several souls come out of his body, and shot them at Trenia. "I won't fall for that again." Trenia created a sphere made out of mana to trap the souls in to counter.****"This way their souls won't be erased from existence." Trenia said. She then snapped her fingers and set Seedle's body on fire again. Seedle started screaming in pain.**

**"Death, you can continue to take the Prinnies souls to the red moon." Trenia told it. Death nodded, and flew down to the lunar snowfield. **

**"GOING TO...KILL YOU!" Seedle roared. Seedle struggled due to being set on fire, but he threw his sword in the air, and it multiplied into four swords, all giant in size. Trenia let the fire die out, and dodged each sword. Seedle then rushed to Trenia sword in hand. He attempted to slash her, but Trenia created a shield made purely of mana energy, and blocked the strike. **

**"I will erase you from existence Seedle." Trenia said in a completely serious tone. Trenia attempted to send another wave of mana through Seedle's body, but Seedle jumped out of the way.**

**"Heh heh heh. We'll see about that girl. I still have one trump card." Seedle withdrew his sword and held up his right hand. _"Blood Stalker."_**

* * *

><p><strong>Baal, in Zetta's body, fired a laser at the group with barely any effort put into it. The explosion sent everybody flying into the air, or blasted them into cliffs. "The fragment of the jewel of the gods I had was destroyed by the damned son of Krichevskoy. I'm not as powerful as I could have been, but with Zetta's body, I've still gained a huge amount of power."<strong>

**"Zetta won't be controlled by you!" Salome rushed to Baal, and slashed him multiple times with her knife at unreadable speeds. "You'll get out of his body if I have to beat your soul out of it!" She attempted to slash him again but Baal grabbed Salome's arm, and threw her in the air.**

**"Die!" Baal fired several eyelasers at Salome while she was in the air before jumping up, and hammering her to the ground. She was conscious, but unable to move.**

**Before Baal could go to Salome's unconscious body, Alex stabbed Baal from behind with his spear. "There's no way I'm going to lose Zetta to you!" Alexander sent electricity into Zetta's body through Alex's spear, electrocuting Baal. **

**"Not bad, but not good enough." Baal got out Zetta's sword, and slashed through Alex's spear breaking it in two. Before Alex could react, Baal stabbed Alex multiple times before knocking him into the ground. "Time to die." Baal attempted to finish off Alex, but Pram used her mana power to levitate a giant mountain at Baal, before hurling it at him.**

**"WHAT THE HELL?! YOU CAN DO THAT?!" Mao yelled.**

**"That's not anything special. If you can manipulate your mana well enough, you can toss around entire planets." Pram replied.**

**"Then how come I've never seen that happen before dood?" Prinny Laharl asked.**

**"Most demons don't have that much control over their mana. They only use it for random destruction. With enough mana control, weakling demons like King Drake could blow up entire stars but that still wouldn't be impressive. Most demons can do that anyway" **

**"Are we done with the mana lesson yet? He's still ready to fight." Etna said. Baal easily busted out of the mountain, with hardly a scratch on him.**

**"This is looking very bad for us Princess." Tink whispered to Rozalin. "Why don't we let Monsieur Adell and the others take care of this?" Tink asked.**

**"I'm not running away. I won't watch anybody else die and be helpless to do anything about it." Rozalin replied.**

**"But they'll primarily focus on you princess! You remember what the one item god said at Vedime."**

**"I'll never leave my friends behind just to save myself." Rozalin got out her gun.**

**Seeming to hear their conversation, the fist item god 2 turned to Rozalin and Tink. _I'd listen to the frog. His cowardice would help you stay alive._**

**Nobody other than Rozalin and Tink seemed to hear the item god. His telepathy voice wasn't just to sound cool. 'I'm not running. End of story.' Rozalin thought back.**

**The fist item god 2 seemed to pick up what Rozalin was hearing, as he shrugged, and laid back against a rock. _Just to let you know, we won't get in the way of the fight between you and Lord Baal. _This time, it was heard by everybody.**

**"Why won't you? If you help him out we'll have even less of a chance of winning." Flonne pointed out.**

**"You didn't have to point that out..." Almaz said.**

_**We obviously know that. But this is Lord Baal's time to test out his new body. If we get in the way that would defeat the whole purpose. **_**The fist item god 2 answered. _We know what I did to you on my own right? _He turned to Hanako who tensed up in fear. Trenia healed Hanako's wounds from her experience with him, but she was still traumatized of how he effortlessly nearly killed her. **

**"Is that all this is to you?!" Adell yelled.**

**Baal in Zetta's body smiled. "You think I was taking any of you seriously? With the exception of Zetta, Alex, and the girl with Zenon inside her, I never thought any of you as a threat. I only took interest in Krichevskoy's son because of how he swallowed a fragment of the jewel of the gods."**

**"Well, the prince is a pretty big idiot." Etna said. She intentionally smirked at Prinny Laharl, who glared back at her furiously. **

**Mao got out his sword. "Just beating up Zetta's body won't get Baal out of it We'll have to get that Trenia girl to do something about it. We'll knock Baal unconscious and have Trenia remove Baal's soul from Zetta's body."**

**"I think we should just destroy Zetta's body entirely. It'll serve that bastard right for what he did to me!" Asagi yelled.**

**"We're not going to do that. Zetta could be useful to us." Mao replied.**

**"But what about my revenge? It's all his fault Makai Wars wasn't released, and I don't have dozens of fanfics devoted to me!" ****Salome couldn't stand, but she threw a knife at Asagi intentionally missing her head by only a centimeter. "...Never mind." Asagi said nervously.**

**"Shouldn't Zetta already be dead if Baal's taken his body though?" Jennifer asked.**

**"Not yet. Zetta wasn't killed by the time Baal took his body, but he was on the brink of death. Zetta's still in there, but Baal has nearly complete control. It's like with Mao and Dark Mao." Pram replied. "Anyway, Baal's in Zetta's body so he's pretty resilient. Don't worry about holding back, just stop attacking by the time he's unconscious. **

**Prinnies started to leave their bodies, and move towards the red moon. They were being led by a cloaked figure in red. "That's Death." Flonne said. "It's taking the Prinnies souls to the red moon."**

**"Aren't you going to go to the red moon to?" Adell asked the prinny who he didn't know was Laharl.**

**Laharl looked at the red moon. He remembered how he fought Death in episode 8 of his game. How he selfishly tried to take the Prinnies back after they atoned for their sins before he changed his mind. His mother moving on to the red moon helped cause that. "...Not before I beat the shit out of Baal dood!" Laharl replied.**

**"You have a grudge against Baal to?" Mao asked. "I have a score to settle with him for what he did to evil academy, and for stealing my precious thing!"**

**"And for taking away my space and letter 'a'!" Master Bigster yelled. **

**"And my womanliness!" Salvatore added.**

**"And nothing about protecting others from Baal?" Marona asked. Mao, Salvatore, and Master BigSter shrugged. **

**"I guess I should get used to this." Ash started to glow with blue energy. ****"You'll go no further. For her sake, I will not fail!"**

**Wind started to form around Marona. "Valiant Phantoms, aid me in battle. Chartreuse Gale!" Everybody got ready to fight Baal.**

* * *

><p><strong>Seedle and Trenia continued to fight up in space. This time it was Seedle who was on the defense. He constantly had to get out of the way whenever Trenia tried to send mana through his body. "Blood Stalker? I don't know what you're talking about, but whatever it is, I won't let you use it." When Trenia was about to put her hand on Seedle's chest, he created a phantom double of himself to slash through her. Little damage was done, but it was enough to make her lose focus.<strong>

**"I can't beat you at this rate, but I can buy myself time." Seedle controlled his phantom double to attack Trenia. As Trenia had no weapon of her own, she had to create barriers made out of mana to defend her from the phantom double's sword strikes.**

Akai tsuki akai tsuki

Tsumi wo okashita monodomo no

Kegare wo kiyomeru

Akai tsuki

Koyoi wa dare ga umarekawaru?

Koyoi wa dare ga umarekawaru?

**Millions, perhaps billions of souls that left prinny bodies were traveling in a group, led by Death. Seedle smiled. "It's time." Seedle held up his right hand, before closing it tightly. Seedles' blood that stained Death's cloak hardened and impaled it, causing Death to disappear. "It's death so it can't be permanently killed. However, it won't be taking the prinnies souls to the red moon now."**

**"What did you do?" Trenia asked. She tried to charge at Seedle, but his phantom double got in her way and slashed through her. Trenia destroyed it but it was too late. **

**"I have you to thank for this. When you caused me to cough up blood, I threw it on top of Death's cloak." Seedle answered. "The rest was simply manipulating my blood to kill it. Of course I can't truly kill Death. It'll reform later. But now there's nowhere to guide these souls except to me." Seedle raised up his hand, and of the souls went into him again. Unlike before however, every single soul who was originally a prinny, except for one, was being led to the red moon. Meaning Seedle absorbed the soul of all Prinnies except for one. His boost in mana was gigantic, and his level and stats skyrocketed.**

**"Is this all to overthrow god?" Trenia asked.**

**Seedle smiled. "I want it all. Power, status, wealth, women, I'll take all of it! And what better way to satisfy my greed and lust than overthrowing, and becoming god?"**

**"The land of the dead wasn't enough for you? Because quite frankly that's a lot." Trenia said.**

**"As you demonstrated, there's still people more powerful than me. Zetta, Baal, Krichevskoy, Salome, all of them were stronger than me. Can you imagine my shame. A renowned heroic samurai killed by a mere woman like Salome?! If I want to overthrow god I'll have to become the strongest being in existence." **

**"Your thirst for power is as boundless as it is callous Seedle." Trenia said.**

**Seedle ignored Trenia, and rushed to her at high speeds. He kneed her in the gut, slashed her multiple times, and hammered her down. Trenia broke her fall, but was exhausted. "Time to show you just how powerful I can be." Seedle said.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Song of Love!" Hanako sung a song to raise Etna and Flonne's attack and defense stats.<strong>

**"Chaos Impact!" Etna generated several purple spheres that all collided on Baal. She then formed a giant ball of flames and threw it at Baal.**

**"Divine Ray!" Flonne jumped in the air and her angel wings grew much larger. She gathered a large amount of 'awe energy' before firing several powerful lasers down at Baal. **

**"Here I come!" Gordon rushed up to Baal, and punched him multiple times. "Jennifer, get ready!" Gordon grabbed, and threw Baal to Jennifer who kicked Baal to the ground. Thursday turned into a top, and rammed into Baal from above. "Beep beep blip beep. Now calculating damage done." There was a ping sound from Thursday. "We didn't do squat to Baal." **

**Baal stood up and brushed some dust off of his clothes (technically Zetta's but Baal now had Zetta's body). He fired eye lasers at the defenders of earth, before slashing through them, knocking out Gordon and Jennifer, and nearly destroying Thursday entirely. He held back since they were nowhere near his power, so they were alive but unable to fight. He then turned to Etna and Flonne and gently slashed the air. Without even touching them, several slash marks were left on Etna and Flonne's bodies causing them to fall to the ground.**

**"I won't lose!" Adell rushed to Baal, and acted as if he was about to punch him. When Baal was prepared to slash through Adell with ease, Adell smirked and ran so fast that he formed multiple afterimages of himself. Adell then appeared behind Baal, knocked him upward repeatedly until they were both off the planet (and coincidentally they were in the part of space where Trenia and Seedle were, though Adell and Baal didn't see them) and Adell punched Baal all the way down to the planet. He then fell down, and landed right on top of Baal's body. "I'm going to beat you Baal."**

**Baal didn't even bother to reply. He simply back handed Adell as if he was an insect. Adell went flying into a cliff because of Baal's attack. **

**'Adell, why do you keep pushing yourself like this?' "Torenkruez!" Rozalin filled her gun with flames, before firing it at Baal, who effortlessly took the attack. The flames however blocked his view of Yukimaru coming behind him. She slashed Baal repeatedly, and then knocked him up in the air. Hanako kicked a bomb like a soccer ball to Baal, causing it to explode in his face. Taro then jumped into the air, impaled Baal with his horns, and smashed Baal to the ground.**

**Baal stood up, and kicked Taro to where Rozalin and Hanako was, knocking him unconscious instantly. He then built up mana in his eyes, and fired eyelasers at the ground in front of the three. They were all knocked back by the explosion. He then turned to Yukimaru, and collided swords with her. Yukimaru jumped away from Baal, and caused a large mist to form around her and Baal. The mist became a large amount of ice that impaled Baal.**

**"Tera Fire!" Raspberyl opened her book, and a large amount of flames came together, and revealed a man with spiky red hair, and a superhero outfit. The figure set it's fist on fire, and punched Baal.. **

** After Baal thawed out, he built up mana in his eyes to fire lasers at the group, but Master BigSter created a whip-like thorn, and repeatedly beat Baal with it before he could attack. Salvatore then got out her gun and fired a bullet up in the air. She rushed to that bullet, and hammered it downwards diagonally. She then rushed to it again, and punched it towards Baal. She then went to the other side, and fired another bullet. The two bullets collided, and caused an explosion with Baal caught in the middle of it. **

**Sapphire used legend white to heal both Salome and Alexander.  
>"Baal's powerful, but he's still an idiot." Salome said "He's still getting used to Zetta's body. All he's doing right now is slashing wildly and firing eye lasers."<strong>

**Alexander filled his hands with electricity. "Nobody can make a better rival than Zetta himself!" Alexander charged at Baal and placed his palms on Baal's chest. "Counter Shock!" A strong electrical surge was released, causing large amounts of damage to Baal.**

**Salome spun around with her dagger, and lifted both her and Baal in the air, slashing Baal multiple times. When they were both high up, several large blue slash waves all appeared on Baal, causing him to fall to the ground.**

**Before Baal could stand up, Aramis played music on his flute, causing several zombies from underground to grab Baal in place by his legs. "He's vulnerable now." Aramis said. **

**"I'll back you up with this." Before Baal could break out of the zombies' grip, Pram froze both the zombies, and Baal's lower body (which are technically Zetta's) "If you even try to break out, you'll only have half of a body left."**

**"You bitch. I thought you didn't care what happened to either side." Baal said to her.**

**"You're in my netherworld Baal. Invading it is an insult to me."**

**"Don't you mean MY netherworld?" Etna asked.**

**"Yeah, yeah. Weren't you knocked out by Baal?"**

**"I healed everybody who was unconscious." Marona answered. "Confine!" Marona confined Ash to a rock, and Ash rushed to Baal, slashing him multiple times before having a large amount of aura surround his sword. He slashed Baal with that aura.**

**"Not so tough if you can't move huh Baal? Vasa Aergun!" Mao transformed into a giant beast, and electrocuted Baal with several strikes of lightning. He then opened his mouth and fired a giant blast of energy at Baal. Baal endured it, but was panting in exhaustion.**

**"This is perfect! Now that Baal can't even move, we can knock him out without anymore trouble!" Sapphire yelled. She threw her axe like a boomerang through Baal, repeatedly chopping into him before it came back to her.**

**"Game over Baal! You've lost dood! Laharl Barrage!" Prinny Laharl jumped into the air, generated several fire balls, and hurled them all at Baal, exploding on him.**

**"Did he just say 'Laharl'?" Flonne asked.**

**"Wait, so Laharl turned into..." Adell began to ask.**

**"That's right. The prince turned into a Prinny." Etna said. "It wasn't the right time to tell you this, but now you know why I was laughing so hard previously."**

**"...BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mao laughed. "The supreme phantom overlord of terror. Reduced to some adorable penguin demon. AHAHAHAHAHA!"**

**"SHUT UP DOOD!"**

**"I would have told you this before if he hadn't stabbed me in the leg." Alex said.**

**"Aww. He sounds so cute when he says that last 'dood'." Sapphire responded.**

**"Harlie was always cute, but now he's utterly adorable." Jennifer said.**

**"Shut up! Shut the hell up dood!" Laharl demanded.**

**"He's so embarrassed. It makes him look even cuter." Raspberyl said.**

**Baal's eyes widened. "Krichevskoy's son is here? As that prinny?" He started to become enraged. "My lower body is a small price to pay for this moment. I hope you're watching from the heavens Krichevskoy. This time, your son's going to die for good!" Baal got out his sword, and slashed himself cutting him in half horizontally to get out of Pram's frozen hold. **

**"He sliced himself in half?!" Ash yelled.**

**Baal fell to the ground. With no legs, or lower body, he supported himself with only his (technically Zetta's) arms. He turned to the item god 2's. "Until I finish off Krichevskoy's son, I want you to make sure nobody gets in the way. This time I'll destroy his entire soul."**

**_As you wish Lord Baal. _The staff item god raised his staff, and created a large barrier of mana surrounding only Baal and Prinny Laharl.**

**"What the hell?!" Mao yelled.**

_**Lord Baal doesn't want anybody to interrupt his fight. **_**The sword item god said.**

**"Drop your barrier immediately! Then grow a second head that can fire nuclear missiles from it's mouth! Then give me back my womanliness!" Salvatore ordered.**

_**Knock me unconscious, and the barrier will drop. **_**The staff item god told the group.**

**"You yellow bastard dood." Laharl said to Baal. "Can't beat the group so you'll only go for one person?"**

**"I'll fight the rest on my own as soon as I destroy your soul demon prince. Your father sealed me away but he died before I could get my revenge. Then you humiliated me at the island of evil. Finally, you killed me, and yourself in your netherworld. I'll get revenge on you and Krichevskoy. I'll destroy your soul and Krichevskoy will weep. Get ready!" Baal held his sword with his right arm, and supported himself up with his left."**

**"Hell if you can beat me like that dood! Bring it on!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the next chapter. Baal, in Zetta's body, is going to fight Laharl with only the upper half of it. You might question Baal's chances of victory that way, but it's Baal. He'll need a handicap on him to make the battle close to fair. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll try to update soon. <strong>


	63. The Tyrant and the Underlord

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods Chapter 60: The Tyrant and the Underlord**

**Prinny Laharl ran to Baal, who was in Zetta's body, and kicked him in the face. Baal tried to slash at Laharl, but Laharl jumped out of the way, dodging it with ease. He then set his flipper on fire, and punched the ground causing flames to burn Baal, along with causing a large amount of mist to form around the two.**

**"Where are you?!" Baal yelled.**

**"I'm behind you dood." Laharl said. He kicked Baal from behind his head, knocking him to the ground. "Laharl Barrage!" Laharl formed multiple fireballs, and threw them all at Baal.**

**"I'm going to kill you!" Baal slowly started to push himself up with his left hand, holding the sword in his right hand, and slowly turned himself around to face Laharl. Laharl rolled his eyes, and kicked Baal to the ground before Baal could attack. "Don't you mock me you bastard!" Baal yelled.**

**"Give up dood. It takes forever just for you to turn around, and you're losing more blood as we speak."**

**"Cutting off my lower half was the only way I could take this opportunity!" Baal yelled.**

**"Don't you know fire magic dood? You could have just melted yourself out of Pram's ice." Laharl pointed out.**

**"...God damnit!" Baal started banging his head on the ground.**

**"If even the prince has a better idea than you, you can tell you're an idiot." Etna said.**

**Adell got in his fighting stance. "So we'll have to take out that staff item god if we want that barrier to drop."**

_**It won't be an easy task. **_**The staff item god 2 raised it's staff, and caused several giant fireballs to be hurled at the heroes. **

**"Berry, Barrier, Balidaire! Mirror reflect the flames!" Flonne chanted. A green barrier came to get in the way of the attack. Instead of reflecting it however, the flames were beginning to break through the barrier Flonne made.**

**"It won't be long until your barrier breaks." Pram said to Flonne.**

**"That item god must have really powerful magic. When the kid used that against my own attack I lost the fight because of it." Alex said.**

**"Laharl said angelic language?" Flonne asked.**

**"NO I DIDN'T!" Prinny Laharl lied. As Pram thought, the giant fireballs broke through Flonne's barrier.**

**"Absolute Zero!" Pram created an ice mask on her, and filled her hands with energy. She then launched a blizzard at the fireballs. They collided, and caused a large amount of mist to form. **

**From the mist Yukimaru jumped toward the staff item god 2, and stabbed it in the neck. Before the staff item god 2 could react Adell kicked it to the ground followed by Rozalin gunning it down with her machine gun.**

**The spear item god 2 got out it's spear, the flare phoenix. Etna's spear 'Glorious' used to be the most powerful spear of all time. Then Disgaea 2 came out and it was the Drill Emperor. Then Disgaea 3 came out, and it's the Flare Phoenix. _We won't let you get in the way of Lord Baal's fight. _The spear item god rushed to Yukimaru and impaled her. He took it out of her body, before the fist item god 2 kicked Yukimaru into a cliff. **

**"Feel the wrath of justice! Gordon Punch!" Gordon ran to the fist item god 2, and attempted to Gordon punch him, but the fist item god was pushing it back with one finger. Jennifer went behind the fist item god, grabbed him, and flipped him to the ground. She then jumped high into the air in an attempt to land directly on top of him, before an arrow struck her in the chest, barely missing her heart. "Jennifer!" Gordon yelled.**

**The bow wielding item god 2, wielding the bow _Radiance_ watched Jennifer fall from the arrow it shot at her. It then immediately fired an arrow at Gordon's right leg. Another arrow for his left leg, and two more for both of his arms. "I will defeat you!"**

**The axe wielding item god 2 walked up to Gordon. ****_You can't defeat all of us item gods. One of us alone nearly defeated all of you. _He raised his axe upwards, ready to decapitate Gordon. **

**"I killed one of you item god 2's before, I can do it again." Salome rushed to the axe wielding item god 2, and slashed at him repeatedly, but each attack was dodged. _I've heard from an item king about that. Still that fight took a lot of energy out of you. You're already almost dead, both from your injuries, and by tapping into your life energy to beat the gun item god 2. _The axe item god saw an opening, and chopped into Salome's body knocking her out.**

**Flonne raised her staff in the air. "I won't hold back Tera Fire!" A giant head of a red dragon appeared, and opened it's mouth. A red torrent of flames was blasted at the item god 2's. The staff item god 2 raised it's staff, and a giant iceberg occurred. From it, a young girl with ice for hair thawed out. A large iceblast was fired, cancelling out the flames.**

**The sword item god immediately rushed to Flonne and slashed her though the chest. Flonne fell to the ground.**

**"Flonne!" Prinny Laharl yelled in concern. While he looked away, Baal rushed to Laharl with only one hand (as he lost his lower half, and his other hand was holding the sword) and slashed Laharl. "Get out of my way dood!" Laharl set his flipper on fire. "Blazing Knuckle!" He punched Baal with the flaming fist, and caused a flaming torrent to occur from it. He tried to run to Flonne, but the barrier created by the staff item god wouldn't allow him to.**

**"Kid, don't get distracted." Mao said to Laharl. "You and Baal are both in that barrier. You can't come to us until it's down."**

**"Just leave it to us!" Raspberyl assured. "D-Rule 2: Volunteer!" An alchemic circle was formed below the staff, sword, and fist item god 2's. A shining light occurred that condensed a giant explosion that damaged the item god 2's. Marona confined Ash to a rock, who immediately collided swords with the sword item god 2. While they collided swords, Mao ran to the sword item god 2 as well, putting on a large amount of pressure, and eventually disarming it.**

**"None of us can help you until we beat the staff item god, and same goes for you helping us. You just focus on Baal for now." Adell told Laharl. He turned to the fist item god 2. "I haven't forgotten what you did to Holt. You'll pay for that. Soaring Fire!" Adell jumped in the air, and kicked the item god with a flaming kick. **

_**I hope you'll put up more of a fight then you did back then. Triple Strike! **_**The fist item god 2 punched Adell twice, before kicking him to the air causing Adell to fall to the ground. **

**Etna got out her spear. "He's right prince. Focus on Baal." Etna jumped in the air, and posed several times. Multiple pink lasers came down on the item god 2's, dealing damage to them.**

**Laharl calmed down. "Fine dood." He turned to Baal and rushed to him, his knives colliding with Baal's (technically Zetta's) sword. Laharl jumped into the air and generated several fireballs. "Laharl Barrage!" Laharl created several fireballs, and threw them at Baal at rapid speeds. Baal stuck Zetta's sword in the ground, and jumped himself upwards with his hands, using the sword as a support. "You're going to die!" Baal hammered Laharl to the ground. **

**"You think that'll make me explode dood?" With his scarf, Laharl stopped his fall and flew up into the air while Baal fell to the ground. Baal tried to raise himself up with his arms, but Laharl repeatedly buttstomped on his head before using another Laharl Barrage on him. "You're through Baal. Even as a prinny I'm still the Supreme Phantom Overlord of Terror dood! Haaaaaahahahahaha!" **

**Baal raised his head (Zetta's head) and fired eyelasers at Laharl. "This is far from over you little bastard!" Baal fired eyelasers repeatedly at Laharl, each dealing heavy damage, and causing an explosion.**

_**'**Damnit. He's still too much for me at this rate dood. Guess I have no choice.'_ **Laharl jumped in the air. "Mega Impact dood!" He pounded the floor causing an explosion that not only damaged Baal, but left him dazed. "Let's see how much more power I can gain from this damn jewel now dood." Laharl took a large amount of fear energy, but not enough to harm the souls inside him or cause him to grow insane. "It doesn't hurt. I guess it's because I'm a full demon as a Prinny now dood." Laharl rushed to Baal. "Here I come dood!" Laharl repeatedly slashed Baal with his knives.**

**"I'm not going to lose to you!" Baal grabbed his sword, and stabbed Laharl. He then charged his sword with mana energy, and fired seven lasers from his sword at Laharl. "Get ready!" With the support of his arms, he rushed to Laharl, slashed him multiple times at high speeds, and fired a pointblank eyelaser beam at Laharl.**

**"Quit struggling Baal. You're through dood!" Laharl buttstomped on Baal multiple times, before throwing multiple fireballs at him."****Baal snapped out of his daze, and fired a powerful eyelaser at Laharl. Laharl jumped out of the way. "Blazing Knuckle!"**

**Baal enhanced with fist with a large amount of mana and punched Laharl at the same time Laharl punched him. An explosion occurred, knocking Laharl into the air, and Baal on the ground. "Prinny Barrage!" Laharl slashed the air multiple times. Multiple blue slash waves hit Baal, eventually slicing off both of his (technically Zetta's) arms. Laharl flew himself to the ground and panted in exhaustion. "Haaahahahahaha! How's that dood? Now you know my power!" Laharl started to wobble, and almost fall to the ground before breaking his fall with his flippers. "Damn. That was tougher than I thought it would be."**

**"Dibs on hugging and carrying Laharl when he's a prinny." Sapphire said. **

**"I can walk on my own dood!" Laharl protested.**

**"Save your breath. There's no changing her mind when she see's something adorable." Raspberyl told him.**

**"I'm not done yet." Baal said.**

**"...What dood?" Laharl asked.**

**"I said I'm not done!" With no arms, legs or lower body left, Baal literally only had an uperbody with a head and neck left. He was lying on the ground, face first, completely unable to move.**

**"Look you stupid bastard, you've got no limbs left!" Laharl pointed out. "I'll finish you of right now dood!"**

**The staff item god 2 looked like he was about to lower the barrier. "Stay out of this! Krichevskoy's son is mine!" Baal shouted. Baal shot eyelasers create explosions that launched him to Laharl. He was too exhausted to shoot anymore eyelasers after doing that. "I'll kill you!"**

**"Well what are you going to do, bleed on me?" Laharl asked. "You're through dood." **

**"We'll get Trenia to remove your soul from Zetta's body, and then we'll finish you off." Pram said. **

**"After you humiliated me at the island of evil, and killed me in your netherworld, I won't let you live!" Baal yelled.**

**"It's tragic how much of an idiot you are Baal." Everybody looked up in the sky, and saw Seedle flying in the air, holding an unconscious Trenia. "Nobody attack Baal, or the spirit of the sacred tome will be dead for good." Seedle said to them.**

**"Who the hell are you?" Baal asked. **

**"I guess you were unconscious when I was in the human world then. I'm Seedle, lord of the underworld."**

**"Damnit. Stay out of the way!" Alexander flew to Seedle. "Lightning Be-!" Seedle had hardened blood extend from his body and impale Alex. "I won't lose to you again Alex." **

**Mist formed around Seedle blocking his view. Yukimaru was behind him, hand on his back. "This is for Fubuki zam!" Yukimaru sent a wave of mana energy through Seedle, causing him to cough up blood.**

** "You annoying bitch!" Seedle punched Yukimaru through a mountain, nearly killing her. He turned to the staff item god 2. "Drop the barrier."**

_**Lord Baal is the only one we take orders from. **_**The staff item god answered.**

**Seedle groaned in annoyance. He snapped his fingers, and Laharl and Baal were teleported out of the barrier, including Baal's arms "What the hell dood?!" Laharl yelled.**

**"Since when could you teleport people other than yourself?" Pram asked.**

**"Since I absorbed all but one of the Prinny souls here. It's only short distances, but it's a step closer to god." **

**"Thaw my body out." Baal told the staff item god 2. The item god 2 nodded, and created a flame that thawed Zetta's lower half out of Pram's ice. The staff item god 2 then put Baal (technically Zetta's) upper body on the lower body. With skilled magic, the item god had the body back to normal entirely. "Why did you help me?" Baal asked. **

**Seedle smiled. "I have use for you Baal." Seedle waved his hand around and Zetta's body, which Baal was in, stiffened.**

**"W-What the hell?"**

**"You're an aggregate of evil souls Baal. Nothing I can't control." Seedle was now manipulating Zetta's body instead of Baal having control over it, and had it slash the air. Unlike Baal, Seedle has complete skill and control, not only power, and managed to knock out everybody except Laharl, Marona, and Rozalin through simple air slashes.**

**"You three are a must-have for me." Seedle came to the ground and dropped an unconscious Trenia. "If any of you item gods so much as move towards me, I'll destroy Baal's soul."**

_**You bastard. We won't let you take control of Lord Baal! **_**The spear item god 2 shouted. (Though it was telepathy. Does that really count as shouting?)**

_**We don't have any choice. **_**The sword item god 2 replied. **

**Seedle smirked. "Zetta, you're in there somewhere in Baal as well. I'll let you both know it's hopeless to try and struggle. Baal has complete control of your body, and I have complete control over Baal's soul. You both belong to me now." Seedle turned to Laharl, Marona, and Rozalin. "I won't kill you. But I'll bring you all to the underworld."**

**"Why do you want me?" Marona asked.**

**"Your remarkable ability to understand and summon spirits would be useful to me." Seedle answered.**

**"You think we'll just let you take us?" Rozalin asked.**

**"Of course not. Baal, Zetta, whatever the hell I should call you. Knock them out." **

**"I won't let you take control of me!" From Zetta's body, two voices seemed to call out. Zetta's normal voice, and a deep booming voice that was most likely Baal's.**

**"Too bad." Seedle pointed his finger, and Zetta's body charged at the three.**

* * *

><p><strong>Next episode intro done by Etna:<strong>

**"Baal, the feared tyrant known by many netherworlds, is the ruler of Ente Isla!"**

**Baal: ...Leave me out of this...**

**"After battling hero Etna and her comrades, he and his faithful general Laharl are forced to retreat!"**

**Laharl: What the hell are you going to make this bullshit intro about anyway?**

**"Transported to modern day Japan, he and Laharl lose nearly all of their mana power, and are forced to live with very little money to support them."**

**Mao: Now you're referencing The De-**

**"Baal makes money working at a fast food restaurant, MgRonald with fellow coworker Marona."**

**Marona: I don't want to be involved.**

**"Meanwhile, Laharl works like a housewife, constantly gets sick from eating bad food, and breaks down in tears whenever he fails to perform even the smallest of duties for Baal, feeling he's not worthy of his kindness."**

**Laharl: What the hell?!**

**Adell: I think anybody would lose count of listing the reasons how wrong this is.**

**"New series, the tyrant is a part timer! Don't miss it!"**

**Laharl: Etna, you'll pay for how you portray me!**

**Mao (whispering): Hey kid. I have a plan for how you can get back at her next intro. **

**Laharl (whispering): I'm listening.**

* * *

><p>Here's the next chapter. Released a lot quicker than most chapters have been released recently huh? I've been looking forward to getting to this part of the fanfic. I have so many things planned out and I get the feeling I'll enjoy writing them. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter.<p> 


	64. Marona's greatest confine

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods Chapter 61: Marona's greatest confine**

**"Laharl Barrage dood!" Prinny Laharl threw multiple fireballs at Zetta's body, which Baal was controlling, who in turn was being controlled by Seedle. (Let me get things clear. Zetta nearly died against item god 2's, who were working for Baal. Baal took over Zetta's body but Zetta was still in there, but Baal had nearly complete control. Then Seedle came, and started manipulating Baal, who was manipulating Zetta, meaning Seedle is controlling both Zetta and Baal. Get it?)**

**Seedle had Zetta's body jump in the air to dodge the attack. "You're wide open Seedle. Rose thorns!" Rozalin got out a mini gun, and shot many bullets at rapid speeds at Seedle. Seedle didn't do anything to dodge. He just took the bullets as they harmlessly bounced off of him. "He hardened his blood, but he'd still be vulnerable for mana being sent through him." Rozalin said.**

**"Already on it dood." Prinny Laharl ran to Seedle. "Feel the power of the Supreme Phantom Overlord of Terror!" He was about to place his flipper on Seedle when Zetta's body got in the way. He slashed Laharl multiple times, and kicked him to Marona. Marona caught Laharl so he wouldn't explode and put him down gently. "Damnit. Any ideas dood?"**

**Marona looked at Seedle's surroundings and whispered to Laharl and Rozalin. "Ash is unconscious, but I still have plenty other phantoms I can confine to rocks and ice that's around Seedle and take him by surprise. I'll have to get in close though. Can you two distract him for me?" **

**Rozalin and Laharl nodded. Rozalin filled her gun with energy, and shot a large amount of flames at Seedle and Zetta's body. Seedle controlled Zetta to whirl his sword around to completely deflect the flames. Prinny Laharl jumped in the air, and repeatedly butt-stomped Zetta's body on the head to stun him. He then turned to Seedle. "Here I come dood!" Laharl repeatedly tried to slash Seedle, but each attack was dodged. Laharl jumped in the air. "Blazing Knuckle!" Laharl ignited his flipper and punched the ground causing a large amount of flames to burn Seedle. "Looks like you can't fight and control Zetta's body at the same time dood."**

**"I don't need to." Seedle manipulated Zetta's body after it was no longer stunned, and caused it to slash off Laharl's peg legs. "I'll take you to the underworld this time boy."**

**"Like hell you will dood!" Laharl tried to use his hands to raise himself up, but Seedle stepped on his head. "Stop struggling." Seedle told Laharl.**

**"Burn in hell you bastard! As soon as I finish off Baal you're next dood!" Laharl yelled.**

**Seedle grew irritated and stomped on Laharl repeatedly. It was a simple action so he was still able to maintain control of Zetta-Baal. "If it wasn't for the fragment of the jewel of the gods you ate, I'd have no interest in you. Learn your place." **

**"Confine!" Marona shouted. Seedle didn't notice Marona getting closer to him. From ice, rocks, or weapons scattered on the ground, Marona caused several phantoms to surround Seedle. Fighters, Amazons, Knights, Bottlemails, and many other classes all charged at Seedle to attack him.**

**"Clever." Seedle praised. He manipulated Zetta's body forcing it to create multiple red spots below the phantoms. The red spots blasted the phantoms high up in the air with mana before Zetta charged up eyelasers to blast all the phantoms, causing the phantoms to disappear. "Why didn't you warn me?" Seedle asked Zetta's body.**

**"You and Baal might control my body, but I'm going to help you out as little as I can." **

**This surprised the item god 2's who were forced to just sit back and watch the fight. _You're in control of your conscious now? Not Lord Baal? _The spear item god 2 asked.**

**"It has to do with you controlling Baal's soul probably." Zetta replied.**

**Seedle shrugged. "It doesn't matter which one of you is the conscious one. I'M the one in control." Seedle controlled Zetta's body, and had him flick Marona on the forehead. That alone sent Marona several meters back. **

**"Are you ok?" Rozalin asked with concern.**

**Marona stood up. "I'm fine. Right now we have to find a way to take out Seedle."**

**Seedle still had one foot on Laharl's head. "You have a great power, but you're not that strong on your own." Seedle told Marona.**

**"I hate to admit it but he's right." Zetta told her. "When I flicked the kid on the forehead it just knocked him to the ground, and it would take a hell of a lot of resistance just for him to avoid being sent flying by it." Laharl was annoyed by the mention of Zetta flicking him in Laharl's netherworld.**

**"Unlike with Rozalin, I don't have to keep you alive for me to use you Marona. It would just be annoying to find you in the underworld so I'll try to keep you alive, but it isn't my only option." Seedle said. He then turned to Rozalin. "How about you offer to be taken to the underworld without any struggle like you did on Veldime?"**

**Rozalin got out her gun. "Be quiet." Rozalin fired multiple bullets at Seedle, but Seedle manipulated Zetta to deflect each one with his sword. **

**"You're powerful as Zenon but otherwise you're pathetic." Seedle told her. "Why don't you unleash Zenon? You'll have a better chance at winning."**

**"I told you to shut up!" Rozalin charged her gun with mana and shot a powerful laser from her gun at Seedle and Zetta. Seedle had Zetta fire a 'Zetta Beam' to cancel it out. **

**"Zenon's your better half. Without her you have no chance of protecting your friends." Seedle said.**

**"Don't let him get to you dood!" Laharl yelled.**

**"He wants you to unleash Zenon, don't give him that opportunity!" Zetta shouted. "You and the Chroma girl have to run away now!" **

**"Both of you shut up!" Seedle stomped on Laharl's head with a large amount of force, and manipulated Zetta's body, causing him to stab himself with his own sword. **

**"You're not going to persuade me Seedle. If I unleash Zenon I'll kill all my friends." Rozalin said.**

**"You yourself said you have no friends. Only enemies. You're a being of solitude who can't trust anybody." Seedle replied.**

**"SHUT UP!" Rozalin ran to Seedle and pointed a gun to him at point-blank range. "I'LL KILL YOU! INFERN-!" Seedle controlled Zetta to tap Rozalin on the neck, knocking her out instantly. **

**"Damnit. He has complete control over my body." Zetta said. "TRENIA WAKE UP! GET EVERYBODY OUT OF HERE!" No response.**

**"Until the wounds I gave her heal it won't matter how loud you yell. She won't respond." Seedle told him.**

**"Dammit. Run away quickly!" Zetta yelled at Marona.**

**"I'm not going to leave everybody behind." Marona replied.**

**"Don't be stupid! Seedle's controlling me! The most badass freaking overlord in all the cosmos! The one who can beat the shit out of Tyrant Baal, and conquer eight netherworlds! The greatest overlord in all the universe! You don't have a chance at beating me!" **

**"...That came off less as a warning, and more like bragging dood." Laharl said.**

**"I can't run away and leave you in his hands. I'm going to help you no matter what. Seedle's putting the souls of my parents in danger so it's personal to me anyway." Winds started to form around Marona. "Valiant phantoms, aid me in battle. Chartreuse Gale!" Through ice and rocks, Marona summoned a Hero Prinny along with the phantom doubles of Laharl, Etna, Flonne, the unlosing Ranger (a Nippon Ichi protagonist from another game), book form Zetta, and even Eryngi Baal. She summoned multiple generic classes as well. One of a Knight, Ninjas, Warrior, Valkyrie, , Archer, Owl Ninja, Owl Mage, Werewolf and a Healer.**

**"It won't be enough to beat Baal's soul and Zetta's body." Seedle said. **

**Marona ignored Seedle. "Let's go everybody." Marona and her phantoms got ready to fight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lamington was looking at the scene with magic. Krichevskoy teleported behind him. "Where did you go Krichevskoy?" Lamington asked.<strong>

**"I needed time to think about what I'll do next. What's going on now?"**

**"Seedle's controlling Baal, and by extension, Zetta as well."**

**"What?!" Krichevskoy looked at the image produced by mana and saw Marona and her phantoms struggling against Zetta's body, controlled by Seedle. "I'll have to get there."**

**"Krichevskoy you shouldn't." Lamington told him.**

**"If Seedle learns more about how to use fear energy through Laharl, and finds a way to use Zenon in Rozalin, he'll be too much for us to handle! You saw how powerful he's became after absorbing millions of Prinny souls." Krichevskoy replied.**

**"You know that you'll die if you try to fight Zetta and Baal together in one body. Keeping someone like you alive takes more mana out of me than it would for creating an entire planet."**

**Krichevskoy calmed down. "Then what should we do?"**

**"We'll have to wait until the time is right." Lamington replied.**

* * *

><p><strong>Marona was panting in exhaustion. She was bleeding, scarred, and bruised. "I...won't lose..." She said between breaths. The only phantoms that remained were the Phantom doubles of Laharl, Book form Zetta, and Eryngi Baal. While they were weaker than Zetta's body on their own, together they were more than capable of holding their own against Baal. Unfortunately, time was running out for how long Marona could keep them in battle.<strong>

**Seedle forced Zetta to run to the phantom double of Laharl's non-prinny form, and collided swords with it. Before Zetta could overpower the phantom double of Laharl, the phantom double of Eryngi Baal, kicked Zetta to a cliff. It jumped into the air, and used Eryngi Baal's 'Enigma Crisis', destroying the cliff, and dealing a decent amount of damage to Zetta.**

**The phantom double of Laharl created multiple sphere of energy for 'Overlords Wrath', and hurled them all at Zetta. Both phantom double of Laharl and Eryngi Baal ran to Zetta, and knocked him into the air. Marona then picked up the phantom double of book-form Zetta and threw it to the phantom doubles of Laharl and Eryngi Baal. They knocked it to the air and the phantom double of Book form Zetta fired a pointblank Zetta Beam at the real Zetta, controlled by Seedle. **

**"Hahahaha! Even a phantom double of my weakest form is badass! That last attack hurt like hell!" Zetta shouted proudly. **

**"Stop gloating dood." Laharl told him. **

**The phantom doubles of Laharl and Eryngi Baal immediately charged at Seedle, while the phantom double of book form Zetta fired eyelasers at him. Seedle controlled Zetta to rush in front of Seedle at vanishing speeds, and knock the phantom double away with a powerful Zetta beam. After that, the three remaining phantoms of Marona disappeared. **

**"You're finished." Seedle said. He controlled Zetta and had him rush to Marona, knee her in the stomach, and hammer her to the ground. "The three of you are coming with me." Seedle turned to the item god 2's, who sat back and watch due to Seedle having Baal's soul as a hostage. "I'm going to make use of Adell and Mao as well. You can kill the others, but if you attack the ones I'm going to bring to the underworld with me, or get in my way, I'll destroy Baal's soul."**

**The item gods were pissed, but didn't respond.**

**"I won't let you take me dood!" Laharl yelled.**

**"Shut up." Seedle stomped on Prinny Laharl again. **

**"I...can still fight." Marona struggled to say. **

**"You've lost." Seedle told her. **

**Zetta suddenly remembered something. Seedle and Baal had control over his body, but since Baal was surpressed by Seedle, Zetta could talk for himself. "Can you still summon another phantom?"**

**"I have some energy...Maybe one or two more." Marona answered.**

**"I gave you a phantom double of me. Not as a book, but with my regular body."**

**"You did?!" Marona, Seedle, and Laharl all asked simultaneously (though Laharl added a 'dood')**

**"After the fist item god meeting. It's your only chance!" Zetta yelled at her.**

**"Damn you Zetta. I'll have to kill her now. It would be annoying to look for her in the underworld, but it's better than losing all of you!" Seedle controlled Zetta, and had him charge at Marona.**

_**This is the only chance I have left. But even if Zetta's other phantom double would be strong enough, I won't be able to maintain it for long. Unless...**_

**Seedle controlled Zetta to kick Marona into the air, before hammering her into the ground.**

**Marona rose up. "I've never did this before, but it's the best chance I have." Winds started to form around Marona. "Confine!" **

**Marona started to glow, before a flash appeared. "W-What happened dood?" Laharl asked, still under Seedle's foot.**

**Marona rose her head, and a voice identical to Zetta's disturbingly came out from her body. "I'll show you the real strength of the most badass freaking overlord!" **

**"That's...disturbing." Zetta said.**

_**She confined the phantom double of Zetta's true form to herself. **_**The sword item god said.**

**Marona, with the Zetta phantom double confined to her, grabbed a sword on the ground belonging to a dead item king, and rushed to Zetta. Their swords collided, and a massive shockwave occurred from it. Marona then fired a pointblank eyelaser, blasting Zetta to a cliff. "How the hell did you get so strong!?" Zetta asked.**

**"I'm the most badass freaking overlord you idiot!" Zetta's phantom double yelled out through Marona.**

**"Stop talking in her body dood. It's creepy as hell." Prinny Laharl said.**

**"What the hell did you do?" Seedle asked.**

**This time, Marona's voice came from her body. "I confined the phantom double of Zetta's true form to myself. I never tried it before, but I didn't think confining it to an object would last long enough to beat you." Marona fired eye-lasers at Zetta and Seedle, knocking them both away. "I have the skills of your phantom double Zetta. Both of us share this body."**

**"Damn you!" Seedle controlled Zetta to repeatedly beat Marona at high speeds, before hammering her to the ground. **

**Marona stood up and charged at Seedle. "You left yourself wide open!" **

**"Zetta, get in the way!" Seedle commanded.**

**"Don't tell me what to do you bastard!" However, Zetta wasn't in control of his body and at vanishing speed, appeared in front of Marona before stabbing her.**

**"Dammit! Get out of here dood!" Laharl yelled. He was no longer being stomped on by Seedle, but was still too exhausted to move.**

**"The kid's right, you can't survive against me." Zetta told her.**

**"I'm a freaking overlord you idiots, do you know who you're talking to?!" Zetta's phantom double yelled through Marona's body. Marona herself however smiled. "Thanks for being worried about me, but I'm not running away."**

**"I'm not worried about you!" Both Laharl and Zetta lied.**

**Seedle manipulated Zetta to try and slice off Marona's head, but Marona jumped out of the way. "Pram told me you're threatening the souls of my parents. I won't let you hurt them!" Marona sent a flying sword slash at Seedle, but Zetta was controlled to block it. Zetta knocked Marona up in the air, slashed her repeatedly, before stabbing her.**

**"I don't care what you feel. You're not getting in my way. Zetta finish her off." Seedle said.**

**Zetta obviously didn't want to obey Seedle, but as Baal possessed his body, and Seedle was controlling Baal, Zetta had no choice. Zetta threw Marona to the ground, before falling to the ground. He rose up his sword ready to finish her off.**

**Marona blocked with her own sword, before putting enough force on it to cause Zetta to be disarmed. "I won't lose!" Marona yelled. With the power of Zetta's phantom double, Marona caused flames to surround her in the shape of wings. "Wings of Fire!" Marona flew up into the air ,and from her sword, launched multiple fireballs at both Seedle and Zetta. She then slashed through both of them causing a flaming explosion.**

**Zetta grinned. "I figured this would be the only fight I had where I wanted to lose, but after I saw your power I don't want to hold back. I'll give you everything I have!"**

**"...That's incredibly stupid dood." Laharl told him.**

**"If Seedle was controlling you, and you were fighting her at incredibly high power, would you just want her to beat you without putting up much of a fight?"**

**"...Good point dood."**

**"Seven Sins!" From his sword, Seedle caused multiple lasers to be fire at Marona.**

**"ZETTA BEAM!" The phantom double of Zetta yelled from Marona's body. Marona fired a powerful eyelaser to counter Zetta's seven sins attack. The blasts collided, and a large amount of dust covered the area. Zetta and Marona charged at each other. Zetta being controlled by Seedle, and Marona having all the strength and skill of Zetta's phantom double. "Badass Overdrive!" They both yelled. Their collision caused a huge explosion that knocked out both Zetta and Marona.**

**"H-How?" Seedle asked. "How did I fail?" Seedle then noticed two fists touch his back.**

_**Six King Gun. **_**The fist item god 2 sent a violent shockwave through Seedle, knocking him out. _Left himself wide open. He's crafty, but careless._**

**The axe wielding item god 2 walked to the unconscious bodies of Rozalin and Marona. _These two are going to be a major pain in the ass for us. We should kill them now. _All of the item god 2's (except for the gun item god 2 as it was killed by Salome in the human world) nodded. The axe wielding item god raised up it's axe before Prinny Laharl headbutted it back. **

**"You're not touching anybody dood!" Laharl shouted.**

**The axe wielding item god had no mouth, but if it did, it would be a smile of blood lust. _You're the one who beat Lord Baal at the island of Evil right? I've been waiting to see how powerful you were!_**

**_We can't kill him. _The spear item god 2 reminded it. _Lord Baal wants to kill Krichevskoy's son on his own._**

**"Well I'm sure as hell going to kill all of you dood." Laharl replied.**

**The fist item god 2 kicked Prinny Laharl so hard up into the air, it was as if he was flying. When he came back down, the staff item god 2 used magic to levitate Prinny Laharl before putting him down gently so he wouldn't explode.**

**"I'll kill you bastards dood!" **

**"You won't stand a chance Laharl." A familiar sounding voice to Laharl said.**

**Laharl's eyes widened. "Th-That voice!" Two figures appeared in front of Laharl. Laharl's vision was blurry from the fist item god 2's kick, so he couldn't see them clearly, but he recognized their power. One of them was the power of the angel who he tried to kill at the end of his game, Seraph Lamington. The other he never felt for years, but he never forgot it.**

**The seraph raised it's hand and a blinding light occurred. "Laharl, we'll keep them busy. You go on ahead."**

**"What the hell are you talking about dood?!" That was the last thing Laharl said before going unconscious.**

* * *

><p><strong>Laharl woke up in the middle of a mountainous region. "Ugh. What the hell did Lamington do?" Laharl stood up, and turned around. He saw that Marona and Rozalin were unconscious on the ground. "How the hell did these two get here? Well I might as well take them. They could be of some use to me."<strong>

** He walked up to them before he realized that he was much taller than he was the last few days. He was still a shrimp, but he was taller than he was as a Prinny. He no longer had a penguin like-body, his legs were normal, and he no longer had a beak or flippers.**

**"Hold on, am I back to my normal self? Then that means..." Laharl got a look around him. There were ice bergs floating on lava. Waterfalls flowing upwards. More demons than there were in any netherworld. "I'm in the underworld. I guess Lamington forced me to go through the red moon somehow." Laharl slung Rozalin on his back, and carried Marona in his arms. "Damn. This is going to be a pain." Laharl started to walk forward before three skeletons popped out of the ground.**

**"Didn't think you'd see US again now did you!?" The one in the middle yelled.**

**"We weren't really minions of Baal. We only said that to get your attention. We worked under the Dark Hero Axel the whole time." The one on the right said. **

**"Now that you're here in the underworld we'll make sure to bring you to him, so he can take you to Lord Seedle!" The one on the right shouted.**

**Laharl stood there for a while. "Who the hell are you?"**

**All of them were shocked. "The bones brothers? Remember? We fought you in the third chapter of this fanfic?"  
><strong>

**"Doesn't ring a bell."**

**"I'm Ribcage." The skeleton in the middle said. "And this is Skull and Jaws." **

**"Those names are incredibly stupid." Laharl said. "And you seem to be only second to the Prism Rangers for the lamest team ever."**

**"You even said that the first time we met!" Ribcage yelled.**

**"You can't fight back when you're carrying those two. We'll easily beat you now, even if we weren't able to reform completely." Jaws told Laharl.**

**"Get ready to be taken to the Dark Hero Axel." Skull said. All three skeletons charged at Laharl. Laharl was forced to dodge each attack while still carrying an unconscious Marona and Rozalin. **

**'Dammit. If I put these two down Seedle could get his hands on them, and I'll be left wide open to be attacked. How do I beat these guys?'**

** "Get ready!" Ribcage was about to hit Laharl in the face with a bone, before a man with blue hair, a mustache, and twirling antennae slashed through the skeletons, and shattered them completely.**

**"It's over." Before they could reform, the man destroyed the bones of the skeletons completely, leaving only a head, one for each of them "I can't leave you on your own even after death can I Laharl?" The man asked.**

**Laharl said nothing. 'It can't be.' He thought. The man who saved Laharl turned around and Laharl saw his face. "Krichevskoy..."**

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the latest chapter. One of my longest ones I made but I enjoyed writing it. I've been waiting to get to this part of the fanfic for a long time. Sorry for the wait it took, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter.<strong>


	65. The Underworld

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods Chapter 62: The Underworld**

**"It's been years since I last met you. How was being an overlord?" Krichevskoy asked. ****Laharl said nothing. He gently put the unconscious Marona and Rozalin on the ground, before punching Krichevskoy into a mountain. Krichevskoy stood back up, wiped dust and blood off of his face, and walked back to Laharl. "Most parents would prefer to have their children hug them after seeing them for the first time in years, but with you I suppose I'll have to take what I can get."**

**"Why are you here?" Laharl asked.**

**"I came with Lamington to save all of you from the item gods. When Lamington put Death back together, you were automatically taken to the red moon. Lamington also created a dimensional gate to send Rozalin and Marona to the underworld with you. Seedle can't get his hands on any of you. The Seraph also teleported everybody else to Celestia."**

**"What about Seedle?"**

**"He was teleported away before he could be finished off, probably by Gwen."**

**"And Baal and those item gods?"**

**"I fought off the item gods for a while so they wouldn't be able to destroy your soul as it was heading towards the red moon. After I was sure you'd be safe Lamington and I left. I knew I wouldn't be able to defeat all of them at once, and I wasn't able to finish off Baal either, but at least I protected you."**

**"I didn't need you to save me!" Laharl yelled. "I could handle things on my own!"**

**"You think handling things on your own means Etna almost dying to protect you in your netherworld? Do you think handling things on your own means trying to kill everybody you traveled with out of insanity?"**

**"Like you're much better!" Laharl shouted back. "You let Seedle live right when you and Zetta could have taken him out permanently!"**

**Krichevskoy grew angry. "Gwen threatened to erase herself from existence. I didn't have any choice!"**

**"So one life who works for an enemy is worth more than trillions of others?!" Laharl asked. **"She's an enemy who deserves to be erased from existence!" ****

**"She's a member of our family!" Krichevskoy shouted back. "She gave up her life and happiness for your sake!"**

**"Who the hell said I wanted her to do that?!"**

**"Hey! Stop arguing in front of us! Our fight isn't over!" Ribcage yelled. The tension deflated like a balloon, as both Laharl and Krichevskoy stared at the skeletons in amazement. "What?" Laharl asked.**

**"We can still fight!" Jaws shouted.**

**"Argue after our fight is over!" Skull yelled.**

**Krichevskoy sighed. "We both made mistakes Laharl. There's no point in focusing on what we could have done, but focus on what we CAN do."**

**Laharl slung the unconscious Rozalin on his back again, and carried the unconscious Marona in his arms. "Just to let you know, I still hate you. And my mind isn't going to change about that." **

**"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised." Krichevskoy said. _'He's not a very good liar. He may act the same, but he's starting to care about people other than himself now. Why else would he kill himself to save Etna, and the rest of the group?' _Laharl and Krichevskoy began to walk away from each other.**

**"Hey what are you doing?!" Jaws shouted.**

**"Oh running away eh?" Skull asked.**

** "You yellow bastards! Get back over here!" Ribcage demanded. "We'll bite your legs off!" **

* * *

><p><strong>Adell woke up, and found himself lying on grass. He noticed that several pieces of land were floating, like Laharl's netherworld. But it was filled with greenery and plant life that's rare in any netherworld. "Where am I?" <strong>

**"You finally woke up." Mao grabbed Adell's arm, and helped him stand up. "We're in Celestia. You're the last one to wake up, probably because you're the lowest leveled."**

**"Lowest leveled? I'm at the same level as you!"**

**"Look at my level again." Mao smirked. Adell looked, and noticed Mao's level was in the thousands. **

**"When did you...?"**

**"When I fused with Dark Mao, almost all of Baal's seal went away. I'm still a few hundred levels lower than I was originally but I'm still way better of than you."**

**Adell was pissed, but nowhere near as pissed as Laharl would have been if he was there. "Where's everybody else?"**

**"Rozalin and Marona were teleported to the underworld with Laharl. I'm pretty sure Marona's phantoms were teleported with her. Everybody else is waiting for you at the Sacred Altar."**

**Adell was worried about Marona, and especially Rozalin. "Why are they in the underworld?"**

**"The Seraph said that it was for them to protect Laharl, from danger and keep them away from Baal and Seedle." Mao answered.**

**"...How would teleporting them TO the underworld stop Seedle from getting his hands on them?"**

**"It never made sense to me either, but after looking at half-pints angel friend, it would make sense for there to be more idiot angels."**

**"I'm pretty sure he'd have a reason for doing that." Adell said. "But anyway we should go meet up with the others." Mao nodded in agreement, and they both walked to the Sacred Altar.**

**When Adell and Mao got to the Sacred Altar, they saw that the whole group was there waiting for them. Pram, Alexander, and Trenia were there as well, but not Salome. "Took you long enough!" Etna yelled. "How long can it take for somebody who isn't the Prince to wake up?"**

**"Sorry. Why are you in such a hurry anyway?" Adell asked.**

**Pram decided to answer that question. "You guys are going to go the underworld. She's anxious because it's the only chance you have to save Laharl."**

**"I'll put myself back into the sacred tome, and open up a portal for you guys there." Trenia added.**

**"We agreed that it would be best to target Seedle, and find Sir Kurtis zam." Yukimaru said. "We also decided to bring back Ms. Rozalin and Marona, and revive Sir Laharl." **

**"Can't we bring them all back by the Sacred Tome?" Adell asked.**

**"It's not that simple." Lamington said. "While we can bring back Rozalin and Marona since they're not dead, Seedle has control over revival of souls. He wants to keep Laharl, and his powers get in the way of reviving him."**

**"Why did you put Rozalin and Marona in the underworld anyway?" Almaz asked. "You could have sent anyone if you wanted somebody to protect Laharl in the underworld, and if you wanted them to stay away from Seedle and Baal, you could have teleported them here in Celestia with the rest of us."**

**"Krichevskoy was the one who requested that I do it. I don't know why, but I trust his judgment." Lamington answered.**

**Raspberyl turned to Alexander and Pram. "Are you guys going to come help us out?"**

**"I only help out you guys if Zetta's involved, so I'm not going to the underworld." Alex replied.**

**"I'd rather watch." Pram answered. "I'll come and help you guys out if I feel there's no other option for my game to continue, but only then."**

**"Still a bitch I see." Sapphire said.**

**"Well, she's less of one now at least." Adell said.**

**"Well, here I go. Confine!" While Marona confined phantoms to objects, Trenia confined herself to the sacred tome giving it the power to make wishes. Lamington wrote in it.**

_A gateway to the underworld will be opened up under my name. Seraph Lamington._

**After Lamington wrote in it, he lost a chunk of his mana. Lamington wobbled, but Flonne caught him. "Seraph, are you ok?"**

**"I'm fine Flonne. But it would be best if I stayed in Celestia. I used up almost half of my mana power on that one wish alone."**

**Asagi got out her gun. "Now's my opportunity. I'll lead you guys to take out Seedle, and make a hero out of myself!" **

**"You're still obsessed about that?" Adell asked.**

**"We can't waste anymore time! Let's go and help Kurtis!" Gordon yelled.**

**"And save Laharl!" Flonne added.**

**A dimensional gate was created. "Seedle's strength constantly grows through souls." Trenia said while in the form of the sacred tome. "He's weaker than Baal and Zetta, but if you don't hurry, that won't last."**

**"Let's go then." Adell said. The whole group went into the dimensional gate into the underworld.**

* * *

><p><strong>Laharl was still walking aimlessly through the underworld, while carrying the unconscious Marona and Rozalin. While he was walking several demons attacked him. They were weak, but Laharl couldn't use his sword, or any special attacks as he was carrying Rozalin and Marona.<strong>

**"Graaaa!" A werewolf charged at Laharl. Laharl jumped up, stepped on it's head, and kicked it away. A slime attached itself to Laharl to headbutt him. Laharl countered by headbutting back. His force was enough to cause the slime to splatter. **

**"There's a bunch of weak demons here, but if I drop these two, they'll be left wide open."**

**"DIE!" A dragon flew down in an attempt to slash through Laharl, who jumped out of the way.**

**"Know who the hell you're dealing with!" Laharl kicked the dragon to the ground, before biting it's left wing off. "Gah! That's disgusting!" The dragon that Laharl fought ran off in a hurry, along with all the other demons in the underworld that attempted to fight Laharl.**

**" Dammit, how long can these two be knocked out? If I didn't luck out about those demons being in their 10's and 20's in level, I wouldn't stand a chance if I carried these two while fighting. I don't even know where I should go next."**

**"We can make that decision easy for you." A voice belonging to a young man said. Three men appeared in front of Laharl. A young man with long yellow hair and a red jacket, a knight who also had long yellow hair, and an old man in armor with spiky white hair. The latter two were wielding swords.**

**"Who the hell are you three?" Laharl asked. As he was dead at the time, he never met Walnut, Sprout, and Raphael at Pram's netherworld like the rest of the group did.**

**"We work for Demon Overlord Seedle. Ruler of the Underworld." Sprout answered.**

**"He ordered us to take you three to him." Raphael said. "By the way, you can put those girls down. We won't take them away until after you're knocked out."**

**"So I'll be dealing with that bastard huh? I'd admittedly prefer beating the shit out of Baal, but I won't mind taking down Seedle." Laharl gently put down Rozalin and Marona, and got out his sword. **

**"You really want to go through with this kid? We can't destroy your soul, but we can still beat the crap out of you." Walnut told him.**

**"Bring it jackass! I can take down any of you!" Laharl yelled.**

**"I wouldn't do this if I were you brat. I'm not afraid to hit a kid." Walnut replied.**

**"I'm older than you." Laharl said. "MUCH older." Laharl was used to people like Mao or Zetta calling him that seeing as how they were older than him, but a regular human calling him kid wasn't ok with him. **

**Walnut raised an eyebrow at Laharl's statement, but then shrugged. He knew there was a lot of things he didn't know about demons. Sprout got out his sword. "We can't kill you, but if you struggle against us, you'll lose a few of your limbs."**

**"Just come with us." Raphael said. "We don't want to obey Seedle anymore than you do."**

**Laharl got out his sword. "I don't give a crap about what you're connection is with Seedle, but there's no way in hell I'll just lie down and let you take me to him. So who wants to go down first?! The asshole, pretty boy, or the big lummox? Or maybe all three of you at once? I don't care, I'll take down all of you!"**

**"I'm just about sick of this loudmouth." Walnut stepped forward. "Older than me or not, I'll have to teach you something about manners." Flames formed around Walnut. "Fire of battle, reveal my heart! Psycho Burgundy!" Walnut charged at Laharl, and kicked him, with a torrent of flames boosting the power of the attack. **

**"Gah!" Laharl jumped back, and noticed burn marks on his body. "What the hell was that?!" **

**"It's the power of Scarlet the Brave, and I happen to posses it." Walnut answered. **

**"I don't know who the hell Scarlet the Brave is, but it'll take more than that to defeat me!" Laharl slashed through Walnut with 'Blade Rush' before grabbing him, tossing him into the air, and hammering him to the ground. "Overlords Wrath!" Laharl created several giant fireballs, and hurled them all at Walnut. Walnut jumped into the air to get out of the way, and the fireballs collided with each other, causing a large explosion. Walnut was in the air with Laharl, and kicked him to the ground, before landing on top of him.**

**'Dammit. What level is he at?' Laharl looked at Walnut's level, and noticed he was at level 1000, around the same level as Etna and Flonne. 'He'll be tough, but I'm not going to let him beat me.' Laharl stood up, and repeatedly tried to slash Walnut, who dodged each slash.**

**"You're wide open!" Flames were created in Walnut's right hand, and he brought it down on Laharl in a motion similar to a sword.**

**"Gyaaa!" Laharl grabbed his chest in pain. "Dammit. You're not going to beat me!" Laharl flew around Walnut multiple times, and created a makeshift hurricane lifting Walnut up. He filled his sword with mana energy, and slashed Walnut to the ground. "Here I come!" Laharl summoned a giant meteor, and jumped on top of it. "It's over! Haaaaahahahahaha!"**

**Walnut grinned. "Not bad, but it'll take more than that to beat me." Flames formed around Walnut's entire body again, but this time, they were in the shape of wings. "Psycho Burgundy!" With the make-shift wings, Walnut flew towards Laharl who was on his meteor. He rushed through Laharl, and the flames severely burned Laharl, causing him to fall off his own meteor. The meteor was about to hit Sprout and Raphael, but they cut it into pieces with ease. **

**Laharl panted. 'I can't beat even one of them at this rate, let alone all three at once. Maybe if I use the jewel of the gods.' He then thought about what happened when he used it inside Mao's heart. 'No. I promised Flonne I'd limit it. Even if I hadn't, the pain I'd be taking would leave me wide open.' Laharl stood up, wobbling.**

**"You still want to fight?" Walnut asked him. "You're not strong enough to do anything against me."**

**"I won't lose!" Laharl raised his mana to it's maximum extent, and transferred it all to his sword. "I don't care about me being weakened because of Baal's curse. I won't let a human toss me around! Don't underestimate the supreme phantom overlord of terror!" Laharl slashed the air, and a giant wave of mana came from it. Walnut jumped out of the way, but the energy slash caused a scar that ran across half of the underworld. **

**"What the...?" That's all Walnut was able to say before Laharl placed both hands on Walnut's body. "Take this!" Laharl used as much power as he could to send a wave of mana through Walnut's body Walnut vomited at the mouth from that attack.**

**Walnut was about to pass out, but grabbed Laharl's shoulder. "I won't fail a mission from Seedle. I won't let him kill Castile!" Sprout filled his fist with flames, and punched Laharl in the gut, knocking him out. Walnut passed out immediately after.**

**"It's a draw." Raphael said. He picked up Laharl and the unconscious Walnut. "How did he suddenly get so powerful?"**

**"Baal's curse is probably a weak one. What matters it that we completed Seedle's oders." Sprout picked the still unconscious Rozalin and Marona. "Let's go." Sprout and Raphael walked towards Seedle's castle, having three of the people he wants the most.**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Episode Intro done by Etna (Now with a script)<strong>

**"Beauty Queen Idol Etna performs a great daring act of saving child demons trapped in a burning orphanage!"**

**Adell: Here we go again.**

**Mao (whispering): Did you put in the script?**

**Laharl (whispering): I did, but what did you write in it?**

**"Unfortunately, the flat chested shrew suffers first degree burns, and has little chance of surviving. WHAT THE HELL?!"**

**Laharl: Ahahahaha!**

**Mao: Told you it would be good.**

**Almaz: I guess you guys had something to do with this.**

**Raspberyl: Raspberyl rushes to the hospital out of worry for her dying love interest Etna. Hold on what?**

**Mao: Only one hope remains for the girls. Surgeon Mao and Doctor Laharl are the only ones who can save them. Only problem is they don't want to do it!**

**Etna: You're letting me die?!**

**Flonne: That's just horrible!**

**Laharl: New movie, demon space warriors!**

**Mao: We'll save you Marona!**

**Marona: ...Huh?**

**Etna: What about me!**

**Mao: You die quickly in the movie, and Beryl kills herself later.**

**Etna and Raspberyl: WHAT?!**

**Laharl: AHAHAHAHAHA! I don't think the doctor thing fits me but seeing their faces...BAHAHAHA!**

**Etna: I WILL KILL YOU BOTH!**

* * *

><p>This chapter was up quicker than most others. I give credits to <strong>overlordpringerx <strong>for the fake episode intro idea, and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Next chapter should be up around March.


	66. Seedle's hostages

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods Chapter 63: Seedle's hostages**

**From the portal Trenia created, the group (other than Laharl, Rozalin, and Marona) arrived in a creepy mixture between an arctic region, and a volcanic one. "Is this the underworld?" Adell asked.**

**"Probably only a part of it." Hanako said. "From what I've read I books, it's completely messed up. Oceans in the sky, gardens in deserts, and so on." **

**Asagi got out her guns. "This is my chance for the spotlight. Let's go everybody!" **

**"What are you guys doing here?" A familiar voice asked. The group turned around and saw a green Prinny.**

**"Kurtis!" Gordon yelled in joy.**

**"I don't want you guys to be here!" Kurtis yelled.**

**"We're your friends and comrades Kurtis." Jennifer replied.**

**"No defender of justice would abandon his comrade in a time of need!" Gordon shouted.**

**"Fighting Seedle on your own won't be enough to defeat him zam. It will take all of us to have a chance." Yukimaru told him.**

**"We could barely hold our own against Seedle even when it was all of us together." Flonne pointed out. "Fighting him alone would be hopeless."**

**"I don't want you guys to be in danger because of me!" Kurtis yelled.**

**"That's not going to stop us." Adell said.**

**"If it means helping a friend, we wouldn't hesitate to put their life in danger." Master BigSter said.**

**Kurtis sighed. "I can't change your minds then. Guess I don't have any other choice." Kurtis's arm changed into a gun, and he fired multiple blasts at the ground in front of the group.**

**"What the hell are you doing?!" Asagi yelled. The ground they were on started to crumble.**

**"The fall won't kill you, but it'll keep you out of the way." Kurtis ran off, as the group fell through the ground, about to hit a snowy mountain range that was somehow beneath the ground they were standing on. As they could fly with their wings, Raspberyl grabbed Mao, Etna grabbed Adell, Flonne grabbed Gordon, and Hanako grabbed Taro, and stopped their fall. Tink also broke his fall with flight but was too small and weak to pick up anybody. **

**"Sorry that we can't take all of you guys up." Flonne said.**

**"It's ok. We'll find another way up." Jennifer replied.**

**"Then we'll follow Kurtis. He'll probably lead us to Seedle." Mao said.**

**"HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME?! I'M ONE OF THE MAIN CHARACTERS NOW!" Asagi yelled from below. Everybody ignored her, and while carrying the people they grabbed, Raspberyl, Etna, Flonne, Hanako, and Tink (who didn't grab anybody) flew back up to where they were before.**

**"Kurtis really wants to keep us out of danger." Flonne said.**

**"Or maybe he just wants to take out Seedle on his own, and doesn't want us to take that away from him." Etna suggested.**

**"It doesn't matter what his reason is. Let's go." Mao said.**

**"Who said you would be the leader?" Etna asked.**

**"Since I got my level back, I'm the strongest one here." Mao replied. "And I'm smarter than all of you by far, so obviously I should be the leader."**

**"If you want to lead this group, you'll have to beat your rival to do it first Mao!" Raspberyl yelled.**

**"Etna should totally be the leader!" Hanako shouted.**

**"Exactly." Etna agreed.**

**"No way. When we save Princess, she'll have to lead us!" Taro protested.**

**"And as her best friend, I shall be leader in her place!" Tink said in his French accent. "And my first order would be for all girls to strip down to their underwear!" Etna shot Tink multiple times.**

**"You're all wrong! To be a leader, one must be a champion of justice! And none other than me, Captain Gordon,Defender of Earth, fits that role!" Gordon yelled.**

**Adell decided to get some training in while the group argued. He knew they wouldn't hurry up no matter what the situation was, and figured he might as well find a way to make use of the time.**

* * *

><p><strong>Laharl woke up, groggy from his fight against Walnut, and saw that he was trapped in a prison cell. Well, it didn't feel too much like a prison cell. There were two comfortable beds, a restroom, a fridge filled with food, and cabinets for supplies. There were still stuff to give that gave off the dungeon feeling though. The walls were completely made out of stone with blood staining the walls, torches were put on the walls instead of lights, and there were several iron bars on the exit and windows, which were the only way for escape. It was still clear that they were trapped. He tried to get out of the bed he was on, but somebody gently pushed him down.<strong>

**"You shouldn't move. You're still injured." The voice of a yonng girl said. Laharl rubbed his eyes, and saw that Marona was tending to his wounds with magic and medical supplies. She rubbed ointment on Laharl to help heal the burns he suffered. **

**"If you wore a shirt you wouldn't have so many burn marks on you." Ash told him. He wasn't visible, but Laharl could tell it was him.**

**"I hate wearing shirts." Laharl replied. He then saw Rozalin sitting down on one of the beds annoyed. "About time you woke up." Rozalin told Laharl.**

**"Me?! I had to protect you two while you were unconscious since we got to the Underworld!" Laharl yelled.**

**"And considering how we're captured by Seedle, I take it you must have done a good job at it." Rozalin replied sarcastically. **

** Laharl gritted his teeth in anger. "Can't we just break out of this place. I doubt these bars would be strong enough to hold me."**

**"The bars are able to be destroyed, but Seedle has guards all around the area." Rozalin pointed to several warriors, berserkers, sword masters, and devil's that were either outside the bars, but in the same room, or around the area where jumping out of the window would lead. Not a single one was lower than level 800. "We'd just get captured again if we tried to escape."**

**"Then what the hell do we do?" Laharl asked.**

**"We'll have to trust the others." Marona raised her staff. "Heal!" After Laharl's burn marks were cared for, a green light came from Marona's staff, healing Laharl, and made him feel much better.**

**"You'd be useful to me." Laharl said to Marona. This was the closest thing to a 'thank you' Laharl would give. Laharl looked at his inventory, and saw that he still had all of his swords, items, and equipment. "Seedle must have forgotten to take our things away from us."**

**"He knew." Ash said. "He just let us keep them out of cockiness." **

**Laharl got out his sword, and slashed through all the iron bars in the room. After he did that, several guards immediately built new ones in a matter of seconds.**

**"Looks like Seedle still has some sense of security." Laharl walked to the bed Rozalin wasn't on, and laid down on it. "I'm not sharing this bed with anybody. You two can sleep in the same bed, one of you can sleep on the floor, but you sure as hell aren't sleeping in the bed I'm at." Laharl was about to go to sleep before all of them heard footsteps. After a few seconds, Gwen came.**

**"Hello Laharl." She said.**

**Laharl clenched his fists. "What the hell are you doing here?" **

**"Seedle wants to see all three of you." Gwen got out a key, and unlocked the cell door before opening it. **

**Laharl was about to charge at Gwen, but Rozalin grabbed his arm to make sure he doesn't move. "Let go of me!" Laharl yelled at her.**

**"Trying to attack her would just cause time to be wasted. All of the guards are at a much higher level than you, and there are too many for us to fight off." Rozalin responded.**

**"So you'll just roll over and let Seedle get what he wants? Besides, phantom girl could just do what she did last time by..." Marona put her hand over Laharl's mouth.**

**"It's not a good idea to just say what we can do in front of Seedle's minions." She whispered.**

**"Follow me." Gwen walked ahead, and several minions walked from behind to make sure Laharl, Marona, and Rozalin didn't try to run away. After a few minutes of walking, they reached a throne room with Seedle sitting on the throne itself, heavily injured, yet still having a smug look on his face.**

**"Looks like I've made a huge step forward." Seedle stood up, and walked in front of Laharl. "I'm pretty sure you're wondering why your mother is following my orders."**

**"Because she's a selfish coward who'd do anything to save her own ass." Laharl replied. Gwen didn't show it, but she was deeply hurt by what Laharl said.**

**"That's going way too far!" Marona yelled at Laharl.**

**Laharl ignored Marona and put one hand on his sword. "Why the hell did you bring us to your throne room anyway? Want me to kick your ass like I did in the human world?"**

**Seedle put his hand on Laharl's head. A glowing light occurred before it faded. "There." Seedle took his hand off Laharl's head. **

**"What was that?" Rozalin asked.**

**Laharl looked at his title. Instead of saying _Overlord_ it now said _Full-Demon Overlord_. "Hold on. Did you just...?"**

**"I changed your species just like I did mine. You're a full demon now instead of a hybrid between a demon and a human. If you were still half-human, the fear energy from the jewel of the gods could have erased you from existence. I wouldn't want that to happen to my test subject. You'll noticed changes to your body for the next few days. You'll still look human like your vassal Etna." **

**Laharl rubbed his head and felt tiny horns. He rolled his tongue around his teeth, and felt his teeth slightly sharper than usual. He touched his back, and noticed tiny wings. Too small to allow him to fly, but Laharl knew they'd grow big enough to let him fly as days pass on. ****"Heh heh. I could get used to this."**

**"Now isn't the time to look so happy." The still unconfined Ash told him.**

**Seedle turned to Marona and Rozalin. "You two I value much more than Laharl."**

**"Well screw you to!" Laharl yelled.**

**"All three of you are going to fight for me, use your powers for me to learn about you, and basically do whatever I want you to do."**

**"Why would we help you?" Rozalin asked. "You wouldn't kill me."**

**"Do you know who I would kill?" Seedle got out a tv set, similar to what Pram uses to watch the group, and showed Adell, Mao, Etna, Flonne, Gordon, Raspberyl, Taro, Hanako, and Tink all making their way to the castle. "Work for me, or I'll kill all of them. I could destroy their souls in a second." **

**"We beat you at the human world. We can beat you again." Laharl said.**

**"You barely beat me with more than double your numbers. And that was before I absorbed countless souls at Pram's netherworld." Seedle pointed out. "And as for you Marona, I'm sure that you'll work for me if I threaten Ivoire." **

**Ash turned visible. "I've had enough of this!" He slashed at Seedle, who blocked it with his sword. "Marona, we can beat him. Let's go!"**

**"Ash don't." Marona said.**

**"We can save Ivoire and still beat Seedle!" Ash yelled.**

**"Just do what you did at Pram's netherworld!" Laharl shouted.**

**"I told my minions to unleash Sulphur on Ivoire as soon as I die. Everybody on your planet will be killed if you kill me." Seedle said.**

**Marona hung her head in shame. "Seedle has so many things captive. He's the only one keeping Sulphur under control, and I'm pretty sure he can destroy Laharl's soul without even moving." Seedle nodded to confirm what Marona said.**

**"I don't want you worrying about me!" Laharl protested.**

**"It's not only you. There's Ivoire, my parents, our friends on our way to save us, the danger of Sulphur, and all the souls he can destroy with just a thought." Marona replied. "There's too many lives that would be in danger if we try to take out Seedle right now. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I cause an innocent to die." **

**"There's no way Etna, Flonne, and the others would lose to a bastard like you." Laharl yelled to Seedle.**

**Rozalin and Marona were much less certain about that then Laharl was. "They probably would lose." Rozalin answered.**

**"What the hell are you talking about?"**

**"At Snow Melody, nearly the whole group fought Seedle and a shadow of Sulphur." Marona answered. "We beat the Sulphur's Shadow, but we hardly stand a chance against Seedle."**

**"If Pram hadn't came to summon Trenia, Seedle would have already captured me by now." Rozalin said.**

**Laharl's eyes widened. "Then..."**

**"The nine people on their way here wouldn't be enough to defeat me. I could kill them all, and destroy their souls. And unless you agree to work for me, I will." Seedle told them.**

**Laharl was speechless. There was no way in hell that he'd want to work for Seedle, especially as a research subject, but he was worried about what would happen to the group, especially Etna and Flonne, if he didn't. "I...I won't let you kill Etna and Flonne!" **

**"Then work for me, without any complaints." Seedle replied.**

**Laharl looked at Marona and Rozalin. Neither of them liked it, but they nodded. "Dammit! I don't have a choice. I'll...I'll work for you."**

**Seedle nodded. "Good. You can go outside freely now, but I won't let you leave the underworld."**

**Marona, Ash, and Rozalin stood in silence. Laharl angrily stormed out of the castle. All of them ashamed of how they had to work for one of their most dangerous enemies. Seedle walked away, smiling at the fact of how he had the heroes wrapped around his finger. **

* * *

><p>Things are really going in Seedle's favor aren't they? This can't be good for our heroes. This chapter came out <strong>way<strong> quicker than I thought it would. There's not any action, and not too much humor, but I think it's a good chapter that moves the plot along rather well. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	67. Chapter 64

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods Chapter 64**

**"We're lost. You know that right?" Almaz asked. As Adell, Mao, Etna, Flonne, Raspberyl, Gordon, Taro, Hanako, and Tink managed to get onto surface before Kurtis destroyed the ground they were on they were able to head to Seedle's castle to save Laharl, Rozalin, and Marona. The rest of the group were travelling through a snowy mountain range trying to find a way up.**

**"Don't question me! I'm one of the three main characters now, so you should listen to what I say!" Asagi yelled. Asagi took it to herself to lead the group. Since Laharl gave her his title as one of the main characters before he died, she carried it with triumph.**

**"For one of the three main characters, you didn't really do anything important." Sapphire pointed out.**

**"Shut up! That's the exact reason why I need more screen time!" Asagi responded. "Soon enough, I'LL be the one who saves the day and my popularity will skyrocket! Makai Wars will be released!"**

**"Beep beep blip beep. Now calculating. Now calculating. Now calculating." Thursday said. "The probability of Makai wars release is equivalent to pigs gaining the capability of flight."**

**"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Asagi screamed.**

**"We need to hurry and find a way to Seedle zam." Yukimaru said.**

**"One must remember what has more value to the steak recipe. The cow or the sauce. Without the cow there would be no steak to begin with, boom!" Mr. Champloo yelled.**

**"Thursday, do you have any idea where we need to go?" Jennifer asked.**

**"Negative." Thursday answered. "The underworld is an unknown location. No data available is helpful for finding our way around it."**

**"So we'll just wander around aimlessly? This is going to be fun!" Sapphire said in excitement.**

**"...This can't end well." Almaz sighed. They then heard a rumbling noise. "W-What was that?" **

**Mana started to form together in front of the group. Eventually, a large skeletal demon with floating hands appeared in front of them. Several smaller red and yellow devils appeared as well.**

**"Isn't that thing the monster we killed at Snow Melody?" Master BigSter asked.**

**"According to Marona, this is one of Sulphur's shadows. It looks like it was revived zam." Yukimaru said.**

**Asagi got out her guns. "Then we'll just kill it again! This is my time to shine!"**

**Sulphur's shadow, Wraith, let out a large roar. The group got ready to fight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Laharl was beating down monsters, and destroying parts of the underworld for hours. He was incredibly pissed off that he had to work for Seedle. Laharl hated Baal more, but after Seedle's actions, he wouldn't exactly be one of Laharl's favorite people either. "God dammit! I can't believe I'm wrapped around the finger of that bastard!" Laharl kicked a catsaber in the face before hammering a mystic beast to the ground. "What the hell should I do now?!"<strong>

**Laharl suddenly got hit in the head by a club. "What the hell?!" Laharl turned around to see his attacker.**

**"You think you can treat out underlings like that ese?" A purple orc with a latino accent asked Laharl. The orc who attacked him had two other purple orcs with him. **

**Laharl got out his sword. "If you're going to attack the supreme phantom overlord of terror, you're going to be in for hell!"**

**"Even after fighting together at Evil Academy you still act like a total ass to us weddo? You're going down!" All three orcs charged at Laharl.**

**"Fighting together? Who the hell are you guys?" Laharl jumped out of the way of a head-butt attack from one of the orcs, but was grabbed by another and tossed into the air. **

**"We were the boss' underlings remember homes?!" He jumped into the air, and hammered Laharl into the ground. **

**"I guess I just don't remember losers." Laharl generated multiple fire balls. "Overlords Wrath!" Laharl hurled all of them at the orcs, but the jumped out of the way.**

**"Time to end this weddo." All three of the orcs began to shine with energy. "Feel the power of the Vato Brothers! Orc god's descent!" The orcs caused three giant statues of a golden orc, one for each of them, to fall on Laharl, causing major damage to him.**

**Laharl stood up wobbling. "If you think I'm going to lose to you losers, think again!" Laharl damaged the three Vato Brothers with several air slashes before jumping into the air. "Meteor Impact!" Laharl landed ontop of a giant meteor that was about to ram into the three orcs. "Haaaahahahahahaha!" **

**"That's enough." Two demons, a pink recolor of a kunoichi, and a pink recolor of a female samurai, jumped to the meteor and slashed it into pieces. The kunoichi then threw Laharl into the ground. "We won't kill you. You're an ally to Lady Raspberyl."**

**"You mean the walking, talking, stuffed animal girl?" Laharl asked. He then suddenly remembered the five. "I remember you guys. You were all killed at Evil Academy." **

**"About time you remembered ese!" Chewie yelled.**

**"You three idiots attacked me first!" Laharl shouted at the Vato Brothers. **

**"That's enough. We shouldn't fight right now." The recolor of the female samurai, Asuka said. Asuka then made hundreds of paper cranes within seconds and gave them to Laharl. She also gave Laharl a 'get well soon' card. **

**"I don't want these damn gifts!" Laharl yelled.**

**"I understand if you won't accept these from a delinquent but it's the thought that counts." **

**"Also, your scarf." The kunoichi Kyoko said. "It has several cuts in it."**

**"Probably from the weeks I've been fighting since Baal lowered my level." Laharl replied.**

**"Don't worry. I can fix it." Kyoko got out a needle and a thread, took off Laharl's scarf and started to sew it back together. Within a few seconds, it was better than new. Laharl was surprised by how quickly and efficiently she worked on it. "Here you go."**

**Laharl took the scarf back, and tied it around his neck. He resisted any urge to thank Kyoko but he was both impressed, and grateful for what she did. "So all of those demons who died at evil academy are in the underworld?" Laharl asked.**

**"You got that right homes." Cholo answered. "We have no idea how the hell we get out of here but we know that the boss will come for us."**

**"When Lady Raspberyl knows where we are, we're certain she'll save us." Asuka said.**

**"Where the hell do you guys stay at in this place anyway?" Laharl asked.**

**"The demons at evil academy are scattered across the underworld weddo." Churro replied. "The underworld actually has a lot of houses and building you know."**

**"A man and a woman let us stay at their homes with true delinquent hospitality." Kyoko said. "Their names are Jasmine and Haze."**

**"Jasmine and Haze?" Laharl scratched his head. "Those names sound familiar." As Laharl was knocked out at the island of evil when Adell and Mao were told about Jasmine and Haze, he only knew about them in his subconscious. "Whatever. I'm out of here." **

**"Have a good day." Kyoko and Asuka said simultaneously.**

**"You two make me sick." Laharl, and the Vato Bros said simultaneously. Laharl flew into the air with his scarf, and headed back to Seedle's castle.**

* * *

><p><strong>Marona, Rozalin, and Gwen were on a floating island which had a waterfall that flowed upwards. Gwen teleported them there for them to practice on using their powers for Seedle. Wind started to form around Marona. "Confine!" She confined several souls to plants, rocks, or anything else lying around the area. "So all of these spirits will be working for Seedle?" Marona asked Gwen.<strong>

**"Yes. With you, he can make a demon with only one soul where he would have need thousands before." Gwen waved her hand, and all of the spirits Marona confined were teleported to Seedle's castle. She then turned to Rozalin. "You still don't want to unleash Zenon do you?"**

**Rozalin looked at her seal glumly, tears in her eyes. "If I don't do it, Seedle will kill my friends. But I have no control over myself as Zenon. What if I'M the one who kills them? I'd never be able to live with myself."**

**"I'll try to find a way to bring Zenon under control. I'll do everything in my power to make sure you won't kill your friends."**

**Rozalin looked at Gwen in surprise, before nodding. "Thank you."**

**"You're a really kind person. Why are you working for Seedle?" Marona asked.**

**"Do you know about the fear energy inside of Laharl?" Gwen asked. Both Rozalin and Marona nodded. "It causes a huge amount of pain to him every time he uses it. The only reason he survived this far is because he's part demon." **

**"So you decided to work for Seedle because of that?" Marona asked.**

**"That's right. I don't know how he knew, but one day he told me how Laharl ate a fragment of the jewel of the gods. He promised me that if I worked for him, he'd transform Laharl into a full demon saving him from the fear energy killing him. Ever since the first time he used it, fear energy slowly started to cause pain to him, and it hastened every time he uses it. Too many times, and it would have killed him."**

**"You did it to save his life." Marona said.**

**"But you tried to kill him at Shinra Tower." Rozalin pointed out.**

**"The jewel of the gods stays with the holder even after death. It would have continued to cause pain to Laharl before erasing him from existence."**

**"What if Seedle lied to you though? What if he'll simply change Laharl back to normal, or erase him from existence if he doesn't need him anymore?" Rozalin asked.**

**"He wouldn't." Gwen snapped her fingers, and a heart appeared in the air. A chain of mana tied it, with a blade at the end."**

**"What's that?" Marona asked.**

**"That's my heart. I put a spell on both of us so we could be sure the other would do what was agreed to. We have to fulfill our oath whenever it's possible. Whenever I can, I have to obey any orders Seedle gives me. However, he has to turn Laharl into a full demon when he can, and can't cause him to be erased from existence, whether it's directly or indirectly. Whoever breaks the oath would be erased from existence. Unfortunately, the target has to agree to the oath at least at one point for the spell to even have effect."**

**"You'd be willing to risk your life to save your son. You really do care for Laharl." Marona said. "Why can't you tell him that?"**

**"Seedle wouldn't agree to make the oath unless I added another condition to myself. I can't tell Laharl why I'm working for Seedle. He enjoys seeing me suffer."**

**"Then why don't we tell him that?" Marona asked.**

**"You could, but I doubt he'd believe you." Gwen answered. "What matters now is that his soul is safe. Continue confining souls. Rozalin, work on unleashing Zenon." **

**Marona and Rozalin nodded. Of course they didn't want to do it, but with what Seedle was holding hostage, they didn't have a choice. **

* * *

><p><strong>Laharl entered the throne room, and saw Axel was on his knees to Seedle. "Please! You're the only one who can help with this!"<strong>

**"The deal was that I give you HL. Nothing about reviving the dead." Seedle replied.**

**"The reason I'm working for you is to save her! Remember who saved your life at Snow Melody?!" Axel yelled.**

**Laharl raised an eyebrow. It looked like the cowardly, idiotic rockstar was actually showing some guts. "What the hell's going on?" Laharl asked.**

**Seedle turned to Laharl. "He wants me to revive his mother when she dies."**

**"The doctor told us that there was no cure for my mom, and she wouldn't let me sacrifice my life to save hers." Axel said. "That's why I'll need you to revive her when she dies."**

**Seedle turned to Axel, and thought for a while. "You did save me at Snow Melody. Fine then. If you complete this next task I'll revive her soul when she dies." Seedle turned to Laharl. "This is going to involve you as well. I'll need you test out the jewel of the gods fragment you swallowed now that you're full demon."**

**Laharl charged at Seedle in an attempt to slash him, but was easily blocked. "I'm not your damn guinea pig!" **

**Seedle knocked Laharl back. "Would you prefer it if I kill Etna and Flonne?" That shut Laharl up, though he gritted his teeth in anger. Seedle got out a TV that showed Adell, Mao, Etna, Flonne, Raspberyl, Gordon, Taro, Hanako, and Tink. "They don't know where to go exactly, but by sheer luck they're heading to the right direction. I want you two to kill either Adell or Mao."**

**"That's it? Only one of them, and we don't have to beat the rest?" Axel asked. Seedle nodded. "Sweet! Time for the dark hero to rise again!"**

**Laharl was uncomfortable with his task. _'Dammit. A couple of weeks ago I wouldn't think twice about killing them. Why do I care now?'_**

**Just as Laharl was thinking that, all three of them heard the sound of somebody breaking through a wall. A familiar looking green Prinny busted through the wall, after knocking out several minions of Seedle.**

**"Kurtis? What are you doing here?" Laharl asked.**

**"I could ask you the same thing Laharl." Kurtis got out his knives. "Are you ready you bastard?"**

**Seedle wasn't worried or angered. Just amused. "You never learn do you?" Seedle waved his hand, and Laharl and Axel were teleported away. "You can make the first move."**

**Kurtis grinned. "You'll regret that." Kurtis rushed to Seedle and stabbed him in the knee. Normally it would bounce harmlessly off of Seedle due to Seedle hardening his blood but, much to Seedle's surprise, it pierced through his body and caused pain. "Gya!" Seedle jumped back . "How the hell did you do that?"**

**"You can thank Gwen for that. When I told her and three of your minions that I planned on killing you, she filled me with awe energy. I don't know how she got it, but I know that awe energy can cause harm to demons something you transformed yourself to." Kurtis got out his knife. "This is for my wife and daughter. Here I come!"**

* * *

><p>Here's the next chapter. I had difficulties deciding what order I should put the scenes in, but I think it worked out this way. I also had no idea what name to give for this chapter. Well please tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoyed it.<p> 


	68. Beat some sense into Laharl

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods Chapter 65: Beat some sense into Laharl**

**Kurtis slashed the air several times, and multiple air slashes hit Seedle. As Kurtis was filled with awe energy by Gwen, he was able to cause pain to Seedle. He rushed to Seedle in an attempt to stab him again, but this time Seedle blocked with his own sword. While their blades collided, Seedle kicked Kurtis into the air who used his modifications to his peglegs to hover in it so he wouldn't touch the ground and explode. "You're definitely putting up a better fight than you did at Veldime." Seedle said to Kurtis. **

**"When I said I'll kill you or die trying, I mean it." Kurtis changed his arm into a gun, and fired a blast of mana energy at Seedle, who jumped out of the way. Kurtis charged at Seedle, and managed to knock away his sword. "You're mine now." Kurtis charged at, and slashed Seedle several times at high speeds before stabbing him through the chest. Kurtis immediately jumped back away from Seedle before Seedle could do any harm with his blood.**

**Seedle grabbed his sword from the ground and cut himself. He threw his blood into the air where it hardened and extended, piercing Kurtis like needles. "Storm Blade!" Seedle slashed Kurtis several times, with giant air slashes being created from each attack. "Now, Rolling Thunder!" Electricity surrounded Seedle's body, before he slashed Kurtis, and had a bolt of lightning strike him, electrifying the Prinny. "Why don't you give up? At least you injured me. That's an improvement." **

**Kurtis stood up from the attack despite his injuries. "Didn't you hear me before? I'm not going to give up. This isn't only for my wife and daughter. This is for all of the souls you erased from existence, and the ones you endanger. I'm Kurtis, comrade of Captain Gordon defender of Earth! And I won't run away!" Kurtis charged at Seedle, but Seedle sidestepped, and stabbed him through the chest.**

**"The awe energy you gained might be enough to hurt me, but it won't be enough to kill me." Seedle pulled his sword out of Kurtis's body. "This is the underworld. It has more fear energy than five netherworlds combined. And I gain power from it simply by being here." Seedle grabbed Kurtis by the pegleg, and went to the hole Kurtis made when entering the castle. "You're never going to avenge your wife and daughter, especially on your own."**

**"Damn you. I'll find a way to kill you, one way or another!"**

**"You're annoying." Seedle grabbed Kurtis by the flipper, and sliched off his peglegs and wings. He then threw Kurtis out of the castle. "He won't be able to fly his way out of exploding this time." Seedle walked away.**

**Kurtis got out a skull shaped object, and aimed at the ground. _This is the only shot I'll have. _"PRINGER BEAM!" The explosion from the attack launched Kurtis several miles away from Seedle's castle, and high up into the air. _I'll have to hope that Gordon or one of the others can catch me._**

* * *

><p><strong>Laharl and Axel found themselves teleported right in front of Adell, Mao, Etna, Flonne, Raspberyl, Gordon, Taro, Hanako, and Tink. "What the hell?! How did we get here?" Laharl asked.<strong>

**Flonne made the first reaction. "Laharl!" She jumped to Laharl, tackled him to the ground, and squeezed him with all her might out of joy. **

**"Gah! Let go...Flonne. Choking...me." **

**"Oops. Sorry." Flonne let go, and both she and Laharl stood up. **

**"Laharl...you're alive?" Gordon asked.**

**"If he was alive, he wouldn't be in the underworld dumbass." Etna told Gordon.**

**"She's right. I'm still dead, but just in my human form in the underworld, like my mom." Laharl answered. **

**"Well it's good to see you here! Let's defeat Seedle and revive you!" Gordon shouted. **

**"Hold on, how did you get here?" Adell asked.**

**"And why is that idiot Axel with you?" Hanako asked.**

**Laharl looked uneasy. He opened his mouth, but Axel was the one to answer it. "Seedle teleported us here. Adell, Mao. We're under orders to kill at least one of you."**

**Everybody except for Mao shown shock. "What?! Why?" Raspberyl asked.**

**Mao took a look at Laharl's expression. "He's holding something that's important to you hostage, right?"**

**Laharl nodded. "Etna and Flonne. If I don't do what he says, he'll destroy their souls."**

**"But do you think they would feel better if you kill monsieurs Adell and Mao?" Tink asked.**

**"He's right Laharl. Don't do this!" Flonne yelled.**

**Hanako got out her bag. "To be honest, I see his point. If it meant to save Etna, I'd probably try to kill Mao at least once."**

**"If I was in that position, and it was the princess, I don't know what I'd do." Taro said.**

**"Laharl, a hero must never sacrifice his allies because of what his enemies make him do!" Gordon yelled.**

**"If I don't, Etna and Flonne will be erased from existence." Laharl replied.**

**"But...well..."**

**"Laharl, we wouldn't want you to do this for us if it meant killing any of us!" Flonne protested. Laharl said nothing, refusing to look Flonne or Etna in the eye. **

**Axel got ready to fight. "Here comes the dark hero Axel, ready to make the scene!"**

**Laharl got out his sword, and looked at Adell and Mao. "I don't hate you two guys anymore. But I'll have to kill you." Laharl charged at Mao since he felt like he would feel less guilty if he killed him as opposed to Adell. He attemped to slash Mao's head off, only to find out that Mao was effortlessly pushing it back with a finger. "What the hell?!" Laharl jumped back before Mao could counter. "How the hell did you do that?!"**

**Mao smirked. "Check my level." Laharl looked, and saw that Mao's level was 2900. **

**"H-How did you?"**

**"Dark Mao, the manifestation of the evil inside me. After I fused with him, almost all of Baal's curse on me was undone. I'm still a few hundred levels lower than I used to be, but it's way better than you are."**

**"I WILL BEAT YOU DOWN YOU BASTARD!" Laharl shouted. He slashed at high speeds, but Mao kept blocking with his sword.**

**Despite all that was going on, Etna smiled. "He might be dead, but the prince is still angry and bratty as he was before he died."**

**Flonne smiled as well. "I'm just relieved that his soul isn't destroyed. We can get Laharl to come to reason after we beat Axel."**

**"Who said you were going to beat me?" Axel punched both Etna and Flonne in the face, but it did literally no damage.**

**"Was that supposed to be an attack?" Etna asked.**

**"Shut up!" Axel got out his guitar and tried to hit them with it, but they dodged it with ease. "I can't let you guys get in the way of us killing Adell or Mao!"**

**"You don't have to worry about that." Adell said. He ran to where Laharl and Mao were fighting, and kicked Mao to a cliff. "What the hell was that for?! I'm fighting WITH you asshole!" Mao yelled.**

**"That didn't hurt you." He turned to Laharl. "I want to fight you one on one."**

**Laharl raised an eyebrow at this. "You sure you want to go through with this red hair? You didn't stand a chance against me at Shinra Tower, even with your friends and Etna helping you out."**

**"I told you this before. We're at equal grounds now." Adell got in his fighting stance. "Everybody else stay out of this. You can beat up Axel."**

**"True heroes wouldn't let their comrades rush into danger on their own!" Gordon shouted.**

**"Laharl's selfish, bratty, and rude. But I can tell he has some good inside of him. I'll just have to beat him down for him to come to his senses. Besides, most of you are way stronger than he is right now, but I'm close to his level. It would be more fair for him."**

**"Even though you might die, you want to fight him on your own?" Etna asked.**

**"Rozy was right. You're a battle maniac Adell." Hanako said.**

**"No I'm not!" **

**"Two rivals fighting each other with all their power on equal grounds." Raspberyl said. "This is so exciting!"**

**"I know! I wish I brought my camera to record this." Flonne said.**

**Mao shrugged. "Ten minutes. If you can't beat him within ten minutes, I'm taking over." **

**Adell looked over his shoulder to respond to Mao. "Fine by me." He then faced Laharl again, and went into his battle stance. "Ready Laharl?"**

**Laharl jumped in the air. "Here I come! Blazing Knuckle!" Laharl set his fist on fire, and came down to the ground. He punched it, causing a large amount of flames to burn Adell.**

**"Ugh. King of Beasts!" Adell kicked Laharl into the air, jumped into it, and knocked Laharl upwards repeatedly. He then grabbed Laharl, and threw him to the ground before landing on him.**

**"Gya!" Laharl grabbed Adell by the leg, and flipped him to the ground. "You're so lucky that I'm not at my original level, or this would have been over long ago."**

**"Quit complaining about what if's." Adell jumped into the air. "Soaring Fire!" Flames surround Adell, as he came down to Laharl attempted to kick him. Laharl jumped out of the way, before slashing the air. A compressed air blade slashed Adell through the chest.**

**"Now, winged slayer!" While in the air, Laharl filled himself with mana energy. He created makeshift wings, before flying down to Adell. Adell filled his fists with mana energy as he watched Laharl come to him. "Lion's roar!" He fired a blast of energy at Laharl before the original main character could slash through him. Laharl fell to the ground as his attack was ended.**

**"Overlord's Wrath!" Laharl created multiple fireballs and threw them all at Adell. A flaming explosion was caused from the attack. "I'm not going to lose to you red hair! Meteor Impact!" Laharl jumped into the air, and rode on a meteor that was heading it's way to Adell. "HAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

**Adell jumped out of the flaming explosion caused by the overlords wrath attack, about as shirtless as Laharl was (though his tie was strangely in tact), and landed on top of the meteor with Laharl. "I don't plan to lose to you either Laharl!" Adell filled himself with flames. "VULCAN BLAZE!" Adell repeatedly punched, kicked, and stomped Laharl at high speeds, before uppercutting Laharl off of his own meteor. A huge explosion was caused by it, with Laharl caught directly in the middle of it. When the smoke cleared out, Laharl was shown flying in the air scarred and panting, but still conscious.**

**"I'm *pant*...not down yet.**

**Adell was scarred and panting as well. "Then come on *pant*... show me what you can still do!"**

**Laharl flew down to Adell, sword in hand. Adell set his fists on fire, and jumped up to Laharl. They attacked each other at rapid speeds, neither showing signs of backing out, or surrendering. **

**"For the weakest people in our group, they're putting up a hell of a fight." Mao said.**

**Hanako looked at Tink. "I think there's somebody in our group weaker than them."**

**"Forgetting somebody?!" Axel went behind Mao, and hit him on the head with his guitar. It broke off of Mao's head, with Mao showing no pain. "I'm not giving up!" Axel punched, kicked, elbowed, and out of desperation, tried to tickle Mao. Nothing worked.**

**"Can't one of you guys take care of Axel?" Mao asked. "I need to keep track of how much time Adell has left before I take over for him."**

**"I got it." Etna turned to Axel, and shot him in the leg. "That'll stop him for a while."**

**"No...way." Despite being shot, Axel limped his way toward Mao. Etna shot his other leg making him fall to the ground, but he still crawled his way to Mao. "Take this!" Axel tried to bite Mao's leg, but Mao simply stomped of Axel's face. **

**"Would you be quiet already?!" Mao yelled. Axel chuckled. "What are you laughing at?"**

**"You've fallen right into my trap. I've been headbutting your foot this entire time! You might not realize it at first, but soon you'll feel the pain!"**

**"Wow! He managed to deliver an attack even when it looked like Mao was just stepping on his face. He's amazing!" Flonne exclaimed. **

**"I'm pretty sure he was just making up an excuse." Hanako replied.**

**"Maybe I should just kill him." Etna suggested.**

**"But to continue having the will to fight even when it looks hopeless. He must have some determination." Raspberyl said.**

**"There must be something motivating him. Axel would usually give up when it becomes clear that he stands no chance." Taro said.**

_**I have to save Mom. I can't let all my work be for nothing. **_**"Take this! Super sole headbutt attack!" Axel shouted.**

**"Shut up already!" Mao yelled.**

* * *

><p><strong>Wraith opened it's mouth, and fired a beam of energy at the group who were fighting it. All of it's minions were dead, and it was nearly defeated. "Running Crosses!" Almaz slashed the air, and two green energy slashes countered the beam.<strong>

**"Virgin Innocence!" Saphire formed ice in the form of a butterfly in front of her, and punched it at Wraith.**

**"Moon slash!" Yukimaru spun her sword around, and a picture of the moon appeared. She slashed through the image, slicing it in half and cutting through Wraith.**

**Wraith let out a roar, before trying to fire another energy blast, but was stopped by Thursday, who was spun around and thrown by Jennifer. Mr. Champloo punched and kicked Wraith several times, before jumping into the air and kicking it from above. Aramis summoned several zombies to swarm and beat down Wraith, while Asagi filled her gun with mana, and fired a laser beam at Wraith. Wraith's eyes stopped glowing, and it started to fade away.**

**"YES! Final blow! Fitting for one of the three main characters!" Asagi cheered.**

**"Don't get cocky! If a chef focuses too much on how well they cooked the steak, they'll surely chop their hand when attempting to cut it!" Mr. Champloo yelled.**

**Aramis noticed smoke surrounding the group. "What's...what's going on?"'**

**Jennifer turned to Thursday. "Do you have any idea what this could be?"**

**"Beep beep blip beep. Now calculating. Now calculating. Now calculating." There was a ping sound. "Calculation complete."**

**"And?"**

**"Wraith is causing this smoke. It's going to..." Before he could finish that sentence the smoke condensed itself on the group. When it let up, they all vanished.**

* * *

><p><strong>Laharl and Adell were continuing their fight. They were both damaged heavily by each other, but they were still able to keep fighting. Laharl had the advantage in more destructive power, while Adell was more nimble and quick. They both charged at each other.<strong>

**"Blade rush!"**

**"Phantom fists!"**

**Laharl rushed to Adell, slashing through him while Adell rushed to Laharl delivering multiple punches at unreadable speed. Both Laharl and Adell coughed up blood. "*Pant* Want so-some more Lah-Laharl? *Pant* I c-can keep...going."**

**"You can barely *pant* gasp them out right now. You have no *pant* no...chance." Laharl felt his eyelids close, before he slapped himself to prevent that. _'Damn. Even if I beat Adell, at this rate I'll pass out before I can deliver the killing blow. And there's no way that idiot Axel can kill either of them. _Laharl looked and saw that Axel's face was still being stepped on by Mao. _Sorry Etna and Flonne. But I have no choice if I want to stop your souls from being erased from existence._**

**Laharl used the jewel of the gods he ate at evil academy to gain a large amount of fear energy. He built up a large amount of mana, far surpassing Adell. He uppercutted Adell, and Adell skyrocketed, before hitting the ground. "I told you before. You won't beat me red hair." He started to gain more fear energy, to the point where it surpassed Etna, Flonne, Taro, Hanako, Gordon, and Tink as well (the latter wouldn't be that hard if you think about it).**

**"No! I won't let you!" Flonne tried to run to Laharl, but Adell held out his arm as a signal to stop her. "If he uses that jewel he can go insane, or die. I won't let that happen!" Flonne yelled.**

**"She's right. We have to stop the prince from doing that!" Etna agreed. **

**"I told you before. I'm fighting Laharl one on one." Adell turned to Mao. "How much time left until you switch out?"**

**"A little over three minutes." Mao answered. **

**"Alright. Thanks." Adell turned to Flonne. "If I run out of time, and if Mao lets you, you can try to knock some sense into him. But until then just wait. Fighting against more powerful people is just my style."**

**"You'll lose for sure! I don't want you to die!" Hanako yelled.**

**"If I die, he won't have to worry about Etna and Flonne's souls being destroyed."**

**"But to let yourself be killed by a comrade?" Gordon asked.**

**"I never said I'd let him kill me."**

**"If you try to fight the prince one on one even with all the fear energy he's gained, it's practically suicide."**

**Adell shrugged. "I'd rather die fighting." **

**"Can we just fight already?" Laharl asked.**

**"You have two and a half minutes left." Mao told Adell.**

**Adell smiled. "Let's go!" He charged at Laharl, who backhanded him to a cliff. Adell got out of the cliff, and jumped into the air. "Soaring Fire!" He kicked Laharl with a flaming strike from above, but Laharl took it full force and didn't even flinch.**

**"I told you I wouldn't lose to you." Laharl got out his sword, and slashed at Adell. Adell jumped out of the way, but a good sized cut was left on his chest. "Here I come! Nightsever!" Laharl knocked Adell into the air, slashed Adell several times, before rushing through him for a final slash similar to blade rush. His slashes were so powerful, that they created an explosion which Adell was caught directly in the middle of. **

**Adell fell to the ground heavily injured. He then stood up, and balled his fists. "You're still alive? And you still want to fight?" Laharl asked. "I got to hand it to you red hair, you've got willpower." **

**"Thanks. But this is it. In a few seconds, one of us is going to lose." Adell created a red barrier that surrounded him and Laharl. "Take this!" He uppercutted Laharl to the top of the barrier, who bounced off of it, and back to Adell. Adell punched Laharl to the side of the barrier, and Laharl bounced off of that and back to Adell as well. Adell then threw Adell to the side of the barrier, grabbed him after Laharl bounced off of it, drilled him to the bottom of it, spun him around, and threw him with all his might. Laharl bounced off sides of the barrier like a pinball. Adell went to the top of the barrier, built up mana in his fists, and smashed it to the ground. "NO WAY OUT!"**

**The resulting explosion caused a crater to be left on the area they were fighting in, big enough to put a meteor in. Coincidentally, the explosion also completely obliterated Laharl's meteor from his previous failed 'Meteor Impact' on Adell. Adell jumped out of the crater, exhausted. Laharl flew out of the crater, and wiped dust off of him. "Done yet Adell?"**

**Adell panted, before chucking. "You said...my name. I guess you care about me...after all"**

**"Sh-Shut up! I figured you might as well have SOME dignity before dying.**

** Adell fell to the ground. "Not...done yet."**

**"You've lost this." Laharl flew down to Adell with his sword in hand. "Die!" Laharl was about to slice off Adell's head before a laser beam came. Laharl barely dodged it. "What the hell!?"**

**The laser beam came from Mao's fingers. "Your time's up." Mao walked to Laharl and Adell, getting off of Axel's face as well. He grabbed Adell, and threw him to the others. "Keep him out of the way. Beryl, if you want to fight with me, go on ahead."**

**"We'll fight to!" Gordon yelled.**

**"Not happening. Beryl and I are the only one's who's mana isn't far surpassed by his fear energy. None of you guys have a level higher than 1400 so far. You'd just get in the way."**

**Flonne was about to protest, but Etna covered her mouth. "He has a point." Etna looked at Mao. "Beat him down, but if you erase his soul from existence, I will chase you down to the ends of time."**

**Raspberyl walked up to Mao. "Let's show Laharl what the fists of friendship can do."**

**"I'M NOT FRIENDS WITH HIM!" Laharl and Mao shouted simultaneously. Laharl and Mao both drew out their swords. "Here I come!" Laharl shouted.**

**"I'm not the dean of evil academy for nothing shrimp." Mao said. "Bring it on!" **

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the next chapter. Laharl just beat Adell, and is about to fight Mao and Raspberyl. I had fun writing the action scenes for this chapter, and it'll build up into something big eventually. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. <strong>


	69. The power of fear energy

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods Chapter 66: The power of fear energy**

**Gwen was with Marona and Rozalin, where they were forced to practice using their powers for Seedle. "Try to use your Rose Liberation attack." Gwen told Rozalin. Gwen summoned several devils for Rozalin to practice on.**

**She nodded. "Rose Liberation!" Rozalin created a sphere of energy surrounded by dark smog and magic seals. It was then frozen before it was dropped on the devils, causing a huge explosion that killed them.**

**"That sphere was power of Zenon, that was restrained." Gwen said. "The seals, and the smoke and the ice are all restricting it's power. The bodies wouldn't have even remained if it was at it's full power."**

**"I don't intend for them to be there. Whenever I try to use my Rose Liberation attack, they're always there." Rozalin responded.**

**"If it wasn't for those things, the power of your attack would probably be uncontrollable." Ash said. He wasn't in his visible form, but he was still with Marona. **

**"Was there ever a time you intentionally unleashed Zenon?" Gwen asked Rozalin.**

**"Once. When we were fighting my adoptive father, Fake Zenon. A voice asked me if I desired power. I told it that I wanted the power to save my friends. I began to lose consciousness after that."**

**"Then we'll need to either find a way for you to communicate with that voice if we can gain control of Zenon." Gwen said.**

**"Why do you need Zenon so much?" Marona asked.**

**"I don't need Zenon. But Seedle does. Seedle wants to overthrow God. He'll need to gain far more power than he has now to do that. Baal only wants power from the jewel of the gods to destroy the universe. Seedle wants not only the jewel, but the power of Baal, Zenon, Zetta, an army of demons, the power of the scared tome, and probably even more things that I don't know of." Gwen answered.**

**"And by using Marona, he can make his army of demons grow faster." Ash said. "And we can hardly lay a finger on him with all the things he has hostage. Damn that bastard."**

**"He must be determined if he intends to defeat even God." Rozalin said. "Would that even be possible?"**

**"Who knows?" Gwen then suddenly felt something. "It's Laharl!" She said in worry. **

**"Is he in danger?" Marona asked.**

**"He's taking in a large amount of fear energy. This can erase his soul from existence!"**

**"I thought it wouldn't hurt him anymore since he's a full demon." Ash said.**

**"No. His transformation into a full demon isn't complete. It would still take a few days before fear energy no longer harms him at all. He might no longer feel pain from activating it, but all of the fear energy that he absorbed will start to eat at his soul if he uses too much. I have to stop him!" **

**Rozalin, Marona, and Ash walked to Gwen. "We're coming with you." Rozalin told her.**

**"It would be too dangerous for you to go there alone. He might try and attack you." Marona said.**

**Gwen looked at the determined faces of Rozalin and Marona. "I don't know where Laharl is exactly. When we go through the portal, we'll still have to travel several miles, and most likely fight many monsters before we get to him." Gwen told them.**

**"We can handle it." Ash insisted. "We're not letting you do this alone."**

**Gwen nodded. "Alright. Let's go." They all walked through the portal.**

* * *

><p><strong>Laharl and Mao collided swords with each other. Raspberyl then casted a fire spell on Laharl during their struggle, which allowed Mao to knock him back. "By the way, how are you not feeling incredible pain from the fear energy you're taking?" Raspberyl asked.<strong>

**"One good thing I have to say about that bastard Seedle is that he did something that's having me slowly change to a full demon. Now I can use the jewel whenever I want to, and not feel any pain from it." Laharl pointed at his eyes, and they were flashing multiple colors, like they normally do when he uses the jewel of the gods. **

**"But you can grow insane if you take too much of it!" Flonne shouted. "You shouldn't use it too much just because it doesn't hurt you now!"**

**Laharl ignored Flonne. "Overlord's Wrath!" Laharl created several fireballs, and hurled them at Mao and Raspberyl.**

**"D-Rule 1! Morality!" From her book, Raspberyl summoned several pink orbs of energy that headed towards the fireballs. The attacks collided, cancelling each other out. **

**"Blast Finger!" Mao filled his hand with energy. "Here I go!" Mao rushed to Laharl attempting to impale him with his hand, but Laharl flew into the air to dodge.**

**"Blazing Knuckle!" Laharl set his fist on fire before coming down, and punching the ground. A large amount of flames burned Mao.**

**"You damn brat. I'll mess you up. Omega Ice!" An image of a giant wolf with white fur appeared. The wolf was surrounded by four ice spikes. Mist started to form, before several large ice bergs were launched at Laharl. Laharl dodged the first two, but was unable to dodge the rest, and was hit multiple times by them.**

**"You'll pay for that you bastard!" Laharl built up energy in his sword. "Dimension Slash!" Laharl slashed the air, and a giant green wave of mana energy came from it, slashing both Mao and Beryl. Laharl then immediately rushed to Mao, and collided swords with him. Mao tried to slash at Laharl, but Laharl ducked and stabbed him in the chest. Mao took the pain, and stabbed Laharl in the arm. "Didn't do that much damage." Laharl said. "Holding back?"**

**"Shut up!" Mao tried to punch Laharl in the face, but Laharl jumped out of the way. He slashed at Mao at high speeds, with Mao barely being able to block.**

**"That's an advantage I have over you. You're trying to make sure my soul isn't destroyed. I don't need to do that."**

**"Don't forget about me!" Raspberyl hit Laharl on the head with her book, causing his head to bleed. **

**"You annoying bitch!" Laharl raised his sword to slash Raspberyl, but he was wide open to be stabbed by Mao. **

**"Hard to win if it's two against one." Mao told him.**

**Laharl panted. "Ugh. Hurricane Slash!" Laharl created a makeshift tornado to lift Mao into the air before he slashed him down to the ground. "Here I come! Winged Slayer!" He flew down to both Mao and Raspberyl, slashing through both of them. ****Mao attempted to slash Laharl, but Laharl flew into the air with his scarf to dodge it. "Wind Cutter!" Laharl slashed the air, and a compressed air blade slashed through Mao. **

**"Overlord's Wrath!" Laharl hurled several fireballs at Mao and Raspberyl, causing a flaming explosion.**

**"Shine Beam!" Mao fired several lasers at high speeds, but Laharl flew up high into the air, out of the laser's range.**

**"Dammit. He's out of my range." Mao said. **

**"Can't you fly?" Adell asked from far away.**

**"I can't. I don't have any wings. I can create make-shift wings out of mana energy, but it's only temporary." **

**"I can fly up to him though. Mao, give me a boost. I can reach him quicker that way." Raspberyl said.**

**Mao didn't want to be told what to do, but he nodded. He grabbed Beryl, spun her around to build up momentum, before throwing her to Laharl. Raspberyl flew to Laharl at high speeds, and hit him the face with her book. "You're focusing too much on Mao. But you shouldn't overlook me."**

**"I'm not losing to a demon the size of a stuffed toy!" Laharl slashed at Raspberyl, who flew out of the way to dodge the attack.**

**"I'll show you what a badass can do. We'll rumble until we're both bleeding all over. Then we can take in our hardcore friendship. After that, you'll give me your autograph!"**

**"You're still on that?! Screw it, I'll take you down!" Laharl was about to charge at Raspberyl when a laser hit him from behind. "Gah! Dammit, who the hell did that?!" He looked down and saw Mao, who was aiming his fingers.**

**"I'm still fighting you. Don't take your eyes off the opponent!" Mao yelled. "My lasers might be weak, but they'll still be enough to hit you."**

**Laharl was about to charge down to Mao, but a finger tapped his shoulder. "What do you want?!"**

**"I don't want to hit a friend from behind." Raspberyl said. She then hit Laharl in the face with her book.**

_**'Dammit. It's going to be tough to focus on both of them.' **_**Laharl glared at Raspberyl. "I'll take you out of the way first!" Laharl slashed Beryl several times, before she saw an opening to block the sword with her book, and knock Laharl away. "Giga Fire!" Raspberyl opened her book, and a giant fireball from the sky hit Laharl from above.**

**Laharl took the attack, only slightly injured. "Is that all you can do?"**

**"Damn, how much fear energy did he take in?" Adell asked while watching the fight from below.**

**"You're wide open!" Axel was about to run to Adell, but Gordon blocked the attack. **

**"I will never let a soldier of evil attack a comrade!" Gordon punched Axel, making him cough up blood.**

**"Th-This isn't over. I st-still have a trick up my sleeve." Axel got out a jar that was completely covered in duct tape so what was inside it couldn't have been seen. He then threw it at Gordon. The jar broke on Gordon, but it didn't lower his HP at all. **

**"Hahaha! No jar is a match for the mighty Gordon! Now feel my wra-!" Gordon the noticed all the cockroaches on the ground. "C-c-Cokroaches!" Gordon got out his gun. "Get away from me!" He started to shoot them all, but due to his trembling, barely hit any.**

**"...What the hell is his problem?" Etna asked.**

**Mao glanced at Gordon. "Oh that. I read up on him. He's terrified of cockroaches. I used that to my advantage when I kidnapped him in Disgaea Infinite." He took aim again, and fired a laser into the air at Laharl, but missed. "Dammit! I'll have to wait for an opening."**

**Axel walked past Gordon who was busy with the cockroaches. "And with your injuries Adell, taking you down won't be a problem!" **

**"There's still all of us here you know." Tink pointed out. **

**Axel grinned. "I don't think that'll be too much of a problem." Axel ran to Tink, and put duct tape on his mouth before Tink could even react. He the used more duct tape on Tink's wings and body, making Tink fall to the ground squirming helplessly. ****"The dark hero Axel defeated two of you guys already! You better give up while you're ahead!"**

**"You tied up a weak frog with duct tape before he could react, and used cockroaches to scare an idiot. I'm absolutely terrified." Etna replied.**

**"Haha! I'm glad you know what I'm capable of! ...Wait was that sarcasm?" **

**Etna didn't bother to respond, and got out her spear. "Should I kill him straight away, knock him out, or torture him?"**

**"You can kill him." Mao said.**

**"No don't! Love is the answer for times like this!" Flonne yelled.**

**"Ok, then how about torture?" Hanako asked.**

**"Well...that's a little better."**

**Axel chucked. "Last chance to back off. I'll have you know that I haven't even used half of my power."**

**"That's good. Maybe I'll actually get a decent workout then." Etna rushed at Axel with her spear.**

**Axel gulped. _'Dammit. My bluff didn't work this time.' _"Get ready to feel the power of the dark hero!" Axel charged at Etna. But before he could even do anything to her s****he stabbed Axel several times before punching him to the ground. "I'll stab him a few more times before I just knock him out." With her spear, Etna repeatedly stabbed Axel, but made sure not to kill him because she felt that it wasn't worth getting nagged by Flonne about. **

**"Keep stabbing him like that." Mao said to Etna. He then looked up to see Laharl and Raspberyl's battle in the air. "I can't fly, but if Beryl can manage to get him down here, it'll be two against one again."**

**Laharl slashed Raspberyl repeatedly, before kicking her away. "Give up! I'm the supreme phantom overlord of terror! You can't win!"**

**"No way! A true delinquent wouldn't let a friend act like this."**

**"I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND!" Laharl shouted. **

**Raspberyl opened up her book. "D-Rule 3! Eco-Friend!" Raspberyl summoned a giant snake with several heads that breathed poisonous gas on Laharl. She then cast a Mega fire spell on Laharl. Normally it wouldn't do too much damage, but due to the gas, a huge explosion occurred, and Laharl fell to the ground. **

**"Damn you. You'll pay for that! Overlord's Wra-!"**

**"Shine Beam!" Mao fired several lasers at untraceable speeds at Laharl. "I'd suggest remembering the guy who you were trying to kill in the first place."**

**Laharl set his fist on fire, and jumped into the air. "Blazing Knuckle!" Laharl came to the ground, and a large amount of flames burned Mao. Laharl then got out his sword. "Moon slash!" Laharl spun his sword around, and an image of the moon appeared. He then slashed through the image destroying it, and heavily wounding Mao. **

**"Don't forget about me!" Raspberyl opened up her book. "Omega Fire!" Fire circled around Laharl, before an image of a fire demon appeared. The fire grew bigger and more powerful, before it spread out and burned Laharl.**

**"Ugh. Here I come!" Laharl rushed to Beryl, and barraged her with sword slashes. Raspberyl tried to counter with her book, but Laharl overpowered her with each strike. "Stay the hell out of my way!" Laharl punched Raspberyl to the ground, and kicked her back. "I only need to Adell or Mao. I can't waste energy on anybody else!" **

**"Shouldn't turn your back when in a fight kid." From behind, Mao knocked Laharl up into the air with his sword. He then jumped up, and began to spin it. "Crimson Rain!"**

**"Fool!" Laharl stopped himself in mid air with his scarf, and flew to the side. Mao was left wide open. "Winged Slayer!" Laharl flew down to Mao, and cut through him, an explosive trail following. Mao started to fall to the ground, but Raspberyl grabbed Mao, put him on top of her, and flew upward to where Laharl was **

**"Alright Mao. We'll fight him while you ride on me." **

**"What the hell are you doing Beryl?" Mao asked.**

**"Laharl has a huge advantage over you when it comes to mobility. I can fly, so I can match him in movement, but he has an advantage over me when it comes to close range fighting." Raspberyl answered.**

**"I get it. If I ride on you, you can keep up with his movements, and I'll do the actual fighting. Both of those disadvantages will be taken care of!" **

**"You think that's going to beat me? I'm the supreme phantom overlord of terror!" Laharl charged at Mao, who was riding Raspberyl. Mao and Laharl collided swords with each other, and a large amount of mana built up from their collision. **

**"You won't beat me!" Mao managed to push Laharl back, before slashing him several times. "Here I go! Infinite Gra-!" When Mao attempted to use his attack on Laharl, he lost his balance, and fell off of Raspberyl. Raspberyl flew down to him, and put him back on her again before he could fall to the ground.**

**"I guess using your sword skills won't be a good idea. Try magic attacks." Raspberyl suggested.**

**Mao nodded. "Terra Ice!" An image of an ice maiden appeared that blasted extremely powerful cold air at Laharl. **

**Laharl took the attack, and charged at Raspberyl and Mao. He slashed them both multiple times, before flying up into the air. "Meteor Imp-!"**

**"Wide open again!" Raspberyl yelled. While carrying Mao, she flew up to where Laharl was, and Mao slashed him several times, before hammering him all the way to the ground. Raspberyl, who was still carrying Mao, then flew down to where Laharl was. **

**"Now who's wide open? Overlord's Wrath!" Laharl generated several fireballs, and hurled them at both of them. "And let's add to this. Dimensional Slash!" His sword filled up with green aura, before he slashed it at the two of them.**

**"I've got this Mao!" Raspberyl yelled.**

**"What are you talking about?" Mao asked.**

** To answer him, Raspberyl threw Mao upward, and she took all the fireballs from the Overlord's Wrath , and the dimensional slash attack, on her own. Mao then fell down again, and landed on Beryl again. "W-We can still win..." Raspberyl said. She was badly burned and wounded from the attacks, and in combination with her previous injuries, she was almost as close to death as Adell was.**

**"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" Mao shouted in obvious concern.**

**"If you took those attacks, you would have fallen to the ground and be a sitting duck for Laharl. I can't let you get killed." Beryl was breathing heavily in exhaustion.**

**"I don't want to waste time killing you too you idiot! You don't think killing Mao is enough of a nuisance?!" Laharl shouted. **

**"Beryl, there's way more you can do than just carry and shield me! You're my rival dammit! I wouldn't have given two shits about you if you couldn't figure out a way to make yourself useful other than just being a make-shift horse!" Mao yelled.**

**Raspberyl was silent for a while, before she chuckled. "Come on you two. I know you can just say you're concerned. You make it pretty obvious anyway."**

**"S-SHUT UP!" Laharl and Mao shouted in unison.**

**"Come on Laharl! Kill Mao already!" Axel shouted after Etna finished stabbing him repeatedly. "And you, stop getting in my way of trying to kill Adell!"**

**"Like hell am I going to do that." Etna said. "Even if he's doing it for us, the prince would pretty much be a pawn of Seedle. I won't let that happen."**

**"We won't let any comrade suffer if we can do something about it!" Gordon yelled.**

**"You practically gave up on fighting me when you were covered in cockroaches!" Axel pointed out. "By the way, there's still a bunch of them."**

**"AHHHH! Get these horrid things away from me!" Gordon got out his gun, and went back to shooting cockroaches like crazy.**

**"If you don't get in my way, then Laharl and I can succeed in our mission, and your souls will be saved." Axel told the group.**

**"There's no way we'll let Laharl do evil because of us!" Flonne yelled.**

**"And what do you get in exchange for killing one of us?" Adell asked. **

**"That's none of your business." Axel stood up despite his wounds. "Here I come Adell!" Axel charged at Adell, but coughed up blood and fell to the ground. "D-Dammit. I won't give up..." Axel quickly blacked out.**

**"Beryl, I have an idea for an attack against Laharl, but I'll need you for it." Mao whispered into Raspberyl's ears for the plan he had in mind/**

**"I don't know what you're whispering about, but I'm not going to lose to you guys. Here I come!" Laharl built up mana and started to charge at Mao and Raspberyl.**

**"Now! Ultimate Bookmark!" From her book, Raspberyl shot an alchemic circle at Laharl, which restrained his movements. "Take him into my book!" **

**"Got it!" Mao jumped off of Raspberyl, grabbed Laharl, and jumped into Raspberyl's book. Laharl and Mao found themselves in another dimension with blue background which was completely empty. "My magic is going to get a huge boost now. This is Beryl's book and where you'll get finished off!"**

**"In your dreams you bastard!" Laharl tried to attack Mao, but a red alchemic circle appeared in front of Mao. Mao rushed through it, and his entire body was set on fire, which he used as a boost in power when he charged and attacked Laharl. **

**A green alchemic circle appeared above Laharl, and Mao attacked Laharl from upward with a spinning tornado-like charge. **

**"When the hell could you use fire or wind magic?!" Laharl shouted.**

**"I'm not that good in fire magic, but Beryl is. I excel in ice magic, but Beryl doesn't. And we're both nothing special when it comes to wind magic. But my magic and her magic are powering each other up when we're inside this book. A blue alchemic circle appeared, and Mao put his fist into it. ****"Take this Laharl!" Mao's fist was enhanced with ice magic from the blue alchemic circle, and he charged at Laharl.**

**"Shut up! Blazing Knuckle!" Laharl set his fist on fire, and punched Mao's fist. Fire and ice were both coming from the collision, but in combination with his own and Beryl's magic, Mao overpowered Laharl and froze him. **

**"Eat it!" Mao uppercutted, and they were both out of Raspberyl's book. Raspberyl's book suddenly grew giant. Mao jumped next to Raspberyl, while Laharl was on a page of the giant book. **

**"Time to end this!" Raspberyl shouted. She and Mao spun around a few times before they both posed. This somehow caused the giant book to close on Laharl, dealing major damage. The book opened up again, and Laharl fell out conscious, but too injured to fight. The book shrunk down in size, and Raspberyl took it back. **

**"D-Dammit." Laharl said in exhaustion. **

**"Looks like we won. Now how about giving me your autograph?"**

**"Muhahaha! About time you've learned your place shrimp! Who's the most powerful Disgaea main character? That's right, me!" Mao gloated.**

**"You couldn't even beat me on your own!" Laharl shouted.**

**"Details details. The point is, I beat you. As agreed on, if I beat you I get to experiment on your demon-human body. I'll have to do it fast before Seedle's magic turns you into a full demon though."**

**"I NEVER AGREED TO THAT!" Mao ignored Laharl and walked up to him with tools, but was suddenly kicked in the groin by Etna. "GYAAA!" Mao shouted in pain. **

**"Don't even think about it."**** She walked up to Laharl, and helped him up. "Can you walk on your own right now Prince?"**

**"How many time do I have to tell you? It's OVERLORD!" Laharl's shouting then caused sword wounds to open up, and he screamed in pain. "God...dammit."**

**"Don't strain yourself Laharl." Flonne raised her staff, and healed Laharl's, Raspberyl's and (reluctantly) Mao's injuries. She then walked up to Adell and Axel, and healed them as well. **

**"Why did you heal Axel to?" Taro asked.**

**"I'm sure Axel has love inside of him. It wouldn't be nice to just let him be injured like that." **

**Axel opened up his eyes, and stood up. "The dark hero has rised again! Here I come!" He ran to Adell and attempted to punch him, but Adell caught Axel's fist, and flipped him to the ground. **

**"Axel, without any cheap moves like you did to Gordon and Tink," Adell pointed to Gordon who was still shouting in terror while cockroaches were on him, while Tink struggled to move as his body was completely tied with duct tape "You can't even beat one of us." **

**"Be quiet! I'll accomplish Seedle's goal one way or another." Axel ran off. **

**"D-Dammit. Etna and Flonne...your souls...Seedle will try to destroy them..." Laharl said in exhaustion.**

**"I'm not sure about that." Mao said. "This could have just been for him to test out the jewel fragment you swallowed."**

**"Besides, you might as well join us if Seedle's going to try and destroy Etna and Flonne's souls anyway." Adell said.**

**Laharl panted. "Might as...well." Laharl passed out, and collapsed on the ground. **

**"Still gets exhausted after using fear energy though. Proof that Seedle changing him from demon to human isn't complete." Mao said. **

**Adell picked Laharl up, and slung him on his back. "Let's keep going towards Seedle." Adell said.**

**"Wait, what about those two?" Hanako asked. She pointed to Tink, who was still flailing on the ground as he was wrapped in duct tape, and Gordon who was still freaking out and shooting his gun as cockroaches swarmed him.**

**"Might as well." Raspberyl got the duct tape off of Tink, and Mao killed all the cockroaches with shine beam.**

**"You have a hero's gratitude!" Gordon yelled to Mao.**

**"Good. You can repay me by letting me experiment on you without protest after Baal and Seedle are taken care of."**

**"What! But..."**

**"You're a hero aren't you? You wouldn't let a debt go unpaid?" Mao smirked.**

**"Mao, don't." Raspberyl said. **

**"I'm going to get his strong heroic body Beryl, and you're not going to get in my way of that!" **

**"Can you stop saying it like that? It's creepy." Taro said.**

**Before the group could continue onward, a large amount of energy formed. "What the hell is this?" Etna asked.**

**A large skeletal demon appeared from it, and roared. Along with that, the group that fell into the snowy range previously because of Kurtis were there as well, but were unconscious.**

**"Isn't that the shadow of Sulphur we fought at Snow Melody?" Adell asked.**

**"Looks like it wants a rematch." Mao drew out his sword. "We'll kick it's ass again, and then go for Seedle."**

**"Feel the wrath of justice!" Gordon bellowed. The group got ready to fight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter took a while, but here it is. I liked writing in the fight scne, and I hope you enjoyed it as well. Next chapter will probably take a while to get up. <strong>


	70. A mothers love

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods Chapter 67: A mothers love**

**Kurtis falling from the air after the explosion he caused to launch himself after the fight against Seedle. He had no wings, no peglegs, and was about to fall. He knew he would explode if he hit the ground. **_'My only hope is for somebody to catch me. Who am I kidding, there's no way that'll happen. So this is it. I can't help Gordon and the others. I couldn't kill Seedle. I couldn't avenge my wife and daughter. Dammit.'_

**Kurtis was about to fall to the ground until he was caught by something. A giant hand. "What the?!"**

_**"You're safe for now." **_**A booming voice said. _"Have you seen anybody who goes by the name Mao?"_**

**"Who are you?" Kurtis asked.**

_**"Just call me his dad."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Wraith let out a roar, and shot a blast of energy at the group. Raspberyl formed several fireballs and hurled them at the blast to cancel it out. Gordon charged his gun with energy, before pointing it at Wraith. "Proximal Shot!" Gordon fired, and a powerful blast of energy came from the gun, shooting Wraith at point blank range.<strong>

**"This thing's pretty weak." Etna said. She formed a giant fire ball and hurled it at Wraith causing a flaming explosion. Hanako then used pretty bazooka on Wraith before it could even react.**

**Mao fired several lasers at high speeds, each one hitting Wraith. "Takes a while to kill though. Seedle's probably using it as a distraction."**

**Adell, while carrying the unconscious Laharl, ran up to Wraith and headbutted it. "Then we'll have to take it out quickly if we're going to get to Seedle any time soon."**

**"That won't be necessary." A familiar sounding voice said. Next to Wraith, a familiar looking samurai with long white hair appeared. **

**"Seedle." Mao said. "Came to stop us from taking out Wraith?"**

**"That's just a piece of Sulphur. It means nothing to me." Seedle turned to Wraith, and slashed it completely destroying it.**

**"Why the hell did you send it to us if you were just going to destroy it?" Etna asked.**

**"It won't truly die. It'll reform soon. It's only purpose was to bring the others here." Seedle pointed to the unconscious Jennifer, Thursday, (who technically would qualify for being shut down) Aramis, Yukimaru, Almaz, Sapphire, Mr. Champloo, Master BigSter, Salvatore and Asagi.**

**Flonne raised up her staff. "Power of love!" Flonne healed everybody teleported, having them regain consciousness.**

**"Jennifer! Thursday! You're back!" Gordon ran up and hugged them both.**

**"What happened?" Jennifer asked.**

**"According to calculations, Seedle has taken us here." Thursday replied.**

**"Why would he do that?" Master BigSter asked.**

**"It doesn't matter. He's here right now." Sapphire got out her axe. "Let's kill him now!"**

**"Remember what happened when you tried to fight me at Snow Melody?" Seedle asked.**

**"It's a better than just giving up!" Almaz got out his swords.**

**"I'm not here to fight. It would be better to prevent as many possible interruptions as I can. Making sure they don't come in by surprise will help prevent that." **

**"Interruptions for what?" Flonne asked.**

**Seedle walked towards Adell. "Put Laharl on the ground."**

**"Why the hell should I do what you want me to do?" Adell asked. Seedle got out his sword but Adell didn't so much as flinch. "I don't care how powerful you are Seedle. I'm not afraid of you." **

**"Probably not, but I'm pretty sure you'd do what I say for the sake of these two." Seedle slashed the air, and several sword cuts were left on Taro and Hanako's face.**

**"W-What the?" Taro reacted.**

**"I didn't even feel those." Hanako said in shock.**

**"If you don't put Laharl on the ground now, I can do much worse." Seedle said.**

**"You bastard." Adell told Seedle.**

**"Just do it." Mao said to Adell. "It's too much trouble to try and fight him at this rate."**

**Adell reluctantly put Laharl on the ground. "What the hell are you going to do to him?"**

**"He's my test subject. I want to see what he can do with some more fear energy." Seedle sent in a large amount of fear energy into Laharl, waking him up.**

**"What fool dares awaken me, the great Laharl?" Laharl looked at Seedle and instantly drew out his sword. "What do you want!?"**

**"To test out the jewel of the gods some more. You fought well, but you failed to kill either Adell or Mao." He turned to Etna and Flonne. "You'll need to be punished for failing Laharl." Seedle raised up his sword**

**"Don't do it you bastard!" Laharl was about to charge at Seedle, but he stopped when he noticed a woman holding Seedle's arm in place.**

**"What are you doing Gwen?" Seedle asked annoyed. He had his arm get out of her grip before turning to face her.**

**"If you kill Etna and Flonne, he'll never obey you." Gwen told him. Rozalin, Marona, and Ash (in Phantom form) caught up to Gwen before standing next to her.**

**"Rozalin?! You're ok!" Adell yelled in obvious relief.**

**"The princess is back!" Taro shouted in excitement.**

**"Where were you Rozy?" Hanako asked.**

**"Working on controlling my power as Zenon." Rozalin answered. **

**"And I had to confine minions for Seedle."**

**"Why would you do that for him?!" Asagi demanded.**

**"Because of everything he's holding hostage dumbass!" Laharl snapped. "You guys, phantom girl's home planet, and all the souls of the underworld. He can end all of those things if we don't do what he wants."**

**"It's like Pram being ready to destroy Earth if we try to attack her." Rozalin said.**

**"What if we destroy Seedle's soul?" Jennifer asked. "Then he'd have nothing to hold hostage over you."**

**"Brilliant Jennifer! Your genius is exactly why you're a true defender alongside me!" Gordon shouted.**

**"It's not that simple." Ash responded. "If his soul is destroyed, Sulphur will be unleashed on the universe. He's the only one who knows how to control Sulphur."**

**"Then how about we destroy Sulphur, then erase Seedle's soul from existence?" Aramis suggested.**

**"That's not a bad idea." Seedle said. "Too bad that's never going to happen. Gwen, separate everybody else from those three with your barriers." Seedle pointed to Laharl, Adell, and Mao.**

**"Very well." Gwen formed a large barrier that separated the three main characters from everybody else.**

**"What the hell?!" Laharl shouted.**

**"What are you planning to do Seedle?" Mao asked.**

**"I want to test out your strength. And hopefully, weaken your numbers." Seedle snapped his fingers, and a demon that looked similar to Wraith appeared in the barrier that Laharl, Adell, and Mao were in. However, it was much larger and gave off a far stronger aura. "This is the real Sulphur. I want to see how well you fight against it."**

**"Is this just a game for you?" Mao asked. "We have one bastard from Makai Kingdom who feels that way, we don't need another."**

**"I view you as threat. You're not as big a threat as Krichevskoy or Zetta, but you three still can be a pain for me. I can find out just how strong you three can be without help. And it's even better for me if Sulphur kills one of you." Seedle answered.**

**"Like hell we're going to let that happen!" Adell yelled. "Let's take it out and then go for Seedle."**

**Mao chuckled. "Seedle gave us an opportunity. If we destroy Sulphur, then he won't be able to unleash it on Ivoire if his soul gets destroyed. And he'll have one less hostage to use against us." **

**"Then what are we waiting for? Let's kick it's ass already!" Laharl generated several fireballs, and hurled them at Sulphur. Sulphur countered by sending up a huge blue ball of energy that fired rays down at the three. And explosion occurred, damaging all of them.**

**Mao transformed into a giant creature. "Vasa Aergun!" Mao fired several bolts of electricity at Sulphur, before firing a giant blast of energy from his mouth. Sulphur however, fired a blast of energy from it's mouth as well causing the attacks to collide.**

**Adell and Laharl ran to Sulphur while it was beam struggling with Mao. "He's wide open Laharl. Let's hit him with everything we've got."**

**"Don't tell me what to do." Laharl used Dimensional Slash on Sulphur, while Adell used Lions Roar. This caused Sulphur to lose focus, and for Mao's Vasa Aergun attack to reach Sulphur.**

**Sulphur took the pain of the attack, and grabbed both Adell and Laharl in it's hands. It's hands grew with energy before he smashed them both to the ground. Both Laharl and Adell coughed up blood because of that. **

**"Shine Beam!" Mao fired several lasers at high speed to hit Sulphur , making sure that none of them hit Laharl or Adell. Sulphur dropped Laharl and Adell, and roared at Mao. "You two should stay back. I'm the strongest of the three of us right now, so I have the greatest chance at beating it."**

**"It would be better if we all worked together to beat it." Adell argued.**

**"You two would just get in the way. I'd have to constantly save your sorry asses while fighting." Mao replied. Adell and Laharl got pissed, but they knew that Mao had a point. Still, they wouldn't let logic get the better of them.**

**"I don't give a damn of what you have to say. I'm fighting!" Laharl shouted. Adell nodded in agreement.**

**Mao sighed in annoyance. "Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you." Mao used his magic to summon several icebergs to fall on Sulphur like rain. Adell and Laharl used Vulcan Blaze and Overlords Wrath respectively to cause a large amount of flames to burn Sulphur. Sulphur fired a blast of energy from it's mouth at the three to knock them all back.**

**"Seedle, you remember what will happen if you cause Laharl's soul is destroyed right?" Gwen asked. Due to the fighting, Laharl, Adell, and Mao couldn't hear what they were saying. "If you caused it, directly or indirectly, you would have broken your oath and your soul will be destroyed."**

**Seedle chuckled. "You're wrong about that. When I made the oath, I said I wouldn't cause it indirectly AFTER you cast your spell on both of us. I can't kill him with my own hands, but I can cause his soul to be destroyed indirectly if I wanted to. He's a good way to learn about fear energy, but he's not essential like Rozalin and Marona are."**

**Gwen's eyes widened in shock. "You bastard." **

**"Call me what you want. I won't be affected in any way if Sulphur or the fear energy destroys Laharl's soul."**

**"That doesn't mean you'll be protected from us asshole!" Etna formed a giant ball of fire, before she hurled it at Seedle. Seedle took the attack without even flinching. **

**"You should know how useless your attacks are." Seedle told Etna. He then noticed mist was forming, that clouded his view.**

**"There are still other ways of hurting you zam. This is for Fubuki!" Using the mist to hide from Seedle's sight, Yukimaru put her hand on Seedle's chest, and sent a wave of mana through his body to damage him internally.**

**"Ugh. You keep annoying me." Seedle kneed her in the stomach, hammered her to the ground, and pointed a sword to her neck. "Maybe you'll feel better trapped in the underworld like your brother is now." **

**"I won't let you!" Rozalin shouted. Seedle turned around, and saw that Rozalin was pointing a gun to her own head, much to everybody's shock. ****"If you kill anybody here Seedle, I'll kill myself. "**

**Adell looked at Rozalin from the barrier that trapped him, Laharl, Mao, and Sulphur. "Rozalin, what are you doing!?" Sulphur was about to smash it's hands on Adell but Mao and Laharl dashed to Sulphur and slashed it at the same time, forming an 'X'. **

**"Stay focused!" Mao shouted. But Adell wasn't listening, and still looking at Rozalin threatening to kill herself. **

**"The Zenon inside me is supposed to be needed for your right? If I kill myself, you won't be able to have it."**

**"Don't do it!" Adell shouted.**

**"We don't want you to die for us Rozy!" Hanako protested.**

**Seedle gritted his teeth in frustration. "You damn bitch." Seedle punched Rozalin in the gut, knocking her unconscious.**

**"Princess!" Taro and Tink both shouted.**

**"Damn you!" Adell tried to break the barrier he was in to attack Seedle, but to no success. **

**"I'm sick of this asshole!" Sapphire ran to Seedle and tried to chop into him with her axe, but Seedle blocked with his sword. Sapphire jumped back, and used 'Virgin Innocence' on Seedle, but no damage was done. **

**"I won't kill any of you unless I have to. I only knocked her unconscious so I won't have to worry about losing Zenon." **

**"That's not going to give you any protection from us bastard!" Asagi fired several bullets at Seedle, but they bounced off harmlessly on his skin. **

**"All you do is waste time." Seedle had blood shoot out of his chest, and impale Asagi in the leg. **

**"Gyaaa!" Asagi shouted. She fell to the ground.**

**"All of you combined couldn't beat me at Snow Melody. You're at my mercy because of Rozalin threatening to kill herself otherwise, but that's going to change if you keep annoying me."**

**"Curses! Is there really nothing we can do?" Gordon asked.**

**"If one eats the soup too soon, their mouth will get burnt! We must wait before we put the spoon in our mouths boom!" Mr. Champloo shouted.**

**"I'm sorry, but I don't know what that means." Marona said.**

**"He's basically saying that we shouldn't rush in to fight Seedle too soon." Almaz translated.**

**Seedle turned to the barrier. "I won't kill the three main characters either." He then pointed to the barrier that Adell, Laharl, Mao, and Sulphur were in. "But the same can't be said about Sulphur." Sulphur charged up energy in it's mouth before firing it at Adell. **

**"Ugh. You'll pay for that!" Adell jumped up towards Sulphur, but was smashed to the ground by it. Adell stood up, and ran towards Sulphur. "Vulcan Bla-!" Sulphur impaled Adell with it's giant hand as Adell rushed towards it. Sulphur was charging up for a mouth blast ready to kill Adell.**

**"Dammit Adell!" Laharl flew to Adell, picked him up, and dodged Sulphur's attack saving Adell's life. **

**"La...Laharl? You saved me?" Adell asked while breathing heavily.**

**"Consider us even for you saving me at Shinra tower." Laharl replied.**

**"Wouldn't I still owe you one for you saving the whole group at your netherworld?" **

**"Heh. You have a point." Laharl put Adell on the ground. "Me and Mao will take care of things from here."**

**"So you're calling us by names full time now kid?" Mao asked with a smirk. "Guess that means you care about us after all."**

**Laharl's eyes became red with rage, and his antennae stood up "Shut up! Me calling you by name in no way means I give a crap about you!"**

**"What about the time at your netherworld when you told us to make sure we survive?" Adell asked smirking as well.**

**"How about you can pay me back by letting me kill you?!" Laharl shouted. **

**Adell started laughing. "It's weird. You haven't changed a bit on the outside, but you're obviously a way kinder person."**

**"I'm not kind!" Laharl screeched.**

**"He'll never admit that he's kind on the inside." Flonne said.**

**"I figured as much." Adell closed his eyes, and passed out due to the wounds Sulphur gave him.**

**"Well prince, it looks like everybody knows how kind of a person you are." Etna smiled.**

**"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Laharl demanded. **

**Mao chuckled, before turning to Sulphur. "You know, it was pretty kind of it to let us finish talking instead of attacking us when we were wide open. As the dean of evil academy, this disgusts me, and I'll make sure that it will wish it was never born."**

**"...I don't think that's how it works." Marona said.**

**"That's just how Mao works." Almaz replied.**

**Both Laharl and Mao rushed to Sulphur. Laharl set his fist on fire, jumped in the air, and punched the ground, causing a large amount of flames to burn Sulphur. Mao channeled his sword with mana energy, before he slashed the air causing a powerful energy slash to wound Sulphur. **

**'They're doing better than I thought they would. With Mao's help, Laharl probably wouldn't even need to use the jewel of the gods.' Seedle thought to himself. 'Looks like I'll need to step in.' Seedle closed his hand into a fist while eyeing Laharl. 'He's weak thanks to Baal's curse, and he's already dead. His soul will be easy to control.' **

**Sulphur swiped at Laharl and Mao. As it's hand was coming, Mao jumped out of the way, but Laharl couldn't. "What the hell? I can't move!" Sulphur knocked Laharl to a side of the barrier. **

**Sulphur created a giant energy ball and hurled it at Laharl. "Get out of the way you idiot!" Mao shouted.**

**"I can't move my body!" Laharl protested. The ball hit Laharl, dealing more damage to him. Sulphur then charged up for a blast from it's mouth.**

**"Shit. I'm on my way." Mao tried to grab Laharl, but Laharl slashed at Mao. Mao dodged it, but barely. "What the hell was that for?!" **

**"I can't control my body!" Laharl shouted.**

**Mao turned to Seedle. "You're responsible for this aren't you?" **

**"A weak dead soul is nothing beyond my control." Seedle answered. **

**Sulphur fired the blast of energy at Laharl and Mao. "Dammit. I don't have time to knock it back with Vasa Aergun." Mao got in front of Laharl, and took the force of the attack for him. He resisted the urge to scream in pain. "I took the attack for you since you can't control your body right now. I'll just finish Sulphur o-" Mao was interrupted by Laharl stabbing him with his sword.**

**"What the hell was that?!" Asagi shouted.**

**"Seedle has control of Laharl right now." Master BigSter answered. "Like what he did to Zetta and Baal, he can make Laharl stay in place, or control his movements." **

** Mao spent no time reacting to what Laharl did. He rushed to Sulphur, and charged his sword with mana energy. "Mach+Slice!" Mao slashed the air, and a powerful energy slash wounded Sulphur. Sulphur sent a ball of energy in the sky which fired lasers down at Mao. Mao doged them, but then coughed up blood. "Shit. I can't beat the thing on my own."**

**"Well I can't move my body!" Laharl shouted.**

**"I'll give you control of your body again as soon as you use the jewel of the gods." Seedle told Laharl. **

**"Don't do it!" Gwen yelled to Laharl. "Your transformation to full demon isn't complete. If you take in too much fear energy, your soul will be destroyed."**

**"Why the hell should I listen to you?!" Laharl shouted. "You tried to kill almost everybody in the group, including me, used my old man's love for you against him, tried to bring me and that Zenon woman to Seedle, and all just to save your own sorry ass!" **

**"That's not true!" Marona protested.**

**"She worked for Seedle so he could change you to a full demon. That would protect you from the fear energy." Ash told Laharl.**

**"You expect me to believe that load of bullshit when she didn't even bother to tell that to me?" Laharl asked.**

**"It's because she-" Marona began to say.**

**"Zip it!" Laharl focused, and began to use the jewel of the gods to gain a large amount of fear energy. "This enough for you Seedle?" **

**Seedle grinned. "Of course it is." Seedle stopped controlling Laharl. "You can move on your own now. Show me how powerful you became with fear energy."**

**Laharl turned to Mao. "Let's kick this things ass."**

**Mao nodded. "Hope that fear energy is enough for you to not weigh me down half-pint." Both Mao and Laharl ran to Sulphur. Laharl slashed it several times at high speeds, while Mao used Shine Beam on it. Sulphur was about to fire a blast of energy at the both of them, but Mao froze it's lower body. "I can only keep this up for about 30 seconds."**

**"More than enough time." Laharl said. He slashed the ground, and a giant sword came from it. "Behold Overlord power! Super Crosslord!" Laharl stabbed Sulphur, threw it to the ground, and stabbed it from above. He then spun around with his sword several times, slashing Sulphur after each rotation. "Haaaahahahahaha!" **

**After the attack ended Sulphur gave out one dying roar, before fading away. "So we killed the thing?" Laharl asked.**

**"No. Only Scarlet the braves power can finish it off. And even then, only seal it away." Ash answered. **

**Gwen dropped the barrier that trapped the three main characters. After that, Etna immediately ran to Laharl and punched him in the face. "You idiot!" **

**"What the hell was that for?!" Laharl shouted.**

**"The queen gave up her life to save you when you nearly died hundreds of years ago remember? When she nearly killed you at Shinra tower she was devastated about it! And if you even bothered to try to talk to her you would have known that she went berserk when Mao's evil half accused her of not loving you! Do you think ANY of that stuff would have happened if she didn't care about you!?"**

**"She's right. Even demons have to care for their families." Adell told Laharl.**

**"When the hell did you wake up?" Laharl asked.**

**"Just because you can't wake up even if explosions happen all around you doesn't mean I can't." **

**"I don't give a damn about what she thinks! She betrayed both me and my old man!"**

**"I told you she did it to protect you!" Marona yelled at Laharl. "Seedle would only change you to a full demon if Gwen worked for him!"**

**"Being a full demon would save your soul from being erased from the fear energy. And Gwen's a really powerful magic user. It's no surprise that she'd be useful. That explanation makes sense." Mao said.**

**"Then how about I ask her then?" Laharl turned to Gwen. "Is what the chroma girl said true?" Gwen refused to look Laharl in the eye. "Answer me!" **

**Before Marona could explain why Gwen can't explain the situation to Laharl, Laharl suddenly coughed up blood. "What's happening?" Adell asked.**

**"Laharl!" Flonne ran to Laharl and tried to heal him. Unfortunately, it just made Laharl vomit even more blood.**

**"It's because the transformation to full demon isn't complete. The fear energy is destroying his soul right now!" Mao told the group.**

**Seedle chuckled. "One of the three main characters to be erased from existence would definitely make things easier."**

**Asagi was about to complain that she was a main character, but stopped when Laharl started howling in pain. "GYAAAAAAA!" He fell to the ground. Thoughts rushed in his head while he continued to scream.'What are they saying? I can't hear anything. I can't even stop screaming.' Laharl's vision blurred. Then everything started to become blank. No sound. No sight. No feeling. Complete nothingness. **

* * *

><p><strong>'I can't move. I can't even feel. What's happening? Is my soul going to be destroyed?' Suddenly, Laharl felt water on his face. 'What is this? Are these tears? Wait, I feel warmth. A hand I think? Ugh. What's going on.' Laharl was slowly returning. He could feel and hear again. But his vision was still blurry. 'Somebody's crying over my body. Is it Flonne? Etna? Or...' Laharl's vision finally cleared up. He saw a familiar looking woman with short brown hair holding him, and crying.<strong>

**"Mom?" **

**She realized Laharl was ok, and smiled. "Laharl." She held him tightly. "Marona and Ash were right. I worked for Seedle to save you from the fear energy that would destroy your soul. If I told you this, I would be erased from existence."**

**"W-What?! Then why are you telling me this?" **

**"Because I'm already about to be erased from existence." She answered.**

**"What are you talking about?" He noticed that Gwen was starting to fade. "What's going on!?" **

**"Your soul was about to be erased from existence zam." Yukimaru answered. "She removed the fear energy that was destroying your soul, and put it all inside her."**

**Laharl was shocked. "Then...everything you did..."**

**"I did it to stop you from being erased from existence. I love you Laharl. And even if my soul is destroyed to save you, that will never change. Goodbye." Gwen faded away completely. She was erased from existence permanently.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait guys. School work and studying for exams have took a huge toll on my freetime. On the bright side of things, I have summer vacation now so I'll probably have more time to work on my chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and look forward to the next one. <strong>


	71. Reluctant Negotiations

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods Chapter 68: Reluctant negotiations**

**"M-Mom." Laharl was on his knees, staring at the ground. "Why? Why do this for me?"**

**Flonne jumped into the air. "You'll pay for this Seedle! Divine Ray!" **

**Seedle jumped in the air to get out of the way before the blast could hit him. Etna flew up to him, and tried to stab him, but Seedle blocked it with his sword. "For all the pain you put the prince through, you're going to die!" Etna yelled.**

**"This is more Laharl's fault then mine." Seedle said. He knocked Etna back, and landed on the ground.**

**"Bullshit!" Adell ran to Seedle and tried to punch and kick him several times, but each blow was dodged. "If it wasn't for you and your damn tests, Laharl's mon would never have to take the fear energy for him!" Adell saw an opening, and smashed Seedle's head into the ground. Seedle didn't take any pain from it due to Adell's low level, but he was surprised that Adell was even able to hit him.**

**"Not bad." Seedle stood up. "But the suffering that he's going through, and his mom having to erase herself from existence to save him, that's all his own fault. And seeing as how he's not attacking me, he knows it as well." **

**"I order you to explain right now!" Salvatore yelled. **

**"Wait a minute, does this have anything to do with the jewel of the gods thing Laharl ate at Sir Mao's netherworld?" Sapphire asked.**

**Seedle nodded his head. "That's right. As soon as he ate that, it was a guarantee that he would either be erased from existence, or Gwen would work for me. And now that she's erased from existence, her damn spell doesn't have any effect on me anymore. Now I can destroy Laharl's soul whenever I want to." He walked to Laharl, and looked at him. "But it's so satisfying to see him suffer like this. I think I'll spare him just to see his pain."**

**"Shut up!" Etna screamed. "You're the reason the Queen was erased from existence!" **

**"I was never the one who had Laharl eat the jewel of the gods. He did that on his own. He caused his own suffering. He's the reason his mom sacrificed herself. And until this moment, he treated her like crap"**

**Etna was going to try and stab Seedle again, but Mao blocked her spear with his sword. "Get out of the way! Or do you want to be impaled with him?!" **

**"Don't be an idiot." Mao said to her. "If you try to fight Seedle, you'll get killed and Laharl will feel worse than he already is." Mao knocked Etna's spear out of her hands. **

**"He's right Etna. Don't do this." Laharl said while still on his knees, staring at the ground. "If I didn't eat that damn jewel, or if I even bothered to listen to my mom she wouldn't have to go through this. And even after all that she did to try and help me, I did nothing except insult her or try to kill her. And now she's gone for good. I was stupid. So stupid." **

**Mao walked up to Laharl, and put his hand on his shoulder. "Laharl, a hero once told me that if you feel like crying, then just cry."**

**Laharl then started crying without shame or hesitation. Not just because of what happened in the underworld. He let out all the sadness he had about his mom that he bottled up for centuries. Nobody said anything, though Seedle grinned sadistically. While Baal would have been much happier to see Laharl in pain like this, Laharl's suffering was Seedle's pleasure.**

**When it looked like Laharl took a break from crying, Marona spoke up. "I can bring her soul back." Marona said to Laharl. **

**"WHAT?!" The whole group (except Ash) and Seedle all yelled.**

**"How!? If they're erased from existence, there's no way they can be brought back other than with the Sacred Tome!" Seedle said.**

**"If I go to Phantom Isle, and sacrifice an item, I can revive souls that have been erased from existence. I can even make them stronger." **

**"Do it and I'll give you my throne!" Laharl yelled.**

**Marona shook her head. "I don't want your throne. But I will revive her."**

**"Whoa whoa whoa! He's offering you his throne, which would lead you to take control of his netherworld, and you're just passing it up?!" Mao asked.**

**"We don't really care about ruling a netherworld." Marona replied.**

**"Though it would be nice if you agreed to stop trying to fight us after we revive Gwen." Ash said to Laharl.**

**Seedle got out his sword. "I never said you could leave Marona." Seedle snapped his fingers, and several demons appeared next to Seedle. "Bring back Marona and Rozalin. Don't kill the others, but break a good amount of their bones if you want to.**

**"Wait, you don't want Laharl anymore?" Flonne asked.**

**"Gwen's erased from existence. She was the one I truly wanted as a minion. Her magic skills were useful to me, but now that she's erased from existence, her damn oath spell won't have any more effect on me."**

**A Valkyrie stepped toward Rozalin's unconscious body but saw Adell, Taro, Hanako, Tink, and Yukimaru all ready to defend her. "Get out of the way."**

**"I don't think so." Hanako replied.**

**"We won't let you have Ms. Rozalin zam." Yukimaru said.**

**"We can't kill you, but we can still injure you severely." A swordmaster pointed out.**

**"We're not scared of you!" Adell yelled.**

**"We will protect the princess!" Taro shouted.**

**"You'll just get killed for nothing." A spirit hunter said.**

**"We don't want to talk to you anymore you empty-headed animal food trough wiper!" Tink screamed. "I fart in your general direction! Your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberries! Now go away or I shall taunt you a second time!" **

**"Enough of this!" A Valkyrie charged to grab Rozalin, but Taro grabbed her arms, and stopped her from moving any further. This left her wide open to be decapitated by Yukimaru.**

**"So your simple attitude to always help your friends no matter what applies for the other characters in your game to." Mao said to Adell.**

**Adell got in his fighting stance. "Admit it. You want to kick Seedle's ass to."**

**Mao chuckled. "Even when everything's against us, I'm just itching to take out that asshole. Looks like I've been hanging around you and half-pint too much." Mao got out his sword. "You ready Seedle!?"**

**Seedle didn't respond to Mao, and eyed Laharl. "You're going to have to die though. I only kept you alive because of Gwen. And the fragment of the jewel of the gods you ate is too much of a threat." Seedle rushed to Laharl.**

**"Don't even think about it." A voice said. A tall man with blue hair twirled in two stands appeared in between Laharl and Seedle, and blocked Seedle's sword slash with a spear that had a face.**

**"King Krichevskoy?!" Etna yelled in shock.**

**"What the hell are you doing here?!" Laharl demanded.**

**"Saving you. What do you think?" Krichevskoy pushed Seedle back. "This time, you're finished."**

**Seedle smiled. "Even when you were more powerful than me, you needed both the help of Zetta, and the power of the Seraph to keep you alive against me. And that was before I gained the power from the red moon. My power's closer to yours, and you're outnumbered by far Krichevskoy." **

**"That may be, but I have another ally." Krichevskoy said. There was a loud booming noise that sounded like footsteps.**

**"What's going on?" Adell asked.**

**A demon that was titanic in size, had huge horns on his head, and had a dark body arrived. _Mao. It's great to see you again._**

**"D-Dad?" Mao reacted. **

**"Not much of a family resemblance I see." Tink said.**

**Krichevskoy turned to the group. "Somebody who calls himself the Dark Adonis came up with the plan. He's not here, but you can thank him when you see him again." Krichevskoy technically wasn't lying since the Dark Adonis is a disguise of his. **

**"That idiot saved us?" Etna asked.**

**"I'd rather die then live knowing he had anything to do with saving us." Laharl said.**

**"But...aren't you already dead Laharl?" Flonne asked. **

**Mao's Dad created a giant fire in his palm before throwing it at Seedle's minions, killing countless numbers of them in an instant. _This is the day you'll be erased from existence Seedle._ Mao's Dad said. **

**Krichevskoy jumped into the air. "Longinus! Let's finish them!"**

**"Of course lord Krichevskoy!" The spear yelled. The spear is Longinus, a talking spear who was Krichevskoy's famed weapon. Krichevskoy spun the spear around so hard that several asteroids gathered around it. He then hurled it at Seedle's minions with such force, that the asteroids on the spear fell like exploding spears on the enemies, before Longinus fell in the middle, causing a blazing explosion that killed the rest of them.**

**Krichevskoy took Longinus out of the ground. "Damn. I killed three less than you." He said to Mao's Dad.**

**_That's why it's good to attack first. _Mao's Dad said to Krichevskoy. Mao's dad then turned to Seedle. Due to his huge size, nobody could see all of him. _You're the outnumbered one now Seedle._**

**Seedle started to grow afraid. "Oh come on!" Asagi shouted. "He went from the most cocky bastard we've met to shaking in fear literally just because of two guys!" **

**"I'll still fight you with everything I can." Seedle said.**

**Krichevskoy turned to Marona. "Can you communicate with souls from a distance?"**

**"Huh? Well I can but..."**

**"Then do it to the ones in Seedle's body." **

**"That's right! You can weaken him that way!" Ash realized.**

**Winds started to form around Marona. "You're not slaves to the underlord. You have your own free will. Do what you think is right! Chartreuse Gale!" **

**Several souls started flying out of Seedle's body. Thousands of millions of them crowded the area. "DAMMIT! This can't happen!" Seedle was about to absorb all of the souls again, but stopped when he saw Rozalin pointing a gun at her own seal.**

**"You wouldn't want Zenon to attack you while you were weakened this heavily would you?" She asked with a smirk.**

**"...When did she wake up?" Almaz asked. **

**"This is why Rozalin and Marona were sent to the underworld with Laharl." Krichevskoy said. "Marona can perfectly counter your power to use souls for power, and the Zenon inside Rozalin is more powerful than you by far."**

_**Krichevskoy and I are souls in your underworld. We don't want to take the risk of what could happen if we fight the underlord. **_**Mao's dad said.**

**"I felt weaker than I normally am when I fought you with Zetta." Krichevskoy told Seedle. "But a living person wouldn't have that problem."**

**"And I took part in coming up with the plan also." A voice said. From the head of Mao's dad, a green prinny came down with new peglegs and wings. "Krichevskoy had a bunch of demons build me peglegs and attach me new wings."**

**"Kurtis!" Gordon yelled in joy.**

**"Damn. I thought Krichevskoy was just an idiot for sending Marona and Rozalin here. But this plan is worthy of an honor student." Mao said.**

**Seedle sighed. "I can't win. Fine. We'll make a deal."**

**"Deal?!" Kurtis roared. "You aren't getting any sympathy from us!" **

**"Remember what I did to Zetta and Baal at Pram's netherworld?" Seedle asked the group.**

**"He was able to control Baal with no problem at all." Hanako remembered. "And because Baal had Zetta's body, it let him control Zetta also."**

**Seedle turned to Kurtis. "When did you come up with this plan anyway?"**

**"When Mao's dad saved me from exploding, he told me how he and Krichevskoy planned on using the powers of Marona and Rozalin against you. I just came up with the details." Kurtis answered.**

**"I guess you're a threat to me after all." Seedle turned back to the rest of the group. "If you erase me from existence, that still does nothing about Baal. He might not be used to his new body, but the item gods under his control are still out of your league. ALL of your leagues. But if you let me live, I can control Baal's soul. He won't be a threat with me around."**

**"You're right. You've got a deal Seedle." Mao said.**

**"MAO!" Raspberyl shouted. "One of the main reasons we came here was to take him down! Do you know what could happen if we let him live!?"**

**"Beryl's right! Let's destroy his soul already!" Sapphire yelled.**

**"Seedle deserves to die. No argument about that. But Baal and his item god 2's are way too powerful for us to handle. One of them alone nearly killed all of us remember?" **

**"Screw that! There's no way I'm letting him get away from us again!" Kurtis tried to charge, but Yukimaru held him back.**

**"Vengeance isn't as important as peace zam." Yukimaru said. "I want to make him pay for killing Fubuki, but isn't making sure the universe is safe from Baal more important zam?"**

**"Seedle needs to pay for what he's done. Not just for my family, but for all the souls he destroyed!"**

**"Kurtis. Seedle's the greatest chance we have at defeating Baal." Jennifer said.**

**"Did you forget how big of a threat he is!?" Kurtis shouted.**

**Gordon punched Kurtis in the face. "Look at who's holding you back Kurtis! Her brother was killed by Seedle, but she knows that it's better for everything if he lives! To just ignore that is selfish!"**

**Kurtis's eyes widened. "Dammit. I'm not worthy to be a defender of earth." Yukimaru let Kurtis go, and Kurtis slumped to the ground. **

_**Fine Seedle. You'll live for now. But when Baal's taken care of...**_** Mao's dad began to say.**

**"We don't need him to deal with Baal." Krichevskoy interrupted. "I gave up my life to seal away Baal. I can give away my soul to do the same thing again."**

**"What?! No!" Etna protested. "Don't give up your existence!"**

**"Giving up my existence would be worth it if it means stopping both Seedle and Baal." Krichevskoy charged at Seedle. "DIE SEEDLE!" ****Before Krichevskoy could deliver the killing stab, Laharl pushed Seedle out of the way. "What are you doing Laharl!?" Krichevskoy tried to stab Seedle again, but Laharl blocked it with his sword. **

**"You...stupid...old man." Laharl struggled to say. He was giving it his all to stop Krichevskoy from stabbing Seedle, while Krichevskoy wasn't breaking a sweat. The only reason Seedle wasn't dead yet was because Krichevskoy wanted to listen to his son. **

**"Why are you getting in the way Laharl? I know you didn't forget what he's did. Now's the time to make this bastard pay."**

**"I hate him you dumbass!" Laharl shouted. "Maybe even more than I do Baal at this point. But do you know what happens if he dies?!" **

**"Ivoire will be destroyed." Mao answered. "And then Marona won't be able to bring Gwen's soul back from existence."**

**"I couldn't give two shits if you erased yourself from existence to stop Baal!" Laharl lied. "But if you stop the only possible way for Mom to come back to normal, I'll erase your soul my self!" **

**"There's still the sacred tome! We can bring her soul back with that."**

_**There's still all the people who would be killed at Ivoire.**_** Mao's Dad said. _Besides, the item god 2's might take care of you before you do anything to Baal._**

**Krichevskoy went silent, and pulled his weapon back. "There's nothing we can do against Seedle right now." **

**"So we have a deal?" Seedle said.**

**Nobody liked it. "If it means stopping Baal, it's the best option we have." Flonne said.**

**"It's a deal Seedle." Mao said.**

**Seedle all the souls that Marona had him. He then turned to Laharl. "I don't have a hold on you anymore. You can be brought back to life by the sacred tome now." ****Laharl flipped off Seedle as a response.**

**"Baal will be at Ivoire again." Krichevskoy said to the group. "That's where you'll need to go to get Zetta in control of his body again, and to defeat Baal. Lamington should be writing in the sarced tome to bring Laharl back to life soon. After that, we'll all go to Ivoire."**

**Before anybody could respond, a flashing light occurred. Nobody said anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>"What happened?" Adell asked. He woke up, and saw that he was lying on snowy ground. He noticed that Laharl, Mao, and Marona were on it as well. "Where are we?" Adell ran to them. "Guys, wake up."<strong>

**Mao and Marona woke up. That was nowhere near enough to make Laharl wake up however. "What the hell? How did we get here?" Mao asked.**

**"Wait. I recognize this place." Marona said. "Ash, isn't this Frigidia?" **

**"You're right." Ash said. Adell and Mao were slightly uncomfortable seeing as how they couldn't even see him. They knew Ash was a phantom, but when he talked without being visible, it was like a voice came out of nowhere for them.**

**"How did we get here anyway?" Adell asked.**

**"Forget that. We need to find a way out of here." Mao said. He turned to Laharl. "Hey kid, Zetta's here ready to fight you for the sea of gehenna pudding." **

**Laharl subconsciously heard these words and got up. "Ugh. Where am I?" **

**"You can wake him up that easily now?" Adell asked.**

**"I've been watching him sleep almost every day we traveled together for 4 hours straight. I know what's going on in his dreams, and what he mutters most in his sleep." **

**"That's kind of creepy." Marona told Mao.**

**"Creepy would be an understatement." Ash said. **

**Laharl turned to Marona. "You've been here before right? Where should we go?"**

**"There should be a village around here. We could go there for help." Marona answered.**

**"Then let's go." Adell said. The group started to walk. From a distance, a item god 2 with the Yoshitsuna sword was watching them. **

_**The spell worked. **_**It said to someone else using telepathy.**

_**I knew it would. **_**Another telepathic voice responded. It belonged to the item god 2 that wielded a staff. _It's up to you to kill them for Lord Baal now._**

**_Of course._**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the long wait. Hopefully you found the chapter worth it. The group has been forced to spare Seedle yet again, but this time they can use him against Baal. If you think he can be trusted, you're nuts. Well thank you for reading, and have a great day. <strong>


	72. 5 slashes

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods Chapter 69: 5 slashes**

**"What do you mean you don't know what took them?!" Etna shouted at Pram. The whole group were back in space talking to Pram about the disappearance of Laharl, Adell, Mao, Marona, and Ash.**

**"Exactly what I said flat chest." Pram replied. **

**"I can kill you." Etna threatened.**

**"Somebody with magic stronger than mine took those guys. I don't know who took them, or where their exact location is. All I know is that they're at Ivoire."**

**"What about the sacred tome then?" Almaz asked.**

**"That would take a crap ton of mana. I doubt you'd have enough." **

**"Then let's just go to Ivoire then." Sapphire said.**

**"What would we do when we get there?" Rozalin asked.**

**"Just walk around until we find them." Sapphire responded. "It's better than sitting around and doing nothing."**

**"I don't think that's a good idea Princess." Almaz responded.**

**"If one worries too much about what seasoning to use, the pork chops will never be properly cooked boom!" Mr. Champloo shouted.**

**"...Yeah." Pram said. "You want to go to Ivoire, there's nothing stopping me from sending you there. But I'll have no idea where you guys will need to go to find the others." Pram opened up the Makai Gate, and the group walked into it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Laharl, Adell, Mao, Marona, and Ash (in his phantom form) were walking through Frigidia. "Brrr. It's so cold." Marona said.<strong>

**None of the others were having problems with the cold. "Quit complaining. And hurry up." Laharl told her.**

**"How come you guys aren't cold?" Marona asked. "Laharl, you're not even wearing a shirt." **

**"I guess it's just one of the many reasons why demons are better than humans." Mao said. "Then again, we don't even know if Adell's human or demon. By the way, didn't your shirt get burned off after fighting half-pint?" Mao asked Adell.**

**"Equipped a new one." Adell answered. "Anyway, is the village close by?" Adell asked.**

**Marona nodded. "If we keep walking, we should be there in about an hour. I've been to Frigidia to do work as a Chroma before."**

**Just then, a bullet struck near Marona. The ground she was on collapsed, and she began to fall into an icy body of water.**

**"Marona!" Ash and Adell yelled. Ash turned visible and jumped into the water, with Laharl following. Adell tried to jump as well, but Mao held him back. "Let me go Mao! We have to save her!"**

**"Laharl can fly out of the water, and Ash can turn into his phantom form to save himself. If you jump in, you're just going to die. Besides, there's something more important to take care of."**

**Mao turned around. "Come out." **

**A desperado appeared in front of Mao and Adell. "Not bad that you could sense me."**

**"It's not just about sensing you. Somebody fired a bullet at the ground Marona was on." Mao said. "Anyway, who are you? Do you work for Baal or did Seedle betray us and send you here to kill us?"**

**"Don't know much about Seedle. I'm an item king working under the sword item god 2. Used to work for the gun item god 2 until Salome killed it."**

**"Don't any of those guys have names?" Adell asked.**

**"I have a name." The desperado said. "Call me Kaname." He fired bullets from two guns at Adell and Mao. Adell jumped out of the way while Mao deflected them with his sword.**

**"So it's more than just item god 2's that work for Baal." Mao said.**

**Kaname nodded. "Remember that one guy Fried? He was an item king also. But he was also the most powerful item king that worked under Baal. So he was the on to accompany Baal while the item god 2's searched for Zetta as a body. Us item kings, generals, and residents would just have fun spreading chaos across planets."**

**"Zetta and Baal came across each other twice though." Adell asked. "How come the item gods didn't fight him on Earth or at Laharl's netherworld?" **

**"They wanted to wait until they were certain Zetta was alone, or that the people he were with weren't strong enough to stop them." Kaname spun his two guns in the air. "So, you ready to fight?"**

**Mao turned to Adell. "Go on ahead and find those three. You're nowhere near strong enough to deal with this guy. I'll keep him busy while you help the others. You can't dive in there, but you can see where they're going to be."**

**"Fine." Adell said. He didn't like it, but he knew it was the best thing to do. Adell ran off to see where Laharl, Marona, and Ash were in the water, and save them when he could.**

**Mao turned back to Kaname. "Get ready."**

* * *

><p><strong>Laharl and Ash were both underwater. Neither of them could talk to the other, but they were both working together to find Marona. Eventually, they saw Marona unconscious and about to drown. And several seal like monsters were around her to eat her. Laharl swam towards her, and carried her in his arms. Ash fought off all the monsters underwater, while Laharl swam to surface. Eventually Laharl reached the top.<strong>

**"Gah!" Laharl took a gasp of air. "Never going underwater for that long again." Laharl flew up into the air and found some ground. He put Marona on it. "You here?" Laharl asked.**

**"Yeah." Ash turned visible. "Phantoms of Marona can follow her almost wherever she goes."**

**Laharl shivered a bit. "Damn. NOW I feel cold." He set his fist on fire, and punched the snow. A small fire started. He took off his scarf and put it around Marona. "This should warm her up."**

**Ash smiled. "You're a nicer guy than I though Laharl."**

**Laharl's antennae stood up, and his eyes grew red with rage. "I'm not nice at all! I'm only doing this because she can revive my mom's soul."**

**"You're still going through trouble to bring a persons soul back. That's something nice people would do."**

**"Drop it!" Laharl demanded.**

_**'He has a point.' **_**A telepathic voice said. A shadowy see through figure appeared in front of Ash and Laharl. _'An overlord risking his life to save a human girl. Very rare.'_**

**Ash drew out his sword. "What are you here for!?"**

_**'Here to kill any threats to Lord Baal.' **_**He looked at Laharl. _'Looks like you've been revived. I'll just have to kill you again then.'_**

**"I'm not scared of you!" Laharl got out his sword as well.**

_**'You should be.' **_**The item god 2 drew out his sword and charged at Ash. Ash blocked it's sword slash, before quickly jumping back. "Eccarlate Blast!" Ash slashed the air, and a whirlpool formed, repeatedly striking the sword item god 2. "The power to defeat evil." 4 dragons made out of water appeared next to Ash. "Water Dragon Power Eccarlate!" All of them went inside Ash, powering him up. Ash then charged at the item god 2 and slashed through it. **

_**'Not bad.' **_**The sword item god 2 knocked Ash into the air, slashed him several times, and knocked him into the ground. _'You're still far weaker than me though.'_ As Ash hit the ground, Ash disappeared.**

**The sword item god 2 walked to Marona and Laharl. _'You two will have to die now.'_**

**Laharl took his scarf off of Marona, and back on him. He knew he'd need it in his fight. "Sorry Marona." He said. He then realized what he said and facepalmed himself for saying that. "No! I'm not sorry! It's my scarf!"**

_**'You can't win.' **_**The sword item god 2 said.**

**"Piss off! Overlords Wrath!" Laharl generated several fire balls, and hurled them at the sword item god 2 who jumped out of the way. **

_**'Alright then. Let's make things interesting.' **_**He held out 5 fingers. _'I'll slash 5 times. If I don't kill you by then, I'll spare both you and the girl.'_**

**"Don't underestimate me!" Laharl shouted. "Blade Rush!" Laharl tried to slash through the sword item god 2, but found himself slashing air. "What the hell?!"**

_**'Your eyes need work.'**_** The sword item god 2 tapped Laharl's shoulder, and Laharl quickly turned around.**

**"X-Level Flurry!" Laharl's sword multiplied into two. "Die!" Laharl repeatedly tried to stab the sword item god 2 at high speeds. Tried being the key word. Every attack was dodged by tilts of the head, or blocking with it's sword. **

_**'Sloppy in fighting as well.'**_

**"Shut up!" Laharl jumped into the air. "Winged Slay-!" The sword item god 2 jumped to where Laharl was and swung his sword at him, interrupting Laharl's attack. Laharl blocked, but his sword was shattered from the force, and Laharl was knocked back to the ground.**

_**'That's one slash. Survive the next four, and you're free to go.' **_**The sword item god 2 said. It looked at the shattered pieces of Laharl's sword. _'The Diabolic sword. Said to grant the power of the demon god. But almost none can use it properly. You're no exception.'_**

**"Enough with the lecture!" Laharl got out a different sword. One that looked far too similar to the light sabers from Star Wars. "If the blade isn't solid, then it can't shatter!" Laharl slashed the air. "Wind Cutter!" **

**The sword item god 2 deflected the air slash with his sword. Laharl then used blade rush, but it was blocked. _'You're incredibly weak, even for your current level. Did you really defeat Lord Baal?'_**

**"I said SHUT UP!" Laharl jumped in the air. "Meteor Impact!" Laharl jumped on a meteor as it was coming down. "You'll know my power!"**

**The sword item god 2 shook it's head. _'Such a shame. The fight wasn't as fun as I thought it would be.'_**

* * *

><p><strong>"Shine Beam!" Mao fired several lasers at high speeds that hit Kaname.<strong>

**"Not bad. But you'll have to do a lot better than that." Kaname shot several bullets at Mao. He angled it so that Mao would be knocked into the air. He then powered his gun with mana energy, before firing it at Mao, causing a powerful explosion.**

**"Ugh. Mach + Slice!" Mao filled his sword with mana energy before slashing the air. A long energy slash collided on Kaname, wounding him. "Take this! Blast Finger!" Mao rushed to Kaname, but Kaname put one of his hands on Mao's head, jumped over Mao, and shot Mao in the back. Mao however fired a shine beam at Kaname at the same moment.**

**"Ha ha! You're pretty good!" Kaname looked up into the air. "Can't that blue haired kid summon meteors?"**

**Mao looked up into the air as well. "Laharl's fighting somebody."**

**"Well, you guys are screwed. The only minions of Baal sent to this frozen dump are me and the sword item god 2. If I'm fighting you, who do you think Laharl's fighting?"**

**"Shit!" Mao yelled. "I'll have to take you out quickly then!" **

**"Don't worry. I won't kill you for now. I only wanted to kill my boredom." Kaname held out his hand in the air, and sent a wave of energy to Mao. It didn't hurt Mao though. He didn't even feel anything different. "Most of us at the item worlds care more about fighting then we do about Lord Baal. We're still loyal to him, but not totally devoted. Well, I'll see you around." Kaname disappeared before Mao could respond.**

**"He wasted my time." Mao headed towards where the meteor impact attack was.**

* * *

><p><strong>The sword item god 2 slashed the air. The air slash destroyed Laharl's meteor, causing an explosion that damaged Laharl instead of his enemy. <em>'That's two slashes now. I can slash three more times.'<em>**

**Laharl stood up, scarred and panting. "You won't *pant* beat me."**

**"Laharl!" Adell's voice shouted. **

**"Adell? How did you find me?"**

**"I saw the meteor impact, and the explosion, so I knew where the general area you were in was." He tried to run to where Laharl and the sword item god 2 were, but Laharl signaled him to stop. **

**"This is between me and him. Don't get in the way." **

**Adell knew that it would be better for him to help Laharl, but he nodded. He understood one on one fights. Those are just his style. "Good luck."**

**Laharl built up energy in his sword. "I'll show you how powerful I am!" Laharl started to build up fear energy, but stopped. **'The fear energy I took in was what caused my mom to be erased from existence. Damn. I shouldn't use this then.'

_**'Any problems?' **_**The item god asked.**

"**No. ****Here I come!" Laharl used Blade rush on the sword item god 2. The sword item god 2 dodged, but Laharl was able to react to it. "You're not avoiding me this time!" Laharl turned around, and used blade rush again, this time hitting the sword item god 2. ****"How do you like me now?!"  
><strong>

_**'Impressive that you hit me. But you're still far too weak to do any actual damage.'**_

**"We'll see about that!" Laharl jumped into the air. "Blazing Knuckle!" He punched the ground, causing flames to surround him, and burn the item god. "Nightsever!" Laharl knocked the sword item god 2 into the air with his light saber parody, and jumped in the air. "Here I come!"**

_**'No matter what you do, it'll always be the same.' **_**The sword item god 2 blocked the slash.**

**"I told you. You can't shatter my sword this time!" Laharl yelled with a smirk. Laharl set his fist on fire, before punching the sword item god 2 to the ground.**

_**'That doesn't change how you're still far weaker than I am. It's time to end this.' **_**As Laharl was flying down to attack, the sword item god 2 slashed the air, his third slash. The force of it not only damaged Laharl, but knocked him even higher into the air. _'Time to end this.' _The sword item god 2 jumped to where Laharl was, and slashed through Laharl. This caused Laharl to drop his weapon, and his scarf was slashed off. _'Now you can't counter, or fly to dodge this.'_**

**"Shit!" Laharl was falling down. **

**"Laharl!" Adell shouted.**

**Laharl couldn't move out of the way, and the sword item god 2 was above him ready to finish him off. _'I have one slash left. Blade Rush!'_**

'Dammit. I lost. All the effort everybody put to get me revived, and I'm just going to die again?'

**Laharl hit the ground, and the sword item god 2 used a final blade rush from above. However, Laharl wasn't dead. He didn't even take damage. The gold bracelets on Laharl's arms got destroyed though. "What the hell?"**

**The sword item god 2 pointed his sword to Laharl's neck. _'That was my fifth slash. Be grateful that I let you live.'_**

**Mao came to the scene. "How about you fight someone else!? Slayers Descent!" Mao jumped into the air, and created two wings made out of mana energy. He then charged at the sword item god 2 to slash through it. The sword item god 2 blocked with his sword, but unlike his fight against Laharl, was pushed back by it.**

_**'I guess I should have been fighting you instead of this weak boy. Then again, Lord Baal's curse did cause this.'**_

**Adell got in his fighting pose. "Now it's our turn to fight you!"**

**The sword item god 2 shook it's head. _'I slashed 5 times and Laharl isn't dead. He beat me, so I won't be killing any of you.'_**

**"That's bullshit!" Laharl yelled. "You let me live! Why?!"**

**_'You clearly weren't using the power you used to defeat Lord Baal. I want to fight you when you have that power.'_ He turned to Mao. _'You've overcame Baal's curse.'_**

**"Most of it anyway." Mao said. "After I fused with the manifestation of my evil, I reached to near my original level."**

**The sword item god 2 nodded. _'I also feel that I might as well tell you one thing. Baal's curse has nothing to do with you unable to wield the Yoshitsuna sword, and several other swords properly. The power of several item gods are preventing that.'_**

**"Then how come I could use the Baal sword at evil academy?" Laharl asked.**

_**'Lord Baal never went to the item world of the Baal sword. So no item god is preventing you from using it when you've used it before Baal caused your levels to lower.'**_

**"So Laharl can use the Baal sword whenever he wants to?" Adell asked. **

_**'Yes, but it won't do him much good. He's weak in strength, and his fighting skill is sloppy. I could read virtually every move he made with ease. A weapon's only as useful as it's wielder.'**_

**"Easy for you to say since you ARE a weapon." Laharl said.**

**The sword item god 2 began to walk away. _'Next time we meet, you'll need to call us a name. Since I'm the spirit of the Yoshitsuna sword, you can call me Yoshitsuna for a name.' _Yoshitsuna disappeared.**

**"Dammit. He was too strong for me. I couldn't do anything against him." Laharl punched the ground in anger.**

**"Don't worry. We can beat him if we get stronger." Adell said.**

**"Even that's unlikely." Mao said. "Baal's right hand man Fried was just an item king. And he was a pain in the ass for us to handle."**

**"There are more people as strong as that guy?!" Laharl shouted. His shouting then caused his wounds to open up. "Gah! Dammit."**

**"Just go to sleep for now." Adell told Laharl.**

**"I'm not sleepy." Laharl ate some cotton candy to heal himself. He walked up to Marona's unconscious body, and put his scarf around her, before carrying her in his arms. "Now where do we go?"**

**"Let's just walk around aimlessly. We'll find some people eventually." Mao said.**

**"...Is that the best idea you have?" Adell asked.**

**"Don't question me! I have a 1.8 million E.Q!" **

**Adell rolled his eyes. Laharl, Adell, and Mao started walking.**

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the chapter. I got it up quicker than most chapters. Laharl got easily defeated by the sword item god 2, and the group's found out more about the item residents working for Baal. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. <strong>


	73. Sienna

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods Chapter 70: Sienna**

**Laharl started shivering while he, Adell, and Mao were walking through Frigidia. He was carrying Marona in his arms due to her being unconscious after falling into an icy cold body of water. He put his scarf around her to warm her up, but this left him with even left protection from the cold.**

**"D-Dammit. It's so c-c-cold now."**

**"You jumped into freezing water with no shirt on. Of course it's cold." Adell said.**

**"G-give me your clothes." Laharl said to both Adell and Mao.**

**"No." They simultaneously said.**

**"Come on!" Laharl yelled.**

**"You made the action, you deal with the consequences." Mao told Laharl. **

**"Well I'm f-freezing!" Laharl shouted.**

**"You're carrying an unconscious girl right now. Take off her clothes, and wear them for yourself." Mao suggested.**

**Adell and Laharl just stared at Mao in shock and disgust. **

**"What?" Mao asked.**

**"Never mind." Adell responded. "Anyway, we have no idea where to go. We should have waited for Marona to wake up"**

**"Would you quit complaining already? Look, we're at the edge of the island now." Mao pointed in front of them, and Laharl and Adell saw a vast sea.**

**"Great. Too bad we don't have any way of transportation." Laharl said.**

**"Easy. We'll freeze the ocean and walk on it." Mao answered.**

**"You shouldn't do that. Think about how other people would be affected if you froze the sea." Adell said.**

**Mao groaned. "You act like a delinquent. Anyway, how are we even going to get of Frigidia then?" **

**Adell looked at the sea. "There are a lot of boats. Let's go ask them." Adell jumped into the air, and landed in the water near a boat with four short haired, amazon women on it. He picked up the entire boat, and jumped back to Frigidia.**

**"What the hell?!" One of them yelled.**

**"Who are you?!" Another one of them demanded.**

**"Adell. And these are my friends Mao and Laharl."**

**"We're not friends." Mao and Laharl simultaneously said. While Adell was perfectly comfortable with being friends with those two at this point, Mao and Laharl still deny being friends, though they do feel that way at heart. **

**"So you're chroma-oxides I take it?" A red haired amazon one asked. She seemed to be the leader.**

**"Chroma-oxides? What the hell are th-those?" Laharl asked.**

**"We're just here to beat you up and steal your boat." Mao said.**

**"That's not what I had in mind you know." Adel told Mao.**

**"You grabbed their boat and brought them here. What do you think that looks like?" Mao replied.**

**"So we're going to fight?" Laharl gently put Marona further away from the area. "Then let's beat these guys down then!"**

**The leader held out a spear. "We won't hold back just because you're children. You're not taking our boat!" She started to glow with energy. Ice started to form around her. "Goddess of war, grant us intuitive rage. Cobalt Blues!" A giant iceberg was created in her hands, and she hurled it at the group. Laharl, Adell, and Mao jumped out of the way, but Laharl coughed up blood.**

**"D-damn. I'm still injured from when I fought that item g-god." **

**"Wide open!" A blonde amazon with short hair beat down Laharl with her fists, while another one slashed Laharl repeatedly with her sword.**

**"Blazing Knuckle!" Laharl punched the ground, burning the two who were ganging up on him."**

**"Tiger Charge!" Adell made several after images of himself while he charged the leader of the amazons. He then appeared behind her, uppercutted her into the air, and hammered her down. "Hey Mao, aren't you going to help?"**

**"If I joined, it would be way to easy for you. You guys need to stand on your own feet." Mao then started to write notes down while drooling. "Laser beam eyes, flamethrowers instead of arms, and a freeze ray that comes from the mouth. Yes, this is all so perfect." **

**Laharl and Adell facepalmed. "Hey, you could experiment on them if you take them out you know." Laharl said to Mao.**

**Mao immediately used shine beam on the amazons to knock them all out. "Geoffrey X!"**

**Aurum appeared next to Mao in his butler Geoffrey appearance. "Yes lord Mao?"**

**"Hand me the special delivery bag."**

**"Of course." He gave Mao a bag, and Mao immediately put all the defeated amazons into it. "Anything else you'd like me to do?"**

**"Search everywhere on this planet to see if they have any good manga." Mao said. Geoffrey X nodded, and teleported away.**

**"What did you do to them?" Adell asked.**

**"I put them in this special bag for me to experiment on them later." **

**Laharl picked up Marona again, and put her on the boat. "So are we getting on the boat or what?"**

**Adell sighed. "Guess you guys always try to do things the evil way."**

**"How was I supposed to react to you grabbing their entire boat?" Mao asked Adell. **

**"At least I wasn't the one who said we were going to attack them. We could have just talked to them." Adell responded.**

**"Details details. Let's go." Adell, Mao, and Laharl got on the boat, grabbed some oars on the boat, and started to paddle aimlessly as they had no idea where to go."**

* * *

><p><strong>Pram, Babylon, Valvoga, King Drake, and Alexander were talking to Seedle in space. "How do I know you weren't the one to teleport them away?" Pram asked Seedle.<strong>

**"If I did, I would have sent minions to try and kill them by now." Seedle responded. "It was probably a minion of Baal's."**

**"Any idea how we could find out which one? Or at least where the three main characters are?" King Drake asked.**

**"Of course there is dumbass." Orphelion in Valvoga's body replied. "The sacred tome."**

**"We'd write something in it, and we'd know the exact location of Laharl, Adell, and Mao." Alexander said.**

**"That could take a lot of mana though." Babylon said.**

**"It would take a lot of mana from any of us." Micky said.**

**"I STILL SAY WE SHOULD KILL SEEDLE!" Dryzen shouted in his typical insanely loud voice.**

**"I'm the only chance we have at getting Zetta's body back from Baal." Seedle pointed out.**

**"There's no way you can be trusted." Alexander told Seedle. "Hell, if all of us powerful overlords...and King Drake gang up on you, it might be enough to take you down."**

**"Typical of you to rush into things without thinking." A voice said. In a light blue flash, Salome appeared.**

**"Salome? Where were you after the incident at my netherworld?" Pram asked.**

**"I was spying on Baal and the item god 2's." Salome answered. "It was the staff item god 2 that teleported the three, and it's what stopping you from finding out where they are."**

**"You spied on them and they never noticed you?" Micky asked.**

**"Baal didn't. But I feel that the item gods did, but just didn't care."**

**"Those things are going to be a pain to deal with." Pram said. "Anyway Seedle, if you can control Baal's so easily why can't you do that with others?"**

**"Baal's died plenty of times. I can control most souls of dead people with ease. Souls of living beings are out of my reach."**

**"Yet you weren't able to control Krichevskoys soul at all, even though he was dead. Some lord of the underworld." Orpheion said.  
><strong>

**Seedle didn't bother to respond. He was more interested in Salome arriving. "You should know better than to come here." Seedle drew out his sword.**

**"If you want me to kill you again, I'll be more than happy to do that." Salome got out her knife. **

**"Calm down." Babylon said. "Salome, we need Seedle to destroy Baal's soul."**

**"Need him? All we have to do is defeat Baal in Zetta's body and have the sacred tome remove Baal from Zetta's body. There's nothing we need this bastard for."**

**"How about I destroy your soul right now?" Seedle asked. "You might be too powerful for me to control, but that's just a minor detail." **

**"Hey idiots. If you guys kill each other, that's two less powerful people to go against Baal." Pram told them. "Anyway relax. I've found out where the Disgaea main characters are. We can watch them on the T.V again."  
><strong>

**"How? I thought you said you couldn't locate them?" King Drake asked.**

**"It's called channel surfing."**

* * *

><p><strong>Laharl, Adell, and Mao were paddling while Marona was still unconscious. "We don't even know where to go." Adell told Mao.<strong>

**"Shut up! My 1.8 million E.Q never steers me wrong."**

**Laharl pointed ahead. "There's an island over there."**

**"Then let's go to it." Adell said.**

**"Who the hell made you two in charge?" Mao asked.**

**"Alright, then what do you want to do?" Adell asked.**

**Mao opened his mouth, but nothing came to mind. "Let's go to that island."**

**After a few more minutes of paddling the group made it to an island where around half of it was taken up by a factory that seemed to make bottles. "Now what do we do?" Laharl asked.**

**"Maybe we should walk around and ask where Marona's island is." Adell asked. The idea of waiting for Marona to wake up was out of the question for the three. Patience wasn't a strong suit of theirs.**

**"We should probably go inside that huge factory." Mao said. The group began to walk, but a voice stopped them.**

**"Hold it right there! What do you think you're doing with Maronakins?!" **

**"What the hell?"" Mao asked.**

**A walking talking shark monster wearing a hawaiian shirt walked to Laharl Adell and Mao. "She hasn't been at her island in days! Now I see three sickos wit her who are going to get beaten down if they don't give her back!"**

**"The only sicko here is this freak." Laharl tilted his head at Mao.**

**"You expect me to believe that when she's knocked out, carried by you, and you don't have a shirt on?" **

**"Relax. He never wears a shirt." Adell told him. "Who are you anyway?"**

**"Name's Cauldron, the island collector." The shark answered. "Who the heck are you bozo's?"**

**"Adell, Mao, and Laharl." Adell said.**

**"Why the hell do you say my name last?" Laharl demanded.**

**"Does that even matter?"**

**"Anyway, we're trying to get to a place called Phantom Isle for the half pint Laharl over here." Mao told Cauldron.**

**"So you kidnap Maronakins and now try to rob her place?" **

**"We're not kidnapping her dumbass." Laharl said. "She went unconscious after she nearly drowned. Me and some phantom guy called Ash had to save her."**

**"You saved her?" Cauldron asked. "Well I guess you aren't as bad as I thought then. Follow me, we're going to take her to Sienna." Cauldron ran inside the factory.**

**"Who's Sienna?" Adell asked. He got no answer, so the three ran after Cauldron. They eventually followed Cauldron into an office with a woman who had long red hair, and wore a dark dress. There was also a rabbit like creature with pants and goggles. **

**"Sienna, Marona's been found!" Cauldron yelled.**

**"Really?" The woman, Sienna, let out a sigh of relief. "Where did you find her?"**

**Laharl, Adell, and Mao came in the office. "Why the hell did you bring us here?" Mao asked.**

**"These three kids had Marona unconscious. Apparently they saved her."**

**Sienna walked to Laharl, carrying Marona. "I thank all of you." Sienna said.**

**"Give most of the thanks to Laharl. He was kind enough to jump in to save her, and give her his own scarf." Adell replied.**

**"I'm not kind!" Laharl shouted.**

**Sienna put a hand on Marona. "Her body's cold. I'll warm her up, but you need to take Marona to her home in Phantom Isle." Sienna sent energy into Marona. It didn't wake her up, but her body got warmer.**

**"We were planning to go to Phantom Isle anyway." Mao said. "Problem is, we have no idea where to go."**

**The rabbit creature with goggles spoke up. "I can take you guys there. I have a pretty big ship, and I know how to get to Phantom Isle."**

**"You're going to help us out? Thanks." Adell said.**

**"But you two might not want to be seen by most people at Ivoire." Sienna told Laharl and Mao.**

**"Why's that?" Mao asked.**

**"I can tell by your eyes that you're demons."**

**"Wait, what?!" Cauldron yelled in shock.**

**"The one with blue hair even has small wings and horns. How could you not tell?" The rabbit asked Cauldron.**

**"The people of Ivoire don't trust demons, especially after Sulphur and it's shadows attacked."**

**"Whatever. I couldn't care less about what they think of me." Mao said.**

**"I do! They better show respect for me when I take over this planet!" Laharl yelled.**

**"I'll take you guys to my ship. Follow me." The rabbit led Laharl, Adell, and Mao outside.**

**"Two of those boys are demons?" Cauldron asked.**

**"Possibly all three of them. But I doubt they're evil. We might need them."**

**"Need them? For what?"**

**Sienna looked out into the sea. "There's been a lot of people reporting about monsters recently. I can feel powerful evil presences. But I don't know what they are. It's not Sulphur, but even more powerful."**

**"Wait, you mean to say that Ivoire's in danger?" Cauldron asked.**

**"Probably. All we can do for now is get more information about what's going on." She looked down at one of her legs. "I might soon have to fight again.**

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the next chapter. Short compared to the previous few, and not as good, but I hope you enjoyed it. I hope you're having a great day, and look forward to the next chapter.<strong>


	74. A game of hide and seek

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods Chapter 71: A game of hide and seek**

**Etna and Flonne found themselves in an area filled with greenery. A small beach was nearby, and several wood houses were at a distance. "Where are we?" Flonne asked.**

**"Did that bitch Pram try to sabotage us again?"**

**"Don't worry mademoiselles. She had no part in this." Mid-boss appeared in front of them. "It's been a while hasn't it?"**

**"It's only been a few days." Etna pointed out. **

**"Did you bring us here Mr. Mid-boss?" Flonne asked.**

**"My dear girl, I prefer to be called the Dark Adonis. But yes. With the power of the sacred tome, I brought you to this area, Terra Firma. A location in Ivoire."**

**"Hold on. If you brought us here, does that mean you were the one who took away Laharl, Adell, Mao, and Marona?" Etna asked.**

**"No. That was the staff item god 2 who did that." Mid-boss answered. "Weakest of the item god 2's physically, but most powerful magic wise by far, and easily the most cunning one." **

**"Then why did you bring us here?" Etna asked. "What about the others?"**

**"Pram sent them to a place called Monetopia. She might not know it, but that's where one of the item god 2's are. No predictions about any group members dying there however, but there's probably going to be a fight."**

**"Then why did you bring us here? They need all the help they can get against somebody that powerful!" Flonne yelled.**

**"Because Phantom Isle is where the main characters are heading. And Baal's waiting for them."**

**Etna and Flonne both widened their eyes in shock. "No...That can't be true." Etna said.**

**"The sacred tome predicted it. And nobody faked that so far. It predicts that everybody except Baal will be killed at Phantom Isle. But you two going there might change that. Go to Phantom Isle, but your friends might be wounded at Monetopia."**

**"Are you trying to confuse us?!" Etna demanded.**

**"Of course not. You two are my rival's best friends. It's possible that you can save his life." **

**Etna and Flonne were silent. "Etna, I feel bad about not going to Monetopia but"**

**Etna interrupted her. "I know what you mean Flonne." She turned to Mid-boss. "Where's Phantom Isle from here?"**

**"South west from here. Hopefully you can fare without my magnificence."**

**"Why aren't you going to fight Baal?" Flonne asked.**

**Mid-boss started sweating nervously. "Well...you see..." Mid-boss pounded his fist as if he suddenly got an idea. "The mana power of Baal and I are both so great that if we fought, Phantom Isle would probably be destroyed, and everybody there will be killed."**

**"Sure thing Mid-boss." Etna said, obviously not impressed. Etna and Flonne flew off, heading towards Phantom Isle.**

**Mid-boss turned back into his Krichevskoy appearance after they left. "Too bad that's the actual reason." Krichevskoy teleported away.**

* * *

><p><strong>Laharl, Adell, and Mao were on a boat that was being sailed by the scrabbit monster who was previously at Sienna's office. There was no place to put the unconscious Marona, so Laharl had to carry her in his arms again. "We're heading towards Phantom Isle." The scrabbit told them. "By the way, I haven't told you guys my name yet. I'm Murasaki. Nice to meet ya."<strong>

**"God dammit, are everybody on this planet so disgustingly polite!?" Mao shouted.**

**Murasaki actually started laughing. "Oh man, if only you knew how everybody treated Marona before she saved them from Sulphur." **

**"They always insulted her or tried to con her." Ash said in phantom form. Laharl was right next to Ash, and didn't even see him. Laharl practically jumped in shock.**

**"Warn somebody next time!" Laharl shouted.**

**"Sorry about that. Anyway thanks for saving Marona."**

**"You saved her to." Laharl pointed out thinking about when Marona was drowning.**

**"He's probably talking about the sword item god 2, Yoshitsuna." Mao told Laharl.**

**"I don't know what you did, but I know that Marona would have died if it wasn't for you."**

**Laharl turned around. "Don't mention it. And I mean literally." Laharl walked away, while still on the boat.**

**"What's with him?" Ash asked.**

**"He's always like this. Same thing goes for Mao most of the time." Adell told Ash.**

**"Shut up. Anyway, I'm pretty sure he's pissed off about being spared by Yoshitsuna." Mao said.**

**"Watch out!" Murasaki turned the boat quickly, narrowly avoiding a laser beam.**

**"The hell was that?!" Mao yelled. **

**Adell got a close look. He saw a man with flaming red hair fighting a woman with short yellow hair. They were fighting on phantom isle. "Zetta and Salome!" Adell yelled.**

**"You mean Baal and Salome." Mao corrected. "Remember that Baal took over Zetta's body."**

**"Good. Now I can kick both Zetta's ass and Baal's ass at the same time!" Laharl yelled. **

**"I can't get you any closer than here. The ship could be destroyed." Murasaki said.**

**"No problem. Laharl, fly me and Mao to Phantom Isle also." Adell told Laharl.**

**"Like I can carry you two and chroma girl all at once." Laharl said.**

**"You're right. If only Zetta or Alexander were with us instead of you. I'm sure they'd be strong enough to do it." Mao said. ****Laharl immediately grabbed Mao, slung him on his back, and had Adell grab on his legs. He then flew all the way to Phantom Isle while carrying Marona in his arms, Mao on his back, and Adell holding his legs. _'So easy to manipulate.'_ Mao thought.**

**Laharl reached Phantom Isle, and put Marona on the ground, while Adell and Mao got off him. "*Huff* How's that. *Pant* think I can't do it now?"**

**"Great job. Keep at it, and you might become a fourth as strong as I am." Mao smirked. He was loving how he could rub in how he was practically at his original level.**

**Laharl was about to yell, but Marona woke up in his arms. "Ugh. What happened?" **

**"Half-pint here decided that he wanted to act as your knight in shining armor when you fell into freezing cold water." Mao said.**

**"I WILL MURDER YOU!" Laharl screeched.**

**"Thanks Laharl." Marona said. She got out of Laharl's arms, and stood up. She then noticed Salome fighting Baal in Zetta's body. "We have to help her." **

**"Already was planning on it." Adell ran to Baal. "Remember us?!" Adell kicked Baal into the air, jumped up to him, and piledrived him into the ground.**

**"Stay out of this!" Salome warned.**

**"What are you stupid? There's no way you'll beat Baal on your own." Adell told Salome.**

**Baal stood up, and slashed at Adell. Adell dodged, but the force of the slash destroyed a nearby tree. "You're far too weak to beat me." Baal told Adell. He stood up, and eyed Laharl, Mao, and Marona. "Good to see that I can kill all of you with this new body. You don't even have most of your allies with you."**

**"Marona kicked your ass when you were in Zetta's body on her own remember?" Laharl asked. As Adell and Mao were unconscious when that happened, he was the only one who knew the details.**

**"That was in the past." Baal said. "Besides, Seedle was controlling the body, and Zetta was controlling the mind. I wasn't really doing the fighting. But this time..." Baal was about to slash the air. Adell pushed Laharl down to the ground before Baal slashed. "If he didn't save you, you would have definitely lost your head. Literally."**

**"Ash, we'll have to be careful to cause as little destruction as possible to Phantom Isle." Marona told Ash.**

**"That's going to be tough." Ash turned visible, and was glowing with blue energy. "You'll go no further! For her sake, I will not fail!"**

**Wind started to form around Marona. "Valiant phantoms, aid me in battle. Chartreuse Gale!" **

**"Show offs." Laharl muttered. **

**"Hilarious coming from you." Adell replied. They stood up, and got ready to fight.**

**"You're going to help us out?" Mao asked.**

**"I won't kill Zetta, but I will defeat Baal." Salome replied. "And if there's any possibility that you'll try to kill him..."**

**"I got it." Mao drew out his sword. Everybody got ready to fight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gordon, Jennifer, Thursday, Rozalin, Tink, Taro, Hanako, Yukimaru, Almaz, Sapphire, Raspberyl, Mr. Champloo, Master BigSter, Salvatore, Asagi, and Aramis all arrived at a large city with several large building, multiple gardens, and clear blue skies.<strong>

**"What is this place?" Taro asked.**

**"I dunno. Veldime doesn't have much books about other planets." Hanako said.**

**"It's called Monetopia." A familiar voice said. Pram, wearing a white hat, was under an umbrella drinking prinny juice.**

**"What are you doing here?" Gordon demanded. **

**"What, you think I only know how to enjoy myself by watching people suffer?" ****Nobody responded. "Ugh. Whatever. Anyway I don't know how I can help you guys anymore. You'll have to find the rest out for..." Pram stopped talking, and tilted her head to dodge a thrown axe. It hit an anthropomorphic owl in the head, killing it.**

_**You dodged. Not bad.**_** A shadowy see through figure that looked like a majin walked towards the group.**

**"Huh. Wasn't expecting one of you to come here." Pram said.**

_**This place has a lot of people to kill. And I love killing. You met Ultimus at Veldime right?**_

**"Ultimus?" Almaz asked.**

_**The fist item god 2. He's the spirit of the Ultimus, most powerful fist weapon. **_**The axe item god 2 grabbed his axe out of the owl creature's skull. _As for me, I'm torn between Grand Madness or Apocalypse. _**

**"You don't know what weapon you're the spirit of?" Pram asked.**

_**When I fought Baal at my item world, I didn't even know my weapons had names until he beat me. Then I just knew that my favorite axes were those two. How about for a name, call me Grand Apocalypse?**_

**"That's a stupid name." Sapphire said.**

_**Screw you! **_**Grand Apocalypse then looked around. Many people at monetopia were scared, and running away after what it did. _Man this is going to be fun._**

**"What are you talking about?" Jennifer asked.**

_**Look, I know that if I fight you guys, you're going to get horribly beaten. Don't try and protest, you remember when Ultimus fought you at Veldime.**_

**"So what?! You could be weaker than that guy!" Asagi yelled.**

_**If I knew how to laugh, you could bet your ass I would. Anyway, let's have some fun. **_**Grand Apocalypse got out a cheap axe.**

**"You think we'll let you toy with us?" Rozalin got out her gun.**

_**Of course you won't let me. But you're way too weak to do anything about it.**_

**"Don't underestimate us!" Gordon shouted.**

**"Badasses don't hesitate no matter how strong the opponent is." Raspberyl said.**

_**Sure thing. But before you attack, let me think of a game for us to play.**_

**"You won't get a chance!" Sapphire threw her axe at Grand Apocalypse like a boomerang. It caught the axe with it's bare hand.**

_**I'd throw this at your skull if I wasn't still thinking of a game for us to play. **_**Grand Apocalypse threw Sapphire's axe to the ground.**

**"I have an idea." Pram said. "Throw the cheap axe into the air, and then try and kill the group. When the cheap axe hits the ground you stop."**

**"We're not your toys you know." Aramis said.**

**"True. Toys don't complain as much as you guys." **

_**I like your thinking. But I want to expand a bit. Everybody in this city. Everybody runs and hides, while me and my other axes will be the seekers. Like a game of hide and seek. I'll stop when my axe hits the ground.**_

**"Pretty ruthless. I like that." Pram turned to the group. "Good luck against him." Pram teleported away.**

**"What a surprise. That bitch left us for dead again." Hanako said.**

**"I order you to come back!" Salvatore yelled.**

_**I heard you like giving orders. Well here's an order for you to follow instead of give.**_** Grand Apocalypse said. _Amuse me._ The axe item god 2 threw his cheap axe into the air. His game has begun.**


	75. Alternate Ending 4: Human World Ending

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods: Human World Ending**

_Requirements: Have 50 or more Ally kills when Rozalin transforms into True Zenon at the human world_

**Adell, bleeding and injured, walked his way towards Zenon-Rozalin. "Rozalin, you're not alone. Almost everybody here cares about you. I do to. We won't betray you."**

**"Enough! I can't trust anything you say!" Zenon yelled at Adell. She had lightning strike Adell, knocking him to the ground.**

**"Gah!" Adell coughed up blood.**

**"Adell!" Taro and Hanako yelled simultaneously.**

**"Why would you do that to a close friend of yours?!" Raspberyl yelled at Zenon.**

**"I have no friends. Only enemies." Zenon was building up mana. "Die."**

**Adell teared up, but made no struggle. "Please. Promise me that you won't kill the others."**

**"I won't make a promise if I won't follow it." Zenon fired a laser down at Adell. No body was there. Only large amounts of blood that stained the ground.**

**Taro and Hanako started crying uncontrollably. They tried to say words, but nothing came out.**

**"Sir Adell..." Yukimaru fell to her knees. "Ms. Rozalin...how could you kill him?"**

**"I'm not Rozalin." She said without hesitation. "I'm Zenon, a being of solitude. And now, all of you will die."**

**"We won't give up! We will prevail!" Gordon shouted.**

**Laharl and Mao started up building large amounts of mana. "You damn bitch!" Laharl shouted.**

**"He risked his life for you. He tried everything he could to save you, and you just kill him like that? You make me sick!" Mao yelled. **

**Laharl's mother giving up her life to save Laharl, and Mao's dad getting killed because of Mao made them care about the situation of Adell trying to protect Rozalin. And her killing him just pissed them off.**

**"Laharl, what are you doing?!" Flonne asked.**

**"What am I doing? I'm going to kick her ass that's what!" Laharl answered.**

**"But you can't win against her!" Etna protested.**

**"Watch me!"**

**"Count me in on that to!" Mao agreed. The energy they were gaining from their rage made Baal's curse practically useless.**

**"Mao, this is too dangerous!" Raspberyl yelled.**

**"You'll die if you try to fight her!" Almaz warned. **

**Mao ignored them, and drew out his sword. "Are you ready?"**

**"If you think you can defeat me, you're more foolish than I thought." Zenon said. Mao used shine beam on Zenon, blasting her to a building.**

**"Shut up you third-rate fraud." Mao said. "I'll show you that there's no comparison between us!" Mao and Laharl charged at Zenon. As Zenon prepared to use 'Dark Liberation' on the two. **

_**Already weakened from when Zetta, Baal, and Zenon all fought each other, the force of Laharl, Mao, and Zenon fighting was too much for Earth to handle. Earth exploded, and every living thing on it died.**_

_**Baal was unable to escape, nor defend himself from the destruction of the human world. Not only was he killed, but his soul was destroyed, unable to reincarnate. The universe was safe from him.**_

**Krichevskoy began to walk out of the sacred altar. "You're leaving Krichesvkoy?" Lamington answered.**

**"Baal's soul is destroyed. He's been stopped. There's no longer a point for me to stay here." He teleported away.**

**"I suppose you're right." Lamington said. _The universe was saved, but Lamington and Krichevskoy never felt happiness again for the rest of their lives._**

* * *

><p><strong>It's taking a while for the next chapter to be made, so I made this alternate ending to ease the wait. With school starting for me now, I have limited time to work on my story, but I'll try to get out as many as I can. I hope you enjoyed the alternate ending. <strong>


	76. Zetta's thanks

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods Chapter 72: Zetta's thanks**

**The axe item god 2, going by the name Grand Apocalypse, threw an axe to a building, causing it to collapse, killing nearly all of the people inside it. _Should have picked a better hiding spot. _It went back to him like a boomerang.**

**Sapphire charged at the axe item god 2, and chopped into him with her axe. "Don't forget that we're fighting!" She tried to chop into it again, but the axe item god 2 jumped out of the way.**

_**Don't be a killjoy. Nobody likes those. **_**He used his Apocalypse axe to disarm Sapphire, before using his Grand Madness axe to chop into her body, causing her to fall to the ground. _I'm way stronger than all of you. It won't be as fun if it was just a straight fight._**

**Before he could finish off Sapphire, Almaz and Raspberyl both attacked the axe item god 2 with 'Running Crosses' and 'Omega Fire' respectively. It turned around to face them, only for him to be wide open for Sapphire to chop into him with her axe, and throw the item god 2 into the air. Rozalin, Asagi, and Salvatore then charged up energy into their guns, and fired at the axe item god 2.**

_**They don't focus a lot of the hiding part of our game. **_**He fell to the ground, and started to walk away from the group.**

**"Where are you going?" Rozalin asked.**

_**The only one of you hiding is the blue frog. **_**Grand Apocalypse said. ****The group noticed Tink was hiding under a table. _There's still people hiding. I'll look for them._**

**"Never look away from the noodles when they're being cooked. You'll never know when a fire could burn you. Boom!" Mr. Champloo yelled.**

**"Our fight isn't over yet!" Gordon shouted. "Leave the people out of this!"**

_**This isn't a fight. This is a game. **_**The axe item god 2 started running. While nowhere near as fast as the fist item god 2 Ultimus, and still visible, it was much faster than the rest of the group. He quickly found and killed people hiding in monetopia , chopping off their heads, or putting an axe in their chest.**

**"I order you to come back and fight us!" Salvatore yelled.**

_**I don't take orders from people weaker than me. **_**The axe item god 2 found a woman that looked like a humanoid owl creature, and a young baby, that was also owl like. _I found more victims._**

**Grand Apocalypse walked towards the two owls. "St-stay away from us!" The owl woman yelled.**

**_I don't think so. _He chopped of the arm of the owl woman. She started to scream in pain, and the horrified baby cried. _I love killing weakling just as much as I love killing strong people. Killing strong people is fun because of the challenge, but killing weaklings is even more fun for their look of sheer terror._**

**"We won't let you hurt that child zam!" Yukimaru screamed.**

**Grand Appocalypse sighed, and threw several axes at the group. Each of the axes seemed to have a mind of it's own, attacking the group with no problem. They couldn't get close to the item god 2. _I don't like spoil sports. Respect my game. _Grand Appocalypse raised up his two favorite axes, Grand Madness, and Apocalypse, and chopped into the owl baby repeatedly. It's screams of terror and pain were music to the item god's ears. When it died, the owl mother started breaking down crying.**

**"HOW COULD YOU!? YOU MONSTER!" **

**"You bastard!" Sapphire screamed.**

**"You'll pay for that!" Gordon bellowed.**

_**Don't worry.**_** Grand Madness told the owl woman. _You'll be with it soon enough. _The cheap axe that the item god 2 threw into the air landed inside the mother's head. Grand Madness pulled the axe out of the woman's dead body. ****_Our game is over. _He told the group. _It was fun, but it would have been much better if you hid like you were supposed to._**

**"Like hell we'd do that!" Asagi yelled. She tried to fire at the axe item god 2, but he disappeared. "DAMMIT!"**

**"We'll make him pay when we see him again." Sapphire said.**

**"But how? He's around as strong as the fist item god guy we fought at Veldime right?" Taro asked.**

**"He was way too powerful for us." Hanako pointed out. **

**"I can't exactly blame that frog for hiding." Aramis said.**

**"I had reason to. He was simply too powerful." Tink responded. **

**"We can't worry about that for now." Jennifer said. She looked sadly at the mostly destroyed Monetopia, and all the bodies. "We need to find a way to get to Baal."**

**The group started walking, most of them saddened by the incident, and how they were helpless to stop it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Baal (in Zetta's body) continued to fight Salome, Marona, Ash, Laharl, Adell, and Mao at phantom Isle. Laharl and Adell were unsurprisingly heavily injured quickly due to their lowered strength from Baal's curse. <strong>

**"You two should stop fighting. You're not going to help out." Mao said.**

**"Piss off!" Laharl shouted. He charged at Zetta-Baal with his sword. "Blade Rush!" Laharl slashed through Baal, who shrugged it off.**

**"So weak now." Baal fired eyelasers at Laharl to blast him to a tree. "Just you wait son of Krichevskoy. I'll save you for last."**

**"Vulcan Blaze!" Adell did a barrage of fast and flaming punches and kicks at Baal. No damage was dealt. Baal back handed Adell away. Adell was about to attack Baal again but Mao held out his arm in front of Adell as a sign to stop. "Why are you trying to stop me Mao?"**

**"You're way too weak to fight against." Mao told him.**

**"So what, I should just sit back, watch you struggle and not do anything?" **

**"Would you rather hold us back and get us killed?" Mao asked. Adell said nothing. "Just sit back and let us fight him."**

**Ash was colliding swords with Zetta-Baal. After a while, he managed to knock the sword out of Baal's hand, and slash him into the air. "Super Rising Dragon!" Ash jumped into the air, surrounded by water to form a makeshift dragon. He repeatedly knocked Baal up into space, grabbed Baal, and drove him straight to the ground.**

**"That's the attack he used to take you out in one move." Laharl told Mao, with smug in his voice.**

**"Save your smug talk for when you can actually stand a chance against me in a fight." Mao replied.**

**Baal stood up, and punched Ash in the gut. "You're not half bad. But you're not good enough." He knocked Ash to the ground, and shot eye lasers at him while he was down. Ash disappeared after that. "Who's next?"**

**"Let's take him at the same time." Mao told Salome. **

**"Alright. I'll distract him, and you hit him while he's wide open." Salome rushed to Baal, and slashed him repeatedly. Due to Baal being in Zetta's body, she made sure that none of the slashes were fatal.**

**"Think you can stand a chance against me? Guess again! Baal Beam!" He fired eyelasers at Salome, knocking her to the ocean.**

**"It's Zetta Beam you bastard!" Zetta roared. He regained control of his body for that moment, but Baal took control immediately after. "Ugh. Damn. Didn't think he'd still be able to fight back."**

**"Vasa Aergun!" Mao transformed into a giant creature, and fired several bolts of electricity at Baal. He then fired a giant laser from his mouth at Baal, before reverting back to normal.**

**"Illusion Hunt!" Salome rushed to Baal, span around him, and made 4 clones of herself. Three of the clones grabbed Baal, and jumped into the air, while the fourth clone gave Salome a boost for her to jump in the air, and slash Baal to the ground.**

**"Confine!" Right before Baal hit the ground, Marona confined a fighter from a nearby tree to punch Baal in the face, and through a boulder.**

**"Damn, you guys are pissing me off." Baal grabbed his (technically Zetta's) sword, and jumped into the air. "I'll kill you all in one shot! Seven Si-!"**

**"Chaos Impact!" Etna's voice yelled.**

**"Divine Ray!" Flonne's voice yelled. A giant fire ball from Etna, and a giant laser of awe energy from Flonne struck Baal, interrupting his attack, and knocking him down to Phantom Isle again.**

**"Etna! Flonne!" Laharl yelled.**

**Etna and Flonne flew down to Phantom Isle in front of the group. "You really need to stop needing us to save your ass all time prince." Etna said. But her smile made it clear that she was relieved to see the group were ok.**

**"With the power of love, Baal won't win!" Flonne exclaimed.**

**"Give it a rest love freak." Laharl said. He was glad they came, but there was no way in hell he'd admit it.**

**"If you think you two stopped their deaths, you were wrong. You just dragged things out for a few more seconds." Baal focused energy into his eyes, and fired lasers at Flonne, Etna, Laharl, Adell, Mao, Marona, and Salome.**

**"Berry, barrier, balidaire! Mirror reflect the strike!" A barrier appeared in front of the group to protect them from the lasers. However, Baal's attack was starting to break through the barrier rather than get reflected. "Ugh. It's too powerful."**

**"I can help you." Marona raised her staff into the air. "Magic Boost!" Flonne's INT stat boosted. **

**"Enfeeble!" Salome yelled. She targeted Baal, and his ATK stat dropped. Due to the changes in stats, Flonne eventually had the strength to reflect Baal's attack back at Baal. **

**"GYAAAA!" Baal was scarred, panting, and his (technically Zetta's) clothes were in tatters. "Never thought Zetta's power would be used against me."**

**Laharl punched his fist against his palm. "I've got an idea!"**

**"You?!" Adell and Mao asked in shock.**

**Laharl ignored the two, and turned to Marona. "Do the thing you did at Pram's netherworld! Confining Zetta's phantom double to yourself!"**

**"WHAT?!" Everybody else yelled. They were all unconscious at the time, so only Laharl, Zetta, Seedle, and the item god 2's knew that about Marona.**

**"I'll give it a shot!" Marona focused. "Confine!" The phantom double of Zetta went into Marona's body, and Zetta's voice disturbingly came out of Marona's mouth. "Time to show you the power of the most badass freaking overlord!"**

**"That's...disturbing." Etna said.**

**"It was for me and Zetta to." Laharl replied.**

**"Hahaha! You idiots!" Baal just stuck his hand at Marona, and the phantom double of Zetta leaved her, and went into him.**

**"What the hell!?" Laharl yelled.**

**"How did he do that?" Adell asked.**

**"It's ZETTA'S phantom double you dumbasses! And I'M controlling Zetta. That bastard Seedle must never have thought of doing that when you used that technique against him." Baal's power raised a fair amount. "Thanks for that by the way."**

**"Nice plan." Mao sarcastically told Laharl.**

**"Like you have anything better!" Laharl shouted.**

**"At least I didn't give Baal a boost in power!"**

**"I have an idea." Salome said. "Remember how you beat me Adell?" Salome asked.**

**"Laharl and Mao sent me their mana power, and I gained a huge boost from that." Adell answered.**

**"All three of you do that to each other at the same time." **

**"Huh?" Laharl asked.**

**"Match your mana wavelengths with each other, and it can give you a boost in power."**

**"I get it. Like Laharl and the jewel of the gods." Flonne said.**

**"You'll be left wide open though, so we'll buy you time." Marona told the group.**

**"Eh. Don't see why not to go for it." Adell replied.**

**"Fine. Don't screw this up." Mao said.**

**"Don't worry. We won't." Etna got out her spear. "Here we come Baal! Spear Storm!" Etna had several flames in the shape of spears rain down on Baal.**

**"Terra Ice!" Flonne summoned an ice maiden that fired a blizzard at Baal.**

**"Valiant Phantoms, aid me in battle. Charteuse Gale!" Marona confined several phantoms to rocks and plants around the island to attack Baal.**

**"You pieces of shit are pissing me off!" Baal started to slash his way through every phantom Marona threw at him. **

**"This isn't good." Mao said.**

**"Hey, focus." Adell told Mao. "How are we going to do this anyway."**

**"We should all try to send mana to each other at the same time. Don't know what to do after that." Mao replied.**

**"Heh. Looks like you guys are helpless without me." Laharl said. "Just adjust your mana flow to match the others. That's what I did with the jewel of the gods."**

**Adell and Mao nodded, and they all began to attempt Salome's plan.**

**Baal rushed to Flonne, and slashed her repeatedly. Etna shot him in the leg, before stabbing him with her spear. Salome knocked Baal into the air, and slashed him repeatedly at high speeds, before knocking him to the ground. Flonne then used 'Divine Ray' while he was down.**

**"You guys are getting to be a pain. Dimensional Slash!" Baal charged up energy into his sword, and slashed. A long green wave of mana was about to come from it.**

**"This whole island is going bye-bye!" **

**"No!" Marona ran to Baal and tackled him. This interrupted the attack, but Baal then immediately slashed her normally. Blood flew out of her body, and she fell to the ground.**

**"MARONA!" Laharl and Adell yelled.**

**"Calm down, and focus." Mao told them. "This is the only shot we have at beating Baal."**

**"Like I'll let you take that chance!" Baal fired eye lasers at the three, but Etna shielded the three. She fell to the ground not long after. "What a pointless sacrifice." Baal ran to Adell, Mao, and Laharl. "Badass Overdrive!"**

**"Forgetting somebody?" Flonne casted Terra Star on Baal, before Salome stabbed him in the chest.**

**"You annoying bitches." He immediately turned to Flonne. "Badass Overdrive!" He delivered several quick and powerful punched to Flonne, before hammering her to the ground. "Behold the true strength of an overlord!" Laharl, Adell, and Mao continued to empower each other by Salome's plan, though they struggled to remain calm.**

**"Baal, you won't have Zetta's body forever. I'll make sure of that."**

**"In your dreams you stupid bitch. Get ready to di-!"**

**A huge surge of mana came from Laharl, Adell, and Mao.**

**"What the hell?"**

**"They did it." Salome said.**

**Laharl, Adell, and Mao walked towards Baal. Laharl and Adell's power was the highest it's been in weeks. "We've broken your curse Baal." Adell said.**

**"The surge of mana was just enough to break it." Mao told Baal.**

**"Now it's time to get beaten! Wind Cutter!" Laharl slashed the air, and a compressed air wave slashed Baal.**

**"Lion's Roar!" Adell fired a beam of energy from his hands at Baal. Unlike every one of Laharl and Adell's attacks used at Phantom isle, this one actually hurt Baal.**

**"How did that hurt me?" **

**"We've broken your curse Baal." Mao impaled Baal's (technically Zetta's) body. "Blast finger!" Mao had an explosions set off from inside Baal. "Now these two can keep up with me again."**

**"Ugh. Baal Beeeeaaaaaam!" Baal fired eye lasers at it's maximum power at the three.**

**"Overlord's Wrath!" Laharl fired several fire balls to collide with the lasers.**

**"Lion's Roar!" Adell fired a beam of energy from his hands to boost the strength of Laharl's attack.**

**"Vasa Aergun!" After transforming into a giant creature, and fired a giant blast of energy from his mouth at the attack. With the combined strength of the three, now original leveled, main characters, Baal was blasted to the beach shore.**

**"Hahaha! Aw man that was awesome! Wish you could have shown me this power when you fought me at my netherworld!" **

**Laharl, Adell, Mao, and Salome were taken by surprise by this. "Z-Zetta?" Salome asked.**

**"Damn. Baal's constantly fighting back for control."**

**"How did you get back in control anyway?" Adell asked.**

**"He briefly took control again when Baal copied Zetta's attack, but renamed it. Must have to do with willpower or something like that." Mao said.**

**"Doesn't matter. He's taking control again. I have to do this." He looked up at the sky. "Hey Alexander! You want to kill me right?! Come get it!"**

**"Hold on, what are you doing?!" Salome asked.**

**A bolt of lightning struck the ground, and Alexander appeared from it. "Zetta..." Alexander was tearing up. **

**"How did he get here?" Mao asked.**

**"Pram found out where you guys were for me and the other overlords to watch. Getting here was easy when I found out where you were."**

**"Kill me, and destroy my body. Probably won't destroy Baal's soul, but it won't give him a body to possess anymore." Zetta told Alexander.**

**"You're going to let yourself get killed?" Laharl asked.**

**"No! I won't let you!" Salome yelled.**

**"Salome, this has to happen." Zetta told her. "If I don't do this, you can all die."**

**"Laharl, Adell, and Mao got to their original power!" Salome pointed out.**

**"But Baal's barely started to use my full power." He turned to Alexander. "Do it."**

**"Don't!" Salome screamed.**

**She tried to rush at Alexander, but Mao fired a shine beam at her to knock her back. "Zetta wants this to happen." Mao pointed out. "You want to deny his wishes?"**

**Salome said nothing. She then started to tear up. **

**"This isn't how I wanted to kill you Zetta. I hate doing this." Alexander held out his hand towards Zetta.**

**"Are you crying Asshat?"**

**"O-Of course not! I'm an overlord dammit!" **

**"Then let's get this show on the road!"**

**Alexander was charging up electricity before he was about to shoot a powerful lightning bolt to kill Zetta. **

_**"What are you doing you idiot!" **_**A booming voice roared inside Zetta's head. It must have been Baal's.**

**"Screwing you over. What does it look like I'm doing?" Zetta answered. "Laharl, Adell, Mao. The huge boost in power you guys had was probably what let me take control. I was so excited to fight you like this. Too bad it couldn't be for very wrong." Zetta created a phantom double of himself again. "Consider this a parting gift. It'll help you guys out." He gave a phantom double of himself to them since Baal absorbed the first one.**

**"Zetta, I promise that we'll take down Baal for you." Adell said.**

**"You better get revived. I'm not going to rest until I beat you." Laharl told Zetta.**

**Zetta chucked. His body then stiffened. Baal was beginning to take over again. "Ugh. Better hurry it up Alex."**

**"Damn you Zetta! This isn't how I wanted to kill you!" He aimed at Zetta.**

**"I didn't care as much for our rivalry as you did, but you were still a great rival."**

**"This isn't over Zetta! If you don't get revived, then I'll train until I die for us to fight in the afterlife!" Alexander shouted. Tears flowed down his cheeks. He fired a bolt of lightning at Zetta. Zetta and Baal who was inside Zetta's body were screaming in pain.**

_**"This can't happen! I had the strongest overlord's body!"**_

**"Gya! And that's why I'm not letting you have it!" Zetta shouted. With the last of his strength, he turned to Salome. "Salome. Thanks for everything you've done. I...I love you." Zetta's body blew up, Baal being unable to use it anymore.**

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the latest chapter. Zetta's been killed, and his body has been blown up for Baal to no longer use. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, though it felt rushed. Especially the scene with the axe item god 2, and for Zetta's sacrifice. I hope you enjoyed it.<strong>


	77. To Verdant Guardiana

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods Chapter 73: To Verdant Guardiana**

**Laharl woke up. He found himself on a bed in a room. To one side of the bed he was on was a window with plants near it, and to the other side was a clothes rack with dresses. He noticed that Mao and Adell were in the room also. "What the hell happened?"**

**"All of us passed out after Zetta died." Adell answered. "We must have been exhausted."**

**"Unsurprisingly, you took the longest to wake up." Mao said with a bitter tone in his voice. **

**"Bummed about Zetta?" Laharl asked, figuring that was the reason Mao was upset.**

**"I'm not as obsessed with beating somebody as you and Alex. What I'm upset about are those!" Mao pointed to Laharl's back and butt.**

**"What's your problem?" **

**"You're a full demon now." Adell answered. "Seedle turning you into a demon's took full effect now." He grabbed something behind Laharl, and shown it to him. It was a tail. A tail that was attached to Laharl. "You also have wings and horns now."**

**Laharl raised an eyebrow. "Not bad. This is probably the only good thing that bastard Seedle's done to me." Laharl turned to Mao. "Since I'm not half human half demon anymore, you don't have any more reason to try and experiment on me right?"**

**Mao started breaking down laughing. "AHAHAHAHA! Hilarious. Just because you're nowhere near as interesting a specimen as you used to be doesn't mean I won't experiment on you."**

**Adell and Laharl both groaned. "Anyway, Marona went shopping for supplies to revive your mom, along with food and medicine while she waited for you to wake up. She became conscious again pretty quickly after we passed out."**

**"Wait a minute, what about Etna and Flonne?" Laharl asked. Adell's eyes widened, and he looked away.**

**"Adell! Mao! Answer me! What about Etna and Flonne?!" **

**Mao hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry."**

**Laharl was shocked, and his eyes started tearing up. "No..."**

**From downstairs, Etna, Flonne, and Marona came in, carrying bags. "We're back!" Flonne exclaimed.**

**"Sorry it took so long. Our merchant phantom didn't have some supplies we needed, so we had to go to Monetopia. It took a lot longer than we thought. There was..." **

**Marona was interrupted by Mao's laughter. "AHAHAHAHA!" ****Laharl's jaw dropped, as Mao laughed at him. "Muhahaha! Another point for the Evil Academy Dean! You should have seen the look on your face! Ahahaha!"**

**"Geez Mao, that was a real dick move." Adell said.**

**"Oh come on, you played along to!" Mao pointed out.**

**"Because you made me." Adell defended, though he was hiding a smile. "But you made it a hell of a lot harder for him to deny that he cares for Etna and Flonne." **

**Laharl drew out his sword. "You girls get out of the room for a little while. I'll need a minute."**

**"Sure thing prince." Etna said. They went downstairs.**

**"This isn't going to be good for Marona's room is it?" Ash asked, while in phantom form.**

**Etna, Flonne, Marona, and Ash hear sounds of slashing, punching, kicking, lasers, magic, and small explosions from the room.**

**"I don't think it's going to be completely destroyed at least." Etna answered. **

**"I hope it won't be too much for me to clean up." Marona said.**

**"It's ok. I'll help!" Flonne told her.**

**"Really? Thanks!" Ash turned visible, and all four of them started unpacking what they bought while waiting for the three main characters to resolve their little issue. **

* * *

><p><strong>Pram, Babylon, Valvoga, King Drake, and Salome were talking in space. Alexander wasn't there though. He wanted to be left alone.<strong>

**"I can't believe Zetta's dead." Micky said.**

**"He was so powerful I'd never think he'd die in battle. Let alone allow himself to be killed." King Drake said**

**"He made his choice, and died to hinder Baal." Babylon said.**

**"And we all know who to blame for this Pram." Orphelion told her. "After all, you ARE the one who gave Baal the plan for him to destroy the universe."**

**"The only thing I gave him help with was how to lower the levels of the three main characters, and information about the jewel of the gods. Everything else he's done on his own." Pram replied.**

**"But that did cause Baal to nearly kill the group several times. Laharl killing himself was technically because of you giving Baal information about the jewel."**

**"She did help them though. She even saved Zetta's life against the fist item god 2." Salome pointed out. Despite all that Pram's done, Salome was actually defending her.**

**"How did those girls not find the rest of the group when they went to Monetopia anyway?" King Drake asked.**

**"Monetopia's a big place. Not too big of a surprise." Pram said. "Anyway, let's see what's going on with the Zenon girl, and the rest of them." Pram changed the channel on the T.V they were watching.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rozalin, Tink, Yukimaru, Taro, Hanako, Raspberyl, Almaz, Sapphire, Mr. Champloo, Salvatore, Master BigSter, Gordon, Jennifer, Thursday, and Aramis were stopped by a brown hog like creature with a blue hat, yellow tie, dark pants, and a fancy purple shirt. "<strong>

**"You forgot about me!" Asagi shouted.**

**Oh right. Her to.**

**Stop!" He yelled. "Are you guys ravens?"**

**"Do we look like birds to you?" Hanako asked.**

**"Are you ok? You might need to get your eyes checked." Sapphire said to the hog like creature. **

**"That's not what I meant! Ravens are basically like mercenaries. But that's not important right now! I need your help."**

**"We're busy with something. Can't it wait?" Rozalin asked.**

**"Of course not!" Gordon shouted. "Heroes must never turn their back on somebody who needs help!" **

**"But the entire universe is at stake zam." Yukimaru said. "If we don't stop Baal, who knows what he'll do?"**

**"Hold on, does this Baal guy have anything to do with that axe bastard a little while ago?" The hog creature asked.**

**"Yeah. What about it?" Taro asked.**

**"Then we're both after the same thing! My name's Hamm, and I'm offering you guys a job."**

**"I told you, we're busy. We can't spend time on this right now." Rozalin told him.**

**"Come on, we should at least listen to him." Raspbery replied. **

**Rozalin sighed. "Very well."**

**"You said we're after the same thing?" Salvatore asked. "Hurry up and tell us then."**

**"I need you to help me get back my brother. That axe guy came into a place me and my brother run, Bamboo Co." Hamm answered. "He killed almost everybody, but it looked like he needed one of us. My dumb brother agreed to help whatever they needed him for without arguing as long as he spared me. The axe guys wasn't too happy about it either."**

**"He did that while slaughtering so many people of this place?" Master BigSter asked.**

**"No. Apparently he had some kind of job to do which involved my brother. He killed a bunch of other people for kicks."**

**"What a sick bastard." Aramis said.**

**"I wouldn't mind taking a trip that axe guy out." Sapphire said.**

**"And it's the most we can do right now." Jennifer said. **

**"So you'll help me out?" Hamm asked.**

**"Of course we will." Almaz replied.**

**"It's a duty of heroes like us after all!" Gordon declared.**

**"And it's the only way for me to get screen time. Let's go for it!" Asagi shouted.**

**"Thanks! I'll get you guys a boat ride, and I'll come with you! The axe guy said they were going to Verdant Guardiana! Come on!" Hamm ran off.**

**"You know, he kind of seems like Adell when it comes to family." Hanako said. "Impatient and stupid, but still caring for them."**

**"Hold on. Don't you guys think it's weird that the axe item god 2 said where he would be taking Hamm's brother?" Almaz asked.**

**"Don't worry about the origins of the chef. Worry about his ability! Boom!" Mr. Champloo shouted.**

**"And it's our only lead right now. We don't have anything to lose." Raspberyl said.**

**"But what if we walk right into a trap?" Almaz asked.**

**"So what?" Sapphire replied. "We'll just fight our way through."**

**Almaz sighed. "Alright." The group ran after Hamm.**

* * *

><p><strong>Laharl, Adell, and Mao came downstairs, all bruised, beaten, and bleeding from their squabble in Marona's room. It wasn't life threatening to any of them, but they still needed healing from Flonne and Marona. They also used healing supplies from Monetopia to recover their wounds from Baal.<strong>

**"You guys need to get along better." Marona told them.**

**"In a way, they kind of are. They actually tried to literally kill each other in the human world." Etna said. "Now they tried to cripple each other." **

**"...Then they're improving I guess." Ash said.**

**"They just need to show more love to each other, and those three will be best friends!" Flonne exclaimed.**

**"I can't picture all three of them getting buddy-buddy with each other." Etna said.**

**"Same here." Adell agreed.**

**Laharl started chuckling. "What's so funny?" Mao asked.**

**"You guys ganged up on me upstairs." Laharl pointed out.**

**"That's because you freaked out and attacked us." Adell replied. "Me and Mao didn't have any real reason to fight each other."**

**"And yet you guys were just as injured as I was. What does that say about who's the strongest one here?" **

**"We were all holding back though." Mao pointed out. "If we went all out, the whole island would get destroyed."**

**"You know, after Baal and Seedle are taken care of, let's have a fight with no holding back." Adell said to Mao and Laharl. "Our levels are back to normal after all."**

**"Sure thing. Nobody to save your asses when I'll fight you then." Laharl said.**

**"Who won our fight in the underworld again?" Mao asked with a smug look on his face.**

**"You mean where your stuffed animal rival had to help you out?" Laharl replied. Mao didn't bother to respond. He drew out his sword, while Laharl drew out his. **

**"Can you guys stop fighting?!" Marona shouted. The three main characters were taken a bit by surprise by Marona's sudden outburst. She didn't mind them fighting until now. "Sorry. I didn't mean for it to come off like that."**

**"Is anything wrong?" Adell asked.**

**"Yeah." Flonne said sadly. "When we got to Monetopia, it looked like there was an attack there. Destroyed buildings and dead bodies all over."**

**"If we came earlier we might have been able to stop it." Ash said.**

**"So many people died, and I didn't do anything about it." Marona said sadly.**

**"Don't blame yourself. You didn't know Monetopia was attacked." Flonne told her. **

**"Any idea who did it?" Adell asked.**

**"I have an idea." Etna said. "A lot of people were talking about some shadowy figure with axes. Could be one of the item god 2's."**

**"Well, we'll have to worry about that later." Mao said. "Anyway, you can revive her right?" Mao asked Marona.**

**"Yeah. I have the items to do it, so I should be able to bring her back into existence." Marona replied.**

**"Wait, what's going on?" Adell asked.**

**"Reviving my mom dumbass." Laharl told him. "Why do you think we came to this planet?"**

**"We were forcibly teleported to Ivoire. I wouldn't think of a reason to come to a place we were sent to unwillingly." **

**Mao stood up. "Anyway, let's get this over wi-" A rock came crashing through a window, and hit Mao in the head. "What the hell?!" **

**Flonne picked up the rock. "There's a note taped on this."**

**"What's it say?" Etna asked.**

**Flonne began to read it. _'If you want to settle things with Baal, come to Verdant Guardiana. The item gods, and a bunch of item kings are going to be there also. If you even try to stop to revive little boy blue's mother, this whole planet's getting blown up. And trust me, I know what you guys are doing. Signed Kaname . P.S. I'm going to be looking forward to our rematch Mao.'_**

**"That's the putties' home island!" Marona yelled in shock. **

**"What do they want there?" Ash asked.**

**"We have to go. We can't let them get hurt Ash."**

**"Kaname? The hell is he?" Laharl asked.**

**"He's an item king that caused Marona to nearly drown back at Frigidia." Adell replied. "How does he know where we are."**

**"He has to be bluffing. Probably used a dimensional gate keeper to send the rock here." Mao said.**

**"But it came through the window." Ash pointed out.**

**"Whatever. There's no way he knows what we're doing." Another rock with a note taped to it crashed through the window, and hit Mao in the head.**

**Etna picked it up. "It says _'yes I do.' _Well guess that proves you wrong."**

**"How can he tell that much?" Marona wondered. **

**"And how are these notes even getting here?" Flonne asked. "It wasn't teleportation, but there's nobody on the island other than us and Marona's phantoms." **

**"Sorry Laharl, but reviving Gwen will have to wait if he'll blow up Ivioire." Adell said.**

**"Whatever. Let's go take Baal out for good this time." Laharl walked outside. "You guys coming or what?!" **

**Adell, Mao, Marona, and Ash followed Laharl outside. ****"Etna, I'm worried about how Laharl's going to feel about this." Flonne said. "We were so close to reviving Gwen."**

**"Don't worry Flonne. We can do that as soon as we deal with Baal." Etna replied.**

**"But it's not going to be that easy! He's almost always been too powerful for us to handle."**

**"I have a good feeling about this Flonne. I just know that the queen's soul will be brought back into existence." Flonne looked at Etna's face, and saw doubt hidden by a grin. Etna was worried even more than Flonne, but didn't want to acknowledge it. Flonne didn't want to push it though.**

**"You're right Etna. Let's go!" They walked out of the house, all of them about to go to Verdant Guardiana."**

* * *

><p><strong>The six item god 2's were discussing. A hog like creature with a cigar, and wearing red clothes was tied up. unconscious, and at the feet of Grand Apocalypse, the axe item god 2. The item king, Kaname, was also there, watching an image of the main characters, Etna, Flonne, Marona, and Ash with the staff item god 2. '<strong>_**Can't I kill him?'**_**Grand Apocalypse asked.**_** 'He's right in front of me, and I'm dying to see him bleed.' **_

_**'No. We'll need him for his connections around this planet. We could find a way to use the putties because of him.' **_**The spear item god 2 responded.**

_**'You're no fun Flare Phoenix.' **_**Grand Madness responded. _'That's a pretty dumb name. How about I just call you Flare?'_**

**_'I don't care what you think. Right now, we need to find a way to get Lord Baal a new body, and the putties are probably helpful in doing that.'_**

**The staff item god 2 got out it's staff, the Genesis Rod. _'Seedle can control Lord Baal. He'll need to be taken care of so he can't do that anymore.'_**

**"I'm busy watching these guys." Kaname got out his gun. "Better make sure they don't make any delays."**

_**'I'll go.' **_**The bow item god 2 said. _'I was getting bored. Killing the ruler of the underlord could ease that.'_**

**_'I'M the one who's going to kill that guy. Imagine how much fun it would be to kill the ruler of the land of the dead.' _Grand Apocalypse replied.**

_**'You already went to Monetopia. Be fair.' **_**The fist item god 2, Ultimus, told Grand Apocalypse.**

**The staff item god 2 opened up a portal. _'Make sure to erase his soul. Then he'll never be a threat to Lord Baal ever again.'_**

**_'I already know that.'_ The bow item god 2 went into the portal to the underworld.**

**"So an item god's going to fight the underlord. This should be fun." Kaname said**

_**'Don't underestimate our power Kaname.' **_**Yoshitsuna replied. _'This won't be a fight. It'll be an extermination.'_**

* * *

><p><strong>Finally done. Sorry if this chapter wasn't as interesting, but I hope you're excited for the next chapter. I'll try to get it up sooner. Hope you enjoyed.<strong>


	78. Kaname's Trap

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods Chapter 74: Kaname's Trap**

**Axel and Seedle were in Seedle's throne room. Axel was on his knees begging Seedle. "Please! You're the only way I can revive mom! I'm not strong enough to use the sacred tome to revive her!"**

**"You failed to kill either Adell or Mao. Why should I bother to help you?"**

**"Because if it weren't for me, you would have been erased from existence back at Veldime." Axel pointed out. **

**"Which is why I gave you a lot of HL. We never agreed about reviving your mom before that." **

**"You'd think to be more grateful to the guy who saved your life." Axel said with a smug grin.**

**This got Seedle pissed. Seedle stepped on Axels' head. "Veldime was the only time you were useful to me. Other than that you either failed every mission I gave you, or just got lucky. Baal and Zetta were the ones who killed so many people in the human world, not you. Gwen was the one who pushed Laharl into using the jewel of the gods at Mao's heart, not you. And what happened when Laharl failed to kill Adell or Mao? You were too injured to do anything." Seedle kicked Axel to a wall. "And what about the times you could have been useful? Like when Krichevskoy and Zetta came to the underworld and nearly killed me? You were nowhere around. And when Marona found a way to knock out Zetta and Baal when I was controlling them at Pram's netherworld? You weren't even at that netherworld!" Seedle grabbed Axel by the neck, started choking him, and pinned him to a wall. "There was only one time you've been useful to me Axel. And that's the one reason I haven't killed you by now." **

**"Sorr-Sorry. Please...let go." **

**Seedle let go of Axel. Axel fell to the ground, and started gasping for air. "Always remember you place Axel. It'll help you out in the long run."**

_**'Then I guess you shouldn't try to fight me then.'**_** An arrow flew at Seedle's head, who narrowly dodged.**

**"Who's there?!" Seedle demanded.**

**A shadowy see through figure carrying a bow walked in. _'I'm an item god 2. Call me Radiance.' _He fired several arrows at Seedle. Seedle cut himself, and created a barrier of blood to shield himself from the arrows. The arrows pierced through the barrier however, and all hit Seedle.**

**"Ugh. Damn bastard." Seedle got out his sword. "Blade Rush!" Seedle charged at Radiance, but the bow item god 2 jumped in the air, and shot an arrow down at where Seedle was standing. An explosion was caused, blasting Seedle to the wall.**

_**'If you dare try to think that you're anywhere near my level, not even your corpse will remain. Then again, I'm here to erase you from existence, so it won't matter.'**_

**"Shut up!" Seedle caused several souls to pop out of his body, and fly at Radiance. He also summoned many demons from the underworld to charge at the item god 2.**

_**'You dare have these things gaze upon me without my permission? You must really want to die dog!' **_**Radiance multiplied into 8, and all fired arrows charged with mana energy at the souls and demons Seedle summoned. They were obliterated in an instant. _'For even trying to waste my time, I'll make sure your death is as painful as possible, mongrel.'_**

**"Don't underestimate me! Storm Blade!" Seedle slashed at Radiance several times at high speed. The item god 2 used two arrows to block each strike, before disarming Seedle.**

_**'How unfortunate for you.' **_**Radiance used his arrows to repeatedly stab Seedle. The item god 2 was using them as if they were daggers, and each one impaled Seedle.**

**"Bastard!" Seedle had blood shoot out his body to impale Radiance. "Die!" Seedle had countless blood droplets float in the air, and pierce Radiance like needles.**

_**'You managed to make me feel pain. You're not as bad a fighter as I thought. But you must be either very brave or very ignorant to dare make me give effort in a fight.' **_**Radiance immediately switched bows. _'The bow I was using just now was a wooden one for commoners. But you managed to push me into using a different one. I wouldn't use a bow I actually value against a mongrel like you, but I'll use this Arcane Bow against you. Be grateful to have the honor of dying like this.' _Arrows flew and fell in the thousands. So quickly that Seedle couldn't even see Radiance drawing the bow. Every blood droplet in the air was destroyed by the arrows, and many were heading towards Seedle. **

**"Seven Sins!" Seedle generated several lasers from his sword, and fired them all at the bow item god 2. However, the arrows pierced through the lasers cancelling them out, and all impaling Seedle. "Gah!" Seedle coughed up blood and fell to the floor. **

_**'It's over Seedle.' **_**Radiance walked up to Seedle, and drew his bow. _'You were a foolish dog, but you kept me entertained. I almost don't want to erase you from existence.'_**

**"Hold it!" Axel shouted. Radiance turned to face Axel. "Why do you want to kill Seedle?"**

_**'He can control Baal and his soul. Things would be too hard for him with Seedle around.' **_**Radiance immediately turned around, and fired an arrow to destroy a spike made out of Seedle's coughed up blood that was about to impale the item god 2. _'So close, and yet so far.'_**

**"So why do you personally want to stop this from happening?" Axel asked. "You're stronger than Baal the way he is currently."**

_**'A while ago, Baal attacked me in the item world. After a hard battle, he beat me. He offered to have me serve him. I agreed so that I could go beyond the item world.' **_**Radiance lowered his bow. _'But I never imagined my master to be such a dull and boring person.'_**

**"What do you mean by that?" Seedle asked. He raised up slightly due to the item god 2 lowering his bow.**

_**'All he does is destroy. He hardly even talks. He stopped being interesting to me for a while.'**_

**"Well how about you work for us then?" Axel asked.**

**Radiance immediately drew his bow and turned to Axel. _'You'd have some nerve for asking me to get on the same level as you mutts let alone ask me to work for you.'_**

**Axel gulped. "Well you said that Baal was boring right? We...we could be interesting for you! We've got plans. Very big plans!"**

_**'Like what?' **_**Radiance asked.**

**"For starters, overthrowing god." Axel replied.**

**Seedle stood up. "Axel's right. As soon as I gather enough power I'll overthrow god and take over just like what I did with the previous underlord." **

**Radiance put his bow away. _'It seems there's much more interesting people to follow. I was going to kill you worms but going up against god is too great an opportunity to pass up. I belong in the heavens, so why not defeat the one who rules it?'_**

**_'I'll assist you for now. But don't you dare think you can give me orders that I don't want to do.'_ Radiance said to Seedle. **

**"Of course." Seedle replied. "But I have something that might interest you. Zetta died, so he must be here somewhere in the underworld. I can get you to fight him, and in exchange you bring him to me,"**

_**'It seems I've found another form of pleasure. To defeat Zetta would bring great enjoyment.'**_

** Seedle and Radiance shook hands before Seedle teleported Radiance away. Seedle smiled due to the fact that he had a powerful new ally. "Axel, I suppose I do have you to thank for this for getting him interested. When your mother dies, I'll make sure to revive her."**

**"R-Really? Thank you lord Seedle!?" Axel ran out of the room. **'Don't worry mom. You don't have to worry about leaving your kids behind anymore.'

* * *

><p><strong>Laharl, Adell, Mao, Etna, Flonne, Marona, and Ash arrived at Verdant Guardiana. "We're here." Marona told the group."<strong>

**"This place looks familiar." Laharl said.**

**"Verdant Guardiana is where we found you trapped in that bottle." Ash told him.**

**Laharls eyes widened. He then drew out his sword, and pointed it at Marona. "W-What the?!" Marona yelled.**

**"My level's back to normal now. We can have our rematch!"**

**"Save it for after Baals taken care of." Adell told Laharl.**

**Mao noticed that there was another boat at Verdant Guardiana. "Somebody's been here before us. And I don't think any of Baal's' minions use boats." **

**"People might be in trouble! We have to help them!" Flonne yelled.**

**"Worry about yourselves first." Several knives were thrown at Mao. **

**"Gah! Who's there?!" **

**A desperado appeared in front of the group. "About time we can fight again."**

**"Who the hell is this guy?" Etna asked.**

**"He's the person who sent the note to us, Kaname." Adell replied.**

**"I fought him at Frigidia. We were about evenly matched and then he left." Mao said.**

**Kaname got out two guns. "Tell your pals to beat it. I want to fight you one on one, and I don't want it to be interrupted."**

**"Why should I agree to do that? The quicker we take you out, the quicker we can take out Baal." Mao replied.**

**"As much as I prefer one on one fights, Mao has a point there." Adell said.**

**Kaname pointed his gun in the air. "Remember when I threated to blow up the planet in the note I left you?"**

**"Threatening us with a hostage. Not bad." Mao got out his sword. "If you don't want your planet to be destroyed, you better get out of here." Mao told Marona.**

**"I don't like it, but we have to get to Baal quickly." Ash said.**

**"Alright. Be careful." Marona told Mao.**

**"Don't give me your concern!" Mao yelled.**

**"Would you rather want us to tell you to get killed?" Etna asked.**

**"I say that to him all the time anyway." Laharl said.**

**"Just get out of here!" Mao yelled.**

**"Alright. We'll go on ahead." Adell said.**

**"Good luck!" Flonne told Mao. Laharl, Adell, Marona, Ash, Etna, and Flonne ran off.**

**"About time. I want to fight you one on one in the most dishonorable way possible." Kaname said.**

**"Don't usually think about one on one fights like that. You have honor student worthy thinking. That's the only compliment I'll give you." Mao told him.**

**Kaname pointed one gun at Mao, and the other gun at a tree.** 'Why would he aim over there?'** Mao thought.**** Kaname fired them both. Mao dodged the bullet aimed at him with ease, but the second bullet turned itself in midair, and hit Mao in the chest. "What the hell?!"**

**"What's the matter Mao? Can't keep up?" Kaname fired more bullets at Mao. Mao jumped in the air, but the bullets turned upwards, and hit Mao anyway.**

**"How the hell are you-?" Mao then realized what Kaname did to Mao at Frigidia. "That wave of energy you fired at me in Frigidia? They're letting you do this."**

**"Got that right. **Death Print Bull's Eye**. They" Kaname was interrupted with a stab through the chest.**

**"You were wide open. Blast Fing-!" Kaname coughed blood at Mao's glasses, blocking his view. He then kicked Mao in the place where no man wants to be kicked. "Damn...you." Mao fell to the ground, his glasses falling off his face as well.**

**"Looks like I beat you." Kaname pointed a gun at Mao's head, but Mao rose up, and slashed Kaname's gun into pieces.**

**"You fell for it! Shine Beam!" Mao fired several lasers at high speeds at Kaname. "If I let myself fall down, I could take my clotted glasses off so I could see you, and hit you with a snea-!" While Mao was explaining what he was doing, Kaname escaped into the forest. **

**"When you get carried away while taking, it's easier to escape you!" Kaname yelled out.**

**"Dammit!" Mao ran into the forest. "Where is that bastard?" Mao suddenly felt pain in his back. He looked behind him, and notice darts sticking out of it. "Ugh. Must be...poisonous." Mao fell down, barely supporting himself with his arms. His vision was blurry, and he was wobbling. "Shit. Now what?"**

**"You die." The voice of Kaname said. Many bullets came aiming at Mao's head. However, bullets from a different gun were fired at the bullets to knock them to the ground. "What the?!" Both Mao and Kaname yelled.**

**"Really Mao? Do you expect to be a good dean of evil academy at the state you're in now?" A woman with long yellow hair and a suit with black and red colors walked up to Mao. "I order you to get on your feet."**

**Mao stood up, still wobbling. "Whe-When did you...get here?" Mao panted.**

**"Most of us were sent to a place called Montopia. A pig creature named Hamm took us here to find his brother, and the axe item god 2, Grand Apocalypse. I heard gun fire, so I ran here before the others could get a chance to catch up to me." Salvatore gave Mao fairy dust.**

**"A note told us that...all the item god 2's are on Verdant Guardiana." Mao used the fairy dust to heal his poisoned status.**

**"So it's two on one now? That's not very fair. How about I make things more even?" Kaname's voice said. Mao and Salvatore noticed a flare shoot out in the sky. Immediately afterwards several item generals and residents such as samurai, zombies, ninjas, demonslayers, witches, brawlers, and more classes appeared.**

**"I thought you wanted this to be one on one." Mao said.**

** "I lied so your allies wouldn't make things tougher. You might have that other gun woman, but you fell right into my trap Mao."**

**Salvatore got out her gun. "We have to fight through this trap Mao."**

**"Trap?" Mao asked. "You made a huge mistake when making this trap."**

**The voice of Kaname laughed. "You're injured, surrounded, and you were lying on the ground about to die a few seconds ago! What mistake did I make?"**

**Mao built up mana. "There's one thing you never put in a trap. If you're smart, if you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there's one thing you never _ever_ put in a trap."**

**Kaname was curious. "And what's that then?"**

**Mao put his hand on the ground. _"Me." _Mao froze the ground, and caused all the item residents surrounding him and Salvatore to be frozen solid.**

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the next chapter. If things go as planned, the Verdant Guardiana arc should be the semi-final arc of the story. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.<strong>


	79. Chapter 75

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods Chapter 75**

**Mao and Salvatore destroyed the item residents that Mao froze solid. "So much for being outnumbered!" Mao yelled.**

**"Now show yourself immediately!" Salvatore ordered "The quicker we find you, the less you'll suffer."**

**Kaname didn't show himself. Instead, several more bullets were fired, all homing in at Mao. Mao deflected the bullet with his sword, but the bullets stopped themselves turned around, and went towards him again. "I told you about my Death Print's Bull eye didn't I?" Kaname asked Mao while still hiding. "The projectiles I fire at you will never miss the targets on you unless they're stopped by something else."**

**Mao took the bullets. "What targets?!" Mao asked. Suddenly, a flare headed towards Mao, and burned off his shirt and jacket, making him just as shirtless as Laharl is.**

**"Mao, look at your body." Salvatore told him. **

**Mao looked down, and saw several black bulls-eyes on his body. "So that's what you did to me at Frigidia. And by the way" Mao fired a shine beam at a certain cluster of trees. An explosion occurred, and Kaname was blasted up into the air. "Thanks for talking so much. I'd never have found out where you were if it wasn't for that."**

**Kaname got out a gun and shot at Salvatore. "A duel is it? Very well then!" Salvatore shot a bullet at the one Kaname fired. The bullets collided, but Salvatore's bullet overpowered Kaname's, moving forward to hit Kaname in the chest, while Kaname's bullet fell in the ocean.**

**"Gah!" Kaname fell to the ground. "You're not bad with a gun."**

**"Of course. I, Salvatore the Magnificent, is the superior one between us. And now I'll be sending you straight to hell!" **

**"Don't forget about me either Kaname!" Mao yelled. "I won't fall for your tricks again."**

**"You sure about that? Aren't you wondering what happened to the bullet that Salvatore sent in the ocean? And about those bulls eye marks that you have?"**

**Mao and Salvatore's eyes widened. They looked to the ocean, and saw that the bullet launched out from it, and was heading towards Mao. "I'll take care of it." Salvatore fired at the bullet destroying it, but was later shot in the arm by Kaname. **

**"Never take you eyes off the opponent." Kaname fired at Salvatore again, but Mao sliced the bullet in half with his sword. **

**"Looks like if you aim for somebody that isn't me, I won't be homed in on." Mao said.**

**"Not bad. But you guys still aren't in a good situation right now."**

**"Didn't I tell you that you what to never put in a trap?" Mao turned to Salvatore. "I'll need your gun."**

**"You? You're far inferior to both me and Kaname when it comes to using guns." Salvatore told him.**

**"It's only going to be for a few seconds."**

** Salvatore sighed, and gave Mao her gun. He charged it up with energy, and gave it back to Salvatore. He then whispered something in Salvatore's ear. "Ooohhh. Very devious Mao." The both turned to Kaname. "I figured you would have shot at us while we were talking." Salavtore said.**

**"Just because I wasn't firing doesn't mean I wasn't making an attack." Kaname told then. He pointed to a silencer that he put on his gun. "You guys couldn't hear me firing with this on while you two were talking." He then pointed to the air. Mao and Salvatore noticed a storm's worth of bullets hovering in the air (Guns in these Disgaea games seem to have infinite ammo don't they?). "And every single one will be following after you Mao." **

**"...Shit." Mao said. Kaname pointed his finger at Mao, and all the bullets started to head down.**

* * *

><p><strong>Laharl, Adell, Marona, Ash, Etna, and Flonne were continuing to move deeper into Verdant Guardiana. "Hey guys, notice what's going on the sky right about now?" Flonne asked.<strong>

**Ash looked upwards. "It looks like a storm of bullets. What's going on?"**

**"Worry about that later." A voice said. The group turned around and saw a beast savior, a shadow master, a space knight, and a battle master facing them. Behind them were several more classes that were strong, but significantly weaker than them. **

**"More item residents." Adell said.**

**"Let me guess, you won't get out of our way, and you'll try to kill us."**

**"Sorry, but we're not going to get out of your way. We're here to kill you!" The battle master yelled. "Wait, what did you ask again?" **

**"...Let's get this over with." Laharl drew out his sword.**

**"Actually, it'd be in your best interest if you let us kill you." The space knight told them. "We may be item kings, but we're among the weaker ones. We know we can't beat you. That's why we have hostages." **

**"You mean this whole planet? We already know that much." Etna said.**

**The shadow master turned to Marona. "Ever heard of a girl named Castile?" He asked her. "We know where she lives, and can go to her and kill her in seconds."**

**"She has nothing to do with this! Don't hurt her!" Marona yelled.**

**"We'll spare her if you let us kill you. Hell, the entire planet will be spared if you do that. The item gods themselves told us that."**

**"And let Baal destroy the universe so they'll die anyway?" Ash asked. "You're not going to take advantage of us."**

**"We'll defeat you in the name of love!" Flonne yelled.**

**"Then I guess you'll just die quicker." The beast savior smirked. The groups got ready to fight...until a man with long yellow hair came and set all of the item residents on fire. "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU'D DO TO CASTILE!?" Walnut shouted.**

**"Mr. Walnut!" Marona yelled.**

**"Gaah! Who the hell are you!" The shadow master charged to Walnut. They both punched, kicked, and dodged each other at high speed. However, the shadow master was wide open to be slashed into the air by a knight who also had long yellow hair, before being killed by him. **

**"Rather hasty aren't you Walnut?" Raphael asked.**

**"Screw the plan. Those bastards threatened my family." Walnut replied.**

**The beast savior got out a staff, and powered up all the monster classes that were there. "Kill them!" Several monster classes charged the group.**

**"Blasphemy Incarnate! Dark Eboreus!" All of the item residents except for the battle master, beat savior, and space knight had all of their energy drained, and collapsed. "Pathetic weaklings." Sprout appeared alongside Walnut and Sprout.**

**"Any who oppose Lord Baal will be killed." The space knight built up energy. "Giga Ice!"**

**Walnut set his body on fire. "Psycho Burgundy!" He created a make-shift blade out of flames, and slashed the ice spell with it.**

**"I'll help you out. Lion's Roar!" Adell shot a beam of energy from his hands at the ice spell. He and Walnut's combined efforts broke through it, and killed the space knight.**

**The battle master immediately charged Adell and Walnut with his sword. "Get ready to die you bastards!" Etna blocked the slash with her spear. "Don't forget about me." She quickly disarmed the battle master, before stabbing him in the chest.**

**"I won't hold back!" Flonne built up energy. "Divine Ray!" She fired a beam of awe energy at the battle master, killing him.**

**"Sh-Shit!" The beastsavior got out an axe. "Don't think I'll go down without a fight!" The beast master charged at Marona. **

**"Confine!" Marona confined Ash to a nearby bush, who slashed the beast master in half. "That's all of them."**

**"That was actually pretty easy." Etna said.**

**"Those 4 item kings were only around level 700. Easily some of the weakest ones Baal has." Raphael said.**

**"Why did such low leveled minions decide to attack us then?" Adell asked. "Shouldn't they know better."**

**"Over half the time the item kings, generals, and residents just do whatever they want. Not many of them are smart." Walnut replied. **

**"Anyway, time for the original reason we were here." Sprout pointed his sword at Laharl, Adell, and Marona. "You three are going to have to die. You're too big of a threat to Baal." **

**"Figured that bastard would betray us." Etna said.**

**"So you didn't intend to help us out?" Flonne asked.**

**"Axel had a plan to attack you after a bunch of item residents wore you down. Then one of them mentioned killing Castile and I abandoned that idea." Walnut replied.**

**Adell got into his fighting stance. "This is a rematch I've been waiting for." Adell said.**

**"Better get in line Adell, I'm paying these bastards back first." Laharl said.**

**"Please stop it!" Marona yelled. "Why are you guys doing this? You're not bad people. Baal and Seedle are the people we should be focusing on!" **

**"Sorry, but if we don't do what Seedle says, he'll destroy Ivoire. Seedle can beat Baal with ease by controlling Baal's soul, so you guys are the only real threats left." Walnut said.**

**"There has to be a peaceful way to solve this though!" Flonne insisted.**

**"Well until you see any, there's no other choice but to fight them." Laharl said.**

**"Marona, I hate to say this, but they have a point." Ash told Marona. **

**Marona started tearing up. She then turned to Laharl and Adell. "Please, just don't kill them."**

**"I promise." Adell said. He then looked at Laharl.**

**"I'm an overlord for crying out loud! You think I'll promise some human girl not to..." He then looked at Marona's eyes. He could tell she would be heartbroken if he killed them. "Dammit, fine!" **

**"Anyway Marona, you take Laharl, Etna and Flonne to the item gods." Adell told Marona.**

**"We can fight to!" Flonne yelled. **

**"I know. That's why you guys should go on ahead. Marona's the strongest out of all of us since she can confine souls to herself. Zetta gave her a new phantom double before he blew up." Laharl glared at Adell for saying Marona was stronger than him, but Adell ignored him.**

**"Then she'll have a better chance of beating the item gods out of any of you." Raphael said.**

**"Right. Laharl, Etna, Flonne. Marona will need all the backup she can get." Adell told them.**

**"I never thought you were the type to use your head." Etna told Adell.**

**"Then let's go to Baal. Good luck Adell!" Flonne yelled.**

**"Bullshit! I'm not letting red hair take them down. I have a grudge against these bastards for capturing me in the underworld." Laharl said.**

**"And let Marona, Etna, and Flonne have all the screentime for beating Baal and the item gods while you fight people way weaker than them?" Adell asked.**

**"Then I'll beat these guys quickly and go after Baal later on!" Laharl shouted back.**

**"You're as stubborn as a mule prince." Etna said.**

**"Zip it Etna! You're not fighting these guys alone." Laharl told Adell.**

**"I didn't think you'd be fighting because you were worried about somebody Laharl." Flonne smiled.**

**"That's not it at all!" Laharl shouted.**

**Adell smiled. "And don't worry Marona. I promise that I won't kill these guys." **

**Marona nodded. "Thanks you two." **

**"Hold on, wouldn't it make more sense if Adell and Laharl came with you two, and me and Etna stayed behind?" Flonne asked. "You guys got your levels back, so you're a lot stronger. You'd stand a better chance against the item god 2's than us."**

**"Don't try to reason with them Flonne. It's a matter of pride for them." Etna explained.**

**"Oh I see. Good luck you two!" Etna, Flonne, Ash, and Marona ran off.**

**"We'll deal with you two first then." Walnut told Adell and Laharl.**

**"You remember what happened last time you fought the three of us, don't you?" Sprout asked Adell.**

**"I've gotten my level back to normal. Now you can see me fight with my full strength." Adell got ready to fight.**

**Laharl turned to Walnut. "You barely tied with me when I was far weaker than I was normally. Now you have no chance in hell." Laharl drew out his sword.**

**"We'll see about that." Flames started to form around Walnut. "Fire of battle, reveal my heart! Psycho Burgundy!"**

**Raphael started to glow with light. "May the true path shine forth in Justice, Heliotrope Blade!"**

**Dark Energy formed around Sprout. "Blasphemy Incarnate! Dark Eboreus!" **

* * *

><p><strong>Ringmaster Hamm continued running. "Where's my brother?!" He yelled.<strong>

**"Just screaming out loud isn't going to help us find him." Rozalin told him. After Salvatore went off ahead when she heard gunshots, Hamm ran in a completely random direction hoping it would take them to his brother.**

**"This isn't going to work. Just running aimlessly won't help us find your brother." Almaz told him.**

**"Well what do you think we should do?!" Hamm asked.**

**"Stop running pointlessly would be a good start." Hanako said.**

**"If we exhaust ourselves, we won't stand a chance against the item gods zam." Yukimaru told Hamm.**

**Hamm stopped running, giving time for the rest to catch up with him. "Thursday, can you scan for his brother?" Jennifer asked.**

**"Affirmative." Thursday responded.**

**"Why didn't you guys just do this before?" Aramis asked.**

**"Beep, beep, blip, beep. Now calculating. Now calculating. Now calculating." There was a ping sound. "Calculation complete."**

**"And?" Jennifer asked.**

**"Sensors detect another hog creature half a mile to the east." **

**"See? Me running ahead did help us out." Hamm said.**

**"By pure luck." Raspberyl pointed out.**

**"Anyway, thanks for coming to help me out. I don't know how I would save my brother without you guys."**

_**'Don't be so sure you'll be able to.' **_**An cheap axe came flying at Hamm, but Sapphire knocked it out of the way before it hit him. The axe item god 2 appeared in front of the group. _'I'm so glad you guys came. Now we can finish where we left off.' _Grand Apocalypse got out it's two favorite axes, Grand Madness, and Apocalypse. **

**"It's about time we give this guy what's coming to him." Sapphire said.**

**"Time to deliver justice upon this evil doer!" Gordon shouted**

**"Be careful. What he shown us at Monetopia was simply an appetizer. I can tell he's ready to deliver the main course to us, boom!" Mr. Champloo yelled.**

**"Where's my brother?" Hamm demanded.**

_**'The other item gods won't let me kill him. But it's ok. Your screams will satisfy me.'**_

**Asagi shot Grand Apocalypse. The item god 2 didn't even bother to dodge. He just let the bullet hit him as it bounced off him. "Dammit! Die already!" **

**"We'll just have to attack him all at once." Jennifer said.**

**"Laharl, Adell, and Mao are the main characters who'll beat Baal. But we'll still help them out with all we can." Almaz said.**

**Rozalin got out her gun. "Prepare yourself!" **

**Grand Apocalypse eyed Rozalin. _'I'll savor her screams the most of all.' _The axe item god 2 charged at the whole group.**

* * *

><p><strong>While Laharl, Adell, and Mao are fighting foes much weaker than the item gods, everybody else except for Marona, Etna, Flonne, and Salvatore are fighting the axe item god 2. Not the best situation for them. I couldn't think of a name for this chapter. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.<strong>


	80. To keep a promise

**Disgaea Jewel of the gods Chapter 76: To keep a promise**

**Laharl clashed swords with Raphael. "Now that I'm back to my original level, you won't stand a chance against me!" Laharl pushed Raphael back. "Overlords Wrath!" Laharl generated several fireballs, and threw them all at Raphael. Raphael jumped out of the way to dodge.**

**"Lion's Roar!" Adell jumped in the air, and fired a blast of energy from his hands at Walnut and Sprout. "Soaring Fire!" Flames surrounded Adell as he delivered a powerful kick from above at Walnut.**

**"Dammit. How did they get so strong suddenly?" Walnut asked.**

**"We found a way to break Baal's curse back at Marona's Island." Adell said. **

**Laharl slashed through Raphael with Blade Rush. "You're lucky I wasn't this badass back at Seedle's underworld. You wouldn't have came close to taking me to Seedle." Laharl set his fist on fire, jumped in the air, and punched the ground causing flames to burn Sprout, Raphael, and Walnut. When the flames died out, the three could barely stand.**

**"Ugh. D-Damn you..." Walnut barely managed to say. **

**"You know, this is making me feel like we're villains." Adell said to Laharl.**

**"I know. I haven't felt this satisfied in a while." Laharl grinned.**

**Sprout created a wheel out of energy, and slashed it at Adell and Laharl. The two jumped out of the way with ease. "I don't care how strong you two are. I won't show you any mercy just because you're children!" **

**Laharl started laughing. "Haaaahahaha! You'd show US mercy?! Haven't you been paying any attention to how the fight's been going? You three haven't even put a scratch on us! And for the record, I'm by far the oldest out of the five of us here." **

**Sprout smirked. "This is far from over." Sprout's hand began to glow with purple energy. "Blasphemy Incarnate! Dark Eboreus!" **

**"Watch out!" Adell shoved Laharl to the ground, ran to Sprout, kicked him to the air, and hammered him to the ground. "That move of his...drains energy from...demons." Adell fell to the ground panting. **

**"What the hell?! I thought you were human!" Laharl yelled to Adell.**

**Raphael knocked Adell into the air, slashed him multiple times, and slashed him to the ground. "You must be a demon for Sprout's attack to have affected you this much." He said to Adell.**

**Sprout stood up after being attacked by Adell. "I spent years absorbing energy from demons and monsters. Both of you two are demons, so I can just drain your energy." **

**"You think *pant* that's going to be enough *pant* to beat me?!" Adell punched Raphael towards Sprout and Walnut. "Splitting shot!" Adell multiplied into three. All of them rushed to Sprout, Walnut, and Raphael before repeatedly punching and kicking them. Each of the Adell's then knocked who they were attacking into the air, jumped into the air, formed a large ball of energy, and knocked them towards Walnut, Sprout, and Raphael. The three Adell's then formed into one again. "Don't think I'll go down so easily."**

**"You hogged too much of the spotlight Adell. Time for me to finish them off!" Laharl formed several fireballs. "Overlord's Wrath!" He hurled them all at Raphael, Walnut, and Sprout. An explosion was caused heavily injuring the three.**

**"I left them alive. Since they're out of the picture we'll go to Baal now." Laharl told Adell.**

**Adell was still panting in exhaustion from Sprout's Dark Eboreus attack. "Looks like I'm a demon after all." Adell said. **

**"You don't look to surprised or devastated about it."**

**"Just because I'm a different species than I thought I was doesn't mean I have to change my style." **

**"You're always on about your style aren't you?" Laharl said to Adell. "Anyway let's just hurry up and..." Laharl was grabbed by Walnut, and thrown to Sprout. Sprout slashed the hurled Laharl with all of his might. "You bastards are still conscious?!" Laharl yelled in shock.**

**Raphael glowed in yellow light. "Heliotrope Bla-!" Laharl knocked Raphaels sword out of his hands, and punched him to the ground. **

**Walnut formed flames around him. "Psycho Burgu-!" Adell punched Walnut twice and kicked him into the air, before Walnut fell to the ground. **

**Sprout charged at Laharl. "Instant Death!" Laharl blocked Sprout's relentless sword strikes, not showing a sign of exhaustion. Sprout however was heavily exhausting himself while he tried to damage Laharl. **

**"What's with you idiots?" Laharl flew upwards, before firing several fireballs at Sprout. "You can't handle either of us even with that Dark whatever you said attack."**

**Walnut jumped to Laharl, and hammered him to the ground. Walnut coughed up blood immediately afterwards. "Ugh. You...would never under...stand." Walnut coughed up more blood. **

**"We must have hurt these guys more than we thought." Adell told Laharl. "Let's just walk away Laharl. We promised Marona we wouldn't kill them."**

**"We won't...let you..." Raphael barely managed to stand up. "DIE!" Raphael charged at Laharl and Adell.  
><strong>

**"Why won't you idiots just stay down!?" Laharl used blade rush on Raphael, wounding him even further.**

**"We won't let you get away!" Sprout raised his sword to slash Laharl, but Adell kicked Sprout in the face before he was able to bring it down. **

**Walnut ran to Laharl and tried to punch and kick him repeatedly. Laharl side stepped, ducked, and jumped over each attack. "They're getting a lot slower when attacking to." Laharl noticed. He grabbed Walnut's arm, and threw him to a tree. "Just give up already." **

**"SHUT UP!" Walnut ran to attack Laharl, but Adell blocked. "You two idiots would never understand!" Walnut kept trying to punch and kick Adell, who blocked or dodged every strike.**

**"You're trying to do this to protect your planet. I get it." Adell said.**

**"No you don't!" Walnut formed flames in his hand, and used it as a look-alike sword to slash Adell. "He'll just play with everybody in Ivoire's souls after they die! My parents and sister would be tortured in the underworld forever!"**

**Sprout repeatedly slashed Laharl who kept blocking. That didn't stop Sprout as he slashed over and over. "This again? I know that if at first you don't succeed saying humans say, but you're not even trying to do anything new." **

**Sprout didn't pay attention. "My wife. My son. My granddaughter Briane. I finally reunited with them in the underworld before Seedle took them! I follow his orders day and night for their safety. I hate every minute of it!" **

**Raphael jumped into the air, and thrusted his sword downwards stabbing Laharl from above. "But we do it so the innocent won't have to suffer! To protect Ivoire, and the people we care about!" This led to Laharl being vulnerable to be slashed by Sprout. Several miles into the air.**

**"Laharl!" Adell yelled. This led Adell to be vulnerable to be punched in the gut by Walnut. Walnut then jumped to where Laharl was, hammered Laharl to the ground, and landed on him very hard. **

**Laharl stood up, rubbing his head like he has a headache. "Dammit. You three are pissing me off. And no matter how badly we injure you, you won't know when to stay down. If you really want to die I can break the promise me and Adell made right now."**

**Adell opened his mouth in protest, but Sprout beat him to it. "You wouldn't understand you little brat?! You don't understand what we're going through. I bet an overlord like you doesn't care about losing anybody!"**

**Those words caused Laharl to snap. "You bastards crossed the line." Laharl stood up, and built up a large amount of mana energy. "To hell with the promise, I'll obliterate all of you in a blink of an eye!" Laharl's eyes started to glow multiple colors. **

**Adell ran to Laharl, and punched him in the face. "What the hell Adell!?" **

**"Normally, I'd agree with you about killing these guys. They're taking way to long to beat. But we promised Marona we wouldn't kill them."**

**"To hell with that! After they mocked my mother's death, they don't deserve to be spared!"**

**"You treated her like crap!" Walnut yelled. "We worked with Gwen for days! Do you have any idea about how much she cried about you?! And all you did was mock her!"**

**"Don't try to say you regret it as an excuse. Maybe if you listened to your mother at Seedle's underworld, she wouldn't have had to give up her existence to save you." Sprout said. "Heh. Maybe if you didn't eat the jewel of the gods fragment at all, none of your mom's suffering would have happened."**

**"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! If you mock my mom's death again you won't have to worry about working for Seedle anymore. I'll destroy your souls myself so that won't happen!" Laharl shouted**

**"Mocking? What's there to mock. Everything we said was true. You're just a selfish brat who doesn't care for anybody but himself." Walnut said.**

**"That's enough!" Raphael told Sprout and Walnut. "We're not here to call him out on anything!"**

**"Like that matters to him. He hasn't learned anything after his mom saved him." Walnut responded. "He's angry so he's using the jewel he ate. Just like what he did to his mom." **

**"Laharl, let's just walk away." Adell told him. This was something Adell never wanted to do, but it seemed to be the only way for them to stop fighting the three without killing them.**

**"TO HELL WITH THAT! Pretty boy can live, but I'll beat those other two assholes down over and over until they beg for death! Then I will kill them!" (First he said he'd obliterate them in a blink of an eye, now he's saying he'll make them suffer? Laharl isn't very consistent is he) Laharl was about to fire an overlords wrath at Sprout and Walnut before Adell punched him in the face.**

**"This is just like what happened at Mao's heart! Snap out of it!" **

**"You think this is me going insane!? If I wasn't in control, I would have killed you the first time you punched me! Now get out of my way Adell!"**

**Adell got in his fighting pose. "We promised Marona. I'm going to keep it no matter what. Don't make me kill a friend of mine to do it."**

**"They're wide open!" Sprout was about to slash Adell from behind, but Raphael blocked it. "What are you doing?!"**

**"This is our chance to kill those two! Did you forget what Seedle's going to do to Ivoire if we don't kill them!?" Walnut asked Raphael.**

**Raphael looked Sprout in the eye. "I never thought I'd see the day where one of my comrades of the 9 swords of Ivoire would stoop so low as to attack somebody with their back turned."**

**"You think honor matters anymore?! My family can be erased from existence by Seedle whenever he wants!"**

**"And he can kill Castile and my parents at any time with ease!" Walnut yelled.**

**"And how is getting erased from existence going to solve anything?" Raphael asked. "The slimest chance of victory we could have obtained is lost." Raphael stopped blocking Sprout, and turned away. "Feel that boy's energy." **

**Sprout and Walnut's eyes widened. "It's way too much for us to handle." Sprout said.**

**"Good for you to realize!" Laharl rushed to Walnut and Sprout, but Adell grabbed him by the legs, and threw him to a tree. "What did I say about getting in my way Adell?!" **

**"I'm not going to let you break a promise we both made, even if it means I have to kill you Laharl!" **

**"I don't want to do this Adell!"**

**"Then don't try and kill Sprout and Walnut."**

**"After what they said I don't care about my mom?! Not happening!" Laharl charged at the two, but Adell kicked him to the ground. "Stop it already!"**

**"I told you no!" **

**Laharl stood up. "Adell, don't make me kill you."**

**Adell turned to Sprout, Walnut, and Raphael. "Run away quickly." **

**"We'll just have to kill Marona." Raphael said. "I hate this to, but we have no choice."**

**Walnut and Sprout reluctantly nodded. They were about to head deeper towards Verdant Guardiana, but Adell quickly ran in front of them. "That's not what I meant by you running away!" Adell yelled. He punched all of them several feet away.**

**"See Adell? Because of your stupid promise, they almost got away to kill Marona!" **

**"I stopped them, and now I'll stop you from killing them at the same time." Adell said.**

**"It'll take a lot more than just that to stop us." Walnut said.**

**Laharl flew towards Walnut to stab him, but Adell kicked him to the ground. "I'll kill you if you keep trying to save them Adell!" Laharl warned.**

**"We made a promise. And I'm going to keep it." Adell told Laharl. "If you try to break that promise, I'll never forgive you." **

**Laharl sighed. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I'm sorry Adell. But I'll have to kill you if you get in my way."**

**"Why do you keep saving us?" Walnut asked.**

**"You're doing this for your families right? Trust me, I know what protecting your family feels like. Besides, we promised Marona that we won't kill you. It's a promise that I'm going to keep. But I won't hesitate on beating you guys down if you try to kill her." Adell turned to Laharl. "This won't be like the underworld. We're both at full power Laharl."**

**"You won't back down. I have no choice but to kill you then." Laharl changed his sword, and equipped the Baal sword. "I haven't used this sword since Evil Academy. Be honored to die by it."**

**Adell charged. "Here I come Laharl!"**

* * *

><p><strong>I really didn't expect this chapter to be entirely focused on Laharl, Adell, Sprout, Raphael, and Walnut. But as I wrote it, I was just more and more interested in this chapter that I couldn't help but spend more time on it. Sorry for the wait. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and looking forward to the next one.<strong>


End file.
